¿Y ahora qué?
by Christalm
Summary: El fin de la magia ha traido consecuencias inesperadas para todos y una pregunta se repite con frecuencia. ¿Y ahora qué?
1. Vacaciones

Hekapoo sorbía lentamente su batido. Los primeros cinco los había tomado con rapidez, temiendo que todo acabara en cualquier instante, pero ahora ya tenía su estómago lleno, y lo último que quería era que los últimos instantes los pasara en el baño o vomitando.

Por fin... llegó el escalofrío. Notó como su cuerpo abandonaba la vida.

Y su llama se apagó.

\- Llegó el momento... - pensó para sí.

Sin embargo, la sensación se detuvo ahí. Volvió a mirar su cuerpo, como temiendo que fuera ya un fantasma o algo parecido, pero todo estaba en su sitio. Símplemente se sentía fría, y su llama se había apagado, pero seguía estando allí.

\- Esto lleva más tiempo del que imaginaba...

Volvió a dar otro sorbo. Notó su bebida más fría y bebió más léntamente.

\- La notas más fría, ¿verdad? Tu magia de fuego está al mínimo.  
\- ¡Glossarick! ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que estarías en la dimensión de la magia hasta que todo terminase.  
\- Sí... Y así ha sído. Todo ha acabado...

La mente de Hekapoo daba vueltas intentando entender que quería decir su mentor y creador.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
\- Exáctamente lo que he dicho. La dimensión de la mágia es ahora una papilla verde oscuro. Los torrentes de magia a las dimensiones se han detenido. Ya no hay más magia en ellos. Es el fín. La magia ya se ha detenido.  
\- ¿Eh? ... Eeeeeh... Entonces... ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? ¿Por qué estamos LOS DOS aquí?  
\- Ah... ¿No lo sabías?

Hekapoo... como muchos otros, odiaba cuando Glossarick hacía eso.

\- Este lugar es el más alejado de nuestro nexo de magia... lo que hace que también sea el más cercano a otros. Llega un poquito de magia de cada uno. El suficiente para poder existir incluso cuando nuestro nexo ha caído.  
\- Espera... Entonces... ¿La magia ya ha desaparecido?  
\- Sí. Algo así...  
\- Eso significa... ¿que estamos aquí atascados?

\- ¿Lo de siempre, Glossarick? - dijo el barman interrumpiendo su conversación.  
\- Mmm... Ya no lo necesito pero... Sí, por qué no. Me sigue gustando el pudding.  
\- ¡Glossarick! - protestó la antigua miembro de la comisión de magia  
\- Sí... Hekapoo... Estamos aquí atascados.  
\- ¿Durante cuanto tiempo? - dijo preocupada

El genio gesticuló su duda con los hombros.

\- Días... semanas... meses... años... siglos... ¿para siempre? ¡No me digas que para siempre!  
\- Cálmante Hekapoo... No lo sé. De verdad que no lo sé.  
\- ¡Tú puedes ver el futuro!  
\- Me temo que no puedo sin magia. Pero... conociendo el precedente... yo apuntaría a siglos.  
\- ¡Siglos contigo! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo me largo de aquí! - dijo levantándose de su asiento  
\- Los portales sin magia no funcionan, pero mira... si te alejas mucho de este sitio, lo que va a pasar es que vas a desplomarte y tu cuerpo se va a quedar sin vida... Si lo que quieres es que el tiempo se te pase rápido, puedes hacerlo.

Hekapoo dudó. No quería quedarse aquí atascada, pero eso de quedarse sin vida pero pudiendo despertarse con un cuerpo despedazado por los sucesos que pudieran ocurrir mientras estaba ausente era algo que le desagradaba aún más.

\- Suena tentador... pero ahora mismo lo que necesito es ir al servicio.  
\- Tú misma... Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Cuando Hekapoo desapareció por las puertas del servicio, se relajó en su asiento.

\- Vacaciones... por fín... Llevo una eternidad esperando esto.

\- ¿Esperando qué? - dijo una voz tremendamente familiar  
\- Oh, no... Nonononononono...  
\- ¿Se puede saber que has hecho? ¿HERMANO? Porque los flujos de magia están como locos...  
\- Hoooooolaaaaa... Indexia - dijo en un tono amistoso que sonaba muy falso.- ¿Qué tal le va a Quasar?

Otra genio, de la misma estatura que Glossarick, pero de piel violeta y con pelo azul en coleta le miraba con severidad.

\- ¿ Se puede saber porqué la magia ha tenido un terremoto y se siente tan... rara ? ¡ La campana se ha vuelto loca !  
\- Síiiiiii... Realmente no lo ví venir pero... algunas dimensiones se han mezclado.  
\- ¿Que?... ¿ ¡ ¿ ¡ ¿ ¡ QUÉEEEEE ! ? ! ? ! ?

Glossarick sonrió forzadamente...

\- ¿Porqué diablos has hecho eso?  
\- ¡Ey! ¡No he sido yo!  
\- ¿Entonces quien? ¿Quien tiene poder para algo así?  
\- Mira... Es algo complicado... Han sído sólo un par de adolescentes que...  
\- ¡No me cuentes cuentos, Glossarick! Un par de mortales, y menos unos críos, no pueden hacer algo así.  
\- Bueeeeeno... Si están rodeados de magia primordial y los dos saben como excarvar profundo y lo hacen en una emotiva despedida de amor y dolor...  
\- ¡MAGIA PRIMORDIAL! ¿Se puede saber a qué has estado jugando?  
\- ¿Por qué siempre asumes que he sido yo?  
\- ¡Tú eres el responsable! ¡Es tu cometido!  
\- Mira... yo hago las cosas a mi modo...  
\- ¡Tu modo es no hacer nada!  
\- Es dejar que aprendan por sí sólos como resolver los problemas.  
\- Sí... Ya veo como lo has hecho... ¡YA PUEDES EMPEZAR A LARGAR POR ESA BOCA QUÉ DEMONIOS HA PASADO! ¡ ¡ TODO ! !  
\- Ok, ok, ok... Mira... tranquilízate. Lo que pasó es que una loca se hizo con un ejército mágico...

La mirada de su hermana se hacía más furiosa por momentos...

-... supongo que no te interesa tanto detalle. Digamos que la familia real pensó que la magia había causado demasiados problemas lo que es cierto... y decidieron destruir la magia.  
\- ¡No se puede destruir la magia!  
\- No... Pero se puede algo parecido... Ya sabes... como cuando se destruye una varita... o una campana mágica.  
\- ¡NO! - dijo su hermana en un momento de realización, entendiendo lo que había ocurrido  
\- Sí... Usaron el hechizo en el nexo hasta que toda la magia desapareció.  
\- Querrás decir que volvió a su estado primordial.  
\- Sí... bueno... pero ellas no lo saben. Para ellas, es como si la hubieran destruido, y en cierta forma es verdad, porque se han frenado todos los torrentes y los efectos de su presencia.  
\- ¡Tus dimensiones están sin magia!  
\- En efecto... Bueno... quedan residuos estratégicamente acumulados... lo suficiente para que no haya problemas para las especies parcialmente mágicas.  
\- ¿Entonces... cómo diablos pasó eso de la fusión de las dimensiones?  
\- ¡Ah! Eso... Sí... bueno... un par de adolescentes enamorados decidieron que no podían separarse y se quedaron accidentalmente estancados en mi nexo mientras todos los torrentes se derrumbaban. Sólo deseaban estar juntos... vivir su vida juntos, unir sus mundos... Y... los dos excavaron profundo... juntos.

Su hermana tapó su cara con las dos manos y las debó resbalar por su cara...

\- Ya sabes lo que pasa... Un universo lleno de magia primordial... Un mortal excavando profundo... En pocos momentos puede ser más poderoso. Imagínate dos juntos.  
\- ¿ Sé puede saber que hacen unos mortales en una dimensión mágica en primer lugar ?  
\- Oh... bueno... no era la primera vez. Eso viene de una historia anterior. Un tipo inmortal que destruyó la varita...  
\- ¡Otra vez esa historia no...!  
\- ¡Pero así es como comenzó todo esto!

\- ¡Ok! ¡Suficiente!... Entonces... ¿Qué vas a hacer para arreglarlo?  
\- ¿Arreglarlo? Oh, no... Mira... los mewmanos eran de la Tierra en primer lugar. Que estén todos juntos tiene sentido si lo piensas bien. Se las arreglarán.  
\- ¿Por qué siempre haces eso, Glossarick? ¿Por qué tu forma de "arreglar" las cosas es siempre no hacer nada? ¡Eres un vago!  
\- Disculpa, pero mi método ha funcionado hasta ahora. ¿Acaso vas a negar que te has empeñado en copiar mis resultados? Es evidente que lo que le haces pasar a Quasar es una mala copia de Star...  
\- ¡Retira eso!  
\- ¿Por qué? Es verdad...

\- ¡Tía Indexia! - dijo Hekapoo regresando del lavabo.  
\- Oh... Hola, Hekapoo... ¿Así que Glossarick os ha traído aquí para pasar el tiempo mientras lo arregla?  
\- ¿Arreglar? ¿El qué?  
\- Lo de la magia... claro.  
\- No me contó nada... para variar. Yo había venido aquí para refugiarme del follón que... espera... ¿has dicho arreglar la magia? ¿Eso se puede hacer?  
\- Por supuesto. Sólo tengo que pedirle a mamá que...  
\- Oh, nonononono... - interrumpió Glossarick - No metamos a mamá en esto. Ya sabes que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.  
\- Ya... Seguro que es por eso, y no por la bronca que te va a caer por despreocuparte de las consecuencias de tus actos.  
\- Estás muy equivocada. Por supuesto que me preocupo por ellos. Pero... ¿quien dice que esto no es lo mejor para ellos? Es más... ¡ha sido su idea!  
\- Como si supieran todas las consecuencias... ¡sabes que la vida languidecerá sin la magia!  
\- Oh, vamos... He dejado magia embalsada más que suficiente para siglos. Antes de eso aparecerá alguien que llegará por accidente a la dimensión de la magia y lo pondrá todo en marcha otra vez.  
\- ¡Siglos! ¿Te vas a despreocupar de los mortales durante siglos?  
\- Les irá bien... Mira... los de la Tierra me hicieron caso y sellaron los pozos. Y... ¿qué pasó? ¡Han prosperado mejor que cualquier otra dimensión!  
\- Tonterías. Mi Tierra tiene magia y ha prosperado aún más que la tuya. La Tierra está destinada a tener tecnología. Eso no es prueba de nada.  
\- Es prueba de que no necesitan usar la magia de forma directa.  
\- Ok... Vale... Si tan seguro estás de que has hecho lo correcto, mamá estará de acuerdo.  
\- ¿Por qué quieres meter a mamá en esto? - dijo el genio preocupado.  
\- ¿Por qué te preocupa que lo haga?  
\- Ok... ok... mira... dame algo de tiempo y lo arreglaré... Me aseguraré de que la magia vuelva a fluir en unas décadas...  
\- ¡3 años, hermano! ¡Si no arreglas esto en 3 años se lo digo a mamá!

El genio finalmente suspiró.

\- Está bien... Lo arreglaré...

Y la genio desapareció en un parpadeo.

\- Definitivamente, mi familia está llena de idiotas. - dijo Hekapoo  
\- Tú estás conmigo, ¿verdad Hekapoo?  
\- Mmmneee... No me caes bien... "papá" - dijo en tono burlón  
\- Me parece bien... pero respecto a la magia... Tú también lo ves, ¿verdad? La magia da más problemas de los que arregla.  
\- Sí... también tengo esa impresión.  
\- A ver si logro que dejen todos los pozos cerrados esta vez, como en la Tierra.  
\- ¿Y ahora qué? Vas a necesitar un mortal que te haga el trabajo sucio... ¿Vas a volver a meter a Star en esto?  
\- Ella ya reinició la magia una vez... Meteora no estará lista en ese tiempo. Bueno... Tengo tres años para reparar la dimensión de la magia... En fin... Creo que lo puedo hacer en seis meses. Que decepción. Mis vacaciones van a ser cortísimas. Haré que merezca la pena...  
¡Barman! ¡Otra ronda!


	2. Momento dulce

Marco y Star llevaban ya casi un minuto mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir nada. Ambos habían temido perderse mutuamente varias veces y ahora estaban, uno frente al otro, sin ningún tipo de barreras, con todo el futuro por delante.  
Sus mundos eran ya uno sólo. Literalmente.

\- Así que... ¿este era el plan? ¡Es un gran plan! - bromeó Marco  
\- Mmmm... No. Mi plan era destruir la magia, salvar a todos... y luego despedirnos para siempre. Hasta que me dí cuenta que prefería no volver a ver a todos los demás antes que a tí... y luego pasó lo de la magia y...

Tanto Star como Marco habían seguido avanzando... poco a poco, hasta una distancia que empezaba a resultar incómoda para símplemente conversar.

\- Sssshhhh... ¿Puedo besarte ahora?  
\- Marco... Ya somos pareja. Si me ves con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en la cara, no necesitas pedirme permiso.

Star y Marco se abrazaron como tantas veces, pero esta vez no apoyaron la cabeza del uno sobre el otro, sino que fueron acercándose lentamente, con las manos del otro sobre sus caderas, hasta que sus labios se tocaron, y sólo entonces, dejaron de mirarse mutuamente para cerrar sus ojos y sentir como se fundían el uno en el otro.

* * *

La francesa comenzó a toser incontroladamente.

\- ¡Mondieu!... Pero... ¿qué?... Sé que me avisaste de que en tu hogar pasaban cosas raras pero... esto... ¡Mira ese cielo! Y eso...

Una especie de gigante con un brazo mutilado, pero con una paloma por cabeza pasó por delante de las chicas.

\- Señoritas... - saludó el pájaro gesticulando con su sombrero...

\- ¿La paloma acaba de hablar? - preguntó la francesa a la rubia.

De repente un grupo de perros salieron ladrando del parque que había aparecido tras las chicas. Muchas cosas habían cambiado de lugar.

\- ¡Oh, no!- gritó el pájaro - Pero... ¿de donde han salido tantos perros? Fúfufu... - dijo intentándo asustarlos lo que logró enfurecerlos más

Y el pájaro encima de ese gigante extraño comenzó a correr intentando sin éxito dejar atrás a la manada cuyos miembros crecía por momentos.

Jackie miraba atónita, con los ojos como platos todo a su alrededor...

\- ¡La paloma ha hablado! Una paloma, con sombrero, montado en un robot gigante con forma de centurión romano...  
\- A Star se le ha ido la mano esta vez. ¡Vamos! Seguro que Star está con Marco. Quizás necesiten nuestra ayuda.  
\- ¿Vamos en mi monopatín? Las dos juntas será un poco aparatoso pero...  
\- No hay problema... Me agarraré bien a tí - dijo Jackie con mirada pícara.

* * *

Star y Marco seguían compartiendo sensaciones, mientras sus bocas encontraban nuevas formas de hacer contacto y sus manos se deslizaban por las espaldas del otro.

\- AAaaaaawwwwww...

Star y Marco pararon un segundo y miraron a su alrededor...  
\- No veo a nadie...  
\- Juraría que...  
\- Calla y bésame otra vez, Marco...

Y continuaron con su momento romántico...  
\- AaaaAAAAAAaaawwwww  
\- Es Starfan13, ¿verdad? - preguntó Marco  
\- Ignórala... Está demasiado ocupada mirándonos para salir de su escondite...

\- AaaaaAAAaaawwww

Esta vez la pareja omitió los graciosos sonidos emitidos por su amiga mirona.

\- Vaya Diaz - dijo la voz de Jackie -. Parece que has aprendido nuevos trucos desde la última vez.  
\- UUuuuuuUUUUUUUuuuuu... - sonaron las voces de Ferguson y Alfonso  
\- Iros a un motel - dijo Ponyhead

Aún abrazados se miraron el uno al otro una vez más.  
\- Están todos nuestros amigos mirando, ¿verdad?  
\- Totalmente

Y se pusieron a reir apoyando las frentes del uno contra el otro.

\- Supongo que nuestro momento dulce ya se ha terminado.  
\- Sólo por ahora - respondió Star susurrando.

\- Ya iba siendo hora... parejita. - dijo Justin - Os habeis tomado vuestro tiempo.  
\- Me alegro mucho por vosotros - dijo Sabrina

\- Un momento - dijo StarFan13 apareciendo detrás de una maceta - Algo está mal... - y se lanzó por su amiga...  
\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enferma? - dijo mientras la agarraba y comenzaba a mirar sus ojos y su cara  
\- Sí, sí, sí... Estoy mejor que nunca.  
\- Entonces ¡POR QUÉ NO TIENES TUS CORAZONES! Algo está mal... muy mal.  
\- Ah... Eso... NAAAaaaaa... No te preocupes. Lo que ha pasado es que ha desaparecido la magia. Y sin magia, no hay marcas en las mejillas.  
\- ¿No más magia? - dijo Starfan13 en shock  
\- No... Nunca más. ¡Narwal Blast! ¿Ves? Nada...  
\- Entonces... ¡Ya no eres una princesa mágica de otra dimensión!  
\- Ah... Bueno... Prrrffff... Hace ya casi un año descubrí que no era la legítima heredera al trono y lo retorné... así que ya no era una princesa. Ya no hay magia... y nuestras dimensiones se han fusionado, así que técnicamente hablando... somos de la misma dimensión. Ni princesa, ni mágica, ni de otra dimensión. Símplemente Star... tu nueva vecina.  
\- ... ¿qué? - dijo con voz baja  
\- De hecho... Técnicamente ni siquiera soy una legítima Butterfly... aunque a estas alturas ya no voy a cambiarme el apellido.  
\- Al menos hasta que te cases - dijo Ferguson haciendo ruborizar a la rubia  
\- Pero... pero... pero... - continuaba StarFan13  
\- Vaya... Sí que has cambiado - dijo alguna de sus antiguas compañeras  
\- Pero... aún patearás traseros de monstruos, ¿verdad? -preguntó Justín  
\- En realidad... soy una firme defensora de la integración de los monstruos.  
\- ¡ ¡ ¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ! !  
\- Oh... Dios... Va a estar un mes en crísis y en un par de semanas comienza el curso. - comentó Sabrina mientras Starfan13 montaba una escena, limpiando sus mejillas y llorando desconsoladamente tirada en el suelo.

\- Ok... Sois una parejita feliz... blablabla... pero... si no tienes magia... ¿cómo piensas arreglar el follón que habeis montado? - dijo Brittney

Los chicos se pusieron a mirar para todas partes. En todos los lugares había cambios. Todo se había revuelto y nada estaba en donde estaba antes.

\- ¿No os gusta? - preguntó Star para quien todo le traía buenos recuerdos.  
\- Me gusta el cielo- dijo Sabrina -. Es como una aurora boreal permanente de color rosa.  
\- Yo más me refería a los monstruos gigantes  
\- No te preocupes, Brittney. La mayoría son inofensivos. Incluso simpáticos.

\- AAAAAAhhhhhh . - gritaban un par de vecinos que estaban en una telaraña siendo arrastrados hacia una araña tan grande como una casa.  
\- ¿Decías?


	3. La nueva normalidad

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Las arañas están fuera del bosque!

Dijo Star mientras salió corriendo hacia los vecinos.

\- ¡Star! ¡Espera! - dijo Marco persiguiéndola.

\- Y aquí volvemos otra vez, chicos. - bromeó Justin

\- ¡Narwal Blast!- dijo instintívamente - ... Upsss... ¡Es verdad!  
\- ¡Star!

La araña dejó de tirar por los vecinos por un momento y lanzó una nueva telaraña hacia Star que la esquivó en el último segundo.

\- ¡Necesito un arma! - gritó mientras esquivaba sucesivos ataques de la araña gigante  
\- ¡Un momento! - dijo Marco mientras comenzaba a usar sus tijeras dimensionales... ahora tijeras normales, para liberar a los vecinos

Finalmente uno de los ataques de la araña tuvo éxito y Star acabó atrapada, siendo arrastrada hacia ella como pasaba antes con los vecinos.

\- AaaAAaaAAAAaAaAaaAOOOaaAOOaaAAAAAhhh - gritó alocadamante.  
\- ¡Tranquila Star! ¡Ahora voy!  
\- No es eso, Marco... Es la llamada de los Johansen... AaaAAaaAAAAaAaAaaAOOOaaAOOaaAAAAAhhh

Un águila montada por un tipo aguerrido con aspecto de Conan el Bárbaro apareció tras unos edificios.

\- PRIMA STAR... ¿ESTÁS BIEN?  
\- Una ayudita, por favor.  
\- CLARO

El bárbaro dirigió a su montura en un vuelo rasante y de una simple pasada, con una espada enorme que portaba, cortó la telaraña evitando que pudiera arrastrarla.

Mientras, Marco se acercó para liberarla como había hecho antes con los vecinos.

\- Esto... ¿No te sobrarán algunas armas? - le dijo mientras su primo volaba alrededor de la araña mareándola.  
\- ¡POR SUPUESTO!

Y dejó caer una mochila enorme llena de armas a la cual más mortífera que la anterior.

Star se acercó y terminó de cortar la seda contra una de las espadas que sobresalían.

\- ¡Por fín! ¡Ya puedes dejarlo, primo! ¡Ya me encargo!  
\- Ya veo que lo de las mochilas cargadas viene de familia. - dijo Marco que comenzó a buscar una para él.

\- ¡Esta! - dijo agarrando un gigantesco lucero - JAJAJAJAJA...  
\- Oh, no... Conozco esa mirada...

\- YAAAAAAAAA

Star se lazó con aquella maza llena de pinchos contra la araña, y comenzó a sacudirla. La pobre araña, que hace un momento parecía un monstruo terrible, comenzaba a retroceder agazapada y a protegerse como podía.

\- SSIIIIII... STAR SIGUE SIENDO UNA HEROÍNA - gritó StarFan13  
\- Star ha vuelto. Todo regresa a la normalidad. - comentó Ferguson  
\- ¿Normalidad? Arañas gigantes, monstruos gigantes, palomas parlantes. Sirenas. Demonios... ¿Esto es normal? - protestó Brittney  
\- La nueva normalidad - dijo Alfonzo apoyando a su amigo

\- Star le está dando una paliza.

La pobre araña estaba comenzando a tener chichones de los golpes de Star. Marco había permanecido un minuto en guardia, con una espada en alto listo para atacar, pero finalmente se relajó viendo que apoyar a Star sólo serviría para hacer más daño al pobre animal.

\- Esto... ¿Y vamos a tener que hacer nosotros esto? Yo no creo que sea capaz siquiera de levantar una de esas armas - dijo una de las animadoras del grupo de Sabrina  
\- Tienes que buscar tu estilo... como en la música... - dijo Oscar que acababa de llegar, aún vestido de empleado del Britta's Tacos

A los pocos segundos se oyó un ruido de neumáticos muy fuerte, de aceleración a tope y Oscar apareció estampando lo que quedaba de su vehículo contra el lateral de la araña, que salió volando unos cien metros. Tras esto, la pobre retrocedió a un garaje y se metió dentro temblando de miedo.

\- Qué pasa...  
\- Oh... Hola Óscar... ¿De donde salió tu vehículo? Creí que lo habíamos abandonado en el reino de la magia.  
\- Apareció en medio del terremoto. Un trozo por allí... un trozo por allá...  
\- Lo siento mucho.  
\- No hay problema. Un poco de cinta americana...  
\- ¡Llevas el volante suelto! - dijo Marco al acercarse  
\- Lo normal...

\- Hey... ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - dijo una nueva chica, montada en una araña que se parecía un montón a la mascota de Ludo...  
\- ¡Hola, Penélope!  
\- ¡Está aterrorizada! - dijo mirando a la araña gigante, que seguía apretujada en el garaje, lanzando seda como loca para intentar taponar la entrada.  
\- ¿Ella está aterrorizada? ¡Casi se come a los vecinos! Y también ha atacado a Star...  
\- Claro... No está acostumbrada a vuestro olor. La pobre está un poco fuera de lugar. Como todo ha cambiado de sitio...

Y bajando de su montura, la acarició. La pobre se calmó y la pudo sacar como quien ayuda a uno a una mascota aterrorizada salir de una guarida.  
\- Llévala a casa... - dijo a su montura que asintió, demostrando ser más inteligente de lo que parecía

Los chicos de Echo Creek se habían acercado atónitos a ver como la nueva vecina hacía con normalidad algo que parecía imposible.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no te ha atacado?  
\- Es el olor - dijo sacando un recipiente con spray. - Nosotros usamos esto. - dijo mientras se lo echó un poco por su cuerpo.  
\- ¿Qué es?  
\- Extracto de hígado de tarántula gigante diluido...  
\- PUAG  
\- Cuando hueles así... para ellas es como cometer canibalismo. No les va. Con esto las arañas grandes serán dóciles y no tendreis que preocuparos por que os coman. ¿Alguien quiere? ¿Star?  
\- Yo ya tengo mi propio repelente - dijo enseñando su arma...  
\- Ok... pero no ten ensañes, ¿vale? Las pobres no tienen culpa de estar desorientadas. ¿Alguien más quiere?

\- YO, YO, YO - gritaron un montón de chicos...  
\- Ok... Pónganse en fila...

Y la SpiderBite fue rociando uno por uno a los chicos. Por casualidad la fila acababa enfrente de Brittney, que miraba hacia otra parte enfurruñada, como siempre.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No te he dicho que quisiera!  
\- Oh... perdona... pensé que estabas en la fila.  
\- ¡HUELE A RAYOS!  
\- Entonces... - preguntó Justin - ¿Esto funciona como un repelente para arañas?  
\- Más bien como haceros una de las suyas... Al menos con las grandes. El inconveniente es que atrae a las pequeñas carroñeras.  
\- ¿Eh? ¡Lo que me faltaba! - volvió a protestar Brittney  
\- ¡Tranquilos! Esas son pequeñas, como del tamaño de medio dedo gordo. Y no son venenosas... Bueno... su picadura escuece y es molesta, pero eso es todo.  
Además, las puedes ver bien y auyentar. El problema es por cuando duermes...

Brittney había sacado un bote de perfume y estaba echándoselo por encima para quitarse ese olor, esperando contrarrestar el efecto de atración de las pequeñas arañas.

Al verlo... Penélope se dió cuenta de una cosa...

\- ¡Una última cosa! Esto es importante... ¡No useis perfumes florales encima!  
\- El único perfume que llevo es este... Olor a hombre... - dijo Ferguson mientras se olía el sobaco.  
\- Mira que eres cerdo. - comentó uno de sus amigos  
\- Jajaja  
\- Brittney... - le llamó la atención Sabrina - Deberías escuchar...  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- REPITO. NO OS PONGAIS PERFUME FLORAL ENCIMA  
\- ¿Por? - preguntó con miedo, mientras miraba el bote que estaba usando.  
\- Multiplica el efecto de atracc...

Una marabunta de pequeñas arañas apareció en su dirección.

\- AAaaaaahhh - gritó corriendo por la acera en dirección opuesta a las arañas  
\- ¡Tírate en el río! ¡Odian el agua! - gritó Penélope  
\- ¡Y saluda a los cocodrilos de mi parte! - gritó Star

\- No deberías haberle dicho eso, Star - dijo Marco tras ver como Brittney desaparecía en el horizonte. - Ahora no se tirará al río.  
\- ¿Por? ¿Le dan miedo los cocodrilos? Pero si son un pedazo de pan.  
\- Es que los cocodrilos de la Tierra son como los osos de Mewni  
\- OOoooooooooh...

\- Deberíamos juntar a la gente y hablar todos juntos. - dijo Alfonzo - Tendremos que aprender mucho los unos de los otros para adaptarnos a la nueva normalidad.


	4. Somos pareja

El sol hacía un rato que se había puesto y los colores del cielo pasaban del rosado a únicamente tonalidades de azul. Además, había aparecido una aurora boreal multicolor totalmente inpropia de la latitud de Echo Creek. Claro que nadie estaba seguro de hasta que punto los cambios traidos por el cruce de dimensiones podían afectar a cosas como esa.  
El simple hecho de que ahora hubiera más cuerpos celestes dando vueltas a la Tierra... o lo que quiera que fuera ahora ese planeta, ya dejaba claro que habría noches mucho más iluminadas que las de la luna llena.

\- ¿Seguro que no es la segunda vez que pasamos por el mismo sitio?  
\- No lo sé. No sólo es que Mewni esté entremezclada con Eco Creek... Es que el propio pueblo se ha revuelto. Nada está en el mismo sitio.  
\- ¡Marco! ¡Marco!... ¡Al fondo!

Por una calle estrecha, al fondo se divisaba la casa de los Diaz.

\- Por fín.

Al cruzar la puerta del hogar, tras ella no sólo estaban los padres de Marco, sino también Moon, Eclipsa, Globgor y Meteora...

\- Mamá... Eclipsa... Globgor... ¿Qué haceis aquí?  
\- ¡Cariño! ¡Estás bien!  
\- Pues claro... Ya sabes que sé defenderme sóla...  
\- Lo se... pero ahora ya no tienes magia. - dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza  
\- Sabes que no necesito la magia para defenderme...  
\- Hoy mismo ha dado una paliza a una araña gigante. - dijo Marco con orgullo.

Moon sonrió...

\- ¿Ahora te da por cazar... como tu padre?  
\- Naaaa... Sólo ayudando a los nuevos vecinos... ¡menudo lío se ha montado!  
\- Ya...  
\- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? - preguntó Rafael  
\- Ni idea... Quizás siempre hemos sido el mismo mundo y estábamos separados por la magia... y al destruirla... BOOOM... Por cierto... ¿donde está papá?  
\- Te está buscando con un águila. Supongo que no os habrá visto...  
\- No teníais que molestaros.  
\- Tonterías... - dijo Eclipsa - Además... ha sido un placer conocer a tus padres en persona, Marco.  
\- Igualmente... Sois una pareja encantadora - dijo Angie  
\- Una dama y su gran hombre. - bromeó Rafael  
\- Te agradezco el cumplido... - respondió Globgor - aunque no soy un hombre.  
\- Pero eres grande.  
\- No te haces una idea - dijo Marco mirando con complicidad a Star. Y los dos carcajearon.  
\- Respecto a eso... - respondió Globgor a la broma de los chicos - He perdido mi capacidad para cambiar el tamaño.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Supongo que había algo de magia en ello.  
\- Vaya. Lo siento. - dijo Star  
\- No importa... Además, creo que es el principal motivo por el que siempre me han temido tanto. Casi mejor así.  
\- Ya es de noche. - indicó Angie - ¿Os quedais todos a dormir? No tenemos camas suficientes pero podemos traer unos colchones y acampar aquí en el salón.  
\- No... No será necesario. Además, tengo la leche en el castillo y ya le vá tocando a Meteora tomar su cena.  
\- ¿No os perdereis?  
\- Una de las ventajas de vivir en un castillo a lo alto de una montaña es que no tiene pérdida. Se puede ver desde cualquier punto de Mewni... o de lo que sea este nuevo lugar... Vamos, pequeña...

\- ... ipoha... IPOHA... ¡BWAAAAAAA!  
Cuando Eclipsa separó a Meteora de la menor de los Diaz, estalló en llanto. Y Mariposa se unió a este.

\- Vaya... ¡Tenías razón, Marco! Estas dos son inseparables... Seguro que en unos años serán como hermanas.  
\- Totalmente - dijo Star sonriendo

El berrinche de Meteora fue en aumento.  
\- Deja de morder a mamá... Ale... ven conmigo, que a mí me da igual. - dijo su gran padre que comenzó a llevarla al hombro como un saco de patatas mientras pataleaba de furia y su llanto se convertía en una rabieta descomunal.

Justo en ese momento apareció River abriendo la puerta de un portazo.

\- ¿Ha aparecido Star? ¡Aún no la he encontrado!  
\- ¡River! ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no abras las puertas así?  
\- ¡Star! ¡Mi pequeña! ¡Aquí estás! - dijo ignorando las quejas de su esposa  
\- Hola, papá.  
\- Cuando vimos esa explosión tremenda... ¡No importa! ¡Aquí estamos todos, sanos y salvo! Veo que tu nov... tu mejor amigo también está bien. ¡Hola, chico!  
\- Hola, River.  
\- Respecto a eso... - dijo Star - Y aprovechando que estais aquí todos juntos... nos gustaría anunciar... - continuó cogiendo de la mano a Marco.  
\- Estamos oficialmente saliendo juntos. Somos pareja. - finalizó Marco  
\- Así que sí... papá... ya puedes decirlo. Marco es mi novio.  
\- ¡HURRA! - respondió su padre levantando sus puños en alto - ¡Sabía que acabaríais juntos!

Angie y Rafael chocaron sus manos en una palmada.

\- No pareceis muy sorprendidos.  
\- Era bastante obvio. - dijo Moon  
\- Entrasteis al reino de la magia cogidos de la mano. - continuó Eclipsa  
\- Por no mencionar que estuviste dispuesta a abandonar tu dimensión y a tu familia por él. - agregó su madre.  
\- Siempre hemos sabido que sentíais algo el uno por el otro desde el primero momento. - dijo Angie  
\- ¿Lo sabíamos? - dijo Rafael con cara de estar despistado... para fingir al instante - ¡Por supuesto! Ok... Fin del anuncio... ¡Voy a preparar unos nachos! ¿Alguien se queda a cenar?  
\- Quizás otro día... A Meteora se le va a juntar el berrinche con el hambre... ¡Hasta mañana! - dijo Eclipsa mientras ella y Globgor salían por la puerta saludando con la mano  
\- ¿River? ¿Moon?  
\- Dejé un asado al fuego... - dijo River - Será mejor que volvamos o acabará quemándose.  
\- ¿Sabrás encontrar el camino a casa, River? Está oscuro ya. - dijo Angie  
\- No te preocupes... Hemos montado un faro...  
\- Mmmm... Que raro... Una iniciativa bien pensada. - dijo Moon suspicaz  
\- En realidad es la casa de los Maizleys... Se les ha vuelto a incendiar la yurta... De hecho Merrick me ha pedido que te pida que...

Moon suspiró...

\- Está bien... que se queden a dormir... Star... ¿vienes o te quedas?  
\- Me quedo.  
\- ¿Esta casa es sólida? - dijo River golpeando una pared.  
\- River. Star ha vivido aquí por más de un año. Y esta gente sabe como construir mucho mejor que tú. Esta casa es mucho más segura que nuestra yurta.  
\- Desde que ha construido con éxito la yurta, se cree una especie de arquitecto o algo así... Lo que me recuerda... espero que no se derrumbe... la última vez le hice unos arreglillos con magia para que no se nos cayera encima.  
\- ¿Hiciste qué? - preguntó su ignorante marido.  
\- Seguro que aguanta... Venga, ¡vámonos River! Adios, querida. Adios, familia Diaz.  
\- Nos vemos, vecinos... ¡Bien... hora de cenar! ¡La cena está lista!  
\- Creo, papá, que voy a pasar... Tanto pudding me ha revuelto el estómago.  
\- ¿Star?  
\- También estoy llena de pudding... aunque... - el humo de los nachos recién cocinados pasó por enfrente de su nariz - ... supongo que unos pocos no me harán daño  
Y probó unos pocos  
\- Oooooh... Los he añorado tanto...  
\- Ayer te cociné unos cuantos. - dijo Marco mientras se alejaba hacia su habitación  
\- Un día es suficiente para echarlos de menos... Veo que es una receta de familia... Los ... ÑAMÑAMÑAM ...cocinais ... ÑAMÑAMÑAM ...igual... ¡Marco! ¡Deberías tomar unos pocos! ¡Están deliciosos!

Marco, que aún subía lentamente por las escaleras, miró un segundo, y puso cara de vomitar. Despues desapareció corriendo por las escaleras para a continuación oir de lejos como vomitaba.

\- ¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí mamá... No te preocupes... PUAAAAAAGGG...  
\- Ese pudding debía estar mal. - dijo su padre  
\- No... Yo también tomé. Creo que son los nachos.

Rafael se acercó a Star y le susurró amenazadoramente.

\- No se te ocurra criticar mis nachos.  
\- No es eso, señor Diaz... Es que Janna le ha hipnotizado o algo así. Marco dice que ahora los nachos le huelen a aros de cebolla... - y bajando el tono de voz - Y entre usted y yo... Desde entonces ya no le quedan igual.  
\- Oooohhh... Eso es triste... ¿Quien pasará ahora la receta a la siguiente generación?... Star... ¿quieres aprender la receta?  
\- ¡Claro! ¡Será un honor, señor Diaz!  
\- Por favor... Llámame Rafael... o papá...  
\- Claro... papá... - dijo Star sintiéndose un poco rara de llamar padre a alguien más - ¡Además desciendo de una larga dinastía de cocineros!  
\- ¡Mis nietos tienen que aprender la receta familiar! ¡Es una tradición inquebrantable!  
\- Cariño... Aún falta para eso... - dijo su esposa

\- AAaaaaaahhhh  
Ante el grito de Marco, todos abandonaron rápidamente la cocina para subir a ver que había pasado.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre, hijo?  
\- ¡Mi habitación!  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- ¡Está vacía! ¿Donde está todo?  
\- No lo sé... - dijo su madre - Esta mañana estaba todo en su sitio. ¿Es... posible que la magia lo haya llevado a otro sitio?  
\- ¿Y a donde? - preguntó Marco  
\- Bueno... tus cosas han estado aquí, en el castillo Butterfly y en el castillo de los monstruos. Quizás esté en alguno de los dos. - dijo Star  
\- Ya lo averiguareis mañana. Tendreis que compartir la habitación de invitados. Rafael... ve a por un colchón al sótano.  
\- No es necesario, señ... ¡papá!. Marco y yo podemos compartir la cama, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Eh? - dijo Marco un poco descolocado.  
\- Oh, vamos... ¿Cuantas veces nos hemos quedado dormido juntos viendo una película? Esto es lo mismo, pero en pijama y durmiendo en un sitio más cómodo. Además, es normal. Ahora somos pareja.

Star sonrió al ver al pobre Marco nervioso rojo como un tomate y sudando. Le salió una de esas sonrisas nerviosas exageradas de los tiempos cuando intentaba hablar con Jackie y no lo conseguía.

Sus padres se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron.

A los pocos minutos, Marco, con un pijama exageradamente grande de su padre, y Star estaban ya listos en la cama.  
Los padres de Marco se acercaron para cerrar la puerta.  
\- Adios parejita... Que durmais bien. - dijo su madre

Rafael asomó la cabeza justo antes de cerrar.

\- ¡Y no hagais algo inapropiado para vuestra edad!  
Los jóvenes se pusieron rojos de vergüenza.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sin embargo, no lo hizo bien, y el pestillo saltó y la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando una pequeña abertura.

\- Cariño... les has dicho que no hagan nada que no sea apropiado para su edad... Pero... ya casi van a cumplir los dieciseis años.  
\- Ajá...  
\- O sea que casi es apropiado para su edad... por lo que les has dado permiso...  
\- Sí... pero ellos no lo saben. - bromeó el padre  
\- Jijijiji - rieron por lo bajo los dos.

\- ¡Te has dejado la puerta abierta, papá! ¡Y lo hemos oido TODO! - gritó su hijo.

Y volvió a asomar...

\- Oh... Bueno... Ok... Esto... si vais a hacer algo... que sea discreto. No queremos oirlo.  
\- ¡Papá! - gritaron los dos jóvenes a la vez, rojos de vergüenza.  
\- Ah... Y... Marco... Si lo necesitas...hay... "todo lo necesario", en el botiquín, tras la maquinilla de afeitar... hay una cajita escondida que...  
\- ¡Lárgate ya, papá! - gritó su hijo. Y su padre cerró la puerta por segunda vez, esta vez de forma correcta.  
\- Ooooggg... Siento esto, Star... Mis padres tienen un verdadero don para avergonzarme.  
\- Tus padres son geniales, Marco.

Star, se quedó con cara de preocupación...  
\- ¿Tú también estás nerviosa? Es decir... es la primera vez que vamos a dormir juntos... - dijo Marco  
\- Esto... Marco... Yo... me siento como una tonta.  
\- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
\- Cuando dije de dormir juntos... yo... pensé sólo en eso. Quiero decir... Quiero dormir abrazada a tí. Olerte... Besarte... Pero... eso es todo.

Esta vez fue Marco el que carcajeó.

\- No te habrás tomado en serio a mis padres. No les hagas caso. Están salidos. Acaban de tener un bebé y ya están pensando en nietos.

Star se sonrojó aún más ante esa idea...

\- Lo siento.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Ni siquiera te pregunté si te sentirías cómodo con esto.  
\- ¡Claro que quiero dormir contigo! Y como dijiste... en realidad lo hemos hecho muchas veces ya, aunque fuera en el sofá.  
\- Cuando te ví avergonzado... sólo pensé que era eso. Pero... ahora me doy cuenta que... quizás interpretaste mi invitación como algo distinto.  
\- ¡Oh, no!  
\- Marco... mírame y dime que ni siquiera se te pasó por la cabeza.  
\- Esto... bueno... vale... reconozco que lo pensé por un momento... pero te conozco, Star. Sé que no pensabas en eso. No entraba dentro de la lista de lo probable. Ni siquiera de lo apropiado... Quiero decir... seguro que nos oirían... Sería bochornoso.  
\- Marco... yo... - dijo Star para luego quedarse en silencio unos segundos.  
\- Puedes contarme lo que sea...  
\- Ya sabes que mi madre me ha educado como a una princesa. Aunque ya no lo sea... quiero decir... nunca pensé que tuviera que preocuparme de esas cosas antes de casarme.  
\- ¿Quieres esperar a casarte?  
\- No me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que... ya sabes... en la Tierra siempre han sido mucho más abiertos con ese tema. En la escuela hablan de ello como si por ser novios hubiera que hacerlo o algo así... y yo...  
\- Star... Lo que digan los demás no importa.  
\- Lo sé, lo sé... Lo que quiero decir es que... yo... no me siento preparada para eso... aún.  
\- Star... Mírame... Entre los dos... sólo va a haber lo que los dos queramos. Ni la escuela, ni nuestros padres, ni las reglas de la realeza, de Mewni o de la Tierra importan. Sólo tú y yo. Y sólo haremos aquello que los dos queramos a la vez... ¿vale?  
\- Vale.  
\- Y ya que nos estamos sincerando... Quiero que sepas. Star... que estaba nervioso porque ya sabes... yo soy un chico...  
\- Ajá...  
\- Y tú eres una mujer muy hermosa...  
\- Ajá... - repitió Star con ojos cada vez más vidriosos...  
\- Y si tenemos mucho contacto pues... ya sabes... el cuerpo de un joven puede reaccionar.. Jeje...  
\- ¡Oh! - dijo Star sorprendida

Y ambos se rieron

\- Así que es eso de lo que te avergonzabas...  
\- Es... un poco embarazoso.  
\- No pasa nada, Marco... Es totalmente natural. Mira... vamos a buscar la posición. Yo aquí, apoyo mi cabeza en tu hombro, paso mi brazo por encima... los dos abrazados... y un poco de espacio en el resto del cuerpo... ¿Así está bien?  
\- Así es perfecto. Buenas noche, Star.  
\- Buenas noches, Marco. ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! ¡Besito!


	5. Un nuevo amanecer

_Nota del autor: _

_A título personal, me fastidió mucho que Daron Nefcy creara la trama de la traición de Moon. Creo que el personaje de Moon, tal y como se había mostrado hasta ese momento, era el de una mujer que se debatía entre los prejuicios del pasado y una nueva vida._  
_Sin embargo, esa traición lo cambiaba todo. Suponía una trama oculta que no habíamos visto, con una Moon mucho más oscura que la mostrada al público.  
_  
_Este capítulo está dedicado a Moon. He buscado una forma de explicarlo, o más bien de justificarlo. Es mi manera de intentar redimir este personaje. En mi historia, Moon no sólo está arrepentida, como en la serie, sino que tiene al menos una base para hacer lo que hizo._

* * *

Mientras Star abandonaba su sueño y su consciencia volvía a su estado de vigilia, se dió cuenta, poco a poco, que no estaba abrazada a su almohada como le pasaba de vez en cuando. Por el contrario, se encontró que estaba agarrada a su compañero de cama desde atrás, como su estuviera montada a caballito, y agarrándolo con brazos y piernas en algo que podría ser una llave de judo.

Cuando Star se dió cuenta, sonrió. No sólo estaba con su mejor amigo, ahora novio, compartiendo su intimidad a un nuevo nivel. Acababa de confirmar que dentro de su subconsciente no quería dejarlo ir por ninguna de las maneras.

Aspiró fuertemente en su cuello.

"Esto es mucho mejor que su sudadera" - pensó

Pero también se dió cuenta que esa posición podía ser algo incómoda para Marco, quien dormía aún profundamente. Así que ahora, ya despierta, comenzó a moverse lentamente para soltarlo. Al ver que aún moviéndose, no despertaba, se levantó y miró por la ventana.

"Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien"

Era mucho más temprano que cuando solía despertarse. Tan pronto que aún estaba oscuro, pero ya el lado del horizonte por donde iba a amanecer comenzaba a abandonar su negrura.

Entraba el crepúsculo del amanecer, y poco a poco la luz crecía lo suficiente para poder apreciar el nuevo lugar en todo su esplendor.

Lo primero, y más evidente, era que enfrente, pero muy a lo lejos, en pleno centro de la ciudad, estaba el enorme castillo Butterfly. que aún tenía daños visibles desde lejos por la batalla contra Meteora, cuando fue abandonado.

¡Qué lejos quedaba ya todo aquello para Star!. Una Meteora terrible que ahora era un dulce bebé que sabía que se convertiría en la adolescente fuerte y sana que conoció en la Never Zone. ¿Tan grande puede ser la diferencia entre nacer con unos padres que te quieren y hacerlo abandonada?

Con la luz creciente, también apreció una cosa rara. La zona baja del castillo Butterfly parecía tener un montón de edificios incrustados. ¿Podía ser una ilusión óptica por la posición desde donde observaba?

No le dió más vueltas. Muy pronto lo visitaría y lo comprobaría de primera mano.

Abrió la ventana para poder ver mejor a los lados. Gracias a eso, pudo ver el Templo de los monstruos. Como Eclipsa había dicho... no tenía pérdida. Aunque el templo en sí mismo fuera más pequeño, la montaña sobre el que estaba situado lo hacía un punto incluso más alto y visible que el propio castillo Butterfly.

Creyó también que unas pequeñas estructuras puntiagudas que vehía en otro lugar podían ser la parte más alta del castillo Avarius que recientemente Ludo y sus hermanos habían reconstruido. De todas formas, desde la habitación era imposible confirmarlo.

Hoy era un día especial. Era el primer amanecer de un nuevo mundo. Y entonces a Star se le pasó una idea por la cabeza.

\- Marco... Maaaaarcooooo... - susurró en el oído a su novio

Un Marco somnoliento, con la cara hundida en la almohada habló a través de ella.

\- Necesito dormiiiiiir... Si no hay un nuevo apocalipsis o guerra, déjame.  
\- Te lo vas a perder, Marco.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Marco se sentó en la cama, con las manos en la cara para evitar una luz que en realidad estaba ahí...

\- ¿Perderme el qué? - preguntó aún medio atontado  
\- Un nuevo amanecer, Marco. El primero de Earthni.  
\- ¿Él qué? - preguntó confuso  
\- Earthni... Mewnearth... Como quieras llamarlo. Ya sabes... la fusión de la Tierra y Mewni  
\- ¿Has dicho que va a amanecer?... pero... ¿Qué hora es?  
\- Las 5 y 10.  
\- OOOooooo - y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama  
\- Entonces... ¿vas a perdertelo?  
\- Hay uno cada día...

Star cogió a Marco y comenzó a zarandearlo.

\- ¡Vamos Marco! ¡Sólo hay un primer amanecer de la historia de una nueva dimensión!

Marco abrío por fin los ojos al completo, aunque con cara de enfadado. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y ahora podía apreciar como las bolsas de los ojos estaban gordas y amoratadas.

\- OOohhh.. Ok... Necesitas descansar un poco más. - dijo mientras volvía a bajarle los párpados pasando su mano por encima.  
\- Podemos fingir otro día que es el número uno y verlo juntos... Voy a hacer una cosa... Voy a darme un paseo por nuestro nuevo hogar en ayunas, así te dejo un par de horas más y luego desayunamos juntos, ¿vale?  
\- Me parece perfecto - dijo bostezando  
\- Ah... ¡Me llevo tu bici!

Marco tardó un minuto en procesar lo que había pasado...  
"Espera... ¿Star se ha llevado a mi pequeña?...  
... Bueno... qué más da. Puedo seguir durmiendo... POR FIN... TODA LA CAMA PARA MÍ SÓLO"

Star comenzó a pasear... o más bien correr, con la bicicleta de Marco. La luz seguía creciendo, pero el sol saldría tras una colina, y eso le daba tiempo añadido para reconocer bien el lugar antes del evento.

Empezó a moverse en espiral alrededor de la casa de los Diaz, para acordarse bien de todo. La zona más cercana a la casa, era prácticamente todo terrestre. Las casas del vecindario acabaron recolocadas sin un sentido aparente. Símplemente estaban en diferentes lugares. Pero a medida que se alejaba, las cosas raras iban en aumento.

Lo primero y más llamativo era que los sitios más emblemáticos de Mewni eran ahora parte de Echo Creek. Uno podría pensar que si juntas dos ciudades, el resultado sería una ciudad más grande. Pero no es lo que había pasado aquí. Echo Creek se había vuelto más compacto, pero aún mucho más los lugares de Mewni. Todo estaba mucho más cerca y concentrado, pero con una exquisita colocación que hacía que no se sintiera apretado ni artificial, como si hubiera sido diseñado con mucho cuidado.

Sólo los bosques se habían alejado, apartándose hacia el exterior de Echo Creek, con pequeños remanentes en el interior.

Había mucho que ver, pero Star se dirigía al Templo de los Monstruos, ahora que en su parte más alta comenzaba a estar iluminada por el sol. Se dió prisa, justo para llegar cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar la puerta de entrada.

Por fin se relajó y miró al horizonte, a la colina por la que el sol comenzaba a aparecer.

A Star siempre le habían gustado los amaneceres y atardeceres. Cuando aún vivía en el castillo Butterfly, a veces subía a alguno de los tejados para ver como el sol aparecía o se ocultaba. El gradiente de color, y esa mágica sensación de estar cambiando de un momento a otro del día le parecían algo hermoso.

También lo había hecho en la Tierra. Era curioso que en el amanecer era cuando Mewni y la Tierra más se parecían. Ambos tenían un crepúsculo azul oscuro, y durante la aparición del sol se producían esos colores anaranjados fuertes.

A Star le había parecido un poco más hermoso el de la Tierra, porque el azul contrastaba más que el rosa de Mewni. Lo primero que notó Star es que hoy el cielo parecía mucho más azul y menos púrpura que ayer, como si finalmente los cielos se hubieran mezclado definitivamente y la Tierra fuera dominante.  
¿Sería algo permanente o pasajero? ¿Tendrían días "de Mewni" y "días de la Tierra" como una nueva meteorología o finalmente desaparecería el cielo de Mewni para siempre?

Star reflexionó sobre esto. Hace casi dos años, cuando aún estaba en sus primeros días en la Tierra, Marco le había explicado que ellos conocían el mundo medieval, porque una vez la Tierra fue un lugar parecido. Sin magia, eso sí, pero con armaduras, caballeros y una sociedad parecida.  
Ellos ya lo habían dejado atrás. ¿Era la Tierra más "avanzada" que Mewni?  
Si era así, ¿podría ser que Mewni acabara asimilada por la Tierra como parecía que ocurría hoy con el cielo?

La euforia del nuevo día había desaparecido. Marco tenía razón. Sí... un amanecer podía ser hermoso... pero era sólo eso.  
La luz del sol comenzaba a bañar lo que fué Nueva Ciudad Monstruo. Ahora mismo era un barrio más de Echo Creek.  
Algunas piezas de armaduras de guerreros solarianos desmontados brillaban con más fuerza con la luz del sol.

Ayer, Star, se sintió muy feliz al ver como las armaduras se despedazaban solas ante la falta de magia. Era el fin de la guerra.  
Pero ahora se daba cuenta que eso era el principio. Los estragos causados, las casas rotas, un montón de pisadas que destrozaban los caminos, el templo agujereado... Todo eso seguía ahí, recordando a todo el mundo que aquello no era un mal sueño y había ocurrido de verdad.

Star había apreciado que cierta gente se había reunido alrededor de fogatas. A pesar de ser verano, eran días de noches frescas y sin techo sobre el que cobijarse, una fuente de calor ayuda a dormir mejor.

Dudó por un momento si saludar a Eclipsa, Globgor y Meteora pero finalmente decidió que probablemente no era buena idea. Meteora casi seguro que estaría dormida aún y visitarles ahora sólo les molestaría.

Seguía siendo temprano, antes de regresar con Marco, así que decidió bajar, con la bicicleta en mano, a comprobar el estado de la Ciudad Monstruo.

El lugar era tranquilo... pero era una tranquilidad propia de un cementerio. Aunque por suerte, no había habido víctimas aquí, sí que la mayoría habían abandonado el lugar para refugiarse en el templo por los ataques de los solarianos.

\- Papá - preguntó un pequeño -. Se ha apagado el fuego.

El padre miró con preocupación a Star, que se dirigía hacia ellos.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir al templo, como los demás.  
\- Pero dijiste...  
\- Sé lo que dije... Venga... vámonos. - dijo mirando para abajo, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño  
\- Hola - dijo Star amablemente... - ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?  
\- No... no... gracias - dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y apatía.  
\- Papá... ¿es ella un soldado sol...?  
\- Pssss - le dijo con disimulo mientras le tapaba la boca y negaba con la cabeza  
\- ¡Soy Star Butterfly! He estado ayudando a la reina Eclipsa todo este tiempo... Quizás no me reconozcais porque he perdido las marcas de mis mejillas...  
\- Lo que tú digas - respondió el padre con poco interés  
\- Y no teneis que preocuparos por los soldados. La magia ha desaparecido así que no va a haber soldados... nunca más...  
\- ¿Es eso verdad, papá?  
\- No lo sé... Vámonos - dijo mientras empujó delicadamente a su hijo con su brazo rodeándole amorosamente la espalda. Y agregó en bajito. - No te creas lo que te digan. Los mewmanos no son de fiar.

Ese pequeño baño de realidad entristeció a Star. El ataque había hecho retroceder la situación de paz entre mewmanos y monstruos unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Ahora... con un humor diferente, retomó su viaje en bicicleta alejándose de aquel lugar y regresando a la zona más terrestre.  
La Tierra... quizás los humanos, con la perspectiva de su dimensión, pudiera ayudar a calmar los ánimos entre mewmanos y monstruos.

Star se topó con el parque donde solían traer a los cachorros... ¡Pobres cachorros! A pesar de su aspecto convencional, eran criaturas mágicas, con Cloudy, Kevin y otros tantos seres mágicos creados por la varita. Pero eso nunca crecían. Pero todos ellos estaban ahora desaparecidos.

En este parque se respiraba una tranquilidad real, especialmente a estas horas donde muchos aún están levantándose y el ambiente era como lo recordaba.

\- ¿Mamá?

Moon estaba sentada en un banco, ligeramente recostada hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Star? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Es muy temprano.  
\- Quería ver el amanecer del nuevo mundo. ¿Y tú?  
\- Tu padre invitó a los Maizleys... ¡Son muy ruidosos!  
\- Jajajaja... Esto... Lo siento.

Su madre sonrió con algo de tristeza.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Esta máquina de venta automática no estaba aquí antes! - dijo señalando una máquina de vending al lado del banco - ¡Y tiene snoo...! ¿Snickers? Será un clon terrestre. Por probar...

Star sacó una barrita...

\- Nope... Demasiado caramelo y poco azucar. Las Snookers saben mucho mejor... En fin... Voy a casa de los Diaz ahora... ¿Por qué no vienes y descansas allí un poco, mamá?  
\- No pasa nada, Star. De todas maneras... no lograría dormir.

Star sacó un par de refrescos de la máquina y se sentó lentamente al lado de su madre.

\- Toma, mamá. Tiene cafeina... Hace milagros cuando tienes sueño.  
\- Gracias, hija. Pero... no creo que logre quitarme de la cabeza lo que ha pasado... Han pasado tantas cosas...  
\- Muchas. - respondió la hija, mientras sorbía lentamente su refresco.  
\- Deberíamos hablar de ello, Star. Sobre lo que hice...  
\- No es necesario, mamá... ¿Cuantas veces he sido yo quien la ha liado?  
\- No es lo mismo, Star... Tú nunca...me traicionaste.

Star sabía que tenía razón. Pero no quería pensar en ello. Ya había perdido a su madre una vez y no quería volver a perderla. Prefería olvidar. Quería olvidar.

\- Me da igual, mamá... Ya te he perdonado.  
\- Pero perdonar no es lo mismo que confiar, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo vas a volver a confiar en mí despues de eso?

Era cierto. Perdón y confianza son dos cosas diferentes. Aún no estaba preparada para eso.

\- Mamá... Creo... que tenemos dos formas de ver el mundo muy diferentes. Ojalá no fuera así, pero... tenemos que aceptarlo. Puedo confiar en tí para otras cosas... pero para el tema de los monstruos... No creo que pueda entenderte... ni aunque quiera.  
\- ¡Pero yo no tengo ningún problema con los monstruos!  
\- Mamá... Creaste un ejército que los aplastó literalmente y estuvo a punto de masacrarlos...  
\- ¡Pero no es lo que quería! ¡Yo sólo quería que Eclipsa abandonara el trono! Si creé un ejército tan poderoso fue para que Eclipsa no se planteara siquiera luchar. Ella vería que luchar sería imposible, le ofrecería renunciar a la corona y el ejército se retiraría. ¡Ese era el plan!

A pesar del esfuerzo que Star estaba haciendo para mantenerse calmada, para no enfadarse con su madre, no pudo evitar que estas palabras la enfurecieran.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te interesaba la corona? ¡Eclipsa lo estaba haciendo bien!  
\- La corona me daba igual, Star. De hecho, gracias al poblado me he dado cuenta de los grandes errores que he cometido en mi vida. Jamás debí haberles hecho tan dependientes de mi trabajo... de la magia. Yo lo único que quería era que Eclipsa depusiera la varita.  
\- Pues no lo entiendo, mamá. Eclipsa jamás te hizo nada. Vale, sí, estuvo lo de Meteora pero... ¿acaso tú no habrías hecho algo parecido? ¡Y fue un accidente! Luego finges que te cae bien, como cuando regresamos de Pie Island, o en su coronación cuando en realidad conspirabas contra ella... ¿Por qué le guardas tanto resentimiento, mamá? ¡No lo entiendo!

Moon suspiró.

\- Ese nunca fue el problema... No negaré que he desconfiado de las verdaderas intenciones de Eclipsa por mucho tiempo. Llegué a creer realmente que Globgor era... lo que decían que era, ya sabes... Un terrible monstruo devorador de mewmanos... pero... despues de verle... nada tenía sentido. ¡Temí que el destino fuera algo peor!  
\- ¿Destino? ¿De qué destino hablas?  
\- Te gusta poco leer, Star... Así que supongo que no recordarás los cuentos de SkyWynne... ¿verdad?  
\- Vagamente... ¿Por?  
\- Omnitraxus me dijo que los cuentos de SkyWynne estaban basados en la realidad. SkyWynne era una experta de la manipulación del tiempo y había visto el futuro. Había un cuento... sobre cuatro reinas. Las reinas que representarían la eterna lucha del bien contra el mal. Tréboles, Picas, Diamantes y Corazones. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta que estaban justo esos símbolos en la puerta y en el techo de la sala de las reinas? Las últimas reinas... eso decía el cuento.  
\- ¿Las últimas reinas?  
\- Yo... al igual que tú, Star... antes de lo de mi madre y lo de Toffee... bueno... estaba más preocupada de ser yo misma. No había prestado demasiado interés por las leyendas o la magia. Pero despues de lo de Toffee, y el hechizo de Eclipsa, y lo que me hizo... fue cuando me dí cuenta de la historia... cuando Omnitraxus me la contó. Eclipsa eran las picas, yo los diamantes... y había sido corrompida por la magia oscura. Cuatro reinas... una batalla al final de los tiempos... Siempre me lo imaginé en una batalla de dos contra dos. El bien y el mal en equilibrio. Luz contra oscuridad. Eclipsa me había engañado para obtener su libertad y sólo el destino había querido que Eclipsa no se hubiera liberado... Durante toda mi juventud miraba mis brazos con temor... temiendo sucumbir a esa oscuridad.  
\- ¿Por qué nunca me contaste esta historia?  
\- Cuando naciste... Star... Tus mejillas... tus corazones... Tres de las cuatro reinas del final de los tiempos... ¿En quien crees que pensé que serían las dos contra dos en la historia?  
\- Obviamente... Eclipsa tú... yo... y Meteora.  
\- Pero no sabíamos nada de Meteora entonces... Pero tenía que ser una Butterfly... una reina.  
\- ¿Quieres decir?  
\- Mi nieta... tu hija.  
\- ¡ ¿Pensabas que tu nieta sería malvada? ! - preguntó atónita Star  
\- No... No lo sabía con seguridad, pero yo ya... estaba marcada. Lo que creí por mucho tiempo es que YO acabaría sucumbiendo a la oscuridad, pero no podía saberlo con seguridad. Además, no podía descartar que fueran tres contra una. Si iba a ser tu nieta, siendo reina... había mucho tiempo. Pero esa pesadilla me persiguió por mucho tiempo... Sólo había una cosa que no cuadraba.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Había más profecías... Como las de Rhina.  
\- ¿La reina de los acertijos?  
\- Sí... Había una que hablaba precísamente de la última reina... y numéricamente parecía que serías tú. O siendo más precisa, yo. Tú nunca alcanzarías el trono formalmente si la referencia de Rhina era correcta. Esa posibilidad me intranquilizaba aún más. Podía quedarme menos tiempo. Pero todo cobró sentido cuando Meteora apareció.  
\- Los tréboles.  
\- Sí... Ya no tenía dudas. Éramos las cuatro. No podía ser una casualidad. Y apareció destruyéndolo todo. La reina de la oscuridad y su hija... Me costaba mucho pensar en otro final que no fuera nosotras dos enfrentándonos las unas a las otras.  
\- ¿Por eso siempre sospechaste de Eclipsa?  
\- No estoy ciega, Star. Eclipsa podía ser una gran farsante que nos engañara a todos, pero parecía una madre que sólo buscaba el bien de su hija.  
Podía no estar mintiendo y símplemente estar seducida por la oscuridad... como temí durante tanto tiempo que me ocurriera a mí misma. ¿Sabes lo que es temer cada día si hacer lo que parecía correcto en el momento o dudar de si cada acción que tomaba a su favor sólo nos estaba empujando a nuestra destrucción? ¡El fin de las reinas, Star! Eso sonaba a... que moriríamos... Que morirías. - dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían.  
\- Debiste decírmelo.  
\- Todo ocurrió tan rápido... Y cuando volvimos... Meteora era un bebé... creí que volvíamos a tener tiempo.  
\- Pero aún dudabas de Eclipsa, ¿verdad? Entonces... ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?  
\- Estabas tan implicada con ayudar a los monstruos... Te habrías tomado mis advertencias como una paranoia para que no pudieras ayudarlos. Soy tu madre, Star... ¿Cuantas veces me has hecho caso cuando estabas convencida de tener razón?

Star calló. Había una gran verdad en eso. Star prefería una bronca a no hacer lo que creía correcto.

\- Así que lo dejé pasar... Incluso comencé a dudar de todo lo que creía. Eclipsa realmente era una madre que quería a su bebé y quería reconciliar a mewmanos y monstruos. Hice lo posible dejar de obsesionarme... alejarme un poco para tratar de verlo desde una nueva perspectiva... Por eso lo de irme con tu padre a la yurta... Y por un tiempo funcionó.  
\- ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? ¿Fue por Mina?  
\- En parte. Me la encontré por casualidad un día, en nuestro castillo. Buscaba reiniciar el programa solariano e intentó convencerme de que yo lo liderara. Esa primera vez me negué, pero otro día apareció en la aldea buscando reclutas. Me enfrenté verbalmente a ella, pero ví a la gente... Estaba dispuesta a seguirla. Y aún peor, Mina nos mostró como había logrado dar poderes a un cuervo.  
No sé como lo había logrado. No debería ser capaz. Pero lo había hecho.  
Me imaginé lo que vendría despues. Con o sin mi aprobación, ella construiría su ejército y atacaría a Eclipsa. Fue entonces cuando me replanteé que lo había entendido todo mal.  
Eclipsa estaba marcada, igual que yo, pero ninguna de las dos había llevado la oscuridad tan lejos como para que alcanzase el corazón y nos dejáramos dominar por la oscuridad. Si Eclipsa se veía forzada a luchar, podía usar otra vez la magia oscura... y finalmente sucumbir a ella y empujar los eventos del fin de las reinas. Entonces pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptar liderar a Mina y los soldados. Hacer un ejército tan grande que Eclipsa ni se molestase en combatir y recuperar la corona.  
\- No diste ni una, mamá. - dijo Star ahora de mejor humor.  
\- Lo sé... Debí haberlo intuido con todas las indirectas que me tiraba Glossarick. "Las profecías son engañosas. Pueden ocurrir de manera muy diferente a como te imaginas". "¿Has pensado que podrías acabar siendo la mala de la historia?", me decía. Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber que seríamos las cuatro contra el mal? ¿Y que el mal sería la corrupción misma de la magia? ¿Y que Mina me traicionaría?... Todo mi plan salió mal.

Mientras su madre parecía derrumbarse, Star recobraba el ánimo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Todo lo contrario, mamá! Míralo de este modo. Finalmente no ha habido masacre de monstruos. La profecía se ha complido sin que nadie haya tenido que sucumbir a la magia. Es el fin de las reinas... sí... ¡pero sólo del reinado y la magia! ¡Nosotras seguimos aquí! Quizás todo haya sido para bien.  
\- Pero el ataque fue un acto... imperdonable.  
\- ¡Tenemos una buena distracción encima! - dijo Star señalando el parque humano que tenían delante - Quizás dejen de preocuparse de lo que hay entre ellos para centrarse en como integrarse con los humanos.  
\- Ojalá tengas razón... Pero me temo que no olvidarán tan fácilmente... Es una pena que no tengamos magia... Quizás el hechizo de Eclipsa habría sido la solución. ¡Mind eraser! ¡PewPew!  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- ¿Eclipsa no te lo contó? Cuando Eclipsa y yo nos colamos en la alta comisión para destapar la conspiración, me habló de ese hechizo y se lo lancé a Sean por accidente.  
\- ¿Qué? Jajajajaja... ¡Ojalá lo hubiera visto!  
\- El caso es que funcionó muy bien. Olvidó justo lo que deseaba que olvidara. ¡Qué bien nos vendría ahora!  
\- Pues no más magia, mamá. Habrá que hacerlo al estilo terrestre.  
\- ¿Y qué estilo es ese?  
\- No tengo ni idea... pero lo veremos muy pronto... BUUUURPPP...

Star acababa de finalizar su conversación con un eructo tremendo, poniéndose un poco colorada ante su madre, esperando su reprimenda.

\- Star... - Moon iba a corregir a su hija... pero ante todo lo que habían hablado, sintió que era romper el momento -. Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con tu padre. Tiene grandes cualidades, pero el decoro no es su fu-BUUUURRRRPPPP

Moon se puso como un tomate. Y Star estalló en carcajada...

\- No... No se como ha podido pasar. Lo siento. - dijo avergonzada la ex-reina.  
\- Ay, mamá... Tienes tanto que aprender sobre la Tierra... ¡Es la bebida! ¿No te has dado cuenta de la cantidad de gas que le echan a los refrescos? Tiene mucho más que la cerveza.  
\- ¡Oh, no...! ¡Ya verás tu padre cuando lo descubra! ¡Se va a pasar el día retando a eructos a todo el poblado!  
\- Entonces va a encajar genial aquí. Los concursos de eructos es un pasatiempo habitual entre los chicos cuando se aburren. En fin, mamá... tengo que volver. Le dije a Marco que desayunaríamos juntos.  
\- Claro hija.  
\- Y mamá... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que no nos comprenderíamos? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Claro que lo comprendo! Gracias por contármelo todo... Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.  
\- Tienes razón, hija. Gracias por escucharme.  
\- Siempre... ¡Abrazo!


	6. MIB

Marco se despertó nuevamente. Aún cansado, la luz había crecido demasiado y las voces de los vecinos eran demasiado fuertes. Con mala gana, se levantó y miró su reloj.

"A lo mejor Star ya está aquí. Debería bajar."

Miró un momento por la ventana que Star había dejado abierta. Varios vecinos discutían. Desde la distancia no podía asegurarlo pero parecía que estuvieran discutiendo por las plazas de aparcamiento o algo así. No era de extrañar por el caos que la magia había causado. Por si la aparición de otra dimensión en medio de Echo Creek no era suficiente caos, se había añadido un mágico desplazamiento de todos los lugares, cambiando de sitio.

"Espero que queden suficientes cereales. A saber donde está la tienda o si abrirá hoy".

Al bajar, se encontró a su madre, que estaba tranquilamente tomando un té, leyendo un libro relajadamente como si todo fuera normal.

\- Buenos días, mamá...  
\- Buenos días, cariño. ¿Que tal has dormido hoy?

"Horrible... Fatal... El peor día de mi vida..." - pensó... aunque reprimió esa respuesta para sí mismo.

\- He descubierto que mi novia tiene un sueño nocturno muy ajetreado. Igual tiene unos minutos que se pone a hacer movimientos de lucha, que se pone a hablar en sueños... Star se mueve todo el rato... No he descansado mucho.  
\- Ya te acostumbrarás.  
\- Tengo mis dudas.  
\- Créeme. Llegará el día que el que la noche que no lograrás dormir será la noche que no esté a tu lado.

Marco sonrió ante la idea.

\- Ojalá sea así... pero espero no acabar con moratores hasta que nos acostumbremos. Da unos golpes impresionantes para estar dormida.  
\- Bueno... Quizás Star esté más nerviosa de lo normal... Habeis pasado por mucho últimamente.

Su madre tenía razón. En medio de la noche, cuando Star comenzaba a hablar, le mencionó muchas veces, probablemente rememorando el momento cuando se separaron en el reino de la magia.

"Marco... ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes sola!"  
Y Marco... despierto y viendo como se agitaba, le susurraba al oido... "Tranquila...Todo está bien. Estoy a tu lado. Abrazándote. Es todo un sueño."  
Entonces Star se tranquilizaba y al poco sonreía feliz. Lamentablemente la noche era larga y los momentos malos regresaron varias veces. En alguno incluso mencionó a Toffee. Era mucho lo que habían pasado y lo que se había acumulado en su subconsciente.

\- ¿Sabes que tu padre tambien se pone bastante movido por la noche cuando está nervioso?  
\- ¿Papá nervioso?  
\- Oh... sí... Intenta ocultarlo, pero cuando tiene algo importante, como presentar una nueva galería... Y tendrías que haberle visto cuando te fuiste a Mewni. Tu padre estuvo durante dos semanas agitado.  
\- No sé si aguantaría dos semanas como hoy.

Su madre rió con ligereza

\- Aprendes trucos. Por ejemplo, cuando tu padre tiene una noche agitada y me despierta, le cojo de las manos y lo abrazo. Entonces se tranquiliza.

Marco sonrió. En cierta manera era lo que había hecho él con Star. Quizás debía haberlo hecho en todo momento y no sólo cuando Star parecía estar pasándolo realmente mal, en una pesadilla.

\- Mamá... ¿Has comido cereales? - dijo Marco mirando el armario - Juraría que ayer Star y yo comimos media caja. ¿Y la otra media?

Una mano apareció detrás del sofá, agitando la caja que portaba.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? Deberías haber sabido que pasaría. Tu novia tuvo problemas de sonambulismo.  
\- ¡Janna! ¡No te comas nuestros cereales!  
\- Tarde, Diaz. - dijo mientras Marco le arrebataba la caja para confirmar que no quedaba ni un puñado de cereal.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Janna?  
\- ¿No es obvio? Gorroneandoos el desayuno.

Marco gruñó.

\- ¡Ahora me harás ir al comercio! ¿Es que no puedes comer en tu casa? ¿Que te parecería que fuera yo a la tuya a tomarte tu comida?  
\- Toda tuya, Marco. Mi madre es todo leche de soja, tofu y cosas parecidas.  
\- Ummmppp... Pues el comercio no abre hasta dentro de una hora... Si es que lo hace... y si es que lo encuentro.  
\- Ah... No te preocupes. Te traje tu comida. La metí toda al frigorífico.  
\- ¿Eh?

Marco fue a examinar el frigorífico. Toda una balda llena de Pudding.

\- ¿Pudding?  
\- Lo llevabas debajo de tu sudadera cuando apareciste. No iba a tirarlo. Lo metí en la nevera de la ambulancia... ya sabes... esa que tienen para órganos, hasta que pude escaquearme. Lo llevé a casa, pero está muy insulso. Así que te lo he vuelto a traer. Pudding por cereales. Es un intercambio justo.  
\- Ya... Seguro... ¿Y qué hago ahora yo con esto? En fin... huevos, leche, harina, azucar, levadura... supongo que puedo hacer un bizcocho. Espero que Star tarde un poco en llegar.

* * *

Mientras Star regresaba a casa de los Diaz, se encontró Tom estaba echado descansando, casi dormido, en un banco de una parada de autobús

\- ¿Star? ¡Star! - dijo mientras se despejaba - ¡Por fín encuentro a alguien conocido!  
\- ¡Tom! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has dormido aquí?  
\- Sólo ha sido un sueñecito como de ... - dijo mientras miraba su reloj - ¡ ¿cinco horas? !  
\- ¿Te perdiste?  
\- Algo así... Estuve hablando con gente. Ayer era todo un caos, y cuando se hizo tarde intenté bajar a casa... pero no funcionó.  
\- Te has quedado sin poderes... Normal.  
\- No exáctamente - dijo mientras hizo aparecer una pequeña llama sobre su dedo - pero estoy como a medio gas.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Entonces no dependes del reino de la magia!  
\- Supongo que mi parte de demonio sigue funcionando. Pero mis portales no van. Como antesdeayer.  
\- Oh. Y no podrías, ya sabes, BLABLABLABLA - hizo Star un sonido gutural - y ¿hacer una escalera o algo así?  
\- Sí... pero algo no va bien. Mira... te lo enseño...

Tom volvió a levitar y hacer su invocación demoniaca emitiendo sus sonidos guturales, y como aquella vez cuando estaba dispuesto a refugiar a Star el día que la Meteora adutal y monstruosa atacó. El suelo se abrió y unas escaleras aparecieron hacia una puerta al final.

\- Ok... Todo parece bien... - dijo Star.  
\- No exactamente... Mira. - dijo bajando las escaleras

La puerta al final de esta era muy tétrica. Por la puerta corría una sangre hirviente y apestosa que podía confundirse con lava y a través de ella, como si fuera un portal, se podían oir lamentos y quejidos muy fuertes.

\- Esto es más... siniestro de lo que recordaba.  
\- ¿Verdad? Y mira... ¡El pomo no se mueve! ¡Está cerrada! Lo que sea que haya pasado arriba también ha afectado al inframundo, así que ahora no puedo entrar. Por eso me quedé en el banco.

Star y Tom subieron a la calle de nuevo.  
\- Así que intenté buscar la casa de Marco, que tampoco estaba en su sitio y al final me quedé descansando ahí... ¡Tengo que averiguar que ha pasado!  
\- Mmmm... ¿Tiene la Tierra su propio inframundo? Porque si Mewni y la Tierra se han fusionado... ¿no podría haber pasado lo mismo abajo?  
\- Oh ¡OOOOOOH! ¡Mierda! ¡El inframundo de la Tierra!  
\- ¿Cual es el problema?  
\- ¿Recuerdas cuando Marco nos contó la idea que tenían los humanos del inframundo cuando tenía reservas en ir allí?  
\- Oooh. Sí... Jejeje... Eterno sufrimiento, tortura infinita... Terrestres... Son unos exagerados.  
\- No dije nada... por no quitarle el sueño a Marco. Pero mi madre me dijo que los demonios terrestres son muy duros.  
\- Espera... ¿El inframundo de la Tierra es así?  
\- ... ¿Puede?  
\- ¡Ahora también es mi inframundo! - dijo Star asustada en un momento de realización.  
\- ¡Tengo que ponerme en contacto con mi madre! - dijo mientras comenzó a levitar con su fuego  
\- ¿A donde vas?  
\- Voy a intentar abrir otra escelara en la zona de Mewni... en el templo de los Monstruos. Si conecta con mi inframudo ¡quizás allí pueda bajar! ¡Nos vemos! - dijo mientras se fué a toda velocidad  
\- Oooohh... Tengo que ser una niña buena, tengo que ser una niña buena... - dijo Star en shock pensando en lo horrible que sería acabar en un inframundo así.

Un coche pasó por delante, metiéndose de golpe en el agujero de Tom, sacando a Star de su shock de golpe.

\- ¡El estado de las carreteras es intolerable! - dijo el conductor mientras salía a pié del agujero- ¡Me voy a quejar al alcalde!  
"¡Oh, Mewni! ¡Esto es culpa nuestra! ¿Será suficiente para ir al inframundo?"

* * *

"Qué tarde... qué tarde... qué tarde... ¡Soy una mala novia!"  
\- ¡Ya estoy aquí! - dijo agitada Star entrando por la puerta de los Diaz de una patada - ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón...! por retrasarme. Si has desayunado ya, Marco, no importa. De verdad que siento llegar tan tarde.  
\- No pasa nada, Star. Dijiste que dos horas y han pasado dos horas y media.  
\- Quiero que sepas que he tardado un poco más porque estuve lavando tu bicicleta. Te la he dejado como nuevecita... - dijo Star con sonrisa forzada.

Marco levantó la ceja suspicaz y se acercó a ver la bicicleta, sospechando que detrás del extraño comportamiento de su novia había algún destrozo disimulado.

\- Mmmm... Todo parece en su sitio. ¡Y es verdad que la has dejado reluciente! ¡Gracias!  
\- Todo por mi novio.  
\- Ok... Ahora dime que te pasa, porque ¿cuando has limpiado algo por iniciativa propia? ... ¡y sin magia!  
\- ¿YoooOOOooo? NADA. ¡No pasa absolutamente nada!

"ESO ES MENTIR, STAR... Y ESTÁ MAL... Pero si se lo digo... ¿No se pondrá más nervioso?...Eso tampoco estaría bien. ¡NO SÉ QUE ES LO CORRECTO!"

\- En serio, Star... ¡Estás sudando!  
\- ¡Los inframundos de Mewni y la Tierra se han fusionado!

No era lo que Marco esperaba. De hecho, ni entendía el problema.

\- Ajá... ¿Y eso qué significa?  
\- Si eres buena persona... ¡nada de nada!... Venga... vamos a desayunar nuestros cereales preferidos. - dijo Star empujándolo de nuevo a la casa  
\- No podemos... Janna se los ha comido.

Janna levantó la mano detrás del sofá en forma de saludo.

\- No pasa nada. - dijo Star  
\- De verdad que estás muy rara. Se comen tus cereales... ¿y no te importa?  
\- ¡Hay que compartir! ¿Verdad Janna?  
\- Yo te apoyo, hermana.  
\- Ok. Bueno. He hecho este bizcocho... Aún no lo he probado. No sé qué tal habrá quedado. - dijo mientras cortaba un trozo y se lo ofrecía a Star

Star lo probó. No estaba mal. Tenía bastante azucar. Pero tenía un fondo un poco insulso.

\- No está mal. ¡Qué suerte tengo de tener un novio cocinero! - dijo mientras le dió un beso en la mejilla  
\- Estás muy rara...  
\- ¿Pero en el buen sentido?  
\- Sí... ¿pero no? No pareces tú misma. Es como si te esforzadas en ser alguien que no eres.

La cara de Star fue de preocupación.  
"No soy así... Yo soy una persona problemática... ¡Como las que merecen ir al inframundo!"

\- Chicos... ¿Podeis callar un momento? Están contando lo de la fusión de las dimensiones ahora mismo. - dijo Janna señalando la tele  
\- ¡Oye! ¡Esta es nuestra casa! - protestó Marco - En todo caso deberías ser tú quien...  
\- PSssssstt - dijo Janna mientras le ponía un dedo delante de la boca a Marco para hacerlo callar.

* Tenemos nuevos datos - decían por la tele -. Los lugares de colisión dimensional han vuelto a crecer. A continuación mi compañero volverá a hacer recuento..  
* Echo Creek, California,... Una sociedad aparentemente medieval y fantástica ha aparecido en medio y el pueblo ha sufrido un drástico cambio. También han aparecido criaturas humanoides de diversos tipos.

\- ¡Hey chicos! - dijo el padre de Marco - Dice el abuelo que les ha pasado algo parecido... ¡Ah! Lo estais viendo por la tele...

* En Tijuana, Mexico han aparecido criaturas peludas de diversos tamaños. Se han notificado múltiples peleas. Aún no estamos seguros de quienes las han comenzado.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Creo que esa es la dimensión de Kelly! ¡Kelly está aquí! - dijo Star zarandeando a Marco de excitación... - Oh... Perdona.

* En Roma nos notifican un pequeño caos generado por la aparición de unos extraños felinos...

En la tele aparecieron imágenes de una plaza llena de gatos. Uno de ellos se dió la vuelta mostrando una horrible cara humana.

* "FUERA DE MI VISTA"

\- Que malas pulgas tienen esos gatos - dijo Star.

* ¡Susan...! Noticia de última hora... Creen que uno de los bares de la ruta 66 es realmente de procedencia interdimensional... Tenemos a Sullivan en el terreno... Pasamos... ¿John? ¿John Sullivan?

Se produce un cambio de cámara y aparece un tipo en un bar de moteros. Algunos eran moteros normales.

* Te escucho. Aunque a primer vistazo parece un bar de moteros normal, aseguran que no todo el mundo es de aquí. Probemos una entrevista... ¡Disculpe señor!  
* ¿Sí?

\- ¡Talon! - gritaron Star y Marco a la vez.

* Estoy en directo... ¿Le importaría quitarse las gafas? Es que crean reflejos en la cámara.  
* Está bien... Si sólo es un momento - dijo quitándose las gafas, mostrando otras gafas debajo  
* Dicen que este bar procede de otra dimensión. ¿Ha visto usted a alguien raro por aquí?  
* No. - dijo con tranquilidad  
* Tío... - dijo un motero humano sentado a su lado -. Eres un pájaro...  
* ¿Y?  
* Estás en la Tierra... Aquí los pájaros no hablan.  
* ¡Retira eso! ¡COCOOOOOCK!

Los moteros comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos.

* Parece que tenemos problemas técnicos. Aún no hemos podido confirmar si el bar es realmente de procedencia extradimensional.  
* Tenemos otra compañera en Brasil. Parece que dentro de la selva ha aparecido una fauna extraña. ¿Rebeca?  
* Aquí Rebeca Wellington, para la NBC. Como pueden ver, podemos mostrarles las imágenes de una selva muy densa...  
* ¡Hey...! Es para el otro lado - dijo una voz conocida.

\- ¡BRUNCETA! - dijo Star poniéndose colorada

* ¡Ah!... Entonces...  
* Eso es el amazonas - dijo otra mujer que la acompañaba - Lo que has venido a reportar es eso de atrás.

Mostraron las imágenes de otra selva, aún más violenta.

\- La NeverZone... Supongo que el desfase de tiempo ha terminado. - dijo Marco casi para sí

* Oh... Entonces.. ¿han visto a alguien de esta nueva dimensión?  
* Yo soy de ella. - dijo Brunceta  
* ¿Y qué tal les tratan los nativos?  
* Yo soy de Brasil - dijo la mujer acompañante con acento brasileño. Brunceta y la mujer brasileña vestían ropajes muy parecidos y similar corpulencia.  
* Nos lo vamos a pasar genial, ¿eh? - dijo Brunceta... Y las dos mujeres comenzaron a reir a la vez con voz grave.

* Nuevos reportes de eventos dimensionales. - dijo el locutor retomando la transmisión - En Tokio a uno de sus rascacielos más emblemáticos le han aparecido nuevas plantas. Rafu... ¿Qué nos puedes contar?  
* Un saludo, USA. Como podeis ver, han aparecido un gran número de plantas llenas de videojuegos. Los vecinos han expresado quejas por lo obsoleto de los videojuegos del lugar. Pero han dado la bienvenida a sus nuevos vecinos que son, literalmente, piezas de Tetris - dijo mostrándolos mientras saludaban con la mano  
* Ahora vamos a las últimas plantas. Nos han concedido una entrevista... ¡Hola, señora...!  
* ¡Llámame Emperatriz... guapo!

\- Mmmm... Alfonzo se va a poner celoso de su ex. - masculló Marco

* Transmitimos para la NBC... Tenía un importante anuncio, ¿verdad?  
* Sí... Como emperatriz y CEO de ReflectaCorp queremos anunciar nuestro inicio de actividad en esta nueva dimensión. Tenemos lista nuestra nueva tecnología de comunicación 10G. ¡Supera eso Huawei!  
* Como pueden ver... los nuevos visitantes vienen pisando fuerte. Devuelvo la conexión.

\- No sabía que la ex de Ferguson era la jefa de Seahorse - dijo Star  
\- Yo tampoco.

* En Irlanda también tienen nuevos visitantes... ¿Sam?  
* Hola, USA... Estamos en el bar la Olla de Oro, en Dublín, y...

Salieron imágenes de otro pixies, discutiendo con irlandeses locales.

* ¡Dame tu oro!  
* Te lo he dicho, borracho. ¡No soy un Leprechaun! ¡Soy un pixie! ¡Sólo minamos diamantes!  
* ¡ORO!  
* Como podemos ver, los nuevos irlandeses se integran rápidamente a las costumbres locales. - agregó el reportero

* Pasamos a Tucson. ¿Mary?  
* Hola, NBC... Estoy en el Campus de Arizona donde ha aparecido una nueva fraternidad inmensa, llamada sarcásticamente "Colegio Santa Olga para princesas caprichosas". Como os podemos mostrar, los nuevos residentes serán una fuerte rival para Pi Kappa Phi como peor fraternidad del lugar.  
* ¡Disculpe! - interrumpió la princesa Brazos.  
* ¿Sí?  
* El nombre de este lugar no es sarcástico. Y este lugar no es una fraternidad. Es una escuela privada muy exclusiva.  
* ¿Sí? ¿De verdad? - dijo atónita la entrevistadora, mientras al fondo las princesas hacían una batalla de tortas con sirope.  
* Perdona, Mary... Tenemos que cortarte. Nos dicen que el presidente dará ahora un importante anuncio.

\- ¡Cariño! - dijo el padre de Marco que miraba la televisión desde detrás de los chicos - ¡El presidente va a hablar ahora!  
\- ¡Ya voy!

La televisión mostraba una canción patriótica con la bandera de USA mientras el presidente se preparaba.

Janna se puso unas gafas oscuras.

\- Janna... ¿Para qué te pones eso aquí? - preguntó Marco  
\- La luz de la televisión me molesta a los ojos.  
\- ¡Pero si llevas un buen rato delante de la pantalla! Y esas son gafas de sol.  
\- Es Janna. - dijo Star -. Es lo suyo.

\- Espero que no lo haga tan mal como imagino - dijo Angie  
\- Confía un poco más en tu presidente - respondió su esposo.

* A continuación, el presidente Ronald Tramp se dirigirá a la ciudadanía.

Por fin la pantalla cambió.

* Estimados conciudadanos - dijo el presidente - Me han informado de una situación gravísima. Tal y como había predicho, ha ocurrido. Un montón de inmigrantes ilegales se han colado en nuestro país... ¡Pero no se preocupen! Me aseguraré de que sean devueltos a donde pertenecen y ellos pagarán la construcción del muro para que no vuelvan a entrar...

\- Ayayay... - dijo Rafael en tono mexicano  
\- Te lo dije.

* ¡Robert! ¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que me estás distrayendo?

Una voz alejada e irreconocible sonaba por detrás

* Claro que será de grandes dimensiones. Ya me dirás, para que se nos cuelen tantos inmigrantes de una vez.

La voz respondía

* ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No te entiendo.

La voz esta vez sonó más alarmada

* ¿DE FUERA DE LA TIERRA? ¿EXTRATERRESTRES?

El presidente se levantó alarmado y salió caminando de la zona de visión.

* ¿Y por qué me poneis aquí a dar discursitos? ¡Llama al FBI, a la CIA, a la NSA, a la NASA!... No... a la NASA mejor no, que se tirarán años pensando que hacer... ¡A los hombres de negro!... ¡TÚ! ¡Cámara! ¡Quita esa cinta! ¡Esto no podemos transmitirlo!... ¿Cómo que no hay cinta? ¡ ¿ QUÉ ESTAMOS EN DIRECTO ? !

La pantalla pasó de nuevo al cartel con la bandera americana.

Rafael tenía las manos encima de la cara.

\- Te dije que este hombre era un patán. Deberías haber votado a Plinton.  
\- El programa económico de Ronald es mejor. ¡No me arrepiento de mi voto!

\- U. S. A. - gritó Janna sarcásticamente.

\- Espero que vuelvan a hablar de las dimensiones aparecidas... Con un poco de suerte están todas las que conocemos - dijo Star  
\- Mmmm... Creo que el bizcocho me quedó algo seco. Estaría más rico con algo de leche... Me voy por un vaso. ¿Quieres tú Star?  
\- Sí, por favor.

Cuando Marco regresó, un tipo acababa de aparecer en la televisión. Alguien con gafas oscuras y traje negro, como uno esperaría de un agente del gobierno encubierto.

* Estimados señores. Disculpen la espera. El presidente se ha indispuesto pero hablará en unos minutos. El mensaje es muy importante, por favor llamen a toda la familia y conocidos. Es de vital importancia que todos escuchen

\- Y aquí viene. - dijo Janna recolocándose las gafas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Janna?

* Ahora hablará el presidente - dijo de nuevo el hombre trajeado. Y levantó un palito con un flash y lanzó el flash.  
* La anterior intervención ha sido una parodia llevada a cabo por un humorista. - dijo con voz monótona, plana - Todo está bien. Lo que está ocurriendo con las dimensiones es un fenómeno normal que sólo ha ocurrido inoportúnamente. Todos estamos encantados de los nuevos terrestres a los que damos la bienvenida. Ahora hablará el presidente de verdad. Y recuerden... Los hombres de negro sólo son teorías conspirativas y películas de entretenimiento. Los hombres de negro NO EXISTEN.

La pantalla retornó al logo y la música patriota.

Todos, salvo Janna, estaban con los ojos perdidos en la pantalla, de forma muy parecida a cuando habían estado en el reino de la magia.

\- Espera - dijo Marco -... ¿Ese tipo ha tratado de hipnotizarnos?  
\- Noooooooo - dijo Star en tono de broma - Si era clavado a los de la película. Debe ser una broma para entretener al público.

\- No. En serio... ¡Es lo más raro que he visto en mi vida! ¿El presidente ha contratado unos frikis y le han hecho creer que son hombres de negro? Mamá... ¿Qué opinas?  
\- ¿De qué?  
\- Del tipo que ha hablado.  
\- Aunque sea un humorista, sospecho que el presidente de verdad no lo hará muy diferente.  
\- ¿Eh? Mamá... ¡El tipo trajeado de negro!  
\- ¿Qué tipo? ¿El que anunció al presidente? ¿Qué tiene de especial?  
\- Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? - dijo Marco que comenzaba a enojarse  
\- Marco... Marco... tranquilízate - dijo Janna - ¡Trasero de pollo! - dijo chasqueando los dedos. Pero a Marco no le pasó nada.  
\- ¿Tú también has intentado hipnotizarme? ¡¿Pero qué os pasa?!  
\- Janna - preguntó Star - ¿Qué está pasando?

La pantalla regresó. El presidente volvía a aparecer sentado, igual que antes, pero parecía mucho más sereno. Un par de lamparas a los lados comenzaron a lanzar pequeños flashes a la pantalla.

* Estimados ciudadanos. Estamos ante un evento inesperado. Un cruce dimensional totalmente fuera de calendario nos ha pillado a todos por sorpresa. Los científicos están trabajando para averiguar las causas de porqué ha ocurrido fuera de fecha. Debido a la falta de preparación ante el evento, lamentablemente tendremos que hacer ciertos cambios y sacrificios. Sin embargo sabemos que merecerán la pena, porque los anteriores cruces siempre significaron una oportunidad para todos.

\- ¿Pero de qué habla? ¡No ha habido anteriores cruces entre dimensiones! - protestó Marco

* Para ayudar a aliviar las tensiones de la transición y reducir los tiempos...

Por unas décimas de segundo, la imagen del presidente parpadeó. Detrás había otro leyendo. Otro hombre trajeado de negro.

\- ¡ ¿ ¡ ¿ ES UN HOLOGRAMA ? ! ? ! ¡Dime que lo habeis visto! - dijo Marco excitado a Janna y Star.

Star asintió

* ... vamos a hacer un fondo especial de un billón de dólares para ayudar a que estos cambios sean fluidos y rápidos. Pronto llegará la ayuda. Recuerden que el gobierno trabaja por ustedes. Muchas gracias a todos.

\- Vaya. - dijo Angie sorprendida - Ha ido mucho mejor de lo que me imaginé.  
\- ¿Ves? - respondió su esposo - Deberías confiar un poco más en tu presidente. ¡Dios bendiga América! ... - dijo solemnemente con la mano en el pecho - Que incluye a Mexico, por cierto.

\- ¡Pero ese no es el verdadero presidente! ¡Es un holograma! ¡Detrás había un hombre de negro!  
\- Qué bromista eres hijo...  
\- ¡No! ¡De verdad!

Janna tiró de él mientras se levantaba para tirarlo una vez más en el sofá.

\- Cállate, Diaz. Sólo vas a lograr que vengan.  
\- ¡Los hombres de negro son reales! ¡Es demencial! - insistió  
\- Ja... Lo dice el novio de la exprincesa mágica de otra dimensión, que se ha pasado media vida en una dimensión alternativa donde el tiempo viabaja a diferente ritmo.  
\- Pero... pero... ¡han hecho películas! ¡Es absurdo!  
\- Todo lo contrario, Marco. Piénsalo. ¿Qué mejor forma de esconder algo que a plena vista? Si alguien dice que ha visto hombres de negro REALES, le toman por un loco o un paranoico.  
\- Pero... pero... ¿tú lo sabías?

Janna señaló sus gafas negras

\- Tú... tú... ¡eres una de ellos!  
\- Claro que no, no digas tonterías. Se las robé a uno de ellos.  
\- ¿Y no se enteraron?  
\- No... porque también les robé esto - dijo enseñando el palito con el flash  
\- ¡Tienes uno de esos!  
\- Un neuralizador. Fue lo primero que robé. Luego lo usé contra ellos.  
\- Tiene sentido - dijo Star  
\- Lo que no tiene sentido - dijo Janna - es que vosotros no hayais sufrido sus efectos. - dijo señalando la televisión  
\- Quizás haya sido por estar tan expuestos a la magia hace poco. - dijo Star -. O por el pudding de Glossarick.  
\- ¡El pudding! - dijo Marco -. ¡He echado pudding al bizcocho!  
\- Ok... Probablemente es eso. Pues ya que sabeis el secreto, teneis que ser discretos. - dijo Janna - Lo último que querreis es llamar su atención para que os borren la memoria.  
\- No creo que sea tan fácil. - dijo Star  
\- Que crees... ¿Que es la primera vez?


	7. Recuerdos olvidados

\- ¿Quieres decir?... ¿Lo han hecho antes? - preguntó Star  
\- Os pondré un ejemplo. Marco... ¿Qué recuerdas de la primera vez que conociste a Star?  
\- Creo que todo... ¿supongo? - dijo ya dudando, pues Janna insinuaba que les habían borrado recuerdos  
\- ¿Me puedes ilustrar, por favor?  
\- Ok... Estaba en clase... me llamó el director. Me presentó a Star como una estudiante de intercambio... le enseñé la escuela... ¡estaba muy excitada!  
\- Buenos tiempos - bromeó Star  
\- Y como solía ser en aquella época, interpretó mis palabras de forma literal y lanzó un hechizo sin pensar. Así fue como descubrí que tenía poderes mágicos.  
\- ¿Y qué hizo?

Marco suspiró

\- Transformó una pequeña mariposa en una versión gigante y monstruosa... Creo que se llevó a un tipo.  
\- ¿Y luego?  
\- Me hizo su presentación clásica con un arcoiris... que se prendió de fuego.  
\- ¡Ah, sí! Uppsss... Y te despediste y saliste pitando...  
\- Sí... Y luego nos reencontramos en casa.  
\- Ok... ¿Quién llegó antes a casa?  
\- Star.  
\- ¿Y cómo llegasteis cada uno?  
\- ¿Andando, supongo? - dijo Marco  
\- Creo que... ¿también? ¡Hace mucho de eso!  
\- ¿Y cómo explicas, Marco, que tu yendo corriendo y conociendo el lugar, y Star entreteniéndose descubriendo un nuevo mundo y preguntando como llegar, Star llegara antes que tú?  
\- Usaría a Cloudy, digo yo

Star parecía confusa...

\- Lo que pasó en realidad es que ese bicho estuvo raptando gente, incluido tú, Marco. Y claro, se desató el pánico. Aparecieron estos tipos, lo pusieron todo en órden. Lavaron la cabeza a todo el mundo.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes todo esto?

Janna señaló las gafas.

\- Entonces, si las tenías de antes, ¿se puede saber de donde las has sacado?  
\- He tenido vida antes de que llegara Star, ¿sabes?  
\- ¿Me dejas tu varita? - preguntó Star a Janna señalando el neuralizador  
\- Claro... aunque no aprientes este botón. Le podrías borrar la mente a Marco.

Star puso una cara malévola ante la sugerencia de Janna.

\- Pero... ¿Y qué pasa con los que no han visto la televisión? ¿Y si sólo la escuchabas?  
\- ¿Te crees que la televisión es la única forma que tienen de bombardearnos?

Marco puso cara de escepticismo.

\- Ok... ¿Conoces la película "Ellos viven"?  
\- ¿La del accidente de avión? - preguntó Star  
\- No... - dijo Marco - Creo que te refieres a la de Carpenter, ¿verdad? Ese del tipo que descubre que hay unos seres extraños infiltrados o algo así...  
\- Esa misma - afirmó Janna  
\- Creo que no la he visto, ¿verdad Marco? - dijo Star  
\- Créeme.. No es tu estilo. - respondió a su novia  
\- ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasaba al tipo que usaba las gafas? - dijo mientras señalaba las suyas  
\- Espera... No sugerirás que estamos rodeados de extraterrestres o algo parecido, ¿verdad?  
\- Extraterrestres no... al menos que haya visto, pero... - dijo ofreciéndole las gafas -. Echa un vistazo tú mismo.

Marco cogió las gafas con intriga. Pero al ponerlas, a parte de un pequeño oscurecimiento, no vió nada especial.

\- ¿Qué tengo que mirar?

Janna señaló la estantería.

\- Pero... pero... - dijo mientras comenzaba a observar como en todo texto o cubierta, había un segundo texto oculto que ahora se hacía visible por encima.

Mientras tanto. Star estaba absorta en el nuevo aparato

\- Magia terrestre... Siento que vuelvo a tener mi varita en mis manos. Es como un hechizo de Eclipsa portatil... como dijo mamá, ¡Mind Eraser! ¡PewPew!

Marco seguía leyendo las tapas... Casi todas ponían cosas como "los hombres de negro no existen", "si vé algo extraño estará confundido o alucinando", y textos similares.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -preguntó atónito Marco  
\- Supongo que tienen a todas las imprentas bajo su control. Y teniendo en cuenta la tecnología que tienen, tampoco les debe resultar difícil.

Star tenía una cara total de realizar una travesura y tenía el dedo índice justo encima del neuralizador, mientras lo bajaba muy lentamente.

\- ¡No te reconozco, Star! - dijo Marco arrebatándole el aparato de golpe - No te había visto comportándote así desde que te fuiste a Mewni.  
\- Esa es la cuestión, Marco. Soy una adolescente. Tenía que ser responsable por el reino y todo eso pero... ¡aún soy joven!, y ya no hay magia de por medio. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a divertirme un poco? - protestó  
\- No será magia, pero casi es como si lo fuera. ¡Si no tienes cuidado podrías acabar borrándonos la memoria!  
\- A mí no... - dijo Janna. - ¿Cómo crees que me metí en esto en primer lugar? Aprendí sobre hipnosis y estados alterados de conciencia con la intención de hacer una regresión. Quería comprobar por mi misma lo que decían sobre vidas anteriores y eso. En lugar de ver una vida pasada, lo que me encontré es que me habían borrado la mente. O sea, que puedo recuperar los recuerdos si quiero.  
\- Entonces... ¿por qué te pusiste las gafas hace un rato?  
\- Que pueda recordarlo meditando no significa que no me afecte. Además, recordar algo borrado me da dolor de cabeza.  
\- ¿Y cuando no recordabas como llegaste a Mewni? ¿No era un poco lo mismo?  
\- ¡Precísamente! ¿Entiendes ahora porqué estaba flipando?  
\- ¿Lo estaba? - preguntó Star inocentemente a Marco  
\- Pensé que me habían pillado por fín. Que habían encontrado una manera definitiva de lavarme el cerebro, o que había alguna secuela o algo. Que estar en Mewni era una especie de exilo o algo así, aunque tampoco tenía mucho sentido. Supongo que la magia opera de otra manera.  
\- Y este aparato - dijo Marco mientras miraba el neuralizador - ¿no tendrá un modo recuperar memoria? Me gustaría verlo por mí mismo.

Janna puso cara de apuro.

\- No... ¿Me lo puedes devolver, por favor?  
\- Mmmmm... Esta ruedecita con escala... s,m,h,d... podría ser una escala de tiempo... supongo que la intensidad del borrado. Pero al girar en negativo tiene una R... ¿no será restaurar?

Janna intentó arrebatarle el neuralizador, pero Marco no lo soltó.

\- ¡Déjalo Marco! ¡Acabarás tostando tu cerebro!  
\- ¿Porqué no quieres que lo haga? ¿Qué escondes, Janna? - dijo mientras forcejeaban.

Y mientras Janna y Marco tiraban del aparato en direcciones contrarias, el neuralizador se activó en modo restaurar.

Flashbacks de Marco

* * *

Tal y como había dicho Janna, los recuerdos de ser atrapado por la mariposa, junto con cientos de personas...  
Tras un rescate de película, incluyendo los tipos trajeados usando armas de energía, estos tuvieron una "conversación"

_\- No somos hombres de negro. No has sido secuestrado por una mariposa monstruosa gigante. Los destrozos de la calle han sido causados por un borracho conduciendo. La magia no existe..._

Otro tipo le llamó la atención...

_\- ...salvo por la nueva chica que has conocido. Es normal que eso ocurra en otras dimensiones. Era algo que habías intuido toda tu vida. Lo aceptarás y continuarás tu vida normalmente._

* * *

Unos OVNIS aterrizaron en medio de Echo Creek. Iban detrás de la varita de Star, lo cual llevó a una extraña aventura donde Ludo y los suyos se llevaron la peor parte de enfrentarse a los alienígenas. Todo volvió al orden cuando aparecieron los hombres de negro, que se los llevaron detenidos como si se tratara de la policía.

_\- Los extraterrestres no visitan la Tierra. Probablemente ni existan. Lo que recuerdas es sólo una película que habías visto._

* * *

Star abrió una enorme fractura en el suelo y todo tipo de criaturas comenzaro a salir de él.

_\- No existe un mundo oculto bajo nuestros pies. Viaje al centro de la Tierra es sólo una novela._

* * *

Star intentó abrir un portal hacia el inframundo para tener una charla con Tom. Error. Inframundo equivocado.

_\- Has tenido una pesadilla sobre abrir un portal hacia el infierno. Si tu amiga tiene la idea de hacer eso, tú creerás que es una muy mala idea y es lo impedirás._

* * *

_\- Tu amiga no se ha transformado en una mariposa..._

Otro tipo le interrumpío

_\- Déjalo pasar. Esto es algo que tenía que pasar..._  
_\- Ok. Lo que ha ocurrido aquí ha sido todo real, salvo los hombres de negro. No hemos estado aquí, arreglando vuestras cagadas. No nos has visto._

* * *

Star, Marco y la gente de Echo Creek fue testigo de una extraña batalla entre lo que parecía una batalla de magos.

_\- No. No hay magos en la Tierra. Eso es Harry Potter._

* * *

Un extraño tipo tan loco como Mina Loveberry apareció por Echo Creek que decía que allí se había fundado la mítica organización de los hombres de negro a manos de un genio azul interdimensional.

_\- Jamás ha existido un octavo y medio presidente de los Estados Unidos _**(*)**_. El tipo que has conocido sólo es un loco que han devuelto a un sanatorio. Los hombres de negro no existen, en consecuencia, no tienen ninguna relación con Glossarick.  
_

* * *

Marco, intentando solventar un problema creado por Star, intenta ejecutar un hechizo del libro de hechizos para invocar una criatura que le podía proporcionar la respuesta.

_\- No existe ningún demonio de las pesadillas. Tan sólo has tenido un mal sueño donde se han mezclado la idea de Freddy Krueger con un nacho gigante. **(**)**_

* * *

Nadie sabe como, aparecieron unos gigantescos dragones en medio de Echo Creek.

_\- No existen dragones en la dimensión de la Tierra. Eso son leyendas._

* * *

Las locas aventuras que Marco creía haber vivido con Star quedaban empequeñecidas con las nuevas que ahora comenzaban a llenar su mente.

Janna también aparecía de vez en cuando.

_\- Cuando pase Jackie con el monopatín, la agarrarás y la besarás._

A lo cual, seguiría una de las experiencias más humillantes para Marco de su vida. Experiencia que quedó borrada para los dos

_\- Jamás te atreverías a besar a Jackie sin ser correspondido. Has soñado que Jackie te ha abofeteado._

* * *

\- _Cuando diga "trasero de pollo" y chasquee los dedos, te sumirás en un profundo sueño y harás lo que yo te diga._

* * *

\- _Los nachos te olerán a cebolla podrida._

* * *

Pero de todas las cosas que Janna le había convencido con el aparato, una, totalmente inesperada, le llamó poderosamente la atención.

_\- Star no te ha besado. No te ha dicho que te quería. Sólo sois mejores amigos._

Marco no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. El resto de recuerdos perdían sentido. Marco necesitaba saber qué había pasado con esto.

* * *

Flashback de Star

_\- ... ¿ustedes son como la comisión de magia de la Tierra?_ \- preguntó Star a aquel hombre que parecía del gobierno terrestre  
_\- Algo así. - _contestó el hombre de negro_ -. Mire aquí - _*FLASH* _\- El hechizo que hizo antes carece de importancia. Usted sabe que tiene una duración limitada. Despreocúpese. Todo irá bien._

* * *

-_ Jajajajaja..._ \- reía Janna en un humor mejor del que Star podía recordar -. _Eso ha sido buenísimo._  
\- _Yaaa... No lo controlo muy bien, ¿sabes?. Este chisme_ \- dijo Star señalando a la varita - _casi parece que tenga vida propia... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, la tiene. ¡Tiene un unicornio dentro!_  
\- _Jajaja... ¿Quieres saber un secreto?_  
\- _¡Me encantan los secretos!_  
\- _¡Yo también tengo mi propia varita!_  
\- _¿De verdad? ¡Pensaba que no había magia en la Tierra!_  
\- _No mucha... Y no es exáctamente una varita mágica... pero hace algo parecido. Permite hacer que la gente piense lo que tú quieras u olvide cosas._  
\- _¿De verdad? ¡Suena a magia oscura! ¡Muéstramelo!_  
\- _Mira... Esta es la "varita"._  
\- _Parece un bolígrafo._  
\- _¿Verdad? Pero mira... voy a hacerte una demostración... Mira... Vamos a probar con la chica rarita..._ \- dijo señalando a Starfan13 que llevaba una peluca rubia bastante larga  
\- _Quien dices... ¿la llorona?_  
\- _Sí. Dice la leyenda de que se dió a sí misma el nombre de HannaFan9 en honor a un show de Disney, y que cuando el show terminó y su protagonista en la vida real se volvió mucho menos... "inocente", le entró una depresión de la que no se ha recuperado... Hoy eso va a cambiar con un poco de "magia"_ \- dijo Janna mientras movía el neuralizador -_ Ahora... ponte estas gafas... Te protegerán del "hechizo"._  
\- _¡Hey! ¡HannaFan! ¿Qué tal lo llevas?_  
\- _¡SOY UNA PELOTA ROTA! _**(***)**_ ¡BUUAAAAA!_  
\- _Oye... HannaFan... Star y yo estábamos hablando... Deberías olvidarte de la Montana de una vez. No te está haciendo ningún bien._  
\- _¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Nadie lo entiende! ¡Yo le jure lealtad eterna! ¡No importa el precio!_  
\- _Ok... Magic Time..._ \- dijo Janna mientras usó el neuralizador con una mano mientras se tapaba los ojos con la otra.  
\- _HannaFan... Vas a dejar atrás ese maldito show de una vez..._  
\- _Sí_ \- dijo animadamente Star sin prestar mucha atención -. _Podrías seguir a alguien mejor..._  
\- _De hecho_ \- dijo Janna medio en broma - _ella es una princesa mágica de otra dimensión. ¿Quien puede competir con eso?_  
\- _¿Cómo te llamas?_ \- dijo HannaFan9 medio enajenada  
\- _¿Yo?_ _Star Butterfly._  
\- _Star Buttlerfly... ¡STAR BUTTERFLY!_ \- repitió más y más fuerte mientras su respiración se volvía agitada - _¡TE QUIERO, STAR!_ \- dijo mientras lanzaba la peluca a una papelera - _¡Voy a cambiarme el nombre!... ¿Y donde he puesto el set de maquillaje?_  
\- _Parece feliz_ \- dijo Star sin darle demasiada importancia  
\- _Totalmente._

* * *

Tras unas cuantas aventuras involucrando a las amigas con varitas, incluyendo invocar dragones, abrir puertas al inframundo, provocar una hipnosis masiva, Star comenzó a recordar cosas de su pasado que tenían más importancia para ella.

\- _Janna... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?_  
\- _Claro._  
\- _¿Me podrías ayudar a olvidar algo?_  
\- _Espera... ¿qué? ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?_  
\- _Me gusta Marco._  
\- _¡Eso es genial! ¿Cual es el problema?_  
\- _A él le gusta Jackie Lynn Thomas. Yo... preferiría no sentir eso por él._  
\- _Pero... ¿le has dicho algo?_  
-_ No es necesario. Sé que está colado por Jackie. Desde siempre... Él me lo dijo. Por favor... ¿me ayudarás?_  
\- _No me gusta la idea._  
\- _¡Porfi...!_  
\- _Ah_ \- suspiró -_ Está bien_ \- *FLASH* - _Marco es sólo tu mejor amigo. No sientes nada por él que no sea una profunda amistad._

* * *

\- _Janna... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?_  
\- _¿Supongo?_ \- dijo Janna sintiendo un Deja Vú  
\- _¿Me podrías ayudar a olvidar algo?_  
\- _No será que te ayude a olvidar que sientes algo por Marco, ¿verdad?_  
\- _¡Oh! ¿Lo sabías? ¿Tan fácil soy de leer?_  
\- _No, Star... Ya lo hice ayer. Me lo pediste..._  
\- _¡Oh!_  
\- _Este chisme puede hacerte olvidar pero... me temo que tus sentimientos son reales._  
\- _¡Eso es una tontería! Lo que pasa es que me habré vuelto a enamorar de él. ¡Es que es muy mono! ¡Eso es! ¡Necesito enamorarme de otro chico!_  
\- _No digas tonterías._

Star grabó un mensaje en su teléfono mágico.

\- _Marco es sólo tu mejor amigo, de verdad de la buena. Star... te gustará un chico cool, que sea famoso, que sea músico como Love Sentence o algo así._

Star arrebató el neuralizador a Janna, quien entendiendo que iba a hacer reaccionó poniéndose las gafas y el teléfono de Star reprodujo en mensaje mientras Star lo miraba y Janna recuperaba el neuralizador.

-_ Star... ¿estás bien?_  
\- _Eeeehh... ¿qué ha pasado?_  
-_ Ibas a hablarme de algo._  
\- _Mmmm... ¿qué es esa música que suena de fondo?_  
\- _¿Qué música? Yo lo único que oigo son los berridos de Oscar._  
\- _Óscar ¿eh?_

Y Janna se tapó la cara con sus manos.

* * *

\- _¡Odio cuando actuas así! ¡A veces me pregunto por qué somos amigos! - _dijo Star herida a su amigo.

Marco se fué enfadado hacia su habitación mientras Star hacía lo mismo entrando en la suya.

\- _¡UUgggg! ¿Por qué no puede seguirme sin más? Ok... somos diferentes... él es el chico seguridad... ¿por qué me sigue entonces?_

Star intentó imaginarse sus mismas aventuras sóla.

\- _Ok... Soy yo siempre la que le arrastra a ellas. No sería lo mismo sin él._

Star se dió cuenta de lo desconsiderada que había sido así que se dirigió a la habitación de Marco y llamó.

\- _¡Quiero descansar! ¡SÓLO!_ \- gritó Marco desde el otro lado. Y Star entró lentamente sin esperar invitación.  
\- _¿Se puede?_  
\- _¿Qué quieres? ¿No hemos hablado suficiente ya?_  
\- _Yo... Lo siento._

Marco suspiró

\- _Yo también... No quería arruinarte el sandwich. Es sólo que... ¡es estúpido morir por algo así!_  
\- _¡Son los mejores sandwich del multiverso!_ \- se quejó Star, que recibió una severa mirada de su amigo.  
\- _Ok... Vale... Mira, Marco... Yo... siento lo que he dicho._ \- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo  
\- _Tranquila Star... No vamos a dejar de ser amigos por esto._  
-_ Lo sé, lo sé... Fui yo quien te metió en esto en primer lugar, ¿verdad? Es que... No sería lo mismo sin tí._  
\- _Ya... Bueno... Supongo que sin tí, yo ni siquiera saldría de mi burbuja de seguridad._

Los dos rieron con ligereza.

\- _Sí... Supongo que somos muy diferentes, pero nos ayudamos a ser mejores, ¿verdad?_ \- dijo Marco  
\- _Eso espero, porque soy un desastre._  
\- _Naaaaa... Ok. Sí... Puedes mejorar un poco._  
\- _No te preocupes, Marco. Intentaré bajar un poco el listón de nuestras aventuras, ¿vale?_  
\- _Me vale con que no haya riesgo de muerte._  
\- _Por supuesto. Jamás me perdonaría que te pasara algo... Tú... eres muy importante para m_í. - dijo sonrojándose  
\- _Tú también me importas._  
\- _Haría cualquier cosa por tí. ¡Cualquier cosa! - _dijo esto último recalcándolo con fuerza.  
\- _¿Eh?_

Star se dió cuenta que lo que había dicho, y que Marco lo había entendido, o estaba en proceso de hacerlo porque estaba con la mirada perdida en ella.

Y no pudo resistirse. Besó a Marco en los labios.

\- _Aaaaahhh._ \- el shock de Marco era aún mayor que antes.  
\- _Esto... sí... tenemos que dormir._ \- dijo Star colorada como un tomate - _No le des muchas vueltas a lo que ha pasado hoy, ¿eh, mejor amigo? Adiooooos._

Y Star regresó a su cama... tapándose con la almohada.

\- _¡Le he besado, le he besado, le he besado...! ¡AAAAaaaaah!_

Fuera del recuerdo de Star, otros ojos ajenos a la pareja había observado la escena con cámaras ocultas.

\- Lo que fuera por el chico... Hmmmm... Pongámoslo a prueba. - dijo Toffee

* * *

\- _Siento lo de tu varita._ \- dijo Janna.  
\- _No pasa nada. Sigue funcionando, que es lo importante, aunque esté un poco rara._  
\- _Genial._  
\- _Janna... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?_  
\- _No me gusta como suena eso._ \- dijo Janna recordando que los borrados de Star siempre empezaban con esta frase.  
\- _Necesito que me borres la memoria._  
\- _No, por favor. Marco otra vez no._  
\- _¿Otra vez?_  
-_ Olvídalo... Mira... sé de buena tinta que este chisme no puede cambiar ciertos sentimientos._  
\- _Janna... Lo que le ocurrió a Marco... ¡Fue por mi culpa! ¡Toffee lo secuestró porque sabía que haría cualquier cosa por él!_  
\- _Star... Siempre habrá un Toffee, y siempre habrá un Marco, incluso aunque no fuera él, habrá gente que quieras en tu vida. La gente mala hace esas cosas. ¡No lo arreglarás olvidándolo!_  
\- _Por favor, Janna... Esto... es muy importante para mí._  
\- _Está bien... Déjame a mí, ¿vale?_  
\- _Gracias. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Una última cosa. Borra el recuerdo de Marco de que le besé, ¿vale?. Él... además... no me quiere como quiere a Jackie. Por favor... quiero que esto no haya pasado._  
\- _Ok._  
*FLASH* - _Star... vas a olvidar que besaste a Marco. Y vas a olvidar todo lo que hemos hecho juntas con el "borrador de memoria". Este aparato no existe._

* * *

Mientras los recuerdos olvidados regresaban a Star, su conciencia recuperaba su funcionamiento normal, y veía como Marco atosigaba a Janna.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué borraste mi memoria? - y dirigiéndose a Star - ¿Lo recuerdas, Star? ¡Ella nos borró ese primer recuerdo! ¡Nos besamos!

Star se acercó a Janna y la abrazó.

\- Gracias - susurró a su amiga.  
\- ¿Qué me he perdido? - dijo Marco confuso.  
\- Janna... te borró la memoria porque yo se lo pedí, Marco. Ella no quería.  
\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Star?  
\- Porque Toffee te secuestró por mi culpa.

Y Marco, por fin, entendió todo. Su mirada pasó de enojo a tristeza y comprensión.

Y Star tiró de él para hacer un abrazo en grupo.

Mientras estaban abrazados, un último recuerdo llegó a la mente de Star.

* * *

Un hombre de negro flasheaba a Glossarick

\- _¿Quien es usted?_ \- interrogó el hombre de negro  
\- _Soy un pitufo de otra dimensión que ha aprendido a levitar._  
\- _¿En serio?_ \- dijo confundido el hombre trajeado  
\- _¡Claro que no! Estaba siendo sarcástico. Además, los pitufos no existen. Al menos en este multiverso._  
-_ MMmmm... Un ser resistente a la neuralización._ \- dijo mientras chocaba los puños en actitud agresiva.  
-_ Créeme, chico. No deseas hacer eso._

Otro hombre de negro le indicó en el hombro.

\- _¡Señor! ¡Uno! ¡He encontrado un resistente!_  
\- _433... Llevas más de un mes con nosotros... ¿Cómo llevas el manual?_  
\- _¿El manual? ¡Me lo sé por completo, por supuesto!_  
\- _Entonces... ¿cómo puede ser que no sepas quien es él?_  
\- _Aaaaaahhhh_ \- dijo con cara de duda.  
\- _Es ÉL. ¡Infinito! _**(****)**

El primer hombre de negro abrió los ojos como platos.

\- _¿Él? Ooh. ¡Oh! ¡Qué cagada!_ \- y dirigiéndose a Glossarick - _¡Perdone, señor!_  
\- _No pasa nada._  
\- _¡Es un honor, señor! Esto... ¡voy a hacer el papeleo!_ \- y se marchó rojo como un tomate.  
\- _Novato, ¿eh? Veo que habeis tenido que bajar el listón._  
\- _Escogemos a los mejores... lo que no implica que sean buenos._  
\- _Ya veo._  
\- _¿Qué tal te va, Glossarick?_

Glossarick se encogió de hombros.

\- _Oye... tu pupila la ha liado pero bien... Alzar a los muertos... Se puede crear un apocalipsis con eso._  
\- _Lo sé. Contaba con vuestra intervención._  
-_ Sí, oye... te agradecería si no vuelve a pasar._  
\- _No te preocupes... Si mañana, por casualidad, intentando resucitar un payaso muerto y tengo frío, me aseguraré de usar la página del libro donde habla de esto para calentarme. _**(*****)**  
\- _¿Resucitar un payaso?_  
\- _No te preocupes... No será como esto._  
\- _Ok... Oye... tengo que hacer mi trabajo. Incluido con tu chica._  
\- _Claro, claro... Dame un par de minutos..._

Star había estado mirando la escena sin comprender nada. Veía a varios tipos trajeados haciendo fotos a la gente, que despues quedaba como en shock.

\- _Glossarick... ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿De qué conoces a ese tipo? ¿Qué les están haciendo a la gente?_  
\- _Esta gente son... los responsables de mantener en orden en la Tierra._  
-_ ¿Son policías?_  
\- _No exáctamente... Los policías se encargan de asuntos terrestres. Estos se encargan de cosas de fuera de la Tierra, como otras dimensiones._  
\- _Ok... ¿Y qué están haciendo a la gente?_  
\- _Borrando sus recuerdos._  
\- _¡ ¿ Qué ? !_  
\- _Y necesito, Star, que les dejes hacer tu trabajo. Incluida en tí._  
\- _¿Quieres... que olvide? ¿Por qué?_ \- dijo Star indignada  
\- _Sé que es difícil de comprender. Pero créeme, es lo mejor._  
\- _¿Cómo va a ser lo mejor? Además, ¿cómo es que pueden borrar la mente? ¿No se suponía que en la Tierra no tenían magia?_  
\- _Bueno... Eso es más complicado de responder de lo que parece, pero... esta gente no usa magia. Borran la mente con tecnología._  
\- _¿Tecnología? ¿Para borrar la mente? ¡Eso es imposible!_  
\- _No... no lo es. Como dijo un terrestre inteligente una vez, una tecnología suficientemente avanzada es indistingible de la magia._  
\- _¡No! ¡Eso es magia oscura!_  
\- _No negaré que hay hechizos parecidos... pero no. Esto funciona sin magia, lo que sería extremadamente útil si algún día la magia desapareciese. Si algo así pasara, ni yo ni la alta comisión estaríamos aquí para ayudar._  
\- _Creí que tú estabas aquí desde siempre. Que no podías morir._  
\- _Dependo de la magia, Star... En fin... la tecnología podría ayudar mucho en ese escenario._  
\- _¿Y de qué me vale eso, si me van a borrar la memoria?_  
\- _Estoy seguro de que un día volverás a enterarte de esto._

* * *

\- Chicos - dijo a Janna y Marco a los que aún abrazaba... Creo que Glossarick me dejó un mensaje oculto.

* * *

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR:

**(*)** \- Esta es una referencia al personaje Quentin Trembley de Gravity Falls, ya que sugiero que ambos son el mismo universo.  
**(**)** \- Otra referencia a Gravity Falls. Si conoces esta serie, no tendrás problemas en desCIFRAr de quien se trata.  
**(***)** \- Un chiste/broma a cuenta de Hanna Montana, la ex-estrella de la que fue superfan StarFan13, que celebrando el fin del show, a los 9 años, adopta como nombre HannaFan9. Lo que ocurre es que la actriz que le daba vida, Miley Cyrus, hizo un cambio estético y de personalidad de 180 grados al fin del show, destrozando a StarFan13/HannaFan9. Una de las canciones más famosas post-Hanna Montana de Cyrus fue "Wrecking Ball" (bola de demolición/bola que destroza). HannaFan9 hace un juego de palabras y dice ("I'm a Wrecked Ball !" - Soy una bola/pelota destrozada) en referencia a como se siente, usando una versión cambiada del título de la canción de Cyrus.  
Tras la lobotomización, dado que ocurriría al principio del show, HannaFan9 tendría 13 años, pues cumpliría más tarde que Star, con 14 casi recién cumplidos. Eso daría lugar a su nombre, StarFan13.  
**(****)** \- En las películas Men In Black originales, los miembros se designan con letras. En esta parodia se designan con números. Glossarick tendría el "número" asignado "Infinito"  
**(*****)** \- Esta conversación ocurriría cronológicamente un día antes de "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown". En la propia serie original, cuando Star y Janna están liadas con lo suyo, Glossarick le pide permiso para destruir una página del libro. Nefcy jamás dió una explicación a lo ocurrido. Esta es mi explicación. 


	8. BUUUUUuuuuu

\- ¿Reina Moon? - preguntó una voz a la espalda de la ex-reina  
\- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que deciros que ya no soy... ? ¡Oh! ¡Perdone! Creí que era... No importa. Le conozco. Usted es el señor...  
\- ¡Skeeves!  
\- Sí... El director del colegio de la ciudad, ¿verdad?... ¿Ha pasado algo con mi hija?  
\- No, que yo sepa. A no ser que esté ahí. - dijo señalando a una pila de escombros.

Los escombros se movían. Por fín, la cabeza de River asomó.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡La encontré!  
\- ¿Tienes la alianza? ¿De verdad? ¿No será un tapón, como antes?  
\- No... Encontré esta preciosidad. - dijo mostrando una tarta que Moon había cocinado ayer.  
\- ¡River! ¡Estabas buscando el anillo!  
\- Lo sé, cariño. Pero encontrar esta tarta también es un triunfo. ¿Quieres un trozo, Moonpie?  
\- No, gracias. Desde que he perdido la magia, me quedan arenosas... Claro que teniendo en cuenta de que en lugar de harina usé tierra...  
\- ¡Tonterías! ¡Está deliciosa! - dijo su esposo comiéndo la mitad de la tarta de un bocado.  
\- Si lo comparamos con comer rocas, todo está bueno. - dijo demasiado bajo para poder ser escuchada por su marido.  
\- Así que sin magia, ¿eh? - dijo el director  
\- Me temo que hemos dependido demasiado de ella - dijo Moon mientras miraba el poblado, con la mitad de las yurtas caídas.  
\- Espero que no haya heridos de importancia - dijo Skeeves  
\- No, no se preocupe. Los materiales son ligeros. Nadie morirá aplastado.

Mientras decía eso, otra yurta se desplomó.

\- Espero... - agregó Moon  
\- Están de suerte. Tengo la confirmación de que el gobierno nos enviarán unas cuantiosas ayudas para cada uno de ustedes. Con un poco de suerte alcanzará para pagarles una nueva casa.  
\- Eso es estupendo. ¿Has oído, River?  
\- ¡No necesitamos ayuda, querida! ¡Construí la yurta una vez y volveré a hacerlo!  
\- Una yurta... ¿eh? - dijo el director intentando ser cordial - He visto algún video educativo sobre esto en Youtube.  
\- ¿yu. tuf? ¿Eso que es? - preguntó River  
\- Siiii... Supongo que tienen mucho que aprender de nuestro mundo. ¿Por qué no se pasa por la escuela? Estoy seguro de que alguno de los chicos...  
\- ¡No voy a dejar que ningún mocoso me diga como construir mi casa! - dijo mientras se lanzaba a los escombros una vez más.  
\- Déjelo - le comentó Moon en voz más baja - Cuando mi esposo se pone así, es mejor dejarle. Ya pedirá ayuda despues de cansarse de fracasar. Y dígame... ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?  
\- ¿Podría acompañarme? Quizás pueda ayudarme con algo.

* * *

Moon y Skeeves habían abandonado el barrio de yurtas y se acercaban a una figura conocida  
\- ¿Eclipsa?  
\- Hola Moon.  
\- ¿Por qué no te has acercado a saludar? - dijo sorprendida cuando estaba a poca distancia de su yurta.  
\- Mmmmm... Si te soy sincera, no me siento muy bienvenida por aquí.

Eclipa miró con preocupación al poblado. La gente paseaba con normalidad, pero la miraban con ojos entrecerrados.

\- Creo que te comprendo... En Monster Town siento algo parecido. - dijo Moon con comprensión, mientras recordaba como cuando ella caminaba por ahí no sólo había miradas hostiles, sino también la gente se ponía a golpear cosas con mal humor, tosía fuerte o cosas parecidas.  
\- Y bien... ¿qué es lo que quería de nosotras? - preguntó Moon a Skeeves  
\- Sí, sí... Quizás les resulte un poco embarazosa esta pregunta pero es que he preguntado y he obtenido ciertas respuestas poco claras hasta ahora, así que he pensado que era mejor acudir a ustedes.  
\- ¿Cual es la pregunta?  
\- ¿Cual de ustedes es la reina actual Butterfly?

Moon y Eclipsa se señalaron entre sí.

\- Vaya... - dijo confundido el director - Jeje... He vivido situaciones parecidas, pero normalmente los diferentes candidatos se señalan a ellos mismos.

\- Técnicamente te entregué el trono el último minuto de reinado, antes de Mina - dijo Eclipsa a Moon

Moon suspiró

\- ¿No podemos hacer como si ese triste momento no hubiera ocurrido? Jamás fue oficial.  
\- ¿Y qué importa eso ahora? La varita se ha destruida. ¿No se supone que la "era de las reinas" se ha acabado?  
\- Entonces... ¿las dos? - preguntó el director confuso  
\- Más bien ninguna...  
\- Ninguna... ¿eh?...  
\- Es... complicado. - dijo Moon  
\- ¿Y a quien harían caso la gente?

Tanto Moon como Eclipsa se miraron con preocupación.

* * *

\- Gente de Echo Creek y de Mewni. Se convoca a todo el mundo para asistir a una reunión, al mediodía, en la explanada frente al castillo Butterfly. Es el edificio más grande del nuevo lugar, que está situado en el centro. ¡Por un nuevo Echo Creek! ¡Por un nuevo Mewni! ¡Por favor, acudan todos a la reunión!

El mensaje era ya la décima vez que se repetía por la megafonía del pueblo.

\- ¡Vamos Marco! ¿Cómo llevas tus magdalenas? ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! ¡Esa reunión es la ocasión perfecta para mi plan!  
\- La cocina toma el tiempo que toma.  
\- ¿Por qué no nos hemos llevado símplemente el pudding? - preguntó Janna  
\- Así lo dosificamos mejor.  
\- ¿Y era necesario preparar una elaborada receta de relleno de frambuesa y arándanos? - preguntó Star  
\- Con ralladura de limón - continuó Marco -. La perfección tiene un precio.

Janna abrió el horno y espolvoreó algo  
\- Y un toque de canela por encima - dijo Janna  
\- ¡Hey! ¿Quien te ha dado permiso para intervenir? ¡Yo soy el chef! Además de que la canela no pega con esta receta, si la echas debe ser al final, en frío, no en el horno. ¡Ya te has cargado mi receta perfecta!  
\- ¡No es momento de ser perfectos, Marco! - gritó Star apurada.  
\- Es mi reputación como cocinero la que está en juego. Si Moon y Eclipsa van a probarlas, no voy a darles algo que sepa como tus brownies.  
\- ¿Qué tienen de malo mis brownies? ¡Ni siquiera has querido probarlos!  
\- Mmmm... ¿Ya te has olvidado de la pijamada? ¡Verdad o castigo! "¿Qué piensas de los brownies de Star?" - dijo esta última frase con un tono grave que recordaba al cubo de la verdad... y luego hizo gestos con las manos y el rostro como si se estuviera hinchando.

\- Ok... Lo que sea... ¡Acaba ya!  
\- Ya casi... ya casi... un minuto más.  
\- ¡Es un plan perfecto! Nos inmunizamos con las magdalenas, pedimos que nos dejen hablar, flasheamos a todo el mundo, hacemos que olviden lo ocurrido con los soldados solarianos, les convencemos de que sean todos amigos, ¡y Earthni será un lugar de paz y armonía para siempre!  
\- ¿Earthni? ¿Ese nombre es oficial? - preguntó Janna con escepticismo  
\- Yaaaa... A mí me parece la solución rápida de siempre. - dijo Marco - Igual que intentar arreglar todo con un hechizo. ¿De qué me sonará eso?  
\- Esto no es un hechizo, Marco. Es tecnología punta a prueba de tontos. ¡Glossarick me lo dijo!  
\- ¿Y no se extrañarán de ver las piezas de los soldados por ahí tiradas? - preguntó Marco  
\- Ok... me buscaré una excusa para eso.  
\- ¿Y si alguien es ciego? - planteó Janna  
\- Ok... Intentaré hablar en clave... para que no parezca que les estoy hipnotizando... ¡Seguro que se dejan llevar por el entusiasmo colectivo!  
\- ¿Y si alguien es resistente natural? - planteó Marco  
\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Este chisme funciona con extraterrestres! ¡Estoy segura de que funcionará!  
\- ¿Y el pudding? ¿Y si a alguien del público le gusta el pudding y lo está tomando en ese momento? - insistió Marco de nuevo  
\- ¿Pero quereis dejar de ver pegas al plan? ¡Es sólido como una roca!  
\- Si te digo la verdad, Star, - dijo Janna - lo que más me preocupa es que los hombres de negro estén allí. Flashear a alguien en privado es una cosa. Flashear a todo un pueblo...  
\- No te preocupes, Janna. Yo lo haré. Tú quédate al margen.  
\- Ya... pero si te pillan te interrogarán.  
\- No lograrán sacarme tu nombre ni quemándome al rojo vivo.

Janna flasheó a Star.

\- Dígame, señorita Butterfly - dijo Janna en tono profundo, imitando un tipo del gobierno - ¿ De quien es este neuralizador?  
\- De Janna Ordonia. - respondió en tono plano - ¡Hey!  
\- Son hombres de negro, Star... Si quieren sacarte la información, lo harán.

\- Ok... Ok... Ok... Vale... Está bien. Teneis razón. No es un plan perfecto... pero... ¿teneis un plan mejor?  
\- ¿Esperar a ver si la paz llega por sí sola? - dijo Marco  
\- Vale... mira... tantearemos el ambiente. Si parece que la gente quiere paz... no haremos nada. Pero si se respira clima bélico... ¡neuralización!. ¡Quizás no tengamos una oportunidad mejor que esta!  
\- ¿Estás totalmente segura?  
\- Es lo que Glossarick me dijo. Seguro que sale bien.  
\- Y de paso me gano la redención... - agregó rápido y en bajito  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Nada, nada... ¿Qué tal va?  
\- Ok... Pues las magdalenas ya están. Ya sólo hay que sacarlas y dejarlas reposar.  
\- ¡A la cesta! ¡Ya se enfriarán por el camino!

* * *

En la explanada, todo tipo de criaturas se iban acumulando.

En el punto más cercano al castillo habían montado un escenario bastante grande. Habían colocado un montón de postes con altavoces para que el sonido llegaran a todas partes.

\- ¿Y ahora como las encontramos? Esto está abarrotado. - dijo Marco  
\- Seguro que están delante. A mi madre le gusta sentarse siempre en las primeras filas.  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! - Janna señaló a una cabeza conocida que sobresalía sobre las demás  
\- ¡Hola, Globgor! ¡Hola Meteora!

Globgor sujetaba a Meteora, que se abalanzó hacia Star, para agarrarle los mofletes. Por alguna razón, Star le caía en gracia a Meteora. Justo lo contrario que Marco.

\- Oye, Globgor. ¿Donde está Eclipsa?  
\- Entró con tu madre a la carpa que hay detrás de la tarima junto con un tipo...  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Genial!... Por cierto... ¿Quieres una magdalena? Son veganas... ¿verdad Marco?

Marco se lo pensó un par de veces.

\- Creo que no le he echado nada animal, deberían serlo.  
\- ¡Oh...! Gracias. Mmmm... ¡Arándanos!  
\- Y una cosa... Globgor... Si ves que la gente actua de forma extraña... tú sígueles la corriente, ¿vale?  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- ¡Confía en mí! ¡Adioooos!

Mientras los chicos se alejaban...  
\- Star... Acabo de recordar... usé mantequilla en lugar de margarina.  
\- ¿Eso significa algo?  
\- La mantequilla es un producto animal.  
\- Pffff... ¿Qué más da? Lo importante es que Globgor no lo sepa.

Globgor, a lo lejos...  
\- Mmmmm... Esta magdalena está BUENÍSIMA... ¡Sabe a mewmano! ¿Cómo se las habrán arreglado para que algo vegetal sepa tan rico? ¡Cómo añoro la carne de mewmano! Tengo que pedirle la receta. - decía mientras su boca babeaba exageradamente.

Los chicos entraron a la carpa.

\- ¿Eclipsa? ¿Mamá?  
\- Star... Estamos aquí.  
\- ¡Hola, mamá! Intenté llamarte, pero no me daba señal...  
\- Ya. El teléfono no funciona desde que ocurrió la fusión de dimensiones. ¿O quizás desde el fin de la magia?  
\- El mío sí. Tengo uno nuevo. - dijo Eclipsa -. Es el último de Reflecticore. La empresa se ha comprometido a darme servicio de por vida por lo del rapto y eso.  
\- ¿Y qué tal va todo?  
\- Estábamos aquí cambiando opiniones con el señor Skeeves...  
\- ¡Star Butterfly! ¿Qué tal te van tus... no estudios?  
\- ¡Director! Esto.. Estadoocupadísimasalvandoelreino... - dijo con sudor en la cara.  
\- ¡Tranquila! ¡Estamos de vacaciones! Aún quedan un par de semanas para matricularse. Estoy seguro de que ahora que vivimos en esa dimensión te matricularás en la escuela y te tomarás los estudios más en serio... ¡Tu futuro está en juego!

Por dentro, Star era todo "Nonononononono... la escuela noooooooo"

\- Marco Diaz - dijo el señor Candle... ¿o era Crandle?... En cualquier caso, ¡había dos! -. Nos enorgullece saber que es tan buen estudiante...  
\- ... como caballero. - continuó el otro Candle  
\- ¡Son dos!  
\- Gemelos - dijeron al unísono  
\- ¿Candle y Crandle?  
\- Nuestra madre no tenía mucha imaginación.  
\- Os agradecemos mucho... - dijo Candle  
\- ... que hayais unido nuestras dimensiones - terminó Crandle  
\- ¡Por fin nos hemos reencontrado! - terminaron a la vez.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿No teníamos prisa? - dijo Janna  
\- ¡Sí, sí! - continuó Star - Señores... ¿nos dejarían a solas con mi madre y Eclipsa? Tenemos algo importante de lo que hablar.  
\- De hecho - dijo el director - tengo preparativos pendientes. Luego nos vemos.  
\- Nosotros le ayudamos. - dijeron los hermanos

\- Antes de nada... Marco os ha traido estas deliciosas magdalenas... Comed, por favor.  
\- Gracias hija... pero la verdad es que tengo el estómago revuelto. Tu padre insistió en que comiera un trozo de tarta y...  
\- Gracias, Star - se disculpó también Eclipsa -. Pero tenían una máquina expendedora ahí... ¿Sabes que hay unas barritas en esta dimensión llamadas Snickers? ¡No están mal! No son Snookers... pero se dejan comer... Pero llenan demasiado. Sólo he tomado diez y ¡estoy llenísima!

Star puso cara de enfadada y habló con los dientes apretados.

\- Mi novio se ha pasado dos horas para cocinaros esto, así que ahora ¡COMED!

Moon y Eclipsa se miraron preocupadas.  
Ambas cogieron una de ellas, y probaron apenas un pedacito, esperando lo peor.

\- Ummm... No está mal... No está nada mal. ¡Buen trabajo, Marco! - dijo Moon - Quizás me puedas ayudar con la cocina sin magia.  
\- MMMmmmmmm - es lo poco que pudo decir Eclipsa con la boca llena  
\- NUI LRICO - dijo con tres magdalenas a la vez en la boca

\- ¡Magdalenas! - dijeron unas voces a su espalda  
\- ¡Ferguson! ¡Alfonzo! ¿Qué haceis aquí?  
\- ¿Aceptar vuestra invitación? Janna nos dijo que nos invitaba a ver algo muy chulo.  
\- ¡Janna! - protestó Marco  
\- Confía en mí.  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Marco! ¿Pero qué te pasa? - protestó Ferguson - Primero te pasas un año que casi ni nos ves. Luego estás otro año desaparecido en Mewni. Luego tienes una hija con Star...  
\- ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que es mi hermana?  
\- ¿Y ahora te parece mal que Janna nos invite? ¿Qué te pasó amigo? ¡Antes éramos inseparables!  
\- Esto es diferente... estamos en medio de algo gordo.  
\- ¡Y encima me insultas!  
\- ¡No es a lo que me refería! ... ¿Sabes qué? Quedaros... Ya total... esto va rumbo al desastre.  
\- ¡Genial!  
Ferguson y Alfonso chocaron las manos en el aire.

Cuando ambos se lanzaron a coger una magdalena cada uno, Janna golpeó sus manos.

\- ¡Hey!  
\- ¡Estás a dieta, Ferguson!  
\- En eso tiene razón... - dijo Alfonzo -. Pero... ¿por qué me has golpeado a mí?  
\- Tiene canela  
\- Oooohhhh... Soy alérgico a la canela. Gracias por avisar.

Marco arqueó la ceja ante la "increible" casualidad, y comenzaba a intuir que pintaban sus amigos allí.

\- Ok... ok... vamos al tema - dijo Star -. Mamá... ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos en el parque? Lo que me dijiste de que nos vendría estupéndamente el hechizo de Eclipsa de borrar la mente...  
\- Oh... Así que le hablaste de eso - dijo Eclipsa - Vaaamos... Reconócelo... ¿A que le borraste la mente a Sean intencionalmente?  
\- Ya te lo dije, Eclipsa... Fue totalmente instintivo...

Eclipsa miraba a Moon con una sonrisa de complicidad, que Moon no devolvió.

\- Lo recuerdo, hija. ¿Y?  
\- ¿Y si os dijera que tenemos un medio para hacer ese hechizo?  
\- Pero ... ¡Cómo! ¡Ya no hay magia!  
\- Bueno... no un hechizo, pero algo básicamente igual de efectivo... ¿Janna?

Janna se puso las gafas y sacó el neuralizador en posición de uso.

\- ¿Alguien sabe decirme que es esto que tengo en la mano? - preguntó

\- Mmmmm. Parece una de esas plumas modernas con su propia tinta dentro... - dijo Moon - Las tenían en el catálogo de Quest Buy...  
\- ¿Te refieres a un bolígrafo? - dijo Eclipsa  
\- Sí... Creo que se llamaban así. Alguna vez he usado uno, pero no me gustan. Pintan raro.  
\- Ay, mamá. Eres tan de la vieja escuela... Hay bolígrafos en Mewni desde hace décadas...  
\- Me parecen un timo... En cuanto se les acaba la tinta, ¡dejan de funcionar! Con el tintero eso no pasa.

Los amigos de Marco interrumpieron  
\- No, no, no, no... PARECE un bolígrafo. Pero no lo es... Gafas oscuras... un discreto proyector en la cabeza... Posición de pulsador... - decía Ferguson  
\- ¡Es un neuralizador! - gritaron los dos amigos a la vez  
\- Premio para los frikis  
\- ¿Un qué? - preguntó Moon  
\- ¡Todo el mundo sabe lo que es un neuralizador! - dijo Alfonzo

Moon y Eclipsa se miraron con cara de no enterarse de nada

\- ¿Hombres de negro? - continuó Ferguson

Misma cara

\- Bueno... son de otra dimensión. Supongo que no es tan raro ignorarlo en Mewni. ¡Pero ya no sois de Mewni! ¡Teneis que saberlo!  
\- Dice la leyenda, que en esta dimensión hay muchas cosas ocultas. Extraterrestres, demonios, brujos, fantasmas... Todo eso se mantiene oculto...  
\- ¿Qué tienen de raro esas cosas? - preguntó Eclipsa  
\- Precísamente... son raras porque nadie las ve...  
\- EN LA TIERRA - dijeron los dos amigos a la vez en tono medio susurrante haciéndose los interesantes  
\- ¿Por qué? - insistió Eclipsa  
\- Porque unos tipos borran la mente a la gente cada vez que una de esas cosas pasa. Y esos tipos son...  
\- LOS HOMBRES DE NEGRO - repitiendo el tono anterior  
\- Ajá... ¿Y por qué lo hacen?  
\- Para evitar el pánico, supongo. - dijo Ferguson en tono normal, encogiéndose de hombros  
\- Pero entonces... ¿son leyendas o son reales?  
\- Nosotros siempre hemos creído que eran reales, pero Marco siempre ha insistido que no. ¿Por qué has estado tan callado hoy, Marco?  
\- Los hombres de negro son reales. - contestó en tono apático  
\- LO SABÍAMOS... YUHUUUU... - dijeron ambos amigos mientras danzaban alrededor de las exreinas.

\- ¿Están contentos porque hay unos tipos que les borran la mente? - preguntó Moon a Eclipsa que respondió encogiéndose de hombros

\- Entonces... hay unos tipos en la Tierra que borran la mente a la gente que ve cosas que no son normales para esta dimensión... ¿Con esos aparatos? - preguntó Moon para confirmar si se había enterado bien  
\- Eso es. - respondió su hija.  
\- ¿Y siguen funcionando a pesar de que no haya magia?  
\- Exáctamente  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Tecnología.  
\- Un aparato que borra la memoria sin magia... ¡Increible!  
\- No sólo puede borrar la mente. Puede convencer a la gente de lo que sea. - dijo Janna  
\- ¿De verdad?

\- Os lo mostraré... ¡Oye... Alfonzo!.. Vimos antes en la tele a tu ex. ¿Sabías que es la CEO de Reflecticore? - preguntó Janna  
\- ¡Oh, sí! De hecho, ¡me tocan parte de los beneficios como parte del divorcio!  
\- ¿Qué? - dijo Marco atónito - ¡Serás rico!  
\- No es para tanto. Recibo un cheque de 650$ cada día.  
\- ¿650$? ¿Tan poco? ¿Por qué? CEO de la mayor megacorporación del multiverso y emperatriz Pixie. ¡Tiene que tener montañas de dinero!  
\- A mucha gente demasiado dinero les vuelve tontos. Como tú recibías cheques por 650$ y te veía feliz, dije.. ¡eso es lo que quiero! Y mi abogado lo consiguió.  
Marco se tapó la cara con su mano.  
\- ¿Y por qué rompisteis? - preguntó Janna  
\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Odia Dragones y Mazmorras! Ni siquiera le gusta "Mazmorras, mazmorras y más mazmorras".  
\- Creo que deberías darle otra oportunidad. Parece maja.  
\- Ok... Reconozco que me gusta... Pero a la larga, el tamaño acabaría siendo un problema.  
\- No creas. - dijo Eclipsa -. Si el hombre es el grande, puede ser una ventaja. - dijo con cara de pensamientos turbios.  
\- ¡Eclipsa! - protestó Moon  
\- ¿Qué? Yo sólo digo que a algunas mujeres, nos gustan los hombres grandes.  
\- No importa. No pienso hacerlo. Mi abogado ya me advirtió que si me vuelvo a casar, a la próxima me haría firmar un contrato prematrimonial. ¡Seguro que la próxima vez me quedo sin pensión!

*FLASH*

Ferguson y Alfonzo quedaron idos tras el uso del neuralizador.

\- Alfonzo... Estás convencido de que la emperatriz sigue enamorada de tí... Y crees que merece la pena darle una nueva oportunidad. Vas a llamarla dentro de un rato.  
\- Ferguson... Te has dado cuenta que hacer una broma con una cara dibujada en la tripa es de muy mal gusto y has decidido no volver a hacerlo.  
\- Ninguno de los dos ha visto nada de un neuralizador ni os hemos invitado a ver nada. Ahora salid a la explanada a que os de el aire.

Y como si fueran autómatas, los dos se fueron con miradas perdidas, mientras Alfonzo sacaba su móvil listo para marcar.

\- ¿Veis? - dijo Janna a Moon y Eclipsa  
\- Realmente impresionante... ¿Y funcionará en toda la gente? - dijo Moon - Yo... vi el flash y me sentí perdida por un momento, pero luego todo pareció normal.  
\- Eso es por el pudding. - dijo Star  
\- ¿Que pudding?  
\- Pudding de Glossarick. El único ingrediente de la receta que no está ahí para deleitar el paladar. - dijo Marco señalando a sus creaciones -. Su función es inmunizaros contra el neuralizador.

\- Pues es un buen plan. - dijo Eclipsa, mientras seguía comiendo otra magdalena.  
\- Ok... No os diré que no es tentador pero... ¿Lo veis correcto? - dijo Moon - Quiero decir... ¡decidiremos por ellos! Manipular los recuerdos de alguien... Suena a magia oscura.  
\- Sí... ¿No es genial? - dijo Eclipsa  
\- Entiendo lo que dices, mamá. Por eso hemos decidido que sólo lo usaremos si las cosas... se desmadran. Daremos una oportunidad a la gente de hacer las paces por las buenas y si vemos que hay riesgo de guerra... ¡un poquito de magia terrestre ayudará!  
\- No sé, hija...  
\- Oh, vamos Moon. - protestó Eclipsa - Hiciste un ejército para "lograr la paz de Mewni"... y ahora ¿pones pegas por borrarles cuatro detalles insignificantes de sus vidas?. Te recuerdo que uno de los peores recuerdos de los monstruos ha sido culpa tuya.  
\- Lo tengo muy presente.  
\- Por si te sirve de ayuda... fue Glossarick quien me sugirió la idea. - dijo Star  
\- ¿Glossarick? ¡Cuando!  
\- En uno de los recuerdos que me borraron. Creo que las palabras de Glossarick fueron algo como "Los neuralizadores funcionan sin magia, y sería muy útil si algún día la magia desapareciese. Ese día, ni yo ni la alta comisión estaríamos aquí para ayudar."  
\- Eso es un poco vago.  
\- Bueno... Es Glossarick. Pero... ¿alguna vez le has oído hablar sobre que la magia pudiera desaparecer?  
\- No... Nunca me habló de eso.  
\- Y justo lo recuerdo ahora... ¿No es mucha casualidad?

Moon estuvo pensativa...

\- Está bien, Star. Esperemos que no sea necesario. Y si lo es, que esta sea nuestra última intervención con "magia"... o algo parecido.  
\- Seguro que sale bien. - dijo Star optimista -. ¡Hoy por fín se hará realidad la paz entre monstruos y mewmanos... y humanos!  
\- Star. Todo tuyo. - dijo Janna entregándole las gafas y el neuralizador a Star mientras salían todos de la carpa.

* * *

\- ¡Probando! ¡Probando! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¿Me oye todo el mundo bien? - dijo Skeeves hablando por el micrófono que estaba conectado a la megafonía.

Bastantes cabezas se movieron afirmativamente.

\- Genial. Ante todo, quiero presentarme. Soy el señor Skeeves, alcalde de Echo Creek..

\- ¿Skeeves es el alcalde? ¡Desde cuando! - preguntó Marco a Janna  
\- ¿No recuerdas que te has perdido unas elecciones mientras estabas en Mewni? Era normal que ganara... Todos los demás candidatos daban risa... Salvo el perro que hablaba... Ese era un gran orador... pero sus propuestas de baños para perros no cuajó.

\- ¿Qué es Echo Creek? ¡Jamás he escuchado nada sobre un sitio llamado así! - preguntó alguien cercano al escenario.  
\- Echo Creek es justo donde están ustedes ahora...  
\- ¡No! ¡Esto es Mewni!  
\- ... Por favor... por favor... Intenten dejar las preguntas para despues. Luego pasaremos un micrófono o si no, los demás no podrán escucharles. Como intentaba explicarles, habrán notado que ayer se produjo un fenómeno inesperado. Nuestras dimensiones se han mezclado. Un evento que no esperábamos en este momento.

Un rumor cruzó por varias partes del público. Público que estaba poco mezclado, como un partido de adultos de Cornball de mewmanos contra monstruos. Casi todos los mewmanos, humanos y monstruos estaban agrupados entre sí.  
Los murmullos recorrían los grupos de Mewni.

\- Mewni y la Tierra se han fusionado, lo que significa que ahora son parte de nuestro país. ¡Quiero darles la bienvenida a los Estados Unidos de América!  
\- U. S. A., U. S. A. - dijeron inicialmente con entusiasmo el grupo de Echo Creek, aunque pronto se apagaron cuando vieron las miradas desconcertadas de sus vecinos.  
\- ¡Un momento! - dijo el rey paloma, que tenía su propio sistema de megafonía integrado en sus piernas gigantes - ¿Quiere decir que ahora pertenecemos a otro país? ¡Nosotros somos un reino independiente!  
\- No exáctamente. USA es un pais federal. Una unión de estados. El presidente Tramp me ha confirmado de que existirá la posibilidad de mantener un estatus especial y admitir reinos como nuevos estados de la unión.  
\- Una Federación, ¿eh? Bueno... mientras podamos mantener nuestra independencia...  
\- Por supuesto. Sólo tendrán que cumplir las normas del gobierno federal...  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Subordinados a otro gobierno? ¡JAMÁS!  
\- RUUUUU. RUUUU. RUUUU  
Todas las palomas se pusieron a arrullar con ira. Y los Johansen se unieron  
\- ¡LIBERTAAAAAAD! - gritaron los bárbaros  
\- Calma, calma. No soy la persona adecuada para discutir eso...Supongo que les puedo poner en contacto con el gobierno.  
\- ¡Desde luego que lo hará! - se quejó el rey  
\- A mí no me parece mal. Menos responsabilidad - dijo King PonyHead.  
\- Bueno... Mientras se terminan de solucionar los problemas de jurisdicción, tengo entendido que algunos de ustedes están pasando por un momento apurado... Es un placer anunciarles que el gobierno nos ha otorgado una jugosa ayuda de ¡ ¡ ¡ 100 millones de dólares ! ! !

El público se mantuvo en silencio

\- ¡Eso significa casa nueva para todos!  
\- YUUUHUUUU...

Buena parte del público, en especial la gente de la aldea de yurtas y de Mewman Town estallaron en júblio.

\- ¡EJEM! - interrumpió la señora Skullnick subiendo al escenario.

\- ¡La señora Skullnick sigue siendo un troll! ¿No debería haberse revertido con el fin de la magia? - dijo Marco a Star donde estaban, un poco apartados.  
\- Ni idea... Supongo que esa es su verdadera esencia. - dijo Star, medio en broma medio en serio.

\- ¿Si? ¿Por qué me interrumpe?  
\- ¿Se ha molestado en hacer los cálculos? Yo creo que hay aquí unos diezmil nuevos vecinos, sino más, y eso sin contar a los gigantes. Eso toca a unos 10.000 dólares por persona. Como mucho les da para un par de años de alquiler de algún cuchitril. Y no hay suficientes para todos, así que los precios se dispararán...

\- BUUUuuu... - dijo el mismo público que antes vitoreaba.  
\- ¡No culpen a la mensajera! ¡Lo dicen las matemáticas! - protestó la profesora  
\- BUUUUUUUUUUUUU... - repitieron aún más fuerte

\- ¡Ejem!... ¡Supongo que en el gobierno habrán subestimado nuestras necesidades! ¡Han emitido un billón de dólares! ¡Seguro que nos pueden dar más!

\- Ja... Jaja... Jajajajajaja. JAJAJAJAJAJA... BWAAHAHAAHAHAAHAA - rió la señora Skullnick  
\- Señora Skullnick - dijo el director con el micrófono apagado. - Me está... dando miedo. Es la primera vez que la oigo reir así.  
\- Es que pensar que emiten el dinero para dárnoslo... ¡Que chiste más bueno!  
\- ¡Váyase del escenario!  
\- Como quiera - dijo gruñendo

\- En fin - dijo reconectando el micrófono -. Como iba diciendo, esa ayuda les permitirá mantenerse un tiempo hasta que obtengan un trabajo.  
\- ¡Pero ya tenemos un trabajo! - dijo uno de los mewmanos - ¡Somos agricultores de maiz!

Un tipo de Echo Creek subió al escenario.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó malhumorado el alcalde - ¡No, Sam, no! - forcejeó por un momento con el tipo que le arrebató el micrófono  
\- Disculpen... Soy abogado de la multinacional Mumsanto y le informo que su maiz no está aprobado por la Comisión Reguladora de Semillas. No pueden cultivarlo sin antes tener ... ¡Hey! - el tipo protestó mientras Skeeves le quitó el micrófono de nuevo  
\- ¡Nuestro maiz es excelente! BUUUUUUUU...  
\- Sam... ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad tenías que ponerte a hablar de eso ahora?  
\- Cuanto antes lo sepan, mejor... - dijo el tipo mientras abandonaba el escenario.  
\- ¡Queremos poder cultivar!  
\- ¡No se preocupen! ¡No se preocupen! Estoy seguro de que el gobierno escuchará sus demandas - dijo el alcalde, mientras el tipo de antes negaba con su dedo índice mientras se alejaba  
-... pero si aceptan mi consejo, es mejor que se dediquen a otra cosa. El maiz se paga muy barato por aquí...  
\- BUUUUUUUU...

Comenzaron a llover mazorcas hacia el escenario

\- ¡Tranquilícense! ¡Tendrán trabajo! ¡Mejor incluso que los actuales! ¡Tenemos un plan estupendo!

La gente se contuvo un momento para escuchar el plan del alcalde de Echo Creek..

\- Un plan que ¡les encantará a todos!... Les presento ¡EL NUEVO ECHO CREEK-MEWNI! ... ¡Seremos un parque de atracciones gigantesco!  
¿Un castillo gigante en medio de la plaza? ¡Atracción! ¿Otro castillo monstruoso? ¡Atracción terrorífica! ¡Monstruos pequeñitos! ¡Monstruos gigantescos! ¡Sirenas! ¡Fauna salvaje! ¡Caballeros, princesas y vida de estilo medieval! ¡Seremos varias veces más visitados que Disney World! ¡DINERO FÁCIL Y UN MONTÓN DE HELADO!

Skeeves esperaba un aplauso o vítores, pero en su lugar... un absoluto silencio. salvo Meteora, que por algún motivo se puso histérica al oir "Helado".

\- ¡Yo no quiero convertirme en una atracción de feria! - dijo BuffFrog  
\- Pasar de que me miren raro los mewmanos a que los humanos se burlen de mí - dijo otro monstruo- ¡Menuda mejora!  
\- Edad "media", ¿eh? - protestó uno de los aldeanos - ¡Los terrestres os creeis mejores que nosotros!  
\- No es que nos lo pongais muy difícil. Hohohohoho... - rió con desdén la madre de Brittney

Y en unos segundos, estaban todos discutiendo entre todos, en un murmullo ensordecedor donde no se entendía nada.

\- Pues a mí no me parecía tan mal plan. ¿No creeis? - dijo Marco  
\- Sí... Ciertamente, Skeeves no ha sabido venderlo. - respondió Janna.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Dejen de discutir! Así no arreglaremos nada... ¿No les gusta mi plan? ¡No hay problema! Discuten sus propuestas entre ustedes y háganmelas llegar. Volveremos a reunirnos más adelante. Por el momento, intentaremos solucionar los problemas más inmediatos.  
Y respecto a eso, el gobierno nos ha enviado provisiones de emergencia, algunas tiendas de campaña y carpas como la que tenemos aquí atrás.

Las voces se tornaron mucho más calmadas y la gente tanto de la ciudad monstruo como del poblado de yurtas parecieron recibir la noticia con entusiasmo. Razonable teniendo en cuenta que unos estaban perdiendo sus yurtas por la falta de magia y los otros tenían muchas casas destrozadas por las secuelas de los soldades solarianos.

\- Lo siento, director. - dijo la Troll - pero no ha llegado ninguna carpa, salvo esa, claro, que es del ayuntamiento. Sólo tiendas de campaña. Me temo que no habrá para todos.

Y nuevamente las críticas crecieron.

\- ¡Tranquilos! ¡Tranquilos! Será un retraso. ¡Sólo ha pasado un día! Seguro que la ayuda está en camino, pero por si acaso... pondré esta carpa a disposición de todos los que lo deseen.

\- Espere... ¿compartir espacio con los solarianos? ¡Ni loco! - dijo un monstruo  
\- Sí... ¡Estos tipos intentaron matarnos!  
\- ¡Nos robasteis nuestras casas! - contestó un mewmano  
\- ¡Fue Eclipsa!  
\- ¡Oye! - protestó Eclipsa - ¡Yo sólo restituí lo usurpado!  
\- ¡Asesinos!  
\- ¡Ladrones!

Mewmanos y monstruos, separados por una barrera de humanos, comenzaron a lanzarse cosas los unos a los otros, alcanzando por error a algunos humanos, que comenzaban a enfadarse también por salir mal parados en una pelea que les daba igual.

\- ¿Esto es así siempre? - preguntó Skeeves apagando el micrófono a Eclipsa y Moon  
\- Más o menos.  
\- No están muy receptivos... ¿alguna quiere hablar?

Moon cogió el micrófono y se dirigió al centro del escenario, que nadie estaba mirando.  
Con voz alta y directa dijo.

\- FUI YO QUIEN CREÓ A LOS SOLDADOS SOLARIANOS.

Los monstruos se detuvieron y un móntón de "oooh" salió del público.

Moon observó la mirada de tristeza de BuffFrog. Y cuando vió a Globgor, entendió que Eclipsa tampoco le había contado todo.

\- ¡Asesina! - gritó alguien desde el lado monstruoso.

Y maiz de diversos tipos comenzaron a dirigirse a Moon, que no esquivó y dejó que la mancharan y humillaran.

\- Sí... lo merezco... pero quiero que sepais que nunca deseé que nadie sufriera daño  
\- ¡Mentirosa!

Eclipsa se acercó y dijo a su lado, acercándose al micrófono  
\- ¡Dice la verdad!  
\- Creé el ejército para que Eclipsa renunciara al trono, en un vano esfuerzo por detener una profecía sobre magia que no había comprendido bien.  
\- ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Tus soldados estuvieron a punto de matarnos a todos!  
\- ¡No fue idea mía! Mina Loveberry los comandaba... y me traicionó. ¡Fue ella la que decidió atacaros!  
\- ¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?  
\- ¡La dice! - dijo Eclipsa que cogió el micrófono un momento - Porque pagó el precio de la ira de su hija... Porque ví con mis propios ojos como intentó quitarle los poderes a los solarianos... y cuando falló... apoyó a su hija para destruir la magia. ¡Por eso los soldados cayeron! ¡Ella no sólo los creó! ¡También ayudó a destruirlos! Y si no quereis creerla a ella, creerme a mí.  
\- Ok... Puede que Moon rectificara... pero... ¿que hay de los propios soldados? ¡Nadie cuestionó a Mina!

Una voz inesperada intentó alzarse, y al ver que no la escuchaban, se subió al escenario

\- ¿Puedo hablar?  
\- Claro - dijo Moon ofreciéndole el micrófono  
\- Esto... ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Maude Maizley... y yo... era un soldado solariano...  
\- BUUUUUUuuuu...

El lado monstruoso se agitó muchísimo

\- Entiendo su ira... pero... deben entender...  
\- BUUUUUUuuuu...  
\- ¡UN POCO DE RESPETO! - dijo Eclipsa asomándose al micrófono  
\- Gracias... majestad... Yo... estaba resentida con ustedes por echarnos...  
\- ¡Vosotros hicisteis lo mismo antes!  
\- Sí... sí... lo entiendo... pero... cuando me transformé en soldado... ese resentimiento me poseyó literalmente. No era yo misma. Lo que quiero decir es que ahora... que me he librado de esa ira... quiero decir... ¡QUE LO SIENTO MUCHO, DE VERDAD!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. No duró mucho

\- BUUUUUUUUuuuu  
\- POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR... - dijo Moon protegiendo a Maude - ¿No os dais cuenta de que así jamás dejaremos de pelear? ¡Tenemos que perdonarnos los unos a los otros de los errores del pasado!

Eclipsa se unió a Moon y la abrazó por el hombro  
\- Si vosotros... monstruos... habeis confiado en mí... Y vosotros, mewmanos... habeis confiado en Moon, y Moon y yo hemos podido trabajar juntas para poner fin a la magia y crear una amistad entre nosotras... ¿Acaso no podemos todos?

\- FUERAAAAAAA... ¡LAS BUTTERFLY SÓLO NOS HABEIS TRAIDO PROBLEMAS A TODOS!

Por un momento, mewmanos, monstruos, y hasta algunos humanos se habían unido...

... en criticar a las Butterfly, que ahora eran el foco del odio.

\- ¿SABES QUÉ TE DIGO? - dijo Moon al límite de su paciencia - ¡QUÉ LES DE POR EL **** MAIZ A TODOS! ¡STAR! ¡TIENES MI PERMISO!

Eclipsa levantó el pulgar y sonrió a Star... Era el momento del plan B.

Star cogió otro micrófono, y lo juntó con el de su madre, provocando que se acoplaran generando un pitido insufrible. Todos se callaron de repente.

\- ¿Suficiente? ¡OK! ¡Todos sabeis quien soy!  
\- ¡Metomentodo!  
\- ¡Sí! Me gusta menterme donde nadie quiere meterse.  
\- ¡Traidora!  
\- Oooooohhh... El mewmano cree que tener amigos monstruos te convierte en un traidor... - dijo con retintín y expresión burlona - ¡RACISTA!  
\- ¡Oye! ¡Somos nosotros los que te insultamos a tí!  
\- ¿Y eso por qué? ¡Todos aquí tenemos fallos! ¿Porque sabeis que veo? ¡Mewmanos! ¡Hipócritas! ¡Quereis condenar a los monstruos porque os hagan apenas una fracción de lo vosotros les hicisteis a los monstruos!  
\- ¡Eso! - dijo un monstruo  
\- ¡Tú! ¡No hables tan alto! ¡Los monstruos... al menos la mayoría... estáis actuando con resentimiento! ¡Sois hipócritas también! ¡Os quejais de que los mewmanos se quejen de lo mismo que vosotros la hacíais antes!  
\- BUuuuuuuu... - mewmanos y monstruos lanzaron su ira y todo lo que tenían a mano contra Star, que esquivaba con agilidad. ¡Ventajas del entrenamiento!  
\- ¡Y humanos! ¡Tampoco sois perfectos! ¡Asumid que nuestro maiz es mejor! ¡ES UNA REALIDAD!  
\- ¿Pero nosotros que te hemos hecho? - preguntaron algunos humanos desconcertados por ser el foco de crítica de la exprincesa

\- ¿Tengo por fin la atención de todos? - preguntó mientras se ponía las gafas - ¡GENIAL! ¡MIND ERASER! - dijo las últimas palabras mientras levantaba el neuralizador y lo disparaba.

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Star cambió de tono y habló como Janna le había mostrado que era lo correcto.

\- Os va a encantar Earthni... este nuevo lugar. Los monstruos sereis comprensivos con las disculpas de los mewmanos por lo que hicieron como soldados solarianos, y los mewmanos aceptareis las nuevas reglas y construireis nuevos hogares por vosotros mismos. Os veis reflejados los unos en los otros y entendeis al fin que no tiene sentido pelear, porque somos un pueblo unido. Os parecerá genial el plan para el nuevo Earthni y los reyes estareis encantados con la oferta para pertenecer al país terrestre. Y no me habeis visto decir nada hasta ahora ni usar ningún neuralizador.

Star escondió las gafas y el aparato y esperó unos segundos a que las caras de la gente pasaran de shock a confusión. Entonces volvió a hablar en su habitual todo animado.

\- ¡Y ahora os presentaremos el plan B para Earthni! ¿Verdad señor Skeeves?

\- Definitivamente, ahora ese nombre es oficial - dijo Janna a Marco

\- No sé de qué me hablas - susurró el director a Star  
\- Usted sígame la corriente. - respondió en igual tono fuera del micrófono  
\- ¡Convertiremos Earthni en un centro cultural del multiverso, donde enseñaremos nuestra costumbres y cultura a todos los visitantes!

La gente murmuró.

\- Nuestra gastronomía... nuestra historia...nuestra arquitectura... nuestras formas de vida...

La gente comenzaba a asentir. Las caras parecían aceptar el plan

\- Crearemos parques naturales para mostrar nuestra fauna... - dijo mientras saludaba a los Spiderbite que devolvieron el saludo - y ¡realizar cacerías! - dijo señalando a los Johansen  
\- YAAAAAA - gritó su familia paterna agitando sus armas en aceptación

\- Pondremos paradores en los puntos más altos, como el castillo Butterfly y el templo monstruoso, incluyendo puntos de descanso para las especies voladoras  
\- RUUUU. RUUUU. RUUU - arrullaron las palomas en tono de aceptación  
\- ¡Así se habla, B-Fly! - dijo PonyHead que flotaba lejos, al lado de su padre

\- Las aguas de Earthni serán vigiladas por nuestros amigos Waterfolk y ¡serán un ejemplo de limpieza! ¡Nada de vertederos junto a las fuentes de agua!

Skeeves le quitó el micrófono

\- ¡Y habrá parques de atracciones para los más pequeños! ¡Será una fuente de ingresos estupenda!

Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

Y luego todo el mundo estalló en júbilo

\- ¡Podría trabajar en el personal de seguridad de las atracciones! - dijo BuffFrog -. Sigo siendo un maestro espía, a fin de cuentas.  
\- ¿Y podremos montar lo que queramos? - preguntó Katrina  
\- Si los empleados tienen trato especial... Quizás... ya veremos...  
\- ¡Genial!

\- ¡Así se vende una idea! - dijo Star entregando el micrófono al director  
\- No estarás pensando en presentarte a alcalde, ¿verdad?  
\- Alcaldesa Star... - lo pensó por un segundo - ¡Suena bien!  
\- ¡Yo votaría por tí! - dijo el perro de otra dimensión, que justo estaba a los pies del escenario.  
\- Mmm... Votado por mi mejor rival... - dijo Skeeves - Serías una dura competencia. Suerte que eres menor...  
\- Pero - interrumpió Marco - las elecciones serán en tres años.

Star puso cara de pensar mucho y moviendo las manos como contando...

\- Sí, Star... - dijo la señora Skullnick que había vuelto a subir, con su habitual tono gruñón - Quince más tres son dieciocho.  
\- YUHUU  
\- Pero podría adelantar las elecciones - dijo Skeeves  
\- OOooooohhh - protestó Star

\- Tranquila, hija... Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. - dijo su madre apoyando su mano en el hombro de Star - Por ahora... disfruta de lo que has conseguido. ¡Míralos! ¡Parece que por fin están listos para convivir!  
\- Sí... Tengo que reconocer que el plan funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba. - dijo Marco  
\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tienes que confiar más en tu novia. Ningún inmune... Ni tampoco hombres de negro a la vista, ¿eh Janna? ¿Janna? - dijo Star

Janna ya no estaba a su lado. Pero no era extraño, dado que en medio del júbilo, más y más gente se subía al escenario para celebrar el nuevo "Earthni".  
Tantos que comenzaron a tapar la vista, formando un muro de gente.

\- ¡Janna!

Un grupo de monstruos cogieron a Star y los demás por pares de los brazos y los metieron rápidamente a la carpa.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa con vosotros? ¡Soltadme!

Una vez dentro, cerraron la cremallera... No era monstruos de verdad... ¡Eran disfraces! Unos disfraces buenísimos, ¡tan buenos como el del rey Pie!  
Debajo... hombres con gafas y trajes negros.

Uno de ellos levantó un neuralizador.

-Oh, oh... - dijo Star

\- ¡Miren aquí, por favor!

* FLASH *


	9. Planes ocultos

Marco, Star, Moon y Eclipsa no supieron reaccionar por un par de segundos ante el flash, pero no duró.

\- ¡Joven! - replicó Eclipsa - ¡No crea que nos puede manipular tan fácilmente! ¡Yo ya borraba mentes cuando tú ni siquiera habías nacido!

Moon miró con sorpresa a Eclipsa

\- No me mires así, Moon. No me iba a sacar ese hechizo de la nada.

Otro hombre de negro apareció por detrás

\- ¡Señor! ¡Tenemos un problema! Tenemos un grupo de resistentes.  
\- No os preocupeis... Me encargo yo personalmente. Aseguraros de que ahí atrás todo sigue con normalidad.

El hombre era mayor. Probablemente un poco mayor incluso que Moon, por las evidentes arrugas de su cara y una cabeza parcialmente calva con pelo canoso, aunque las clásicas gafas no permitían ver las probables bolsas de los ojos ni el cansancio de la mirada de este hombre.

\- Hablemos... - dijo con el típico tono para neuralizar mentes, mientras gesticulaba con la mano para invitarles a ir en dirección contraria.

No sabían de donde, pero habían aparecido varias sillas, una mesa, una jarra grande de agua y varios vasos justo detrás de ello.

Asumieron que los hombres de negro debían haberlo puesto allí mientras intentaban neuralizarles. Eran hábiles y muy silenciosos.

Una silla estaba en dirección opuesta a las demás. Era para él.

\- ¿Agua? - preguntó con fría cordialidad

Marco se puso por delante y les negó a Moon, Star y Eclipsa

\- Podría drogarnos - susurró  
\- Si no le importa - continuó Marco - beberemos agua enbotellada. - dijo cogiendo varias botellas sin abrir que estaban ahí para Skeeves  
\- ¿Temes que te eche algo al agua? - dijo sirviéndose en un vaso y bebiendo delante de él  
\- Usted podría estar inmunizado.  
\- Cierto... aunque no sea el caso. ¡Adelante! ¡Tomen asiento! - dijo mientras él hacía lo mismo

Todos se sentaron y por varios segundos hubo un silencio cortante.

\- Exprincesa... creo que tiene algo que nos pertenece, y debería devolverlo. - dijo mientras tendía la mano a Star esperando la devolución.  
\- No tienes por qué hacerlo, hija. - dijo Moon interponiendo su brazo de forma protectora  
\- No, mamá... Tiene razón. Es suyo. - dijo mientras entregaba el neuralizador y las gafas

El silencio retornó.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando. - dijo el hombre de negro mirando a Star fíjamente...  
\- ¿Seguro? Porque ahora mismo ni yo misma estoy muy segura de en qué estoy pensando... - dijo mirando a diversos lados intentando no mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre...

El tipo siguió mirándola fíjamente en silencio. Star, nerviosa comenzó a beber más y más rápido de la botella que Marco le había dado.

\- Estás pensando que te voy a interrogar para saber de donde has sacado esto. - dijo levantando el neuralizador  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Jajaja - rió con gran falsedad - Estoy segura de que un hombre tan listo como usted ya lo sabe... - dijo mientras seguia bebiendo con nerviosismo hasta acabarla.

El hombre volvió a tender la mano.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No tengo nada más!  
\- ¿Me entrega la botella vacía? - dijo  
\- ¿Oh? Sí... ¿Claro? - dijo Star dudosa no sabiendo si sólo era un gesto de caballerosidad para tirarla o iba a hacer algo raro.

\- En efecto... Sé quien le dió nuestros artefactos. ¡Janna Ordoña! ¡Sé que está aquí! Por favor... salga de su escondite y únase.

Janna no apareció.

El hombre comenzó a rellenar la botella vacía desde la jarra con bastante habilidad.

\- Janna... por favor. Sé que está aquí. Será más fácil si se une por propia voluntad.

Nuevamente silencio, mientras el hombre terminó de cerrar la botella, ahora llena.

Y la lanzó con fuerza contra una zona de lona que separaba un trozo de la carpa.

\- OUCH - sonó la voz de Janna al otro lado

Y Janna apareció tras la lona.

\- ¿Eso era necesario? - dijo mientras se acariciaba la cabeza con gesto de molestia  
\- La avisé... dos veces. Por favor. Aún tenemos un par de asientos libres.

\- Gracias... - dijo el hombre de negro mientras Janna ocupaba su asiento - ¿Sabeis? Lo que habeis hecho hoy aquí es una violación de las reglas... Una grande. Neuralizar todo un pueblo... Ni siquiera deberíais tener este aparato. - dijo mientras lo balanceaba en su mano  
\- Lo hemos hecho para detener una guerra. - se excusó Eclipsa  
\- ¡Somos las responsables! Eramos las reinas de Mewni... - continuó Moon

\- ERAMOS es el tiempo verbal adecuado. Sé que la situación es compleja... ustedes tenían su forma de hacer las cosas y nosotros la nuestra. Y ahora mismo esto ya no es ni la Tierra, ni Mewni...

Unos molestos flashes se veían desde la parte exterior. Varios hombres de negro traían sujetando con un collarín electrificado y sujetado por las manos de otros hombres a Globgor, que sujetaba como podía a Meteora, que lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Tenemos otro resistente aquí!

\- ¡Dejadme, malditos! - dijo Globgor forcejeando como podía sin comprometer a su bebé.  
\- ¡Globi! - exclamó Eclipsa alarmada por la situación.

\- ¡Por favor! Por favor... Esto no será necesario... si usted se tranquiliza... Siéntesé como todos los demás y todo irá bien.  
\- ¡Te vas a arrepentir de est...!  
\- Globgor... por favor... - pidió Eclipsa

Ambos se miraron a los ojos como si pudieran hablar telepáticamente. Eclipsa negó levemente con la cabeza y Globgor se calmó.

\- Está bien... - dijo el monstruo sentándose en la última silla libre.

\- Chicos - dijo el hombre de negro sentado, indicando para que le quitaran el collarín.

\- Perdone la rudeza, pero mi gente se toma su labor muy en serio.  
\- Seguro - dijo malhumorado - Traquila... mi pequeña... todo irá bien. - dijo calmando a Meteora.

\- Bien. Ahora que estamos todos juntos... antes de que hablemos más en profundidad, supongo que tienen preguntas... ¡Adelante! Es un buen momento.  
\- ¿Quien diablos es usted? - dijo Globgor aún agitado.

\- Ese es un buen comienzo... Yo sé en realidad todo sobre ustedes... Igual que si hubiera estado espiándolos por una pequeña cámara cada día... - dijo riendo ligéramente entre dientes - pero... ¿qué saben de mí?  
\- Es un hombre de negro - dijo Marco cortándole  
\- ¡Es Uno! - dijo Star, recordándole hablar con Glossarick, aunque sonó como si sólo hubiera reafirmado a Marco

Aquel hombre sonrió levemente.

\- Alguien ha hecho los deberes... pero veamos... ¿realmente sabeis quienes son los hombres de negro?  
\- Les robais a la gente sus recuerdos, para que no sepan que existen cosas como la magia, otras dimensiones o vida más allá de la Tierra - dijo Star desafiante  
\- Bueno... supongo que esa es la parte más aceptada del mito... y no está tan alejada de la realidad, pero es una visión parcial de lo que somos...  
\- ¿Acaso no tiene en la mano un aparato para borrar la mente de otra gente o convencerla de lo que quiera? - dijo Janna  
. Sí... Es cierto. No he negado que sea parte de lo que somos. Pero... ¿acaso con eso saben el por qué?  
\- ¿Por qué? - dijo Eclipsa que se unió al tono desafiante de su grupo  
\- Por la misma razón que las reinas Butterfly han gobernado Mewni durante todo este tiempo

Las caras del grupo eran de extrañeza. No sabían que había querido decir, y él mantuvo el silencio tras esa respuesta.

\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido. - dijo Moon -. Nosotras hemos gobernado porque somos una dinastía. Una dinastía con magia, que nos ha permitido ayudar a nuestro pueblo a prosperar. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con ustedes? ¡Ni siquiera se muestran a la gente!  
\- Bueno... quizás tengan una opinión tan buena de sí mismas, aunque estoy seguro de que otros - dijo indicando a Globgor con la palma de su mano - no tendrán una opinión tan positiva...  
Nosotros no somos una dinastía... pero somos una hermandad. Una organización con continuidad en el tiempo pasando el testigo entre generaciones, así que ... no somos tan diferentes. Cuando decía que hemos gobernado por la misma razón es porque ambos hemos tenido acceso a un poder superior. En su caso... la magia, que han heredado gracias a la varita que les fue regalada. En nuestro caso... el conocimiento. La razón que nos hace semejantes es que ambos hemos visto el gran poder que atesorábamos y lo hemos defendido.  
\- ¡Atesorar poder! ¡Lo dice como si hubiéramos sido unas tiranas! - dijo Moon defendiéndose. Sin embargo, Star y Eclipsa pusieron una cara bastante diferente.  
\- Supongo que es opinable... pero no era lo que sugería. Ustedes entendieron que ese poder en malas manos podría causar caos y destrucción. ¿No es acaso la razón por la que estamos aquí? ¿Porque algo se descontroló y ustedes se vieron obligadas a manipular la magia?

Era una respuesta obvia. No sólo era la reciente destrucción de la magia. Para Star había sido incluso desde el primer momento.

"Si la varita cae en malas manos, Star... el mundo podría ser destruido", dijo Moon a Star el día que le entregó la varita.

\- ¿Estoy equivocado?  
\- No. - confirmó Moon bajando la mirada.  
\- Pues es lo mismo para nosotros. Por eso siempre hemos mantenido el conocimiento peligroso bajo nuestro control.  
\- ¿Pero no es esa una forma peor de poder? ¡Ni siquiera saben que les manipulan! - dijo Moon  
\- Ese es un debate continuo entre nuestros nuevos miembros... Se lo voy a exponer de otra manera... Ustedes... ¿se sienten libres?

Se miraron entre ellos.

\- ¿Es una pregunta trampa? - dijo Marco - Porque ahora mismo no me siento muy libre.  
\- Más allá de la situación. Olvídense de lo que está pasando ahora. Imaginen que desaparecemos de sus vidas... ¿Se sienten ustedes libres?

Se miraron los unos a los otros con caras de confusión.

\- ¿Exprincesa? - preguntó el hombre  
\- Sí... supongo. Quiero decir... ya no tendré mis obligaciones de princesa, nada me separa de mi novio, creo que tendré oportunidades de futuro... no hay ninguna amenaza visible en el horizonte... Supongo que todo está bien... ¿Por qué no habría de sentirme libre?  
\- Esa es la cuestión... ¿Por qué nos sentimos esclavos o libres? En realidad, siempre somos libres y esclavos a la vez. Somos esclavos de todo lo que no podemos hacer, de las reglas, impuestas por alguien o por la naturaleza misma, por las circunstancias. No somos libres de hacer lo que queramos. Podríamos desear viajar por las estrellas, por ejemplo, pero no está en nuestro alcance.  
Por otro lado, somos libres de nuestras elecciones. Incluso el más oprimido esclavo puede escoger revelarse. Probablemente no pueda ganar, pero puede no someterse, si es lo que desea. Incluso la idea de elegir entre esclavitud y muerte, sigue siendo una elección.  
Llamamos ser libres a poder escoger entre lo que deseamos, y ser esclavos a ver nuestras elecciones reducidas a un conjunto de posibilidades que no nos gustan, cuando aquello que deseamos está fuera de nuestro alcance.

\- ¿A donde quiere llegar con eso? - preguntó Moon  
\- Lo que quiero decir es que la gente no se siente esclava de elecciones que ni siquiera se plantea. ¿Y cómo va a plantearse aquello que desconoce? ¿Acaso es la gente consciente de que su propio planeta es una prisión gigante? Por supuesto que no. Y por esa misma razón, al mantenernos ocultos, la gente no se siente prisionera de nosotros.  
No... no somos peores. De hecho, ejercemos un poder equivalente al que ha hecho su familia en su dimensión. Pero la gente no lo sabe, no se siente limitada, se siente libre, y es libre en muchos aspectos.  
\- Eso suena hipócrita viniendo de alguien que manipula detrás del escenario. - dijo Janna  
\- Puede que lo parezca, pero créanme... nos tomamos nuestra moral muy en serio. Por eso, salvo mantener bajo control aquello que puede poner en riesgo la estabilidad de la Tierra, no tomamos partido.  
Por ejemplo, lo que acaban de hacer. Borrar la mente a toda esa gente para, presumiblemente, evitar una guerra. Es algo que nosotros jamás haríamos.  
\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Star - ¿Acaso no es algo bueno?  
\- Sí. Probablemente lo sea en el resultado... asumiendo que realmente han parado una guerra... pero... ¿a qué precio? Hace un momento me cuestionaban si no estaríamos siendo unos tiranos. Una de las condiciones que nos autoimponemos es sólo intervenir en aquello que realmente puede poner en peligro la Tierra. ¿Ellos se odian y quieren luchar? ¡No es nuestro problema! De otra forma, tendríamos que estar interviniendo constamentemente... y la paz sería una farsa. Para ser verdaderamente libres, debe haber opciones. Por eso los limitamos a controlar aquellas que son demasiado inestables y peligrosas.  
\- Como la magia - dijo Moon comprendiendo. Ella sabía mejor que nadie a donde había llevado a su gente al hacerlos dependientes de sus intervenciones.  
\- Especialmente la magia. Uno de los poderes más fuertes e inestables de la naturaleza.  
\- Si queriais mantener la magia oculta... ¿Por qué me dejasteis venir a la Tierra? - preguntó Star  
\- Eso fue un favor personal...  
\- ¿A Glossarick? - preguntó inquisitoriamente Star  
\- ¿Conoce a Glossarick? - preguntó sorprendida Moon, sin esperar la respuesta.  
\- ¿Conocerle? Somos mejores amigos... Amigos de barra de hecho.

Todos en el grupo, savo Globgor que estaba confuso, arquearon su mirada.

\- ¿Glossarick bebiendo? - dijo Marco escéptico - Eso no parece nada propio de Glossarick.  
\- Bueno... siendo precisos... yo bebía mientras Glossarick tomaba pudding.  
\- Eso sí suena como él - dijo Star  
\- Solíamos intercambiar impresiones... Era... su confidente personal.  
\- ¿Usted? ¡Por qué! Quiero decir... Glossarick siempre ha estado vinculado a nuestra familia, nuestras reinas. ¿Por qué usted? - preguntó Moon  
\- ¿Cree que Glossarick sólo ha trabajado con una dimensión?

Moon se sintió sorprendida... pero luego también decepcionada. Siempre creyó que eran especiales y ahora descubría que no era verdad.

\- No me malinterprete... Él se sentía muy orgulloso de ustedes. Las mencionó un montón de veces así como sus cualidades.  
Eclipsa, una reina muy poderosa, que en realidad no deseaba ejercer ese poder, sino que sólo deseaba seguir su corazón.  
Star, la chica cabezota que era incapaz de aprender mediante lecciones al uso, pero aún así, descubrir por sí misma en minutos lo que a otros les llevaba toda una vida, y a veces jamás aprendían.  
O la pequeña Meteora, la superviviente. La niña que estaba destinada a ser sacrificada pero sobrevivió a un precio terrible. La que con más razón merecía la varita...

El hombre de negro había terminado sus adulaciones... y no había una para Moon.  
Eso no pasó desapercibido para ella, que sintión un nuevo mazazo... ¿Había sido la peor de las reinas? ¿Glossarick estaba decepcionado con ella?

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con que mi hija es quien más se merecía la varita? - preguntó Eclipsa  
\- ¿No se lo contó Glossarick? La famosa varita de las Butterfly era el sonajero de Meteora, que Glossarick usó como recipiente para un unicornio, y eso le dió los poderes mágicos. ¡Nos reimos mucho juntos de esa anécdota!

Moon no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo... ¿Le estaría mintiendo? Por lo absurdo del relato, sí... pero algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que era verdad.

\- Espere... espere... ¡La varita ha estado en nuestra familia por generaciones! ¿Cómo va a ser un juguete suyo?  
\- Viaje en el tiempo.  
\- Además, ¡la leyenda decía que la primera reina era especialmente poderosa y que ella hizo la varita! - dijo Moon  
\- Pues no... - dijo fríamente el hombre de negro - De hecho, Glossarick me dijo que las escogió al azar... Una especie de tradición familiar.

\- Espere... ¿Está diciendo que toda la dinastía Butterfly es una farsa? ¿Ni siquiera la dinastía original?  
\- ¿Farsa? No... ¿Por qué? Tenían la varita...  
\- ¡Pero era puro azar!  
\- Sí... Pero tenían la varita... Mírelo como un sorteo... ¿Acaso el ganador de un sorteo es un fraude? No. Sólo alguien con suerte. Creame... Hay sistemas peores...

Moon ya sabía que no era una Butterfly original, o al menos eso es lo que había parecido con todo los de los PieFolk, pero... ¿incluso las primeras Butterfly no eran más especiales que cualquiera?

\- Entonces.. ¿Porqué Glossarick escogió, de toda Mewni, a un mewmano? ¿Fue azar también?  
\- No... hasta donde yo sé, no. De hecho, se la otorgó a los primeros humanos que llegaron a Mewni. Esto es porque los humanos contamos con una de las mentes más apropiadas para controlar la magia. La magia es muy sensible a las emociones, y los nativos de Mewni, aquellos que llaman "monstruos", las experimentan de una forma más... sensible. En consecuencia, la magia en sus manos es más inestable, algo que Glossarick siempre quiso evitar a toda costa.

Moon no sabía como sentirse. Era como el día que descubrió que la línea sucesoria había sido alterada por al Alta Comisión. Tardó tiempo en aceptarlo, pero siempre se había autojustificado pensando que si bien no era digna por sangre, lo había sido por mérito. Había cogido todo el conocimiento y voluntad de sus ancestras, y había intentado con todas sus fuerzas darle continuidad.  
Ahora resultaba que incluso la misma existencia de las Butterfly había sido nada más que un capricho del destino.

\- Me siento como una estúpida... - dijo Moon cabizbaja  
\- Le repito... No tiene por qué. Fueron agraciadas con un don, y lo usaron como mejor creyeron conveniente. Pero en realidad, a nuestro mentor, nunca le gustó que la usaran. Demasiado tiempo viendo sus consecuencias. Mewni no fue su primera línea de reyes y reinas, ¿sabe? Hay todo un multiverso ahí afuera.  
Por eso, en la Tierra, nos recomendó que hiciéramos lo posible para mantenerla oculta. Él fundó nuestra organización... o su precursora, más bien.  
Y eso es lo que hemos hecho, por tanto tiempo... entre otras cosas.

\- Pero sin magia... no hay Glossarick. - dijo Star, recordando las propias palabras del genio azul  
\- Sí... bueno... Estoy convencido de que la magia y él regresarán en algún momento, pero la cuestión es que ahora formamos parte de la misma dimensión... y nosotros tenemos el control. Además ustedes ya no tienen magia, así que todo lo que tienen que hacer es vivir sus vidas... y no meterse en nuestros asuntos - dijo mientras agitó el neuralizador.

\- Pssst - susurró Globgor - ¡Marco! ¿Aún te queda alguna de esas magdalenas?

Ignorando al hombre de negro, Marco miró en la bolsa.

\- La última - dijo mientras la cogió para entregársela al monstruo.

Y el hombre de negro se la quitó ágilmente de la mano, casi como si se la hubiera ofrecido a él.

\- ¡Hey! - protestaron Marco y Globgor  
\- ¡Tiene buena pinta! - dijo mientras le dió un mordisco  
\- A ver si acierto... La receta tradicional... más relleno de frambuesa, arándanos, rayadura de limón, un toque de canela y... ¿pudding transdimensional?

Las caras tornaron en sorpresa.

\- No se imaginarían que se me pasaría por alto ese detalle, ¿verdad?  
\- Entonces... ya sabe por qué somos inmunes. - dijo Moon  
\- Sí... Lo he sabido desde el principio. Y si os lo estais preguntando... la respuesta es sí...

El reloj de su pulsera sonó...

\- Mira por donde...  
*FLASH*

* * *

Moon intentaba aclarar sus ideas...

\- Qué... ¿qué ha pasado?  
\- En un momento lo recordará. - dijo el hombre vestido de negro  
\- ¡Usted!  
\- Tranquilícese... No le he hecho nada...  
\- ¡Usted ha intentado... borrarme la mente!  
\- No lo he intentado. Lo he hecho. Pero le he devuelto los recuerdos a usted...  
\- Qué... ¿qué ha hecho con los demás? ¡ ¿ Donde está mi hija ? ! - dijo nerviosa  
\- Está perfectamente. Ahí afuera, con los demás, saludando a la gente. Cree que ha logrado convencerlos con un buen discurso. Ha olvidado la pequeña "trampa" que hizo - dijo mostrando el instrumento  
\- ... ¿Por qué se ha molestado en contarnos todo lo de antes... para luego borrarles la memoria? - preguntó Moon  
\- Por dos motivos. Uno... necesitaba distraerlos hasta que pasaran los efectos del pundding. Dos... porque me ha ahorrado tener que darle más explicaciones ahora. Aprecio mucho mi tiempo, ¿sabe?  
Y si se pregunta por qué estamos ahora hablado, es porque, como le dije, tengo la convicción de que la magia regresará... y si eso ocurre pronto, espero contra con su ayuda para mantener la magia bajo control. Considérelo un regalo de buena voluntad.  
\- Pero... ¿por qué yo? ¡Es mi hija quien decidió destruir la magia en primer lugar!  
\- Su hija es demasiado voluble, al menos por ahora. Eclipsa está demasiado ocupada con sus problemas para preocuparse de esto. No... Usted es la candidata perfecta. Porque si algo nos ha demostrado es que es capaz de hacer lo que sea necesario para hacer lo que cree correcto. Incluido actuar en contra de las personas a las que quiere. Por eso confío en usted y sólo en usted para esto.

Moon recordó como se sintió antes del Flash. Como alguien insignificante. Que se había creido alguien especial. Una reina designada por el destino, que se había ganado su cargo con sus acciones.  
Para luego darse cuenta que ni las reinas eran especiales, ni habían logrado bienestar para nadie.

No dejaba de ser paradójico encontrarse ahora en la situación de que aquel hombre, con aparentemente mucho poder en la Tierra, le pedía ayuda.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?  
\- Sólo que esté preparada... No tenemos nada claro que la magia pueda desaparecer... y si es así.. y vuelve... me gustaría contar su cooperación para mantener las cosas en órden.  
\- No... La magia se ha ido... definitivamente.  
\- Bueno... si es así, casi seguro que no nos volveremos a ver. Pero sólo por si acaso... tengo motivos para creer que la magia no está tan desaparecida. Si entendí bien a Glossarick, la magia forma parte de la vida misma. En fin... ya veremos que pasa.  
\- De todas formas, no sé por qué no confía en mi hija. Destruir la magia fue su idea.  
\- Sí... pero si la magia regresa, si ella no puede evitarlo... ¿Estará su hija de acuerdo en mantener la magia bajo control de unos pocos?

Moon se quedó pensativa... Era una situación diferente...

\- No lo sé.  
\- Bueno... pues eso es todo. Tan solo le pido que no cuente nada acerca de nosotros, y si vuelve la magia... ya nos volveremos a encontrar. Puede irse.

Moon... aún dudosa y sin dejar de observarlo, se fue a la entrada de la carpa. Allí vió como todos los demás estaban al lado del escenario hablando amistosamente con otras personas.

Por fin se relajó, y se unió a los demás.

* * *

El hombre de negro cruzó una lona que cubría una parte de la tienda.

\- Supongo que me habrás oído. - preguntó el hombre  
\- Sí.

Janna estaba sentada, con un par de hombres de negro a cada lado. Este hizo una indicación y los otros dos se fueron.

\- Y supongo que te preguntarás, qué haces tú aquí.  
\- No mucho... Esa carpeta que tienes ahí, encima de la mesa... Es mi expediente... ¿verdad?... Supongo que va a interrogarme un poco más que los demás.

El hombre cogió la carpeta

\- Janna Ordonia. Vandalismo. Hurto. Fraude... Sí... Es tu expediente... y es bastante largo, la verdad.  
\- Ya - dijo mirando preocupadamente al suelo.  
\- No todo tiene connotaciones negativas. Templanza... gran habilidad para el espionaje, conocimientos esotéricos, habilidad de autocontrol mental... Resistente a la neuralización... Sí... eso desde luego es remarcable.  
\- Me gusta pensar que soy especial - dijo con su clásica cara de despreocupación  
\- ¡Oh...! Sin duda lo eres... En fin...

Y puso la mano delante, esperando que le entregara algo.

\- ¿Qué?  
\- Ese segundo neuralizador que acabas de robar... Por favor... devuélvelo.

Janna suspiró

\- Hurtado... no robado - dijo Janna  
\- Cierto.

Janna... cuando iba a devolverlo, el hombre la detuvo...

\- ¿Sabes? Voy a darte la oportunidad de usarlo conmigo.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Sí... Adelante. - dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas

Al quitárselas, como un actor cuando se quita su vestido, pareció cambiar de papel. Su cara se relajó, y sus gestos se volvieron más naturales.

Ahora se resaltaba una mirada mucho más cordial y natural de lo que hubiera imaginado. Como si fuera un viejo profesor de escuela que aún disfruta enseñando a sus alumnos.

\- ¡Flasheame... ! ¡No te preocupes!

Janna no sabía qué pensar, pero pulsó el neuralizador. Nada ocurrió.

El hombre levantó el neuralizador entregado en dirección a Janna y apretó.

\- ¿Sabes? Tenemos algo que agradecerte. Nunca nos tomamos en serio que alguien pudiera robarlos. Ahora están codificados con nuestras huellas... Por eso no has podido usarlo. De todas formas, sigue siendo una pieza de tecnología demasiado importante para dejarla por ahí. - dijo mientras se lo quitaba.  
\- De todas formas, teníamos nuestras medidas de seguridad, claro. ¿Sabes que tanto el neuralizador como las gafas graban en todo momento lo que hacen y lo transmite?  
\- Espera... ¿qué?  
\- ¡Oh, sí!... Cuando lo robaste, nos diste un pequeño entretenimiento, claro. Hicimos unas buenas risas a costa de 651... Pero luego... al ver que estabas en la misma clase que Star... ¡Era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar!  
\- ¡He sido vuestra espia!  
\- Bueno... Digamos que una de nuestras fuentes de información. Te agradecemos mucho tus servicios. - dijo en tono burlón  
\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Qué tonta he sido! ¿Cómo podía creer que tenía tan buena suerte y nunca me pillárais?  
\- Tampoco te menosprecies.  
\- Espera... ¿Habeis visto... todo?  
\- Todo.  
\- ¿Todo, todo?  
\- Bueno... lo tenemos todo grabado, pero no te preocupes. La información más privada se mantiene con caracter restringido.  
\- Ahora que lo pienso... ¿habeis tenido algo que ver que haya acabado en Mewni?

El hombre sonrió.

\- ¿Ves? Eres buena... Sí... un poco es culpa nuestra. Te bombardeamos de información subliminal para que encontraras el pozo... Por eso siempre te empeñabas en volver al Britta's  
\- Oye... ¡Me encantan los tacos! ¡Eso es cosa mía!  
\- ¿Sí? Bueno... sea como sea... funcionó.  
\- ¡Podríais haberme sugerido que llamara a Star o Marco! Ellos me habrían llevado a Mewni sin tantas vueltas.  
\- ¡Ah! ¿Lo de la magia? Eso fue idea de Glossarick.  
\- ¡Por supuesto! Así sabría ayudar a Star a volver a Mewni cuando los portales se cerraran. ¡Ese pequeño canalla me utilizó!  
\- Estoy seguro de que fue por algo importante.  
\- No me quejo. Estoy sorprendida...

El hombre de negro sonrió ante el cumplido por su mentor.

Despues cogió un maletín que estaba ahí en la habitación, y sacó de él unas gafas y cambió el neuralizador por un nuevo.

\- Supongo que crees que aunque te neuralice, podrás recordarlo, ¿verdad?

Janna no dijo nada. Estaba temiendo esto. Una cosa es resistir, pero sabiendo ellos que podía... ¿qué le harían de especial para que no lo recordara? Quizás la lobotomizaran o algo.

\- Cuando tenemos a alguien resistente, lo que hacemos es asegurarnos de no dejar huecos, que la persona no se replantee haber perdido recuerdos. Si todo parece bien, no se interesa en recordar. En fin... Ya sabes como va esto... Mira al neuralizador...

Janna ni siquiera insistió en resistirse e hizo lo que le pidió.

El neuralizador emitió una luz diferente...

Pero más allá de eso, Janna no notó nada.

\- Ahora ya tengo tu huella de íris... Las gafas también las protegemos, ¿sabes?

Janna estaba un poco confusa... ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

\- ¿Me vas a poner en vuestra lista negra?  
\- Depende de a qué llames "lista negra". Adelante... pruébatelas y dame tu opinión.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese hombre? Le estaba ofreciendo unas gafas de su personal.

Janna se las puso. No se veían igual que las primeras. Todo se veía raro... como más iluminado... Y como si fueran gafas de realidad aumentada, una frase aparecía en el lateral superior

* Reconocida: Janna Ordonia - AUTORIZADA *

Y entonces muchas otras cosas comenzaban a aparecer...

\- ¡La leche!  
\- Sí... las otras eran un modelo bastante antiguo... Hemos mejorado mucho desde entonces.  
\- Jojojo... ¡Es como en las películas! ¡Como tener el casco de Ironman!  
\- O de Batman... Mira esto... - dijo sujetando en la mano el resto de magdalena de Marco que aún no había comido

La lista de los ingredientes, un análisis de toxicidad y otros muchos datos aparecían.

\- Te tiraste un farol antes, ¿verdad? ¡No sabías sus ingredientes! ¡Las gafas te informan de todo!  
\- No hubiera podido ni aunque quisiera... Digamos que algunas malas experiencias del pasado han dejado mis papilas gustativas algo tocadas. Un pequeño secreto... es bueno lanzar algunos faroles para parecer más capaz de lo que se es. Es una buena forma de intimidar... Adelante... Usa el indicador del neuralizador... Verás lo que pasa.

¿A donde iba esto? No sabía, pero daba igual. Iba a disfrutarlo. Cogió el neuralizador y usó una pequeña rueda similar a la de intensidad. Una que no estaba ahí antes.

Trabajaba en coordinación con las gafas. Más pantallas se mostraban... incluyendo opciones.

\- ¡Puedes ver a través de las paredes!- dijo asombrada

\- En realidad, sólo es una reconstrucción digital... pero sí... puedes resumirlo así.  
\- ¡Por eso sabías donde estaba! ¡Como me gustaría tener una de estas!  
\- Bueno... La tienes ahora mismo... ¿no?

"Espera... ¿qué?" - dudó Janna un momento para sí misma.

\- Oye... ¿me estás ofreciendo un puesto?  
\- No. No aún. No aceptamos menores, y todos deben pasar una prueba de acceso. Pero siendo quien soy... puedo estirar un poco las normas. Considéralo un incentivo de reclutamiento... Y toma... - dijo dándole un libro de "Alicia en el pais de las maravillas"  
\- Usa la opción de las gafas... lecturas restringidas...  
\- ¡Oh!

Janna usó el neuralizador para seleccionar la opción que le dijo en las gafas... El libro cambió, como cuando enseñó a Marco los mensajes subliminales.

* Guia para principiantes. MIB. *

\- ¿Esto... es real?  
\- ¿Tanto te sorprende? Has nacido para esto. Hasta Gloss se dió cuenta. Ya te he reservado número, así que... no me decepciones...  
\- Uau... Quiere decir... ¿Que ahora puedo usar esto con libertad?  
\- Más quisieras... - dijo mientras se alejaba con el maletín -. Lee el libro... Ya nos veremos... ¡665!

Y poniéndose las gafas, salió por la puerta.

* * *

\- ¡Todos locos! - decía cabreada Mina mientras Manfred giraba la antena de la radio intentando mantener el audio

Mina miraba por unos prismáticos desde donde estaba, cerca de la cima del monte de las banderas, hacia la explanada donde todos, humanos, mewmanos y monstruos parecían unidos en una extraña euforia colectiva.

\- ¿Star da un discursito y todo el mundo se vuelve amiguita? ¿En qué están pensando?  
\- Quizás sea mejor así... - dijo el ex asistente de las reinas  
\- ¡Mantente firme, mi fiel Manfred! ¿No ves que esto sólo son ilusiones? ¡Los monstruos acabarán volviendo a las andadas!  
\- ¿Cree que podemos confiar en estos... humanos?  
\- Tienen un montón de ideas locas sobre gobernarse a sí mismos, pero al menos se parecen a nosotros. Supongo que podríamos convivir con ellos... como nuestros sirvientes...  
\- ¿Y cree que nos atenderían en uno de esos centros de sanación que tienen?  
\- ¿Un hospital? ¿Estás herido, Manfred? ¡Porque con barro y saliva al fuego se pueden hacer unas cataplasmas estupendas!  
\- ¡Es usted quien me preocupa! No... parece estar bien.

Y es que Mina estaba cambiando. Su piel se había ido arrugando hasta parecer una anciana de ochenta años. Su pelo se había vuelto completamente grís y su columna comenzaba a encorbarse. Incluso su voz era cada vez más áspera, propia de la edad de una anciana.

\- ¡Oh, mi fiel Manfred! Me halagas preocupándote por mí, pero estoy estupenda para los varios siglos de edad que tengo.  
\- Pero... su cuerpo sigue cambiando... Si sigue así...  
\- Moriré... Lo sé, Manfred. De hecho, no creo que pase de hoy.  
\- ¡Entonces más razón para buscar ayuda!  
\- Esto no tiene solución. Es natural... las personas viejas mueren... incluso yo.

Los ojos de Manfred se humedecieron

\- ¡Que haremos sin usted! ¡Qué haré yo sin usted!  
\- No te preocupes, Manfred. Tengo la solución, y eso pasa por mi último movimiento. Necesito tu ayuda, para cumplir mi última voluntad.  
\- Lo que sea, mi señora.  
\- Mi último deseo es que Moon vuelva a la sensatez. Sé que se ha dejado influir por las ideas utópicas de su hija... Yo también la escuché una vez - dijo con tono melancólico, mientras acariciaba la piedra que una vez fue el arma que Star había preparado bajo sus consejos, en el breve periodo en que fueron hermanas de barro.

\- Tenemos que hacer por Moon, lo que Moon intentó por su pueblo. Moon tuvo una gran idea... liberar a un monstruo terrible, el devorador de mewmanos, para mostrar a todo el mundo el gran peligro de seguir a Eclipsa en su locura. Pero Globgor logró encandilar a todos.  
\- ¿Y cual es el plan, señora?  
\- Te lo mostraré... ¡Sígueme!

Mina entró con agilidad, a pesar de su marchito cuerpo, en un pequeño pasadizo que había en la montaña, y encendió una antorcha que reposaba en la pared.  
Ambos comenzaron a cambiar por un largo túnel.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? - preguntó Manfred  
\- Es un lugar muy especial. La reina Solaria, aún con su fuerza, también tenía un alma sensible y pura. Encontró este lugar y me lo enseñó... sólo a mí.

Al acabar el pasillo, una cueva enorme apareció. Dentro, unos gigantescos y bellos cristales rodeaban todo el lugar.

\- Es... - dijo Manfred inacabadamente...  
\- Hermoso... ¿verdad? Solaria venía aquí cuando quería descansar de todos los demás. Sólo yo la acompañaba como confidente... antes de que el programa solariano se completase y la guerra lo precipitara todo.

\- Muy hermoso... es verdad... pero... ¿qué hemos venido a hacer aquí?  
\- A comprobar una teoría... - dijo caminando por el inmenso lugar de cristal.

\- ¡AJÁ!

Al caminar por los pasillos, unos cristales diferentes aparecieron.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- ¿No te das cuenta, Manfred? No... claro que no. Por eso yo soy el cerebro y tú el fiel sirviente. ¿No te has dado cuenta como ha trabajado la mezcla de la magia? Los trozos de las dimensiones se han unido por su afinidad... Y como no podía ser de otra manera, la dimensión de Rómbulus ha ido a parar al lugar de Mewni más parecido... ¡Aquí!  
\- ¿Dimensión de Rómbulus? ¿Qué... hacemos aquí?  
\- Ahora verás...

Dijo mientras seguía caminando hasta llegar justo donde quería llegar

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿Qué el plan de Moon era bueno?  
\- ¿Vamos a liberar a un monstruo?  
\- ¡Exacto!  
\- ¿No se supone que estos cristales son indestructibles?  
\- ¿Sin magia? ¡Lo dudo! - dijo mientras cogió una piedra y la lanzó a un cristal vacío. Se hizo añicos como hecho de cristal.  
\- ¿Ves? Romperlo no será un problema. Así que sólo tenemos que seguir el plan de Moon. La otra vez sólo tuvo la mala suerte de tocarle un monstruo capaz de aparentar ser pacífico... Pero... ¡eso no pasará ahora!. No con él. Créeme. Le conozco bien.

E iluminando con la antorcha, mostró a Manfred el contenido de uno de los cristales.  
Dentro, un septariano con la cara de maldad más grande que jamás hubiera visto.

\- Manfred, te presento al rey de Septarsis. ¡Seth el inmortal!


	10. Seth el inmortal

_Nota del autor:_

_Sé que mis últimos dos capítulos han tenido un tono diferente. En este capítulo voy a introducir a Seth. Sólo va de eso, de mi visión de qué habría detrás de todo lo de los septarianos y este misterioso personaje.  
_

**_Será el capítulo más oscuro hasta ahora. Estais advertidos. Hay violencia, así que si no os gusta la temática, podeis saltarlo.  
_**_Si no lo llevo más lejos es para mantenerme en el rating "T", por visi__b__ilidad.__ Creo que lo bordeo por los pelos._

__Además, su contenido principal, más allá de los actos de Seth es la narración del fondo histórico de Seth y los septarianos, así que es "saltable".__

_Despues, tengo la intención de participar, o al menos intentarlo, en la "wholesome week", así que tras este capítulo, la trama de Seth queda en suspenso y retornaré a un tono más similar al original para los siete capítulos. No publicaré nada hasta el comienzo de la semana. Me gustaría tener para entonces uno por día, así que serán capítulos más cortos, pero si no me da tiempo, lo que tenga para entonces.  
_

_Y aquí es donde quiero pediros opinión. ¿Os gustaría que una vez termine, profundizara en la trama de Seth? Eso llevaría a una historia más oscura._  
_¿O mejor el estilo ligero y comedia algo más absurda del comienzo de la serie? Puedo dejar esta trama abierta._

_Opiniones en review._

* * *

\- ¿Inmortal? - preguntó Manfred a Mina  
\- Este reptil tiene su fama. Le pusieron ese sobrenombre porque estaba aquí desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Algunos creen que ya estaba antes de las primeras reinas.  
\- ¿Y es cierto?  
\- No lo sé. Pero este tipo ya llevaba tiempo por ahí cuando Solaria inició su programa. Y fueron sus malditos secuaces quienes le tendieron una emboscada.  
Él y yo nos hemos encontrado unas cuantas veces. Por eso se lo que digo cuando afirmo que estamos a un verdadero rey monstruo.  
\- ¿Seguro... que es buena idea liberarlo? ¡Parece muy peligroso!  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo es! ¡Precísamente por eso! Ni el fuego, ni las espadas, ni las ballestas... Nada ha logrado matar a este tipo. Sólo han podido contenerlo. Estoy convencida de que sólo la magia puede destruirlo. ¿Por qué si no tendría esa obsesión por destruirla?  
\- Pero, ¡ya no hay magia!  
\- Y por eso... cuando lo libere, las reinas se verán obligadas a restaurarla. Con la magia regresarán las reinas, y ¡los soldados solarianos!. Jajaja... Sí... este tipo es justo lo que Mewni... o lo que esta dimensión sea, necesita.  
\- ¿Y si la magia no vuelve?

Mina ya no respondió. Golpeó el cristal con una roca, pero la roca se hizo añicos.

\- Mmmmm... Quizás esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba.  
\- Pruebe con mi cuchillo - dijo Manfred dándole su defensa personal

Mina volvió a golpear, con resultado similar, lo que era más espectacular debido a la supuesta resistencia del acero.

\- Es raro... Es como si el poder de Rombulus siguiera activo en este cristal...

Mina miró alrededor. Detrás del cristal había una estructura de piedra. A simple vista parecía un monolito, pero era más como un recipiente sobre el que estaba encajado el cristal de Seth. En la parte de arriba, aparecía un letrero.

** BAAABAAAAAAHHHBAAAAAHHHBAAAAHBAAAAAAAAHH. BEEEBAAAABEEEBAAABAAAAAAAAAAH **

Y debajo en letra más pequeña

** Rombulus, ya se que entiendes a Lekmet, pero por si acaso el escrito se te da peor lo traduzco. NO ABRAS EL SELLO DEL RECIPIENTE. ESTÁ AHÍ POR ALGO. Fdo. Glossarick. P.D. Lo ha dicho Lekmet, no yo, así que no tienes porqué hacerlo para llevarme la contraria. **

Junto con un montón de símbolos de calaveras y otros dibujos tenebrosos...

\- ¿Sello? - dijo mientras toqueteaba la estructura de piedra. Por fín se dió cuenta que una parte giraba. Y así lo hizo, girando varias estructuras como si de una cerradura se tratara, hasta que un recipiente incrustado se separó.

Era un especie de balde de piedra. Dentro, una sustancia líquida amarilla, pringosa y luminiscente.

\- ¡Bingo! ¡Sabía que la magia no había desaparecido por completo!  
\- ¿Magia?... ¿Eso es magia?  
\- Sí, mi querido Manfred. Coge el recipiente.  
\- Pero ahí dice...  
\- Que no lo quitemos. ¡Claro! Imagino que está aquí para garantizar que Seth se mantenga encerrado incluso en tiempos de escasez de magia. Pero puedes llevártelo. Llévaselo a Moon. Así sabrá que lo que le cuentes es cierto, y además puede que esa magia le ayude a poner todo en marcha otra vez.

Ahora ya sin el recipiente, Mina volvió a golpear con una gran roca el cristal, y una raja apareció.

\- Aquí vamos... ¿Manfred? ¡Ha sido un placer tenerte a mi servicio! Pero mi tiempo ha llegado. ¡Ahora corre! ¡Avisa a Moon!  
\- Pero señora...

Las grietas se expandieron con rapidez, como si el cristal estuviera a punto de estallar.

Un trozo del cristal se rompió, y el brazo del septariano, aún preso del cristal, se agarró a la garganta de la antigua guerrera.

\- ¡CORRE!

Con un grito propio de una niña asustada, Manfred salió con el recipiente lleno de magia directo a la salida.

* * *

El cristal estalló en mil pedazos

Aún con la guerrera agarrada por el cuello, el septariano miró confuso a su alrededor...

\- Mmmmm... Cambio de escenario... Parece la dimensión de Rómbulus, pero también se ve diferente... Nadie más... Y dime... ¿Quién eres tú y porqué me has liberado?  
\- ¿Es que no me reconoces, maldita lagartija?  
\- ¿Mina Loveberry? - dijo sorprendido para luego reir entre dientes

\- Parece que no pasas por tu mejor momento. - dijo mientras observaba su anciano aspecto. Con la otra mano, el septariano agarró un antebrazo de Mina, y lo apretó. Crujió como una nuez que se rompe, y Mina dió un gemido de dolor.

\- Estás mucho más blanda de lo que solías.  
\- Tú también - respondió desafiante la mujer -. A estas alturas, en otro tiempo, ya me habrías roto el cuello.

El septariano miró con curiosidad a su alrededor. El lugar era una tumba de tipos encerrados en cristales, pero el lugar estaba frío, abandonado.

Mientras el lagarto estaba distraido, con su brazo bueno, Mina buscó un pequeño cuchillo que guardaba en una bota y con un movimiento rápido, cortó los dedos de la mano que la sujetaban.

\- ¡Vaya! - dijo sorprendido, pero sin mostrar dolor - ¡Aún te quedan algo de garras!, ¿eh? - dijo mientras sus dedos se regeneraban  
\- ¡Hasta el final! ¡No te he sacado de ahí para liberarte! ¡Te he sacado para matarte yo misma!

El lagarto comenzó a reir suavemente y poco a poco su risa fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un estruendo tenebroso.

\- ¡MMMhmhmhmhhjajajajajaBWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!  
\- ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? ¿Acaso has olvidado cómo se parte un cuello? - dijo Mina intentando provocarle.

Mina se lanzó con el cuchillo directa al corazón del lagarto. Seth, por su parte, interpuso su mano, ya curada, en medio del camino sin precaución alguna. El cuchillo perforó de lado a lado la mano del lagarto por el medio de la palma, y se quedó ahí atascada.  
Con la mano perforada, Seth siguió empujando, de forma que el filo cruzó más y más, hasta que su mano estaba a la altura de agarrar la de Mina que sujetaba la empuñadura. Ahí, la agarró, apretó y un nuevo crujir más fuerte sonó.

Despues de que Mina gritara, Seth la agarró con la otra mano de la garganta.

\- He partido demasiados cuellos para olvidarlo.  
\- Lo sé muy bien. - dijo Mina entre gemidos de dolor  
\- Y también sabes que no podrías matarme así... Tú... Tú quieres que te mate. - dijo tranquilo el septariano

La cara de Mina cambió. Pensaba que podría provocarlo, pero el lagarto había entendido lo que quería. No esperaba salir con vida. De hecho, esperaba que la matara con rapidez.  
Pero ahora que él lo sabía... Seth haría justo lo contrario. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Era una posibilidad, y Mina estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio... por el futuro de Mewni.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tramas, Mina? De todas las personas... tú eres una de las que más me odias. ¿Por qué me liberas entonces?  
\- ¡No te voy a decir nada!  
\- No quieres decírmelo... pero lo harás.

Con la mano libre, sólo con la palma y hundiendo un poco el pulgar, en el pecho de Mina, un nuevo crujir, y un nuevo grito.

\- ¿Te crees que no puedo soportar el dolor? - contestó aún desafiante  
\- Sí... supongo que eso no funcionará contigo... Pero aunque intentes mantener el silencio, aunque encubras tus palabras en provocaciones, hay cosas que no puedes evitar. El cuerpo habla, ¿sabes? El ritmo de tu corazón se acelera con la mentira, los ojos miran donde no deben, la piel suda, tu saliva cambia... Todo eso lo puedo notar... Mis sentidos llegan más lejos que nadie que conozcas.  
\- ¿Y no puedes notar lo obvio? ¡Vaya fraude!  
\- Sí... es cierto. Hay algo obvio... Te estás muriendo ya... Anciana... Has perdido tus poderes, ¿verdad?... Espera... Has roto el cristal... ¡La magia ha desaparecido! ¿Toffee lo habrá logrado?  
\- ¿Toffee? JA. Ese lagarto acabó hecho fosfatina por uno de los bichos más patéticos del reino, Ludo Avarius.

Mina sabía que había mentido... o casi. La muerte de Toffee era básicamente cosa de Star, pero Ludo había presumido de matarlo con el golpe de gracia. Y Mina sabía que a Seth le molestaría oir que su poderoso lugarteniente había caído en manos de alguien patético.

\- No... El fin de la magia es cosa de las Butterfly. - respondió Mina  
\- ¡Oh! ¿Las Butterfly han destruido la magia? ¡Eso sí que es inesperado!  
\- Así que tienes vía libre para vengarte. - dijo intentando que al menos su plan diera fruto  
\- ¿Vengarme? Nunca he tenido nada contra las Butterfly. Nada personal, al menos. Salvo SkyWynne, quizás.  
\- ¡Mentiras! ¡Tú mataste a Solaria!  
\- Bueno... Ella era un estorbo en mi camino al santuario. Pero siendo precisos, Toffee lo hizo, no yo..  
\- ¡Tú se lo ordenaste!  
\- Sí... pero se presentó voluntario. Creo que para él sí fue algo personal.

Seth iba caminando, con Mina sujetada del cuello, imposible de soltarse, mientras pataleaba tórpemente, ya que tenía un brazo inutilizado y la mano destrozada en el otro.

\- Qué extraño lugar... Pero... no vas a contarme nada, ¿verdad?

Mina seguía zarandeándose cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que en uno de esos movimientos, logró alcanzar con su pierna la cara del septariano, que se mantuvo impasible, como era de esperar.

\- ¿Realmente quieres provocarme? Tú misma.

Seth soltó a Mina y casi de inmediato le pegó un tremendo puñetazo que la tumbó en el suelo. Luego le pisó una pierna tras otra, con sendos crujidos y gritos de respuesta.

\- Ya no escaparás...

Y sujetándola del pelo, tiró de ella como un saco de patatas mientras se dirigía caminando con normalidad a la salida.

\- Pero... ¿qué demonios?

Seth no se esperaba esto. El lugar tenía una mezcla de entorno conocido y alienígena. Un cielo azul celeste nada propio de la dimensión de Mewni. Un castillo Butterfly fácilmente reconocible. Un templo de monstruos, igualmente conocido para él. Ambos a una distancia ilógica, ya que la separación entre ambos debía ser mayor.

Y un sol, mucho más luminoso... Tanto que cuando Seth se expuso a él, tuvo que retirarse porque la piel le escocía.

\- ¡Sorpresa! - dijo Mina en un intento de hacer una gracia... aunque por sus heridas le salió una voz demasiado apagada para molestar a Seth

Seth fijó su mirada hacia el horizonte. Había un montón de edificios de una arquitectura desconocida. Carros con monturas invisibles se movían por caminos teñidos de negro. A lo lejos, cerca del castillo Butterfly, en una explanada, había una gran concentración de gente.

Otro hubiera necesitado algo... un catalejo, unos prismáticos... para poder ver en la distancia. Pero no Seth... Incluso con esta luz intensa que lo inundaba todo.

Mucha gente parecía estar celebrando algo. Pudo observar un cartel que ponía... Bienvenidos a Echo Creek. La Tierra. Este último texto parecía tachado por tinta roja, y un trapo que parecía cosido o agarrado debajo ponía "Earth-ni" con letras mayúsculas y caligrafía convencional.

\- Earthni... ¿Mewni y la Tierra se han fusionado? Eso es aún más inesperado a la desaparición de la magia... Y un contratiempo. - dijo para sí, mientras volvió a probar, acercando su brazo al sol, viendo como al minuto comenzaba a echar humo. De estar demasiado rato, acabaría hirviendo.

Y volvió a dirigirse a Mina, que aún yacía en el suelo, tosiendo.

\- ¿Sabes? Tenía pensado hacer una tortura a la antigua usanza... O quizás incluso mantenerte viva para ver como lo que sea que te está pasando te devoraba poco a poco. Pero visto los grandes cambios y los inconvenientes de la nueva situación... creo que te voy a convertir en mi esclava.

\- Ja...TOFTOF...ja...TOFTOF...ja... - Mina intercalaba una leve risa con tos incontrolada

Seth aún tenía el cuchillo en la palma de la mano. Ni siquiera le había dado importancia. Pero ahora le sería útil. Arrancó el cuchillo, cuya herida sanó igualmente rápida, y con él perforó su brazo de arriba a abajo. Un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar. Y Seth se lo colocó a Mina en la boca.

\- Bebe - dijo mientras con la otra mano colocaba la cabeza de Mina contra su brazo.

Mina chupó, y cuando se separó, se la escupió a Seth a la cara.

\- Eres... un... cochino. - dijo con gran esfuerzo

Esta vez Seth no tuvo tanta paciencia. Con su mano libre, lo metió entre la mandíbula de Mina. Su fuerza era increible, porque la mandíbula de Mina era incapaz de cerrar lo que Seth separaba apenas con su dedo gordo e índice, mientras con el resto sujetaba la barbilla para que no pudiera moverse...

La sangre fue cayendo poco a poco. Mina intentaba revolverse, escupir, pero la posición no ayudaba. Cuando la boca estaba medio llena, Seth dejó que su herida del brazo cerrara y le tapó la boca y la nariz. Con la otra mano libre, comenzó a golpear ligéramente varias veces la nuez de la mujer hasta que finalmente tragó.

Mina se sorprendió por el efecto... ¿Qué era eso? Aquel líquido recorría su cuerpo. Y no era el efecto doloroso que había esperado, o congelante, o ardiente. Al contrario, tenía un pequeño toque de calor, como un licor suave, y el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que el dolor por sus heridas se mitigara bastante como un gran analgésico.

\- Qué... ¿qué es esto? - dijo sorprendida.  
\- ¿Quieres más? - dijo mientras se reabría el brazo.

Esta vez fue Mina la que agarró el brazo y comenzó a beber como un hombre perdido en el desierto que a punto de morir de sed llegaba a un oasis.

\- Oh... Sí... - dijo Mina hasta que todo el dolor de su cuerpo desapareció.

\- Bueno... Esa es la parte dulce de la transformación. Ahora llega lo duro. - dijo mientras hizo crujir sus nudillos.

* * *

Lo que vino despues... nadie querría verlo. Hasta un narrador bajaría la mirada para evitar ver las innombrables atrocidades cometidas por el lagarto.

Muchos golpes, alaridos al extremo, crujir de huesos, carne rasgada... y finalmente... un gran charco de sangre en el que Mina irreconocible agonizaba. Todo el efecto analgésico de aquella sangre que había bebido no podía servir para contener el dolor de un cuerpo que no podía sobrevivir con semejantes heridas.

Y aún así... Mina mantuvo una mirada desafiante al lagarto. Probablemente mirar era lo único que ya podía hacer.

\- ¿Crees que me he pasado? Míralo de esta forma... Me he asegurado de no desmembrar nada. Quiero que mi esclava tenga un cuerpo íntegro.

Mina ya no podía responder. Tan sólo estaba perdida en su dolor, y ahora se recorcía y convulsionaba.

\- Ah... Esto no es divertido. Prefiero provocar el dolor a observarlo. Además... dentro de un rato seremos del mismo equipo...

Seth volvió a mirar al extraño mundo.

\- Tampoco puedo pasear por ahí ahora. Tendré que esperar a la noche. En fin... la paciencia nunca fue un problema. El tiempo deja de importante cuando eres inmortal, ¿sabes?  
\- ¡Ya sé lo que haré! Te contaré mi historia y la de los nuestros. Así paso el rato y tú te distraes un poco de tu dolor... ¿te parece?

Obviamente Mina no escuchaba. Seth se divertía fingiendo que era así.

\- Verás... Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, mi pueblo vivía en Mewni en paz... Más o menos. Éramos los únicos seres inteligentes de la zona. Sin embargo, un día algo pasó en un lago y se llenó de un líquido dorado. Era magia... Algo había pasado y la magia había inundado el lugar. Se había abierto un camino antes inexistente entre las dimensiones. Y a partir de ese día, más y más tipos fueron apareciendo por esa fuente.

Resulta que Mewni es, de alguna manera, la fuente más grande de magia de la zona. O sumidero si lo ves desde el otro lado. Si algún tipo se perdía por el reino de la magia... era fácil que acabara en Mewni. Por eso Mewni acabó teniendo esa variedad de criaturas...

\- ¿Ves ese templo de allí? - dijo señalando el templo de los monstruos- Lo construimos nosotros... Bueno... al menos el primero. Por eso tiene aspecto de cabeza de lagarto. Fuimos los reyes por mucho tiempo. Nuestra capacidad para la guerra y habilidad de curación nos hacían invencibles...

\- Hasta que llegaron los devoradores. Unos monstruos que podían cambiar de tamaño, hacerse enormes, y tragarse a los nuestros como golosinas. Fue el comienzo de nuestra caída. A muchos los sometieron. Otros fueron devorados. Pero dimos batalla por mucho tiempo y seguimos resistiendo en los bosques.

\- Y luego llegaron los humanos. No eran fuertes, pero algunos eran valientes, y tenian un ansia de poder como ninguna otra especie. Por un tiempo, forjamos una alianza. Luchamos contra los devoradores, y ganamos algunas veces.  
Pero con los hombres llegó la magia... y con la magia su poder se multiplicó... Con el tiempo nuestra alianza dejó de servirles para convertirse en un estorbo. Y nos traicionaron varias veces... Así que la lucha contra los devoradores se convirtió en una guerra a tres bandas... y éramos los más débiles de todos. Nos fueron expulsando poco a poco de nuestras tierras, obligándonos a firmar tratados que al poco tiempo volvían a violar. Los humanos nunca fuisteis de fiar. Os engañasteis incluso a vosotros mismos. Incluso os obligasteis a olvidar que Mewni jamás fue vuestra, que erais extranjeros de otra dimensión... y os llamasteis a vosotros mismos mewmanos.

\- Yo pasé mi infancia y juventud en esos tiempos de traiciones y alianzas a intervalos. Siendo joven, me ocurrió algo increible. Me topé con un humano diferente, o al menos eso creía. Con una fuerza excepcional, sentidos muy agudizados, velocidad fuera de lo común... Y luego, unos cazadores aparecieron.  
Dijeron que eran de otra dimensión, y que aquel ser no era un humano, sino una criatura oscura que hacía pasarse por una. Un parásito. Una sanguijuela de energía, que se alimentaba de la fuerza vital de otros seres para alimentar la suya propia. Lo llamaban "vampiro", y tenía muy pocas debilidades.  
Vino a Mewni porque una de sus mayores debilidades era el sol de su dimensión natal... la Tierra. ¡Oh, sí! ¿No es casualidad?

\- Los cazadores decían que era un ser maldito, y temían que pudiera propagar su maldición, pues decían que mediante un intercambio de sangre, podía infectar a otros. Estos "vampiros" formaban familias, para protegerse. Y como acabó en nuestro territorio, Septarsis, se rodeó de los nuestros. Septarianos.  
Una cosa curiosa, es que nuestro cuerpo es inmune a la enfermedad que propaga la maldición. No podemos volvernos vampiros. No así. Pero la sangre del vampiro podía dar parte de sus facultades a los septarianos. Una regeneración a velocidad increible, una mayor fuerza, e incluso revertir el envejecimiento.

\- Costó todo un ejército poner orden en el cubíl de aquella criatura, pero al final lo consiguieron, y lo mataron.

\- Por un tiempo de mi juventud, me obsesioné con aquel ser. Sus facultades, y el terrible precio que decían los cazadores que había que pagar. Pero con el tiempo, como ocurre con todo, pasó a ser un simple recuerdo más.

\- El tiempo pasó, y llegó mi tiempo de heredar el trono de mi padre. Eran los tiempos de la reina SkyWynne... Estoy seguro de que te suena mucho. A fin de cuentas era la madre de tu amada Solaria.

Mina se agitó aun más rápido al oir el nombre. Eso hizo a Seth sonreir... Significaba que, a pesar de todo, Mina escuchaba.

\- Ella nos presionó una vez más. Tierras a cambio de "libertad". ¿Qué clase de libertad era esa que teníamos que rendir nuestro territorio? ¡Eran nuestras tierras! ¡No tenía ningún derecho!  
El conflicto llevó a la batalla, y ella y yo nos enfrentamos cara a cara. Aquel día entendí el verdadero significado de la magia.

\- Tuve una confrontación con la reina, que no dudó en usar su más terrible hechizo en mí. Uno para adelantar el tiempo. Tan poderoso que incluso una parte de su hechizo la afectaba personalmente. Por cada 50 años que me hizo envejecer, uno pasaba para ella. Ella envejeció diez, y yo pasé de ser un joven lleno energía a casi un esqueleto viviente.

\- Me dió por muerto, claro. Y no lo estuve por apenas un poco. Si hubiera avanzado otros 50 años más, no lo habría soportado. Tardé semanas en recuperarme, entendiendo por recuperarme en tener fuerzas suficientes para levantarme y caminar lentamente como el mayor anciano de la aldea. Mientras, los humanos aprovecharon mi caída para forzar a los míos a irnos de nuestras tierras.

\- Fue entonces,cuando recordé lo que ocurrió con aquel ser y pensé que podía ser mi salvación y mi oportunidad de recuperar mi fuerza y volver a recuperar lo que era nuestro. Viajé a la dimensión de la Tierra. Era muy diferente por aquel entonces... Y busqué a un ser de ese tipo. La suerte me sonrió... y me convertí en un seguidor de un maldito.

\- Recuperé mi juventud, mi fuerza... pero me dí cuenta que eso sería insuficiente para volver a enfrentarme a la reina. Los poderes del maldito se transmitían por su sangre. Una sangre que no podía infectarme. Mi cuerpo la consumía, y por cada herida que tenía y curaba, un poco de la sangre desaparecía. Los poderes serían limitados, y si volvía a enfrentarme... no durarían mucho, y volvería a derrotarme.

\- Pensé que la solución era la transformación completa. Si no podía infectarme... tenía que recurrir a la fuente. Porque tenía que haber una fuente, un origen, ¿no es lógico? El primero no pudo ser por infección.

\- Y busqué durante años. Fuí, vampiro tras vampiro, buscando los vampiros originales. Los "maestros", como los llamaban. Eran pocos, y mucho más poderosos que los infectados. Por fín encontré a uno, y él me explicó que el origen del vampirismo es una maldición demoniaca muy poderosa. De hecho, no hay una sola, sino muchos tipos de maldiciones vampíricas diferentes. De energía, de sangre, de magia... Intenté recurrir al inframundo en Mewni, pero me denegaron la maldición. No había precio que aceptaran. Decían que había normas, que habían sido advertidos por las fuerzas celestiales de que eso sería un error terrible que les obligaría a intervenir. Un septariano vampiro sería algo mucho más poderoso que un humano vampiro. Por eso esa maldición estaba vetada.

\- Fuí entonces a la Tierra. El inframundo de la Tierra estaba cerrado, pero había demonios renegados sobre la Tierra. Perseguidos por todos, poderosos pero ocultos, por fín logré encontrar a uno, que me otorgó el don.

Las convulsiones de Mina cambiaron. Los huesos empezaron a crujir y los gemidos, que era lo poco que podía emitir ya Mina, se hicieron más fuertes.

\- ¡Aaaaahhh! La fase final. Pronto estarás lista... Sé que es doloroso, pero es necesario. Los daños de tu cuerpo hace que asimilen mi sangre como parte intrínseca tuya... Pero si esto te parece doloroso... deberías ver lo que yo tuve que pasar para lograr mi transformación...

Y siguió su monólogo como si nada.

\- Como decía... el don es diferente para nosotros, los septarianos... O para mí, debería decir, ya que soy el único lagarto con este don. Ellos lo llamarán maldición, pero no lo es para mí. Soy básicamente inmortal, puedo dar fuerza e inmortalidad temporal a los míos. Lamentablemente, si lo intento con mewmanos no funciona igual que como les pasa a ellos. Un humano maldito puede esparcir su maldición. De vez en cuando, si el proceso de conversión es parcial, como cuando el sujeto no tiene suficiente daño, no se convierte en uno por completo, sino en un ser dócil con poderes parciales. Pero para mí, cualquier intento de convertir humanos, si no fracasa por completo, acaba en ese resultado. En lo que tú serás, mi querida Mina.

\- En fin... el resto de historia es conocida. Me enfrenté a las reinas. Ellas se enfrentaron a mí. Algunas me dieron grandes golpes, como Eclipsa, o algunos de sus maridos demonios, pero aún con todo, siempre encuentro una manera de recuperarme. Al final, sólo han logrado contenerme. Y tengo mi propio plan para asegurarme de obtener el poder, de restaurar lo que es mío por derecho.

Las convulsiones de Mina comenzaron a parar. Fue poco a poco relajándose. Las heridas, el envejecimiento... todo eso retrocedía... y Mina comenzaba a aparentar salud, aunque con un extraño tono pálido... mientras sus ojos se tornaban verdes fosforescentes...

La mirada de Mina cambió, y pasó a una sin vida, con párpados caídos como alguien con sueño.

\- Levántate, hija mía.  
\- Sí, mi señor. - dijo con voz apagada

\- Mis antiguos planes ya no sirven... Supongo que tengo que conocer bien este nuevo mundo antes de actuar al descubierto. Dime... ¿sabes lo que ha pasado aquí?  
\- Sí.  
\- Entonces tienes mucho que contarme.

* * *

_Nota del autor:_

_Esta es mi explicación a la recuperación de los Septarianos. Eso explica porqué Toffee, cuando se encuentra con Meteora, está reclutando a otros. Sus poderes de regeneración son naturales, pero a la velocidad que muestra no. Necesitan la sangre de Seth para que sea así._

_Aunque los vampiros que imagino son los más tradicionales, es obvio para quien lo conozca, que la fase de transformación de Mina está más inspirada en la transformación de Bella de la saga Crepúsculo - Amanecer (unos vampiros muy peculiares y muy poco al uso), aunque Mina no ha tenido la suerte de perder la consciencia en el proceso._

_Creo que los vampiros ya han aparecido lateralmente en SVTFOE. El elfo que devora magia en la Never Zone, con Mariposa y Meteora, parece que es un tipo de vampiro de magia. Y el esqueleto con el que Janna "salió", parece también el esqueleto de un vampiro._

_Aún así, entiendo que esta violencia es bastante fuera del canon, aunque se podría narrar con bastante censura e imaginar el contenido. Tan sólo quería una excusa para narrar mi imaginado transfondo de la historia de los septarianos. Por suerte el escrito permite que estas escenas de violencia sólo queden en la imaginación del lector. Ventajas de no ser un medio audiovisual._

_Recordad... **No publicaré nada hasta Julio**. Acumularé historias lo que me de tiempo para la celebración de la semana. Estas historias serán de tono alegre, como parte de las normas de la semana._

_Espero vuestros comentarios de si desarrollar esta línea de historia o no._


	11. wholesomeweek3 Día 1: Un día de verano

_Nota del autor: Estas son historias ligeras que, siendo "canon" de la historia, no son esenciales para esta, aunque puedan contener algunos detalles concretos._

_Son para participar en la **wholesomeweek3**. (Fanfiction no me permite publicar el enlace)_

_He tenido que subir mi ritmo de historias para participar, así que me disculpo de antemano por la posible pérdida de calidad._

* * *

\- ¡Más rápido, Marco! ¡Más rápido!

Era el retorno a la normalidad. Marco y Star compartiendo tiempo... y bicicleta.

\- ¡No soy un guerricornio! - protestó - ... Oye... Star... - dijo Marco con visible cansancio cuando subía una cuesta empinada - ¿Cuando... comienzan... a daros... el dinero?  
\- Creo que la próxima semana... ¿Por?

Marco por fin acabó la cuesta y paró.

\- Tienes que comprarte tu propia bici...  
\- Ok... pero de momento... ¡Galopa, mi fiel escudero!  
\- Star... Ya no eres princesa... Ya no soy tu escudero.  
\- Oh, no... Tu promesa fue por mí, no por mi cargo. Serás mi escudero, para siempre... siempre jamás.

Y agregó susurrando a su oido...

\- Hasta que la muerte nos separeeee...  
\- Ahora... ¡Galopa!  
\- Nope... No puedo más. ¡Me has tenido dando vueltas toda la mañana!  
\- ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que moverte! Ya no hay salto temporal a la NeverZone, así que si queremos recuperar tus abdominales, sólo hay un camino posible... Mucho, mucho, muuuuucho ejercicio.  
\- Así que era eso... ¡Podías haber empezado por ahí! Debes saber que hasta los 25 no adquirí volumen, así que tendrás que soportar un novio tirillas durante casi diez años.  
\- Ooooooh - protestó Star con decepción  
\- Oye... ¿Tú me quieres a mí o a mi musculatura?  
\- A tí, a tí... mi querido novio. Pero... puedo apreciar una buena musculatura, ¿no crees? - dijo mientras sacó un metro y rodeó un biceps de Marco. Susurrando dijo para sí... "... medio milímetro al trimestre... necesita más proteina..."  
\- Yaaaaa... me he dado cuenta que tienes cierta fijación con los cuerpos musculosos...  
\- Sólo un poquito.  
\- ¿Un poquito? ... ¡Oh! ¡Hola Brunceta! - dijo fingiendo Marco  
\- ¿ ¡ BRUNCETA ! ? ¡ DONDE ! - respondió Star automáticamente mirando para todos lados mientras se sonrojaba- Aaaahhh. Ya... Touché.  
\- ¿Y Sir Muscleton?  
\- Ese tío es un idiota.  
\- Ya... Pero se te caía la baba mirando sus músculos.  
\- Ok... Ya vale de hablar de mis fijaciones... ¡Quita de ahí, mi escudero tirillas! ¡Ahora pedaleo yo! Tú de paquete...  
\- Con mucho gusto - dijo Marco intercambiando posiciones - Sólo te pediré que noooOOOOoooooo...

Star comenzó a pedalear a su estilo. A lo loco y sin pensar mucho hacia donde iba.

\- SSSSssssTAAAAAAAARRRRRR... Un pooOooco más leeentaaaa.  
\- ¿A que es divertido?  
\- ¡No te salgas del camino!  
\- No pasa nada he ido muchas veces por aquíiiiiiIIIIIIIIII

Star tomó un camino de tierra que salía, pero se tomó que el camino no iba donde ella creía, sino que iba a la ladera de una pequeña montaña, entre árboles, a un pequeño trozo de bosque.

\- EeeeEEEsssTTOOOooooo haaaAAAAaaaa caaaambiiiiiaaAAAaAaaDoooo - dijo con voz temblorosa por todos los baches del camino empinado que les impedía frenar.

Y con un choque final contra una rama, salieron despedidos cayendo al suelo.

\- OUCH... Eso ha dolido... Marco... ¿Tú estás bien?  
\- Una ayudita... Esta telaraña ha frenado mi caída... pero estar atrapado en una telaraña gigante me da mal rollo.

Star tiró de Marco y salió.

\- No creo que la araña esté por aquí. Creo que los Spiderbite ya se las llevaron todas.  
\- Por si acaso... ¡Mi bicicleta!

El choque había causado daños. Una de las ruedas se había salido y la cadena también se había soltado.

\- Lo siento, Marco... Pero no te preocupes... usaré mi primer cheque para pagarte las reparaciones.  
\- Pero si gastas tu dinero en mi bicicleta...  
\- ¡Seguiremos compartiéndola! ¿No es genial? - dijo abrazándolo  
\- Yaaaaaaaaa... - respondió entrecerrando los ojos y con un ánimo muy diferente al de Star. - Creo que puedo repararlo. La tuerca del eje de la rueda ya estaba floja y lo de la cadena es hasta normal.

\- ¡Hey...! ¡Mira! ¡Es Manfred!

Una estatua de Manfred estaba en el suelo, parcialmente oculta en la hojarasca.

\- Que tonto... Ha vuelto a caer yaddayaddeado. - dijo Star.  
\- Es una posición muy rara para tomar una baya, ¿no crees?

Y es que la estatua estaba tumbada, sujetando un recipiente y Manfred tenía la cara de intentar evitar que se le derramara el contenido.

\- Quizás había bayas en el recipiente, tropezó y se tragó una. - dijo Marco  
\- O quizás Mina se cansó de él y le tiró bayas desde lo lejos hasta que acertó. - dijo Star  
\- O quizás Manfred se cansó de Mina y se la tomó para librarse de ella.

Star y Marco se miraron y rieron...

\- No me da ninguna pena. - dijo Marco  
\- ¿Nos lo llevamos? Quizás mi madre pueda volver a ayudarle.  
\- ¿Tal y como está la bici? Ni hablar... Saca una foto y guarda la posición. Ya volveremos a por él. Yo voy a ver si puedo reparar...

El móvil de Star sonó

\- ¡Hola, Pony!  
\- ¡Hola chica! ¿Sabes la última? Me acaban de pasar un mensaje... El restaurante Waterfolk... al que íbamos los cuatro, ¿recuerdas? Acaban de abrir tras la gran fusión. ¡Resulta que tienen una entrada en el parque de atracciones! ¿No es oportuno? ¡Dicen que la entrada será gratis para parejas en un par de horas o así! Me voy con Seahorse. ¿Tú y Marco ireis?  
\- ¡No tenía ni idea! ¿Un par de horas dices?

Miró a Marco que afirmó con el pulgar mientras seguía trabajando...

\- ¡Allí nos vemos!

* * *

\- No teníais porqué acompañarnos. - dijo Marco a sus padres  
\- Pero si es para parejas, nosotros también podemos entrar, ¿no?. ¡Como pareja doble! - dijo Rafael.

Star y Marco se miraron con preocupación.

\- Tranquilo hijo - dijo su madre - Nos pondremos en otra mesa... un poco lejos.  
\- Pero... ¿porqué? - dijo su despistado esposo  
Su esposa negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Vaya! La verdad es que la fusión ha creado cosas muy curiosas. - dijo Marco sorprendido al ver la cuidadosa entrada en superficie que jamás existió en Mewni

Ambas parejas fueron bajando por el tunel de cristal, asombrando a los padres de Marco que jamás habían visto nada parecido. Las vistas submarinas eran increibles.

\- ¡Es como una novela de Julio Verne! - dijo emocionada Angie  
\- Sí... Es realmente hermoso. - dijo Marco  
\- Pues no pareces sorprendido.  
\- Bueno... esto ya estaba en Mewni...

Al finalizar el pasillo en rampa, llegaron una gran cúpula, que era a la vez restaurante, mirador submarino y pista de baile.

\- Woooow...  
La reacción de Angie y Rafael era la de sorpresa habitual

\- ¡B-Fly! ¡Aquí!  
\- ¡PonyHead! Seahorse...  
\- Novatos... ¿eh? - dijo Pony refiriéndose a los padres de Marco - A mí también me pasó la primera vez. - dijo la cabeza  
\- ¿Seguro? Yo juraría que estaba demasiado ocupada mirándose al espejo - bromeó Marco susurrando a su novia  
\- Así que también lo conoceis, ¿eh? - preguntó Angie  
\- ¡Por supuesto! Marco Tom Star y yo solíamos venir aquí a menudo. Todo comenzó el día que me acusaron falsamente de un delito que no había cometido... ¿Puedes creértelo? Star y Marco se metieron en un montón de líos para demostrar mi inocencia... y en recompensa les invité todo un mes a este sitio.  
\- Esa historia no nos la habías contado... hijo...  
\- Bueno... es que hemos vivido tantas aventuras...

Y Marco y Star con breves interrupciones de PonyHead comenzaron a narrar aquella aventura

* * *

\- ¿Y quién se habría imaginado que al final había sido cosa suya?  
\- Jajajajaja...  
\- Deberías contarnos todas tus historias hijo... pero supongo que hoy no es el día más adecuado. Ya tienen nuestras mesas.

Las tres parejas se separaron y por fin Star y Marco ocuparon su pequeña mesa para dos

\- Buenos días, señores. ¿Puedo traerles su comida? - preguntó el camarero  
\- ¡Lobster Claws! ¿Eres tú?  
\- ¡Star! ¡Marco! ¡Es un placer volver a veros! ¿Cómo estais?  
\- ¿Trabajas aquí?  
\- Sí... Intentando hacer una vida honrada... He progresado mucho, ¿eh?  
\- Eso está bien - contestó Marco  
\- Sí... Me ofrecen un sueldo razonable... Dicen que mi aspecto marino va bien con el lugar. Además, como puedo respirar bajo el agua puede ayudar en caso de inundación.  
\- ¿Inundación?  
\- Tranquilo, Marco. No suele pasar más de cinco o seis veces al año.  
\- Ah... ¡Genial! - dijo Star despreocupada.

Marco, sin embargo, tragó saliva imaginando la escena.

\- ¡Globgor! ¡Eclipsa!  
\- Hola, Star. ¡Qué buen ambiente hay aquí!, ¿verdad? Mewmanos, humanos, monstruos... todos compartiendo espacio pacíficamente. ¡Incluso hay parejas mixtas!  
\- ¡Y mira que comida más apetitosa! ¡Mira que langosta! ¡Es enorme! - dijo Globgor mientras su boca salivaba alocadamente  
\- Yo soy parte del servicio, señor. - respondió Lobster que retrocedió tres pasos ante la intimidatoria mirada del monstruo hambriento.  
\- ¡Globgor! - dijo Eclipsa dándole un codazo - ¡El marisco es producto animal!  
\- ¡Lo sé! Lo sé... Pero... Bueno... ya sabes... tampoco es carne al uso... ¿No podíamos relajar la dieta por un día y disfrutar de la misma comida de los demás? Quiero decir... lo único vegetal que tienen en carta son algas y las algas son como... - gesticuló con cara de disgusto.  
\- Bueno... supongo que tienes razón. No creo que pase nada por tomar un poco de marisco. La verdad es que tiene un aspecto delicioso.

Y Globgor y Eclipsa se alejaron saludando mientras otras nuevas parejas entraban.

\- ¡Profesora Skullnick!

La profesora troll iba agarrada de un tipo musculoso con cuernos

\- Hola, Star.  
\- ¡No sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien!  
\- ¿Nosotros dos? Oh nonononono... Sólo somos conocidos.  
\- Soy amigo de su ex - dijo su acompañante  
\- Pero por comida gratis... - dijo su profesora  
\- podemos tener una cita - dijeron ambos a la vez... y carcajearon mientras se miraban con cierto romanticismo  
\- Quien sabe... a lo mejor esta vez va mejor. Al menos a él sí le entiendo..

Mientras mantenian su conversación, Moon y River acababan de entrar

\- Hola hija.  
\- ¡Mamá, Papá!... ¿Vosotros también habeis venido?  
\- Hace mucho tiempo que no podíamos hacer algo así - dijo su madre - Hasta he tenido que regresar al castillo para buscarle un traje adecuado.

River vestía con su antigua ropa oficial, aunque sin corona.

\- ¡Qué coincidencia! Papá... mamá... os presento... Esta es mi profesora de Echo Creek, la profesora Skullnick... y su acompañante.  
\- ¡Dogbull! Para servirla. - dijo el monstruo  
\- ¡Oh! No sabía... que hubiera trolls en la Tierra... antes. - dijo su madre sorprendida  
\- Nononono... Ella era humana. Eso pasó por un hechizo para buscarle pareja que me salió mal.  
\- ¿ ¡ ¿ ¡ QUÉ ! ? ! ? ! ?  
\- Oh... ya... No te lo conté... Bueno... fue una anécdota muy graciosa... resultó que...

Y Star rememoró una de sus historias del pasado.

* * *

\- Pero al final todo salió bien.  
\- Oh, sí... Estoy muy contenta de ser así. Me siento muuucho más jóven.  
\- Me alegro que le guste. Lo que no comprendo - dijo Moon confundida - es porque sigue así si la magia ha desaparecido.  
\- Si algo funciona... no lo toquen - dijo la profesora temiendo que la madre de Star intentara algo parecido a su hija.  
\- Por mí está bien - dijo River - Parece una profesora de lucha competente. Mira qué músculos.  
\- No, papá... No es profesora de lucha. Es profesora... de... bueno... de todo. Historia, lengua, matemáticas...  
\- "Mata-Mati- cas"... No conozco esa técnica de lucha - dijo River  
\- Fingiré no haber oido eso - respondió su esposa con cara de frustración  
\- Ya veo a quien salió Star - agregó sarcásticamente la profesora  
\- Aún así... papá, tienes razón en algo. Es una gran luchadora... Hubo un día que salvó a toda la clase de una de las criaturas más mortíferas del multiverso ¡únicamente con un clip!  
\- ¡Oh! ¿Cómo fue eso?  
\- Verás... tódo comenzó un día que la profesora nos llevó a ver el museo del clip...

Y Star se sumió en otro relato de aventura.

* * *

\- ... y gracias a eso se deshilachó.  
\- Una gran historia hija...  
\- ¿La historia del clip? - dijo una nueva voz. - Sí que es buena.  
\- ¡Jackie! ¡Chloe!  
\- ¿Podemos compartir vuestra mesa un rato? ¡Está todo ocupado y llevamos esperando un montón de tiempo!  
\- Claro, claro...

Las otras dos parejas se despidieron y ocuparon sus respectivas mesas.

\- Así que... Ejem... ¿sois pareja completa o pareja de cena ? - preguntó Star  
\- Pareja completa... en todos los sentidos posibles - dijo Jackie mientras cogió a Chole de la mano - Te... ¿sorprende?  
\- ¡No! Nononono... Quiero decir... de todos los chicos de la escuela, escogiste a Marco. ¡Tiene sentido!  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Marco suspicaz  
\- Reconozcámoslo. Ambos sabemos que puedes ser un tipo muy, muy femenino.  
\- Lo dices como si fuera malo.  
\- Noooo... Para nada. Ya sabes que quiero todo de tí. Desde tu lado motero con sixpack hasta la princesa Turdina.

Jackie y Chloe miraron algo perdidas. Y Star se dió cuenta...

\- Espera, Jackie... ¿Marco nunca te contó lo de la princesa Turdina?  
\- ¿El qué?

Star ojeó su móvil buscando fotos. Cuando las encontró, se las enseñó a las dos chicas.

\- ¡Mondieu! ¿Este eres tú?  
\- ¡Marco! Estás... ¿guapísima? - dijo su ex en shock  
\- ¡Por supuesto! La princesa Turdina siempre cuida su aspecto. - dijo Marco medio en broma medio en serio  
*_Ahora todo tiene sentido_* - pensó Jackie mientras miraba la extraña e inesperada faceta de su ex.  
\- Pero ¿Cómo...?  
\- Oooohhh.. ¡Todo fue gracias a mí! ¡Sin mí la princesa Turdina jamás hubiera existido!  
\- ¡PonyHead! ¿Estabas escuchando? - preguntó Marco algo molesto por la repentina reaparición de la cabeza flotante  
\- Claro... Los ponys tenemos las orejas muy sensibles. - y agregó en tono más bajo - Puedo oir la mitad de las conversaciones de este restaurante. ¡Por eso a mis hermanas y a mí nos encanta chismorrear!  
\- En fin... - dijo Star interrumpiendo a su amiga - El caso es que a Pony la habían llevado a un horrible internado y...

Y una vez más, comenzaron a contar otra de sus anteriores aventuras.

* * *

\- ¡Y confesó delante de todos! - dijo Pony con decepción - Ese día el mito de Turdina murió. - dijo la Pony a punto de llorar arcoiris  
\- Tonterías. Las muñecas siguen vendiéndose. De hecho, cada vez más. - dijo Marco  
\- Marco incluso tiene una colección exclusiva en su habitación - reveló Star ante las chicas que comenzaron a reir.

\- Hey... Parece que ya tienen nuestra mesa. ¡Tenemos que repetirlo otro día!

Y las chicas se despidieron.

\- ¿Ludo?

El pájaro estaba entrando, seguido por un numeroso grupo de seres como él.

\- ¡Oh! Hola, Star... ¿Conoces a algunos de mis hermanos?. Estos son Dennis, Tudo, Fudo, Yudo, Mudo, Kudo y Dudo.  
\- ¡Hola!  
\- Jope - dijo Marco - Vuestros padres no tenían mucha imaginación con los nombres, ¿eh?  
\- No, no mucha. - respondió sinceramente el exvillano  
\- Menos mal que traspapelaron mi partida de nacimiento - dijo Dennis -. Creo que iban a llamarme Boludo.  
\- ¿Y qué haceis aquí?  
\- ¿No lo sabes? ¡Es la hora de las familias numerosas! ¡Tenemos entrada gratis!  
\- ¿Esta es la malvada princesa de la que nos hablabas? - preguntó uno de los hermanos  
\- ¿Malvada? ¿Yo? ¿Qué les has contado, Ludo?  
\- Yooooo... Eeeeeeeh...Bueno...

Y sin saber como, Star y Ludo comenzaron una discusión, pacífica, eso sí, sobre la reinterpretación de los hechos del pasado...

* * *

\- De eso nada... Puede que no fuera un buen rey, pero aún así fuí mejor que tu padre.  
\- No creo que mi padre opine lo mismo... ¿VERDAD PAPÁ? - gritó Star para que su padre, varias mesas más lejos le oyera  
\- ¿QUÉ? - contestó su padre  
\- ¡HABLABA CON LUDO SOBRE LA VEZ QUE TE HIZO SALIR VOLANDO!  
\- ¡AH! ¡SÍ! ¡GRACIAS POR ESO! ¡LAS ÁGUILAS ME HICIERON SU REY!...  
\- ¿Ves? - dijo Ludo

Star tenía cara de sorpresa.

\- Pura casualidad... No creo que tus empleados tengan tan buenos recuerdos de tí... ¡Dejaste tirado a Lobster en la Tierra! - dijo señalando al empleado del restaurante... - Tuvimos que montar una compleja farsa para que lo aceptases de nuevo.  
\- ¿Farsa? ¡Claws!  
\- ¿Qué señor? ¿Está su comida bien?  
\- ¡Olvídate de mi comida! ¿Fingiste robar la varita de Star? - preguntó malhumorado  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Hace mucho de eso! Sí... Pero luego se la quité de verdad.  
\- ¡Vaya! ¡Estoy impresionado! - dijo cambiando de ánimo al instante  
\- ¡Hermano! - protestó Dennis  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Hay que reconocer a los empleados cuando lo hacen bien!  
\- No es así como lo recuerdo. - dijo una nueva voz  
\- ¡BuffFrog! - gritó Star - Katrina, Dimitry, Anastasia... ¡Estais todos!  
\- Oh, sí... ¡Invitan a las familias numerosas! ¡No podíamos perder una oportunidad así!  
\- Familia que no tendrías de no ser por mí... ¿recuerdas? - dijo Ludo

BuffFrog suspiró

\- ¿Aún sigues rencoroso porque te eché? Recuerda que eso fue cosa de Toffee.  
\- No, Ludo... Eso sólo fué la gota que colmó el vaso... ¿Quieres un recuento?

Y una nueva conversación rememorando el pasado ocurrió en su mesa, comenzando con BuffFrog y Ludo hablando de su pasado, pero luego en seguida comenzaba a aparecer las aventuras de "atacar" a Star.

* * *

\- Eso también fue por culpa de Toffee. Quien, por cierto, te caía bien.  
\- ¡Eso no es verdad!. Todo lo contrario.  
\- Pues recuerdo que te presentaste voluntario para una de sus misiones.  
\- No lo hice porque me cayera bien, sino porque me estaba reemplazando como espía. ¡Y él saboteó la misión y me echaste!  
\- Yo sólo tenía intención de dejarte sin Pudding. Fue Toffee quien me presionó. Por suerte, gracias a que acabé con él, eso no volverá a ocurrir.  
\- Fue Star... - insistió Marco en una conversación que ya habían tenido antes  
\- Es verdad - dijo el padre rana - Recuerdo un ataque de energía como jamás había visto. Fue como la llamarada de un gigantesco dragón. Entonces me dí cuenta que Star jamás nos había hecho daño de verdad.  
\- De eso nada. ¡Yo le dí el golpe de gracia! - insistió Ludo  
\- Hermano... Quizás deberíamos dejarlo. Nuestros hermanos llevan mucho rato comiendo y yo también tengo hambre. - dijo Dennis

Las tripas de Ludo rugieron confirmando sus palabras.

\- Quizás tengas razón... En fin... otro día hablamos, Star. BuffFrog.  
\- Sí... Nosotros también. Tengo que ir a la mía, o mis pequeños acabarán liando alguna. - dijo BuffFrog  
\- ¡Nos vemos! - respondió Star

\- ¡Por fín solos! - respiró aliviado Marco

La luz cambió.

\- ¿Tan tarde? ¿La iluminación nocturna?

El restaurante cambiaba a una luz ténue para dar un ambiente más íntimo y destacar el mar. Era el momento cuando encendían unos focos que funcionaban con unas medusas luminiscentes, haciendo que la ciudad submarina destacase sobre la luz que iba desapareciendo sobre la superficie.

\- Nunca me canso de esta vista. - dijo Star  
\- Es hermoso... ¿no crees? - dijo mirando por el mirador acristalado.  
\- Sí que lo es...  
\- Está todo muy tranquilo... En comparación con todas nuestras aventuras... como las que hemos recordado hoy.  
\- Sí... ya tocaba tranquilidad ¿eh? - dijo Marco  
\- Desde luego

Sin embargo, la mirada de Star reflejó melancolía. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Marco

\- ¿Pero? - dijo Marco invitando a Star a expresar lo que pensaba.  
\- ¿Crees que esto es el final? Quiero decir... Somos amigos de los monstruos... el mundo está en paz... ya no hay más reinas...  
\- Es lo que queríamos... ¿no?  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ... pero acabo de darme cuenta... que ahora si todo es paz y tranquilidad... ¿no será... demasiado tranquilo?

Marco lo pensó un par de segundos

\- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Es una tontería! ¿Cómo va a haber DEMASIADA paz? ¡Que idea más absurda! ¡Jajaja!... Ahora tendremos una vida tranquila... con estudios... más estudios... y luego un aburrido trabajo... y...

Star había querido hacer un comentario gracioso, pero en su lugar estaba deprimiendo a Marco.

\- Te entiendo... Star.  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¡Claro! ¿No recuerdas cuando me sacaste de la NeverZone? Yo... También quería una vida llena de aventuras. Y una parte de mí aún la quiere... Pero... No vamos a crear problemas sólo para tener que arreglarlos, ¿no crees?  
\- Ya... Vidas tranquilas... Tranquilas... y aburridas...  
\- Aaaaah.

Ambos suspiraron con miradas decaidas.

\- Se me ha pasado el hambre.  
\- A mí también.

Y los dos se quedaron melancólicamente mirando a través del bello mirador.

Las luces del mar se apagaron de repente y las luces del lugar cambiaron a otras diferentes.

El restaurante se llenó de murmullos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Fuera, se observaba una extraña luz rojiza en la superficie.

Por el pasillo de entrada comenzó a entrar gente sucia, con cara de haber pasado por algo traumático. Hasta que apareció un policía.

\- Pasen, pasen por favor... Aquí estarán seguros. Esto no puede incendiarse.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, agente? - preguntó Marco  
\- Un monstruo gigante ha tropezado con un poste eléctrico y se ha producido un incendio. ¡Es peligroso salir ahora mismo! Pero no se preocupen, los bomberos ya están trabajando en ello. Permaneceremos aquí hasta que sea seguro salir.

\- Sí... - dijo uno de los monstruos que había venido del exterior -. Esa gente... los bomberos... ¡son auténticos héroes!  
\- ¡Yo de mayor quiero ser bombero, papá! - dijo su hijo pequeño que llevaba de la mano

\- ¡Peligro! - dijo Star con ojos brillantes  
\- ¡Héroes! - dijo Marco con la misma expresión.

La pareja se miró mutuamente y sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

Salieron corriendo a toda velocidad...  
\- ¡Lobster! ¡Cóbrate! ¡Debería ser suficiente! - dijo Marco lanzándole un fajo de billetes  
\- ¡Era gratis!, ¿recuerdas?  
\- ¡De propina, entonces! - dijo Marco con más ganas de seguir a su novia que en ahorrar dinero.  
\- Pero ... ¿a donde vais? - preguntó la langosta mientras se alejaba

\- ¡A por una nueva aventura! - gritó la pareja a coro.


	12. wholesomeweek3 Dia 2: Familia extendida

_Nota del autor: Estas son historias ligeras que, siendo "canon" de la historia, no son esenciales para esta, aunque puedan contener algunos detalles concretos._

_Son para participar en la **wholesomeweek3**. (Fanfiction no me permite publicar el enlace)_

_He tenido que subir mi ritmo de historias para participar, así que me disculpo de antemano por la posible pérdida de calidad._

_Nota: Si no entiendes la historia que se narra en la obra preparada por Moon, donde aquí aparecen unas pocas escenas, deberías leer antes el capítulo "Un nuevo amanecer" de esta misma historia, ya que Moon relata a Star porqué hizo el ataque de los soldados solarianos._

* * *

\- Stop ε Slurp. ¡Marco! ¡Creo que aquí fue donde luchamos por primera vez contra Ludo!

Star y Marco estaban comprando en uno de los supermercados más baratos de Echo Creek, y es que sus padres habían decidido hacer una macrobarbacoa e invitar a todos los que conocían para hacer una fiesta de bienvenida.

\- Lo sé. También fue donde apareció el portal que fusionó las dimensiones...  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Sí, bueno... Al menos antes de que se mezclaran, porque luego todo cambió de sitio.

Star dudó un momento.

\- Marco... ¿Realmente crées que fuimos nosotros los que fusionamos las dimensiones?  
\- Estoy totalmente seguro - dijo dándole un beso, haciendo sonrojar a su novia - Nuestro amor es capaz de eso y más.  
\- ¡Ahora debemos darnos prisa o se derretirán los hielos!

* * *

Tras un rápido y algo bacheado viaje a casa en bicicleta con Star como piloto, llegaban a casa.

\- Ya estamos en casa, papá. - dijo Marco metiendo el hielo al congelador  
\- Estamos en la parte de atrás... - gritó el padre a lo lejos.

Allí Rafael estaba poniendo un cartel de bienvenida con ayuda de un vecino.

Las barbacoas de verano no eran raras en el barrio. De vez en cuando lo hacía un vecino y luego cambiaban. Marco le había contado como en verano tendían a hacer ciertas actividades de unión de la comunidad, como mercadillos, barbacoas y fiestas nocturnas.

A pesar de que como princesa estaba muy habituada a las fiestas, muchas de las cuales, como la del baile de la campana de plata eran eventos sociales también, tenían un espíritu elitista propia de la realeza. Por otra parte, las fiestas de jóvenes como las que compartía con PonyHead y la pandilla del Bounce Lounge eran erráticas por pura diversión.

Estas fiestas eran diferentes. Como un punto intermedio entre ambas. Lo más parecido eran sus eventos familiares entre Butterfly y Johansenn, como por ejemplo, el día del tocón.

Marco le mostró algún vídeo de sus fiestas. Y Star se inspiró en lo que Marco le contó de lo mucho que ayudaban al barrio a mantener buenas relaciones entre todos para hacer su fiesta entre monstruos y mewmanos.

Durante un tiempo Star se dejó deprimir por el final de aquel evento y consideró aquella fiesta un fracaso. Sin embargo, más adelante, al saber que Penélope SpiderBite había comenzado una relación con Slime o que su primo Rock había comenzado a salir con la pandilla de "monstruos alternativos" le hizo replantearse su opinión sobre aquello.

Quizás había puesto sus espectativas demasiado altas. No se cambia la opinión de la gente en dos días. Además, el final fue culpa principalmente de Mina.

Por eso Star volvió a intentarlo con el deporte, como el CornBall. Y nuevamente, fue parte fracaso parte éxito. Como BuffFrog dijo, la generación actual probablemente no cambiaría mucho. Bueno... él dijo literalmente "es basura", pero se entiende.

Estos eventos ayudaban. Sólo se necesita dosificar y mucha, mucha paciencia. Y quizás se tardara más de una generación. Pero cada paso en la dirección correcta podía ayudar a hacer ese futuro realidad.

Por eso Star sugirió a los Diaz hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a "los nuevos vecinos". A diferencia del clásico escepticismo de la gente de Mewni, tanto de mewmanos y monstruos, los Diaz fueron totalmente receptivos. A fin de cuentas, las fiestas de barbacoa eran una tradición por aquí.

Sólo que Star, con algunos contactos, lo llevó "un poco más lejos".

\- ¿Por qué un escenario? - preguntó Marco  
\- El realidad ha sido cosa de Moon. Ha contratado a unos artistas locales. Supongo que un poco de animación vendrá bien para distraer a la gente mientras cocinamos. ¡Hay mucho que hacer! - respondió su padre

La gente comenzaba a llegar...

\- ¡Hola, Penélope! ¡Slime!  
\- Hola, Star... Hemos traido algunas tortillas - dijo Penélope seguida por una fila de arañas gigantes con equipaje.  
\- ¡Genial! Podeis usar esas mesas de allí. ¡Voy a por más mesas plegables al garaje!

Marco miró la comida con preocupación, imaginando que los huevos probablemente no serían de gallina.

A medida que iban llegando, buena parte de los invitados traían algo.

La profesora Skullnick trajo una bolsa de patatas tan grande como ella. Los Johansenn trajeron un par de cabricerdos directamente empalados para despiezarlos delante de todos (¡yikes!)

Un grupo de monstruos alternativos (el mismo en el que venía Rock) trajeron un montón de ricas sandías y otras frutas.

Larry KelpBottom con algunos amigos trajeron unas grandes cestas con pescado vivo en ella. Probablemente se tomó demasiado literal la sugerencia de Marco de llevar "pescado fresco".

Ponyhead trajo únicamente a SeaHorse, quien había pagado complacientamente unas pizzas de Emilio's.

\- ¡Eclipsa! ¡Qué bien que viniste!  
\- Bueno... Mi pequeña ya lleva un par de días nerviosa... Creo que echa de menos a su amiga.  
\- Jejeje... Y dime... ¿donde está Globgor?  
\- Dijo que no se sentía muy bien del estómago... - dijo Eclipsa mientras rememoró con cierta preocupación lo ocurrido en el restaurante.

* * *

Flassback

\- ¡Cariño! ¡El marisco no se come así! Sólo se come la carne de dentro. Hay que abrirlos... ¿ves? - dijo Eclipsa mientras usaba unas tenazas para romper el marisco y sacarlo luego con tenedor  
\- ¡Pero yo lo prefiero así! Ese crujir duro en la boca... ¡me trae tantos recuerdos...!  
Eclipsa miró con preocupación a su pareja. Comenzaba a sospechar que saltarse su dieta vegana había sido una mala decisión.

Fin del flassback

* * *

\- Además es una barbacoa... Ya sabes que su dieta...  
\- Tonterías. - respondió Star - Habrá comida de todo tipo. De hecho, no sois los únicos vegetarianos de la fiesta. Los Diaz van a hacer calabazín y berenjena a la plancha para ellos.  
\- ¡Genial! Tendré algo para comer. Así podré compartir mi reserva especial...

Eclipsa abrió la mochila que Star creía que tendría pañales de reserva y cosas así. En su lugar, aparecieron un montón de Snookers.

\- Ya me quedan pocas. ¡Espero que las vuelvan a vender pronto!  
\- Te entiendo... Las Snickers que hay por aquí no son tan buenas.  
\- Lo sé... He tenido que rellenar algunas de las máquinas del castillo con esas. No son malas pero...

\- Hola Eclipsa.  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Moon!  
\- ¡Mamá!  
\- Hola, querida... Gracias por invitarnos... He traido unas cuantas tartas... Espero que me hayan salido bien... Tuve que apañármelas con los restos de la cocina.  
\- La yurta aún no está lista. - dijo River  
\- ... si no se vuelve a caer... Por quinta vez. - agregó su esposa  
\- ¿Has probado con cemento? - preguntó Marco mientras trasladaba carne de dentro a afuera  
\- ¿Cemento? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó el exrey  
\- Es... como... una arena especial que se mezcla con agua, y cuando se seca es dura como una roca... - dijo su hija  
\- Mmmmm... Suena interesante. ¡La Tierra tiene un montón de posibilidades!

Moon giró los ojos. Y es que sabía que llevaba insinuando a su esposo que debía preguntar a los terrestres como construir, con una cabezona negación. Y ahora de repente era una gran idea.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Hermosas piezas de carne! - dijo su padre alejándose de su esposa e hija para unirse al resto de Johansen  
\- Hija... quería pedirte algo... - dijo Moon acercándose a Star y caminando hacia una zona más privada.

Y comenzaron a cuchichear...

\- Hola Marco.  
\- ¡BuffFrog! Me alegro de que hayas podido venir. Todos - dijo viendo a todos los hijos de la rana en grupo  
\- Star insitió mucho. Esto... como nuestra comida no es... muy de vuestro gusto, sólo he podido traer esto - dijo enseñando una cesta llena de setas  
\- Ah... genial. Pero no te preocupes. Nos sobra comida. Se está amontonando.  
\- ¡Mira papá! ¡Una bandeja llena de snookers! ¿Puedo probar? - preguntó Katrina  
\- Claro... Pero sólo una para cada uno, ¿eh?

Todos los chicos se lanzaron a toda velocidad. La bandeja se redujo a la mitad en segundos.

\- ¡Hola BuffFrog!  
\- ¡Hola, Star!  
\- Esto... me alegro mucho. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?  
\- Claro  
\- Dentro de un momento va a empezar una obra de teatro... Está hecha por una persona... muy querida. ¿Podrías verla con tus chicos? Es... ya sabes... garantizar un mínimo de público.  
\- Claro... Es lo menos que podemos hacer por invitarnos.

Un claxon con la musiquilla de "la cucaracha" sonó.

\- ¡Los abuelos! - dijo Marco saliendo corriendo a la otra parte de la casa.

Star caminó para conocerlos. En la parte delantera, había una furgoneta.

\- ¡Abuelo!  
\- ¡Cómo está mi nieto! - dijo un señor mayor que era una versión arrugada y canosa de Rafael con un acento mexicano doblemente fuerte.  
\- Hola, abuela... ¿Qué tal el viaje?

La abuela sin embargo, era una mujer bajita, arrugada y mucho más morena.

\- Ay... un poco cansada... ya estoy vieja para estos viajes... Ahora... ¡Enseñadme esa nieta mía!  
\- Jajaja... Claro... Pero antes... tengo que presentaros oficialmente a mi novia.  
\- ¡Hola! - dijo tímidamente Star  
\- Hola querida... Es verdad que eres tan guapa como nos decía nuestro nieto. Las fotos no te hacen justicia.  
\- Gracias... - dijo sonrojándose  
\- Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros... - dijo el abuelo mientras abría la puerta corredera del vehículo  
\- ¡Hola chicos!  
\- ¡KELLY!  
\- ¡Qué genial que hayas podido venir!  
\- No me lo perdería por nada. Por cierto, saludos de Jorby y Roy  
\- ¡Oh! ¡No sabía que Roy estaba en Mexico!  
\- Oh, sí... Estaba en mi dimensión cuando pasó lo de la fusión. Ha puesto en marcha de nuevo su negocio e intentó venir por su cuenta, pero los de la frontera no le han dejado pasar...

* * *

Flashback

\- ¡Alto ahí! - dijo el guardia parando la furgoneta de Roy  
\- Hola, señores... - dijo con un fuerte acento mexicano de imitación  
\- Oh... ¿Es usted un inmigrante interdimensional?  
\- No, no, señor. Soy un orgulloso mexicano de toda la vida... nacionalizado desde hace dos días, ¿ve? - dijo mostrando con orgullo un carnet con su foto y un bigote postizo como el que ahora mismo tenía  
\- Ajá - dijo con escepticismo el guardia.  
\- Tengo la nacionalidad.

Otro guardia con un perro comenzó a olisquear el vehículo y se puso a ladrar como loco.

\- Señor... tengo que comprobar su vehículo.  
\- Claro... Está abierto.

Los agentes comprobaron...

\- Parecen perritos calientes.  
\- Nononono... Esto son duendeperritos.

El perro ladraba como loco ante la comida.

\- Un momento.

Un agente pasó algo por el perrito.

\- ¿Que hace?

\- Es una tira de detección de droga... Si se pone de color es que ha detectado algo... ¿Qué sale, Nick?  
\- ¡Negra!  
\- ¡Genial! ¡No hay color! - dijo Roy  
\- No... debería ser blanca... Jamás nos ha salido negra... Espere un momento...

Se llevaron un perrito dentro a analizarlo... e hicieron a Roy esperar un buen rato.

\- ¿Qué sale?  
\- Pufff... Aquí hay más de cien sustancias ilegales más un puñado de compuestos que no hemos identificar. Lo siento, señor... No puede pasar.  
\- ¡No puedo creerlo! - dijo perdiendo el acento de repente - ¡Un ciudadano honrado pretende ganarse la vida con un negocio y se lo prohiben! ¡Estoy muy decepcionado con su país! - dijo indignado el goblin  
\- Ya, ya, ya... Retírese... Y no vuelva.  
\- ¡Hay más libertad aquí que al otro lado! Recuerden lo que les digo... ¡El sueño americano ha muerto! ¡Viva Pancho Villa!... - dijo mientras se iba en dirección opuesta levantando el puño

Lo que Roy no vió es que...

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó el supervisor  
\- ¡Señor! No le hemos dejado pasar.  
\- No sería un tipo interdimensional, ¿verdad? Ya sabeis que tenemos órdenes de dejarles pasar sin restricciones.  
\- No señor... Era un mexicano intentando pasar drogas de contrabando.  
\- Ah... Ya... Entonces está bien.

Fin del flashback

* * *

\- O al menos, así era la versión de Roy... - dijo Kelly  
\- Una pena... Me hubiera gustado tener unos duendeperritos en la fiesta. - dijo Star decepcionada  
\- Respecto a eso... - dijo sacando una caja de su pelo - Con saludos de Roy.  
\- ¡Duendeperritos!  
\- ¿Y qué tal te va? - preguntó su excompañero de ruptura  
\- Genial... ¡Me encanta Mexico! Es cierto que la lucha libre es falsa... pero tu abuelo me ha enseñado la lucha libre libre  
\- ¡Abuelo! ¿No habrás llevado a Kelly a ver las luchas clandestinas, ¿verdad?  
\- ¡Claro que sí! Su gente ha nacido para la lucha libre-libre.

Y Kelly, Marco y Star comenzaron a hablar sobre sus experiencias desde que se había producido la fusión de dimensiones.

Cuando iban a terminar, algo inesperado. Un montón de motoristas de dragocicletas aparecieron...

\- ¡Talon!  
\- ¿Alguien ha pedido unas cervezas? - dijo un pájaro  
\- Pero... ¿Cómo te has enterado?  
\- Se lo había dicho yo - dijo Kelly enseñando su móvil - Me pareció una gran oportunidad para juntar a la banda... No os importará, ¿verdad?  
\- ¡No hay problema, claro! ¡Pasad todos al patio trasero!

Star se sorprendió que otra obra de teatro había empezado. No era la que esperaba.

De hecho, la obra eran el suceso de Toffee, Ludo, Star y Moon.

Estaba "ligeramente" cambiada. Ludo la interpretaba. Alrededor, un tipo con una sábana, sosteniendo un muñeco de un lagarto, representaba a ese Toffee hablando dentro de la cabeza de Ludo en una representación de un diálogo interior

\- Sabes que quieres ser rey... ¿No es lo que siempre has deseado? ¿Ser admirado y respetado? - dijo el interpretado Toffee  
\- ¡Mi padre siempre me decía que no llegaría a nada! ¡Que era un ser patético!  
\- Pues ahora tienes la oportunidad de demostrarles a todos que no es verdad. ¡Yo te daré la magia para que lo hagas!  
\- Sí... SÍ... ¡Mostraré a todos lo buen rey que puedo ser!

* * *

Star tenía que admitir que, a pesar de los recortes a la historia y los cambios que dejaban a Ludo en un lugar mucho mejor de lo que hizo, era una buena obra. Star se dió cuenta que el evento había atraido público, y en primera línea estaban los hermanos de Ludo al completo mirando absortos la actuación.

¿Quien iba a imaginarse que su madre actuaría en esta obra y que lo haría tan bien?

La historia ya había llegado al climax.

Ludo, con una máscara de lagarto y en silencio mientras el tipo que antes estaba en la sábana interpretando a Toffe hablaba en su lugar.

\- Hola, Moon.  
\- ¡Toffee! ¡Devuélveme a mi hija!  
\- Claro... Pero tú antes tienes que devolverme algo que me pertenece.

Moon devolvió el dedo a Toffee. Entonces alguien más apareció en la escena y Ludo fingió caerse. Toffee era representado por Ferguson con un disfraz de otra mascota con forma de reptil, lo que despertó alguna que otra carcajada...

\- ¿Donde está mi hija?  
\- ¿Donde está Star? - dijo Justin, que con una peluca morena interpretaba a Marco  
\- Se ha ido...

El Marco interpretado le dió un golpe mortal.

\- Buen golpe, chico... Podrías haberme matado, pero yo no soy un tipo normal - dijo mientras, obviamente fingido - le lanzaba un enorme golpe que le enviaba contra una pared

\- ¿Pasó algo de eso? - preguntó la Star real a Marco  
\- Algo así... Pero Toffee no dijo nada y le golpeé desde atrás... pero le dí en pleno corazón... o donde debería estar.  
\- Wow...

Angie, que narraba la voz en off de la historia, volvió a hablar.

\- El lagarto había vencido... o eso creía. Porque él había logrado su propósito en Mewni, pero Star había logrado alcanzar el nivel máximo de la magia. Se transformó en mariposa y pudo regresar sin ayuda.

Entonces la Star interpretada apareció colgando de una cuerda como si volara. El cutre disfraz volvió a despertar varias carcajadas del público. Era Starfan13 quien, con una peluca rubia, había aceptado y con gusto interpretarla. Pero ahora además llevaba un disfraz de hada típico de halloween o similar muy cutre.

Soltaron una sabana en el fondo del decorado que representaba una llamarada. Luego apareció Alfonzo que, con un espray y un mechero, prendió una llamarada durante un rato. El disfraz de Ferguson se prendió.

\- ¡Tío! ¡Que me quemas de verdad! - protestó saliendo corriendo del escenario con más risas del público  
Y Alfonzo ocupó su sitio con una capa negra y una máscara de lagarto.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Me has quemado! ¡Casí me destruyes, princesa! Pero gracias a mis poderes regenerativos voy a...  
\- ¡Vas a morir! - dijo Ludo que le tiró encima una piedra gigante (de cartón piedra) encima. - ¡Eso te pasa por manipularme y usarme!

Y luego fue a Moon y se arrodilló entregando la corona

\- Perdonadme majestad. Todo esto ha sido un error...  
\- Oh... ¡No pasa nada, Ludo! - decía Moon - Sé que ha sido todo culpa del lagarto que te ha manipulado. Pero gracias a Star y a tí, ¡ha sido destruido para siempre y volverá la paz al reino!

Los artistas saludaron al público, y el público aplaudió animadamente, especialmente con los hermanos de Ludo que estaban en primera fila.

\- No es así como lo recuerdo... - dijo BuffFrog  
\- Se llama licencia artística. - dijo Ruberiot detrás.  
\- Esto... no sabía que iba a haber otra obra - dijo Star -... Ahora darán la que yo te dije, ¿eh?

\- No pasa nada. Los chicos al menos se han entretenido, ¿no es verdad?  
\- ¡Claro papá! Por cierto... ¿podemos probar duendeperritos?

Star se acercó a Ludo.

\- ¡Hola, Ludo! Porque eres tú, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Tan rápido te olvidas de mí?  
\- No es eso... Te sorprendería los increibles imitadores que hay por ahí... ¡No sabía que te gustaba el teatro!  
\- Y no me gusta. Pero necesito el dinero. Me han pasado un recibo de impuestos por el castillo. Dicen que como es un castillo, hay que pagar un impuesto especial. ¡Es un robo! Creo que el alcalde quiere quedárselo para su plan turístico.  
\- Pero tú y tús hermanos sois bastantes... Deberíais recibir un cheque cada uno, ¿no?  
\- Yaaaa... No tengo una larga historia de confianza en el gobierno, ¿sabes? - dijo mirando con ojos entrecerrados a la princesa  
\- ¡Una opinión muy sensata! - dijo Rafael mientras pasaba por casualidad delante para llevar más comida a la barbacoa.  
\- Y como Moon me lo pidió...  
\- Hola, Ludo... - dijo Moon acercándose  
\- Hola, Moon... ¿Moon? - dijo dándose cuenta que la Moon del escenario estaba a su lado, mientras que le había saludado otra Moon.  
\- Hola, Erik - dijo Moon saludando a la otra "Moon"  
\- Espera... ¿Tú no eres Moon? - dijo Ludo preguntando suspicaz  
\- Oh no... - respondió

Erik carraspeó, y su voz cambió

\- Perdón...No, no... Mi nombre es Erik. - dijo mientras se quitaba la peluca.  
\- ¡Oh! ¿Os conoceis? - preguntó Star a su madre  
\- Oh, sí. Erik ha hecho de doble mío más de una vez... Alguna vez las reuniones de una reina eran tan exasperantes e inútiles que cualquiera podría figurar en su lugar. O a veces había que saludar al público y esas cosas...  
\- Le agradezco majestad que me ayude a reiniciar mi trabajo - dijo Kevin  
\- Ya no soy reina, ¿recuerdas? Y... bueno... es lo menos que podía hacer... - dijo mientras lanzaba una pequeña mirada a su hija  
\- ¡Oooooh! ¡Síiiiii! Ya. Perdoname, Erik... Lo que te hice... Me pillaste en un mal día... ¡Pero tenía intención de revertirlo! Símplemente te fuiste y...

Los ojos de Erik se humedecieron

\- ¡Echo tanto de menos ser una raniardilla! ¿Por qué tuviste que destruir la magia? Buaaaaa... - Kevin se alejó llorando  
\- Vaya... ¡Que tipo tan sensible!  
\- Bueno... - dijo Ludo - Al menos a mis hermanos les ha gustado la obra. - dijo en bajo para sí. Y luego cambió el tono fingiendo  
\- Ejem... ¡O sea que me convenció una falsa Moon! ¡Me siento ultrajado! ¡Exijo tener derecho a comer gratis en vuestra fiesta como compensación!  
\- Ludo... Es una fiesta abierta... No tienes que exigir nada. Ya puedes.  
\- ¿Eso significa que podemos comer gratis?

Star asintió

\- ¡Excelente! Porque hace rato que mis hermanos están comiendo... ¡Una factura menos de la que preocuparse!  
\- No sabía que te preocupabas tanto por tus hermanos. Es genial.  
\- Sí... bueno... Cuando tienes unos padres como los míos... un hermano mayor es lo único que les queda.  
\- Ludo... - dijo la verdadera Moon - Me alegra ver que estás... mejor.  
\- Gracias Moon. Eres de las pocas personas que me han tratado bien y te lo agradezco. Si no te importa, ¡voy a celebrarlo con un poco de comida! ¡Oye! ¿Eso son duendeperritos? ¡He oido mucho sobre ellos!... - dijo mientras se alejaba alegre corriendo hacia la bandeja de los perritos

\- Bueno... se hace la hora, Star... Mira a ver si puedes hablar con Eclipsa.  
Star asintió

\- Eclipsa...

Eclipsa estaba con la boca llena

\- ¿Eso son burritos?  
\- Marco los ha llamado "Azucaritos". Dice que es una receta tuya...  
\- Sólo son burritos con azucar  
\- ¡Mucha azucar! - dijeron las dos a coro. Y luego rieron  
\- La miel y el sirope de caramelo también vale... Esto... Quería pedirte... Van a poner una obra, y mi madre me ha pedido que la veas... ¿Podrías?  
\- Sí, claro... Espera que coja una bandeja y me saco unos pocos de estos.

Una nueva obra se preparaba. Esta vez era Janna quien hacía de voz narradora.

\- Érase una vez una antigua reina de Mewni que sabía controlar el tiempo.

Sabrina con un peinado diferente, muy parecido a SkyWynne y un reloj despertador antiguo atado a un palo, simulando a una varita, representaba la narración.

\- Dice la leyenda que viajó en el tiempo y observó el futuro. Y llegó a saber que la magia morirá una vez.  
\- Una batalla en el fin de los tiempos. Cuatro reinas a la vez. Diamantes, corazones, picas y tréboles. Y para que ese hecho fuera recordado, lo convirtió en cuento y lo representó en el arte del castillo Butterfly. Pero los inmortales miembros de la Alta Comisión sabían la verdad...

Moon no le había dicho a Star que iban a representar, pero ahora sabía porqué tanto misterio. Iba a hacer público lo mismo que le había contado a ella unos días antes.

* * *

\- Necesito que me reveles un hechizo de tu capítulo prohibido. - decía Sabrina que ahora interpretaba a la joven Moon con una peluca azul y diamantes en las mejillas a "Eclipsa"  
\- ¿Prohibido? Así es como lo llaman.  
\- Necesito un hechizo para matar a un ser inmortal.  
\- ¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres?

* * *

\- ¿Por qué Eclipsa no me avisó de esto? - decía la joven "Moon" - ¡Mira la magia oscura de mis brazos, Glossarick!

Otra vez los actores había recurrido al truco de la sábana que ahora portaba un muñeco del genio azul y movía con un palo para representarlo

\- ¿Acaso se lo preguntaste?  
\- ¡Debió habérmelo dicho! ¿Y si la magia oscura me posee?  
\- La magia oscura se alimenta de tu ira, Moon. Mientras estés relajada, no llegará a más. Símplemente no vuelvas a usarlo y aprende a relajarte... Todo irá bien. - dijo el genio quitándole importancia

* * *

\- Te dejo tranquila, cariño - dijo el tipo que representaba a River. Era la escena de representación del nacimiento de Star

Pero era la Moon real ahora la que actuaba

\- Deberías estar contenta, no triste - dijo "Glossarick"  
\- Corazones... No puede ser una coincindencia.  
\- ¿Y? ¿Tanto temes el fin de la magia?  
\- No... Temo la lucha... Ya sabes como son estas cosas, Glossarick. El universo tiende a ser balanceado. Si es una lucha del bien contra el mal, ¿no es lógico que sean dos reinas contra otras?... Ya somos tres reinas... Y yo... sigo teniendo la magia oscura en mi interior.  
\- Te imaginas demasiadas cosas Moon. Deberías centrarte en su bienestar.  
\- Eso es cierto. Tengo que trabajar en ella. Asegurarme de que sea una gran reina. Una que pueda defender el reino... incluso de mí.  
\- Bueno... no me refería exactamente a eso.

* * *

\- ¡Tienes que detenerte, Meteora!  
\- ¡No! - dijo Angie que representaba a Eclipsa con una peluca con el pelo de la reina de la oscuridad

* * *

Gran parte de la historia fue narrada por Janna. Sobre como Eclipsa detuvo a su propia hija. Como Star le devolvió el cetro. Como Moon se perdió y regresó. Como lideró a los perdidos Mewmanos, y estaba a punto de perder su confianza otra vez por culpa de Mina

\- ¿Por qué me has llamado? - dijo "Glossarick"  
\- Necesito saber la verdad. Sé que puedes ver el futuro, así que no me voy a andar con rodeos. Estamos las cuatro reinas. El fin de la magia... la batalla final entre luz y oscuridad... ¿va a ocurrir?  
\- ¿Aún sigues con eso? ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que podrías acabar provocando lo que temes al intentar evitarlo?  
\- Hoy no necesito tus consejos, sino respuestas. ¿Va a ocurrir o no?  
\- Sí  
\- Te agradezco la sinceridad.  
\- Pero no necesariamente de la forma que tú crees.  
\- Ya sé que Eclipsa no es mala. No a estas alturas. Pero Mina la va a atacar tanto si intervengo como si no. ¿Puedes decirme que no usará la magia oscura contra ella?  
\- Sí... Si está en riesgo la vida de personas a las que quiere... lo hará.  
\- Tú me dijiste que la magia oscura podía poseerme si llegaba al corazón.  
\- No dije exactamente eso.  
\- Pero podría ocurrir, ¿verdad?  
\- Técnicamente hablando... sí, es posible.  
\- Gracias, Glossarick... Eso es todo.  
\- Moon... No tienes porqué hacer las cosas así. Podrías hacerlo de otra forma. Podrías ponerte de su lado, o contarle lo que temes. Ella puede ser más razonable de lo que crees...  
\- Si es tan razonable... ella rendirá el trono. Prefiero tener un plan que asegure el éxito, aunque tenga que hacer algo deleznable que uno que arriesgue todo.  
\- Créeme... Hay cosas mucho peores que perder la magia. Espero que te des cuenta de eso a tiempo.  
\- No es eso lo que temo. Temo que perdamos la vida luchando entre nosotras.  
\- ¿Y acaso no se te ha ocurrido que es lo que puede pasar si les traicionas? ¿Cómo crees que se tomará Star esta decisión?  
\- Prefiero que me odie a que muera.  
\- Veo que has tomado tu decisión. Sólo espero que te acuerdes de estas palabras cuando veas que las cosas no salen como esperabas... - dijo el genio

* * *

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que haces, Moon? Yo tampoco me fío de Eclipsa pero... ¡Aún menos de Mina! ¡Está loca!  
\- Tambien lo hago por eso. Si yo creo los soldados, podré quitarles los poderes. Es mejor eso a que los cree y controle Mina, ¿no crees?

La Hekapoo interpretada miró con preocupación a la Mina interpretada... que era nada menos que Ponyhead que usaba uno de los trajes del rey paloma para mejorar la interpretación.

\- Jajajajaja... - reía alocadamente PonyHead  
\- Mina... - dijo acercándose a ella - Para que te apoye... habrá condiciones. Tú me obedecerás y si Eclipsa renuncia al trono, tú no atacarás.  
\- Oooh. Eclipsa no renunciará. No por las buenas.  
\- Eso ya lo veremos. Pero tú, obedecerás y te detendrás cuando te lo ordene... ¡Quiero que no ataques a civiles! Y trata de reducir los daños al mínimo  
\- Ya, ya, ya... Sí, majestad, y eso..  
\- Espero que cumplas tu parte como yo haré la mía

Y retirándose la falsa Moon, Mina/Pony dijo...

\- No atacar a civiles, entendiendo por civiles los mewmanos que no ayuden a los monstruos... claro.. Jajajajajajajajajaja...

* * *

Y la narración siguió... Hasta contar todo. Las reinas se juntaron. Destruyeron la magia. Y el papel protagonista de Moon dió paso al de los jóvenes enamorados.

Con un Star y Marco abrazados, daba lugar a la última escena

\- ¿Alguna idea de lo que pasará si seguimos aquí?  
\- No... y no me importa.  
\- Porque con... o sin magia... debemos estar juntos.

Y Janna terminó

\- Y con ese momento de amor, la magia concedió un último deseo. Aquel deseo de unión hizo que lo que debía ocurrir, que cada uno regresara a su hogar, y su deseo de estar juntos, se hiciera realidad a la vez. Aquel deseo se convirtió en la fusión de las dimensiones.

\- Y así, Mewni, la Tierra y otras dimensiones que la pareja habían visitado, se juntaron para siempre. FIN

El público respondió con un abrumador aplauso que duró un par de minutos.

Moon bajó para acercarse a BuffFrog y Eclipsa.

\- Yo... Quería que supierais que nunca quise hacer daño a nadie.

Eclipsa la miraba emocionada, como el día que Moon había regresado de su desaparición.

\- Ya te había perdonado, Moon. - dijo la exreina  
\- Lo sé... pero... aún así os debía una explicación. Creo que nunca me libraré de esa sensación de culpa por lo que hice.  
\- Lo entendemos - dijo BuffFrog -. Era... complicado.

Comenzaron a repartir copas... Moon se subió al escenario

\- Estimados amigos. - dijo dirigiéndose a todos -. Tengo mucho que disculpar y mucho que agradecer. Veo aquí muchas caras amigas y otras de gente que espero que también lo sean.  
Debo decir que aquí muchos se han vuelto muy cercanos tanto que ya no los puedo llamar sólo amigos, sino familia, porque eso es lo que sois para mí.

Quizás no tengamos una ascendencia común, pero tenemos lazos de comprensión, ayuda y amistad, y eso a veces puede ser tan fuerte como lazos de sangre. Por eso, quiero hacer un brindis... Por la amistad y la familia.

\- ¡Por la familia extendida! - gritó Star  
\- Bien dicho. Por la familia extendida. - repitió su madre.  
\- ¡Por la familia extendida! - brindaron todos.


	13. La visita menos deseada

_Nota del autor: Este capítulo NO forma parte de la wholesomeweek_._ Pero dado que he escrito los capítulos en órden cronológico, era necesario que esto ocurriera._

* * *

\- ¡Esto es tan humillante!  
\- Ya te digo.

Los diferentes miembros del gremio de asesinos se quejaban sobre la reciente órden de disolver su institución. Decían que en esta nueva sociedad, los asesinos no tenían lugar.

Los miembros del gremio estaban desmontando todo poco a poco cuanto tenían.

\- ¿Tú que vas a hacer?  
\- Volver a la granja... con mis padres, supongo. ¡Mi padre se va a estar cachondeando de mí todo el tiempo! ¡Y no podré matarlo!

La puerta de entrada crujió y se abrió por la fuerza.

\- ¡Disculpe, señor! ¡Estamos cerrados! - dijo la antigua secretaria que aún seguía en su sitio.  
\- No requiero de sus servicios. - dijo la figura que seguía avanzando sabiendo lo que quería

\- ¡Eh! ¡Esa es Mina!

Y es que tras el largarto caminaba una Mina enajenada que lo seguía como un robot.

Varios tipos saltaron a por ella. Entonces pudieron ver que a pesar de su aspecto, sus reflejos no sólo no funcionaban sino que parecían estar en su mejor momento.

Esquivó con facilidad a los asesinos y con varios golpes les noqueó.

Otro de los tipos se puso delante del lagarto y le puso un cuchillo en la garganta.

\- Te han dicho que está cerrado.

El lagarto cogió el cuchillo con el que le amenazaba con la mano, en medio del filo, y la apretó hasta que quedó convertido en un trozo de metal achatarrado.

\- No para mí.

La cara del lagarto cambió a sorpresa.

El hábil asesino había clavado otro cuchillo con la otra mano por debajo, mientras le había entretenido con la otra.

\- Si crees que tus poderes te van a librar, piensa dos veces. - dijo el asesino - Este cuchillo está impregnado de veneno de la viuda negra. Incluso un septariano inmortal tiene problemas para recuperarse de esa araña.  
\- Puedo notar el veneno - dijo mientras una mancha se extendía por su cuerpo. - Ha sido un digno intento, pero inútil.

El lagarto agarró la otra mano del asesino y la estrujó haciendo sonar los huesos.

\- ¡AAAAAAaaaah!.

Lo soltó, cayendo arrodillado del dolor, y agarrándolo como un pequeño saco, lo lanzó varios metros. El lagarto se había quedado con el cuchillo bueno, y cortó algo su piel por donde se extendía el veneno y comenzó a salir, haciendo desaparecer la mancha.

Los demás había quedado en shock por un momento, pero a los segundos se pusieron en guardia con expresión amenazadora.

\- Primera norma del gremio. Si agreden a uno, agreden a todos.  
\- Si es lo que quereis...

Los asesinos rodearon al par de visitantes, en posición de ataque con diversas armas. Ellos, sin embargo, ni siquiera se molestaron en protegerse.

Los asesinos no sólo sabian como atacar. También tenían experiencia de grupo. Atacaron todos a la vez y con precisión.

Mina devolvió bastantes golpes, pero alguien logró acuchillarla.

El lagarto ni siquiera se movió. Varios cuchillos y otras armas se clavaron en él.

Básicamente los empujó como si él pesara varias toneladas, sin esfuerzo y con los dedos abiertos, para no causar daños. Las pocas armas que se habían clavado, él las sacó con facilidad y las inutilizó aplastándolas con las manos.

\- El primer ataque es gratis para que entendais que no teníeis ninguna posibilidad. Pero a partir de ahora, ya no saldreis ilesos.

Los orgullosos asesinos no podían tolerar tal nivel de insolencia y atacaron de nuevo. Ninguno llegó a tocarlo y eso que no movió sus piés. Toda mano, y arma fue empujada a velocidad imposible unos contra otros. Algunos se atacaron accidentalmente en el ataque. Otros acabaron con sus extremidades aplastadas por las manos del lagarto y los restantes acabaron despedidos contra las paredes, alguna de las cuales se rompió

Mina reaccionó despues, golpeando a quienes la habían herido con éxito. Sacó de su cuerpo toda arma clavada y sus heridas poco a poco regeneraron a lo largo de un minuto.

\- ¿Es suficiente? Dad gracias a que esté aquí por un conocido mutuo. Por eso estais todos vivos. Volved a intentarlo y no será igual.

Aquellos que seguían conscientes no dudaron en salir huyendo.

Todos menos uno, que no había atacado.

\- Hola... Rasticore...  
\- ¡Seth!... ¡Estás... vivo!  
\- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?  
\- ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!  
\- Menos que la última vez.

Rasticore se mantuvo callado... Sabía que Seth no era un tipo con paciencia. ¿Qué podía querer de él?

\- Veo que ya no te queda nada de mí... - dijo Seth señalando el deformado cuerpo de Rasticore

Rasticore suspiró

\- No... Me han destruido el cuerpo por completo tres veces, más varias mutilaciones parciales. Me temo que el ritmo de regeneración ahora es el natural.  
\- Una mala racha... supongo...  
\- Sí... - dijo mirando para abajo  
\- Es un buen momento para renovar nuestro contrato - dijo cogiendo su cuchillo, dispuesto a cortar su brazo.  
\- NO... No... No te lo tomes a mal, pero ambos sabemos que ese ofrecimiento tendrá un precio... Y ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones de pagar ninguna deuda.  
\- El dinero no es problema para mí.  
\- No. NINGUNA deuda. Ya tengo otros compromisos.

En realidad, Rasticore temía las deudas de Seth más que nada. Sabía que su "contrato" era básicamente una prueba de lealtad, casi un acuerdo de esclavitud, hasta que la sangre en su cuerpo desapareciera.

\- En ese caso... - dijo cogiendo una botella de licor que tenían y un vaso... Luego con su cuchillo, cortó todo su dedo a lo largo y lo abrió con su fuerza.  
Un par de gotas cayeron en el licor.

\- Por los buenos tiempos. Es un regalo. Gratis.  
\- ¿Estás... seguro?  
\- Yo nunca dudo.

Rasticore sabía que no le estaba dando a elegir, así que tomó el licor con la sangre de Seth. En pocos segundos, su cuerpo reaccionó y comenzó a crecer hasta tomar su forma original.

\- ¡Menos mal! ¡Ya era hora!  
\- Me alegro de que te guste... Ahora... necesito un favor.  
\- ¡Dijiste que era gratis!  
\- Y lo era... El favor te lo iba a pedir de todas maneras... ¿O acaso no harías un favor a un viejo camarada?

Rasticore suspiró... Había sido fácil imaginarlo. Seth estaba allí por algo y no se iría sin obtenerlo. Sólo podía esperar que no fuera malo... para él.

\- ¿Qué necesitas de mí?  
\- Información.

De todas las posibilidades, era de las mejores.

\- Claro... ¿Qué necesitas saber?  
\- ¿Supisteis lo que me pasó?  
\- No... La última vez que supimos algo de tí es que habíamos quedado para atacar el castillo Butterfly. Toffee llegó y dijo que tú le habías dicho que se ocupara de todo.  
\- Umm... Interesante.  
\- Luego la joven Butterfly vino a desafiarlo y atacó a Toffee con un hechizo que hizo que no se regenerara. Todo el mundo pensó que era el famoso hechizo de Eclipsa, así que huyeron.  
Nos reagrupamos y nos dividimos en dos. Toffee dijo que creía saber como podía combatir la magia de las Butterfly y algunos le siguieron. Otros fuimos a atacar de nuevo, pero los SpiderBite les apoyaron y usaron veneno de araña. Unos cuantos cayeron, sin tí ni Toffee perdimos la mayor parte de los mercenarios y finalmente nos retiramos cada uno por nuestra cuenta.  
Yo me hice del sindicato de asesinos y...

\- Esa parte no me interesa... ¿Qué sabes de Toffee?  
\- No lo sé... Nos separamos y él y sus seguidores se metieron en temas de magia... No volvimos a tener contacto.  
\- ¿No oiste nada más de él? He oído que lo mataron.  
\- Star Butterfly. La hija de Moon. Eso es lo que dicen.  
\- Si... Eso he oído - dijo mientras miró de reojo a la antigua soldado solariana.  
\- Esto... ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por tí?  
\- ¿Tenía Toffee algún seguidor? ¿Alguien que pudiera haber recogido sus restos?  
\- ¿Una tumba? No... Por lo que sé, Star le lanzó un ataque de energía pura. Le debió hacer fosfatina.

Seth gruño y la cresta de Rasticore no pudo hundirse más en su cuerpo de miedo.

\- Decepcionante.

Rasticore tragó saliva. Sabía que cuando Seth perdía la paciencia, hacía sufrir a alguien. Era su manera de "compensar su decepción". Y ahora mismo no había nadie más contra quién aplicar su ira.

*_Piensa, Rasticore, piensa_*

\- ¡Avarius! - gritó Rasticore  
\- ¿Avarius?  
\- Sí... Sé que había uno de esos bichos... lo que sean... implicados. Cuando Star lo mató ¿Era Ludo? ¿O Kudo? Todos esos tipos se llaman parecido.  
\- No importa... Bastará con encontrar uno y aplastarlo. Seguro que canta. Gracias...

Rasticore sopló aliviado.

\- No hay de qué... Y gracias... Echaba esto de menos - dijo Rasticore mientras se cortó una mano, que sanó al segundo.  
\- Se me había olvidado...

Seth le tendió la mano para estrecharla. Con cierto temor y disgusto, Rasticore la correspondió.

Pero Seth apretó hasta romper los huesos... Y siguió apretando, haciéndola sangrar y volverse un muñón arrugado.

\- ¡Aaaaaahhh! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
\- Me has recordado que mi regalo era para que tu cuerpo creciera, no para darte poderes. Mañana se habrá curado, pero las gotas se habrán agotado... Si quieres renovar el contrato... búscame. Seguro que volvernos a encontrarnos.

Rasticore se lamentaba de su dolor, pero era poco en comparación con los cuerpos magullados de sus excompañeros de gremio que estaban desperdigados por el lugar. Él sabía que al menos mañana estaría bien.

Regenerar el cuerpo. Inmortalidad... Era algo tentador... Pero ahora, a diferencia de su juventud, sabía el precio... Ni loco volvería con Seth. No si había alguna alternativa.  
Cualquier cosa, por mala que fuera, era mejor que caer en manos de ese monstruo.


	14. wholesomeweek3 Dia 3: Niñera

_Nota del autor: Estas son historias ligeras que, siendo "canon" de la historia, no son esenciales para esta, aunque puedan contener algunos detalles concretos._

_Son para participar en la **wholesomeweek3**. (Fanfiction no me permite publicar el enlace)_

_He tenido que subir mi ritmo de historias para participar, así que me disculpo de antemano por la posible pérdida de calidad._

* * *

\- Pues no me parece que las cosas mejoren mucho - dijo Star

Marco y Star estaban paseando por la ciudad monstruo que seguía con los mismos destrozos y pocas señales de que la gente estuviera trabajando para repararla.

\- Más bien diría que las cosas empeoran... Mira...han puesto un barreño para vomitonas. - dijo Marco  
\- Yiuggg...  
\- El terreno del lado del pozo está totalmente embarrado... Y mira todos esos tipos sin hacer nada... parecen totalmente desanimados.  
\- Tienes razón... Y mira ese... boca abajo... Que triste... oye... espera... ¿ese es Rasticore?

\- ¿Rasticore?  
* _¿Que le he hecho al universo para que me odie tanto?_

El lagarto estaba boca abajo, en una zona embarrada, con un pantalón andrajoso.

\- ¿Rasticore? - repitió  
* _Si me quedo quieto a lo mejor se larga._  
\- ¿Eres tú, verdad? ¿Hola? ¿Estás groguí? ¿Hola? - dijo mientras comenzaba a darle pequeñas patadas a su costillar

Tap, tap, tap...

Rasticore... harto de las patadas, se levantó de golpe y respondió agresivamente, desplegando su cresta reptiliana.

\- ¡ ¡ SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ... ! !  
\- AAaaaaahhh

Star le pegó un derechazo en el ojo.

\- AAAAauuchhh... ¡Eso duele!  
\- Upppsss. Perdona... ¡Pero no habría pasado si no me hubieras hecho eso del reptíl! Lograrás que alguien te dé un puñetazo.  
\- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? - respondió mientras se acariciaba el párpado. - Escuece...  
\- Ajá... Así que realmente eras tú...  
\- ¿Se puede saber que quieres esta vez?  
\- No... nada... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- No... te ví y me pareció cortés saludarte. Es lo que se hace con los conocidos...  
\- Mmmm... ¿Incluso con los enemigos?  
\- ¿Somos enemigos? - dijo la princesa quitándole importancia.  
\- Bueno... trabajaba para Miss Heinous... Quería mataros. ¿Lo habeis olvidado?  
\- Ya... pero eras su trabajador, ¿no? - dijo Marco - Si tuviéramos que meter a nuestra lista de enemigos cada secuaz de un verdadero enemigo... no daríamos a basto.  
\- Síii... - dijo animada Star - De hecho, tenemos una buena relación con la mayor parte de antiguos secuaces de Ludo. Incluso uno de ellos, BuffFrog es un gran amigo y aliado ahora. Incluso con el propio Ludo. Ahora que lo pienso... ¡creo que me he quedado sin enemigos! ¿Mina, quizás?  
\- Además... estabas a medio regenerar... - dijo Marco - Prácticamente Heinous te llevaba a cuestas.  
\- ¿Que hay de la primera vez me contrataron para mataros...?  
\- Dices... ¿En Quest Buy? - preguntó Star  
\- Siendo estrictos - respondió Marco - gracias a tu aparición la tarjeta regalo de Star tardó unos segundos más en liquidarnos, lo justo para que los trabajadores revisaran el stock y desactivaran la tarjeta. Así que técnicamente nos salvaste la vida.

Rasticore suspiró, y se dejó caer de espaldas al barro otra vez...

\- Me mandaron a mataros y os salvé la vida... Genial... Ni para asesino valgo. Tenían razón en el gremio... - dijo mirando al cielo  
\- ¿Problemas laborales?  
\- ¿Se puede saber por qué no me podeis dejar que me hunda en mi autocompasión? ¿Qué hay que hacer en esta ciudad para que le dejen uno sólo?  
\- Vámonos Star. - dijo Marco tirando del brazo de su novia  
\- Espera... ¿No ves que necesita nuestra ayuda?  
\- Mmm... Piénsalo bien. Vale que no sea nuestro enemigo... al menos no en la parte de arriba de la lista...

El reptíl suspiró al escuchar el bajo nivél de estatus que le otorgaban... De ser un enenigo... ¡qué menos que ser un enemigo temible! Y ahora era un potencial candidato de enemigo de tercera categoría en la lista de dos adolescentes.

\- ... pero es un asesino a sueldo. Mata a gente por dinero...¡eso está mal!  
\- Bueno... no es tan importante si siempre fracasa... ¿No crees? - respondió Star

* _Genial... De enemigo de tercera categoría a asesino fallido... Mi autoestima debe haber bajado otro par de metros._

\- Por malo que sea, digo yo que a alguien habrá logrado matar últimamente... ¡No puede ser tan inepto!  
\- Mmmm... No sé... ¡Oye Rasticore! ¿Has matado a alguien últimamente?  
\- Me estais dando unos ánimos que creo que me voy a quedar aquí a esperar fosilizarme...  
\- Oye... En el castillo hay toda una reserva de YaddaYaddaBayas. Si quieres...  
\- ¡MARCO!  
\- Era una broma...  
\- Vamos, Rasticore... ¡Levanta el ánimo y el culo del suelo!

Tap, tap, tap...

\- Vamos...

Tap, tap, tap...

\- Ahora ya estás grandecito y regenerado... Yo no voy a levantarte...

Tap, tap, tap...

\- ¿Quieres dejar de darme patadas a las costillas? ¡Es muy molesto!  
\- ¡Vamos! ¡Levanta ese ánimo y vuelve al trabajo! ¡Seguro que estás matando gente en un santiamén!  
\- ¿Te estás oyendo, Star? - desaprobó Marco  
\- Eeeehhhh...  
\- ¡Está bien! ¡Ya me levanto! *_Cualquier cosa mejor que dejar que me sigan dando patadas_*  
\- Muy bien... Levantar el cuerpo es el primer paso para levantar el espíritu... Respecto a lo que decía de matar... quizás deberías reconsiderar...  
\- ¡No puedo! ¿Vale? ¿Es lo que querías saber?...  
\- ¿No cumpliste con tu cuota de muertes? - dijo Marco con sorna.  
\- No. Lo han cerrado. ¡Deberías saberlo! Tú eres de aquí. Han llegado las autoridades y han dicho que el asesinato es un crimen. ¿Puedes creerlo?  
\- Espera... ¿En Mewni no lo era?  
\- No. Claro que no, Marco - dijo Star sorprendida - ¿Cómo es posible que no lo supieras? ¡De ser un crimen no habría un gremio!  
\- Pero... ¡Es absurdo! ¿Podías ir dando puñaladas por ahí a cualquiera?  
\- Si no te pillaban... - dijo el reptil - no pasaba nada. Y si te pillaban, dependía de la persona. La mayor parte de gente no le importaba a nadie. Pero si matabas a alguien importante la cosa cambiaba. Podían actuar en represalia. Pero si te declarabas como asesino profesional, te daban la opción a revelar tu contratista.  
\- ¿Y qué cliente confiaría en tí si lo expusieras?  
\- Ahí está el punto. Podías elegir enfrentarte a las consecuencias de las represalias o dañar tu reputación. Lo importante es que era una actividad regulada. Ahora... estoy en la calle sin un duro.  
\- Podrías vender algo. ¿Tú no tenías un brazo de metal?  
\- Llegué a tener una armadura.  
\- ¿Tenías una armadura? Juraría que nunca la he visto.  
\- ¿No la llevaba cuando os ataqué?  
\- Sólo recuerdo un brazo de metal...  
\- Ya... Supongo que ya estaba en crísis cuando trabajaba para Miss Heinous. También tuve una motosierra dimensional... una auténtica joya... Y un rubí de detección también... Todo eso lo vendí hace tiempo. De hecho, estaba en el gremio pagándome los gastos. Me iban a echar por falta de contratos, pero supongo que ahora ya no importa. El gremio está cerrado. Y la semana pasada vendí la capa... y esta noche me robaron los pantalones... esto lo he sacado del vertedero...  
\- Puag...  
\- He tocado fondo... Con este aspecto, y sin experiencia en nada más que matar, ya nadie me va a contratar para un trabajo...  
\- Bueno... - dijo Star con su habitual optimismo -. Quizás sea un buen momento para considerar un cambio de carrera laboral... Podrías dedicarte a otra cosa...  
\- Mmmm... Supongo que podría dedicarme a asaltar caminos. Quizás podría pillar a algún transeunte debilucho y despistado... Con un garrote o una piedra... podría servir...  
\- Y no se te ocurre algo más... ¿honrado? - dijo Marco en tono de reproche  
\- Tengo una larga experiencia en muchos oficios... Soy un desastre en cualquier otra cosa que no sea esto...  
\- ¡Vamos, Rasticore! No es posible que lo hayas probado todo... -insistió Star - ¿Qué tal agricultor?  
\- No... No sé por qué, pero no tengo mano para las plantas. Todos los geranios se me mueren...  
\- ¿Ganadero?  
\- Por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, los animales se ponen nerviosos en mi presencia...  
\- Sí... Un cerdo temeroso de un lagarto gigante... es todo un misterio - respondió Marco con ironía.  
\- ¿Herrero?  
\- Mmmm... Afilar espadas no se me da mal... pero ya lo intenté un par de veces. En cuanto me toca poner herraduras a guerricornos...  
\- Ok... nada que haya animales de por medio entonces... que tal... ¿cocinero?  
\- También lo he intentado antes. Lo que pasa es que como Septarian, casi ninguna comida me sienta mal. Serví comida retrasada a los clientes y...  
\- Vale... vale... ¿que tal costurero?  
\- ¿Has visto mis dedos? - dijo mientras le mostró a Star. Eran básicamente garras.  
\- Uggg... Lo pones difícil... ¿pescador?  
\- Nada de mar...  
\- No me digas que te asusta el mar...  
\- No... no... Ya fuí pirata antes. Hasta que unos rivales nos abordaron y me tiraron encadenado a un ancla.  
\- Upsss... Entonces... ¡es un milagro que estés vivo!  
\- No tanto... Mi regeneración me impide ahogarme... pero me tiraron en alta mar... ¡En una fosa! ¡Tuve que cargar con el ancla a cuestas y buscar a ciegas una salida! ¡Tardé un año en salir!  
\- Wow...  
\- Me mordieron de todo. Tiburones, pirañas, unos peces abisales feísimos... prefiero no repetir...  
\- Ok... Nada de agua... A ver... ¿Cocinero?  
\- Ya lo has dicho antes.  
\- Es verdad... es verdad... que tal... ¿leñador?  
\- Ya lo intenté... La motosierra siempre se me calaba...  
\- ¿Cerrajero?  
\- Yo soy más de abrir las puertas de una patada...  
\- Ya... yo también... ¿Y qué tal...?  
\- Te agradezco el esfuerzo, pero reconozcámoslo. Ser asesino es lo que mejor se me da y aún así he fracasado...  
\- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido usar tus habilidades para un propósito positivo...? - dijo Marco  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Corsario? ¿Carcelero?  
\- ¿Que tal... soldado?  
\- No... no... Ya he estado en la guerra... Preferiría no volver a pasar por eso.  
\- Y... ¿guardaespaldas?  
\- Mmmmm... Interesante... Es cierto que las habilidades son parecidas.  
\- Sí... Sólo que tienes que intentar que alguien no muera en lugar de matarlo.  
\- ¿Y conoceis a alguien que tenga interés en contratar un guardaespaldas?  
\- No... no realmente. Pero bueno... a tí tambien te darán un cheque ¿no?  
\- ¿Cheque? ¿Qué cheque?  
\- ¿No te has enterado que a todos los procedentes de otras dimensiones nos van a dar algo de dinero durante algún tiempo?  
\- ¿Por hacer qué?  
\- Nada... Símplemente por ser de fuera.  
\- ¡Qué chollo! ¡Me acabais de alegrar el día!  
\- Genial...  
\- De todas formas... Un momento. - dijo Star

Y cuchicheo un momento con Marco

_*¿Qué estarán tramando estos dos*_ \- pensó suspicaz el reptil

\- Esto... ¿Qué pasó con tu contrato para matar a Eclipsa? - preguntó Star  
\- Lo deberías saber. Estaba esperando curarme, y mientras tanto tú y tu amiga de cabeza de caballo lograsteis que mejorara su valoración pública. Y tras la coronación, los contratos de asesinato desaparecieron de un día para otro.  
\- Y... ¿tenías algo en contra a título personal contra ella?  
\- No, no especialmente. De hecho, creo que ella al menos intentó mejorar algo la vida de los monstruos. Pero un trabajo era un trabajo.  
\- ¡Genial! ¿Y aceptarías trabajar para ella?  
\- ¿Eclipsa busca un guardaespaldas? Es raro... Si ahora ni siquiera es reina.  
\- Bueno... ¿Te interesa o no?  
\- Supongo... Un trabajo es un trabajo. Haría currículo, ¿no creeis?  
\- Seguro, seguro... Ven con nosotros.

Ambos chicos compartieron miradas pícaras y sonrieron

* * *

\- ¿Eclipsa? ¿Recuerdas lo que nos comentaste de que buscabas a alguien?  
\- Sí...sí... Ya sabeis lo cansado que es esto... Espera ¿Él? ¿Té... conozco? Me resultas conocido.  
\- Esto... sí... creo que nos vimos hace mucho, mucho tiempo... Yo...  
\- ¡Tú eras amigo de Toffee! - dijo la reina de la oscuridad  
\- Amigo, amigo...yo no diría tanto. Básicamente era un seguidor de segunda... un soldado de fortuna.  
\- ¡Tu amigo mató a mi madre!  
\- Sabía que esto era un error - dijo dando media vuelta. Pero Star lo detuvo  
\- Ep, ep, ep... Quietos los dos... Creo que si algo hemos aprendido es que hay que saber perdonar los errores del pasado, ¿no crees, Eclipsa?  
\- La cuestión es... ¿por qué habría de confiar en este tipo? ¡Es un asesino!  
\- Ya no. Y le aseguro que soy alguien muy leal, y que cuando doy mi palabra tengo intención de cumplirla, no importa el precio.

Rasticore se arrodillo

\- Yo, Rasticore Chaosus Disastervaine, le prometo que si me contrata, serle fiel hasta el fin de contrato. Que no revelaré ningún secreto y haré cuanto esté en mi mano para defenderla...  
\- Oh... pero no soy yo quien necesita tus servicios.  
\- ¿Eh? Star dijo que quería contratarme.  
\- Contratar sí. Pero el servicio no es para mí, sino para mi hija.  
\- Una... ¿niña?

Rasticore miró amenazadoramente a Marco y Star, quienes estaban claramente sosteniendo la risa.

\- Bueno... ¿quieres el trabajo o no? - preguntó la exreina  
\- En fin... Sigue siendo un trabajo de guardián, ¿no?  
\- ¡Estupendo! ¡Ven por aquí! Te caerá genial... la cuestión es... ¿le gustarás a ella? Es muy selectiva...

Los cuatro fueron por pasillos y escaleras hasta su habitación.

\- Aquí es...

Avanzaron hasta la cuna.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Es un bebé! Entonces este es un trabajo de...  
\- Niñera, claro...

Rasticore suspiró...  
* _En fin... Diré en el currículo que era "Cuidador/Guardían". Todo el mundo exagera un poco._ *

\- Es mona. Parece muy traquila.  
\- ¡Esa es mi hermana! - dijo Marco que de inmediato cogió el arnés y a su hermana - ¿No es evidente el parecido? - dijo señalando su lunar y el de su hermana  
\- ¿Donde está entonces?  
\- Estará por aquí... ¡Corazoncito! ¡Mami está aquí!

Meteora apareció detrás de un mueble, trepando como un animal, agarrándose al techo con fuerza, y se lanzó como otras veces a su madre.

\- ¡Oh, tiene garras!  
\- Sí... Tiene las manos y la colita de su padre... ¿verdad cariñito?

Meteora gorjeó contenta.

\- También tienes que tener cuidado con sus mordiscos... Tiene unos dientes de cuidado... Y cada día más largos - dijo Marco

Rasticore tragó saliva

\- ¿Y cómo se llama?  
\- Meteora... ¿Meteora? Este es...  
\- Rasticore - dijo el reptil

Meteora se lanzó al reptil.

\- !bástico! - dijo la pequeña alegre  
\- ¡Mira! ¡Le has gustado! Tienes suerte. En fin... dejaré que os conozcais. - dijo Eclipsa mientras se iba

Star y Marco le dieron una última mirada sin contener sus sonrisas antes de irse tras Eclipsa y cerrar la puerta.

_* Tengo la impresión de que me estoy metiendo en una trampa... ¿Qué traman estos? ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? *_

El bebé seguía mirándola como absorta mientras se le caía la baba...

\- Jé... Eres mona.

Meteora gorjeó otra vez.

\- Meteora... meteora... ¿de qué me suena ese nombre?

* * *

Flashback

Rasticore estaba totalmente aterrado de ver como Heinous se hacía cada vez más fuerte y brutal. Lo que vió hacer al Pony... todas sus alarmas internas se habían encendido e intentaba desaparecer de allí... pero no era el tipo más hábil en la interacción social.

\- Oh... Estoy tan ocupado con este trabajo... ¡Soy adicto al trabajo! A veces me digo a mí mismo. Ya sabes, Rasticore. ¿No sería genial salir con Heinous como cuatro años más tarde?  
\- Es Meteora - dijo enfadada la mujer monstruo.  
\- Sí, sí... ¿Ves? Ni siquiera se tu nombre. Menudo idiota... Ehh... Me tengo que ir.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

\- ¡No... puede... ser! ¿Heinous?

Al escuchar ese nombre, Meteora se puso como loca.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No muerdas! ¡Ay! ¡Mi dedo! ¡Prometo salir contigo... cuando seas mayor! ¡De verdad! ¡DEJA DE MORDER!...

* * *

Veinte minutos despues, Rasticore se lamía las heridas, pero Meteora ya se había tranquilizado y dormía plácidamente en las piernas del reptil

* _Ojalá mis poderes regenerativos estuvieran a tope..._ *

Meteora se giró en sueños y dijo otra vez con cara feliz...

\- ¡Bástico!

Rasticore no pudo evitar sonreir con ternura.

\- Supongo que podría quedarme algunos años por aquí. - dijo mientras acariciaba dúlcemente la cabeza de la medio monstruo.


	15. wholesomeweek3 Dia 4: Concursando

_Nota del autor: Estas son historias ligeras que, siendo "canon" de la historia, no son esenciales para esta, aunque puedan contener algunos detalles concretos._

_Son para participar en la **wholesomeweek3**. (Fanfiction no me permite publicar el enlace)_

_He tenido que subir mi ritmo de historias para participar, así que me disculpo de antemano por la posible pérdida de calidad._

_Reconozco que en esta historia he sufrido un poco de bloqueo de escritor. No estoy satisfecho con esta historia, así que es posible que la reescriba, aunque lo dudo porque siempre ando falto de tiempo. Así que lo publico tal cual._

* * *

\- Yuuuuhuuuuu

A Star le encantaba ir en Nachos, aunque fuera de paquete.

\- Es genial, ¿verdad? - preguntó su novio  
\- Es como una versión salvaje de cloudy...

Por un momento, aquel pensamiento le trajo algo de melancolía del pasado. Eran hechizos vivos. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos? Nunca se había preocupado, pero ahora que la magia había desaparecido, era algo que de vez en cuando regresaba a su cabeza.

\- Aterrizaré en la cabeza ahora que... ¡Oye! ¡Están trabajando en ella!

Star y Marco viajaban al templo de los monstruos. Tenían planeado aterrizar cómodamente en la cabeza ya que Mina había arrancado la parte superior, pero ahora estaban de obras. Por suerte, seguía habiendo espacio suficiente.

\- Eclipsa. Hola... Veo que ya habeis comenzado las obras.  
\- Sí... Pero estos tipos son muy ruidosos. Suerte que por la noche no trabajan. Tengo que llevar a Meteora al comedor si le apetece dormir durante el día. Aquí al lado es imposible.

Marco observó a los trabajadores. Eran todos humanos... o mewmanos si es que esa distinción seguía existiendo. Probablemente eran gente de Echo Creek ya que su forma de trabajar y vestir era la típica, con casco, mono y habían puesto andamios de metal típicos de la construcción terrestre.

\- ¿Los has contratado?  
\- No. El alcalde insistió. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Él paga los arreglos y lo convertimos en un lugar turístico.  
\- Sí... Este lugar tiene un montón de arte interesante...  
\- ¡Hola Globgor! Te veo... diferente... - dijo Star  
\- Ya será porque llevo la ropa elegante.  
\- Aaaah. Me trae tantos recuerdos. - dijo su esposa suspirando  
\- Solía quedar con ella con esta ropa.  
\- Querras decir con una ropa similar. - dijo Marco  
\- No, no. Literalmente con esta... Bueno... he tenido que arreglarla muchas veces a lo largo del tiempo, pero es que esta tela está hecha con piel de mis antepasados.  
\- UUUUUuggggg... - dijo Star con cara de disgusto  
\- Síiii... Es una tradición familiar, que cuando uno de los nuestros muere, su piel se use para hacer trajes. Salvo su cara, claro. El resto es cambiado por una mortaja o similar. No es por capricho. Es que es la única forma de hacer prendas de vestir que se adaptan a nuestros cambios de tamaño. Eso o telas muy, muy especiales. No creeríais que iba en taparrabos por capricho, ¿verdad?  
\- No se. A mi padre le gusta ir así y va siempre que puede. - dijo Star  
\- De todas formas, ahora que no puedo cambiar de tamaño, supongo que podré comprarme ropa normal. En cuanto tenga dinero de aquí... Por cierto... ¡voy a ser el guía del lugar! ¿Os apetecería ser mis primeros clientes? Por ser vosotros, será gratis.  
\- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Tenemos tiempo de sobra. - dijo Marco mirando el reloj.  
\- Bueno... Normalmente empezaría por la entrada, pero ya que estamos aquí... ¡Contemplen la sala del trono!  
\- ¿Trono? ¡Creí que la sala principal estaba abajo!  
\- Sí... empezar por aquí quizás no haya sido buena idea... Quizás sea mejor empezar por la historia. Este lugar es llamado templo o castillo de los monstruos porque a lo largo del tiempo ha sido muchas cosas.  
Los primeros registros dicen que fue un lugar de culto de la especie más antigua de Mewni... los reptiles o también llamados "septarianos". Originalmente eran cazadores pero a medida que llegaron a Mewni otras especies, supuestamente de otras dimensiones, estos se organizaron y crearon la primera nación de Mewni. La llamaban "Septarsis". O sea, el hogar de los Septarianos.  
Ese culto derivó en una religión personalista en un rey septariano. Hubo múltiples reyes, bastantes aceptables, pero la dinastía fue poco a poco volviéndose más tiránica, en especial con los que no eran como ellos, que se creían superiores a los demás.  
Bueno... hasta cierto punto era verdad. Como sabeis, los septarianos pueden curarse. No son fáciles de matar y viven muchos años. Aunque en algún momento ellos cambiaron. Sus poderes se hicieron mucho más fuertes y se volvieron casi inmortales.  
\- Espera - interrumpió Star - ¿Los septarianos no se curaban como ahora?  
\- Depende de a lo que te refieras. Algunos se regeneran en segundos o minutos. Los septarianod originales pueden tardar meses o incluso años en curarse por completo. Supongo que usaron magia o algo... El caso es que esclavizaron múltiples especies, incluyendo las gigantes, que tallaron y colocaron las rocas con forma de reptil que dan acceso a este lugar.  
Fue elegido como trono porque el rey reptil temía que hubiera una rebelión tarde o temprano. Este lugar le daba protección, ya que en caso de invadir el templo, tenían que avanzar por la red de túneles donde unos pocos soldados pueden ofrecer una gran resistencia, y a la vez este lugar se convertía en una fácil vía de escape. La cabeza puede cerrarse, por lo que también se podía proteger de un ataque aéreo .

La dinastía septariana se volvió más y más tiránica hasta el punto de crear muchos detractores incluso entre su gente. Y cuando llegaron los mios... bueno... No contaron con nuestra capacidad. Podemos... o podíamos... ser tan fuertes y grandes como otros monstruos, pero también pequeños para infiltrarnos por cualquier sitio. Mis antepasados llegaron justo cuando la dinastía de los reptiles estaba en la cúspide de sus atrocidades, así que la gente básicamente les suplicó que los derrocáramos. Y así fue.  
Fueron mis antepasados los que transformaron la sala de abajo en una nueva sala del trono, para poder mostrarse en tamaño gigante, para impresionar a los visitantes y aquellos que los desafiaban. ¿Vamos a la sala de trofeos?

\- ¡BRUUUUM!  
De repente el templo crujió de una forma tenebrosa y hubo un ligero temblor.

\- ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? - dijo Star

Se oyeron llantos...  
\- Meteora se ha despertado. - dijo Eclipsa - Globi... ¿Te importa ir...?  
\- Claro... Chicos... No os importa, ¿verdad?  
\- No, no te preocupes. De hecho, veníamos a limpiar las habitaciones.  
\- ¡Genial! - dijo Eclipsa - No es por nada pero alguna gente del castillo ha comenzado a quejarse de malos olores...  
\- Me habré dejado algo de comida... Oye, por cierto... ¿Qué ha sido ese sonido y temblor?  
\- ¡Oh! No te preocupes. Ha ocurrido cada cierto rato desde la fusión de dimensiones. Supongo que el templo tenía algunos hechizos y al desaparecer el castillo se está adaptando. Pero como ves... aguanta.

Los chicos subieros preocupados hasta la habitación.

Cuando llegaron, se toparon con un espectáculo dantesco. La habitación de Star se había convertido en un auténtico basurero.

\- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?  
\- OOOOOOOOooooooooh... - dijo Star en realización -. Creo que el hechizo para mi armario secreto ha desaparecido. Pero lo que tenía dentro no.

Marco abrió la puerta de su habitación.  
\- Al menos mi parte está bien. Y confirmado... todas mis cosas están aquí.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te comenté si mudarnos aquí en lugar de seguir en casa de tus padres? ¡Olvídalo! En realidad... apenas tenía unas pocas cosas que realmente me interesaran. Vamos a empacar y el resto lo tiramos.  
\- ¿Y cómo?  
\- No sé... ¿Lo tiramos por la ventana?  
\- ¡Eso sería una guarrada! Crearás un vertedero ahí abajo...

Un nuevo y terrible crujido sonó, mucho más fuerte, como roca que se resquebraja...

\- Eso no me ha gustado nada... - dijo Marco  
\- Ok... Yo voy a coger las cuatro cosas realmente importantes y al resto que le den.  
\- Creo que voy a hacer lo mismo...

Marco comenzó a sacar sus posters, figuras decorativas y algunos cachivaches...

\- Marco... ¡Ayúdame!  
\- ¿Ya has montado todo ese equipaje?

Star había llenado una mochila que se había dado hasta paracer un inmenso saco que se rompía por todos los lados... Si Marco no supiera que la magia había desaparecido hubiera jurado que tal cosa era porque Star había hecho algún hechizo.

\- ¡Empaqueta lo esencial!  
\- Deja de quejarte y ayúdame a empujarla...  
\- Mmppp... ¡Luego voy a por vosotras, chicas! - dijo hablando a sus muñecas de Turdina, que era lo único importante que quedaba en la habitación, más allá de su cama, sillón, muebles y ropa.

\- GGGGgñggggggg... - Marco aplicaba toda su fuerza para empujar la "mochila" mientras Star tiraba...

¡CCCCCRRRAAAAAACCCCKKK!

Una enorme grieta apareció en la habitación de Star.

\- ¡Oh, no!  
\- ¡Olvida la mochila! - dijo Marco mientras la empujó a la puerta

Demasiado tarde. La grieta se expandió, rodeó todo, y la habitación entera, incluyendo la adjunta de Marco se precipitaron al vacío.  
Marco había saltado y alcanzó una de las piedras de la salida por los pelos. A su vez, había agarrado a Star, que se sujetaban el uno al otro por la otra mano.

Con un terrible estruendo, toda la habitación de Star se destrozó al chocar contra el suelo.

\- ¡No me sueltes, Marco! - di9jo Star colgando sobre el vacío  
\- ¡Jamás!

Pero la promesa de Marco sólo fue cierta entre ellos. La piedra a la que se agarraba Marco cedió y cayó igualmente.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhhhh! - gritaron los dos mientras caían directos a un desenlace mortal.

\- FFFIIIIIIIIIUUUUU - Marco silvó con todas sus fuerzas...

Y a pocos metros del fatal destino, apareció Nachos, salvándolos del fatal choque.

\- Wow... ¡Eso estuvo tan cerca! - dijo Star respirando por fín  
\- ¡Nachos! ¡Aterriza ahí!

Nachos se situó sobre los escombros. Marco, emocionado, buscó entre los restos. Una muñeca apareció...  
\- Abajo el paaa... - dijo la voz que se volvía grave hasta desaparecer... Y la cabeza cayo al suelo mientras el cuerpo saltó en varios pedazos.  
\- NOOOOOOOOOOooooooo...

* * *

Por la tarde, en casa de los Diaz, el teléfono sonó...  
\- Star, es para tí - dijo Rafael

Star paseó hasta la cocina  
\- Hola, ¿quién es? Ah... hola mamá  
\- ¿Ocurre algo, hija? Te noto desanimada... - se oía por el auricular  
\- Es... mi habitación. La del templo de monstruos. Supongo que pasó lo mismo que con la yurta... Sí... La de Marco estaba junto a la mía. Ambas cayeron deste lo alto del castillo y hemos perdido casi todo lo que teníamos... Sí... Marco está desanimado.  
\- Siento oir eso...  
\- No pasa nada. Pasará... ¿Por que llamabas, mamá?  
\- He oído que mañana van a organizar un concurso de comida, y coincide con la fiesta de las tartas de Mewni... las de tu abuela. Había pensado... ¿querrías participar conmigo haciendo una tarta tradicional Butterfly?  
\- ¡Por supuesto, mamá! Me encantaría.  
\- Entonces mañana nos vemos. Luego te envío un mensaje con la hora.

Mientras colgaba... viendo a su novio deprimido, se le ocurrió la idea.

\- ¿Quien era? - preguntó Marco  
\- Mi madre. Para decirme que mañana hay un concurso de cocina... ¡Deberías participar, Marco!  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¡Sí! Eres un gran cocinero y lo sabes. ¿Recuerdas esas recetas que quisiste mostrar en el show de Ponyhead y no pudiste? ¡Ahora es el momento!  
\- No me apetece.  
\- ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo por mí! - dijo Star poniendo ojos de cachorrito  
\- Está bien... Pero tú serás la chef, ¿eh?  
\- ¡No hay problema!

Star estaba alegre porque por fín había logrado sacar a Marco de su estado depresivo... Sólo para darse cuenta que acababa de prometer a dos personas participar a su lado, en el mismo evento.

* * *

\- _¡Estimados concursantes! Hoy da comienzo el la décima edición de nuestro concurso de tartas! Como sabeis, las reglas son simples. Teneis una hora para realizar vuestra receta de postre. Es vuestra responsabilidad traer los ingredientes. Hay libertad para usar lo que querais, siempre que no sea tóxico - _pequeñas risas del público_ -. Para los recién llegados, por si no lo tenían claro... ¡está prohibido sabotear las recetas de los demás! Os estaremos vigilando._  
_Este año el jurado estará formado por nuestro querido alcalde y director de escuela, el señor Skeeves_

\- Espero que hagais vibrar mi paladar... ¡Me encantan los sabores! - dijo el director de escuela y alcalde de Echo Creek

_\- La profesora Skullnick..._

\- Espero que vuestros platos sean contundentes... Quiero saciar mi apetito...

_\- Y el consejero escolar deñor Candle_

\- Valoraré el esfuerzo que pongais en vuestros platos.

_\- Que la competición empiece ¡**YA**!_

\- Oye Marco... ¿seguro que lo tienes todo? No veo carne... ¿No ibas a hacer tus "tortas alocadas"?  
\- Me temo que esa receta es muy poco... "postre". Skevees me puntuaría bajo, aunque Skullnick probablemente me votaría un 10... No... Necesitamos algo más apropiado para un postre.  
\- Y bien... ¡No puedo más con la intriga! ¿Cual es la receta?  
\- ¡El burrito-postre definitivo! - dijo moviendo sus manos en arco copiando la presentación de Star  
\- ¡Sugaritos! - dijo Star aplaudiendo  
\- No, Star... Eso no sería suficientemente elaborado.  
\- OOoooooh.  
\- No te preocupes. Podrás endulzar el tuyo...

Star aplaudió

\- Pero como sabes... un burrito puede ser muchas cosas... Por eso voy a hacer un burrito dulce. Dentro pondré calabaza caramelizada regada con crema pastelera... poquita eso sí, y una salsa de lima por encima.  
\- Mmm... ¿Seguro? ¿Burrito de calabaza?  
\- Es una calabaza muy suave y dulce. Seguro que queda bien.  
\- ¿Y te dará tiempo? Caramelizar la calabaza casi es todo el tiempo para cocinar.  
\- ¡Por eso hay que hacerlo con la precisión de un reloj suizo!  
\- ¡Pero los sacarás ardiendo!  
\- Para eso tengo estas bolsas de agua caliente... pero llenas de hielo. Con esto se enfriará en un pispas. Y además le pondré una bola de helado para acompañar. ¡A Skeeves le encanta el helado!  
\- ¡Pues adelante mi chef!  
\- ¿No se supone que serías tú?  
\- Marco... Básicamente lo has ideado tú todo... Y reconozcámoslo. No tengo gran mano para la cocina.  
\- Eso es verdad.  
\- Esto... ¡Necesito ir al servicio!  
\- ¿Ahora, Star?  
\- Sip... Serán unos minutos... ¡Ahora vuelvo!

* * *

\- ¡Hola, mamá!  
\- Star... ya pensé que no aparecerías.  
\- ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo!  
\- No pasa nada.. querida. Era sólo... para que supieras la receta... Y para aportar ideas. La verdad es que me he acostumbrado tanto a hacer las tartas con magia que ya no estoy segura de como hacerla sin ella  
\- A ver... enséñamé como pensabas hacerlo

* * *

Las Butterfly canturreaban sin palabras la canción de la familia mientras amasaban...

\- ¡Hora de meterlo al horno!  
\- ¡Por fín!  
\- Mientras tanto, ¡hay que preparar la mermelada!  
\- ¿No la traes preparada?  
\- Decían que elaborar los productos puntuaba... No debería ser difícil...  
\- Ok... Oye mamá... Marco también participa... ¿te importa si le acompaño un rato?  
\- Claro que no, hija. Esto llevará unos minutos.

* * *

\- Hola, Marco... ¿Cómo va?  
\- Justo a tiempo. Iba a mirar a ver que tan va la cala.. BAZA...

Marco sacaba la bandeja... Estaba toda churruscada.

Star cogió un trocito...

\- Mmmm... Se ha quemado un poco.  
\- ¡Qué desastre! ¡Casi media hora!  
\- ¡Marco!

Y es que Marco había tirado toda la calabaza a la basura.

\- ¡A volver a empezar!  
\- ¡No hay tiempo!  
\- Prefiero retirarme a presentar bazofia... ¡Ahora usaré trozos más pequeños! ¡Así tardarán aún menos tiempo! Esta vez no me despistaré.  
\- ¿Seguro que te dará tiempo?  
\- No lo sé... ¡Ya sé lo que haré! En cuanto pasen quince minutos, aunque no esté hecha... haré ¡calabaza bañada en caramelo! ¡Será una textura única!  
\- ¿No es lo que ibas a hacer?  
\- No es lo mismo, Star... En cualquier caso... ¡necesito más azucar! ¿Te importa ir a casa otra vez? ¡Tráeme un paquete!  
\- ¡Claro!  
\- ¡Pero date prisa!

* * *

Star aprovechó para acercarse a su madre

\- ¿Tódo va bien?  
\- Sí hija... Sniff... sniff... ¿Qué es ese olor? ¡Oh, no! ¡La mermelada se está pegando!  
\- ¡Sácala! ¡Sácala!  
\- Maldición... Tendré que cambiarla de recipiente...  
\- ¿Se puede salvar?  
\- Parte... sí... Oh... Oh, no... No va a ser suficiente.  
\- Haz un poco de trampa, mamá. ¿Por que no la mezclas con mermelada ya hecha?  
\- Supongo que podría... A fin de cuentas, supongo que valorará que parte sea artesana, ¿no?  
Su hija afirmó con los pulgares.  
\- ¡Voy a casa de los Diaz!  
\- Genial... A ver si te da tiempo.

* * *

Star regresaba con el material para ambos

\- ¡No me da tiempo! ¡No me da tiempo!

Marco estaba un par de puestos hablando con otra gente... ¿quizás tratando de mendigar lo que necesitaba?

Star se lanzó a prepararlo por sí misma.

\- ¡Star! ¿Se puede saber que haces?  
\- ¡Echar la mermelada que me pediste!  
\- ¡Te pedí azucar para preparar caramelo!  
\- Oh, no. Nononononono...  
\- ¿Se puede saber porqué has traido mermelada?  
\- Perdona... No era para tí.. Ha sido un lapsus.  
\- También estás ayudando a tu madre... ¿verdad?  
\- Siiii... Lo siento, Marco.  
\- Star...  
\- No quería decepcionarte.  
\- Star... no me vas a decepcionar. Es normal que quieras pasar tiempo con tu madre.  
\- Ya... Pero también quiero contigo.

Marco pasó el dedo por el burrito.

\- Bueno... ¡Al menos no queda mal! ¿Tienes el azucar?  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Aquí! Pero... ¡Ahora no habrá suficiente mermelada para mi madre!  
\- Dulce, ¿eh? Espera  
Marco sacó un tarro de una bolsa.  
\- ¿Miel?  
\- La había traido para tu sugarito. Pensé que te gustaría.  
\- ¡Eres un sol! - dijo dándole un beso y llevándose el tarro.

* * *

\- Hija... ¿Tenian mermelada?  
\- Sólo me queda esto.  
Moon suspiró  
\- Menos es nada.  
\- Pero... ¡Marco me ha dado este tarro de miel! ¿Crees que harán buena mezcla?  
\- Podemos probar...

Justo al terminar, los jueces detuvieron el concurso

\- ¡El tiempo ha finalizado! - anunciaron

\- Justo a tiempo  
\- Mamá... tengo que confesarte... Había prometido a Marco ayudarle igual que a tí.  
\- Ya lo sé, hija  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Soy tu madre. Se de sobra que no puedes contenerte a intentar tenerlo todo. Y es normal que quieras estar con él.  
\- Pero está mal prometer a dos personas lo mismo. Al final no os he ayudado a ninguno de los dos.  
\- A mí si me has ayudado.  
\- Gracias, mamá.  
\- Espera... ¿Globgor tambien participa?

* * *

Los jueces comenzaban a pasar

\- ¿Que nos presenta usted?  
\- Un trampantojo - dijo Globgor - Parece una mano mewmana... sabe como una mano mewmana - dijo mientras salivaba en cantidad -... pero en realidad ¡es vegano!

Skeeves y Candle se miraron y sonrieron forzadamente y apenas probaron un pedacito. Skullnick sin embargo parecía inmutable y se comió una mano de un bocado.  
\- Es... original... - dijo Skeeves manteniendo la sonrisa forzada  
\- Sin duda, elaborado. - dijo Candle  
\- Sabe a cerdo... - respondió la troll - pero sin chicha. ¡La próxima vez que sea un muslo!

Pasaron a los Johanssen

\- ¿Que nos presentan?  
\- ¡Asado!  
\- Asado de...  
\- ¡Carne!  
\- De carne de...  
\- ¡Caza!

Mientras Skeeves intentaba sacarle los datos, Skullnick ya estaba comiendo un muslo

\- ¡Esto es lo que llamo un postre!  
\- ¿Verdad?  
\- Un... buen asado, supongo - dijo Skeeves mientras negaba con la cabeza y apuntaba  
\- Una receta... sencilla - dijo Candle  
\- ¿Sencilla? ¡Tendrías que ver lo que se resistió para cazarlo!

Los jueces iban avanzando hasta llegar a Marco. Star regresó para ver que decían.  
\- ¿Burritos?  
\- No son unos burritos cualquiera... Son burritos dulces, con calabaza bañada en caramelo cristalizado... Un toque crítrico por encima... ¡Y helado para hacerlo aún más frío!  
Skeeves probó...  
\- Curiosa textura... ¡Se te ha olvidado mencionar la mermelada! Un gran acierto... ¡Queda genial con el helado!  
\- Sin duda, una receta con un gran trabajo e innovadora - dijo Candle  
\- Es más condundente de lo que parece. - dijo la profesora Troll

Marco y Star se sonrieron

\- Gracias a tu "error", Star. La mermelada ha resultado un gran acierto

* * *

Star y Marco fueron juntos a ver a Moon.

\- ¿Pudiste arreglarlo, mamá!  
\- Eso espero...

\- ¿Cual es su receta? - preguntó Skeeves  
\- Hay una receta clásica... La tarta Butterfly. Es bastante tradicional, con una mermelada dentro normalmente de frutas del bosque. En este caso la he cambiado por una de fresas y ciruelas casera cocinada ahora mismo... Pero para innovar, lo que convertido en un test de cuanta azucar les gusta. He hecho una mezcla con miel. La tartas están ordenadas desde totalmente rellenas con mermalada hasta sólo con miel, y un gradiente de mezcla, para ver cual les gusta más.

Tanto Skeeves como Candle cogieron del comienzo, prácticamente todo mermelada, mientras Skullnick cogió la de pura miel.  
\- ¡Realmente sabrosa! - dijo Skeeves  
\- Lo de hacer un gradiente de dulzura es, sin duda, un punto de originalidad. - dijo Candle  
\- Dulce... Empalagoso... Riiiiico... - dijo la Troll

Y los jueces prosiguieron.

\- Parece que el error se transformó en un acierto - dijo Moon a su hija  
\- Sí... Conmigo pasó algo parecido.  
\- Encantada de ayudar... aunque para la próxima creo que sólo acompañaré a uno, ¿eh?  
\- Me parece correcto - dijo su madre.  
\- Sabes que siempre te apoyaré.

\- HEMOS TERMINADO - dijeron los jueces.  
\- Ya tenemos los resultados... En tercer lugar... ¡Moon Butterfly! ¡Una gran tarta y una idea que nadie más había usado!  
\- En segundo lugar... ¡Marco Diaz!... ¡Jamás habíamos probado unos burritos como los tuyos! Los mejores burritos de postre que he probado...  
\- Y en primer lugar... ¡Roy Jotdoggy Fotino! Por sus salchiduendes al limón con helado. ¡Es la primera vez que tenemos un triple 10 de valoración!  
\- ¡Los goblins conquistaremos el mundo! - gritó Roy entre aplausos

Star y Marco se acercaron

\- ¡Hola Roy! ¡No sabíamos que concursaras! De hecho, Kelly nos dijo que estabas en Mexico.  
\- Estaba... Pasar la frontera es fácil. Pero no me dejan pasar la furgoneta... He tenido que pasar ingredientes de contrabando.

_** Escena lejana **_

_Ludo pasa con su pájaro como loco por la frontera gritando con risa malvada_

_\- ¿Qué era eso?_  
_\- Creo que un pájaro enorme, otro normal pero feo y una araña gigante volando juntos._  
_\- ¡Deberías dejar de tomar esos perritos calientes cargados de drogas! ¡Cada día dices más tonterías!_  
_\- Hey. No es culpa mía si el tipo de los perritos abandona su mercancía aquí todos los días. ¡Están riquísimos!_

_** Fin de escena **_

\- Enhorabuena  
\- Gracias

\- ¡Sus premios, señores! - dijo Skeeves  
\- Para usted, señora Butterfly, el tercer premio es un pase universal de cine. Puede ver hasta cien películas gratis este año. - dijo entregándole un ticket  
\- ¿Gracias? Psstt... Star... ¿Qué es el cine?  
\- Ooooh... Mamá... Te encantará. Es como el teatro, pero en pantalla y muy realista.  
\- Marco... tu regalo aún lo están trayendo... Te lo entregaremos en un par de minutos... Mientras tanto... Señor Jotdoggy... ¡Un abono para todo este año para el Britta's Tacos!  
\- Espere... Un abono... ¿ PARA LA COMPETENCIA ? ¿ Qué clase de broma es esta ?  
\- Bueno... no sabíamos quien iba a ganar... siempre puede venderlo.  
\- ¡Esto es humillante! - dijo mientras se iba de mal humor.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Por fín! ¡Aquí está su regalo! Esto... espero que le guste... Es una colección de muñecas que se están poniendo de moda...  
\- ¡Turdina! ¡OOooohhh! ¡Síiiii! ¡LA COLECCIÓN COMPLETA! - dijo llorando de emoción  
\- Me alegro que le guste el regalo. ¡Gracias a todos por participar!

\- Sí, sí, sí... Mis muñecas... Ya creí que tendría que gastarme otros tres meses de ahorro para recuperar mi colección.  
\- ¿Ves? - dijo Star - Si te hubieras dejado llevar por el pesimismo, ahora mismo no tendrías tus muñecas de vuelta...  
\- Tienes razón. Y sin tu ayuda, tampoco habría ganado.  
\- Bueno... siento que no lograras el primer premio.  
\- ¿Bromeas? ¡El segundo es mucho mejor! Pero reconozcámoslo... los duendeperritos son imbatibles.

Y Marco le dió un mordisco a uno, poniéndole las pupilas como platos.

\- Duendeperritooooooo

Star hundió el suyo en el bote de miel y lo mordió

\- Duendeperrito azucaradooooo...


	16. wholesomeweek3 Día 5: Nuevas ocupaciones

_Nota del autor: Estas son historias ligeras que, siendo "canon" de la historia, no son esenciales para esta, aunque puedan contener algunos detalles concretos._

_Son para participar en la **wholesomeweek3**. (Fanfiction no me permite publicar el enlace)_

_He tenido que subir mi ritmo de historias para participar, así que me disculpo de antemano por la posible pérdida de calidad._

* * *

\- Hola mamá... ¿Qué tal te va? - dijo Star que estaba haciendo otro paseo matutino con la bici, antes de que Marco se terminara de preparar  
\- Aquí... tratando de relajarme... - dijo poco convincente

Y es que el lenguade corporal de Moon no era de relax, sino de abatimiento.

\- ¿Todo va bien?  
\- No... la verdad... En la aldea ya no me hacen el caso de antaño... Ya sabes... despues de lo de Mina. Y sin embargo... la aldea va de mal en peor. Muchas yurtas se han caído.  
\- Ya... adiós al pegamento mágico, ¿eh?. ¿Papá ha probado con cemento como dijo Marco?  
\- Aún mejor. Le han ofrecido ayuda y ahora están construyendo la casa al estilo terrestre. Bueno... tu padre a insistido en que sea una yurta, pero lo harán con ese cemento y pondrán vigas. Esa gente parece que saben lo que hacen. No creo que se caiga esta vez.  
\- ¿Papá recibiendo ayuda?  
\- Bueno... les recomendé tacto y supieron hacerlo. Le dijeron algo así como "Vamos a construir una casa aquí... ¿Desea ayudarnos?" y tu padre, claro, se unió a los constructores como si fuera el experto del grupo.  
\- ¡Genial! Genial...  
\- Pero llevará algún tiempo.  
\- Me imagino.  
\- Pero al menos tu padre intenta hacer algo. ¡El resto de la gente no hace nada! Bueno... sí... van a rapiñar a los campos de maiz, que cada día están peor. Nadie los trabaja.  
\- Necesitan tiempo, mamá. Pronto llegará ese dinero del gobierno y mientras tanto... cada uno irá buscando un oficio. ¡Ya he visto gente de Mewni trabajando por aquí!  
\- ¿Mmmmmhmmm? - Moon se expresó con un sonido que no quedaba claro si era una afirmación o ponía en duda lo que decía su hija.  
\- Sí, mira... Slime ha puesto una tiendecida de ungüentos. Penélope le trae repelentes de arañas, él pone un poco de su baba que es buenísima para las picaduras y la piel, y sus amigos alternativos le dan hierbas medicinales...  
\- Espero que le vaya bien.  
\- Globgor va a trabajar de guía turístico en el templo. ¡Trabajar en casa! ¡Le envidio...!  
\- Yo no... Como reina muchas veces trabajaba en el castillo. ¿Y sabes para lo que sirve? Para pasarte el día trabajando y no saber cuando parar.

A pesar de su queja Moon suspiró... como echando de menos aquellos tiempos.

\- Aaaaah... Supongo que le podrías dar un par de consejos... ¡Oye! ¡Tú podrías hacer lo mismo en nuestro viejo castillo!  
\- Me temo que está muy dañado. He hablado con el alcalde de restaurarlo, pero me ha dicho que es muy caro y que tendrá que esperar. Que de momento pondrán un par de guardias para evitar que se saquee más, algún que otro arreglo de tejado para que no se estropee del todo, y que esperará a que haya turistas e ingresos para invertir en él.  
\- Vaya... Ahora que hablas de guardias, he visto a parte de los antiguos trabajadores de Ludo contratados por ahí. Supongo que nadie mejor que ellos para saber como actuan los ladrones, ¿eh?  
\- Supongo. - dijo con algo de escepticismo  
\- Y Ludo a veces trabaja en el teatro... Bueno... que te voy a contar si lo contrataste para la barbacoa... Por cierto... ¿de donde sacaste el dinero?  
\- No se lo digas a nadie pero aún hay dinero en el castillo, a buen recaudo. Me colé y saqué algo.  
\- ¿Porqué te tienes que colar? Técnicamente es nuestro.  
\- Bueno... no se si el alcalde estará de acuerdo, pero como tampoco sabe que exista... Por eso no estoy muy preocupada con nuestra situación financiera, pero... ¡Debo dar ejemplo! ¿Cómo me harán caso la gente de la aldea cuando les diga que deben trabajar si yo misma no trabajo? ¡Aún no estoy en edad de retirarme! Y no es que no agradezca el descanso, pero a decir verdad... comienzo a aburrirme. Viendo como la gente que más aprecio trabaja y yo no... ¡me siento una inútil y un parásito!  
\- ¡Mamá! Has sido una reina. Sabes un montón de cosas... Puedes hacer LO QUE QUIERAS... ¡Incluso podrías dedicarte a la música! ¡La guitarra se te da genial! ¿Sabeis que Ruberiot toca en un garito cerca de aquí? Aunque es Foolduke quien saca más dinero en una tienda de juguetes...

Moon rememoró tiempos del pasado, cuando tocó delante del público. Los errores entraron en cadena, y el público se puso a abuchear...

\- No soy buena tocando en público.  
\- Sin público, ¿eh? ¿Alguna experiencia mala? ¿Por eso dejaste de tocar?  
\- Prefiero no recordarlo...  
\- Es una pena. ¿Y qué tal una granja de guerricornios?  
\- Ese es tu sueño, querida, no el mío. - dijo sonriendo imaginando lo absurdo que sería para ella tener una granja. Aunque todo sea dicho, Moon era buena con las monturas.  
\- Pero te dejaría gestionarla... ¡Yo me dedicaría a cabalgar sobre ellos! - dijo su hija imaginándose todo el día cabalgando  
\- Ojalá llevar un negocio fuera algo tan sencillo. De todas maneras, aún tienes que acabar tus estudios.

Las pupilas de Star se volverin pequeñas, su piel pálida y su cara en shock

\- ¡No hablarás en serio! ¡Los mewmanos no estamos hechos para ir a la escuela!  
\- Menuda tontería... Es más, creo que casi todos los menores de edad van a ir. ¡Aquí la escuela para menores es gratis!  
\- ¡Qué fácil es decir a los demás que trabajen cuando tú no lo haces! - dijo en un ataque de rabia  
\- ¡Star!  
\- Ok... me he pasado... Pero es que ¡odio las clases! ¡Son tan aburridas!  
\- Eso da igual. Tienes que ir. Además... para que conste... ya he comenzado a buscar trabajo. De hecho, he trabajado durante un par de días...  
\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué hiciste?  
\- Intenté trabajar en una pastelería...

* * *

Flashback

Moon paseaba tranquílamente por la calle, en la zona terrestre, mientras veía más y más gente conocida trabajar y hacer vida normal.

* _Aaaaah... Debería trabajar también. Ahora soy una persona normal. Como Angie..._ * - pensó Moon

Al pasar por una pastelería, se topó con una con un cartel

"SE BUSCA EMPLEADO"

* _Pastelería, ¿eh? Bueno... Esto no se me da mal..._ *

\- Disculpe... - dijo entrando a la tienda - ¿La oferta del cartel sigue en pie?  
\- ¿Te interesa?  
\- Podría ser.  
\- Y dime... ¿Qué sabes sobre cocina?  
\- Bueno... De joven era un entretenimiento, y aprendí algunas recetas familiares. Antes, en mi escaso tiempo libre a veces cocinaba algo para relajarme, en especial tartas cuando mi hija era pequeña. Y hace menos de un año estuve trabajando como cocinera de tartas durante unos meses.  
\- Ajá... Unos meses... Y supongo que habrás trabajado entonces en algo más. Porque ¡no me gustan los vagos!  
\- Oh, nononono... Por supuesto trabajaba. ¡Un montón!  
\- ¿En qué?  
\- Era reina.

Un silencio incómodo siguió a la respuesta de Moon.

\- Yaaaaaaa. Reina, ¿eh? Así que eres de una de esas dimensiones...  
\- Sí. Mewni. Era la reina Moon Butterfly.  
\- No me suena.  
\- Normal. Usted es terrestre.  
\- Pues que sepas que en esta tienda sólo habrá dos reinas. Yo, y cuando Queen suene por la radio. en el canal de rock&pop clásico, ¿entiendes?  
\- Sí, señora.  
\- ¡Estupendo! Me gusta que las cosas queden claras... Y dime... ¿tienes problemas de horarios?  
\- No especialmente. Mi marido no me necesita, mi hija ya es mayor y actualmente no tengo ningún compromiso.  
\- Ningún pueblo que reinar, ¿eh? - dijo en un tono de retintín dejando entrever que no creía nada  
\- No. Mi hija le dió el trono a la reina de la oscuridad. Desde entonces hice extraoficialmente de lider de la comunidad de yurtas que hay unos barrios más lejos, pero han dejado de hacerme caso desde que destruí la magia con mi hija para evitar que los mismos vecinos, convertidos en soldados gigantes que había conjurado, hicieran una matanza de monstruos...

El silencio incómodo se repitió

\- Una historia complicada - dijo Moon  
\- ¡Pues a mí me gustan las cosas simples! ¿Dices que sabes cocinar algo? Demuéstramelo, y luego veremos si te doy el puesto.  
\- Me parece bien...

* * *

\- He terminado  
\- ¡Ya era hora!  
\- Sólo he tardado 45 minutos.  
\- ¡Te parecerá poco! - protestó aquella mujer - ¿Y por qué está esta tarta empezada?  
\- Para probarla, claro.  
\- Oh, nonono... Aquí se debe cocinar a la primera y a la perfección...  
\- Pero...  
\- ¡Pero nada!

La mujer probó la tarta

\- Bueeeeno... No está mal  
\- ¿No está mal? ¡Ganó el segundo premio del concurso del pueblo!.  
\- En esos sitios sólo participan perdedores. ¡Es fácil ganar!

Moon resopló perdiendo la paciencia...

\- Está bien... Estás a prueba. Sirve a la gente.

* * *

\- Buenos días... ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?  
\- Una barra de pan.  
\- Claro... Aquí tiene.  
\- ¡Muchas gracias!

Al irse la mujer del negocio protestó

\- ¡Mal!  
\- ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?  
\- ¡No le has ofrecido otros productos! ¡Otro día a estas horas había vendido el doble! ¡Vete a la cocina!

* * *

\- ¡Pero qué haces!  
\- ¿Amasar?  
\- ¡Así no se hace! ¡Es así! - dijo simplemente haciendo el mismo movimiento de izquierda a derecha que al revés  
\- Yo siempre lo he hecho a mi manera y siempre salió bien  
\- ¡Pues aquí lo harás a la mía!

* * *

\- ¿Qué haces ahí parada?  
\- No estoy parada. Estoy esperando a que termine de enfriarse.  
\- ¡Pues limpia la plancha!  
\- ¡Aún está ardiendo!  
\- ¡Tonterías! ¡Vete adelante a atender!

* * *

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?  
\- Sí... quería alguno de los pasteles.  
\- Claro... Dígame...  
\- Mmmm... No termino de decidirme...

Mientras la cola se llenaba

\- ¿Por qué no atienden? - protestaron detrás  
\- ¡Llevo diez minutos esperando!  
\- ¡Me voy! - dijo el último  
\- ¿Qué está pasando?  
\- Nada... Sólo la cola va un poco lenta...  
\- ¿Y por qué no atiendes al siguiente?  
\- ¡Oiga! ¡Yo estoy primero! - protestó el que intentaba elegir

Y los clientes se pusieron a discutir y algunos se fueron

\- ¡Por tu culpa hemos perdido varios clientes! ¡Ve adentro y encárgate de la cocina! ¡Yo atenderé!

Moon volvió a bufar más fuerte. Su párpado comenzaba a temblar de ira.

* * *

\- ¡Hay que rellenar tres bandejas! ¡YA!

* * *

\- Dos tartas...

\- ¿Y el helado?  
\- ¡No puedo ir tan rápido!  
\- ¡Tonterías! - dijo la mujer que entró y salió con cinco bandejas a la vez.  
\- ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!  
\- Si no puedes, no durarás aquí. ¡Trae otras tantas! ¡Y de una vez!

Moon entró de mala gana a la cocina e intentó hacer lo mismo. Pero las bandejas estaban mucho más llenas.

Y al salir, dando tumbos, un par de ellas se cayeron.

\- ¡PERO QUE HACES!  
\- ¡Te dije que no podía con tantas!  
\- ¡Te lo descontaré de tu paga!

\- ¿Pero nos atienden o qué? - volvían a protestar los clientes  
\- ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡QUE LES DEN! ¡QUE LES DEN A TODOS! - dijo tirando su delantal al suelo  
\- ¡ESTÁS DESPEDIDA!  
\- ¡NO PUEDES! ¡YA HE DIMITIDO!  
\- ESO... VETE... "REINA" DE PACOTILLA...

Tras irse...  
\- ¿Tiene una de esas ricas tartas de fresa y ciruela de ayer?  
\- Mmmm... ¡Tengo estas tartas de limón riquísimas!  
\- Es una pena. Se notaban que eran tartas caseras... No me interesa, gracias. - dijo marchándose.  
\- ¿Ha dicho que no tiene tartas? - dijo alguien más de la cola  
Y varios clientes se marcharon.

Fin del flashback

* * *

\- ¿Tan mal terminó? - preguntó Star  
\- Eso me temo. Supongo que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a dar órdenes y tengo poca paciencia para recibirlas. Por cierto... ¿eh sido tan tirana de reina como esa mujer?  
\- Tenías tus días...  
\- Ya... Supongo que esta es una buena experiencia a pesar de todo. Debería haberla hecho antes, cuando aún gobernaba.  
\- Bueno... podrías set jefa de algo. Esoe se te da bien.  
\- Supongo.

Los altavoces se encendieron.

\- SE CONVOCA AL PUEBLO EN LA EXPLANADA MAYOR, JUNTO AL CASTILLO BUTTERFLY AL MEDIO DÍA...  
\- ¿Qué pasará ahora?  
\- Espero que sean los cheques del gobierno. ¡Ya es hora!

* * *

El escenario de la vez anterior aún seguía allí. Comentaban de dejarlo, ya que estos eventos podían volverse más frecuentes, y la sala del ayuntamiento ya no era apta tanto por el número como el tamaño de algunos vecinos.

\- ¡Hola vecinos! ¡Vuestro querido alcalde Skeeves tiene un importante anuncio! - dijo Skeeves refiriéndose a sí mismo en tercera persona.  
\- ¡CHEQUES! ¡CHEQUES! ¡CHEQUES! ¡CHEQUES!... - gritaba parte del público.  
\- Esto... tengan paciencia con eso. Pronto llegará. Pero no es eso. ¡Es mejor!  
¡NOS HAN DECLARADO ESTADO INDEPENDIENTE DE FORMA OFICIAL! ¡Ahora Earth-ni es oficialmente el 51 estado de Estados Unidos de América!

El público respondió con silencio

\- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Recibiremos cheques o no? - gritó alguien cerca del escenario  
\- Bueeeno. Ahora el tema de los cheques será un asunto del gobierno federal. Por eso deberíamos nombrar cuanto antes un gobierno del territorio de Earth-Ni para acelerar los procesos... Así que, por la presente, ¡convoco elecciones inmediatas y me presento como gobernador!  
\- ¡Usted ya es alcalde! ¡No puede ser las dos cosas!  
\- No, claro. Pero puedo presentarme. Si gano, renunciaré como alcalde, por supuesto.  
\- ¡Pero la mayor parte no le conocemos! - protestó un monstruo  
\- Propogan otros candidatos.. Es justo, ¿no creen?  
\- Pero estaremos igual... ¡Ustedes no lo conoceran! ¡Además, los mewmanos no votarán a los monstruos y los monstruos a los mewmanos!  
\- Bueno... su voto es cosa suya... lo que resulte.  
\- ¿No sería más justo una prueba? ¿Cómo un concurso? - dijo un monstruo gigante  
\- ¡Me gusta la idea! - respondió el mewmano  
\- ¡Sí, sí, sí! - se unieron más voces  
\- ¡Pero la democracia no funciona así! - dijo Skeeves  
\- ¡Qué levanten la mano quienes estén de acuerdo de otorgar el cargo por una prueba de habilidad justa! - gritó Star  
Casi todos los monstruos y mewmanos la levantaron, e incluso parte de la gente de Echo Creek  
\- Esto SÍ es democracia. - dijo Star  
\- Pero... pero... ¡soy malísimo compitiendo! - protestó el alcalde  
\- ¡Es lo que ha decidido el pueblo!  
\- Sí, sí, sí - repetían muchas voces a coro.

* * *

Dos días despues.

Un montón de monstruos, mewmanos y algunos humanos se perparaban en la salida en una rarísima carrera de obstáculos.  
\- Así que te presentas, ¿mamá?  
\- Bueno... un montón de gente lo hace. Incluso Ludo se presenta  
\- Sí... mi padre también estará - dijo Marco saludándole con la mano y su padre respondiendo.  
\- Ropa de deporte, ¿eh, mamá? Te ves tan... terrestre.  
\- Es cómoda. ¡Pienso tomarme esta prueba muy en serio!

\- ATENCIÓN CONCURSANTES. LA PRUEBA ESTÁ LISTA A EMPEZAR \- dijo la chica ardilla que narraba la prueba.

Otro disparaba una bengala

\- ¡Empieza el concurso por el puesto de gobernador de Earthni! ¡Mim va en cabeza! ¡Supongo que ser un monstruo gigante con una zancada de cientos de metros tiene sus ventajas!  
\- ¡Mim alcanza la siguiente prueba...! ¡Hay que arrastrarse bajo una alambrada!  
El árbitro pita  
\- ¡Noooooo! ¡Mim ha pasado por encima! ¡Queda descalificado!

\- ¡Esta prueba es discriminatoria con el tamaño! - protestó el monstruo gigante  
\- No te quejabas cuando has dejado a los demás atrás - dijo el árbitro

\- ¡Ludo Avarius va ahora en cabeza! ¡Volando en un águila y una araña!  
\- ¿Eso es legal? - dijo River mientras corría

El árbitro afirmó con la cabeza

\- ¡De haberlo sabido habría traido la mía!

\- ¡Oh! ¡El águila de Ludo se ha quedado atascada!  
\- ¡Buffrog toma la delandera! ¡Mete tripa BuffFrog o te costará mucho pasar!  
\- ¡Llega el pelotón! ¡Los más pequeños toman la delantera! ¡UUuuuuu! ¡Vean eso!

Moon se deslizó por el suelo con gran velocidad pasando todo su cuerpo por debajo por inercia.

\- ¡Moon cruza el obstáculo con elegancia y rapidez! ¡Toma la delantera!  
\- ¡Pero no dura mucho! BuffFrog ha superado el obstáculo y salta por encima de Moon, colocándose por delante.  
\- ¡Miren eso! ¡River Johansen ha superado el obstáculo y corre ahora como una locomotora! ¡Pronto alcanzará a su esposa!

\- ¡Así se hace papá! - gritó Star desde las gradas

El árbitro pita

\- ¿Pero qué has hecho, River? ¡Descalificado por empujar a su esposa! ¿Habrá problemas en el paraiso?  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Eso no está permitido? - preguntó River despistado  
\- ¡River! ¡Esto no es juego de banderas! - protestó Moon

Star puso las manos encima de su cara

\- Ludo va sacando cada vez más ventaja sobre el pelotón... ¿Qué tal se te dan las lianas, Ludo?  
\- ¿Lianas? - dijo Ludo

Ludo llegaba con su pájaro a una zona con un cartél donde ponía  
"Obligatorio ir por ellas. Pena por no hacerlo: descalificación. Si te caes, puedes retroceder y empezar de nuevo."  
\- Oh, no.

Bajo las lianas, un montón de cáctus...

Ludo tuvo que bajar y agarrarse a una. Poco impulso... Se cayó  
\- OUCH...

\- Parece que Ludo tiene problemas con las lianas... ¡Veamos que tal lo hace BuffFrog!

BuffFrog alcanzó a Ludo y comenzó a subir a una liana, y luego saltó de una a otra

\- ¡Eso no vale! - protestó Ludo - ¡No se columpia!

\- Curioso estilo. El árbitro afirma... Va por las lianas así que dice que vale.  
\- Hola, Ludo - saludó Moon pasando de una a otra liana con elegancia  
\- Moon - dijo cortesmente, para luego gritar de irritación por volver a caer.  
\- Hola, BuffFrog  
\- Bonito estilo, Moon.  
\- ¡Gobernadora potencial! - dijo mientras seguía alejándose

\- ¡Moon adelanta a BuffFrog! ¿Tendremos por gobernadora a la exreina?

El público cada vez parecía más excitado.

\- ¡AAAoaoaoaoaoaAAAAAA! - gritó alguien pasando como Tarzán, mucho más deprisa que Moon

Alguién pasó a toda velocidad

\- ¡ ¡ INCREIBLE ! ! ¡RAFAEL DIAZ SE PONE EN CABEZA POR PRIMERA VEZ! ¡ASÍ SE VA POR LIANAS, SEÑOR DIAZ!

Rafael llegó a un nuevo obstáculo... Un laberinto muy estrecho. Y de lado, comenzó a cruzar como podía.

Moon hizo lo mismo, pero su cuerpo más delgado le permitió ir más rápido.

\- Maldición - dijo la rana, que tuvo que elegir los caminos menos estrechos y probablemente más largos.

\- Por fín... ¡Una prueba a mi medida! - dijo Ludo que gracias a su pequeño tamaño caminó con agilidad por el laberinto

\- ¡Ludo ha pasado a estar en cabeza! ¡Ánimo Ludo, ya sólo te queda un obstáculo y serás gobernador!

Delante, un lago lleno de cocodrilos.

Ludo comenzó a pasar por encima de ellos, con sumo cuidado.

Rafael se paró en seco.

\- Nope... Ni loco. Hasta aquí llegué... Lo importante es participar. - dijo mientras empezó a saludar al público

\- ¡RAFAEL DIAZ SE RETIRA! ¿El riesgo de ser comido por cocodrilos es demasiado para tí?

Moon vino corriendo  
\- ¡UAAAA-UA-UA-UA-UAAAAOA-UA-UA-UAAAAA! - gritó en la lengua de los cocodrilos

Y todos los cocodrilos se pusieron en línea y corrió por encima de ellos

\- ¡Traaaampaaaaaa! - gritó Ludo.

\- ¡El juez dice que es totalmente válido! ¡Levanta ambos pulgares!

\- UUAAAAA-UUAAAAA-UUAAAAA- siguió gritando Moon con un ritmo propio como si estuviera dar órdenes a un pelotón, y montado en el último, fue surfeando a toda velocidad hasta el fin de la pequeña laguna improvisada.

\- ¡MOON LLEGA A LA ÚLTIMA RECTA! ¡SÓLO TRESCIENTOS METROS SEPARAN A LA EXREINA DE SER GOBERNADORA! ¡ADELANTE MOON!

Ludo llegó por fin al extremo. Silvó y el águila apareció.

\- ¡De eso nada! - dijo Ludo que con su águila acortaba distancia.

Moon sacó todas sus energías y se puso a correr a esprint.

\- ¡QUE EMOCIONANTE. SEÑORES! ¿Moon o Ludo? ¡Lo sabremos en cinco, cuatro...!

El público se unió mientras Moon estaba a pocos pasos de la meta, mientras Ludo a toda velocidad acortaba distancias sin quedar claro si lograría adelantarla a tiempo.

\- ¡Tres, dos, uno!

Y casi volando, desde mucho más atrás, apareció BuffFrog de un salto tremendo, que aterrizó justo delante de Moon, para cruzar la línea de meta.

\- ¡BUFFFROG HA GANADO! ¿ ¡ CÓMO HEMOS PODIDO OLVIDARNOS DE ÉL ! ? ¡EarthNi tiene su primer gobernador!

El público estalló en júbilo con grandes aplausos...

\- YAAAAAAAGGGGG. ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué tengo siempre que perder? - dijo Ludo malhumorado y frustrado, tirando su yelmo monstruoso al suelo.

Luego respiró profundamente, y finjió nueva cara.

\- Enhorabuena, BuffFrog. Espero que seas un buen gobernador - dijo ofreciéndole la malo  
\- Gracias Ludo. No te preocupes... he aprendido de los mejores...

Ludo sonrió con ojos brillantes ante el cumplido y se alejó contento.

\- Me refería a tí - dijo BuffFrog susurrando a Moon  
\- Jeje... Enhorabuena, BuffFrog. Me alegra que seas tú. - dijo mientras miró atrás... Un montón de gente aún estaba atrapada en pruebas anteriores y sólo unos pocos comenzaban a acercarse a la meta. - Sé bien que eres una buena persona y capaz. Lo harás bien.  
\- Gracias Moon. Aunque si te soy sincero, lo hice por ganarme la admiración de mis pequeños... Aquí vienen...

\- ¡Papá! - gritaban los pequeños que iban a su padre a carrera  
\- Felicidades, gobernador BuffFrog. - dijo Star al llegar  
\- Gracias Star. Es... increible que esto esté pasando...  
\- Y tú que querías quedarte en la dimensión de los gatos... - dijo Katrina - ¡Mírate ahora! ¡El nuevo rey!  
\- El gobernador no es un rey...  
\- Pero mandarás - dijo Moon- No es tan diferente.  
\- ¿Por qué no trabajas para él, mamá? Me habías dicho lo mucho que te gustaría volver a trabajar en algo parecido. ¿No fue por eso por lo que participaste?

La madre rió ligéramente.

\- Bueno... bueno... sí que me gusta mandar... pero él es el jefe, ¿eh?  
\- No, no... Star tiene razón. Tú sabes como va esto... ¿Aceptarías trabajar para mí como yo he trabajado para tí?  
\- Por supuesto... pero... Te voy a dar mi primer consejo. No tomes decisiones como esta a la ligera. Toma el cargo y mira a ver si necesitas ayuda. Si realmente me necesitas, será un placer para mí trabajar contigo.  
\- Gracias Moon  
\- Teniente Gobernadora... ¡No aceptaré nada menos! - dijo Moon poniéndose en su personalidad autoritaria

BuffFrog arqueó la ceja

* * *

Una semana despues

\- ¡Y aquí el impreso de solicitud de la opción de la requisición de la compra del paquete 15B - dijo Skeeves  
\- ¡Aaaaaaahhhh! ¡No puedo más!  
\- ¡Si no quiere el cargo, renuncie! ¡Estaré encantado de ocuparlo!

* _Sospecho que este tipo me está haciendo bulling_ *

\- Necesito media hora para descansar.  
\- ¡No es el momento!  
\- ¡Katrina! ¿Puedes traer el helado? Podremos comer durante el descanso...  
\- ¿Helado dice? Síiiiii... Media hora está bien.

Y BuffFrog se alejó para llamar a Moon.


	17. wholesomeweek3 Día 6: JanTom

Star y Marco estaban frente a la televisión, como otras tantas veces, aunque por esta vez no hubiera nachos.

Era un día de verano mucho más caluroso de la media y en realidad era una forma de matar el tiempo.  
Star ni siquiera prestaba atención a la pantalla. Marco estaba sentado normalmente, pero Star estaba tumbada en el sofá, pasando sus piernas por encima de su novio con un bote encima de su estómago.

\- ¿Te vas a tomar todo el helado, Star?  
\- Tomaré hasta que esté llena o se me pase el calor.  
\- O sea... sí.  
\- Yeap. - confirmó Star

*DING DONG*  
Alguien llamaba al timbre

\- Quita las piernas, Star... Yo iré.  
\- Ya son ganas... ¿Qué loco camina a estas horas con más de 100º(F) a la sombra?

\- ¡Tom!  
\- ¡Hola, Bro!  
\- Por supuesto... un medio demonio no tendría problemas con el calor... - dijo sin prestar atención... - ¡Tom! ¡Realmente eres tú! - dijo por fín al darse cuenta de la situación  
\- Hola Star.  
\- ¡Hemos estado muy preocupados por tí! ¡No hemos vuelto a saber nada desde que te ví en el parque! ¿Lograste bajar al inframundo?  
\- En realidad, sí.  
\- Y ¿eras como temías?  
\- Es... complicado.

\- Vamos... pasa, pasa - ofreció su amigo. - Cuéntanos todo...

\- Ok... Veamos... Todo empezó cuando llegué. Estaban muchos de nuestros demonios peleando con los terrestres. Por lo visto, no estaban muy al loro de lo que había pasado y pensaron que se trataba de una invasión o algo así.  
Cuando por fin se dieron cuenta, retrocedieron pero... bueno... digamos que básicamente desafiaron a mi madre por el territorio. Ha habido unas cuentas luchas por el control... Hemos perdido parte del inframundo que nos pertenecía, aunque todo se retorció con la fusión.  
Por otra parte, el purgatorio se puso de nuestra parte y se ofreció a mediar en el conflicto.  
\- ¿Purgatorio? - dijo Star  
\- Sí. El infierno terrestre es en realidad como dos. El infierno demoníaco, que es como nosotros, pero duro de verdad... Esos tipos son realmente crueles y sádicos. Y luego está el purgatorio... que es más como el inframundo de Mewni... pero sin temática demoniaca... Como un grupo de apoyo aburridísimo de siglos de duración...  
\- Sigue sonando bastante infernal - dijo Marco

Star se dió cuenta que podría haber estado creyendo en una mentira todo este tiempo. Según le había dicho Tom, el inframundo terrestre era un lugar terrible. Y dado que ahora las dimensiones se habían fusionado, era una probabilidad muy real.

\- Espera, espera, a ver si lo entiendo. - dijo Star - Los humanos cuando mueren, ¿a cual van?  
\- Si no tienen nada que resolver, a ninguno. Pero de los que sí, la mayor parte, al purgatorio... y los que son realmente incorregibles, los malos de verdad... al infierno demoníaco. Es un poco como nuestro foso para peligrosos...  
\- O sea... alguien... como yo... iría a ese ¿purgatorio?  
\- A lo mejor no vas al inframundo...  
\- Pero supongamos... ¿podría ir al infierno demoníaco?  
\- ¿La Star que yo conozco? ¡Ni hablar! Que el infierno reclamase almas buenas no lo verían con buenos ojos ahí arriba. Y créeme. Lo último que quieren los demonios es que los de arriba se metan en sus asuntos.  
\- ¡Gracias a Mewni! ¡He tenido pesadillas con eso!  
\- Star... ¿Era por eso que te pasabas cada dos por tres superarrepentida de algo que habías liado o algo así?  
Star afirmó compungida  
\- MMgggg... Y yo que pensaba que estabas madurando... No deberías haberle dicho nada - dijo Marco dirigiéndo su última frase a su amigo

\- El caso es que las tensiones siguen. Los demonios terrestres han condicionado la tregua a mantener el control, lo que implica que los viajes entre la superficie y el inframundo se restringen.  
Mi madre me ha pedido que venga aquí y no regrese hasta que esté todo en orden. De hecho, mi padre también va a venir en unos días.  
De momento, me han pedido que me aloje unos días... o semanas, con alguno de mis amigos... Y ya sabes... No tengo muchos amigos...

Marco entendió.

\- No te preocupes... Tenemos una habitación libre.  
\- ¿Ah? ¿Star se aloja fuera?  
\- No...  
\- Pensé que teníais todas las habitaciones ocupadas... Como la otra vez compartimos habitación... ¡Pero no me importa dormir en el sótano! De hecho... sería un poco más como estar en casa.  
\- No digas tonterías... Puedes dormir en mi habitación. Aunque ahora mismo está vacía.  
\- Eeeh. ¿Habeis vuelto al castillo?  
\- Sus cosas volvieron al castillo. Pero mi habitación se desplomó y todo quedó destruido.  
\- Sí... Mi habitación está vacía ahora. Pero tenemos algún colchón en el sótano. Lo subiremos.  
\- Entonces... ¿donde estás durmiendo, Marco?  
\- En la habitación de invitados.  
\- ¿Y tú, Star?  
\- En la habitación de invitados.

Los ojos de Tom se hicieron pequeños y hubo un breve silencio

\- ¿Teneis dos habitaciones de invitados? - preguntó símplemente para estar seguro  
\- Nope... - dijo Star - Compartimos habitación.

Se hizo el silencio otra vez.

\- Antes de que lo preguntes... sólo hay una cama. - dijo su amigo  
\- No es algo que fuera a preguntar... Es como algo... ¿demasiado íntimo?  
\- ¡SÓLO dormimos juntos! - dijo Star  
\- ¡NO NECESITO SABERLO!. Star... hemos sido novios hasta hace como... ¿un par de semanas? ¡No estoy preparado para imaginar ciertas cosas!  
\- Ok. Pues no tienes que imaginar nada, porque SÓLO dormimos juntos.  
\- Y yo insisto... no es asunto mío, Star. - dijo en un tono casi de suplica  
\- ¡Genial! ¡Pues te quedas, Bro! - dijo Marco

* * *

Tom sabía hace mucho tiempo que Star quería a Marco. Se había estado engañado durante demasiado tiempo. Se dijo a sí mismo que todo era por la Luna de Sangre... luego porque eran mejores amigos... Al final tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia. Sus dos amigos se querían con locura, y la relación entre él y Star jamás sería como la suya. De hecho, puede que incluso con el tiempo empeorara de forzarla porque había descubierto que habían muchas cosas que a Star le molestaban de él y viceversa.

Para resumirlo. No eran compatibles.  
Y es que se quería justo de la forma que él desearía que fuera también para él. Siendo pareja de su mejor amiga.

Es por eso que en presencia de los dos, se sentía un poco raro. Porque sabía que, siendo ellos sus mejores amigos él siempre sería para ellos, un buen amigo, quizás un GRAN amigo, un verdadero amigo en que pudieran confiar. Pero no ese "mejor amigo" que veían el uno en el otro.

Por eso intentaba convencerse de que el que estuvieran juntos era lo mejor para ellos. Estaba al 100% con su relación.

Y sin embargo... se sentía excluido. Ya no porque no tuviera novia, aunque eso probablemente no ayudaba. Era el hecho de que al tener una relación se habían vuelto más y más melosos el uno con el otro. Tom sabía de sobra que Star era así, pero con Marco lo era doblemente.

Y es que cuando veía a Star y Marco besarse... él sonreía, pero aún algo golpeaba su corazón, como sintiéndose traicionado por Star, aunque no tuviera motivo.

Así que durante tres días, Tom se sintió bastante desplazado, obligándose a poner varias sonrisas falsas a lo largo del día.

Pero lo peor llegaba por las noches, cuando todos se acostaban, y Star y Marco, en la habitación contigua de esos tabiques debiluchos de madera debajan oir demasiado, y oía la risita de Star y a veces Marco también.

Una risita que podía deberse a muchas cosas, pero siendo tan frecuente, Tom no podía evitar pensar que era cosa de cosquillas y arrumacos, sino algo peor. Y por más que Star insistiera en que sólo dormían, no podía evitar imaginar que pasaba al otro lado de la pared.

Y cuando las risas y los cuchicheos terminaban, su imaginación continuaba demasiado activa durante horas.  
Luego, claro, el pobre Tom aparecía al día siguiente con ojeras cada vez más grandes.

Ya hasta tenía pesadillas. El cuarto día se levantó a media noche con pensamientos recurrentes de sus amigos en situaciones que no quería saber, y que justo por eso se habían vuelto obsesivas.

\- Mmmmm

Con ojeras profundas y dando tumbos, Tom fue buscando el frigorífico para tomar un poco de agua.

\- ¿Una mala noche?  
\- ¡Janna! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Son las cuatro de la noche!  
\- TSSSSSssssttt... Están durmiendo, no alces la voz.  
\- ¿Se puede saber que haces?  
\- ¿No es obvio? Ver la televisión. Las gore las echan a estas horas.  
\- ¿Ves las películas sin sonido?  
\- Esta tele tiene bluetooth. ¿Ves? - dijo con cara sonriente, enseñando sus auriculares inalámbricos - ¿Quieres un auricular?  
\- ¿Por qué no? Ya total...  
\- Acaba de empezar. "El mes oscuro". ¿La has visto?  
\- Nope.

La película empezó. Iba sobre vampiros que huyendo de unos cazadores, van al ártico y establecen allí un cubil vampírico, secuestrando víctimas y finalmente atacando a un poblado cometiendo una brutal matanza.

\- ¿Ese tipo acaba de cortar al otro por la mitad... ¡verticalmente!?  
\- Psssstt... No hables tan alto... Ya se que es genial pero contrólate o despertaremos a los Diaz.

*_¿Genial? ¿Un supuesto vampiro destrozando a un tipo de la forma más brutal y asquerosa posible?_*

En realidad, para alguien tomo Tom, debería ser algo normal. Es decir... a él le gustaba la comida aunque estuviera "pasada". Los baños de sangre eran una tradición en el inframundo, así como todo tipo de criaturas repulsivas. Los cuerpos descarnados, incluso hasta los esqueletos, era normales por allí. Y es que la gente maldita, "vive" le pase lo que le pase al cuerpo. Es una de las propiedades del inframundo.

Y aún así, al ver esta película, le parecía todo muy repulsivo. Quizás era por lo antinatural que parecía, por como lo representaban los humanos, como una brutalidad y ansia de sangre muy poco comunes.

A Tom le disgustaba la película así que a veces no la miraba. En su lugar, se sorprendía mirando a Janna, quien por algún extraño motivo disfrutaba más cuanto mayor era la burrada que mostraban en la pantalla.

Tom ya no hacía otra cosa que enumerar el acto gore del momento

\- Decapitación. Tripas reventadas. Desmembramiento. Estacazo. Quemado. Hecho pedazo con explosivos...

Hasta acabar al final.

\- Ha estado genial, ¿eh? - dijo la chica morena  
\- Eeeeeeh...  
\- Oh, vamos. Eres un demonio. Deberían gustarte estas cosas.  
\- El infierno de Mewni no es así... ¡Ya lo has visto!  
\- Es verdad... Sois muy light. ¿Crees que podría visitar el Terrestre?  
\- ¿Qué? ¡ ¿ESTÁS LOCA? !  
\- PSSSSSSssssstttt. - insistió Janna para que Tom no elevara el tono  
\- No me hagas callar. ¡El inframundo no es una broma! ¡No es una película que no atravesará la pantalla! Quizás te divierta ver como a un tipo le quitan un miembro del cuerpo pero te aseguro que si a tí te hicieran lo mismo, no te lo tomarías de la misma forma. Y menos ahora que no hay magia y eso supone la muerte.  
\- Ok, ok... Chico... qué en serio te lo tomas.  
\- Es que mi familia está casi en guerra con el inframundo terrestre. No es algo para bromear...  
\- Vale... mira... veo que no estás de humor y la peli ha terminado, así que me voy.  
\- ¿Ya? - dijo Tom cambiando rápidamente de estado emocional  
\- Oye... Los demonios y vampiros no dormireis, pero las personas como yo tenemos que hacerlo, por mucho que nos fastidie.  
\- ¿De donde te has sacado que no durmamos? Claro que sí. Otra cosa es que sufra un poco de "jet lag" cuando estoy abajo. Ya sabes... allí no tenemos el mismo día y noche que aquí, así que soy yo el que me tengo que adaptar.  
\- No tenía ni idea.  
\- Y los vampiros igual. Duermen durante el día.  
\- Vale... Lo que sea... Nos vemos.

Tom seguía sin sueño. Sabría que volvería a la cama a estar desvelado hasta que saliera el sol.

\- Esto... ¡Parece que empieza otra! ¿No te apetece?  
\- No mucho.  
\- Pero sólo tú tienes cascos... ¡Sin tí no podré verla!  
\- Pero a tí no te gusten las películas gore...  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que sí! - dijo mientras daba unas palmadas al asiento  
\- Ok... Pero sólo un rato o me quedaré dormida...  
\- "Más Vampiros", de John Woodworker... Mira por donde.  
\- ¡Esto no es gore! - protestó la chica... - Es de horror. De "horror" - entrecomilló Janna literalmente con sus dedos - de los 90. Me voy a aburrir.

* * *

Star bajaba con cierto silencio, esperando que Marco no la oyera. Y es que sabía que era la última caja de semillas azucaradas del Capitan Blanche y no habría para los dos hasta ir a comprar.

*_ Se siente, Marco. Eres tú o yo _*

Star se extrañó de ver la televisión encendida pero sin sonido. Tom estaba delante. Star había escuchado ruidos por la noche y había supuesto que Tom o los padres de Marco se harían levantado para beber agua, pero quizás fue Tom, con alguna pesadilla sobre el inframundo.

Dudó de si estaría dormido o no, así que se aproximó lentamente desde el lado a mirar a Tom.

\- ¡Star! ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¿Desde cuando eres tan silenciosa?

Star sonreía de oreja a oreja. Y es que Janna estaba con la cabeza recostada sobre las piertas de Tom, durmiendo, pero compartiendo unos cascos entre ellos.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así?  
\- Vaya, vaya... No sabía que Janna y tú...

Entonces Tom se dió cuenta. Así que sacudió a Janna de lado a lado.

\- ¡No! No. No te pienses cosas raras... Janna y yo nos quedamos a ver unas películas gore por la noche.

Star miró la pantalla

\- ¿Bridget Jones' Baby?

\- Eeeeeeehh... ¡Es que ya terminaron! Cuando Janna se quedó dormida...

Janna comenzaba a despertar y vió la pantalla.

\- ¿Una romántica? ¿De verdad? Me has decepcionado, tio...  
\- ¡Oye! La sesión gore terminó hace un rato.  
\- Ya, ya... Lo que tú digas.  
\- ¿Y qué tal has dormido, Janna? - preguntó Star con algo de retintín  
\- Poco... Debería ir a casa a dormir un poco más. Tom, ¿te vienes?  
\- ¿Eh? ¿No dices que vas a casa?  
\- Pues eso...

Tom no entendía nada y miraba entre Janna y Star, mientras a Star le crecía la sonrisa de nuevo y la estiraba hasta la máxima tensión que su cara soportaba.

\- Vaya, vaya... parejita.  
\- ¡No somos pareja! - insistió Tom  
\- No. Sólo compañeros de cama... si Tom acepta mi invitación.

Ahora Star cambió su expresión por una de vergüenza, que compartió con Tom

\- ¡Janna! - protestó el demonio  
\- Qué... Sólo te ofrezco una cama para dormir. Parece que también tienes sueño y la casa de los Diaz puede ser muy ruidosa durante el día.  
\- Eso es cierto. - confirmó Star  
\- ¡A eso no se llama compañeros de cama, sino de habitación!  
\- Lo que sea... ¿Quieres un sitio para dormir tranquilo o no? Porque yo me voy.

Star básicamente empujó al demonio detrás de su amiga.

\- ¿Te ha dicho Janna alguna vez cual es su color favorito?  
\- No, pero no es difícil de adivinar. ¿El negro?  
\- Oooh. Janna es una caja llena de sorpresas... ¿verdad Janna?

La chica símplemente se encogió de hombros.

Mientras Janna y Tom se alejaban Star miraba feliz desde la puerta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó Marco aún con cara de estar despertando.  
\- ¡Oh, Marco! ¡No quería despertarte! Eran Janna y Tom... Tom se va a dormir a su casa.

Marco se quedó unos segundos mirando, aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Ahora? - dijo incrédulo mirando su reloj  
\- Sí. Justo ahora acabo de despedirlos.  
\- No lo entiendo. Tom tiene la habitación arriba y ya ha amanecido.  
\- Parece que se pasaron media noche viendo películas gore. Y esta casa es ruidosa por el día.  
\- Eso es verdad... ¿Y por qué tienes esa cara?  
\- Tom... Janna... - dijo mientras juntaba sus dedos índice.  
\- ¡Oh, no! Dime que no vas a shipear esto.  
\- ¡Oh, Marco! ¡Es perfecto! A Janna le gusta el color rosa de su pelo, todas las cosas raras y de ultratumba, resucitar a los muertos.. ¡Tom es perfecto para ella!  
\- ¿Y Tom? ¿Has pensado en él? ¡Janna no es su tipo! Dudo que sea del tipo de nadie.  
\- Tom necesita una chica que lo acepte...  
\- Wow... Qué selectiva... - dijo sarcástico  
\- Y Janna es medio demonio.  
\- Esa tontería se la inventó Janna.  
\- ¡JanTom! Suena bien, ¿no crees? - dijo Star deseosa de dar un pequeño empujoncito amoroso a sus amigos.  
\- ¡No te metas en su vida!  
\- Vaaaaaaleeee.  
_* Pero lo voy a shipear por Internet. Seguro que Starfan13 se pondrá como loca *  
_\- Por cierto, Marco. Se han vuelto a acabar los cereales.  
\- ¿Otra vez?

* * *

\- ¿Vamos en la dirección correcta? - preguntó Tom

Y es que Tom se fijaba que comenzaban a caminar fuera de la zona humana.

\- Sí  
\- Ok... con la fusión todo está revuelto y eso, pero juraría que tu casa queda por allí.  
\- Sí  
\- Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?  
\- Sí  
\- Lo dudo mucho.  
\- Tan sólo estamos dando un pequeño rodeo, por los buenos tiempos. - dijo señalando en cierta dirección  
\- Oh, no.

Y es que Janna señalaba el vertedero

\- ¡Ahora hay un montón de botas! ¡Vamos...! será divertido. ¡Probemos con un casco esta vez!  
\- Ya sabía yo que ibas a liarme para algo.

* * *

Tras un par de horas de vueltas en diferentes piezas de armaduras de soldados solarianos y unos cuantos golpes, por fin fueron a casa de Janna

\- ¿De verdad que no te importa? - insistió Tom  
\- Ya te he dicho que está bien.  
\- ¿Y a tus padres?  
\- ¿Mis padres? Sin problema. - dijo sin dar importancia mientras entró en casa.  
\- Hola, papá. Mamá.  
\- Hola, cariño... ¿Traes a un amigo?  
\- Sí, mamá. Otro canadiense. - dijo mientras subía como si nada. Y Tom detrás.

\- Qué padres más raros tienes. Parecen idos.  
\- Yaaaaa. Les hipnoticé un poco.  
\- ¿QUÉEEEE?  
\- Con alguien tenía que entrenar. Además, tenía que convencerlos de algo para justificar que había desaparecido tanto tiempo en Mewni.  
\- Bueno... Pues aquí estamos. Al menos la decoración es hogareña...

Y es que el estilo oscuro, gótico y lleno de rarezas de Janna era bastante similar al de su habitación en el inframundo.

\- ¿Tienes otro colchón?  
\- No.  
\- Mneeeee... Deberías haberme avisado. Hubiera preferido el ruido de la casa de los Diaz al suelo.  
\- No seas tonto... Podemos compartir la cama.  
\- ¿Seguro?  
\- Totalmente. En Mewni tenía una cama enana. Me he acostumbrado a dormir en un espacio pequeño.  
\- Ok...  
\- Bueno... voy a cambiarme...

Janna se fué un par de minutos fuera y cuando regresó, Tom estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajada...

\- Ni se te ocurra - dijo Janna mirándolo de forma amenazadora.  
\- Es que... ¡Te pega tan poco!

Y es que Janna, tras quitarse el gorro y cambiarse de ropa, se había puesto un pijama más parecido a los que Star utilizaba, pero totalmente rosa brillante. Parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

\- Mi casa, mis reglas. Si me apetece vestir de rosa, lo hago. Y no entiendo porqué te ries del rosa, si tu pelo también es de ese color.  
\- Mi pelo no es rosa... es salmón.  
\- Ya, ya... Felices sueños. - dijo ignorando al demonio y echándose en su lado de la cama.

Y con cierta incomodidad por la situación, Tom se quedó en su parte de la cama de Janna.  
Pero era demasiado tiempo sin dormir. Y pronto sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

Tom entreabrió los ojos, y vió a Janna en una mesita llena de trastos raros, haciendo algo con un portátil.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Tom  
\- Escuchar música.

Tom se dió cuenta que Janna estaba buscando música muy concreta. Su móvil estaba conectado a su portátil.

\- ¡Estás examinando mis cosas! ¿No te da vergüenza?  
\- Estoy en mi casa.  
\- ¡Pero ese es mi móvil!  
\- Relájate, tío... Sólo tenía curiosidad... No es como si te hubiera puesto una cámara en tu cuerpo.

Tom arqueó una ceja recordando como eso fue exáctamente lo que dijo Janna que le había hecho a Marco.

\- ¡Deberías aprender a respetar la privacidad de los demás!  
\- Ya, ya... Lo que sea... Ahora explícame... ¿De donde sacaste esta canción?

Dijo señalando a la pantalla, que ponía "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte".

\- ¿Qué tengo que explicar? ¡No es asunto tuyo lo que escucho o dejo de escuchar!  
\- Un grupo de los 80. Que canta en español. ¡He tenido que buscarla en Internet! Ni siquiera es de aquí... Y sólo una canción del grupo... Qué gustos más raros tienes...  
\- ¿Y a tí que te importa?  
\- Como dije... es curiosidad.  
\- El padre de Marco la guardó cuando supo que Star y yo habíamos roto. Me dijo que le ayudaba cuando él rompía con Angie de joven. ¿Eso es lo que querías saber?  
\- ¿Eso es todo?  
\- ¡SÍ! ¡Es todo!  
\- ¿Y cómo explicas que ya la hayas escuchado como doscientas veces ya? ¿Más de treinta en la última semana?  
\- ¡Me gusta esta canción! ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?  
\- Tengo una teoría...

Encendió el sonido del portátil, y puso un fragmento de la canción.

_Olvidar quince mil encantos es_  
_mucha sensatez._  
_Y no sé si seré sensato._  
_Lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato_  
_hacer las cosas sin querer_

_Y aunque fui yo quien decidió_  
_que ya no más,_  
_y no me canse de jurarte_  
_que no habrá segunda parte,_  
_me cuesta tanto olvidarte._

\- Mi teoría es que no has superado lo de Star.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Es bastante evidente... ¿Por qué si no has sido capaz de dormir bien todos estos días? Porque ya me aseguraste que no era por ser demonio. Y has estado durmiendo a pierna suelta todo este rato.  
\- ¿Acaso me has estado espiando?  
\- A tí no... A Marco. Tengo su casa pinchada. Pero como vives allí...  
\- ¿Qué? Pero... ¿qué clase de psicópata hace eso?  
\- ¿Una chica que ha estado obsesionada con Marco como tú lo estás con Star?

Tom se quedó en shock. Sus pupilas se hicieron enanas y comenzó a darle vueltas a todo el comportamiento de Janna

\- Espera... ¿Tú estás enamorada de Marco?

Janna suspiró.

\- Ya no. Pero hace años... yo... era diferente, ¿sabes?. Solía vestir de rosa y ser la niña favorita de mamá, ese tipo de cosas. Una princesita, como Star, aunque sólo fuera a los ojos de sus padres. Y bueno... nunca he sido muy popular en el colegio, así que algunos chicos se metían conmigo.

Tom afirmó.

\- Marco se enfrentó a ellos. Y se llevó unos cuantos moratores por mí. Y bueno... ¿Qué princesa no se enamora de su caballero salvador?  
\- Pues Marco no me dijo nada.  
\- Porque Marco ni lo sabe... y no lo va a saber. Créeme. Puedo borrarte la memoria si me lo propongo. - dijo apuntando con su dedo íncide de forma amenazadora a Tom  
\- De todas formas, Marco estaba demasiado obsesionado por Jackie... la chica "cool" del colegio. Así que busqué mi propia forma de ser "cool". También me harté de seguir las reglas y ver que en lugar de compensarme, lo hacían a los abusones. Cambié mi look, mi forma de ver el mundo... y me ha ido bien, ¿no crees?  
\- Ya... O sea que ya no estás enamorada de Marco.  
\- Mnaaaa... Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.  
\- Y tienes cámaras de él por todas partes.  
\- Con el tiempo se ha convertido como en un pasatiempo divertido... Me gusta hacerle rabiar. Pero lo importante es que vivo mi vida sin estar obsesionada con él.  
\- Yaaa. - dijo Tom poco convencido.  
\- Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Star.  
\- ¡Eh! Oye... Nosotros hemos roto hace poco. ¡Creo que tengo derecho a sentirme un poco triste!  
\- Pero.. ¿por qué hacerte eso a tí mismo? ¿Acaso no lo hemos pasado bien hace un rato en el vertedero? ¿No es eso mejor que quedarse uno a lamentarse por lo que no tiene arreglo?  
\- Ya pero...  
\- ¿Y convertirte en su compañero de piso? ¡Vamos, Tom! ¡Es lo peor que puedes hacer!  
\- Oye... Eso lo he hecho porque no tengo casa. Cuando venga mi padre me iré a vivir con él.  
\- Ya pero... ¿Porqué recurriste a Star estando como estás emocionalmente?  
\- No es que tenga muchos amigos...

Janna se mostró molesta y señaló con los brazos su habitación.

\- Ok, ok... No se me ocurrió preguntarte. Pero sinceramente... tampoco... ¿tengo tanta confianza contigo para pedirte eso?  
\- Bueno... Pues ya la tienes. ¿Quieres quedarte a vivir en mi casa hasta que tu padre vuelva?

Tom lo pensó un poco... Había algo en Janna muy raro. A veces se tomaba en serio si no sería de verdad psicótica o algo, o símplemente, muy muy rara. Eso es especial, ¿no?

\- Te lo agradezco, Janna, pero no puedo estar en tu habitación. Eso sería como... ¿superraro?  
\- Ah... Pero tenemos una habitación de invitados.  
\- ¿Y porqué no me la ofreciste en primer lugar?

Janna se encogió de hombros.

\- Ok. Vale... Gracias. Me quedaré aquí. Supongo que es mejor que oir a Marco y Star en su habitación..  
\- Bueno... si te tienta la curiosidad, te muestro la cámara de su habitación.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡NO!¡NO! Por Mewni... deberías dejar de hacer eso.  
\- Tú mismo.  
\- Oye... si no te importa, voy a seguir durmiendo... ¡Llevo días acumulando sueño!  
\- Claro.

Una vez que Tom se acostó, Janna sacó un pequeño cuaderno y abrió por una página concreta.

En ella aparecía.

_Plan de Marco (Janna): 23 pasos para salir con Jackie (Tom)_

Un montón de pasos tachados, otros con comentarios a los lados.

_* Ok, Diaz. Si a tí te funcionó con Jackie, también tendría que funcionar con él. Si con esto Tom no se olvida de Star, con nada lo hará. No dejaré que caigas en el mismo error que yo. *_ \- pensó Janna autoconvenciéndose de que lo hacía por Tom.


	18. wholesomeweek3 Día 7: Mewmanoadicto

La noche era calurosa, incluso para el templo monstruoso, que gracias a estar parcialmente excavado en la montaña se mantenía a una temperatura mucho más estable.

Sin embargo, Eclipsa comenzó a notar el ambiente algo fresco. Algo había cambiado.

Estaba demasiado lejos de su esposo, y palpó en su gran cama buscándolo.

\- ¿Globi? - preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Palpó a oscuras. La cama estaba totalmente vacía.

\- ¿Globgor?

* _A lo mejor ha ido a por agua * _\- se preguntó la reina de la oscuridad.

Pero Eclipsa esperó, esperó y esperó y Globgor no regresaba.

* _¿Habrá ido a dar un paseo? ¿Se habrá despertado Meteora y no me he enterado? *_

Eclipsa se levantó y comenzó a recorrer el castillo. La habitación de Meteora estaba en silencio, con Rasticore guardando celósamente la cuna.

\- Rasticore... ¿Has visto a Globgor? - susurró Eclipsa

El lagarto negó con la cabeza.

Eclipsa se acercó a la zona de la cabeza del castillo. Aún en obras, paradas por el horario, por supuesto, el aire era fresco.

Eclipsa comenzaba a preocuparse... * _¿Estará en la cocina?_ * - se preguntó

Bajó a las cocinas y allí encontró una figura grande, como una bola gigante de pelo, estaba en la penumbra con pequeños temblores.

\- ¿Globí? ¿Eres tú?  
\- ¡No me mires!

Sí... Era Globgor, quien sentado de cuclillas estaba con un muslo de carne mordido en su mano.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Has tenido una recaida!

Globgor no era capaz de mirar a su esposa. Se sentía sucio. Había hecho una promesa, pero la había roto. Se dejó caer de lado mientras sin poder evitarlo, mientras sacaba la lengua a través de sus labios cerrados y daba chupetadas a la sabrosa tajada de carne.

* * *

\- ¿Eclipsa? - gritaba por tercera vez Moon  
\- ¡Aquí abajo! - sonó lejos desde el sótano la voz de la exreina  
\- ¿Eclipsa? - repitió ya más abajo  
\- ¡En esta habitación!  
\- Me has dejado preocupada... ¿Para qué necesitais...?

River seguía a su esposa, cargando con unas pesadas cadenas para dragones.

Cuando River, Moon, Star y Marco entraron a la habitación, se toparon una imagen inesperada.  
Globgor estaba encadenado a la pared. Eclipsa tenía un palo con algo en el extremo.

La cara de todos se tornó en sorpresa y los jóvenes en vergüenza, que se pusieron rojos como tomates.

-¡Eclipsa! - protestó River - ¡Estas cosas se avisan! ¡Me voy a llevar a los chicos!  
\- No... creo que esteis interpretando correctamente lo que está pasando aquí - dijo Eclipsa

\- Sólo para que quede claro... ¿no es nada sórdido?. - dijo Moon

\- No... No lo diría así... pero antes de nada... River... ¿Te importaría cambiar las cadenas de Globgor?  
\- Globgor... ¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres? - preguntó River confundido.

El monstruo asintió triste.

\- Ok. - dijo acercándose con total normalidad.  
\- ¡Cuidado! - dijo preocupada Eclisa por la proximidad entre ambos padres. Y alargó el palo hacia la cara de Globgor  
\- ¡Qué pestazo! - se quejó el monstruo

River terminó de poner las cadenas y se alejó.

\- Ok... ¿Nos podeis contar qué demonios está pasando aquí?  
\- Globgor ha tenido una recaída...  
\- ¿Una recaída de qué?  
\- ¡De su mewmadicción!

El monstruo suspiró  
\- Aaaaahh. Sabrosa y deliciosa carne... - dijo melancólico  
\- Esto... ¿Esto va de que no le dejas comer carne?

Eclipsa afirmó.

\- ¡Monstruo! - gritó River  
\- Yo no quería... es sólo que... - intentaba disculparse el monstruo  
\- ¡Tú no! ¡Ella! - dijo señalando a Eclipsa  
\- ¿Yo? ¿Por intentar que no se coma a nadie?

\- River. Ya basta. - dijo su esposa en tono severo.  
\- No esta vez, Moon. ¡Miradlo! Globgor... ¿te importa sonreir?  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Sí... Una así, mostrando todos tus dientes - dijo poniendo el gesto

Y el monstruo imitó.

\- ¿Os parece a vosotros esta la dentadura de un herbívoro? ¡Globgor ha nacido para ser carnívoro! ¡Y debería ser un orgulloso comedor de carne!  
\- ¡River! - protestó su esposa de nuevo - ¡Él era un devorador de mewmanos!  
\- ¿Y qué culpa tiene él de ser el depredador supremo y estar en la cúspide de la pirámide alimenticia? ¿Acaso culpamos al león de comerse una gacela? ¿O a las águilas de cazar ratas?  
\- River... - dijo Marco en mejor tono intentando hacer de voz de la razón -. Estamos hablando de personas. Las personas mueren al ser comidas y eso es asesinato.  
\- Bueno... Sí... podría ser un problema. ¡Pero hay muy mala gente por ahí! Estoy seguro de que a ninguno nos importaría que se comiera a Mina Loveberry, por ejemplo.  
\- Pero yo no quiero matar a nadie... - dijo el monstruo cabizbajo.  
\- Ok... ¿Y qué tal pedir algún favor a las familias de los muertos? Digo yo que de vez en cuando alguien muere, en vez de deshechar el cuerpo...  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso podría! Cariñito... ¿Crees que podrían hacerme el favor? Yo creo que con uno o dos cuerpos me quedaría satisfecho por una temporada.

Aunque parezca imposible, Globgor fue capaz de poner mirada de cachorrito convincente con sus cuatro ojos a la vez.

\- ¡No! ¡Nada de carne mewmana... ni humana... ni de monstruo...! Que estoy diciendo... ¡NADA DE CARNE!

Y alargó el palo otra vez a la cara del monstruo

\- PUAG... ¡QUITA! ¡QUITA!  
\- ¡Torturadora! - se quejó River  
\- ¡Vámonos, River! - dijo Moon empujado a su esposo fuera del lugar

\- Eeeeh... ¿Qué es eso, Eclipsa, que tienes en el palo?  
\- Pescado retrasado.  
\- ¡Huele fatal! ¡Me revuelve el estómago! - se quejó el monstruo  
\- Nada mejor para perder el hambre, ¿eh? Lo siento cariño. Créeme que me duele más a tí que a mí.  
\- ¡Mentirosa! - se oyó la voz de River desde lejos

\- ¿No es una medida un poco extrema? - dijo Marco - Globgor parece muy tranqu...

\- **¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ QUIERO CARNE ! ! ! ! !**

Globgor corrió rápido hacia la salida hasta que la cadena de dragón se tensó haciéndole retroceder.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que esas cadenas aguantarían!

\- Esto... ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar? - preguntó Star  
\- Nada querida... Lo único que lo puede arreglar es tiempo. Globgor necesita esperar a que su ansia de carne desaparezca.  
\- ¿No se puede hacer nada más?  
\- Me temo que no... Bueno... sólo una cosa. Intentad mantener esto en secreto. Lo último que ahora necesita Globgor es público.  
\- Aaaaaaaaaahhhh. - Star miró preocupadamente a Marco quien le devolvió la misma mirada.  
\- ¿Donde está el dragón? - preguntó una nueva voz  
\- Janna... No... Me temo que ha habido una confusión... ¿Tom? ¡ ¿Ferguson? ! ¡ ¿Alfonzo? !  
\- ¿Es aquí donde vais a soltar un dragon? ¡Tío! ¡Sabes que somos fans de Dragones y Mazmorras! ¿Cómo haces algo así y no nos avisas?  
\- ¡Yo no he dicho nada de un dragón! - protestó Marco  
\- Oye... ¿Y porqué ese tipo está encadenado? ¡ ¿ Es un sacrificio al dragón ? !  
\- Ya me gustaría. - dijo Janna - pero Eclipsa jamás sacrificaría a Globgor.  
\- ¿Os conoceis?  
\- Sí... Ella es la reina de la oscuridad y él es su marido. Así que deduzco que es algún tipo de actuación sado con público. ¡Tía! ¡Eres más oscura de lo que jamás me imaginé y por eso te admiro!  
\- ¡Esto no es sado! Si lo fuera no usaría estas cadenas...

Todos callaron unos segundos.

\- Globgor sólo necesita tranquilidad, ¿vale?  
\- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Janna  
\- Es un problema de adicción.  
\- ¡Tío! - saltó Alfonzo - ¡Yo también he tenido un problema! ¡Era adicto al azucar! - dijo sacando una bolsa - ¿Sabes lo que hice? ¡Cambiarlo por edulcorantes! Prueba uno. - dijo acercando sus dedos con una gominola en ellos.  
\- ¡No! - gritaron Eclipsa, Marco y Star a la vez  
\- ¿Eh?  
Globgor metió todos los dedos en su boca y pasó la lengua por todo...  
\- ¡Muy riiiicooo!  
\- ¡Oye!... Me has dejado los dedos todos babeados. Vale que yo también lo hago, pero sólo con mis dedos, no con los de otro.  
\- Tienes un sabor delicioso... - dijo con los ojos totalmente saltones, la boca entreabierta y salivando.  
\- ¿Ok? - contestó dando un paso dar para atrás.  
\- ¡Alfonzo! - dijo Marco tirando de él hacia atrás - ¡Es adicto a la carne!  
\- ¿Ah?  
\- ¡ ¡ A LA CARNE HUMANA ! !  
\- ¿QUÉ?  
\- ¡Yo te comprendo! - dijo Ferguson - Yo también he pasado por un problema de adición a la carne.  
\- ¿Y cómo lo superaste? - preguntó Star  
\- ¿Quien ha dicho que lo haya superado?  
\- Oye, tú, gordito, tiene el más apetitoso de los alrededores... Mucha carne y muy sabrosa...  
\- ¡Globgor! - se quejó su esposa  
\- ¡Es un chiste! ¡Es un chiste!  
\- ¡No me vengas con esas! ¡Los dos sabemos que no lo es! ¡Deja de mirarlo!  
\- Lo siento - dijo Globgor hundiendo su mirada en el suelo  
\- Ok... Yo creo que ya nos vamos... ¿verdad Alfonzo? - dijo empujando a su amigo  
\- Sí. Esto más que dragones y mazmorras se parece cada vez más a mazmorras, mazmorras y más mazmorras, versión hard.

Los chicos desaparecieron

\- Esto... ¿Le ha pasado antes?  
\- Sí... Cuando salíamos... tuvo un par de recaidas.  
\- Y... sé que la pregunta es incómoda pero, ¿se comió a alguien? - dijo Star  
\- Nadie bueno, por suerte. - contestó Eclipsa quitándole importancia  
\- Pero nunca más desde que se lo prometí - dijo Globgor -. ¡Me siento tan sucio!  
\- Vamos, amigo... ¡Tampoco es tan grave! - dijo Tom - No te has comido a nadie todavía, ¿no?  
\- Sólo unos muslos... Ni siquiera sé de qué son. Sólo que son de rica caaarne.  
\- Pues ya está... La cuestión es... ¿cómo puedes curar tu adicción a la carne? Janna... ¿No podrías hacerle el truco ese de Marco?  
\- Sí, supongo...

Janna fue caminando hacia la esquina opuesta.  
\- ¿Se puede saber que haces?  
\- No cuestiones mis métodos, Marco. Necesito que todos esteis en mi campo de visión.  
\- ¿Eh?

Janna sacó el neuralizador y pegó un flashazo a todos que quedaro en shock.

\- Ya sabeis como va esto. No he hecho nada. Los hombres de negro no existen, blablablabla...

Y acercándose a Globgor

\- Cuando chasquee los dedos y diga tu nombre te quedarás inconsciente y te volverás sugestionable.

Janna retornó a su posición y esperó que todos volvieran a la normalidad.

\- ¿Has... hecho algo? - preguntó Tom confuso.  
\- Lo importante viene ahora.

Se acercó a Globgor - ¡Globgor! - chasqueó los dedos y el monstruo cayó dormido.

\- ¿Cómo diaglos lo hace? - preguntó Marco  
\- Muy... interesante - dijo Moon intrigada

\- Ok, Globgor. Cuando huelas la carne, te parecerá repulsiva.

Volvió a chasquear los dedos.

Tras ir y volver por un trozo de carne, le hizo oler delante de todos, que miraban con atención.

\- ¡PUAG! ¡Qué pestazo! - se quejó el monstruo

Janna sonrió y elevó el pulgar de la mano libre sonriendo.

Globgor volvió a respirar profundo

\- ¡Es repulsivo!

Y otra respiración más

\- Es... repulsivamente... atractivo...

Y otra más

\- ¡Repulsivamente delicioso!

\- Ok... Un fracaso. - dijo Janna retirando la pieza del alcance olfativo del monstruo - ¿Mi conclusión? Globgor está enamorado de la carne. Lo siento. Mis técnicas no funcionan contra el amor.

\- ¡ QUIERO CARNE !  
\- Oh, Globi... Cuanto siento que tengas que pasar por esto.  
\- ¡ ¡ ¡ CARNE ! ! !

\- Eclipsa... ¿De verdad no podemos ayudar en nada?  
\- No. Sólo hay que dejarlo tranquilo. Bueno... supongo que podeis ayudarme a hacer guardia.  
\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

* * *

Eclipsa conversaba preocupadamente con Moon mientras se acercaban a la entrada de la mazmorra.  
A la entrada, una tierna escena, donde Marco dormía como podía sobre el respaldo de su silla mientras Star dormía abrazada desde su silla y con medio cuerpo apoyado sobre las piernas de Marco

\- Aaaaawwww... ¡Son tan lindos! - dijo Eclipsa enternecida por la escena  
\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! - gritó a continuación

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo Star despertándose  
\- ¡Te has quedado dormida, hija! - le dijo Moon con severidad.  
\- Marco tenía razón... - dijo mientras se estiraba -. Deberíamos haber traído café en un termo.  
\- ¿DONDE ESTÁ? - preguntó Eclipsa aterrorizada  
\- ¿Cómo que... eeeeeEEEeeee...

Star miraba hacia la habitación. Las cadenas estaban sueltas, no rotas, sin señal de Globgor por ningún lado.  
\- ¿La llave? ¿Dónde está la llave? ¡La llevaba encima! ¡MARCOO!

* * *

\- Tengo el rastro- dijo Willoughby  
\- ¿Estás seguro?  
\- Que sea un perro que habla e inteligente no significa que mi olfato no funcione.  
\- De verdad... te lo agradezco mucho. - dijo Star  
\- No importa. Te debía una, ¿recuerdas? ¡Por aquí!

El grupo siguió al perro y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior hacia el bosque.  
\- ¡El rastro es más fuerte! ¡Huele a barbacoa!  
\- Nonononono... Globi, resiste - dijo Eclipsa

* * *

Por fin llegaron a la zona. ¡Había mucha gente allí! Star los conocía. Eran Johansen y otra gente de los pantanos, que conoció durante su fiesta de iniciación de la Bestia de Boggabah.

\- Justo a tiempo - dijo el exrey  
\- ¡River! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te lo prohibí expresamente!  
\- Lo sé, cariño. Pero estás equivocada. ¡Globgor lo necesitaba! ¡Míralo ahora!

Globgor tenía un estómago dilatado, como si fuera una mujer embarazada, totalmente echado con cára de éxtasis, que se apagó en cuanto vió a su esposa.

\- Yo... Lo siento, mi estrella oscura... Siento haber faltado a mi promesa.  
\- ¡Dime que no te has comido a nadie!  
\- Oh, no... No teníamos a ningún enemigo ahora mismo - dijo River -. Ha sido una barbacoa tradicional de cazadores. Hemos cazado y hemos comido nuestra caza... y algunos cabricerdos más de aperitivo.  
\- ¡Me he llenado de aperitivos! - dijo Globgor mientras se acariciaba la panza.  
\- Pero... ¿Estás bien?  
\- Oh, sí... Una digestión un poco pesada. No estoy acostumbrado a no poder cambiar el tamaño de mi estómago, pero dentro de una hora estaré genial.  
\- ¿Nada de hambre? ¿No echas de menos... nada?  
\- ¿Lo dices por lo de la carne mewmana? Nooooo... River me ha contado el secreto.  
\- ¿Qué secreto?  
\- Que la carne de mewmano sabe carne de cabricerdo. - dijo River  
\- ¡Tú no sabes como sabe un mewmano, River! - protestó su esposa  
\- Claro que sí, Moon. ¿Que hay de aquella vez que nos quedamos atascados mis compañeros y yo en la montaña atrapados por tantos días que tuvimos que comernos a los muertos?  
\- ¿De qué hablas? - respondió Moon confusa  
\- Eso fue una película, papá. - comentó Star - Marco y yo te la pusimos para distraerte y que no montaras otra fiesta.  
\- Es verdad. - dijo rascándose la cabeza - ¡Bueno! ¡Da igual! ¡Estoy seguro que saben a lo mismo!  
\- ¿Te das cuenta, cariño? - dijo Globgor a Eclipsa - ¡No he estado echando de menos la carne de mewmano! ¡Sólo la carne! Eso no es tan malo, ¿verdad?  
\- No, no, claro que no. - dijo Star - Casi todos comemos carne.

Eclipsa sin embargo, no se quitaba la preocupación

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Vas a volver a tu antigua dieta?

\- ¡No hagas caso a estos comeflores, Globgor! ¡Tú deberías comer carne siempre! ¡Estás hecho para ser carnívoro! - animó River  
\- River... Nos vamos a casa... - dijo Moon con un tono muy poco amistoso, levantando su brazo y señalando la dirección.  
\- Pero...  
\- ¡AHORA! Vamos a tener una larga conversación sobre meterse en vidas ajenas.  
\- Está bien.

Pero al acercarse al monstruo le susurró "Mantente firme"

\- Había pensado que... bueno... si como carne como... una vez a la semana... no la echaría de menos. - rogó Globgor a Eclipsa  
\- Mmmmmmmmm.  
Su esposa no terminaba de estar convencida  
\- ¿Por favor?  
\- Supongo que podemos probar.

La gente de alrededor saltó de alegría.  
\- ¡Este grandullón ha sido la mejor Bestia de Boggabah que jamás hayamos tenido! - dijo Eddie

Globgor se levantó y se unió a los demás en su fiesta.

Eclipsa se quedó atrás, acompañada de los chicos, con mirada preocupada.

\- Estoy segura de que Globgor sabe lo que hace. - dijo Star intentando consolar a la exreina - Si dice que no echará la carne de menos, ¡le creo!  
\- Sí... yo también - dijo la reina de la oscuridad suspirando  
\- ¿Y cual es el problema, Eclipsa?  
\- ¿Has visto que tripa? ¿Y si se pone gordo, Star?

La exreina de la oscuridad suspiró una vez más mucho más fuerte, y los jóvenes intercambiaron una sonrisa.  
\- Me gustan tanto sus músculos... - dijo Eclipsa  
\- A veces me cuesta mucho creer que no seamos parientes - respondió Star.


	19. ¿Qué ocurrió, Toffee?

TOC, TOC

\- ¿Sí? - dijo la voz quejumbrosa de Ludo  
\- Hola, hermano... Esto... tienes una visita. - dijo la cabeza de Dennis que se asomó por la puerta  
\- No estoy para visitas ahora mismo.  
\- Lo sé, pero...

¡BUM!. La puerta se abrió de golpe

\- ¡Qué pasa, Ludo! - apareció Star de repente apartando la puerta con sus clásicas patadas  
\- ¡AAaaaaah! ¡ ¿Te parece bonito dar esos sustos a la gente? !  
\- Estooo... Yo suelo abrir las puertas así... y me pareció gracioso recordar los viejos tiempooooooooss... ¡Wow...! Estás mucho peor que tu hermano.

Y es que Dennis tenía una pierna escayolada. Pero Ludo estaba totalmente escayolado de arriba a abajo, tumbado en su cama.

\- Has escogido el peor día para aceptar mi invitación. Como ves, voy a estar indispuesto unos días.  
\- ¿Unos días? Si es lo que parece, necesitarás un mes o más por lo menos.  
\- Ah, Star... Una de las ventajas de luchar contra tí es que me obligaste a buscar formas de curarme más rápido. ¡ ¿ Yudo ? !  
\- ¿Sí, hermano?

Una de las hermanas de Ludo asomó. Probablemente una de las pocas cuyo aspecto era más agradable a la vista de toda la familia. Ella también tenía vendada una pierna y un brazo escayolado.

\- ¿Qué tal va el resucitaKappas?  
\- Aún cociendo. Media hora más para terminar y enfriar y estará listo.  
\- Ok.  
\- ¿ResucitaKappas? - preguntó confundida Star  
\- Uno de los pocos legados familiares que realmente merecen la pena. Un potingue repugnante cuya ingestión es una tortura, pero que te deja como nuevo en un día o dos, incluso aunque ahora tenga huesos rotos.  
\- Parece práctico  
\- La pega es que el dolor de todo el proceso de curación lo sufres de golpe. Es tan doloroso que te lo piensas si sólo tienes un hueso roto. Pero en casos como este, merece la pena acortar el proceso.  
\- Eso suena doloroso.  
\- Más de lo que puedas imaginarte.

Star miró a los alrededores. Esta habitación estaba parcialmente negra por las paredes y olía un poco a ceniza, pero la parte del castillo por el que había entrado estaba aún mucho peor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que os ha pasado? Teneis medio castillo destrozado... otra vez, y todos teneis lesiones.  
\- Todos no. Menudo supo esconderse. Le envidio.  
\- ¿Esconderse? ¿De quién?  
\- No te lo tomes a mal, pero no es asunto tuyo. - respondió Ludo apático  
\- ¿Eh? Entonces... ¿para qué me has llamado?  
\- ¡Yo no te he llamado! - dijo con tono irritado  
\- Hermano... Yo...

Dennis miraba al suelo

\- ¿Has sido tú, Dennis? ¿Por qué?  
\- Piénsalo bien, Ludo. ¿Y si ese tipo vuelve? ¡La próxima vez podría ser peor!  
\- ¡Bah!... Estaba claro que buscaba a Toffee. Teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo, dudo que lo volvamos a ver.

Escuchar ese nombre de nuevo hizo a Star saltar de un respingo.

\- ¿Toffee? ¿Pero se puede saber de qué hablas?  
\- Hermano... Cuéntaselo. Ella ha estado tan involucrada en lo de Toffee como tú.  
\- ¡Star no tuvo a Toffee dentro de él!  
\- Bueno... Técnicamente estuve dentro de Toffee, quien a su vez estuvo dentro de tí... - dijo pensativa  
\- Y ella te ayudó a quitártelo de encima, ¿no es verdad? Es lo que contabas en la obra.  
\- Ahhh... Está bien. Total, no puedo hacer gran cosa... Ocurrió antes de ayer.

* * *

_Dos días antes..._

\- ¿Sabes lo último? - preguntó uno de sus hermanos  
\- ¿De qué hablas, Dudo?  
\- De papá.  
\- Si no se ha muerto, no me interesa. - respondió apático volviendo a su periódico  
\- ¡Un tipo ha ido a buscarlo y le ha dado una paliza!  
\- ¡Vaya! ¡Por fín buenas noticias! - dijo Ludo

* * *

_Star interrumpe..._

\- Wow... A veces he tenido roces con mi madre, pero... ¿desear que le hagan daño? ¿No eso es demasiado?  
\- ¡JA! ¿Tú te crees que tu madre es mala? ¡Cuando estaba en uno de mis peores momentos se acercó a ofrecerme ayuda! ¿Sabes cuantas veces me ha ayudado ese... tipo al que tengo la desgracia de llamar padre? ¡NI UNA!  
\- Ok, ok...  
\- No deberías haber mencionado eso - susurró Dennis -. Es un tema muy sensible para él.

Ludo subió considerablemente el tono, pasando a un fuerte enojo.

\- Toda la vida ha sido un vago y un abusón que no dudaba en culparnos de sus problemas. Todas las noches contándonos cómo nuestra familia había sido poderosa y había estado en lo más alto del poder de Mewni, y que lo tuvo que echar todo a perder cuando los lagartos nos secuestraron y tuvo que sacrificar su poder por salvar la cabeza de sus hijos. ¡JA! Aún recuerdo creerme esas patrañas... como si no fuera porque en realidad es un cobarde cuando se enfrenta a alguien que de verdad pueda patearle el trasero.  
\- Perdona por haber sacado el tem... - intentó disculparse Star  
\- Nonono... Ahora que me has hecho hablar, vas a escucharlo todo. Precísamente porque es un cobarde, quería que nos convirtiéramos en lo que él no logró ser. Un déspota sin escrúpulos, hambriento de poder, capaz de aplastar a cualquiera. Y así nos educó, o al menos a mis hermanos mayores. Los que heredarían "la corona", como si nuestro reino no se hubiera convertido en polvo hace tiempo. Por eso se burlaba de los más pequeños. Y sobre todo de mí, que siempre me decía que era un debilucho y un enano que no llegaría a nada.  
¿Sabes lo que es que tu padre se ría y anime a que un hermano pegue y humille a otro?  
\- Soy hija única.  
\- ¡Pues es horrible! Mi padre le decía a Chudo que me hiciera dormir fuera con cualquier excusa, solo para divertirse. ¡Le encantaba fastidiarme! Rudo desapareció un día y no supimos más de él. Frudo y Crudo pelearon a muerte... y Fruyo cayó... Y el día que Crudo murió... ¡Él me acusó de matarlo! ¡ÉL! ¡Que estaba siempre provocándonos para que nos peleasemos! Y aunque tuviera motivos, ¡fue un accidente! ¡Me echó de casa! Ese malnacido no podía tolerar que "su corona" recayera sobre el más patético, debilucho, tonto y enano de la familia, por supuesto. ¡Me desheredó y me echó!

Star jamás se había imaginado que Ludo llevara tanta oscuridad dentro. Pero no una oscuridad creada y malvada. Un peso horrible provocado por su propio padre.

\- ¿Y tu madre no hizo nada?  
\- ¿Mi madre? Mi madre sólo hace lo que mi padre dice. Y si se le ocurre cuestionarle lo mínimo, la amenaza si está sobrio, y si está borracho, que es la mayor parte del tiempo, le da una bofetada para que sepa quien manda. Y ella lo premia teniendo otro hijo. ¡Parece que le gusta!

Esta historia de Ludo, por dura que fuera, le sonaba cercana, porque en la Tierra habían hablado varias veces sobre la violencia familiar. Pero siempre le había sonado como algo lejano... extremo. Oskar era el caso de familia más desestructurada que conocía. Un mal divorcio y una mala relación con su madre, pero no había violencia al fin y al cabo. Desde luego nada ni remotamente cercano a lo que Ludo le estaba contando.

\- Aaaaah... Pero se la devolví. Tardé años en tener una buena oportunidad, pero lo hice. ¡Claro que sí! Le envié unas invitaciones falsas a una fiesta de hidromiel gratis. ¡Sabía que no podría resistirse! Y cuando se llevó a todos fuera del castillo, ¡le cambié todas las cerraduras y los dejé fuera!  
¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAjajajaja... !  
\- Ya... sólo había un problema. Te olvidaste de nosotros - dijo su hermano Cudo  
\- Yaaaa. Bueno... Creía que lo de la varita sería más rápido.  
\- Reconócelo... No tenías intención de volver. - insistió su hermano  
\- Ok, ok... Reconozco que en ese momento, estaba demasiado cegado con la varita para pensar en otra cosa... Porque, Star, tú no lo sabes, pero esto también es culpa de mi padre. El día que estaba de buen humor, cuando aún éramos más pequeños, nos contaba como la malvada reina mewmana, con su omnipotente varita, aterrorizaba a todos los monstruos.  
\- Síiiii... Es una historia bastante común entre los monstruos. - comentó Star  
\- Ya... Pero no que el plan de mi padre es que un ejército de hijos, reclamarían la varita.  
\- ¿Reclamar? Querrás decir "robar".  
\- Lo mismo da, que da lo mismo. Así que siendo pequeño, soñaba ya en hacerme con la varita para demostrar a mi padre que no era el debilucho que él creía. Pero cuando crecí y me echó, la quise para reirme en su cara cuando viera lo que había perdido y patearle personalmente el trasero.  
\- Tarde... Destruimos la varita. - apuntó Star  
\- Lo sé. Estaba en la barbacoa, ¿recuerdas?  
\- Cierto, cierto...  
\- Pero da igual...He estado esforzándome mucho para olvidarme de la varita, ¿sabes? Bueno...antes intenté otras cosas, como buscar otros artefactos. Incluso una vez encontré un universo espejo donde había otra princesa que tenía una campana mágica y había otro Glossarick... Era mujer y rosa... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Indexia!...  
\- Indexia... Indexia... ¡No fastidies! ¿Indexia es real?  
\- ¿La conoces?  
\- No... Pero Glossarick me dijo que tenía más hermanos. Tableaucontenta, Indexica, Chapterra y Footnotryck.  
\- Has dicho Indexica, no Indexia.  
\- Será un apodo corto, ¿no?  
\- Puede... o puede que estuviera alucinando. La verdad es que estar tanto tiempo en el vacío puede volver loco a cualquiera. ¿Puedes creerte que un día te ví volando en forma de mariposa con Marco encadenado a tí en medio del vacío?

Star sabía que no había alucinado, pero probablemente no era el momento de dar explicaciones.

\- Totalmente.  
\- Sí... Pasé mucho tiempo para darme cuenta que todo esto había pasado por mis padres. Toda esa obsesión por la varita y el poder, ¡era suya, no mía! Pero no te libras de algo así tan fácilmente. Si no hubiera sido por Dennis... creo que jamás habría salido de ese círculo vicioso.  
\- No te quites mérito, hermano- dijo Dennis  
\- ¡No! Es totalmente cierto. En el fondo creo que no lograba librarme de la idea de hacerme con la varita otra vez porque aún quería ser admirado... Hasta que me dí cuenta que YA era admirado por mi hermano y podía echarlo a perder precísamente por la dichosa varita.  
Tanto tiempo buscando la admiración de extraños o el desgraciado de mi padre, cuando realmente tenía a alguien a mi lado que ya lo hacía. Además... me dí cuenta que, si bien no sería ese ser omnipotente con la varita, todo por lo que había pasado me había hecho más fuerte. Había hecho grandes cosas. Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas. Cuando tuve la mitad de la varita, la alimentaba con dolor, y hacía tiempo que había dejado de importarme sufrir.  
¿Por qué habría de temer ya a mi padre? Quizás si peleara con él me daría una paliza. ¿Y? No me sometería. Nunca más... Además, si algo he aprendido es que un lider no tiene porqué pelear sólo. Jamás habría conquistado el reino así, ¿verdad?. ¡Deberías haber visto a mi padre cuando fuí a por mis hermanos!  
\- ¡Es cierto! - dijo Fludo orgulloso - Dió un gran discurso para pedirnos perdón y que nos fuéramos con él. Pensé que papá iba a pegarle un puñetazo...  
\- Ojalá lo hubiera hecho... - masculló Ludo  
\- Y sus antiguos trabajadores le dijeron... "si toca un pelo a nuestro jefe, lo lamentará". Y agachó la cabeza... ¡Recordaré ese momento durante toda mi vida!  
\- ¡Ya os lo he dicho! ¡Es un cobarde!... En fin... ¡Qué a gusto me he quedado!  
\- Me alegro... así podremos retomar... - intentó continuar Star  
\- Sí, sí, sí... Una última cosa. Star... durante mucho tiempo, me hice esa idea de tí que me contaba mi padre, de una reina... o princesa en este caso, malvada que no tenía derecho a ese objeto. Y cada vez que me vencías, las humillaciones de mi padre resonaban en mi cabeza "¡Inútil! ¡Debilucho! ¡Fracasado", así que acabé incluso teniendo una fijación con derrotarte.  
\- El día que te llevaste el libro se puede decir que lo lograste.

Ludo recordó como en aquel universo espejo falló estrepitosamente.

\- Ya... pero tenía la varita de Toffee. Créeme... sin ella no lo habría conseguido. Pero en cualquier caso, lo que quiero decir es que no tenía ningún derecho. ¡Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que habías entregado a Eclipsa la varita y el trono! ¡Así, sin más!  
\- Sin más, no. Era lo correcto. Ya sabes... La alta comisión había alterado el trono...  
\- ¿Y qué más da? ¡La cuestión es que las historias sobre las Butterfly codiciosas no podían ser más falsas! Jamás fuí merecedor de esa varita. Lo que quiero decir es que lo... looooo... loo sssssi... loooo ssieee...

Ludo se quedó atascado intentando expresarse.

\- ¿Lo sientes? - intentó desatascarle Star  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Eso! Lo lamento y tal.  
\- Bah... No pasa nada. Además... te llevaste la peor parte.  
\- Ya. Supongo que sí fuí un villano patético despues de todo.  
\- Yo más bien diría... ¿entrañable?

Ludo sonrió, o algo parecido.

\- Ahora sí... Ahora sí que me he quedado a gusto del todo. Star... Te agradezco mucho tu visita. Muchas gracias. Ya puedes irte.  
\- Ludo... ¿te has olvidado?  
\- Mmmm... No, no creo. Creo que ya lo he contado todo.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de la visita de quien os hizo esto y todo eso?  
\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí!... Hablando de mi padre me había olvidado. Volvamos a empezar...

* * *

_Dos días antes..._

\- ¿Sabes lo último? - preguntó uno de sus hermanos  
\- ¿De qué hablas, Dudo?  
\- De papá.  
\- Si no se ha muerto, no me interesa. - respondió apático volviendo a su periódico  
\- ¡Un tipo ha ido a buscarlo y le ha dado una paliza!  
\- ¡Vaya! ¡Por fín buenas noticias! - dijo Ludo -. Espera... ¿Cómo te has enterado?  
\- Esto... mamá llamó  
\- ¡Y para qué contestas! Puede ser otra de sus lacrimógenas historias para que volvais.  
\- No, no creo. Me dijo que era un lagarto, muy fuerte y cruel. Le preguntó por Toffee.  
\- ¿Toffee? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que está muerto!  
\- Sí... Eso le debió decir papá. Por lo visto quería encontrar a su asesino... ¡Es posible que esté viviendo hacia aquí!  
\- Mmmm... Suena muy raro... ¿No será que papá nos la quiere devolver haciéndonos que abandonemos el castillo para ocuparlo él?  
\- No. Mamá parecía aterrorizada de verdad.  
\- ¿Y cuando ocurrió eso?  
\- Acaba de llamar.  
\- Entonces tenemos tiempo. Activad las trampas, vamos a tomar algunas medidas de precaución...

\- Eso no será necesario. - dijo una voz que no supo ver de donde procedía. Y de entre las sombras, Seth apareció.  
\- Pero cómo...  
\- Digamos que soy muy rápido, y sé como usar las sombras a mi favor.  
\- ¡Me da igual! ¡Largo de mi casa!  
\- Oh... no te preocupes. No tengo intención de quedarme aquí. Ludo, ¿verdad? Déjame que me presente. Me llamo Seth. No se si habrás oido hablar de mí.  
\- ¡LARGO... DE... MI... CASA!

El lagarto continuó como si Ludo no hubiera dicho nada.

\- Verás, Ludo. Tengo un asunto entre manos y es posible que necesite tu ayuda. Si lo haces por las buenas, me iré, y tú hasta podrías salir beneficiado. Si por el contrario, te niegas a ayudarme, podemos hacer esto por las malas.  
\- ¡No hay nada que quiera de tí!  
\- ¿Seguro? He oído que siempre has deseado tener una varita mágica.

\- ¿Eh? - Ludo dudó por un segundo - ¿Y qué? ¡La varita ha sido destruida!  
\- Sí... pero hay más fuentes de poder en este universo, tan poderosas o más que esa varita.  
\- Me da igual. No lo quiero.  
\- ¿O quizás otra cosa? ¿Dinero? He oído que mantener un castillo como este es algo muy costoso.

Ludo dudó ante esto. Él había hablado con Star sobre el porqué ahora trabajaba de vez en cuando en el teatro. Salvo sus hermanos, él, y Star si estuvo atenta, nadie más tenía porqué saber eso. Aunque claro, es un pueblo pequeño y la administración que le reclamaba el dinero debía saberlo también.

\- Ahora mismo sólo quiero una cosa.

El septaríano movió sus manos para que Ludo se expresase.

\- ¡QUÉ TE LARGUES DE MI CASA!  
\- Por supuesto. Pero antes tendrás que ayudarme.  
\- ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡FUEEEEEERAAAAAAA!  
\- Vamos... Deberías hacer lo que te dice - dijo Fudo apoyando su mano en el hombro del lagarto.

Seth agarró su mano y la estrujó haciendo crujir sus huesos.

\- No me gusta que me toquen sin permiso. - dijo el lagarto.  
\- ¡Te arrepentirás de hacer eso a mi hermano! - gritó Ludo - ¡AL ATAQUE!

* * *

Tras varios minutos de huesos rotos, múltiples moratores, con la habitación lleno de Kappas inconscientes, Seth miraba de pié sin ningún rasguño al Ludo aplastado y magullado en el suelo.

\- ¿Te rindes ya?  
\- ¡JAMÁS!

Seth sonrió

\- ¿Sabes? Para ser un pequeñajo, tienes valor. Eso es algo que respeto. ¿Y sabes qué? No quiero acerte daño. Ir torturando a la gente por ahí hace que te ganes una mala fama y cuando te quieres dar cuenta, tienes a todo un ejército molestándote con sus vanos intentos de matarte, pero gastando todo tu tiempo entre lucha y lucha. ¿De verdad merece la pena hacer las cosas así? Mira bien tu casa, Ludo. A estas alturas yo podría haberme ido sin que tuvieras un rasguño... Hasta podrías haber sacado algo. ¿Por qué no cooperas de una vez?  
\- Vete... de... mi... casa... -jadeó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía  
\- Ya te lo he dicho. Lo haré... en cuanto me ayudes.

Ludo le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo de la mano.

\- Oh... Ese dedo aún lo tienes sano. Déjame que le ponga remedio.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAh - gritó mientras crujió uno de los pocos dedos sanos que le quedaba  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora hablarás?  
\- Nunca...  
\- Bueno... Veo que causarte dolor físico no te doblega. ¿Qué tal el dolor emocional? He oído que harías lo que fuera por tus hermanos.

Seth levantó a Dennis, inconsciente, sacó un cuchillo del cinturón y lo puso en su cuello.

\- Dime... ¿La vida de tu hermano tiene suficiente valor para tí?  
\- ¡VALE! ¡VALE! ¡ESPERA! ¡NO HAGAS ESO!  
\- Bien... Deberíamos haber comenzado por aquí.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
\- A Toffee.

Ludo se quedó un segundo en shock escuchando la petición del lagarto loco.

\- No puedo. Toffee está muerto.  
\- Lo sé. He oido la historia de la batalla contra Star Butterfly, y tu golpe de gracia. ¿Es cierta?

Ludo afirmó.

\- ¿Quedó algún resto de él?

Ludo dudó un segundo, no pudiendo evitar mirar hacia cierto sitio.

\- No. - dijo poco convicente.  
\- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que no sabes mentir? - dijo caminando hacia un estante donde por un momento, Ludo había mirado.

El estante parecía normal. Había varios botes con diversos potingues. Sólo uno, estaba tapado por una tela.  
Seth lo retiró.

Y en un frasco de formol, flotaba una cabeza pútrida de un lagarto, con un rostro mezcla de carne despellejada y hueso, con sólo una de las cuencas con un ojo aún se movía.

\- Vaya, vaya... Mira a quien tenemos aquí.

* * *

Ludo recordó que cuando volvió al vacío, despues de que Star venciera a Toffee, se distrajo hablando con el ojo en vacío. Lo había guardado antes de saltar... Hasta que el ojo se movió por sí sólo entre sus manos. Asustado, lo lanzó lejos.

Luego acabó en aquel planetoide de basura. Y un día el ojo, ya convertido en una cabeza, cayó allí.  
\- Hola, Ludo. - le dijo la cabeza con la voz de Toffee aunque rota.

El pájaro, completamente desquiciado, lo golpeó con un grueso palo hasta volver a dejarlo reducido a un ojo otra vez.

Y con el tiempo el ojo volvió a crecer. Y Ludo volvió a descargar su ira contra él. Y otra vez, y otra vez. Harto de repetirse, decidió probar a tirarlo en un bote lleno de líquido, en lugar de destruirlo. Desde ese día, no creció más.

Y comenzó a torturar a Toffee, gastándole bromas, burlándose de él, contándole aburridas historias y a veces enseñándole el trasero. Lo poco que podía reflejar en sus músculos la última forma de Toffee parecía indicar que era una forma de tortura para él, así que Ludo lo hizo con asiduidad, hasta que ocurrío su regreso con su hermano. Allí decidió tapar el bote y olvidarse de él.

* * *

Seth retiró la cabeza, la apoyó en el suelo, con el cuchillo se cortó como hizo con Mina, y dejó que su sangre regara aquel despojo.

Entonces como había pasado con Rasticore antes, la cabeza comenzó a curarse, a aparecer nuevos huesos, pero también había un engrudo oscuro que se revolvía, y su crecimiento parecía luchar entre esas dos fuerzas.

Toffee reaparecía, y gritaba mientras aquella mezcla se retorcía y ser reordenaba hasta dar un cuerpo nuevo.

Esa reacción causaba algún efecto extraño. El cuerpo, a diferencia del de Rasticore, parecía humeante en el proceso de curación. Un vapor nauseabundo manaba del lagarto mientras se retorcía en posición fetal mientras todo acababa.

Finalmente calló, respiró varias veces de forma profunda, y abrió los ojos.

\- Hola otra vez, Toffee.

Toffee miró desconcertado al otro lagarto. Se levantó y se arrodilló en posición de lealtad ante Seth.

\- Señor.  
\- Déjate de formalidades. Levántate. Mira tu entorno. Supongo que estarás un poco desorientado ahora mismo.  
\- Estoy en el castillo de Ludo. - dijo con confianza y serenidad  
\- ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora lo reconoces! ¡Me lo robaste, maldito reptíl! - dijo la voz de Ludo detrás  
\- Oh... Ludo... Estás ahí. El desprecio es mutuo.  
\- He oído que lograste destruir la magia - dijo Seth  
\- Eso creía... Pero de alguna forma debí fallar, porque Star Butterfly logró regresar, transformarse y atacarme. Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en eso y no lo comprendo.  
\- ¿Alguna teoría? - preguntó Seth curioso  
\- Supongo que las reinas podrán poner en marcha la magia otra vez. Quizás si no hubiera abandonado a la princesa allí, habría funcionado...  
\- Puede ser. Y dime... Si lo hubieras logrado con ella fuera, ¿crees que podría haber vuelto a entrar de alguna manera a ese reino de la magia?  
Toffee se dió la vuelta, y Ludo pudo ver un atisbo de mueca de disgusto.

\- No lo creo.

\- ¿Qué tal aquel santuario del que me hablaste? ¿Sabes donde está ese santuario?  
\- No lo sé. Nunca lo encontré.

Pero Toffee recordaba vagamente donde podía estar. Porque cuando estuvo allí, pudo sentir la magia, los torrentes hacia las diferentes dimensiones, y como él usó parte de ese torrente para viajar a Mewni una vez que asimiló la magia. Una magia que, ahora que comenzaba a pensarlo, no sentía allí.

\- Señor, - dijo Toffee confundido -. ¿Ha destruido la magia? No... puedo sentirla. Es como si siguiera muerta.

Seth sonrió.

\- ¿Tanto te extraña? - preguntó Seth  
\- No... Era el plan... Supongo... Pero...

Toffee estaba confundido.

\- ¿Acaso pensabas otra cosa?

Toffee no dijo nada. Se quedó pensativo, recordando el pasado.

\- Eso significa que, ¿hemos ganado?  
\- En otras circunstancias, significaría que estaríamos en condiciones de reclamar nuestro territorio. Pero hay un pequeño problema. Mira por la ventana.

Toffee no podía imaginarse qué tipo de problema podría entenderse al mirar por la ventana de un castillo en un bosque.  
Pero cuando miró, lo comprendió. O más bien lo contrario. Se encontró con la sorpresa de no comprender nada.

\- ¿Qué hace este castillo en la Tierra? - preguntó confuso  
\- No lo llaman Tierra. Ahora lo llaman Earth-ni. Las dimensiones se han fusionado.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Es un efecto secundario de la supresión de la magia? Nunca creí...  
\- No. Por lo visto fue el último hechizo de la chica que te atacó.  
\- Star. - susurró Toffee  
\- Por eso hay que intentar poner la magia de nuevo en marcha. Hay que revertir este hechizo para recuperar Mewni como era.

El cuerpo de Toffee reaccionó con desagrado a ese comentario.

\- Señor... ¿Cómo acabó con la magia?

Seth fue ahora quien se puso a mirar por la ventana, mientras Toffee se alejaba mirando a Ludo.

\- No lo hice yo. Fueron las cuatro reinas. Ellas destruyeron la magia, como el cuento.  
\- ¿Reinas?  
\- Moon, Star, Eclipsa y Meteora.  
\- ¡ ¿ Eclipsa ? !  
\- ¿Te sorprende volver a oir su nombre? Mmmm... Curioso. Pensaba que tenías algo que ver con su liberación.  
\- ¡Ni siquiera sabia que había despertado! ¡Ni que su hija estuviera viva! ¿Y por qué destruyeron la magia?  
\- Una guerra, por lo visto.  
\- Para salvarnos. - dijo Ludo que había permanecido callado hasta entonces - Para destruir el ejército de soldados solarianos que iba a destruirnos.

Toffee miró a Ludo más confundido que nunca.

\- No tiene sentido. ¿Ellas salvando a los monstruos?  
\- Sí... - contestó el anciano - El mundo ha cambiado de formas inesperadas. Los enemigos se convierten en amigos, los aliados en traidores, las dimensiones cambian de sitio... todo está patas arriba. - dijo Seth mientras echaba su frío aliento en el cristal, empañándolo a la inversa de como lo haría una persona normal

Toffee terminó de acercarse a Ludo, quien acababa de atarse unos palos en sus extremidades para intentar ganar movilidad con sus extremidades fracturadas.

Cuando Toffee estuvo al lado, Ludo esperaba que lo golpease, se burlase o algo parecido. Pero ya no era el Ludo de antaño y lo miró desafiante. Pero Toffee no reaccionó como esperaba. De hecho, se acercó tanto que básicamente tapaba la visión de Seth, y con sus manos hizo unos gestos extraños. Con sus índices apuntó a sus hermanos, luego sus pulgares indicaron la puerta. Con los índices de nuevo hacia abajo, y finalmente con todos sus dedos juntarlos y luego separarlos en un gesto que sólo podría interpretarse como explosión.

¿Le había dicho Toffee que sacara a sus hermanos antes de que el lugar volara por los aires?  
Ludo lo tomó inicialmente como amenaza, pero miró al lagarto fíjamente y vió que la mirada de Toffee parecía triste y preocupada.

¿Qué estaba pasando entre estos dos lagartos?

\- ¿Y quien gobierna ahora? - preguntó Toffee como si todo siguiera igual  
\- Los terrestres. Son muy numerosos. En comparación, Mewni es como un país enano e irrelevante para su mundo.  
\- Y esos terrestres, ¿son buenos?  
\- Son humanos... Humanos... mewmanos... son lo mismo. Da igual que ahora juegen a la paz. Antes o despues, la guerra regresará. Cuanto antes separemos nuestras dimensiones, mejor.  
\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?  
\- Esperaba que tú me ayudaras con eso. Nadie de los nuestros conoce la magia tanto como tú.  
\- Puede ser, pero incluso así, esto está fuera de mi conocimiento. Ni siquiera sabía que fuera posible.  
\- Lo suponía. Tengo motivos para creer que incluso fue un accidente para ellos. Por el momento, hay que restaurar la magia. ¿Alguna sugerencia?  
\- No.

Seth no contestó de inmediato. Se limitó a volver a mirar a la ventana y volver a mascullar...

\- Decepcionante.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando, Ludo iba sacando con cierta discrección a sus hermanos.  
Seth silvó, y Mina Loveberry apareció por la puerta cargando una pesada bolsa.

Toffee miró con curiosidad a Mina, que seguía pareciendo enajenada.

\- La reconoces, ¿verdad?  
\- Mina LoveBerry... Pero... no parece ella. ¿Qué le has hecho?  
\- Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que está totalmente dominada y es una fiel sirviente. ¿Has traído lo que te pedí, Mina?  
\- Sí, maestro.

Seth sacó varias varillas de acero, como las que se usan en construcción.

\- Hacen un buen acero en esta nueva dimensión - comentó sin darle importancia. - Por cierto, ... me gustaría saber una cosa. El día que yo desaparecí, ¿qué ocurrió, Toffee?  
\- Como no aparecías, ocupé tu lugar. No quería que la misión se fuera a traste por un simple contratiempo.  
\- Ya...

Seth a una velocidad sobrehumana, se acercó a Toffee con la varilla, y le cruzó golpeándola oblícuamente de forma que cruzó el estómago del lagarto y golpeó en 45 grados con el suelo.

Toffee hizo un gemido de disgusto.

\- Has cambiado. - dijo al ver como en lugar de sangre, de la zona perforada brotaba algo de engrudo oscuro.

\- Eso es magia corrompida, ¿verdad?. ¿Y pretendes que me crea que no sabes como revertir lo de la magia? Sé cuando me mienten, Toffee. Sé que me has dicho bastantes mentiras.

Toffee gruñó

\- ¿Y quién ha mentido primero? ¿Crées que puedes colarme las mismas historias que a los demás? Hace demasiado tiempo que se que codicias la magia. Todo lo que nos contabas, era mentira para tí. Siempre lo fue.

Seth sonrió.

\- Sí... Supongo que somos demasiado parecidos.

\- Demasiado.

Toffee empujó con fuerza su cuerpo y atravesó el lado libre de la varilla. Su cuerpo se regeneró en un par de segundos.

\- Ambos sabemos que no eres un septariano normal. - dijo Toffee - Y yo ya tampoco lo soy. Quizás yo no pueda matarte, pero tú a mí tampoco.  
\- Me gustaría poner esa teoría a prueba.

Seth sacó un puñado de varillas del saco de Mina y repitió el proceso, sólo que no fue una, sino varias, perforando el cuerpo de Toffee en diversas direcciones. Además, Seth dobló el lado libre de las varilas.

\- ¿Y ahora como vas a escapar?  
\- Con paciencia- dijo Toffee como si la situación no le preocupara en exceso.

\- ¿Sabes? He estado pensando mucho en cómo fue posible que la Alta Comisión me pusiera aquella trampa tan elaborada.

\- No necesitas sugerir que te traicioné. Ambos sabemos que te entregué. La diferencia es que yo lo hice para cumplir la misión de destruir la magia. Fuiste tú quien traicionó la misión.  
\- ¡Tú misión era servirme!  
\- Yo servía a aquel que nos lideraba para destruir la magia y liberarnos a todos de su tiranía. No soy un lacayo estúpido que sigue a un lider porque sí.

\- Decepcionante. Muy decepcionante.

Seth sacó una garrafa del saco, y comenzó a verter el líquido sobre el Toffee empalado y este comenzó a toser convulsivamente.

Ludo estaba sacando al último de los hermanos cuando lo olió. Estaba ocurriendo lo que Toffee había predicho. Le dirigió una última mirada y creyó ver que asentía. Ludo, aterrorizado, tiró con las últimas de sus fuerzas de su hermano para sacarlo, justo cuando vió y sintió en insoportable fuego que comenzó a consumir a Toffee.

\- Dicen que Star te lanzó un hechizo que rivalizaba con el aliento de un dragón. Esto no será diferente.

Entre gritos, Toffee lanzó una última amenaza.  
\- Nos volveremos a ver, Seth. Aunque sea en el infierno. - dijo Toffee mientras se consumía bajo las llamas.

* * *

\- Escondí a mis hermanos como pude entre los matorrales del exterior. No estaba en condiciones de luchar. - finalizó Ludo su relato.  
\- Es una historia increible. ¡Pero ese tipo podría atacarme a mí, a mi madre o Eclipsa en cualquier momento! ¡Tenías que habermelo contado antes!  
\- ¡Oye! ¡Me han roto la mayor parte de los huesos! Tenía intención de contártelo... pero no así. Es humillante estar en esta situación. - se quejó Ludo.  
\- Ok... Vale. Te dejaré tranquilo.  
\- Una última cosa. ¡Hermano! ¿Me alcanzas el bote ese de ahí?  
\- ¿Este? - dijo uno de ellos señalando otra de las estanterías.  
\- Sí.

Y Ludo sacó algo inesperado del bote. ¡El dedo de Toffee!

\- ¿Qué demonios? - saltó Star asqueada.  
\- Cuando Toffee se puso a toser, ví como en esa tos, lanzó algo por su espalda hacia un recipiente más lejos. Luego lo encontré. Creo que se lo seccionó intencionalmente.

Star no podía creérselo. Era el dedo de Toffe. El famoso dedo por el que causó tantos problemas.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Quizás para regenerarse?  
\- Eso pensé, pero no ha crecido. Pero está claro que lo mordió y lo lanzó allí intencionalmente. Estuve tentado en destruirlo, pero él me advirtió de que el otro tipo quemaría mi casa. No sé... quizás haya sido un estúpido manteniéndolo.  
\- No. Tienes razón. Quizás sea importante. - dijo mientras cogió el dedo dentro del bote.  
\- Así que, como ves, no creo que puedas hacer ahora mucho más para ayudarme. Más bien cuida de tu familia. Ese tipo parece muy peligroso y si de verdad busca la magia, probablemente vaya a por vosotras.

Una serie de gritos la sobresaltó.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ludo.  
\- Nada... Es Yudo - contestó uno de sus hermanos - Ha probado el potingue ese.  
\- Le dije que no lo necesitaba...

Los gritos comenzaban a incomodar a Star.

\- En fin, Star. Agradezco tu visita pero mis hermanos y yo vamos a necesitar un tiempo a solas. La recuperación no va a ser agradable. Cuídate y ten cuidado con ese tipo.  
\- Tendré cuidado. Cuídate tú también.

Y mientras se alejaba, Star miraba con preocupación el dedo en el bote. Parecía que una nueva mala racha estaba en camino.


	20. Imposible

\- Y básicamente, esa es toda la historia que me contó Ludo. - finalizó Star

Star estaba con Eclipsa y Moon en una de las mazmorras del templo de los monstruos. Star las había avisado para contarles todo lo que el Kappa le había narrado. No quería hacerlo dos veces.

\- Seth otra vez. Siempre me pregunté que habría sido de él. Toffee trabajaba para un tal Seth. Tiene que ser el mismo. El que lleva luchando con las reinas tanto tiempo. Pero, ¿por qué ha regresado ahora? - dijo Moon  
\- Eclipsa, ¿estás bien? - dijo Star

Y es que Eclipsa estaba como congelada, mirando a la pared, como si se hubiera quedado catatónica.

\- ¿Eclipsa? - repitió Moon  
\- No puede ser. - dijo en susurros  
\- ¿Pero qué pasa?  
\- ¡Imposible! - dijo más alto  
\- ¿Conoces a ese Seth?  
\- ¿Conocerle? ¡Es Seth! ¡El inmortal! ¡El lagarto!  
\- ¿Puedes explicarte, Eclipsa? - solicitó Moon  
\- Moon... Tú sabes lo terrible que era el hechizo que hice. El hechizo innombrable... ¿Por quien te crees que lo cree?  
\- Por ese... ¿Seth?  
\- ¡Ese tipo ya era el lider de los septarianos en los tiempos de mi abuela! ¡Y decían que ella le había matado! Un hechizo para envejecerlo, que le convirtió en un anciano decrépito al borde de la muerte. ¡Tenía que haber muerto! Y en los tiempos de mi madre, nadie sabe muy bien como, ¡él regresó rejuvenecido!  
\- Vaya... Sabía que los septarianos podían curarse, pero no rejuvenecer. - dijo Moon  
\- ¡No pueden!  
\- Puede que usara magia.  
\- No sé lo que usaría, pero ese tipo era muy peligroso. Mi madre luchó contra él en varias ocasiones y apenas pudo contenerlo. ¿Por qué te crees que creó el hechizo de aniquilación de magia oscura?  
\- Espera... ¿Ese hechizo lo creó Solaria?  
\- El original sí. Pero ese hechizo era incontrolable. Por eso apenas lo usó unas pocas veces y lo dejó apuntado en sus papeles experimentales. Ni siquiera lo dejó en el libro. No podía enfrentarme a Seth con ese hechizo. ¡Podía acabar destruyendo al reino! Pero como era imparable, lo cambié. Por eso creé el hechizo que te conté. Un hechizo tan terrible que ni siquiera le puse nombre. ¡Ya conoces el precio! Sólo a través de él puedes controlar esa energía oscura para dirigirla a un objetivo concreto.  
\- Lo sé. Te hubiera agradecido que me hubieras avisado en su momento. - replicó Moon  
\- Ya, ya... La cuestión es que funcionó. Lo destruí. ¡Lo maté!  
\- ¿A ese Seth?  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Él! ¿Cómo puede seguir con vida?  
\- Tienes que estar equivocada. Quizás... sólo le quitaste algo, como yo a Toffee.  
\- ¡Tú no lo entiendes, Moon! ¡Le dí de pleno! ¡En su corazón! ¡Se transformó en una papilla violeta! ¡No puede estar vivo!  
\- Pues lo está. De hecho, ese tipo ya volvió a estar detrás de las escaramuzas de los septarianos cuando gobernaba mi abuela Estrella. Recuerdo ver un dibujo suyo en el libro de hechizos de una reunión de la alta comisión donde hablaban de Seth.  
\- No puede ser... ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a un hechizo así?

Madre e hija se miraron confundidas.

\- Quizás no lo hizo. Quizás lo han resucitado... Ya sabes... con un hechizo. A fin de cuentas ese tipo ha devuelto a la vida a Toffee. ¿No es cierto? Y SkyWynne tenía un hechizo para resucitar a los muertos. - sugirió Star

Rasticore y Globgor, con Meteora en sus brazos llorando, aparecieron por la puerta.

\- Perdona que te moleste, mi estrella. Hola, Star, Moon... Me temo que Meteora tiene un rato de "mamitis"... - dijo Globgor

La pequeña Meteora se revolvía entre los brazos de su padre agitando sus manitas en dirección a Eclipsa gritando "Ma-ma" todo el rato.

\- Ven aquí, mi pequeña... - dijo Eclipsa mientras Meteora se calmaba...

\- ¿Aún tienes el libro por aquí? - preguntó Moon - Me gustaría buscar donde mencionaban a Seth como un "monstruo decadente" en los capítulos de mis antepasadas. De hecho, cuando los septarianos mataron a mi madre pensé que sería él quien los comandaba, pero cuando acudí a la reunión, me encontré con Toffee por primera vez en vez de Seth. La verdad es que no supe nada de él tras aquello.

Rasticore dió un respingo cuando escuchó el nombre de Seth.

\- Voy a preparar algunas cosas. - masculló a Globgor mientras dió media vuelta con intención de irse sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¡Rasticore! - gritó Eclipsa - ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

* Maldita sea... * pensó el lagarto

\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¿Un septariano? ¿Qué hace aquí? - preguntó en voz baja Moon a Eclipsa  
\- Oh. Este es Rasticore. Es la niñera de Meteora.  
\- Disculpa... ¿Te conozco? - preguntó Moon suspicaz  
\- Es posible que nos conozcamos de vista... He tenido muchos oficios...

Obviamente Rasticore sólo trataba de evitar el tema. Sabía de sobra cuando se habían visto antes.

\- Trabajó para Toffee... Es problable que le recuerdes de eso. - dijo Eclipsa sin darle importancia.  
\- ¡Tú! ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡Tú fuiste uno de los que matasteis a mi madre! - dijo mientras se dirigió a él con intención de agredirlo

Pero Star se interpuso evitando que lo golpeara.

\- ¡Tranquila, mamá! Eso fue hace mucho.  
\- ¿Es que no te importa que matara a tu abuela? - protestó  
\- Para que conste - dijo el lagarto en posición defensiva -, sólo seguía órdenes y ni siquiera estuve en el grupo que la atacó.  
\- ¡Pero gente como tú la mató!  
\- Mucha gente mata a otra gente. He sido asesino profesional. No es nada personal. Es sólo un trabajo.  
\- ¡Un trabajo! ¡Un trabajo que se lleva vidas por delante!  
\- No es muy diferente ser soldado. Usted ha tenido soldados a sus órdenes, ¿verdad?

Rasticore pareció hacer la pregunta sin segundas. Sin embargo, Star la miró con severidad, pues había tocado una herida cercana. Y Moon dejó de empujar a su hija para intentar alcanzar a Rasticore

\- Yo nunca ordené a mis soldados que mataran a gente... - dijo Moon intentando defenderse  
\- Pero lo hacen. Es parte de su oficio como reina, igual que lo fue para mí como asesino. Yo, como otros muchos, perdí a mis padres en las guerras de territorio de SkyWynne. Créame. Sé lo que es perder gente a la que quieres a manos de un ejército enemigo.

Aquella revelación dió de lleno a Moon. Se había centrado tanto en su propio sufrimiento que no se había parado a pensar en que para los monstruos, la situación era la misma. Ataques y represalias. Padres por padres. Ojo contra ojo. Al final, todos ciegos.

\- Yo... No lo sabía.  
\- No... no pasa nada. Como le he dicho, he sido soldado mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Acabas insensibilizándote incluso de tu propio dolor. La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que he querido dejar esa vida, pero no es que abunden las oportunidades para los nuestros, especialmente si tienes un pasado como el mío. Además, soy bastante inútil en casi todos los trabajos salvo en el de pelear.  
Pero, sorprendentemente, esto se me da bien. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? - dijo mientras hacía cosquillas a la tripita de la pequeña Meteora que aún estaba en los brazos de su madre y rió con ligereza.

\- Genial, genial - dijo Star quitando el protagonismo a su madre -. Oye Rasticore... Tú sabes algo de ese Seth.

Globgor se sobresaltó.

\- ¿Seth? No estaremos hablando del mismo Seth que... ya sabes... - dijo Globgor  
\- Eso me temo, cariño.  
\- ¡Pero si le mataste! ¿Acaso no tuviste eso de los brazos negros por él?  
\- Lo sé... Pero de alguna manera, parece que ha vuelto. Dime Rasticore, ¿sabes algo?  
\- Lamentablemente sí.  
\- ¿Lamentablemente? ¿Problemas con él?  
\- Ninguno que busque, desde luego. Es un tipo que no quieres como enemigo.  
\- Dinos todo lo que sepas sobre él - dijo Moon en tono exigente  
\- Bueno... Ese tipo ya era una celebridad cuando yo era joven. Decían que se había enfrentado a SkyWynne, había muerto y regresado del mismísimo infierno y que por eso era inmortal. Toffee nos lo contó.  
\- Así que conocías a Toffee antes de Seth. - preguntó Moon  
\- ¡Oh, sí! Vivíamos en el mismo orfanato ya desde críos. Él tenía una historia parecida. Pero Toffee se convirtió en el gallito del lugar. Le gustaba hacerse el duro y meterse en problemas.

Eclipsa suspiró y Globgor resopló de disgusto.

\- Yo, como muchos otros, le reía las gracias. Pero por algún motivo, le gustaba que le hiciera de guardaespaldas. Supongo que es por mi aspecto. Dicen que resulto intimidante.

Star giró varias veces la mano e hizo una mueca como diciendo... "No mucho"

\- El caso es que Toffee, en algún momento, vino con un montón de ideas. Dijo que había descubierto como podíamos evitar que vosotras, las Butterfly, nos volviérais a dar una paliza. Que podríamos reconquistar nuestro territorio y dejar de estar arrinconados por los mewmanos. Que conocía a alguien que tenía el "arma definitiva" que nos permitiría ganar la guerra. Y nos contó sobre Seth, el inmortal que había regresado del inifierno.  
\- Inmortal, ¿eh?  
\- Sí. Todos éramos igual de escépticos, hasta que Toffee nos lo enseñó. La curación acelerada. Nos hacía básicamente indestructibles.  
\- ¿Curación acelerada? ¿Más? ¡Recuerdo que seccionaste tu brazo para demostrarme de qué erais capaces! - dijo Moon  
\- ¡Esa era la curación acelerada!  
\- Pero entonces... ¿no es natural? - preguntó Moon  
\- Tenemos curación natural, pero no es así de rápida. Podemos tardar semanas, meses, o incluso años si el daño es muy grave. Pero no tras tomarla.  
\- ¿Tomar el qué?  
\- Su sangre. La sangre de Seth. Por alguna razón, tiene propiedades curativas.  
\- Es como lo que nos contaste, Globgor. - intervino Star - Y también lo que me contó Ludo. Así fue como resucitó a Toffee.  
\- Espera, espera... ¿Toffee está vivo? - preguntó confundido Rasticore  
\- No. Eso es lo raro. Seth lo resucitó para volver a matarlo. Quizás buscaba información o símplemente venganza. Por lo visto Seth lo consideró un traidor.  
\- ¡Toffee! ¡Pero si era su mano derecha!  
\- Por lo visto Toffee creía que tenían que destruir la magia y Seth conspiraba para hacerse con ella.  
\- ¿Estás totalmente segura de eso? - preguntó Rasticore confundido  
\- Sí. Creo que la fuente es fiable. - contestó Star. Ciertamente Ludo no tenía motivos para mentir.  
\- Mmmm... Puede que tenga sentido. Seth siempre intentó convencernos de que debíamos destruir a las Butterfly porque su magia era peligrosa y mientras la tuvierais, no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad. Es lo que siempre decía y Toffee lo creía con convicción. Pero es cierto que Toffee estuvo raro al final, cuando aquellas misiones... - dijo pensativo tratando de recordar  
\- ¿Qué misiones?  
\- Recuerdo que la reina Comet estaba enviando dinero a algunas de las familias más influyentes de entre los monstruos para intentar financiar su acuerdo de paz. Seth nos enviaba a interceptarlas. Normalmente llevaban oro, pero algunas veces tenían cofres protegidos por magia que Seth buscaba a toda costa. No se podían abrir, al menos no de las formas convencionales. Toffee estaba obsesionado por saber que contenían y en el último envío nos tocó juntos y probó algo que de verdad tuvo éxito. Una especie de ganzúa mágica o algo así. Y cuando vió el contenido, se excitó muchísimo y quiso ir a ver a Seth.  
\- ¿Y qué era lo que tenía?  
\- Según Toffee, era una varita mágica.  
\- ¿Una varita? ¿La varita mágica real? No es posible. - replicó Moon  
\- No, no. Esa no. Era diferente... como artesanal. Tenía un recipiente arriba que se enroscaba. A mí me parecía más un báculo...  
\- Jamás oí nada a mi madre de dar varitas a otras familias. Ni siquiera hay nada en el libro sobre como crear varitas.  
\- Ni idea. Yo sólo sé que Toffee se fue rápidamente con ella a ver a Seth y cuando volvió... estuvo raro. Más pensativo de lo normal. Luego el día que ibamos a atacar, Toffee nos dijo que Seth estaba ocupado y que él se encargaría. Moon... tú lanzaste aquel hechizo. Todos se volvieron histéricos al ver que Toffee no podía regenerar su dedo... Querían encontrar a Seth y no aparecía por ningún lado. Toffee se largó con otros a investigar algo sobre la magia y el resto nos quedamos sin líderes así que desmontamos el campamento.  
\- Eso cuadra con todo lo que sabemos. - dijo Star - Toffee debió averiguar que Seth tramaba algo con la magia en lugar del plan que les decía a todos, así que le debió montar una encerrona para que la Alta Comisión lo aprisionara.  
\- ¿Y por qué la Alta Comisión no me contó nada sobre eso? Si sabían que habían detenido a Seth, ¡deberíamos haber podido ganar la guerra sin necesidad de que yo actuase?  
\- Bueno... Por lo visto ocurrió justo la noche anterior del ataque de Toffee... - contestó Star - Quizás te precipitaste, y despues de que actuaras ellos prefirieron no decirte nada.  
\- ¿Y por qué? ¡No tiene sentido! Además... temí durante días que nos atacaran. A fin de cuentas sólo le quité el dedo. Ahora entiendo que no fue por eso, sino porque Seth había desaparecido. ¡Deberían haberme contado algo!  
\- Bueno... No es el primer secreto que te ha escondido la Alta Comisión. - recordó Star  
\- Ya... pero lo de Festivia tenía sentido. ¿Por qué esconder lo de Seth?  
\- Quizás tenga algo que ver con esas varitas. Tampoco sabías nada sobre ellas, y eso era cosa de tu madre. - planteó Eclipsa  
\- Es verdad... Otra cosa que ignoramos...  
\- Y luego está el tema sobre como sobrevivió a mi hechizo. ¿Sabes algo de eso, Rasticore?  
\- ¿Su primera desaparición?... No. Sólo que todos creimos que lo habías matado, y luego, mucho tiempo despues, un día Toffee vino y me dijo que había vuelto... pero cuando lo ví... parecía otro. No sólo parecía un viejo apunto de morir... Era también que... parecía otro tipo. Como si no tuviera la misma cara.  
\- Síiiii... Le suele pasar a los viejos - bromeó Star  
\- No... No me refiero sólo a arrugado. Literalmente es como si fuera otra persona, pero también fuera él... Es difícil de explicarlo. Como si fuera un anciano que no tuviera nada que ver con Seth, pero luego él estuviera en su cuerpo. Había rasgos de su cara que eran diferentes, y luego otros que eran suyos... y muy exagerados... como demoníacos. La verdad es que daba bastante repelús.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? Este Seth parece de mediana edad...  
\- Esa es la cuestión. Toffee me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, y es cierto. A medida que pasaban los años, parecía que para él iban hacia atrás, cada vez más joven y fuerte. Y sobre todo al final... Ahora que lo pienso... me pregunto si eso de los cofres estaría relacionado porque en poco tiempo cambió muchísimo.  
\- ¿Podría estar usando Seth la magia para curarse? - planteó Star  
\- Es posible. - respondió su madre - La magia pura puede curar enfermedades y maldiciones, como la herida de las armas solarianas.  
\- O la magia oscura - recordó Eclipsa mostrando sus manos limpias  
\- Ahora que lo decís - dijo Rasticore recordando - cuando encontramos esas varitas que tenían un recipiente dorado, le pregunté a Toffee que qué era, y el dijo que eso dorado era magia pura, que por eso creía que eran varitas mágicas.  
\- Ajá... Tenemos una buena teoría. - dijo Star - pero ¿cómo podríamos verificarla?  
\- Podríamos preguntarle a Toffee - dijo Eclipsa  
\- No estarás pensando en resucitarle, ¿verdad? - preguntó Moon  
\- Sí... ¿Por qué no? Si él sólo quería destruir la magia, ahora no tendría por qué ser un enemigo.  
\- ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado que mató a tu madre? ¡Y también a la mía! ¡Y a Lekmet! - dijo Moon excitada mientras sus ojos se le empañaban - ¡Y poco faltó para que también acabara con Star!  
\- Lo sé, lo sé... No sugiero dejarlo libre. Sólo resucitarle y encerrarle como corresponde a sus delitos.  
\- ¡Jamás! - dijo Moon tajante  
\- Tranquila mamá. En cualquier caso, no tenemos magia para poder hacerlo aunque quisiéramos.  
\- Bueno... Yo estaba más bien pensando en usar la sangre de ese tipo. A fin de cuentas es así como lo ha resucitado ahora, ¿no?  
\- ¿Y cómo esperabas obtener su sangre?  
\- No sé... Depende... Rasticore... ¿cómo funciona eso exáctamente? ¿Se cortaba y os daba a beber o guardaba su sangre en algún recipiente?  
\- La primera vez es siempre con él. Es como un rito. Te pide fidelidad por sangre. Y es más que una simple palabra. Decían que si tomabas su sangre él podía percibir donde estas, y mientras dura su sangre en tu cuerpo, no sólo te recuperas de cualquier herida sino que estás obligado a cumplir su voluntad. Forma parte de la promesa. Y nadie la rompe, porque si le desobedeces... digamos que preferirías suicidarte antes que dejar que él descargue su ira contra tí.

Star se imaginaba a qué se refería Rasticore. El relato de Ludo había sido un buen ejemplo.

\- Has dicho la primera vez.  
\- Sí... Si lo piensas entenderás que ese sistema no es práctico cuando tienes un ejército. Toffee era quien administraba las botellas. Si nos hacían mucho daño y nuestra regeneración se resentía, teníamos que beber más. Era Toffee quien nos pasaba su sangre para estar siempre listos.  
\- Así que Toffee mismo a lo mejor tenía alguna bodega o similar con la sangre de ese tipo... - pensó en voz alta Star - . Rasticore, ¿sabes si Toffee tenía un refugio o guarida personal?  
\- Ni idea. Tampoco es que fueramos amigos. Sólo conocidos de toda la vida y cuando coincidía, camaradas de armas. Poco más. Jamás me contó secretos personales. Siempre fue bastante reservado. En todo caso, seguro que Eclipsa sabe mucho más de eso.  
\- ¿Eclipsa? ¿Por qué ella? - dijo Star dijo mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarla  
\- Bueno... digo yo que cuando fueron pareja... alguna cosa le contaría, ¿no?  
\- Que tú ¿qué? - dijo Star con la boca desencajada a Eclipsa mientras esta sonreía forzosamente.

* * *

_Nota del autor:_

_Se me acabaron las vacaciones. Por eso he bajado el ritmo de escritura, lo siento. Hago lo que puedo._

_Algunas notas... Según el libro de hechizos, Seth es mencionado varias veces, incluido en los textos de Eclipsa, así que sabemos que este Seth lleva mucho tiempo fastidiando a las Butterfly._

_Por otro lado, me llamó la atención que el dibujo que acompaña al texto de Eclipsa sobre el hechizo innombrable tiene un cierto parecido a Seth. Aunque el dibujo es lo suficientemente genérico para que pudiera ser cualquier septariano, ¿por qué Eclipsa mataría a un septariano cualquiera? ¡Y con un hechizo tan terrible! ¿Sólo para probarlo? Eclipsa no es desalmada ni estúpida, así que mi teoría es que lo usó contra Seth, contra quien el mismo Globgor le advertía._  
_Eso también sirve para explicar como un tipo tan terrible fue borrado del mapa y su larga recuperación desde aquello hizo que no estuviera listo hasta los tiempos de Moon. Sólo la traición de Toffee pudo detenerlo antes de que se enfrentara a ella._

_Por otro lado, en su guía para citas, es curioso ver como Eclipsa puntua tanto a un "cambiatamaño" como a un "septariano" con un 9/10 en cita para ambos (aunque Eclipsa reconoce que el sizeshifter es en realidad un 10/10). El cambiatamaño es cláramente Globgor, y del septariano, quien es un calco de Toffee dice como punto en contra que "querrá matar a tu madre"._

_Para mí, es claramente Toffee. Son demasiadas casualidades. Y un 9/10 es un indicativo de que él le gustaba y salieron en serio._

_Eso también explica la posición de Toffee. Por un lado ha sido un exnovio despechado, que la vida llevo a Toffee y Eclipsa a bandos contrarios. Pero por otro lado, Toffee sabía que la Alta Comisión la había encerrado por simpatizar con los monstruos, lo que reforzó aún más si cabe el rechazo a la magia._

_Eso también explica porqué Toffee sabe cosas que no debería, como el hechizo del susurro. Es algo que Eclipsa le contó cuando aún eran mejores amigos. Que es una tradición que las herederas conozcan el hechizo para evitar que la varita caiga en malas manos._

_Respecto a lo que Rasticore dice que "regresó del infierno" es sólo un mito algo alejado de la realidad que les contó a otros septarianos, aunque no tanto (su viaje a la Tierra para adquirir el vampirismo de demonios no es tan diferente). La verdadera historia ya la conté durante la transformación de Mina. Lo digo por si alguien se despista._

_Por cierto. La escena en "Meteora's lesson" correspondería justo a los tiempos de Eclipsa, cuando Toffee, tras haber liado a otros septarianos para jurar fidelidad a Seth y beber su sangre, son "inmortales". Toffee sólo les estaría enseñando que ya no tienen nada que temer, y por eso pide a Rasticore que se deje cortar el brazo para demostrarlo y él tiene miedo porque es la primera vez. Seth es también un rey destronado por SkyWynne como revela a Mina, así que en aquellos tiempos no debía ser difícil obtener su promesa de fidelidad._

_El tema de la sangre también sirve para explicar porqué la regeneración de Rasticore es cada vez más lenta en la serie. Porque cada vez tenía menos de ella, hasta que finalmente se le agotó y se quedó pequeño, teniendo ya que curarse a velocidad normal que podía llevarle meses o años._


	21. Una relación difícil

\- ¿Eclipsa? - preguntó también Moon

La pregunta traía muchos recuerdos a su mente.

* * *

La pobre niña estaba dando tumbos en el barro, empujada por varios monstruos.

\- ¿Qué hacéis? - preguntó el joven reptil  
\- ¡Una mewmana se ha colado! - dijo uno de los monstruos que miraba divertido al grupo que la zarandeaba  
\- ¿Pero qué hacéis, majaderos? ¿No veis que es sólo una niña?  
\- ¡Una niña mewmana!  
\- ¡PARAD! - dijo colándose entre ellos y parando sus empujones  
\- ¿Qué te pasa, lagarto? ¿Acaso te has olvidado de quienes son nuestros enemigos?  
\- Y tú... ¿acaso has olvidado que estamos en un orfanato en territorio mewmano? Qué quieres... ¿que vengan y nos echen a patadas? O peor... ¡Imagínate que es la hija de alguien importante!. No sólo cerrarían este sitio. Es que nos quemarían en la hoguera a todos. ¿Es que ninguno sabéis pensar más allá de cinco minutos?  
\- Esto...  
\- Ya... Me lo imaginaba... ¡Tú! - dijo agarrando a la pequeña - ¡Tú te vienes conmigo!

Y se llevó a la pequeña a la fuerza, tirando de ella hasta ir a la parte trasera tras una casa de aperos para el jardín, donde sabría que habría algo de intimidad.

Allí la soltó y habló en un tono mucho más suave.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó en un tono normal  
\- Sí - dijo la pequeña - ¡Me has hecho daño!  
\- Lo sé, pero necesitabas salir de allí cuanto antes. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esto es muy peligroso para alguien como tú!  
\- ¿Como yo?  
\- ¡Mewmana!  
\- Ya... A los monstruos no os gustamos los mewmanos.

El lagarto suspiró...

\- No siempre fue así, ¿sabes? - dijo el lagarto en plan profesor - La gente ya lo ha olvidado pero hubo un tiempo en que fuímos aliados.  
\- Pues ahora ya no...  
\- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?  
\- Mi mamá dice que los monstruos son malos.  
\- ¿Y? ¿Querías ver como eran esos seres malos?  
\- Alphonse dice que es porque no hablamos entre nosotros y no nos conocemos bien.  
\- Y qué... ¿querías saber la verdad?  
\- Quería conocer a unos monstruos para que fuéramos amigos. Así mi madre no tendría que luchar contra ellos.  
\- Así que tu madre es soldado, ¿eh?  
\- Sí. La más grande.  
\- Pues ya ves... Los monstruos no quieren ser tus amigos. - dijo señalando hacia donde la habían atacado  
\- Tú pareces majo. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?  
\- No te confundas pequeñaja. Que no quiera hacerte daño no significa que sea tu amigo.  
\- ¡No soy tan pequeña! ¡Ya tengo cinco años!  
\- Je... ¿Cuantos crees que tengo yo?  
\- No se... ¡Diez!  
\- Tengo veintiséis.  
\- ¡Ala! ¡Veintiséis! Eres casi tan viejo como mi mamá.  
\- Sí... Seguro que te parece que tengo menos. Es porque los lagartos como yo envejecemos más lentos. Cuando somos jóvenes, como soy yo ahora, crecemos la mitad de lentos. O sea, es como si ahora tuviera trece para un mewmano.  
\- Trece... Entonces eres un niño, como yo. ¿Verdad?  
\- Así me consideran los tuyos... Pero soy muy maduro para mi edad. - dijo el lagarto sacando pecho  
\- ¿Y te gustan las chuches? ¡A mí me encantan!  
\- Las chuches... son dulces, ¿verdad? Aquí nos alimentan sobre todo a base de pescado y algas. La comida la donan los hombres pez.  
\- Se llaman waterfolk. - dijo la pequeña niña  
\- Así que sabes quienes son. Ya tienes más conocimientos que muchos por aquí. Una niña lista, ¿eh?  
\- ¡Sí que lo soy! - dijo alegre la pequeña al ver que tenía un nuevo amigo.  
\- Pues si pretendías pasar por uno de nosotros simplemente llenándote la cara de barro ha sido una idea muy tonta. Anda... ven... que te limpio.  
\- ¡No!

El lagarto fue demasiado rápido. Había pasado un pañuelo por la mejilla de la pequeña. Un símbolo aparecía en ella.

\- Tú... tienes marcas en las mejillas. ¡Eres una Butterfly!  
La chica miró desanimada al suelo.  
Pero el lagarto reaccionó cogiendo barro de nuevo y poniéndolo otra vez en la mejilla de la pequeña.

\- ¿Estás loca? Aquí es fácil que ataque a un mewmano, ¿pero a una Butterfly? El que no quiera despellejarte querrá secuestrarte. ¡Ha sido una temeridad venir aquí! ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que irte! ¡Ya!  
\- ¡No! En el castillo todo el mundo me conoce. Allí nadie quiere ser mi amigo de verdad sólo porque soy la princesa.  
\- ¡Princesa! ¿Tú eres la hija de Solaria?  
\- Sí. Mamá es la reina. Me llamo Eclipsa. - dijo ofreciendo su mano como le habían enseñado  
\- Ok, niña. Si quieres salir de aquí con vida, no vuelvas a mencionar tu nombre, ni quien eres, ni te quites el barro. Vete y no vuelvas.  
\- ¡No!  
El lagarto la miró agresivamente, pero la pequeña mantuvo desafiante la mirada. Al final el lagarto se relajó.  
\- Ok. Bien... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te vayas?  
\- ¡Prométeme que te volveré a ver!  
\- ¿Sólo eso? Es fácil. Te lo prometo. ¡Ahora vete!  
La niña se fue corriendo alegre.

* * *

\- Yo no he visto a Toffee en esta época... ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo...! Pero yo le conocí de jóven, cuando era una niña. Él me salvó y... bueno... nos hicimos amigos.  
\- Puedo entender que pudieras conocerle antes de que cambiara, pero... ¡llegó a matar a tu madre!  
\- Obviamente salimos antes de eso, Moon. Pero ten en cuenta que cuando le conocí, yo era una niña y él un adolescente. Un con pinta peligrosa, que aún así te salva... ¿Qué chica no se obsesionaría con eso?  
\- ¡Suficiente! - dijo Globgor - Yo me voy. Hay cosas que un hombre prefiere mantener en la ignorancia. Y las relaciones anteriores de su esposa es una de ellas.

Las Butterfly mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el monstruo abandonó la habitación.

\- No lleva muy bien lo de Toffee, ¿verdad? - preguntó Star  
\- No... Siempre tuvieron celos el uno del otro.  
\- O sea... que tu relación con Toffee fue muy cercana.  
\- Mucho sí.  
\- Como...  
\- ... como tú y Marco.  
\- Oh - Star se puso colorada  
\- Quiero decir... mejores amigos.

* * *

\- Hola, señor. ¿Le importa que me siente aquí? - dijo un tipo con una cara cubierta totalmente de pelo y un traje que parecía de monje.  
\- ¡Eclipsa!  
\- Vaya... ¡Pues sí que me has reconocido!  
\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?  
\- ¡Buscándote! Me prometiste que nos volveríamos a ver y has faltado a tu promesa.  
\- Nunca hablamos de fechas y mira ahora... nos estamos viendo, ¿no?. Lo que supone que he cumplido la promesa.  
\- Pero eso es porque yo te he buscado.  
\- Sí, pero eso no la incumple.

La chica se quedó pensativa, para cambiar rápidamente de humor.  
\- ¿Y qué haces por aquí?  
\- Nos han trasladado de orfanato. Tenían que reducir costes. Cada vez somos más. Ahora nos han metido en este que casi toda la mano de obra son androides.  
\- ¿Androides? ¿Eso que es?  
\- Son... máquinas con aspecto de personas. La parte buena es que a los mayores no nos controlan mucho. Por eso entramos y salimos con facilidad. Vine con la excusa de la feria. Lo prefiero a estar allí dentro.

La princesa miró de arriba a abajo al lagarto.

\- Casi no has cambiado.  
\- Ya te dije que envejecíamos más lento. Y ya me voy haciendo mayor, así que aún es más lento que antes. Tú sin embargo, estás bastante más alta.  
\- Normal. Ya tengo nueve años. ¡Y nos habríamos visto antes si me hubieras dicho tu nombre!  
\- Puedes llamarme "lagarto".  
\- Muy gracioso.  
\- No. En serio. Mi nombre se perdió. Mis padres murieron siendo yo un bebé. En el orfanato no nos ponen nombre, sino apodos. Si perdiste tu nombre, mala suerte.  
\- ¿Y cómo te llaman?  
\- Entre otras cosas... lagarto, reptil, dientes largos, escamoso, o simplemente "¡Eh! !Tú!". Y eso descontando los despectivos como "vago", "inútil" y cosas de esas.  
\- Que horrible. Es como trataros a todos igual.  
\- Créeme. Que sepan quien eres y tener una reputación te destaca mucho más que un nombre.  
\- ¿Buena o mala reputación?  
\- Cualquiera de las dos vale.  
\- No sé... Creo que un nombre es importante.  
\- En realidad, pronto tendré uno. Los nuestros tenemos un rito, y es que a los treinta escogemos nuestro nombre de adulto. A mí me toca en un par de meses. Pero no le doy importancia. Supongo que lo echaré a suertes entre los nombres más comunes. No tiene importancia.  
\- Que desperdicio de oportunidad, pudiendo ponerte un nombre poco común.  
\- Bah. Un nombre es un nombre.  
\- Eres raro.  
\- ¿Raro yo? Para rara tú... Siempre metiéndote entre monstruos ¿Qué esperas con ese ridículo disfraz? ¿Acaso crees que puedes pasar por uno de nosotros o algo así?  
\- ¡Claro que sí! Lo que pasa es que tú ya me conoces.  
\- No te he visto en cuatro años.  
\- ¿Y? Mira a tu alrededor. Nadie se fija en mí.

Y era cierto. Un montón de monstruos paseaban de un lado a otro.

\- Están centrados en sus cosas. Ni siquiera te miran.  
\- ¡Te apuesto diez monedas de oro a que el guardia ese no me reconoce!  
\- Yo no tengo diez monedas de oro. Ni siquiera tengo una.  
\- ¡Pues puedes tener diez! Si tienes razón...  
\- Tengo razón.  
\- Bueno... Pues si no la tienes...  
\- La tengo.  
\- Pero si no la tuvieras... ¡Yo escojo tu nombre! Ese es mi precio. ¿Trato hecho? - dijo la pequeña ofreciendo su mano  
\- Claro... Pero no me eches la culpa de que te lleven a rastras al castillo en cuanto te reconozcan.  
\- ¡Eso no va a pasar!

La chica se acercó al soldado y comenzaron a hablar, luego a discutir... Finalmente el soldado comenzó a gritar y lo que dijo fue fácil de oir por todos.

\- ¡Los monstruos no podéis cruzar! ¡Vuelve a la feria si no quieres que te meta a una mazmorra! ¡Monstruo!

La chica simuló irse enfadada pero en cuanto se alejó un poco su cara cambió a una sonrisa...  
\- Me debes un nombre.

El lagarto suspiró.

\- Ok... Total, me da igual. Pero por favor... nada despectivo o gracioso.  
\- No, no... Un nombre debe ser algo único y especial. Así que debo conocerte mejor.

\- Espera... ¿Todo esto ha sido un truco para pasar tiempo conmigo?

La sonrisa pícara de la niña era un sí.

\- Mi padre me ha entrenado bien en el arte de los acuerdos. ¡Un aventurero debe siempre saber como hacer tratos! - dijo como si lo citara  
\- Ya... No me digas más. Quieres arrastrarme a tus aventuras.  
\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Será divertido! Tampoco es que tengas muchos amigos por aquí, ¿verdad?

El lagarto sabía que era verdad. Y a diferencia de antes, la chiquilla ya no parecía tan indefensa e inocente como la primera vez.  
\- Tienes suerte de que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

\- Supongo que al principio siempre fuí yo la que le empujaba a mis aventuras pero con el paso del tiempo, comenzó a disfrutarlas tanto como yo.  
\- ¿Qué tipo de aventuras? - preguntó Star  
\- Ya sabes... Visitar lugares. Otras dimensiones. Ese tipo de cosas. - dijo Eclipsa  
\- ¡Oh!

Star no pudo evitar pensar en el parecido de esa relación respecto de la suya con Marco. Se le hacía difícil pensar en ellos dos en esos términos.  
¿Tan diferente pudo haber sido aquel Toffee del pasado?

* * *

\- Hola... ¡Ya estoy aquíiiiii! - dijo la niña con voz cantarina.  
\- No pienso robar nada para ti. - respondió el lagarto adolescente  
\- Nonononono... Aquello fue un caso especial. ¡Mira lo que tengo! - dijo enseñando unas tijeras

\- Eso son... ¿tijeras dimensionales?

\- ¡Sip! La forjadora perdió una apuesta conmigo.  
\- Tú, tus apuestas y tus tratos - dijo el lagarto haciendo rodar sus ojos.  
\- ¿Y a qué esperamos?  
\- ¡Espera! - apenas pudo decir el lagarto que desapareció a través de un portal arrastrado por la chiquilla

\- Bueno... He de reconocer que de todas las posibles dimensiones donde me podías llevar, está claro que no es la peor.  
\- ¿No es la peor? ¡Es la mejor con diferencia! ¡Una dimensión entera hecha de chuches, golosinas y todo tipo de chocolates! ¡Los mejores reposteros del multiverso vienen aquí!  
\- ¿Cómo sabías que existía este lugar?  
\- ¡Oh! Papá me dio una copia de su guía. Está haciendo una guía de viaje en el multiverso, ¿sabes?  
\- Un gran viajero, ¿eh?  
\- Sí... De mayor me gustaría ser como él.  
\- Pero serás reina.

La chica miró triste al suelo.

\- Yo no quiero ser reina.  
\- Ya somos dos. - dijo el joven lagarto mientras dio un pequeño empujón chocando su hombro contra el de la chica para darle ánimos.

* * *

\- Te vas a dejar los dientes con eso. - apuntó el lagarto.  
\- ¡Eso es porque tú no comes!  
\- No me van mucho...  
\- Alguno habrá que te guste...  
\- Este está bastante bien... Y dime... ¿ya tienes un nombre?  
\- Mmmm... No.  
\- Pues sólo te quedan dos semanas.  
\- ¡ ¿Qué? !  
\- Oye... ahora no te hagas la despistada. Te he avisado varias veces. Yo ya tengo un plan B. "Rasticore".  
\- ¿Rasticore? Qué nombre más raro.  
\- Hubo un gran guerrero septariano que se llamaba así.

El lagarto acabó su caramelo.

\- ¿Tienes otro de estos?  
\- De esos no... pero no hay problema. ¡Tengo dinero! - dijo entrando sin preguntar a su acompañante si quería más  
\- Hola... Tienen de ese caramelo que es...color caramelo... y que se estira casi tanto como un chicle... y se derrite en tu boca...  
\- Tengo muchos caramelos así... ¿Puede ser alguno de estos?  
\- ¡Ese!  
\- Ese se llama Toffee.  
\- Pues seis piezas de Toffee, por favor.

Cuando salieron, volvieron a comer.

\- Has comprado demasiado. - protestó el lagarto  
\- Tonterías... yo me como la mitad... Apréndete el nombre. Toffee.  
\- Es un nombre raro... no creo que me acuerde para la próxima.  
\- ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Ese será tu nombre! Así te acordarás.  
\- ¡No fastidies! ¿Me vas a poner el nombre de un caramelo?  
\- ¿Qué problema hay? Te gusta... y mira... es dulce y correoso... como tú.

El lagarto se sonrojó.

\- A veces creo que tienes una opinión demasiado buena de mí.  
\- Puede ser... También se derrite en mi boca. Me pregunto si a tí te pasaría lo mismo.  
\- Eeeeeeehhh... ¡Donde vas! ¿Qué sabe una niña como tú de esas cosas? - dijo aún más colorado de la tontería que acababa de decir  
\- ¡Se lo oí decir a mis padres! - dijo Eclipsa riendo mientras Toffee sonreía revolviéndole el pelo.

* * *

\- Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no se me habría ocurrido? Sólo una adicta al azucar pondría el nombre de un caramelo a alguien - dijo Star  
\- Tenéis que poneros en situación. En el castillo todos sabían que era una princesa y me trataban diferente. Así que me escabullía disfrazada entre mewmanos y monstruos. Pero con Toffee era diferente. Hablábamos mucho... de todo.

* * *

\- ¡Jizz! ¿Por qué tienen que ser siempre tan ariscos con los mewmanos? - dijo la joven princesa de doce años quejándose del trato del guardián de la puerta del garito donde habían entrado  
\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Los mewmanos han hecho la guerra a los monstruos durante muchísimos años! - replicó Toffee  
\- ¿Y? La guerra es culpa de ambos lados. Este se supone que debería ser un sitio neutral.  
\- ¿Los pones en igualdad de condiciones? ¡Tu madre inició el conflicto!  
\- Eso no es verdad. Había un consejo buscando la paz. Mi padre formó parte de él. Quizás mi madre sea un poco... arisca con los monstruos... pero...  
\- ¿Arisca? ¡Nos quiere aniquilar! No busques eufemismos. Tu madre es una asesina.  
\- Ha vivido muy malas experiencias. Pero mi padre no. Mi padre ha sido un aventurero, un viajero entre dimensiones. A él le da igual que alguien sea mewmano, monstruo, criatura mágica o demonio. Y aún así, fue él quien recomendó a mi madre ir a la guerra. Porque sabía que la guerra era inevitable. Los monstruos no aceptaron ninguna negociación.  
\- Bueno... cuando el único acuerdo que te ofrecen es rendirte o huir... eso no lo llamaría un acuerdo.  
\- ¡Eh!, oye. ¿Tú te has leído los acuerdos? Puedo traerte una copia. Yo sí me los he leído. Supongo que no eran totalmente neutrales, pero era un proceso de negociación. Si los monstruos hubieran aceptado hablarlo, estaban dispuestos a alcanzar unas condiciones muy buenas. Básicamente era poner a producir las tierras y repartir los frutos entre todos. ¡Eran los monstruos que lo veían todo como una invasión y atacaban las aldeas!  
\- Vosotros y vuestros procesos de negociación. ¿No podíais ser más directos y hablar las cosas como son?

Eclipsa dio un puñetazo en el hombro al lagarto.

\- Ouch... ¿Y eso a qué viene?  
\- ¿Suficiente directa en mi expresión?  
\- Supongo. - respondió malhumorado el lagarto.

* * *

\- Así que aprendió de política gracias a ti. - planteó Moon  
\- Sí. No teníamos límite a lo que hablábamos. El orfanato estaban bastante aislados de lo que pasaba en el exterior. Y cuando cumplió la edad, se fué con un antiguo grupo de alumnos a un castillo cercano. No era muy diferente.  
\- ¿Y la magia?  
\- Sí... De magia también.

\- Creo que acabo de inventar un hechizo para leer la mente de alguien. ¿Puedo probar contigo?  
\- ¿Es normal que inventes hechizos ya? Quiero decir... apenas hace unos meses que tienes la varita.

Eclipsa miró confundida a Glossarick, que ignoraba intencionalmente a Toffee.

\- Cada princesa tiene su ritmo. No te preocupes por lo que piensen los demás. Vas bien, Eclipsa.  
\- ¿Ves, Toffee? Dime... ¿Quieres ser mi sujeto de prueba?  
\- ¿Leerme la mente? No gracias. Es espeluznante.  
\- Porfaaaaa.  
\- No.

* * *

\- Aún así se la leíste, ¿verdad? - dijo Star  
\- Sí - reconoció Eclipsa con cara pícara  
\- Me lo imaginaba... ¿Y descubriste algo incómodo?  
\- La verdad es que sí.  
\- ¿Seth?  
\- Oh, no. El quería hacerme cosas... cosas íntimas...  
\- Globgor tiene razón. Es mejor que no sepamos ciertas cosas - dijo Moon  
\- Como quieras... pero tenía un lado muy tierno.  
\- Pero... ¿y de Seth?  
\- No. Al principio Toffee no sabía nada de Seth, aunque ya estaba por allí. De hecho recuerdo que mi madre ya hablaba de él. Antes de eso, era el padre de Globgor quien estuvo al frente de los monstruos. Pero en cierto momento, Seth lo mató y se hizo con el control de los monstruos.  
\- Entonces Toffee no debió ver con buenos ojos tu relación con Globgor.  
\- Bueno... eso tardó, porque Globgor fue el último con quien salí. Incluso después de Toffee.

* * *

\- Y si opinan diferente, ¿por qué no lo dicen? - preguntó una Eclipsa ya adolescente, que aparentaba ya casi la misma edad que Toffee  
\- Son reservados, Eclipsa. Incluso aquí que hay tolerancia a los mewmanos, esos asuntos son reservados. No te contarán nada si no confían en ti.  
\- ¿Y cómo podría ganarme su confianza?  
\- Haciéndote su amiga, supongo.

El lugar en el que estaban era una "zona alternativa" donde monstruos de todo tipo alternaban, incluso algunos mewmanos. Eran monstruos alternativos y mewmanos tolerantes que gustaban disfrutar este tipo de vida. El lugar era discreto, con aire clandestino. Un oasis en medio de un conflicto entre especies, al lado opuesto de las batallas en Mewni.

Eclipsa vio algunas parejas cuchicheando. Por supuesto, una de las cosas que había aquí eran parejas. Si alguien quería una relación "poco convencional" este era uno de los pocos sitios de Mewni donde no sería juzgado. Por eso era también uno de los lugares favoritos de Eclipsa donde acababa siempre arrastrando a su amigo reptil.

\- ¿Y qué tal citas? He visto por ahí un cartel de citas a ciegas.  
\- No hablarás en serio, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo salir con gente? No digo que vaya a llevarlo más lejos. Sólo un poco de coqueteo. Seguro que la gente es más receptiva.

Toffee bufó de disgusto.

* * *

\- Y sabías que le gustabas a Toffee - dijo Star. - Qué mala eres.  
\- Jejeje... Bueno, ya sabes. Quería ver si lucharía por mí. Ponerle celoso a ver si tomaba la iniciativa y esas cosas..  
\- ¿Y?  
\- Nope. Al final tuve que ser yo.

* * *

\- Hola, mi reptil favorito.  
\- Hola - respondió malhumorado  
\- ¿A qué viene estar de tan mal humor?  
\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Las últimas cinco veces que hemos quedado lo único que has hecho es hablarme de tus citas. ¿No es obvio que no quiero oirlas?  
\- Creí que querías saber todo de mí. Somos amigos. Los amigos comparten sus secretos, ¿no? Eso es lo que dijiste.

Toffee bufó.

\- Pues no. Tus relaciones no me interesan. Me resulta incómodo saber sobre ello.  
\- Ok... Como quieras... ¡Sólo una última cosa!

Toffee resopló aún más fuerte.

\- He salido con casi todo tipo de monstruos de por aquí, pero no hay septarianos en mi lista. ¿Crees que...?

Eclipsa dejó su expresión incompleta, para ver como Toffee respondía. Pero siguió impasible.

\- ¿Crees que podría salir con tu amigo Rasticore?

Quizás Toffee no fuera bueno mostrando alegría, pero sí que era evidente cuando algo le molestaba. Y esto le molestó mucho.

\- ¿Él? Rásticore no es mi amigo. Es algo así como una mascota. No tiene personalidad. ¡Si hasta me robó el nombre!  
\- No... Quedó libre cuando cumpliste tu promesa, cosa que te agradezco. ¿Y bien?  
\- Si quieres salir con él, ¡pregúntaselo!  
\- Así que crees que si alguien quiere salir con otra persona, debería dejarse de rodeos y preguntar directamente, ¿no?  
\- Desde luego, es mejor que involucrar a terceras personas.  
\- Entonces... ¿Por qué no me has pedido salir?  
\- ¿Qué?

Toffee estaba fuera de juego.

\- Oh, vamos, Toffee. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de como te enfadas cada vez que coqueteo con otras personas? ¡Te conozco de toda la vida!

Toffee no dijo nada. Su cara mostraba una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza. Así que desvió la mirada y la enterró en el libro que estaba leyendo justo antes de que llegara Eclipsa.

Eclipsa se acercó y le susurró al oido.

\- No seas tonto y aprovecha esta oportunidad. Hoy es tu día. Te espero en el restaurante esta noche. Ven vestido de traje.

* * *

\- ¿De verdad dijo eso de mí? - dijo Rasticore que estaba un poco apartado. Y masculló algo ofensivo en la oscuridad.  
\- Así que estrenó traje contigo. - dijo Star  
\- Sí. La primera vez que salimos juntos, fue la primera vez que le ví con ese estilo de abogado del que me hablaste, Star. Y yo creo que se tomó mis cumplidos demasiado a pecho, porque adoptó ese look hasta que rompimos.  
\- Así que... ¿durasteis mucho?  
\- Algo más de un año.  
\- Se me hace raro pensar en vosotros dos como pareja.  
\- Pues créeme... podía ponerse muy tierno. A él le gusta acaricia...

Moon le tapó la boca.

\- Nada de relatos íntimos. - protestó  
\- ¿Está mal decir que imaginarlo me produce una extraña sensación entre asco y morbo? - dijo su hija  
\- ¡STAR!  
Eclipsa y Star se miraron con sonrisas cómplices  
\- ¡Las dos teneis pareja! ¿Qué pensarían Marco y Globgor?  
\- Oh, Moon. ¡Sólo es un poco de imaginación y memoria! ¡Relájate!  
\- ¡Céntrate Eclipsa! ¿Qué pasó con Toffee y Seth?  
\- Bueno... En principio nada. Yo estaba centrada en alejarme de la guerra y pasar tiempo con mi novio. No me dí cuenta que nos estábamos alejando. Toffee se había encontrado con Seth, pero yo no le dí importancia. Le estaba perdiendo delante de mis narices y yo sólo pensaba que nuestros choques eran porque nuestras personalidades eran demasiado diferentes.

* * *

\- ¿Otra vez con los libros? - protestó Eclipsa - A este paso, vas a saber más de magia que yo. Entre tu forma de vestir y lo que lees, pareces un abogado.  
\- Quiero entender, Eclipsa.  
\- ¿Entender el qué?  
\- Cómo funciona la magia. Cómo se puede parar...  
\- ¿Pararla? ¡Para qué!  
\- ¿No te das cuenta, Eclipsa? Tu madre nos está aniquilando. Sus soldados son cada vez más fuertes, y forjan armaduras cada vez más grandes. Ayer aniquilaron a todo un grupo conocidos. Los hirieron con esas armas réplicas de la varita de tu madre. ¡Todos murieron! Sólo Seth se salvó. Sin la magia no sería posible nada de esto y estaría obligada a negociar...

Eclipsa no esperó a que Toffee siguiera con su razonamiento.

\- ¿Seth? ¡No me digas que has vuelto a salir con los fans ese tipo! ¡Está loco!  
\- ¿Seth loco? Quizás sea un viejo resentido. Pero loca, loca de verdad, está tu madre.  
\- ¡Retira eso!  
\- Abre el libro de hechizos.  
\- ¿Eh? ¡Por qué!  
\- Glossarick no me deja abrirlo.

\- No te pertenece. - dijo la voz de Glossarick hablando a través del libro que gesticuló como una boca.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres el libro? ¿Te crees que te voy a mostrar como destruir la magia? ¿Te has vuelto loco?  
\- No es nada de eso. Te voy a mostrar algo de tu madre.  
\- ¿De mi madre?

Confusa, Eclipsa abrió el libro.

\- Aquí- dijo Toffee

Era un capítulo de su madre, sobre otros monstruos.

\- Lee esto

Eclipsa resopló de disgusto...

\- Es un listado de monstruos.  
\- Ya, ya, ya... Tú lee lo que escribió debajo  
\- "Hombres lagartos - No estoy segura de que hacer con estos... Lo mejor es hacerlos explotar y separar los trozos tanto como sea posible."  
\- No se te olvide la coletilla del final - insistió Toffee  
\- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo sabes lo que hay escrito?  
\- No es la primera vez que lo dejas abierto. Soy rápido leyendo cuando quiero y tengo buena memoria. Venga... Léelo.  
\- "Son más felices así". Eso es lo que dice.  
\- ¿Qué clase de loco escribe algo así? ¿Alguien es más feliz siendo descuartizado? Y dice lo mismo de todos los monstruos.  
\- Mi madre ha sufrido mucho...  
\- ¿Y los demás no?  
\- Vale... oye... no deberíamos haber discutido. Olvidémonos de todo esto.. ¡Hay una fiesta en el Jardín Secreto!  
\- ¿Por qué lo llaman Jardín? Es una cueva oscura, mohosa y maloliente.  
\- ¡Lo importante es que hay una fiesta! Y la gente irá vestida para ello. ¡Mira! ¡Es un gorro de hojas tradicional de los bosques! - dijo Eclipsa poniéndose en la cabeza una especie de aro de hojas de árbol.  
\- Qué cosa más ridícula. Si tengo que ponerme eso, paso. Es más... es un gasto inútil de tiempo.

Eclipsa no estaba en su mejor día. Y ya había tenido demasiados encontronazos con Toffee últimamente. Aquel comentario despectivo hizo estallar sus emociones.  
\- ¿ Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEBERÍA HACER CON MI PRECIADO TIEMPO ?  
\- No te pongas así porque te diga la verdad. Sabes que deberías estudiar. Es tu responsabilidad.  
\- ¿Para qué? ¿para obsesionarme con la magia como tú? ¡ERES UN ABURRIDO! ¿Quieres magia? ¡Adelante! ¡Lee todo lo que quieras! ¡Yo me largo! ¡SOLA!  
\- Bien - dijo Toffee fríamente, volviendo a sus libros  
\- ¡Y PROBABLEMENTE TENGA UNA CITA CON ALGUIEN! - gritó enfadada dando un portazo

Toffee lamentó sus palabras. Pero había cosas más importantes y regresó a sus libros.

Eclipsa volvió a abrir la puerta de golpe

\- ¡POR SI NO LO HAS ENTENDIDO! ¡ ¡ HEMOS TERMINADO ! !

Y volvió a largarse de un portazo.

* * *

\- ¿Ya está? ¿Así acabó todo? - preguntó Moon  
\- Claro que no. Pero ese momento fue el principio del fin...

* * *

\- Toc, Toc - alguien llamaba a la puerta.

¿Puerta?. No. En realidad era el cuadro

\- ¿Toffee? - dijo Eclipsa sorprendida - ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Ahora está todo el mundo en el castillo! Hasta podría entrar mi madre en cualquier momento.  
\- Yo... Seré rápido.  
\- Está bien. Pasa. ¡Pero date prisa!  
\- Yo... Sólo quería... ¡Hace semanas que no nos vemos!  
\- Toffee... Hemos roto.  
\- Ya... Oye... Perdona... Lo siento... Yo... Perdona que no te prestara atención. Supongo que he tenido la cabeza en otro lugar últimamente.  
\- Ya... Yo también.  
\- Eclipsa... Nos conocemos de hace tanto... yo... echo de menos hablar contigo... y... ¿no es una tontería acabar así?  
\- Te entiendo, Toffee. Yo tampoco quiero que destruyamos nuestra amistad.  
\- Entonces... ¿me perdonas?  
\- Te perdono.

Toffee se acercó a Eclipsa con intención de abrazarla. Eclipsa le rechazó.

\- Espera... ¿Qué haces?  
\- Esto... ¿No nos hemos reconciliado?  
\- Como amigos. Yo no he dicho nada de que volvamos a ser novios.  
\- Yo pensé...  
\- Toffee. Tú y yo... podemos ser buenos amigos pero... como pareja...  
\- ¡Pensé que estábamos bien!  
\- Ha habido buenos momentos, pero, en el fondo buscamos cosas muy diferentes.  
\- ¡Eso no es justo! - dijo Toffee alzando la voz  
\- ¡CHSSSSS! ¡Podrían oírte!

Toffee miró bien a Eclipsa, como intentando obtener más información de su lenguaje corporal.

\- Hay alguien más, ¿verdad?  
\- ¡Eso da igual, Toffee! No cambia el hecho de que no hacemos buena pareja.  
\- Tonterías. A ti lo que te pasa es que te gusta otro.  
\- ¿Y si fuera así, qué pasa? ¡No te debo nada!  
\- ¿Quien es? - preguntó celoso  
\- No creo que le conozcas.  
\- Ponme a prueba.  
\- ¿El nombre de Globgor te dice algo?  
\- ¡Globgor! ¡Es el heredero de la corona de los devoradores!  
\- ¿Y? Yo soy la heredera Butterfly. En otras circunstancias hasta podríamos tener una relación por conveniencia. Por suerte ninguno de los dos nos fijamos en esas cosas.  
\- De todos cuentos podías elegir, ¿tenías que escoger un devorador? ¿en qué estabas pensando?  
\- ¡Olvida lo que te dije! ¡Largo de mi habitación!  
\- ¡Encantado!

* * *

Eclipsa suspiró triste recordando aquellos malos momentos.

\- Lo hicimos muy mal.  
\- ¿Y? ¿Qué más pasó? - preguntó Moon  
\- En realidad, no mucho más. Él volvió a su etapa más rebelde. Se unió a Seth y los suyos. Yo seguí con mi relación a escondidas con Globgor mientras mi madre, confiando en su ejército, se centraba cada vez más en la diplomacia tendiendo alianzas con los SpiderBite. Aún así, mi madre aceptó mis súplicas y no forzó mi matrimonio que ellos demandaban para completar la alianza. Fue su asesinato lo que precipitó todo.  
\- El asesinato de Toffee - dijo Star

Eclipsa volvió a suspirar una vez más.

* * *

\- ¡ ¡ TÚ ! ! - gritó Eclipsa mirando con rabia a cierta distancia a su antiguo mejor amigo ahora enemigo.  
\- Eclipsa. - respondió con frialdad  
\- ¡ POR QUÉ !  
\- Sabes de sobra por qué. Tu madre ha cometido crímenes más que suficientes para merecer su destino.  
\- ¡ COBARDE ! ¡Una emboscada !  
\- ¿Y? ¿Qué esperabas? Ella tenía una de sus espada, y yo la sorpresa. Cada uno tiene sus armas.

Eclipsa seguía avanzando, apuntando al corazón del lagarto hasta que su paraguas estaba a punto de rozarle.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué esperas?

Eclipsa seguía furiosa, pero no se atrevía al golpe final.

\- ¿O quizás dudas de los efectos del hechizo?  
\- ¡Ya lo he usado antes!  
\- Lo sé. Yo he acabado con Solaria. Tú con Seth. ¿Acaso no estamos en paz?  
\- ¿Cómo puedes comparar una madre a un...?  
\- ¿Padre?  
\- ¡Oh! Vamos, Toffee. Jamás has visto a Seth como a un padre.  
\- Jamás he tenido un padre.

Eclipsa seguía respirando fuerte, al borde del llanto.

\- ¡Te odio! - dijo la reina de la oscuridad  
\- Puedes matarme, si quieres. No vas a hacerme más daño del que ya me has hecho.  
\- Debería...  
\- Puede... o puede que no. Un solo uso ha dejado una huella perceptible - dijo señalando las marcas de los brazos de Eclipsa  
\- ¿Te crees que me importa tanto la vida?  
\- ¿Y no consideras la otra vida que está en juego?

Eclipsa se quedó congelada y con mirada atónita.

\- Sí, Eclipsa. ¿Acaso te has olvidado de mi olfato? Puedo oler tus hormonas desde aquí. Estás... ¿de mes y medio?

Eclipsa bajó la varita.

\- Dos meses. - susurró casi para sí  
\- Y es de Globgor, ¿verdad?

Eclipsa no dijo nada.

\- ¿Y Sastacan lo sabe ya?

El silencio de Eclipsa fue su negación

\- ¡Si no la hubieras matado yo no tendría que haberme casado!  
\- A mí no me culpes de vuestros problemas. El matrimonio concertado es cosa de las Butterfly. Aniquilar monstruos también.

Eclipsa se derrumbó en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente.

\- ¡Estaba enferma! - dijo con voz rota.  
\- Estaba loca de odio, pero por voluntad propia.  
\- ¡NO! Ella experimento con hechizos por la guerra. ¿Cómo te crees que creó a los soldados? Los hechizos la trastornaron como a los demás.

Toffee consideró por un momento la nueva revelación de Eclipsa.

\- Bueno... Eso explica que su odio llegara a esos niveles enfermizos. Pero sólo ella fue responsable de usar la magia. ¿Ves como tenía razón? La magia sólo os ha dado problemas.  
\- ¡Cállate!  
\- Sabes que tengo razón. Si fueras inteligente, destruirías la magia y huirías con tu amado. Sólo así serías feliz. Pero no lo harás, ¿verdad? Al final harás como las demás Butterfly y apostarás por la magia y la tradición.  
\- ¡Vete al infierno!  
\- Ya estoy allí. Me dejaste allí hace ya mucho tiempo... - dijo Toffee mientras se alejaba entre las sombras.

* * *

\- Yo... Le odié por mucho tiempo.  
\- Es normal. Había matado a tu madre. - dijo Moon quien se sentía empatizada por las circunstancias.  
\- Sí... pero a Toffee tampoco le faltaban razones.  
\- Bueno... en parte le hiciste caso, ¿no? - preguntó Star

Eclipsa asintió con la cabeza

\- Casi. No destruí la magia. Ni sabía cómo hacerlo, ni sabían cuales podía ser los efectos. Además, estaba más preocupada cada día. Sastacan se enteró que estaba embarazada. Pensaba que me descubriría, pero el creyó que era suyo.  
\- Espera... Tú y Sastacan... - dijo Moon  
\- Contra mi voluntad.  
\- Oh...  
\- Así que me fugué. Tenía razones de sobra, y Globgor también me lo pidió. Era lo más lógico. O eso pensaba. Sastacan pidió ayuda para recuperar a la que creía su heredera... Yo me opuse, me cristalizaron, llevaron Meteora a Sastacan, él la deshechó cuando descubrió que no era suya, Globgor entró en cólera... En fín. Ya conoceis toda la historia...

\- Fue una relación difícil, ¿verdad? - preguntó Moon  
\- Yo no llamaría relación a lo que hubo entre Sastacan y yo.  
\- No... Me refería a Toffee.  
\- ¡Ah! Ya... Sí... Supongo. - dijo con tristeza

\- ¿Y a lo que preguntábamos antes? ¿Refugios? ¿Escondites secretos?  
\- Bueno... El mejor escondite era el propio castillo.  
\- Espera... ¿Hablas de Nuestro castillo? ¿El castillo Butterfly?  
\- ¡Claro! Está lleno de pasadizos secretos. Es fácil esconderse si sabes como.  
\- No me digas más... Pudiste haber escapado en cualquier momento, ¿verdad? - preguntó Moon  
\- De hecho... un día me la encontré en mi habitación - dijo Star - Gracias a ella sigo viva.  
\- Espera, ¿qué?  
\- Esto... quizás no debería haber sacado el tema - se disculpó Star. - ¿Crees que Toffee podría haber dejado cosas allí?  
\- Es posible, pero lo dudo. Son muchos años, no creo que fuera a menudo al castillo sin motivo.  
\- Bueno... por mirar no perdemos nada. Quizás encontremos pistas de donde podría estar.

\- Ok. Como querais. Os guiaré.

Mientras viajaban al castillo Butterfly, Eclipsa no podía evitar rememorar cada momento con el lagarto.  
Moon tenía razón. Había sido una relación difícil.

* * *

_Nota del autor:_

_He querido dedicar este capítulo a explorar un poco esa versión joven de Toffee, a través de su relación con Eclipsa. Es posible que más adelante haga otro desde su perspectiva, pero tendrá que esperar a tener una buena oportunidad en la historia._

_Algunos apuntes de interés. Toffee envejece más lento que Eclipsa, así que al principio tiene el equivalente de 13 vs 5 de Eclipsa, 14 y medio vs 9, 17 vs 16 y al final Eclipsa lo adelanta._

_Creo que Alphonse, que aparece en el libro como uno de los que intentaron dialogar, mientras luego lograron la alianza con los Lucitor, además de que en Doop-doop sabemos que creó la guía del multiverso, era un hombre viajero y sabio. Si él concluyó que la guerra era inevitable, no lo tomó a la ligera._

_Igualmente en su carta se deduce su devoción por solaria. Así que creo que ellos fueron amantes durante toda su vida. Si no formalizaron su matrimonio, además de posibles problemas políticos, fue probablemente porque ninguno de los dos quiso ataduras por sus especiales vidas, y aún así encontraron muchos momentos para estar juntos._

_Alphonse sería la referencia de Eclipsa para la tolerancia, mientras Solaria amaba tanto su hija que era incapaz de ver lo diferente que era de ella._

_Una justificación que tiene mucho sentido a la radicalidad de Solaria, a parte del resentimiento que pudiera tener del pasado con lo que pasara a SkyWynne, es para mí que esa investigación para los Solarianos, ella se sometió a parte del mismo tratamiento como parte de la experimentación._

_Por lo que pudimos ver, uno de los efectos secundarios de la transformación es la tendencia a la paranoia, radicalidad y odio exhacervado, que remite en cuanto la magia desaparece (podemos ver como Maude Maizley reconoce que se siente ya sin ese odio). Así que eso puede explicar la locura de Solaria._

_He hecho referencia a dos hechos del capítulo. Uno es que durante la ruptura, Eclipsa por una parte lo llama aburrido._

_Si no os disteis cuenta en su momento, ir al capítulo "Storm the Castle" cuando Toffee da un sandwich a Marco, y cuando sale de la celda, Marco le dice que es aburrido. La escena apena dura una décimas, pero si lo parais, vereis la cara de Toffee que aparenta estar dolido._  
_Son justo las palabras de ruptura de Eclipsa._

_Y otro detalle. El gorro que Toffee critica que Eclipsa quería llevar a la fiesta en este capítulo de mi fic, es el mismo que lleva Glossarick en "Meteora's lesson". Otra teoría es que Glossarick va a ver a Toffee, no mucho tiempo despues de su ruptura (con viaje en el tiempo), con el mismo gorro, únicamente para provocarlo para hacer la pantomima del brazo roto para estimular el "deep down" de Meteora._

_Cuando Glossarick dice que Toffee tendría una buena razón Toffee le dice que llevaba ese sombrero tan ridículo. Sin mi interpretación, Toffee queda como un vulgar matón, y ante sus amigos él así quiere quedar. Pero en el fondo él está dolido porque lo ve como una burla de Glossarick (a quein conoce tiempo atrás y se llevan mal entre ellos)._


	22. El mayor troll del universo

Rasticore resopló de alivio al traspasar la puerta. El ambiente de la tasca le traía recuerdos de algún tiempo antes, cuando aún era un asesino, si bien no muy próspero, con suficiente reputación para ser respetado en lugares como este.

Sentirse otra vez con su cuerpo completo le debería hacer sentir con confianza una vez más, pero las cosas no eran tan simples ahora. Despues de todo lo que había oído sobre Seth a las exreinas estuvo temiendo que le pidieran que se infiltrara en el entorno del lagarto anciano.

Por suerte, eso no pasó.

Estaba algo nervioso y aprovechando que Globgor insistía en pasar algo más de tiempo con su hija, evitando igualmente no oir nada de la relación entre su esposa y Toffee, Rasticore pidió tener algo de tiempo para sí mismo.  
Les dijo que estaría atento a ver que podía oir sobre Seth, pero en realidad lo último que quería era estar en ese asunto de nuevo.

Esperaba encontrar a algunos de sus excompañeros de gremio por aquí. Eran lugares como este donde solía reunirse. Muchas veces al azar. Quien no estaba en una, estaba en otra, en el gremio o trabajando. Y si estaba trabajando, todos respetaban eso y nadie se metía a molestar.

* ¿Ocurre algo? El sitio está más raro de lo habitual.

Rasticore notó el ambiente algo extraño. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que la presencia de septarianos era muy superior al habitual y estos parecían mostrar miradas agresivas a todo aquel que estuviera allí que no fuera uno de ellos.

E incluso aunque no era su caso, por alguna razón le miraban de forma parecida. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Temió que no encontraría a sus antiguos compañeros de gremio.

Pero... ¿Por qué tantos septarianos? No es que los suyos abundaran precísamente despues de tantas guerras, y dada la mala reputación de los suyos solían mantenerse fuera de la vista de la gente.

La última vez que había visto tantos juntos fue...

* Nononononono...

\- Me complace ver que has cambiado tu opinión. - dijo una voz a su espalda

* ¡NO!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Seth! No tenía ni idea de... que estuvieras aquí. De hecho... sólo venía a tomar una copa.  
\- Adelante. Sírvete. Invita la casa. - dijo el viejo reptil

Y es que Seth era así. Podía mostrarse increiblemente cordial hasta que revelaba su auténtica y devastadora naturaleza. Igual te invitaba a una copa y se reía de unos chistes que te rompía el cuello.

\- Así que... hummm... ¿celebrais reuniones por aquí? No tenía ni idea.  
\- No. Aviso a gente de confianza para quedar en algún sitio. Ya sabes, siempre hay voluntarios para hacer un contrato - dijo Seth mientras pasó suavemente el dedo índice de su mano derecha por su brazo izquierdo. - No habrás cambiado de opinión, ¿verdad?  
\- No, no... Prefiero... ir por libre por el momento.  
\- No es eso lo que he oído, ¿sabes?

El pulso de Rasticore se disparó. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Sabía que trabajaba con las antiguas enemigas de su pueblo? Ser la niñera de la hija de la reina que casi lo mató y del heredero de los devoradores, la otra especie que casi los destruye. ¿Acaso había mayor traición que esa? Lo de Toffee podría incluso parecer disculpable a su lado.

\- ¿No quieres saber lo que he oído, Rasticore? - insistió el anciano

Las piernas de Rasticore comenzaban a temblar ligéramente a pesar de todos los esfuerzos del reptíl para mantenerse en calma. A pesar de todo lo que había vivido, de todo cuanto había hecho y por lo que había pasado, no podía evitarlo. Sabía que un mal movimiento podía hacer que Seth lo matara en un instante.

Su primer instinto fue mentir, pero sabía que no valdría. Lo sabía de sobra

* * *

\- Flashback -

\- ¿Cómo demonios se ha enterado? - preguntó Rasticore totalmente confuso mirando el cuerpo sin vida de unos de sus examigos que Seth había matado por un motivo que ni había entendido  
\- ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía, Rasticore? - preguntó Toffee  
\- ¿De qué?  
\- Los sentidos de Seth son muy superiores a los normales. Puede oir tus latidos, oler tu sudor, sentir la temperatura de tu cuerpo, el temblor de tu voz, el movimiento de tus ojos... Si no controlas a la perfección tu cuerpo, no puedes mentirle.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- ¿Por qué te crees que soy tan frío?  
\- ¿Qué dices? Te recuerdo desde siempre así. En el horfanato eras igual.  
\- No, Rasticore. Quizás mi personalidad sea fría, pero me he entrenado para que ni Seth pueda leerme.  
\- ¡Yo no soy capaz de hacer eso!  
\- Entonces, mejor que no le mientas.  
\- ¿Y si no le gusta la verdad?  
\- Pues busca la manera de contarla que no se ofenda.

\- Fin del flashback -

* * *

\- ¡Despierta, Rasticore! - dijo Seth chasqueando los dedos delante suyo.  
\- ¡Oh, perdona! ¿Qué me decías?  
\- Que sé que trabajas para las Butterfly

Rasticore suspiró

\- El trabajo no está en su mejor momento.  
\- ¡Qué bajo has caído! Trabajando para nuestros enemigos.

* ¿Cómo expresarlo para no parecer una traición?

\- Se supone que vivimos en paz ahora. El trabajo es ligero y la paga no está mal. Y no tengo que hacer daño a uno de los nuestros así que...

Seth negó con la cabeza, pero parecía relajado.

\- El dinero no es problema para mí y lo sabes. - dijo el viejo  
\- Lo sé... pero sincéramente... lo que busco en este momento es mantenerme alejado de los conflictos. Demasiado tiempo luchando... Guerras, asesinatos... Esto son para mí... ¡como unas vacaciones!  
\- La guerra es inevitable, Rasticore.  
\- Puede ser, pero cuanto más tiempo pueda estar lejos, más largo será mi descanso. Lo prefiero así.  
\- Como quieras... pero sigue mi consejo. No cometas la estupidez de escoger el bando equivocado.  
\- Neutral... te lo prometo. - Rasticore se tomó la copa de golpe, dejó un billete en la mesa y se levantó de la silla. - Y ahora... si no te molesta... creo que me voy a marchar. Siento que no me miran con buenos ojos por aquí.

Seth le sujetó el brazo.

\- Te dije que invitaba la casa. Quédate. No te preocupes por los demás. Nadie te hará nada sin mi permiso.

Rasticore tragó saliva y volvió a dejarse caer en la silla.

\- Te miran así porque todos conocen tu trabajo.  
\- Soy... guardaespaldas...

Seth carcajeó

\- Niñera. Y todos sabemos de quién.  
\- Bueno... mi contrato cubre diversos aspectos...  
\- Todos te consideran un traidor.

Rasticore sabía que venía despues de eso.

\- ¡No es eso! ¡Lo juro! ¡Sólo es un trabajo! ¡Jamás haría nada contra los nuestros!  
\- Relájate... Tienes suerte, Rasticore. Porque donde ellos ven una traición, yo veo una oportunidad.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Vivir con el enemigo te da la oportunidad de aprender muchas cosas sobre él. Es una de las cosas que más valoraba de Toffee.

Rasticore no pudo evitar estremecerse al oir ese nombre.

\- Seguro que has oído muchas cosas.  
\- MMmmmmm... ¿Puede?  
\- Adelante. Cuéntame...  
\- ¿Quieres saber algo en particular?  
\- No. Lo que te resulte más interesante. Sorpréndeme.

* Se listo, Rasticore. No le cuentes nada que pueda ofenderle. - pensó el ex asesino.

\- Las Butterfly han perdido sus poderes.  
\- Vamos, Rasticore. Esfuerzate más. Eso es de dominio público.  
\- Cierto, cierto... Mmmmm... ¿Globgor tampoco puede cambiar de tamaño?  
\- No tan conocido, pero tampoco es un secreto.  
\- Ok... Saben que andas por aquí... y tratan de estar al tanto, pero aún no saben qué intenciones tienes.  
\- Bien... Eso está mejor... pero seguro que sabes algo aún más interesante.  
\- Bueno... El tipo ese... el Avarius le contó a Star que contó a Eclipsa que tú habías resucitado a Toffee y lo mataste despu...

Seth puso su mano encima de la boca de Rasticore y apretó con fuerza. Tanto que Rasticore temió que le rompiera la barbilla.

\- Eso aún no es un hecho público, y te agradecería que no lo conocieran de tu boca.

Rasticore asintió aún con la mano de Seth encima, antes de soltarla.

\- Ya sabes que Toffee fue uno de mis mejores reclutadores además de mi mano derecha. Explicar que pasó será complicado.  
\- ¿Y qué es lo que pasó?  
\- Que me traicionó. Eso es lo que pasó. Por su culpa estuve cristalizado estos últimos años.  
\- Ok... pero... ¿porqué hizo Toffee eso?

Seth calló ante la pregunta de Rasticore y lo miró fríamente.

\- Acabas de hacer una pregunta retórica... Puedo verlo. Sabes la respuesta... ¿Me estás interrogando?  
\- ¡No! No... Yo... Bueno... Las Butterflies hicieron algunas teorías.  
\- Adelante... ¡Cuéntamelas!  
\- Según Eclipsa, Toffee estaba obsesionado con la magia, así que creen que Toffee y tú tuvistes algún tipo de fuerte discusión sobre esta. Algo que hizo a Toffee cambiar de parecer.

Seth siguió mirando fíjamente a Rasticore

\- Me sigues ocultando cosas...

Rasticore suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia su copa.

\- Yo les conté lo que encontramos en el cargamento. El baúl que Toffee abrió. Él me dijo que eran varitas mágicas.  
\- Aaaaah. Así que es eso. Faltaste a tu promesa de guardar nuestros secretos.  
\- Yo... Lo siento...  
\- Eso está bien, Rasticore. Reconocer los errores. Sé lo fácil que es faltar a esa regla especialmente cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo y vives con esa gente. Es fácil olvidar a quien debes tu lealtad. Pero esto no puede pasar sin castigo.

Rasticore se temió lo peor.

\- Por suerte para tí, aún se puede arreglar.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Ya sabes que los espias pueden jugar a ese juego. Contar ciertas cosas para ganarse la confianza del enemigo. Si tú fueras un espia, no nos habrías traicionado.  
\- Quieres... ¿quieres que espíe para tí?  
\- Lo estás haciendo ya, Rasticore. Y ya tengo más espías allí. Es sólo que agradecería tener uno tan cerca como sea posible. Y tú estás justo en el lugar y el momento adecuado.  
\- Como... quieras. Pero quiero que sepas que no soy bueno guardando secretos. Enseguida sabrán que te cuento lo que sé.  
\- Mmmm... Es cierto que no eres bueno en esto. Está bien... Diles que serás su agente doble. Cuéntales que te extorsiono para sacarte información y diles que me escondes algunas cosas. Creerán que trabajas para ellas mientras lo haces para mí.  
\- Mmmm... ¿No estaré trabajando para los dos a la vez?  
\- Algo parecido... Pero sabrás a quien guardar lealtad a la hora de la verdad, ¿no es así? - dijo Seth mirando a los ojos a Rasticore quien volvió a tragar saliva. - Eso pensaba.  
\- Esto... ¿Puedo irme ya?  
\- Claro... Cuanto antes vuelvas con ellas, mejor.

Y con paso ligero, Rasticore salió de ese lugar lleno de miradas hostiles. Sólo al cruzar la puerta y volver al exterior, sopló de alivio.

* * *

BuffFrog y Moon hablaban en el despacho del nuevo Gobernador.

\- La burocracia es lo peor... Ojalá pudieras echarme una mano y explicarme algo de todo esto que me ha pasado el alcalde. No entiendo casi nada. - se quejó el nuevo gobernador monstruo  
\- Me encantaría ayudarte, BuffFrog, pero ahora mismo estamos detrás de algo... Hay un viejo septariano que sospechamos está tramando algo.  
\- ¿Puede ser un problema ahora, incluso sin magia?  
\- No hay nada seguro, pero es algo que no podemos saber con seguridad, así que estamos investigándolo.  
\- Ok...

Justo en ese momento, un cuadro se abrió como una puerta justo en medio de su despacho.

\- Pero ¡qué demonios! - saltó BuffFrog sobresaltado  
\- Upppsss. Perdona. No queríamos asustarte, BuffFrog - dijo Star saliendo por aquel cuadro-puerta  
\- Esto... ¿ha estado ahí siempre? - preguntó confuso.  
\- Yo soy la primera que me sorprendí. -respondió Moon - ¿Y bien?  
\- No sé si ha sido el efecto de la fusión dimensional, pero muchas partes secretas parecen haber desaparecido. Además, hay algunas partes expuestas por los daños del castillo, así que no me extrañaría que lo hubieran saqueado. - explicó Eclipsa  
\- En resumen...  
\- Nada. Lo siento.  
\- ¡Pero he encontrado este diario de Festivia! - dijo Star alegre  
\- ¡Festivia!  
\- Sí... Por lo visto también conocía estas partes del castillo. Lo he ojeado un poco. No parece que diga nada de Seth, pero hay mucho escrito. Supongo que tendré que leerlo con calma.  
\- Entonces... ¿Alguna idea? - preguntó Moon

Justo en ese momento, Marco y Janna aparecieron por la puerta.

\- ¡Marco! - dijo su novia que se abalanzó para abrazarlo - Puagg... Estás sucio.  
\- Ya... Estuvimos ayudando en el Britta's para intentar limpiar el sitio.  
\- Inútil - dijo Janna - Ese sitio estaba lleno de un engrudo verde. Y sigue brotando burbujeante del subsuelo.  
\- Parece la misma magia muerta. Por eso... pensé en traerte un poco de regalo. Ya sabes... como recuerdo de lo que fue la magia. - agregó Marco.

Y le dió un tarro de cristal, perfectamente limpio por fuera, pero con el aspecto viscoso y sucio por dentro de este.

\- Qué... detalle - dijo con sonrisa y mirada forzada mientras lo cogía con cierto asco.  
\- Ok... ¿Y qué haceis por aquí? - preguntó Janna.  
\- ¿Y tú? - respondió Star devolviéndole la pregunta - ¿Donde está Tom? Se supone que es tu invitado en esta dimensión.  
\- Oh, sí... Su padre acaba de ascender del inframundo. Están buscando juntos una casa en el barrio.  
\- Oh... o sea qué... - dijo triste  
\- Deja de shipearlos - susurró Marco en su oído  
\- ¿Cómo va la investigación? - volvió a preguntar Marco  
\- En punto muerto. No encontramos información sobre Seth.  
\- ¿Qué tal aquel archivo del que sacasteis la información de la Alta Comisión que me hablaste, Star? - preguntó Janna - ¿Habeis probado allí?  
\- ¡El archivo real! ¡Eso lo registra todo! ¡Brillante! - dijo Star animada  
\- Star... Eso está en la dimensión de la Alta Comisión. - recordó su madre - Y hasta donde yo sé, no se ha fusionado con nosotros.  
\- Oooooh.  
\- ¿Estais... seguros? - preguntó Janna de forma capciosa.  
\- Desembucha - dijo Marco que ya la veía venir  
\- ¿No es un edificio alto con una oficina en la zona alta?  
\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó confusa Star  
\- Le habías enviado un montón de fotos a Tom.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Te las enseñó!  
\- No... exactamente... Bueno, no nos desviemos... ¿Qué opinais de esto?

Janna puso su teléfono delante de las exreinas y en efecto, había un edificio casi igual, sólo que con pequeñas modificaciones que ocultaba su origen mágico.

\- ¿Donde está eso?  
\- En el parque de atracciones. La planta de abajo es móvil y permite subir arriba. Hay un mirador arriba. Es genial.

* * *

_Una hora más tarde_

Eclipsa, Moon, Star, Marco y Janna llegan al edificio. Un montón de gente hace cola para subir.

\- ¡Sean!

Aquel hombrecillo, de especie indefinida, guardaba como un gestor más de atracción el ascensor que daba a lo alto del edificio. Antiguo lugar de reuniones de la Alta Comisión ahora mismo era únicamente una atracción turística para observar desde gran altura el parque de atracciones y todo Echo Creek casi a la misma altura que el templo de monstruos.

\- ¡Reina Moon! Qué alegría verla.  
\- Ya no soy reina, como sabes.  
\- Claro, claro.  
\- Esto... ¿sabes algo de la Alta Comisión?  
\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Rómbulus y Omnitraxus están en la sala de descanso! Creo que les gustan mis rosquillas.  
\- Espera... ¿Ellos están bien?  
\- ¡Claro! Venid por aquí. ¡Two! ¿Te importa reemplazarme?  
\- Por supuesto, señor. - dijo el monstruo que ayudaba a Sean

El grupo siguió con miradas de preocupación al hombrecillo que caminaba contento y silvando hasta la puerta, que con su llavero abrió.

\- Adelante.

La imagen del lugar resultó un poco esperpéntica. Omnitraxus había quedado reducido a una calavera, como cuando sus poderes habían sido absorvidos por Toffee, mientras que Rombulus era ahora un cristal y dos serpientes.

\- Wow... No me puedo creer que Ponyhead acertara de pleno. - masculló Star  
\- Sean... Dijiste que estaban bien. ¡Están muertos! - protestó Moon  
\- Oh, nononono... Esto es sólo... un contratiempo. Sólo... descansan. No es la primera vez que les ocurre algo así.

El grupo, salvo Janna, se miró con preocupación por la absurda negación de Sean.

\- Ok... bueno... como la Alta Comisión está indispuesta... Querríamos acceder al archivo Real.  
\- Lo siento, señora, pero tengo que informar de eso y necesito el permiso correspondiente.  
\- Ok... Contacta con la Alta Comisión.  
\- Eeeeeehhh... - dijo mirando los restos de los miembros - Hekapoo y Glossarick están ilocalizables.  
\- Están igual que estos dos - aseguró Moon -. ¿Quien es el siguiente en la línea de mando?  
\- EEeeeeeh... ¿Usted?  
\- Tienes mi permiso para dejarme entrar. ¡Ahora danos acceso al archivo!  
\- Pero Rómbulus me dijo exprésamente que usted...  
\- ¡AHORA!  
\- ¡Sí señora! - dijo cuadrándose

Y Sean les llevó a otra puerta.

\- Vaya, Moon. Sabes como imponer tu autoridad cuando quieres, ¿eh? - bromeó Eclipsa  
\- Son muchos años de práctica. Me alegro de poder entrar como es debido esta vez.

Volvieron a caminar por el enorme y laberíntico sótano. Sean se perdió un par de veces, ya que las cosas habían cambiado tras la fusión, pero finalmente llegaron al lugar. Por suerte para ellos, Sean desactivó la seguridad, por lo que no tendrían que esquivar baldosas trampa esta vez.

Marco y Star quedaron asombrados.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Realmente es tan impresionante como me contaste, mamá!  
\- A mí lo que me sorprende es que sigan funcionando - contestó Moon -. Pensaba que estos autómatas funcionarían con magia. ¿Cómo si no iban a saber qué ocurre en otros sitios para apuntarlo? Aparte de lo increible de los autómatas en sí.  
\- Bueno... Quizás es que tardan un tiempo en apagarse - dijo Eclipsa - ¿No te parece Moon que van mucho más lentos?

Y es que las manos escribían a una velocidad muchísimo más lenta que una persona normal, como si fuera un escritor a punto de dormirse.

\- Puede que tengas razón. No recuerdo que escribieran así.  
\- ¿Y qué es lo que buscais? - preguntó el hombrecillo  
\- Creémos que Seth está ortanizando algo, y tenía relación con Toffee, así que información sobre Seth o Toffee estaría bien.  
\- Veamos el índice...

Mientras Eclipsa, Moon y Sean se perdían en los textos, Marco y Star paseaban admirando la extraña belleza mecánica del lugar.

A su vez Janna se alejaba, como atraida por algo.

\- Janna... ¿Janna? - preguntaba Star  
\- Por aquí.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
\- ¿No... notais algo raro?  
\- ... ¿Tú? - bromeó Marco  
\- Hablo en serio, Marco... ¿No os parece que esos autómatas escriben más rápido? - dijo señalando en dirección a un pasillo perpendicular  
\- Es cierto. - confirmó Star - ¡Vamos!

Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, los autómatas se movían con más y más agilidad, todo parecía tener cada vez más vida.

\- ¡Qué extraño!  
\- ¡Star! - gritó Marco  
\- ¡Qué! Qué pasa...  
\- ¡Tus mejillas! ¡Veo tus corazones!  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Sí... Están como tenues, pero los veo.  
\- Es magia... ¡Tiene que ser magia!

Y Star comenzó a correr por el pasillo.  
Cuanto más corría, más se notaban las mejillas hasta que volvieron a su rosa habitual. Y luego... brillaron.

Y se volvieron a apagar.

\- ¡Espera!... Creo que lo hemos pasado de largo. - dijo Janna

Volvieron tras sus pies, y las mejillas de Star volvieron a brillar

\- Pero... ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Los chicos se pusieron a mirar alrededor.

\- ¿Puede ser eso?

Detrás de los autómatas, tras las muchas estanterías, había lo que parecía un enorme tanque, una especie de barril de cerveza gigante de dos pisos de altura con una escalera de mano de madera.

\- Parece un simple depósito de agua. - dijo Star - Teníamos varios por el castillo.

Pero a medida que se acercaba al depósito, las mejillas brillaban con más intensidad.

Star subió por la escalera hasta llegar arriba y destapó el depósito.

\- ¡MAMÁ! - gritó a pleno pulmón, sobresaltando a Eclipsa y Moon que estaba a cientos de metros en la gigantesca sala.

* * *

Glossarick miraba de cerca el papel en el que escribía y reescribía...

\- Y la tienda 24 horas aquí... justo al lado del portal. Así le da un toque romántico - decía para sí -. ¡PERFECTO!  
\- Qué... haces... ¿papá?... - preguntaba una Hekapoo mareada que se tambaleaba en su asiento con cara de ponerse a dormr en cualquier momento.  
\- Nada importante. Sólo diseñando la reorganización de una fusión dimensional. No queremos que un edificio acabe encima de una persona, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Fusión...! ¿dimensional? Creo que no me estoy enterando... DE NADA... ¡BWAAAHAAHAHAHAAHA!

Glossarick suspiró

Un espejo dimensional a su lado se puso a pitar.

\- Mira por donde...

\- ¿Significa eso que puedes hacer magia? - preguntó Marco  
\- Pongámoslo a prueba. ¡Narwal Blast! - dijo Star lanzando un narval por su mano  
\- ¡PUEDO, PUEDO, PUEDO!  
\- ¡PUEDES, PUEDES,PUEDES!

Dijeron Star y Marco a coro.

\- ¡Hija! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué has gritado? - dijo Moon llegando con Eclipsa

Y Star hizo levitar su espejo con magia.

\- ¡Moon! ¡Tús mejillas! - dijo mirando a la otra exreina  
\- ¡Eclipsa! ¡Tú tambien!

\- ¿Está volviendo la magia? - preguntó Moon confundida  
\- No. Es ese tanque. - dijo Janna señalando el depósito.

Justo en ese momento, una pantalla en la que no se habían fijado, que estaba en medio del depósito se encendió.

\- ¡Aaaaah! Hola, mis amigos. Si estais viendo esto significa que ya no estoy con vosotros.  
\- ¡Glossarick! - dijo Star con melancolía y algo de remordimiento por ser la causante de su muerte  
\- Imagino que si habeis llegado hasta aquí es porque habeis notado que aquí la magia es más intensa. Probablemente hasta ya hayais abierto este recipiente y comprobado que está lleno de magia. Si es así es porque vosotras mismas no teneis magia, de ahí que hayais sentido algo especial en este lugar.

Star asintió como si estuviera conversando con la pantalla.

\- Quizás os pregunteis porqué está esto aquí. Obviamente, la respuesta más evidente es, para hacer funcionar todo el archivo. El archivo requiere magia. Pero tiene también una función secundaria... Dar vida a aquellos seres mágicos que requieren magia para existir.  
\- Espera... ¿qué?  
\- Sí... Os preguntareis entonces porqué yo, Hekapoo y los demás no estamos allí.  
\- TE QUIERO... PAPÁ... Jijijijijijijiji... - se oyó la voz distorsionada y embrutecida de Hekapoo al fondo  
\- Eso es porque somos criaturas TOTALMENTE mágicas. Nosotros gastaríamos ese depósito en cuestión de días. Sin embargo, para otros seres, como las cabeza de Pony, ese depósito bien gastado puede durar siglos.  
\- Espera... ¿qué? ¿Los cabeza pony necesitan magia?  
\- Claro que sí - respondió Glossarick - No pensarías que una cabeza flotante es algo natural que puede existir sin magia, ¿verdad?  
\- Un momento... ¿Esto no es una grabación? - preguntó Marco - Juraría que te acaba de responder.  
\- EEeeeeeehhh - Glossarick se mostró incómodo -. Sí... puedo responder en una grabación porque como sabeis, puedo ver el futuro. Eso significa que puedo grabar un video sabiendo QUÉ vais a decir... - dijo acabando esa grase con una sonrisa exagerada.

Moon arqueó la ceja.

\- Bueno... tiene sentido... Pero... ¿podemos volver al tema de que los Ponyhead mueren? ¿Qué es eso de que necesitan magia?  
\- ¡Oh, sí! Bueno... te lanzaste tan directa a destruir la magia que ni siquiera me preguntaste sobre los efectos secundarios de actuar así.  
\- ¡Glossarick! ¡Si lo sabías deberías haberme advertido!  
\- Oh... No te preocupes, Star. La magia siempre vuelve.  
\- Pero... pero...

Star estaba bloqueada... ¿Acaso no habían dado por sentado que era el fin de la magia?

\- ¿Qué hay de todo aquello del fin de las reinas? ¿Y que con su fin las relaciones entre mewmanos y monstruos serían buenas por fín?  
\- Es... complicado. Pero no os preocupeis demasiado. Seguro que hallais el modo de arreglar las cosas. Y ahora, tengo que dejaros, porque...  
\- ¡Hola! - dijo otra voz al lado de Glossarick. Y la cara de Janna apareció al lado del genio a saludar sonriente.

La cara de Glossarick no era precísamente de haber sido capaz de predecir eso.

\- ¡Janna! ¿Pero qué? ¿Cuando has grabado eso?  
\- Mirad detrás de vosotros...

Miraron y vieron un portal dimensional. De repente, las caras de Marco, Moon y Star fue de enfado, y todos cruzaron el portal.

\- ¡GLOSSARICK!  
\- Tranquilidad... tranquilidad... No es lo que parece...  
\- ¿Acaso no estás vivo? ¡MENTIROSO!  
\- Ok, ok... No os dije que estaba vivo pero... ¿acaso importaba? Estoy aquí atrapado... sin poder viajar...  
\- ¡Claro que importa! Hasta te hicimos un pequeño funeral. - protestó Moon  
\- Oh. Muchas gracias. Muy considerado por vuestra parte.  
\- ¿Y que hay de eso de que puedes conversar en una grabación? ¡MENTIROSO! - volvió a insistir Star  
\- Bueno... Técnicamente es cierto, aunque no se aplicara a este caso, cosa que nunca dije que lo fuera.  
\- No nos vengas con tecnicismos, Glossarick. Lo adornes como lo adornes, nos has mentido a todos. - protestó Moon  
\- Ok, ok... Digamos que... despues de mi despedida... pensé que quedaba más dramático así.  
\- MENTIRrrrllOSHO... - gritó Hekapoo con voz rota -. Tú lo que quieres es que tus vacaciones sean eteeeeEEEEEErrrnasssss. AAAAAaaah - dijo Hekapoo cayéndose de la silla.  
\- ¡Vacaciones! - dijo Moon indignada  
\- Poneros en mi lugar. ¡No he tenido vacaciones en millones de años! ¡MILLONES! Es la primera vez, de hecho, que me las tomo.  
\- ¡Pero qué dices...! ¡Si casi nunca estás haciendo nada! - protestó Star  
\- La mayor parte de mis tareas las hago tejiendo el destino del espacio y el tiempo, escudriñando sus infinitas posibilidades y actuando por efecto mariposa con interactuaciones sutiles.

Todos se quedaron con cara de no entender nada.

\- Ok... No todos aquí estais listos para entenderlo... Digamos... ¿qué como el doctor Strange con la gema del tiempo?  
\- ¡Entendí esa referencia! - dijo Marco en voz alta  
\- Friki - dijo Janna para picarle  
\- Seguro que tú tambien la entendiste, así que no me critiques. ¡Y devuelveme las tijeras, ladrona!  
\- Prestadas... las tomé prestadas.

Y es que Janna tenía las tijeras de Marco en su mano derecha mientras en la izquierda tenía un bote que había llenado de magia del depósito del Archivo. Por lo visto, tras untarlas, las tijeras funcionaron con normalidad.

\- Y hablando de eso.. - dijo Glossarick

Glossarick metió una mano en el bote e invocó un portal enano. Luego tiró el papel que había estado escribiendo antes de la conversación.

\- ¿Qué acabas de hacer? - preguntó Marco  
\- Un proyecto de arquitectura para vuestro pasado-futuro. Detalles sin importancia. El caso es que sin magia, yo no puedo trabajar, así que me he tomado unos años de descanso.  
\- ¡No me digas que todo lo de Toffee, deseabas que ocurriera para tomarte vacaciones! - dijo dando vueltas a las palabras de su mentor  
\- Eeeeeehhh.  
\- ¡GLOSSARICK!  
\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Los reyes y reinas, los tiranos y los líderes dignos van y vienen. Las guerras ocurren. ¿Vacaciones de un guardian de la magia? ¡Es un hito en la historia del multiverso! ¡Y lo hemos logrado juntos!

Las miradas de los presentes no mostraban precísamente entusiasmo. Incluso Janna miraba con cierta desaprobación negando con la cabeza.

\- Eres el mayor troll del universo, Glossarick. - sentenció Star  
\- Troooollll... Trooooolll. Te ha llamado Trooooll... papá. PPPffffff... ¡No es un trolll! ¡Es un pitufo! PFfffffJajajajajaajaaaaaa...  
\- ¿Y a esta qué la pasa? - preguntó Marco  
\- Oh... Aquí podemos sobrevivir porque llega un poco de magia de cada uno de los universos, pero es muy poca. Con tan poca magia, su metabolismo es menos eficiente de lo que solía.  
\- O sea, que se ha emborrachado.  
\- No la culpo. Estar encerrada aquí conmigo durante todas estas semanas ha sido muy duro para ella. Y la perspectiva de que se alargue a años...  
\- Está bien... - dijo Marco que se puso en plan chico seguridad - Barman... Un café ultrafuerte para ella.  
\- ¿Es para la borrachera? Entonces mejor que se tome esto - dijo dándole un brebaje - pero prepárate para llevarla al lavabo.  
\- Ok - dijo cogiéndola de un hombro y llevando aquel brebaje en la otra mano hacia los baños  
\- Ssssstarrrr... Eres una chica con sueerrrte... Marco puede ser tooooOOOoodoooo un hombre... GRrrrrrrrr  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Cállate! - dijo Marco sonrojado

\- Ok, Glossarick. Comienza con las explicaciones. ¿No me dijiste "sin magia no hay Glossarick"?. ¿O era otra mentira? - preguntó Star  
\- No. Es totalmente cierto. Pero estamos en un lugar muy especial. Estamos al extremo del multiverso lo que implica que nos llega muy poca magia, pero un poco de cada uno de ellos. Suficiente para que pueda existir, igual que Hekapoo, aunque tengamos nuestros poderes al mínimo. Pero no puedo regresar si la magia no impregna el mundo como antes.  
\- Ok... ¿Y qué hay de los PonyHead? ¿Que es eso de que pueden morir?  
\- Como habrás notado, los PonyHead son... cabezas de Pony. Sin magia no se puede flotar así, ni vivir sin un estómago. Son criaturas parcialmente mágicas y sin magia acabarán muriendo... salvo claro, que vengan aquí o que viajen a otro universo donde la magia siga fluyendo.  
\- Entonces... ¿Ese tanque es para eso?  
\- En efecto. Lekmet y yo colocamos estratégicamente varios depósitos de magia en lugares especialmente designados en previsión a esta eventualidad. Si no se gastan artificialmente - dijo Glossarick señalando el bote de Janna - deberían durar siglos.  
\- ¿Y despues?  
\- Bueno... si no se rellenaran, esas especies pasarían un mal rato. Pero normalmente la magia se suele reiniciar de una forma u otra, así que no es grave.

Marco apareció con Hekapoo de nuevo.

\- OOOooohhhh. Me duele horrores la cabeza - dijo la antigua mujer de fuego  
\- Quizás ahora si debieras tomar ese café.  
\- Lo que necesito es una cama... ¡Todo lo que hay aquí son esos malditos sofás! No puedo ni alejarme de la parte del bar sin sentirme fatal. Lo que daría por salir de aquí...

\- Janna... ¿Me permites? - dijo señalando el bote con magia. Y mojando sus manos una segunda vez, se puso a frotar a Hekapoo.  
\- ¿Qué haces, Glossarick? ¿Es algún truco antirresacas?  
\- ¿Ya no me llamas papá?  
\- Necesitaría otra copa para eso.  
\- ¡Nada de copas! - la regañó Marco

El cuerpo de Hekapoo se puso a brillar. A los pocos segundos, la piel de la mujer cambió, se volvió suave. Sus cuernos desaparecieron, su pelo se recogió y su llama se apagó.

\- ¿Qué diablos has hecho? - dijo Hekapoo asustada  
\- Pareces... ¡humana! - dijo Marco asombrado  
\- ¿ ¡ QUÉ ! ?  
\- Tranquila - dijo Glossarick - Es una transformación temporal. Tu esencia sigue siendo la misma, así que cuando vuelva la magia, volverás a cambiar. Pero así podrás irte con ellos. ¿No es lo que querías?  
\- No es tan sencillo. ¡No se puede hacer algo así sin prepararse! ¿Donde voy a vivir? ¡Las casas humanas no caen del cielo!. ¡Y ahora soy débil! OOOOooouch. ¡La cabeza me duele horrores!  
\- Oh, sí. Las resacas humanas son aún peores. Así aprenderás a beber con moderación.  
\- Ok... Sé exáctamente donde llevarte... - dijo Janna, que volvió a usar las tijeras

Janna y Hekapoo desaparecieron por el portal. Janna regresó al momento.

\- ¿Donde la has llevado?  
\- A mi casa. Tom se va, así que la cama de invitados estaba libre.

\- Ok... Resumamos - dijo Star - Mientras los depósitos de magia estén bien, no debería pasar nada malo, ¿verdad?  
\- Correcto.  
\- Has dicho que hay otros universos... Si lo de la magia fuera mal, ¿sería posible evacuarlos a otro universo?  
\- No tiene que ir mal.  
\- Pero supongamos.  
\- Es... difícil. Salvo los universos gemelos, claro.  
\- ¿Universos gemelos? - preguntó Moon  
\- La separación entre universos es muy grande, pero cuando se produce un universo diferente, a veces se crean varios a la vez, muy conectados entre ellos, casi como espejos. En nuestro caso fuimos cinco.  
\- ¡Tus hermanos! - dijo Star relacionándolo con ese tema.  
\- En efecto. Un guardian de la magia para cada uno. Somos parecidos, porque nuestros universos son gemelos.  
\- Ludo me dijo que había visto a mi hermana.  
\- Entonces encontró el paso entre universos. Pero... no creo que se tomaran bien una invasión, la verdad.  
\- Hablamos de medidas desesperadas.  
\- Sería mejor que os plantearais volver a poner la magia en marcha.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero acaso no estabas de acuerdo en que la magia sólo complicaba las cosas?  
\- Sí, pero lamentablemente es necesaria.  
\- ¿Y qué pasaría? ¿Las dimensiones volverían a separarse o algo así?  
\- No lo creo. Pero la magia podria retornar a los seres que la tenían.  
\- Los soldados solarianos - dijo Moon  
\- Eso me temo. Pero vosotras también tendríais magia.  
\- ¿Y si no lo hiciéramos?  
\- Ok... Voy a ser sincero con vosotras. Mi hermana ha puesto el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido, así que ha metido sus narices en nuestros asuntos por lo que si no la ponemos en marcha en dos años... año arriba, año abajo... se lo dirá a mi madre y ella volverá a poner todo en marcha.  
\- ¿Madre? - dijeron voces a la vez.  
\- ¡Dijiste que tu apareciste con la creación del universo! - protestó Moon  
\- Correcto. Mi madre es creadora de universos.  
\- Espera, espera, espera - dijo Marco asombrado -. ¡ ¿ Tu madre es Dios ? !

Glossarick se quedó como en shock por un segundo, para a continuación, comenzar a reir

\- MMMppgjjjjjjj. Ja... Jajajajajajaa... ¡ ¡ ¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA ! ! !

La risa de Glossarick podía ser enervante cuando lo hacía en momentos así, como si se burlara.

\- Qué - dijo Marco molesto y sin terminar de comprender  
\- Humanos y sus creencias... Es que es tan gracioso... Creadora de universos... Dios... La verdad es que creo que hasta ella se reiría, y eso que no tiene sentido del humod.  
\- ¿ Me estás diciendo que Dios no existe ?  
\- ¡ Oh ! Nonononononono... Pero El Gran Creador, en su infinita sabudiría, ha creado una plétora de criaturas para que se encarguen de cada uno de los asuntos. Que Dios se dedique a crear universos es tan ridículo como que os cultive la comida para daros de comer. ¡Para eso ya teneis vuestras manos!  
\- ¡Lo dices como si crear universos fuera algo pequeño!  
\- Bueno... en la escala de creación, está más del lado pequeño que del grande, aunque tirando por la mitad.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué sómos nosotros?  
\- Los trabajadores del microcosmos, claro. Además de un excelente entretenimiento para todas las clases superiores.  
\- ¡Entretenimiento!  
\- Oh, sí. Todos los de arriba están pendientes de vosotros. Sois un Gran Hermano de proporciones cosmológicas.  
\- Espera... ¿Nos están observando como si fueramos una serie de televisión?  
\- Cada uno os ve de una manera, claro. Pero sí... para algunos no sois diferentes a una serie de televisión... De animación incluso.  
\- Con las cosas tan raras que nos pasan - dijo Janna - lo raro sería que fueramos algo más que un fanfic.  
\- Cuestión de perspectiva.  
\- ¿Y nosotros? ¿Eso somos para tí? ¿Un mero entretenimiento?  
\- ¡Claro que no! Como guardián vuestro, estoy implicado emocionalmente. Por eso casi nunca apostamos sobre nuestro propio universo.  
\- ¿ ¡ APOSTAR ! ?  
\- Oh, sí. Por ejemplo, yo he apostado que Quasar, que es algo así como la Star del universo de Indexia, no va a acabar con Shmarmo. Es muy obvio para mí que la relación entre ellos dos es muy diferente a la vuestra - dijo señalando a Star y Marco - a pesar de los esfuerzos de mi hermana de copiarme en todo. Footnotryck y Chapterra se la van a comer esta vez.  
\- ¿Esta vez? - preguntó Janna interesada - ¿Perdiste hace poco? ¿Qué es lo que os jugais?  
\- Normalmente tonterías... pero la última vez...

Glossarick suspiró

\- Mi hermana me dejó sin pudding interdimensional por todo un año. ¡Y mi hermano me retó a estar ese mismo año diciendo una sóla palabra...!  
\- ¡Globgor! - dijo Star al entenderlo - ¡Oh Mewni! ¡Pensábamos que te habías vuelto loco por perder el libro!  
\- Oh no. Había suficiente libro, ¿recuerdas? Además, aunque sea un vínculo con esta dimensión, no lo necesito estríctamente. De haber sido diferente, yo hubiera desaparecido ya en tiempos de SkyWynne. Incluso antes. No es la primera vez que el libro se destruye. Pero sí estaba un poco loco. ¿Sabes lo que le hace a mi mente estar sin pudding tanto tiempo?  
\- ¡Pero yo te alimentaba todo el tiempo! - dijo Marco  
\- Ya... pero necesito pudding dimensional. Como el que os presté. No pensarías que los poderes de concentración mental los podrías obtener con un pudding normal, ¿verdad?. El pudding normal me ayuda a centrarme. Hace que mi cuerpo recuerde de alguna manera cuando está bien alimentado, pero sin el verdadero pudding... bueno... me saturo de magia y me vuelvo un poco...  
\- ¿Chiflado? - dijo Janna

Glossarick se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡UNA APUESTA! ¡Te estuvimos limpiando... TODO... POR UNA APUESTA!  
\- ¡Era una apuesta segura!  
\- ¡Tan segura que la perdiste!  
\- Tú no lo entiendes. Footnotryck quiso apostar contra mí sobre MÍ UNIVERSO. El tuyo... el nuestro. ¡Era una locura! Él apostó que Toffee se saldría con la suya y destruiría la magia. Pero yo había visto vuestro futuro. Sabía que la magia estaría ahí. Sólo estaba... difuso lo de Toffee, con todas sus manipulaciones del reino de la magia no lo podía ver. Pero ¡sabía que la magia volvería! ¡Era apostar sobre seguro!  
\- ¡Pues fallaste!  
\- ¿Cómo iba a saber que realmente lo conseguiría pero la magia volvía a estar ahí porque tú lograrías reiniciarla?  
\- Cómo no. Me subestimaste, como todos. De verdad... ¿Alguna ves piensas en las consecuencias?  
\- Técnicamente... hasta puedo predecirlas.  
\- Ya... pues no viste venir a Toffee... ni a tu hermana.  
\- Bueno... Me quedo un poco ciego sin magia, cosa que pasó en ambos casos. ¿Cómo podía predecir lo de la fusión de dimensiones? Esperaba poder convencer a mi hermana, pero con ese suceso no tenía ninguna posibilidad.  
\- Todo por unas vacaciones... No puedo creerlo - masculló Moon  
\- Nononono... Que sea conveniente para mí no significa que no hubiera más razones y más importantes para hacerlo. Lo cierto es que esperaba que tuvierais más tiempo y gracias a ello pudierais ver que podíais prescindir del uso directo de la magia. Así podríais poner un tapón a la magia, haciendo que sólo entrara lentamente en vuestra dimensión, lo justo para que nadie muriera, pero tan poco que nadie pudiera causar daños como los que ha ocurrido hasta ahora.  
\- O sea, que sólo querías darnos una lección.  
\- Si quieres verlo así...  
\- Ok... digamos que queremos reiniciar la magia. ¿Cómo lo haríamos?  
\- Pues igual que la última vez, Star. Cuando nos quedamos atrapados allí.  
\- ¿Cuando cree al "primero"?  
\- Exacto.  
\- Pues la verdad es que no sé ni lo que hice.  
\- Es sencillo. Sólo deseaste reparar la magia, e hiciste un "Deep Down" ultraprofundo.  
\- ¿Sólo eso?  
\- Bueno... necesitas estar allí, en el reino de la magia.  
\- OoooKeeeeyyy... ¿Podemos volver por los portales?  
\- Lo dudo con la magia en ese estado.  
\- Entonces... ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?  
\- No tengo ni idea.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿No se supone que lo sabes todo?  
\- ¡Claro que no! Que pueda ver el futuro no significa que pueda verlo todo.  
\- Me refiero a la magia. ¿No es tu trabajo?  
\- Bueno... Mi experiencia es muy larga, pero aunque no te lo creas, esta circunstancia es nueva para mí. Y usando mis poderes, sólo veo los futuos que quiero examinar y jamás llegué a ver esto. Y en este momento, se puede decir que estoy ciego... Cuando la magia se recupere, podré aconsejaros mejor.  
\- Tan útil como siempre. - dijo Star sarcástica - Creo que hemos terminado aquí.  
\- Espera, Star - dijo Eclipsa que había estado callada todo este tiempo. - Quizás él pueda decirnos algo del tema que nos llevó al archivo. Glossarick... ¿podrías decirnos algo que no sepamos de Seth?  
\- El viejo septariano vuelve a dar problemas, ¿eh?. Ojalá tuviera algo, pero no creo. He visto lo mismo que vosotras. Aunque esto quizás os de una pista. Seth me ciega...  
\- ¿Que quieres decir?  
\- Incluso cuando tenía mis poderes... no podía verlo. Y eso significa que hay magia de por medio. Yo apostaría que demoníaca.  
\- ¿El inframundo está involucrado?  
\- No es seguro. Podría ser que hubiera encontrado una forma de controlar la magia destructiva, pero eso es dudoso.  
\- Podemos aprovechar que el padre de Tom ha regresado del inframundo para preguntarle - sugirió Marco  
\- Hay otro asunto. - continuó Moon -. Nos han comentado que durante las negociaciones de paz con los monstruos de mi madre, se enviaron una especie de varitas mágicas. ¿Sabes algo de eso?  
\- Oh... Comet - dijo Glossarick melancólico, lo que era muy raro en él - Sí, sí... Creí que nadie sacaría el tema... Comet y yo hablábamos mucho. Y entre otras cosas, hablamos de las consecuencias de la magia. Ella también valoró la posibilidad de destruirla, pero cuando le conté las consecuencias, desechó la idea de inmediato. Así que ideó un plan alternativo.  
\- ¿Plan?  
\- Sí... Ella creía que el verdadero problema con la magia era que ese poder estaba en pocas manos. Unas manos que podían corromperse y abusar de él. Así que pensó que si en lugar de una varita, hubiera varias, en manos de varias de las familias de Mewni, habría un balance de fuerzas que ayudaría a traer la paz de forma semejante a la ausencia de magia.  
\- No sabía que se pudieran construir otras varitas. - dijo Moon  
\- ¿Por qué no? Yo creé la varita en primer lugar.  
\- ¿Qué? - dijo Star descolocada  
\- Y Star la restauró despues de que Toffee la destruyera. Crear una nueva no es tan diferente.  
\- Espera - interrumpió Star - ¿Creé una varita?  
\- No, no... Sólo la reparaste, pero crear una tampoco es tan diferente.  
\- Entonces, ¿mi madre creó nuevas varitas? - preguntó Moon  
\- Nunca logró crear varitas como la varita real. Para eso se necesita un nivel de profundización muy elevado. Comet era meticulosa, prudente, inteligente y curiosa, pero supongo que sus emociones eran demasiado... armoniosas para hacer un "deep dawn" de ese nivel. Así que en su lugar, creó unas varitas más convencionales, que podía cargar de magia en el templo. Lamentablemente, las varitas nunca llegaron a su destino. Los septarianos las interceptaron.  
\- Lo sabemos.  
\- Es una pena. Realmente era una gran baza para lograr el favor de las familias más influyentes de los monstruos. En fin... no es por meteros prisa, pero creo que deberíais marcharos.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
\- Como os he dicho, mi propia existencia consume la magia a gran velocidad. - dijo señalando del bote de Janna, que estaba casi vacío -. Si os quedais sin magia, no podreis volver.  
\- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? - dijo Star  
\- Aún teneis tiempo, pero deberíais iros ya.

Y eso hicieron. Marco y Janna primeros, para asegurar con las tijeras que podrían volver si fuera necesario. Las reinas despues. Star fue la última, dedicando una mirada de malestar y decepción a su antiguo mentor.


	23. Club de lectura

\- Te agradezco que nos dejes trabajar aquí, BuffFrog. - dijo Moon  
\- Tonterías. Este castillo es mucho más tuyo que mío. Es una suerte que la biblioteca esté prácticamente intacta.  
\- Normal. - bromeó Star - Seguro que nadie quiso esconderse entre tanto aburridísimo libro en el ataque de Meteora.  
\- Sea como sea... tenemos mucha lectura por delante... - dijo Moon señalando las carretillas que Marco y Janna empujaban  
\- Os haré compañía un rato. Yo también tengo un montón de papeleo que intentar comprender. - dijo suspirando, golpeando el mazo de ojas continuas que llevaba en el otro brazo  
\- ¿Qué tal va el cargo?  
\- Mmmmnneeeee. Jamás me imaginé que la burocracia pudiera ser tan compleja y aburrida a la vez. ¿Seguro que no quieres el puesto que te ofrecí?  
\- Tenemos que resolver otros asuntos antes. Tú sigue intentándolo. Te aseguro que mejorarás con el tiempo.  
\- ¿Ajá? - dijo BuffFrog poco convencido mientras se ponía unas gafas  
\- Con gafas, tienes aspecto de profesor. Me recuerdas a la profesora Skullnick. Ambos con gafas y piel verde. - bromeó Janna  
\- Para un maestro espía como yo, cuidar la vista es esencial.

Cada uno del grupo escogió una silla, menos Janna.

\- Uau... Pareceis un club de lectura - dijo Janna viendo a todos con intención de sumirse en la lectura  
\- Adelante, Janna - invitó Moon -. Tenemos material de sobra para todos. Hay que buscar lo que haga falta de Seth o cualquier asunto relacionado.

Janna ojeó las hojas con poco interés, y cada uno se encerró en su propia lectura

* * *

\- ¡Vaya! - dijo Star voz alta sobresaltando a Moon

Sin embargo, continuó como si nada.

Moon la miró de mala gana

* * *

\- Ley 437... ¡Esa ley no tiene nada que ver con el parrafo 48! ¿Quien diablos ha hecho esto? ¡Es de locos! - se quejó BuffFrog para sí mismo.

* * *

\- UuuuUUUUUUUuuuuu - dijo Eclipsa como adulando a alguien

Moon comenzó a mirar con ira a sus compañeros de biblioteca.

* * *

Marco, con cascos puestos y una musiquilla que se oía de fondo, que debía sonar muy fuerte para él, comenzó a golpear casi reflexívamente con sus palmas sus muslos haciendo de tambor seco y silencioso el ritmo de su canción.

* * *

\- ¡NI DE COÑA! - gritó de nuevo Star

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! - gritó Moon levantándose de golpe de su silla tirándola hacia atrás.

\- ¿Mamá? - dijo Star confusa. Todos en la sala miraban a Moon confusa. Estaba hiperventilando mirando a todos con ganas de matarlos.  
\- ¡Si quieres decir algo a todo el mundo dílo, no pegues esos sobresaltos para luego callarte!  
\- Perdona... yo...  
\- ¡Y tú! ¡Eclipsa! ¡Haces lo mismo!  
\- ¿Te molestaba? - preguntó Eclipsa confundida  
\- ¡Y tú Marco! ¡Deja de dar palmaditas en los muslos!  
\- Perdona... ¿Qué decías? - dijo quitándose los cascos  
\- ¿No le vas a decir nada a BuffFrog? - preguntó Janna  
\- Bueno... Es su castillo, ahora...  
\- Estar en el castillo no te sienta bien, mamá. ¿Realmente era necesario ponerse así por unos ruiditos de nada?

Moon reflexionó un momento.

\- Perdonad... Es que sin silencio no me concentro.  
\- A mí me pasa lo mismo - dijo Marco - Por eso uso los cascos... Un poco de música y Star puede hacer todo el ruido que quiera.  
\- ¡Hey! - protestó Star  
\- Esa música que oyes, no se yo...  
\- También tengo música clásica - dijo cambiando en su móvil  
\- Interesante...

\- Bueno... ya que me habeis interrumpido, quiero que oigais esto. - dijo Star

* * *

* Contenido del diario *

_\- Hoy me ha visitado un hombre. Su cara me resulta extremadamente familiar, pero no le conozco o no le recuerdo. Me pidió que nos reuniéramos en secreto. No sé porqué acepté, podría ser un asesino que hubieran contratado, pero tengo mi copa y me sentia protegida. Y había algo en ese hombre... no sabría decir el qué. Quizás es como me miraba. No pude evitar decirle que sí._

* * *

\- Espera - preguntó Moon - ¿Eso de qué es?  
\- El diario de Festivia.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Se supone que estamos buscando pistas de Seth!  
\- ¿Y quién dice que no las encontraremos aquí?  
\- ¡Star!  
\- Oh, vamos, mamá. Seguro que tú también tienes curiosidad por tu antepasada.  
\- ¡Claro que sí! Pero ahora mismo hay cosas más importantes...

* * *

* Star sigue leyendo el diario *

_Ese tipo me ha sorprendido en mi propia habitación. Le pregunté que como había llegado, y me enseñó un túnel secreto tras uno de los cuadros. Dijo que su padre, se lo había contado todo muchas veces._  
_Le pregunté que quien era, y por qué quería verme... ¡Y me abrazó! Me abrazó y se puso a llorar... ¡Yo no sabía que hacer! Pensé en lanzar unos fuegos artificiales para animarle, pero me paró. Dijo que no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de alegría por verme por fín._

_¡Me dijo que era mi padre! ¿Cómo podía ser mi padre? Había muerto a manos de aquel cambiatamaño. ¡Me lo habían contado tantas veces! Y tenía cuadros de él. Este tipo no se parecía en nada._

_Le pedí explicaciones, pero me dijo que había algo que corría mucha prisa. Que tenía que ir con él._

_Una parte de mí se sentía alarmada porque me podía meter en una trampa. Otro lado de mí me decía que este hombre decía la verdad, o que al menos él creía que lo era._

_¡Tenía unas tijeras dimensionales! ¿Cómo era posible? Pensé en recurrir a Hekapoo, pero despues de nuestra pelea, era lo último que quería._

_Es más, si esto era verdad, Hekapoo tenía que saberla, y me tendría que haber mentido todo el tiempo._

_Sí... era una locura, quizás es que había bebido demasiado, pero acepté._

* * *

_\- _O sea que Festivia averiguó que era una PieFolk. Me alegro de que supiera la verdad. - dijo Moon  
\- Te has adelantado mamá... Esto no es el final.  
\- Pero en el diario no hay más.  
\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú lo que hay en el diario? - dijo Star arqueando una ceja  
\- Bueno... me pediste que te lo guardara cuando...  
\- ¡Ajá! - dijo Star sonriente  
\- Ok... Bien. Tenía curiosidad por Festivia.  
\- ¡Pues te has dejado la mejor parte! - dijo tirando de unos rollos enormes de una carretilla  
\- Espera... ¿Tódo lo que te has traído del archivo es sobre Festivia?  
\- ¡Y me he dejado un montón en el archivo! Suerte que he cogido lo importante - dijo Star sin darle importancia, mientras Moon se lamentaba tapándose la cara

* * *

_Estaban en una dimensión diferente, pero parecía tranquila. La ciudad tenía una arquitectura diferente, y la fauna parecía menos agresiva. El padre de Festivia le informó que a esa dimensión la llamaban Tierra._

_Festivia entró en la casa que le indicó y subió a la habitación del anciano. Como le había dicho aquel hombre que reclamaba ser su padre, el tiempo del anciano se estaba agotando, o eso temían. Por eso tomó esta decisión de contarle todo._

_A simple vista, entendió que esa persona era de su familia. El anciano tenía tréboles en las mejillas. Sabía por los cuadros quien era. Justhin el incalculado. Pero se suponía que era su tío abuelo._

_\- ¡Hola! ¡Jamás creí que te veía de nuevo! - dijo el anciano completamente feliz_  
_\- ¿De nuevo?_

_El anciano suspiró..._

_\- Tú no lo recuerdas, pero viviste con nosotros cuando aún eras un bebé..._  
_\- No lo entiendo - dijo la confusa reina_  
_\- ¿Sabes quien soy? - preguntó el anciano_  
_\- Eres Jhustin Butterfly, ¿verdad? El tío de mi madre._  
_\- Soy Jhustin. Tio de Eclipsa. Padre de Gabriel... Tu padre - dijo señalando al hombre que había ido a buscarlo._  
_\- Pero..._  
_\- Pero no es lo que te han dicho toda tu vida, ¿verdad? Hay muchas cosas que no te han contado... ¿Por donde empiezo? ¡Ah, sí! Supongo que has oído que Eclipsa te abandonó por un monstruo_

_Festivia no dijo nada, pero bajó la mirada y eso fue suficiente respuesta._

_\- No fue exáctamente así. Cuando mi hermana Solaria combatía con los monstruos, hubo momentos muy complicados y tuvo que forjar alianzas con algunas familias. Los Spiderbite pidieron compromisos a cambio. Fuí yo quien llevó las negociaciones. Solaria se opuso al compromiso, así que fuí yo quien me casé con una SpiderBite para cumplir con sus exigencias._

_Cuando mi hermana murió, me presionaron para concertar otro matrimonio para Eclipsa. Al principio accedí, a cambio de que le dieran tiempo. Era aún sólo una niña. Ellos aceptaron._

_Entre tanto, nació Gabriel._

_Pero cuando Eclipsa creció, se enamoró de un monstruo. Los SpiderBite se enteraron de que Eclipsa estaba citándose con aquel ser y a través de mi mujer, me llegaron a sugerir que la denunciara a la Alta Comisión y la reemplazase en el trono._

_Me dí cuenta que ellos querían un SpiderBite en la línea de sucesión. Si no era por el matrimonio de Eclipsa, lo sería a través de mi hijo. Averigué lo que pude de la relación de Eclipsa y supe que realmente quería a ese monstruo. Además, él era el heredero de una de las familias de monstruos más poderosas, así que era una gran oportunidad para la paz._  
_Cuando les dije lo que pensaba, me dijeron algo así como que si yo no hacía nada, "alguien" acabaría matando a Eclipsa como antes mataron a su madre._  
_Aquello me dejó preocupado, porque había sonado como amenaza, así que investigué mejor sobre la muerte de mi hermana._

_Frida, la hermana mediana de mi entonces esposa me ayudó. Ella odiaba aquellas maquinaciones reales tanto como yo y juntos descubrimos la verdad. Un complot de los Spiderbite para lograr el trono. Ellos retiraron la guardia de Solaria y le dieron la información al enemigo para que le tendieran una emboscada._

_Cuando Frida les echó en cara a su familia lo ocurrido y les amenazó con contarlo todo, los SpiderBite comenzaron a perseguirnos. Gracias a algunos amigos logramos escaparnos y nos refugiamos en el único sitio de Mewni que no nos buscarían. Una isla de trileros comerciantes que se conoce como Isla Pie. Allí, Frida y yo nos escondimos...y con el tiempo nos hicimos muy cercanos. Frida fue para Gabriel su verdadera madre._

_Yo escondí mis mejillas, y vivimos, pobres pero tranquilos, en este lugar. Gabriel se hizo mayor y entonces fue cuando naciste tú. Pero a diferencia de Gabriel, no sé como ocurrió, pero a pesar de que él no tiene marcas, tú naciste con ellas. Las comadronas se lo dijeron al rey del lugar que quería usarte para chantajear a la familia Butterfly._

_Logramos huir una vez más, al continente, pero aún eramos buscados por los SpiderBite, así que traté de ponerme en contacto con una antigua conocida de la Alta Comisión para que nos facilitara un salvoconducto a otra dimensión donde dejaran de buscarnos._

_Ella puso su precio. A tí. Nos dijo que Eclipsa había sido cristalizada y su hija repudiada por el rey SpiderBite por ser del monstruo. Necesitaban una nueva princesa para hacerla pasar por la hija de Eclipsa._

_\- ¿Cómo? ¿Me estás diciendo que Eclipsa no es mi madre? ¿Qué jamás me abandonó?_

_El viejo asintió con lágrimas en los ojos._

_\- ¡Pero vosotros sí! ¡Me abandonasteis a una mentira! ¡Me dejasteis sóla!_

_\- Es... complicado. Cuando hablamos con Hekapoo para que nos permitiera huir, nos ofreció ese trato. Dejarte como reina a cambio de permitirnos huir a otra dimensión. Nos negamos, pero nos amenazó con contárselo al rey. Nos esperaba una vida dura aquí, y nos prometió que tú, sin embargo, tendrías una vida feliz como reina. Que toda tu vida sería una fiesta continua. El reino te necesitaba o toda Mewni podría sumirse en una guerra civíl por el trono. Sólo tú tenías marcas en las mejillas, nadie dudaría de tu derecho de sucesión._

_\- Pero podríais habérmelo contado. Podríais haber estado a mi lado... ¡Cualquier cosa era mejor que dejarme abandonada!_

_\- No te abandoné - dijo Gabriel a su espalda -. Quizás ya no me recuerdas, pero viví años en el castillo, como empleado._

_Festivia dudó... En un momento, un montón de recuerdos regresaron a su mente. El aspecto de aquel hombre había cambiado bastante. En aquellos tiempos, además de una obvia mayor juventud, no tenía barba, su pelo y ropajes eran muy diferentes, el pelo aún era oscuro y no canoso como ahora, y ahora había ganado peso y volúmen._

_\- ¿Alfred? - dijo confundida_

_El hombre la abrazó tan emocionado como su abuelo_

_\- Jamás te habría dejado sola._

_\- Pero... pero... ¡nunca me dijiste nada!  
\- Eras pequeña. Todo era complicado. Si hubieramos revelado la verdad... quizás hubieran cuestionado tu trono.  
\- ¡Eso me habría dado igual!  
\- Pero estaba allí...  
\- ¡Pero te fuiste!  
\- No... Viajaba frecuentemente entre dimensiones y cuando atacaron el castillo, Hekapoo tuvo que sellar los portales. ¡No supimos nada durante años! Luego nos robaron las tijeras... Todo se complicó... y luego, ya no tenía importancia...  
_

* * *

Star se secaba un poco las lágrimas y paró.

\- Pobre Festivia... pasó por tanto...  
\- ¿Acaba así? - preguntó Moon cuyo interés habría crecido con el relato  
\- No, claro que no. Pero los archivos son tan taaaaaaan largos y aburridos. Pero... ¿sabes lo que significa esto, mamá?  
\- Que realmente eramos auténticos Butterfly.  
\- No... Bueno, sí... pero eso ya da igual. ¡Significa que Eclipsa es realmente nuestra tatara, tatara, tatara... lo que sea, tía-abuela!  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Quizás eso explique nuestro gran parecido en algunos asuntos... lo que me recuerda... ¡Star! ¡Mira lo que tengo! - dijo enseñando un puñado de chocolatinas recién sacadas del bolso  
\- ¡Snookers! ¿Has logrado comprar algún nuevo stock?  
\- No. ¡Acaban de montar un taller, aquí, en Echo Creek! De momento las venden al por menor. ¡Les compro casi la mitad de lo que producen! - dijo lanzándole una de las chocolatinas a Star  
\- ¡Snookers! - gritaron las dos, levantando y chocando las chocolatinas en cruz como espadachines.

Moon suspiró

\- Por favor... Estamos en una biblioteca. Comportaros. ¿Y acaso os habeis olvidado de para qué estamos aquí? ¿Encontraste algo en tus textos, Eclipsa?  
\- Toffee llegó a llorar por mí... ¡Era más romántico de lo que me imaginé! ¡Sabía que esa frialdad era todo fachada!  
\- ¡Eclipsa!  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Qué diablos estás leyendo?  
\- He sacado una copia de mi propio historial. Ya sabes que sólo registra a las familias reales de Mewni. Y nadie de nuestra familia ha tenido más relación con Toffee y los septarianos que yo misma. Necesito refrescar la memoria.  
\- ¿Es que soy la única que estoy buscando en el historial de otras reinas?  
\- Yo estoy mirando el de Comet - dijo Marco  
\- Oh... Gracias Marco.

El agradecimiento de Moon era genuino, pero igualmente había algo de incómodo en el hecho de revolver en el pasado de su madre. Sin embargo, Marco hacía lo que era correcto, en especial sabiendo que había unas extrañas varitas involucradas de lo que no sabían nada.

\- ¿Encontraste algo?  
\- No... estoy seguro...  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- ¿Recordais las varitas? He estado buscando sobre ello, y apenas he econtrado algunas conversaciones con la Alta Comisión y con algunos diplomáticos, pero nada de las varitas en sí mismas, como si Comet las sacara de la nada. El archivo es enorme, pero lo he ojeado, buscado arriba y abajo y nada. Y eso es lo extraño. Al llegar al detalle, me topé con esto...

* * *

_Comet cogió el paso de la Mantis hacia el bosque de la muerte segura._

_Comet regresaba del paso. Al tropezar, los trozos de las varitas se esparcieron por el suelo. Las recogió con rapidez pues estaba ya en la zona de paso y alguien podría pasar en cualquier momento._

* * *

\- ¿Ajá? - dijo Moon confusa  
\- No se mencionan las varitas... Va... vuelve y tiene unas varitas. Además, ya sabeis que el archivo registra todo lo que es digno de mención. A veces en un viaje no pasa nada y aparece así. Comet se fue por el camino y llega al castillo... Pero un montón de viajes son iguales. Va y viene... como si el archivo no pudiera registrar nada del viaje o lo que ocurre donde va. He encontrado como treinta de estos viajes sin nada digno de mención, lo que es muy raro.  
\- Eso es interesante. ¿Iba a algún lugar en particular?  
\- Sólo que va por algún sitio al bosque de la muerte segura. Se mencionan varios pasos diferentes.  
\- Dadme un segundo - dijo Moon yendo a la estantería adecuada a sacar un mapa.  
\- Veamos esos caminos...  
\- El de la mantis es este, ¿verdad? - señaló Star  
\- Este es el de la reina, estoy segura - señaló Eclipsa  
\- El caminillo de los pastores...  
\- Está claro que iba a alguna zona de por aquí... pero... ¿qué hay aquí? - preguntó Marco  
\- Pues poca cosa - dijo Eclipsa - al menos en mis tiempos. La recuerdo bien. Cuando era muy pequeña, a veces mi madre me llevaba a un pequeño refugio que construyó la abuela.  
\- ¿En el bosque de la muerte segura? No parece el sitio más adecuado para tomarse unas vacaciones - preguntó Star confusa  
\- Es una de las zonas más tranquilas del bosque.  
\- ¿Donde dices que está esa casa?  
\- No estoy segura. Era muy pequeña... veamos...  
\- Aquí lo único que aparece es el mesón "La parada de la reina"  
\- Podríamos ir allí y preguntar.  
\- Me temo que es más complicado. Con la fusión, a saber si ese lugar sigue allí...  
\- Sigue allí - dijo Janna, que había estado todo el tiempo en su mismo sitio, con las piertas apoyadas encima de la mesa, recostada sobre su silla, tecleando frenéticamente en su móvil sin mirar a los demás como si lo que pasaba no fuera con ella.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Moon  
\- Tripadvisor y Google Maps - dijo enseñando su móvil - Sus reseñas son algo mediocres.  
\- ¿El qué? - preguntó confusa  
\- Google es el buscador más usado de Internet, mamá. Todo el mundo lo sabe.  
\- ¿Internet? Sí... he oído hablar de ello.  
\- Te tienes que poner al día, mamá. Aquí hasta los mendigos tienen móvil y se conectan a Internet.

Moon seguía mirando confundida a los demás.

\- Yo tengo ya un perfil en FaceBook, Instagram y Youtube. ¡Mis canciones ya tienen más votos positivos que negativos! - dijo Eclipsa orgullosa  
\- Ya... Es que en la PonyNet casi todo el mundo votaba negativo porque SeaHorse les forzaba a ver las emisiones.  
\- Ponyhead Show... PUAG - se quejó Marco  
\- Que Pony no te oiga decir eso.  
\- Centraros, por favor - las reprendió Moon - Eclipsa... ¿crees que esta posada está cerca?

Janna puso una foto aérea de la posada. Luego pulsó y apareció una foto de un turista.

\- No está cerca. ¡La posada es la antigua casa! Supongo que la vendieron o la ocuparon al final.  
\- Bien... Pues supongo que podríamos darnos un paseo y ver si aún hay algo.  
\- ¡Genial! ¡Ya estaba cansada de tanto papel! - gritó Star con emoción.  
\- ¿Os vais todos? En fin... buena suerte. - dijo BuffFrog  
\- De nada. Gracias por todo... Esto... buena suerte con la burocracia...  
\- Gracias... Espero que puedas ayudarme cuando estés libre. Hasta luego - dijo regresando a sus papeles - Veamos...  
"La parte contratante de la primera parte será considerada la parte contratante de la primera parte". ¿Quien demonios redactó estos formularios? ¿Un humorista?

El grupo llegó por fín a la posada. Eclipsa estaba excitada, viendo cada rincón con su memoria del pasado.  
\- Cómo ha cambiado todo. Pero mira... ¡allí sigue las cabezas de caza de leoseznos! Un regalo de un pretendiente Johansenn para la abuela.  
\- Entonces, no han cambiado mucho - bromeó Star. Y ambas exreinas rieron ligéramente  
\- ¡Oh! ¡La chimenea está igualita! Es increible lo bien que se ha conservado con el tiempo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlas? - preguntó un hombre delgado y debilucho, pero rudo en su tono de voz  
\- Es posible.  
\- ¡Reina Moon! - reaccionó sobresaltado el hombre, arrodillándose - ¡Es un gran honor!  
\- No, por favor. No es necesario, además de que está fuera de lugar. Yo ya no soy reina.  
\- Para mí, usted siempre será reina... Ah... Viene acompañada - dijo en un tono despectivo mirando a Eclipsa

Star agitó su mano y forzó una sonrisa, pero Eclipsa no disimuló mucho su mutuo disgusto.

\- Imagino que no soy su exreina favorita, ¿verdad?  
\- No. No precísamente. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se les ofrece?  
\- Quería preguntarle... - dijo Moon - ¿Hace cuanto que esta casa se vendió para convertirse en posada?  
\- Espere... Entonces, ¿la leyenda es cierta?  
\- ¿Qué leyenda?  
\- Bueno... forma parte del tour turístico... Son 10$ por persona - dijo poniendo la mano. Marco se preparó para el pago  
\- ¿No podría hacerlo como un favor personal? - preguntó Moon  
\- Está bien. Para usted será gratis.  
\- No te preocupes, Moon. Lo pagaré con gusto. Sigue siendo mucho más barato de lo habitual.  
\- Ya... Sigue siendo mucho más barato que los 650$ que siempre te piden. - bromeó Star  
\- Espera... ¡Tú eres el chico de los 650$! ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?  
\- ¿Cómo que el chico de los 650$?

Aquel hombre fue a su viejo ordenador y puso un vídeo. El canal era "elhombredelos650". En él, aparecía Marco pagando un montón de veces, a personas diferentes,

Una voz en off explicaba

"Dice la leyenda, que este chico tiene siempre 650$ en el bolsillo. Si algún día quiere comprarles algo, no duden en pedirle 650$. Ignore sus lamentos, protestas y quejidos. Al final siempre pagará."

Seguido de un montón de escenas

\- ¡Esto es un robo!  
\- Aaaaaaaah...  
\- ¿Por qué siempre 650$? ¿De verdad todas las personas de la cola le pagan 650$?

\- Una obra de Keats Productions

\- Keats Productions, Keats Productions... ¡JANNA!

Todos miraron a la chica quien no escondió la realidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Marco? ¡Tengo espíritu emprendedor! - dijo con una gran sonrisa - Con las visitas a mis videos saco casi 20$ al mes.  
\- ¡Y a mí me has costado una ruina en cheques!  
\- Ya... pero ese es tú dinero.  
\- ¡Pero si me lo quitas constantemente! Es un mal negocio incluso para tí.  
\- Bueno... Puede. Pero no me negarás que es divertido. Además, símplemente diles que no alguna vez. ¿Qué culpa tengo que seas incapaz de negarte a pagar?  
\- Grrrr

\- Ok. Quizás sea un mal momento pero... ¿podemos renegociar el precio del tour? - preguntó el posadero  
\- ¡NO!  
\- ¿Ves? - bromeó Janna - Sabía que eras capaz de negarte, Marco. Vas por buen camino.  
\- Bien... ¿Le importa empezar el tour?  
\- Por supuesto, reina... digo... exreina Moon

* * *

\- Y esa es la razón por la que Crescenta hizo este pozo. Era la ruta de entrada de su amiga Emily.  
\- Eso no es verdad. Este pozo ya estaba aquí. De hecho, toda esta casa la hizo mi abuela SkyWynne. - replicó Eclipsa - Como mucho, lo conectarían con el río.  
\- Quiere decir... ¿es más vieja aún? ¡Wow! ¡Debería cobrar más! ¿Quien iba a suponer que no eran invenciones para turistas? - dijo el posadero  
\- Espere... ¿todo el tour se lo había inventado?  
\- Oh, no... Sólo repito lo que mi padre me enseñó, pero la verdad es que nunca me lo tomé muy en serio. Pero oiga... da algo de dinero.  
\- Entiendo... La cuestión es... ¿no habrá visto nada inusual por aquí? Algo parecido a unas varitas, o a algo mágico.  
\- No... Pero está la torre derrumbada esa de ahí. Mi padre me dijo que estaba así ya desde mi bisabuelo. Hay algunos símbolos raros pero no he visto nada realmente que llame la atención.

Se acercaron al lugar.

\- ¿Ve? Está todo lleno de telarañas y trastos inútiles. Mis antepasados lo han convertido en una especie de trastero.  
\- Basurero más bien - protestó Marco  
El mesonero se encogió de hombros. - No dejaríamos nada realmente valioso sin vigilancia. Pero aquí... - bajó por unas escaleras con una antorcha -... están esos símbolos. Los libros están destrozados...  
\- Mirad esto - señaló Janna

En un muro de piedra, había varias figuras y huecos. Una destacaba sobre las demás. La figura de una mariposa.

\- Es un sello mágico - dijo Moon - O mejor dicho... una cerradura mágica.

Eclipsa asintió

\- Sí... Yo usé algo parecido para proteger a Meteora en el templo.  
\- Es una pena que no tengamos magia - dijo Moon. - Podría abrirla con facilidad.  
\- ¿Quien dice que no tenemos magia? - dijo Janna sacando su tarro completamente lleno  
\- ¡Janna! ¿Volviste a rellenarlo?  
\- Pues claro. ¿Y sí necesitamos volver a usar las tijeras?  
\- Genial - dijo Star  
\- Pero Glossarick dijo que si lo agotábamos, los seres mágicos podrían tener problemas.  
\- También dijo que debía valer para siglos y que en unos pocos años la magia volverá de todas maneras porque su hermana se ha metido de por medio.  
\- Buen punto - dijo Star  
\- Bien... Probemos... - dijo Moon

Y llenando sus manos de la sustancia amarilla brillante, las puso sobre la cerradura y se concentró. Casi al instante, el suelo se abrió hacia unas escaleras en caracol.

\- Si mi madre estuvo guardando algo en una guarida, tuvo que ser aquí.  
\- Adelante. - animó Eclipsa

* * *

El subterráneo deparó algunas sorpresas. Primero, estaba en un excelente estado de conservación comparado con la torre de la superficie. Si el mesonero había dicho la verdad ya en tiempos de Comet aquel lugar ya estaba así, por lo que ella sólo se habría preocupado de arreglar el interior. Además tenía lógica ya que el derrumbe servía para esconder mejor el acceso a este pequeño santuario.

Segundo, el lugar era un pequeño museo por así decirlo. Había múltiples recuerdos de casi todas las reinas desde SkyWynne quien aparentemente había creado este lugar. Parece que Crescenta lo redescubrió y volvió a pasar el conocimiento a las generaciones actuales de la nueva rama de la familia Butterfly.

Tercero... encontraron en lo más profundo, una enorme sala de piedra, parte natural, parte artificial, que parecía un campo de pruebas para hechizos, y probablemente fue usado más de una vez para este propósito.

Pero por último, en una sala perdida, encontraron justo una de las piezas de este puzzle.

\- ¡Mirad lo que he encontrado! - dijo Star

Moon examinó el báculo que Star había encontrado. Con un extraño recipiente en su cabeza.

\- Es... ¡Parece una de las varitas de las Rasticore nos habló!  
\- Sólo hay una forma de estar seguros - dijo Janna quien le arrebató el báculo.

Janna desenroscó la cabeza, la examinó un momento y comenzó a rellenarla desde el bote que traía.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Marco  
\- ¿Qué crees, genio? Probarla. Es la única forma de estar seguros.  
\- No creo que...

Janna apuntó al fondo de la sala, donde una cascada caía en un lago subterráneo y se puso en posición de ataque...

\- ¡ ¡ ¡ KAME... HAME... HAAAAA...! ! !

Una enorme llamarada de energía salió del báculo vaporizando la cascada en un instante y generando una nube de vapor.

\- ¡Funciona!  
\- Que... ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¡Jamás había escuchado un hechizo así! - preguntó Moon asombrada  
\- Siempre quise hacer eso. - dijo Janna  
\- ¡Bien hecho, Janna! - animó Eclipsa  
\- ¿Bola de dragón? ¿En serio, Janna? - protestó Marco  
\- Qué pasa... ¿estás celoso? Ya verás cuando se lo digamos a tus amigos Ferguson y Alfonzo. Se morirán de envidia.  
\- Me temo que no podremos repetirlo a menudo - señaló Star - Un sólo hechizo como ese ha consumido la magia que metiste en la varita.  
\- Bueno... eché poco, para probar.  
\- ¿Donde lo encontraste, Star? - preguntó su madre  
\- En esa sala. ¡Y hay más varitas!

El grupo entró. Como en muchas otras salas, había libros mohosos, muchos se rompían con facilidad al intentar manipularlos, o las manchas de humedad hacían ilegible el contenido. Pero lo más importante, había una mesa de piedra sobre la que había varios de esos bastones. Y a su lado, lo que parecía una carpeta con anillas, con múltiples textos dentro de sobres transparentes.

\- ¡Qué raro! Juraría que esto es plástico - dijo Marco  
\- ¿Y?  
\- No se si te has fijado, Star, pero el plástico no es precísamente un material común en Mewni, por no decir inexistente. Y este lugar es originario de Mewni. Probablemente la última vez que alguien entrara fue con tu abuela. ¿Ella usaba plástico?

Eclipsa se fijó en el texto. Algo la sobresaltó.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Eclipsa?  
\- Un momento... Esta letra... - dijo mirando algo excitada a todas partes, hasta que se fijó en una zona donde algo estaba cubierto con una gran tela... ¿O era plástico también?

Eclipsa la retiró, y detrás se desveló una percha. Y colgada en ella, un traje de vestir extraordinariamente bien cuidado.

\- Toffee... Toffee estuvo aquí.


	24. ¿Quien de los dos miente?

\- ¿Y qué pintaba Toffee aquí?  
\- No lo sé. - dijo Eclipsa confundida  
\- Bueno... si él atacó a tu madre - dijo Marco - y estaba buscando los bastones, imagino que la perseguiría. Quizás vió que nadie más conocía el refugio y decidió que este era tan buen escondite como cualquier otro.  
\- Aquí hay un cofre, pero está cerrado. Es muy del estilo de Toffee, me pregunto sí... ¿Podríamos gastar algo más de magia?  
\- ¿Para una simple cerradura convencional? - dijo Janna - Hasta Marco sabría abrirla. Dejad a la maestra...

Janna tardó tanto como cualquier persona habría tardado con la llave original.

\- Eso... ha sido impresionante.  
\- Práctica... ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Oh! ¡Vino! A Hekapoo le encantará.  
\- No... creo que sea vino. - recordó Marco.

Eclipsa destapó una botella y olió.

\- ¡Bingo! Creo que hemos encontrado sangre de Seth.  
\- Vaya... ¡Eso sí que es acercar a la primera! - puntualizó Marco.  
\- No creas. - explicó Eclipsa - Estoy convencida de que Toffee tiene al menos otros cuatro o cinco refugios como este donde ha escondido sus cosas. Nunca le gustó tener un único plan.  
\- Y estas notas plastificadas... Son de mi madre. - dijo Moon  
\- Menos las anotaciones. Esas anotaciones son de Toffee. Las reconocí al instante. - aclaró Eclipsa  
\- Así que Toffee usó las anotaciones de mi madre para aprender aún más sobre la magia. - dijo ojeando aquellas páginas - Es increible lo lejos que llegó... Todo lo que experimentó para lograr unas varitas funcionales. Si no hubiera sido por él... quizás habría logrado que sus negociaciones tuvieran éxito. - dijo melancólica y evidentemente resentida contra el septariano  
\- Igualar a los monstruos en la magia... Podría haber funcionado - dijo Star - Pero no importa. Ahora estamos igualados en su ausencia.  
\- Tienes razón, hija. De alguna manera, su sueño se hizo realidad. Ahora debemos centrarnos en que ese reptil no lo eche todo a perder.  
\- Me parece genial, pero no termino de entender en qué nos ayuda todo esto contra ese reptil.  
\- Quizás haya más en esas hojas que nos explique que pretendía hacer Seth con la magia - dijo Moon  
\- O ahora que tenemos la sangre de Seth, podríamos resucitar a Toffee y preguntarle directamente. - sugirió Eclipsa

Moon miró agresivamente a Eclipsa.

\- Lo dejaremos en el baúl de las opciones desesperadas. - dijo Eclipsa con cara incómoda  
\- Bueno... Aún queda un camino claro. - dijo Star  
\- ¿Cual?  
\- ¡Hekapoo! Creo que la Alta Comisión tiene muchas cosas que explicar, y ahora que sólo Hekapoo está disponible...  
\- Bueno... también está Glossarick - recordó Marco  
\- Sí, pero costará magia ir cada vez al bar.  
\- Tienes razón, hija. Nos reuniremos con Hekapoo, pero dejémosla descansar por hoy. Yo mientras estudiaré los papeles que mi madre dejó aquí.

* * *

\- ¿Seguro que esta ropa es apropiada? No sé... me parece que es un color un poco chillón... todo el mundo me mira. - dijo Hekapoo que ahora vestía una cursi ropa rosa prestada por Janna.  
\- Estás genial, no te preocupes.  
\- Por cierto, tenías razón, Janna. Esas pastillas hacen milagros con el dolor de cabeza  
\- Me alegro de que te sientas mejor. Lo vas a necesitar... - dijo Janna justo al entrar en la Yurta de Moon y River.

Eclipsa y Marco la miraban con preocupación. Moon con bastante molestia. Pero Star... parecía dispuesta a saltar sobre ella.

\- OOooooohhh... Esto no me va a gustar. - dijo girando sobre sí misma con intención de irse.  
\- De eso nada - la sujetó Star

* * *

La discusión llevaba alargándose demasiado tiempo. Hekapoo no había añadido nueva información en realidad. Madre e hija parecían estar descargando la frustración por hechos pasados, los secretos de la Alta Comisión para Moon respecto a Seth, y lo pasado con Festivia para Star

Eclipsa ya había desconectado y se lo tomaba con calma disfrutando de una de sus chocolatinas favoritas.. Janna, como otras veces, se dedicaba a escribir por su móvil. Sólo Marco continuaba mirando con preocupación y ya agotamiento la escena.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Moon? ¿Cómo iba a saber que Toffee era quien le montó la trampa? ¡Lo único que sé es que le montaron una trampa demoniaca!  
\- ¿Y por qué?  
\- Te lo repito por quinta vez. NO... LO... SÉ. Quizás la preparó un demonio, o quizás es que ese lagarto tenía algún tipo de magia demoniaca que necesitaba ser controlada. Rómbulus ni siquiera se lo pensó. Lo cristalizó tan pronto como lo vió. Lo llevamos a su dimensión y allí nos olvidamos del asunto.  
\- ¿Igual que te olvidaste de Festivia? ¿EEEEEHHHH? - intervino Star con su tema  
\- UUUUUUuuuggggg... ¿OTRA VEZ? ¡Te lo he dicho, Star! ¡Lo hicimos por el bien de Mewni! Que hubiera sido mejor, ¿una guerra?  
\- ¡Podríais haberlo hecho de muchas otras formas!  
\- ¿Y quien sabe que habría pasado? ¡La convertimos en una reina! ¡Yo estuve a su lado todo el tiempo! Fue como una hija para mí - dijo con ojos humedecidos  
\- ¡Pues tenía el corazón roto! - dijo señalando su diario que tenía en su mano izquierda - ¡No serías tan buena madre despues de todo!

La cara de Hekapoo cambió a dolor intenso, y sus ojos se humedecieron tanto que comenzaron a brotar lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas.

Marco apoyó su mano en el hombro de Star y la miró con desaprobación.

\- Star... Piensa un poco lo que acabas de decir... - dijo suavemente

Star reaccionó. Se dió cuenta que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Miró a Hekapoo otra vez. Jamás la había visto así.. tan... vulnerable... Y a la vez... confusa...

\- Qué... ¿qué me pasa? - dijo la antigua guardiana al notar su respiración agitada y sus mejillas húmedas.  
\- ¿Nunca habías llorado, dama de fuego? - dijo Janna sin darle importancia.  
\- ¿Llorar? No... así... Mi cuerpo... Siento... qué... - dijo entrecortadamente  
\- Será que ahora eres humana. - dijo mientras dejó que la antigua guardiana se derrumbara sobre su hombro  
\- BUAAAAAA...

Y Hekapoo se puso a llorar desconsoladamente sobre Janna.

\- Vaya... Esto... es nuevo - dijo Moon sorprendida  
\- Hekapoo... Yo... Lo siento... creo que me he pasado. - se disculpó Star - No quería decir...

\- BUAAAAAAAAA - lloró desconsoladamente aún apoyada en Janna. - ¡Soy tan mal madre como mi padreeeeee!

\- ¡Oh! Vamos, Hekapoo - protestó Moon - ¿No crees que eres demasiado mayor para estos numeritos? Si ya tienes como unos... ¿cuatrocientos años?  
\- Teniendo en cuenta que ha pasado un montón de años en la NeverZone y que además multiplica la experiencia con sus clones, yo diría que tendrá muchos más. - dijo Marco poniéndose técnico

\- ¡Y ENCIMA SOY VIEEEEJAAAAAA!

Moon arqueó la ceja.

\- Esto no es normal. - murmuró  
\- Claro que lo es. - dijo Janna - ¿Es que estais ciegos? ¡Ahora es adolescente!

La tensión creó un silencio sólo roto por el llanto, pero apenas duró unos segundos porque Maude Maizley entró de repente agitada.

\- ¡Moon! ¡Tienes que ver esto! - dijo sin fijarse en lo que pasaba en la yurta.

Moon y Star se miraron, y salieron. Había sido una oportuna interrupción del destino que les permitía dar espacio a Hekapoo.

En el exterior, estaba nada más y nada menos que Mina LoveBerry, incitando a las masas... otra vez, mientras caminaba en perfecto equilibrio entre los postes de un resto de empalizada de la antigua muralla de la aldea.

\- Os han obligado a dejar de cultivar maiz... Os han prometido una ayuda que nunca llega... Les dan trabajo a los monstruos antes que vosotros... ¿Qué os pasa? ¡Antes luchasteis por lo que es vuestro! ¿Qué os detiene de hacerlo otra vez?  
\- Los autóctonos tienen su propio ejército... - dijo uno  
\- Ya no somos superfuertes - dijo otro  
\- Yo ya paso de guerra... Este mundo es nuevo... ¿Acaso no puede haber paz?

Mina saltó agilmente de su equilibrio al lado de ese tipo y comenzó a golpearlo de forma irritante con su dedo íncice en el pecho.

\- Oh... Mister pacífico. ¡Todo el mundo quiere paz! ¿Pero sabes que logras con la paz? ¡Que te quiten todo!  
\- ¡Nos han construido casas!... Bueno... algunas... están en ello...  
\- ¿Esto? - dijo señalando a la casa que debía de ser del pacifista - ¿Te vendes por una simple cabaña de barro? - dijo golpeándola... La casa ni se inmutó.  
Volvió a golpear, más fuerte.  
Finalmente golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que un trozo de hormigón saltara... - ¡JA!  
\- ¡Hey! - protestó el hombre  
\- ¡Mero polvo! ¡Esto podríamos haberlo hecho por nosotros mismos! Os animo a volver a seguirme... otra vez.  
\- MMmmm... No... Creo que paso.

\- ¡Deja a esta gente en paz, Mina! ¿No tuviste suficiente con la primera vez? - dijo Moon desde lejos.

La gente se apartó, dejando un pasillo entre ambas mujeres.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya... Mira a quien tenemos aquí. La ex-reina que nos traicionó.  
\- Yo jamás he traicionado a Mewni. Siempre he hecho lo que he creido más correcto, aunque algunas veces me haya equivocado.  
\- ¡MENTIRAS! ¡Estuvimos a punto de ganar y en el último segundo nos diste la espalda! ¡Todo por esta... mocosa! - dijo señalando a Star  
\- ¿A quien llamas mocosa? - respondió Star beligerante  
\- ¡Fuiste tú quien violó mis condiciones! Te dije que nada de masacres y me prometiste lealtad. Ambas las incumpliste. - insistió Moon  
\- Ya, ya, ya... Yo diré A, tu dirás B... la gente no sabrá quien tiene razón, quien de los dos miente... Hablemos de algo más demostrable... Hoy... ¡Les has dicho a tu pueblo que ya no tienes magia! ¡Para negarte a ayudarles! ¡Y para dársela a los monstruos!

Hubo un murmullo de desaprobación entre la gente.

\- ¡Y no la tengo! ¡La magia ha desaparecido!  
\- ¿Toda? ¡JAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAA!**

Ante el asombro de todos, Mina volvió a convertirse, adoptando su forma de soldado solariano.

\- Oh... Mierda. - murmulló Star

\- Si no hay magia - dijo con la voz de su nueva forma - EXPLICA ESTO.  
\- ¡Explica tú porqué tus ojos brillan verdes! - dijo Marco, que acababa de aparecer, mientras Janna detrás, grababa toda al escena como si fuera un espectáculo de entretenimiento  
\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Mis ojos siempre han sido así!  
\- ¡Escuchad! !Mina está bajo el control de un lagarto llamado Seth que...!

Mina no esperó a que terminara... Le lanzó a Marco un rayo de energía directo con intenciones letales.

El rayo no lo alcanzó. Un campo de energía dorada lo bloqueó. Fue Star, quien instintivamente se colocó para protegerlo y casi sin darse cuenta usó la varita de su abuela que habían recargado de nuevo para pedir explicaciones a Hekapoo.

Otro murmullo del público.

\- Vaya, vaya... Sin magia... ¿eh? ¡YA VEIS TODOS! ¡OS HAN MENTIDO! ¡OTRA VEZ!

Las caras se volvieron ariscas

\- ¡No es lo que creeis! - dijo Star tratando de disculparse ante el público - ¡Estas varitas las hemos encontrado hace poco y no funciona como antes! ¡Usa magia residual que si agotamos podrían morir criaturas mágicas como los PonyHead! ¡No podemos usarlas!  
\- ¿Lo veis? ¡LO RECONOCEN! - insistió Mina - ¡GUARDAN MAGIA PARA LOS MONSTRUOS!  
\- ¡Cállate! ¡Títere de Seth!  
\- Aquí los únicos títeres de los monstruos sois vosotros - dijo mientras se transformaba otra vez y adoptaba su forma mewmana normal - Quien quiera tomar las riendas de su destino, puede buscarme en el bosque. ¡Yo os devolveré la gloria y los poderes! ¡POR MEWNI! - dijo gritando esta última frase mientras corría hacia el bosque

La aldea comenzó a retomar su actividad normal, pero lo hizo dando malas miradas a las Butterfly.

\- Maldita Mina... Ya volvemos otra vez a lo mismo.  
\- No creo que sea Mina realmente. - dijo Marco - ¿Acaso no os habeis fijado en sus ojos con ese brillo verde?  
\- Sí, Marco... pero hubiera sido mejor no hablar de Seth. - dijo Moon - Ahora él sabrá que estamos tras su pista.

Marco reflexionó.

\- No lo pensé. Lo siento.  
\- No pasa nada. - le disculpó Star -. Seguro que ya estaba enterado y si no, poco faltaba. Pero si está bajo control de Seth, ¿donde está él? ¿y que hacía Mina buscando reclutas? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso Seth quiere usar mewmanos? ¿Empezar una guerra?  
\- Ni idea. No he visto a Manfred tampoco - continuó Moon-. Esos dos solían ser inseparables.  
\- ¡Manfred! ¿Cómo pudimos olvidarlo, Marco? Marco y yo lo encontramos en el bosque hace semanas, paseando por el nuevo Earthni. Estaba YaddaYadda..  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Ya sabes... petrificado. Como cuando comió las YaddaYadda bayas de Eclipsa. Tú lo despetrificaste, ¿no?  
\- ¿Estás totalmente segura?  
\- ¿De que era Manfred? Totalmente.  
\- Es que... no tiene sentido.  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Las YaddaYadda bayas son de naturaleza mágica. Su efecto también lo es. No conozco la verdadera fórmula para eliminar sus efectos pero hice en Manfred un ritual para extraerle la magia y ponerle algo así como un "escudo antimágico" para que los efectos dejaran de ocurrir. Sin magia, la petrificación mágica desaparece.  
\- Entonces... ¿Manfred encontró magia? - preguntó Eclipsa  
\- ¡Debe ser así! Enseñadme donde ocurrió.

* * *

Horas despues, el grupo estaba de nuevo en el bosque. Descubrieron que Manfred portaba un extraño recipiente con restos de magia. Cuando la limpiaron, Manfred se despetrificó y él narró por fín los hechos.

\- ¡Estaba muerto de miedo! - dijo finalizando su relato  
\- No pasa nada. Ahora estoy yo aquí. - dijo Moon intentando tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo, la mirada de disgusto de Star y la poco amistosa de Marco no ayudaba  
\- Ahora tienes que llevarme a donde ocurrió eso.  
\- ¡Aún podría estar allí!  
\- No. Sabemos que ese lagarto está por ahí...  
\- ¿Lo sabeis?  
\- Han pasado ya unas semanas de que te pasó eso.  
\- ¡Semanas!  
\- Petrificado se pierde la noción del tiempo, ¿verdad? - dijo Eclipsa que conocía bastante bien la experiencia.  
\- Seth tiene a Mina bajo su control. - le comunicó Eclipsa -. Manfred... sé que no te caigo bien precísamente pero quiero que sepas que sé lo que es que alguien tenga a un ser amado bajo su control... Yo no desearía eso ni a mi peor enemigo.

Manfred se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Gracias - dijo confuso  
\- No te preocupes. Lograremos que Seth pierda el control de Mina. - le dijo Moon con convicción  
\- ¿Vamos a hacerlo de verdad? - preguntó Marco en susurros a Star, quien se encogió de hombros  
\- Pero para hacerlo... necesitamos que nos lleves al lugar donde soltasteis a Seth.

Minutos despues, el grupo estaba en lo profundo de la cueva, examinando los aún prisioneros de los cristales.

\- El depósito de magia era un sello de seguridad - confirmó Moon  
\- Hay más depósitos de esos - dijo Marco viendo otros sarcófagos de cristal - Vacíos  
\- No tiene sentido que los saquearan antes de Seth y el suyo estuviera intacto. Hay rastros de magia también. - dijo Star que se había puesto en su modo detective - Todo pinta a que ha sido reciente. Seth se ha llevado la magia.  
\- Sí... Y eso significa que estos tipos eran importantes y ahora podrían liberarse con facilidad - dijo Janna con sus típicas malas ideas.  
\- Tienes razón, Janna - dijo Moon que se lo tomó más como una advertencia que como una idea destructiva de la chica - Tenemos que rellenarlos de nuevo. Tendremos que traer más magia del Archivo.  
\- ¡Menguarán aún más las reservas!  
\- Lo sé, Star... Pero estos tipos son importantes o si no, no los abrían sellado así.  
\- Pero... ¿Y si Seth vuelve?  
\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No sabe que a nosotros nos preocupa este lugar.  
\- Si le pilláramos esta vez con grabaciones de video, podríamos denunciarlo a las autoridades.  
\- ¿Autoridades? Marco... ¡este tipo es demasiado peligroso para dejarselo a los humanos! - protestó Eclipsa  
\- Incluso así, si vamos a enfrentarnos a él antes o despues, necesitamos tener a las autoridades de nuestro lado. ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora? La declaración de Ludo de que le ha atacado... ¡Un montón de gente ha atacado a Ludo! No podemos confrontarnos a Seth sin más. Esto no es Mewni... es Earthni, y es parte de USA.  
\- ¿Por qué no símplemente movemos a estos tipos al archivo? - dijo Janna - Allí hay magia, así que Seth no debe conocerlo.  
\- Pero llevarnos a tantos, ¿no será complicado?  
\- No con tijeras dimensionales... Creo que podemos gastar un poco de esa magia para trasladarlos.  
\- Quizás Janna tenga razón... - dijo Eclipsa - pero no se vosotras que pensais. Yo tengo que volver con mi Meteora y con mi peludito. Podemos dejarlo para otro día.

El grupo se disolvió. El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Tras una cena ligera, Star se retiró temprano. Miraba con desgana la varita/báculo con la que jugaba  
\- ¿Va todo bien, Star? - preguntó su novio  
\- Sí, sí... Estaba pensando que... bueno... me alegro de haberte salvado con esto.  
\- Sí... gracias... pero no pareces contenta.  
\- Ya... Estaba pensando que si Mina no te hubiera atacado, ahora estaría la varita cargada y podría hacer algo de magia.  
\- ¿No decías que los usuarios de magia...?  
\- Eran tontos... sí... lo sé... Mira... he pasado por muchos botes emocionales últimamente...  
\- No tantos como Hekapoo hoy - bromeó Marco

Y la pareja rió ligéramente...

\- Ya. Adolescencia por sorpresa... En fín... lo que decía antes... Creo que... ¿quizás sobrerreaccioné cuando destruí la magia?  
\- No, no... Era necesario. Los solarianos, ¿recuerdas?  
\- Sí, sí... pero actué por impulso más que por lógica. A diferencia de la abuela, no pensé en las consecuencias. Ni siquiera se las pregunté a Glossarick  
\- Da igual... Te hubiera respondido con rodeos, ya le conoces.  
\- Quizás... Quizás no. Cuando estuve en su ojo...  
\- Yeeeks...  
\- Ya... Pero cuando estuve... él fue bastante directo. Me dijo que nos separaríamos y que él desaparecería.  
\- Lo que resultó todo falso al final  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Es verdad! Bueno... Da igual... Lo que quiero decir es que... si hubiera preguntado quizás hubiera hecho las cosas de otro modo... Tener magia... bueno... puede ser útil.  
\- Star... ¿A qué le das vueltas? Sé que tienes una idea en la cabeza rondando... Cada vez que pasa te dedicas a dar rodeos cuando te comunicas...

Star rió entre dientes.

\- Me conoces bien, Diaz.  
\- Claro que sí. Soy tu novio... Ahora dime... ¿de qué va esto?  
\- Yo... ¡Echo de menos a los cachorros!  
\- Así que era eso... - dijo Marco en un momento de realización - Por eso querías rellenar la varita otra vez.  
\- Bueno... Glossarick pudo hacer no mágica a Hekapoo. Pensé que quizás podría traer a los cachorros de vuelta y hacer lo mismo por ellos... con la varita... podría dejarlos con nosotros para siempre, sin magia de por medio.  
\- Ok... Te entiendo... Podemos rellenarla otro día.  
\- Es una tontería...La magia volverá pronto. No debería malgastarla...  
\- Es cierto, pero también tendremos magia de sobra como dijo Janna.

\- No lo sé... Los cachorros son un capricho, Marco, no una necesidad.  
\- Hacerte feliz es una necesidad para mí.  
\- AAaaaawwww - dijo Star para despues darle un dulce beso.

Pero Star volvió a concentrarse en la varita...

\- Si sólo pudiera funcionar con otra cosa... ¡Había un montón de cargadores en Quest Buy! ¿Por qué magia pura?  
\- ¡Funcionar con otra cosa! Me has dado una idea, Star... Que tal... ¿esto? - dijo Marco cogiendo un bote de la estantería.

Era el bote de "magia corrupta" que Marco le había regalado a Star. Realmente a ella no le había gustado pero diplomáticamente lo aceptó y lo dejó ahí aparcado.

\- Eso es ... magia corrupta, Marco. No creo que funcione, pero de hacerlo... no creo que salga algo bueno de ahí. No quiero hacer un cachorro demoniaco o algo así...  
\- No lo sabrás hasta probarlo... Puedes intentar algo menos... vivo para asegurarte.  
\- Por probar...

Star desenroscó la cabeza del báculo, rellenó como otras veces, sólo con un poquito de la magia verde oscura, o lo que fuera aquello, cerró y se dispuso a hacer un hechizo.

\- Sparke Glitter Bomb Expand...

No ocurrió nada.

\- No funciona...  
\- Al menos lo intentamos...

Mientras Marco se desplomaba en su cama, Star miró fíjamente el báculo. Le vino a la mente aquel momento con Glossarick, cuando Toffee los había dejado sólos, cuando fue persiguiendo la última mota de magia viva...

Como si el báculo respondiera a aquel recuerdo, Star creyó ver una mota de magia dorada dentro del recipiente.

Star se concentró en ese punto, hasta que este se puso a brillar. Y aspirando de sorpresa, ocurrió de repente un gran cambio.

Lo poco que tenía de aquella sustancia el báculo, se convirtió en magia dorada, aumentando su volumen hasta rellenar el contenedor por completo y, como si quisiera romperlo, comenzó a brillar más y más hasta abandonar el color dorado por una inmensa luz amarillenta, como un pequeño sol dentro de su habitación.

Todo el báculo brilló con un aura dorada, que se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Star, que comenzó a levitar, y revolver su pelo como si estuviera sumergida en un líquido.

El otro bote, el que Marco le regaló a Star, se volvió dorado también, la tapa saltó, y se puso a echar magia dorada como una fuente desbordada.

\- ¿Star? - dijo Marco sorprendido.

Star giró la cabeza, y Marco no podía ver sus ojos. Eran totalmente blancos, como ahora eran los corazones de sus mejillas.


	25. Robo de magia

\- ¿Qué haceis vosotras aquí - dijo Star bajando con ojeras y ojos entrecerrados.

Janna agitó la caja de cereales...

\- Ya... Gorronear... Lo de siempre... Más te vale que... - dijo Star mientras abrió el armario, todo lleno de cajas del Capital Blanchet, y en la puerta del armario, por dentro, un papel pegado con celo con la letra de Marco  
*** STAR. ¡MODERATE! ***  
\- No importa. Tener un novio obsesionado con el órden tiene sus ventajas... - dijo continuando despues con un enorme bostezo.  
\- ¿Qué tal la noche, Hekapoo? - preguntó cortésmente  
\- Horrible... Este cuerpo se siente tan diferente... Todo me parece frío, la boca la tengo llena de líquido, los olores son fuertes y desagradables, mi piel se rasga con facilidad - dijo enseñando unos cortes - tengo sueño todo el rato... siento los ojos hinchadísimos...

Hekapoo miró fíjamente a Star

\- Wow... ¡Qué ojeras!  
\- ¿Verdad? ¡No son ni normales para un humano!  
\- Lo son si has llorado todo el día anterior - dijo Janna sin darle importancia  
\- ¡Y luego están esas... emociones! Es como si el cuerpo fuera a su propio ritmo. Oigo un ruido fuerte y el corazón se pone a latir como loco. Pienso en unas cosas y me entran sudores... Intento correr y en seguida el cuerpo deja de responder bien ¡No controlo nada!  
\- Bah... Eso es normal. El cuerpo mewmano es así.  
\- Soy humana... creo...  
\- Mewmano... humano... Somos básicamente lo mismo. Salvo que pases por la mewbertad, claro...  
\- Eso sí sería digno de ver - bromeó Janna  
\- ¡DE ESO NADA! - gritó la exguardiana  
\- ¿Y cual es tu excusa, Star?  
\- ¿Excusa?  
\- Tus ojeras... ¿Marco y tú habeis hecho cosas malas? - dijo Janna con una sonrisa capciosa  
\- Ha sido cosa de Marco. Cuando los cachorros estaban fuera de la habitación, no paraban de ladrar. Cuando estaban dentro, no paraba de bajarlos de la cama y ellos volvían a subir. ¡Le dije que ellos siempre duermen en mi cama!, pero no quiso hacerme caso. Se tiró hasta las 3 de la mañana llevando a los perritos de un lado a otro hasta que se rindió.  
\- ¿Los perritos? Creí que se habían esfumado con la magia.  
\- Sí, bueno... Ayer descubrimos también que esa sustancia verde que creíamos que era magia muerta, cuando creímos haber terminado con la magia, está más bien como dormida. Y puedo hacerla despertar con un Deep Down. Acabamos llenos de magia. Hasta me transformé de la cantidad de magia que había. Y a Marco le brillaron las mejillas con medias lunas. ¡Son como las de mi antepasada Crescenda!  
\- Genial...  
\- ¿Y qué hicisteis con toda esa magia? - preguntó Hekapoo  
\- Marco usó las tijeras para lanzar todo lo que pudo al depósito del archivo. Sólo tenía un cubo a mano. Pero creo que lo hemos recargado más de lo que hemos gastado.  
\- Me alegro... Esos depósitos son importantes, ¿sabes? Glossarick nos lo advirtió un montón de veces.  
\- ¿Por alguna razón más que las que sabemos?  
\- Seguro que sí.  
\- ¿Y es?  
\- Ni idea. Glossarick es un experto en dar rodeos y no contarte las cosas directamente. Yo ya ni lo intento.  
\- Glossarick... Aún no me creo que nos la haya vuelto a jugar, despues de todo un año con la palabreja.  
\- ¿Crees que eso es mucho? Entonces imagínatelo tenerlo como padre, dándote órdenes y criticándote todo el día, durante siglos.

Star no lograba imaginarse a su padre de esa manera, pero, ¿su madre? Era la viva imagen de su madre durante su infancia.

\- Entiendo que te deprimas. - dijo con los ojos perdidos en el infinito, para luego engullir una cucharada repleta de cereales con algo de leche

\- ¿Cómo están mis vecinas favoritas? - dijo Tom con tono alegre entrando por la puerta entreabierta  
\- ¡Tom! ¡ ¿ Qué tal estás ? ! - respondió Star con sorpresa

Janna miró a Tom y asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

\- Bien, bien... Algo liado con la mudanza. - contestó  
\- ¿Preguntaste a tu padre lo que te comenté? - preguntó Janna  
\- Sí pero... ¿no creeis que deberíais presentarme antes a vuestra amiga?  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Tom... ¿No me reconoces? - dijo la guardiana  
\- ¡Hekapoo! ¡Menudo disfraz! ¡Tienes que enseñarme cómo has logrado ese cambio estético tan radical! ... Y por cierto... ¿no se suponía que sin magia...?  
\- ¿Qué cambio estético ni qué narices? ¡Soy humana ahora!  
\- ¡Oh! Eso lo explica todo... Porqué no necesitas magia... tu nuevo aspecto... ¿les ha pasado lo mismo a los demás?  
\- No... Esto fue cosa de Glossarick  
\- Ok... eso tiene sentido.  
\- ¡Tom! No te descentres - ordenó Star -. Lo que preguntó Janna... ¿Qué opina tu padre de lo de Seth?  
\- Oh... eso... Bueno... Es bastante probable que sea un vampiro.  
\- ¡Lo sabía! - dijo Janna gesticulando con su brazo y puño en gesto de triunfo

\- ¿Tom? - dijo Marco bajando por las escaleras con cara somnolienta  
\- ¡Vamos dormilón! ¿Desde cuando eres el último en despertar? - le picó Janna  
\- Me he pasado media noche con los cachorros arriba y abajo.  
\- ¿Los cachorros también han vuelto?  
\- ¡No te despistes, Tom! ¡Vampiros! - insistió Star  
\- Sí, sí... Teniendo en cuenta lo del efecto de la sangre de Seth, que no lo habeis visto durante el día, y que lo encerraron con una carcel para demonios o seres malditos... todo cuadraría con un perfíl de un vampiro.  
\- Genial... Vampiros en Echo Creek - dijo Janna en tono normal, sin ironía.  
\- No sé que les ves de especial. - dijo Tom - De hecho... yo soy un... ¿1% vampiro o algo así?  
\- ¿Eres un vampiro? ¡Jamás me lo dijiste!- preguntó Star sorprendida  
\- No tiene importancia. Tengo una pequeña parte, por lado de mi padre  
\- ¡Pero si tu padre es Mewmano!  
\- No totalmente. ¿Cómo crees si no que puede vivir con normalidad en el inframundo?  
\- Todos hemos estado allí y no ha pasado nada.  
\- Ya... pero no es lo mismo una visita que vivir siempre allí. ¡Imagina una tormenta de lava!  
\- No tengo que imaginarla... La casa de la playa de lava... ¿recuerdas?  
\- Oh, sí, sí... ya... ¿ves a lo que me refiero?  
\- No os despisteis en vuestras historias de ex - cortó Janna - ¡Vampiros!  
\- Sí... ¿Qué pasa con ellos?  
\- ¿Qué supone ser un vampiro?  
\- Nada especial. Es una maldición que, de ser completa, o sea un vampiro completo, ata tu alma a tu cuerpo. Eso hace tu cuerpo mucho más resistente y difícil de matar, pero también hace que tu cuerpo se quede sin energía del plano vital, así que el vampiro tiene que alimentarse de otros seres vivos o fuentes de vida o energía si no quiere sufrir una transformación de su cuerpo... que adopte una forma de muerto viviente o algo así.  
\- ¿La magia sería una fuente posible? - preguntó Marco  
\- Marco... Más de la mitad de mis hechizos tienen vida propia. Creo que eso puede contar como energía vital - respondió Star  
\- Es verdad... Pregunta tonta.  
\- Forma de zombi...- dijo Janna sonriendo, mientras daba rienda a su imaginación  
\- De hecho, hay múltiples tipos de vampirismo, porque son maldiciones y hay bastantes diferentes. - continuó Tom - Algunas tienen un modo "depredador". Permiten adoptar una forma física diferente, para poder absorver esa energía que necesita.  
\- Por cierto, mi padre recordó que en Mewni se declaró el vampirismo prohibido. Ningún demonio debía maldecir a nadie con él porque es una maldición que puede transmitirse. Pero se consideraba especialmente grave si el maldito era un septariano.  
\- ¿Y eso?  
\- No lo recuerda, pero ... ¿puede ser precísamente porque los septarianos tienen esa gran capacidad de regeneración? Es como una fuente de vida, que lo juntas con una maldición que se nutre de vida... Quizás cree un supervampiro o algo así.  
\- Genial... Seth el supervampiro. Quizás por eso sobrevivió a Eclipsa. - masculló Star  
\- ¿Y eso de que no tienen alma? ¿Es mito o no? - preguntó Marco de nuevo  
\- Es mito... pero en parte. Depende de la maldición, sí que puede convertirse en un esclavo de su maestro... una especie de títere, así que la persona transformada en vampiro se convierte en una especie de espectador que no puede evitar cumplir las órdenes de su superior.  
\- ¿Será eso lo que le hizo a Mina? - dijo Star lanzando la pregunta al aire.  
\- Oye... Si algunos vampiros tienen esa forma de depredador... y tú eres en parte vampiro... ¿Tienes esa otra forma? - preguntó Janna que tenía un obvio interés en otros temas diferentes a Seth  
\- Mmmm... ¿Puede? La verdad es que con mi lado demoniaco ya tengo bastante. De hecho, si realmente puedo, es posible que al mezclar ambas formas de como resultado una nueva y más aterradora.  
\- Me encanta el terror - dijo Janna con un tono seductor y reduciendo la distancia con el medio demonio.  
\- Imagina la forma vampírica de mi abuelo Relicor con la forma de mi madre o algo así... Yissss... No creo que te gustase. ¡No creo que ME gustase! Dios.. sería aún más feo.  
\- Tú no eres feo - dejó caer Janna  
\- Espera... ¿Relicor es por parte de padre? - preguntó Star  
\- ¿Ajá? También tengo parte de gárgola, lo cual es genial para protegerme del sol y compensar el lado vampiro. Y algo parecido a un hombre lobo... pero de eso creo que no tengo nada visible...  
\- Entonces bajo luna llena, ¿te pones irritable? - preguntó Janna con un punto picajoso  
\- Doy fe. Especialmente si la luna es roja. - contestó Star  
\- ¡Hey!  
\- Relájate demonio. - dijo Janna  
\- Sí... No queremos que nos muerdas - bromeó Star  
\- A mí no me importaría - dijo Janna sin desviar la mirada de su móvil.

Tom y Star se miraron con mirada algo avergonzada.

\- ¿Me estás tirando los tejos o algo así? - preguntó Tom  
\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¿Acaso crees que quiero salir contigo?  
\- ¡Eso es lo que te pregunto!  
\- ¿Qué ofreces? - preguntó como si estuviera regateando  
\- ¡Sólo te pregunto si estás interesada en mí! Eres tú quien ha hecho esos comentarios fuera de lugar.  
\- Veo que no sirves para seguir el juego. Lástima...  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡De eso nada, Janna! - intervino Star, sujetando a Tom - Tom tiene MUCHO que ofrecer... Sabe besar bien...  
\- ¡Star! - protestó el demonio y Marco a la vez  
\- Sabe resucitar a los muertos... ¡Tú decías que tu candidato a novio perfecto debería saber hacer eso! Y eso básicamente lo reduce a un nigromante, demonio o similar. ¡Tom es de lo mejorcito que puedes encontrar en demonio! ¿Y te has fijado en el color de su pelo? ¡Es rosa! ¡Tu color favorito!  
\- ¡Es salmón! Y dudo que su color favorito sea el rosa. ¿Has visto como viste?  
\- No sabe nada de mí. Punto negativo.  
\- ¡Claro que sé cosas sobre tí! Especialmente negativas, como que eres una ladrona. Seguro que llegaste aquí sin ser invitada para gorronearlos...  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Eh? - hizo Star gesto destacando el hecho de que Tom acertara  
\- Tom se irrita con facilidad. Eso es un punto negativo - dijo Hekapoo  
\- Sería lo normal, pero no para Janna... - dijo Marco - Le encanta picar a la gente.  
\- ¿Veis? El "chico seguridad" sí que me conoce. - bromeó Janna  
\- Lo que yo decía - respondió Marco -. Sabe que odio que me llame chico seguridad.

Janna sonrió como respuesta.

\- Y Janna... Salisteis juntos una vez... como amigos. Me dijisteis que os lo pasasteis bien, ¿recuerdas?  
\- Bueeeeno... Quizás exageré un poquito - dijo Tom - En realidad, nos atacó el párajo monstruoso de Mina  
\- Sí... Eso moló. - dijo Janna - Punto a favor.  
\- ¡Ah! Y Tom... Recuerda que Janna es medio demonio. ¡Es mejor pareja para tí que yo!  
\- No Star... Ya os dije que no funciona así.

\- ¡Star! - replicó Marco -. Deja te intentar shipearlos... Cada día te pareces más a Starfan13 con los ships  
\- Lo dices como si eso fuera malo.

\- ¡AAAAAWwwwwww!

La voz de StarFan13 había sonado detrás del cristal principal del salón

\- Starfan13... ¿Estás ahí detrás? - preguntó Marco

Un trozo de su cabeza apareció, sin subir tanto como para que se le viera hablar

\- SIEMPRE estoy aquí... OBSERVANDO...  
\- ¿Se puede saber porqué sigues haciendo eso? ¡Es oficial! Star y yo somos pareja. Ir más allá ya no es ship... es ... ¡violación de la intimidad!.  
\- Star tiene razón. ¡En JannTom es lo siguiente! - dijo mientras volvió a bajar y desaparecer de la vista de la ventana.

\- ¡Tío! Échame un cable que si me descuido me emparejan con ella. - dijo Tom alarmado  
\- ¿A mí que me cuentas? La tienes delante. Dí que no te interesa para nada y punto.  
\- Janna... No quiero NADA contigo.  
\- Vale... A mí me da igual. Aunque es una pena, porque tenía un par de unas entradas para el próximo concierto de Love Sentence y como estos tortolitos irán en pareja...  
\- ¿Vosotros también ireis? ¡Genial! ¡Nosotros también tenemos entradas! - dijo Star feliz  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Esas no son tus entradas! ¡Son NUESTRAS ENTRADAS! - dijo Marco quitándoselas a Janna  
\- Uppss... Sí... pequeño fallo técnico. Las mías son estas - dijo sacando un nuevo par de entradas de su bolsillo.  
\- No necesito tu entrada, Janna. Tengo mi propia suscripción. Entradas VIP a todos los conciertos, vaya o no. Ser un príncipe tiene sus ventajas. De hecho...

Tom palpó sus bolsillos

\- Ah... es verdad... están en el otro pantalón que dejé en mi habitación... en el inframundo... ¡MIERDA!.  
\- No puedes volver al inframundo, ¿verdad? - preguntó Marco  
\- ¡Por eso nos hemos mudado!  
\- AAaaaaaahhhh. Que pena que no quieras nada de mí, ¿verdad? - dijo Janna abanicándose con sus dos entradas, estirada, con las piernas encima de la mesa  
\- Estoo... Me gustaría puntualizar lo que te dije antes, Janna... No quiero nada ROMÁNTICO contigo... Pero nada impide que seamos amigos, ¿verdad? - mientras forzó una sonrisa falsa con todos sus dientes puntiagudos.

Janna alargó su mano con uno de los boletos

\- ¡SÍ! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!  
\- No cantes victoria. El concierto podría anularse si Seth provoca una guerra, un apocalipsis o destrucción masiva en Echo Creek. - añadió Marco

Los tres chicos protestaron

\- No seas aguafiestas. - No seas gafe, chico seguridad - Tío... un poco más de optimismo.  
\- ¿Son buenos? ¿La música es del estilo del Bounce Lounge? Echo de menos ese sitio... Me relajé allí durante siglos. - dijo Hekapoo  
\- Oh, sí... A todos nos encanta y eso que Tom y yo somos de Mewni. Quizás deberías unirte para la próxima.  
\- ¿Por qué no ahora? - dijo Janna ofreciendo otra entrada  
\- Pero... ¿cuantas entradas tienes? - preguntó Tom  
\- 650$ da para unas cuantas.

Marco resopló. Se imaginó claramente de donde había salido el dinero.

\- Vigila tu cartera - susurró Marco a Tom - Con Janna no está a salvo.

El teléfono de Star sonó.

\- ¡Buenos días, mamá!... Sí, Marco está aquí...Tengo que contarte alg... ¿Qué? ¡Tranquilizate, mamá! Sí... También está aquí... ¿En el archivo? Vale... Danos cinco minutos, ¿ok?  
\- ¿Malas noticias?  
\- Eso parece... Nos lo cuenta mi madre en el archivo.

* * *

\- Ya estamos aquí - dijo Star cruzando un portal dimensional  
\- ¿Has gastado magia para venir?  
\- Me dijiste que corría prisa... ¡ ¿Pero qué ha pasado? !

Star vió al pobre Sean, magullado como si hubiera sido atropellado por una estampida de guerricornios, y el depósito de magia que habían rellenado justo la noche anterior, destrozado por el suelo, pero en este no había ni rastro de magia.

\- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?  
\- Un robo. Y parece que sólo les interesaba la magia. También encendieron un fuego, supongo que esperando que el lugar se incendiara, pero parece que durante la fusión el archivo adquirió un sistema antiincendios.  
\- ¡Qué oportuno! - dijo Star sorprendida  
\- No tanto... El agua destroza los libros y pergaminos. - dijo Hekapoo  
\- Hombre... más daño haría un incendio... Además, sólo se ha mojado esa pequeña zona.  
\- Eso es verdad.  
\- ¿Pero, quien ha sido? - dijo Star con intención de abalanzarse sobre Sean a preguntarle, pero Moon le detuvo.  
\- Déjale. Ahora descansa. Nos dijo que no vió nada. Le golpearon desde atrás, y cuando se despertó aturdido estaba ya todo así.  
\- Así que no sabemos si ha sido Mina, Seth o un tercero - dijo Eclipsa  
\- Pero... ¿no son Mina y Seth básicamente lo mismo? Mina trabaja para Seth. - dijo Star  
\- Sí, pero no creo que la gente a la que está convenciendo en el poblado lo hiciera de creer eso. Deben mantener las apariencias, parecer dos grupos para poder utilizarlos. - respondió su madre  
\- Y para qué... ¿una guerra?  
\- Es posible.  
\- ¡Es estúpido! - respondió Marco - No es por faltar el respeto al ejército de Mewni, Moon, pero como el ejército de USA se movilice, los aplasta con facilidad.  
\- Marco... ¿realmente sabes lo que estás diciendo? Has visto a los soldados solarianos en acción.

Janna puso un video en su móvil. Una explosión gigante tan gigante que el hongo de polvo y fuego que creó alcanzaba las nubes y las empujaba alejándolas de la explosión.

\- Esto... ¿esto que és? ¡Parece el hechizo de SkyWynne para destruir dimensiones!

El video seguía con imágenes de como el frente de fuego arrasaba edificios y hacía volar automóviles y otras cosas que había en el terreno con suma facilidad.

\- Oh, no. Las llamamos bombas nucleares. Pueden volatilizar una ciudad con facilidad y crear daños muchos kilómetros a la redonda.  
\- ¿ ¡ Cómo ! ?  
\- ¿No lo sabías, mamá?  
\- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¡Me dijeron que la Tierra era una dimensión muy segura! ¿Cómo va a serlo con esas armas?  
\- Ah... No te preocupes por eso. Sólo las han usado un par de veces. Aunque hay armas para destruir la civilización terrestre por completo.

Moon observaba en shock las imágenes que continuaban en el móvil de Janna.

\- Es posible que Mina no lo sepa. - dijo Star - ¿Recuerdas Marco cuando nos la encontramos por aquí? No tenía ni idea sobre cómo funciona la Tierra.  
\- Entonces, quizás lo mejor sea avisar a las autoridades - dijo Eclipsa  
\- No... Deberíamos preocuparnos de garantizar la magia. ¿Y si siguen vaciando otras reservas? Habría monstruos que lo pasarían mal... Deberíamos generar más magia. - dijo Star  
\- ¿Cómo que generar magia?  
\- ¡Oh, sí! No hemos tenido tiempo de contároslo. Marco y yo hemos descubierto que aquel pringue que quedó en la dimensión de la magia tras desactivarlo puede volver a convertirse en magia activa, como dijo Glossarick, con un Deep Down. Será necesario estar en el reino de la magia para reactivarla, pero si se hace con lo que sale de la fuente en el Britta's Tacos, podemos tener toda la magia líquida que queramos. Poquito a poquito, eso sí.  
\- Star tiene razón. Necesitamos tener más magia preparada, para que no pase nada malo. - afirmó Eclipsa

Moon lo pensó un poco.

\- No... Es más prioritario los depósitos de magia que ya existen...  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué importa que la magia venga de un sitio u otro?  
\- Sí... pero lo que sea que estén preparando Seth o Mina con esa magia... todo lo que no les quitemos, estará en sus manos, y no creo que sea nada bueno.  
\- Mmmmm... Quizás tengas razón, Moon, ¿pero cómo los localizamos?  
\- Hekapoo... ¿puedes ayudar?  
\- Hace mucho que Glossarick nos lo dijo. Es posible que podamos encontrar información aquí en el archivo, pero llevará un rato.  
\- Está bien... Chicos... ir a ver si podeis obtener más magia como plan B. Nos vemos más tarde en el Templo de monstruos.  
\- Ok. Mamá...

* * *

\- ¡Cegado! ¿Por qué lo han cegado? - dijo Marco con su clásico tono histérico, ante el aún destartalado edificio del Brita's que se iba arreglando con demasiada lentitud  
\- Habrán sido los iraníes... Brotaba petróleo de ese pozo - respondió Oskar  
\- ¡No era petróleo! ¡Era magia!  
\- ¿Seguro? Eso explica porqué no funcionó en el motor... - dijo mirando a su destartalado coche que estaba aparcado en la calle.

* * *

\- Plan B a la basura. Han tapado el pozo con un par de metros de hormigón - dijo Star al llegar a la antigua sala del trono, donde todos estaban reunidos.  
\- Da igual... ahora mismo debemos centrarnos en esto - dijo Moon señalando una lista

En un mapa desplegado del nuevo lugar, comenzaron a poner unas figuritas de Meteora, que protestaba en los brazos de Rasticore, demandado que se las devolvieran para jugar.

\- Tranquila, Meteora... podemos jugar con estas otras, ¿eh?  
La niña monstruo tiró las piezas que le ofreció el lagarto y se puso a llorar.

\- Niños... Siempre quieren lo que no pueden tener.  
\- Ok...Tenemos dos pares de tijeras - dijo Hekapoo -. Las mías y las de Marco. Sugiero que nos dividamos en dos grupos para recuperar la magia cuanto antes. Una vez que tengamos magia, podremos usar las tijeras para traer barriles aquí de una forma rápida.

El grupo asintió.

\- Janna, Marco y yo iremos al castillo de las palomas y el templo sumergido de los Waterfolk. Tengo contactos... será más fácil. - dijo Star  
\- Me parece bien. Hekapoo, Eclipsa y yo nos encargaremos de los castillos - respondió Moon - y el bosque, y...  
\- EJEM...  
\- ¿Sí, River?  
\- ¡Siempre hablais como si no existiéramos! ¿Por qué dejais a los hombres al margen?- dijo señalándose a él, a Globgor, y a Rasticore quien parece que estaba de rebote en paralelo con ellos  
\- ¡Hey! ¿Y yo que soy? - protestó Marco  
\- Eres un chico - dijo River  
\- Y no es que nos parezca mal ni nada... - agregó Globgor - pero a veces puedes ser un poco... ¿femenino? - dijo mientras sacó de su espalda una muñeca de Turdina

Globgor y River se miraron el uno al otro y rieron entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué te había dicho? - susurró Star al oído de Marco  
\- ¿Teneis algo en contra de Turdina?  
\- Oh... Nonono... A mi pequeña le encantan tus muñecas - dijo mientras acercó la muñeca a Meteora en brazos de Rasticore  
\- ¡No hagas eso! - dijo el lagarto. Meteora se puso de golpe histérica, intentando alcanzar la muñeca de la mano de su padre con clara intención de destrozarla  
\- Se queda superrelajada después de sus minutos de furia. Es genial para que duerma.  
\- Pero mientras tanto ¡muerde!... ¡Para ya! - volvió a quejarse el lagarto

Eclipsa y Moon compartieron miradas de desaprobación entre sí.

\- ¿Quereis ayudar? Está bien... Hay otro almacén de magia en un cubíl de arañas en el territorio SpiderBite.  
\- ¡Un cubíl! SSssssshhhhh...  
\- Oh, vamos Globgor... no seas gallina. Nos llevaremos un par de picaduras de guerra y ya está. - dijo el exrey  
\- Ok... Pues nos vemos en un rato. Buena suerte a todos.

* * *

* Unas horas después *

Moon entraba cojeando, apoyada en Eclipsa quien parecía estar un poco mejor, pero se notaban moratones por su cara y brazos.

\- ¿A vosotros también os ha ido mal? - dijo Star, que estaba ayudando a Marco a ponerse unas vendas.  
\- ¡Fatal!. En nuestro castillo ya no quedaba nada... Eso era esperable. Mina se conoce el castillo mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. Pero cuando llegamos al de los johansen, ¡estaban saqueándolo justo en ese momento!. Varios tienen ya poderes de solarianos. No pudimos hacer nada.  
\- Pues el castillo del rey pidgeon fue atacado justo antes de que llegáramos. Con los waterfolk fue peor. La reserva de magia estaba oculta en una zona inundada. No podíamos llegar, y cuando los soldados waterfolk iban a traerlo por nosotros, ¡unos septarianos los atacaron!  
¡Esos tipos no necesitan ni respirar! - dijo Star  
\- Intentamos adelantarnos. Ir a la superficie para controntarlos, pero eran demasiados. - dijo Marco señalando sus moratores  
\- E iban de sangre de Seth hasta arriba, porque todos se regeneraban a gran velocidad - agregó Star

\- Tanto Mina como los secuaces de Seth están detrás de esto.  
\- Entonces... ¿qué lugares nos queda con reservas de magia? - preguntó Star  
\- ¡Ninguna! Esperemos que Globgor y River hayan tenido más suerte porque si no estamos sin magia y nuestros enemigos con las reservas en pleno.

Justo en ese momento, River y Globgor aparecieron por la puerta.

\- ¿Alguien hablaba de nosotros? - dijo River - ¿Cómo va la competición?  
\- ¡Esto no es una competición, River! Y va fatal... ¡No hemos conseguido nada!  
\- ¡Te dije que ganaríamos! - dijo River chocando puño con Globgor  
\- Pero ha costado lo suyo. - dijo el monstruo mientras se rascaba con evidentes picaduras de araña por todas las partes de su cuerpo - ¡No sé como lo soportas! ¡Me pica horrores!  
\- Bah. Lo normal... ¡Aquí está el premio! - dijo mientras pusieron un par de barriles cada uno  
\- Es una pena que vosotros no tuvierais tijeras... Espera... - dijo Moon abriendo los barriles - ¡Están vacíos!  
\- ¿Cómo que vacíos? ¿TODAS ESAS PICADURAS PARA NADA?  
\- ¡Apenas quedan restos en los bordes!  
\- ¿Cómo diablos ha pasado?

Revisaron los barriles. Al parecer, tenian varios agujeros

\- ¡No estaban ahí! ¡Os lo juro! ¡Han debido dispararnos con algo sin que nos diéramos cuenta!  
\- ¿Y no os disteis cuenta por el peso? - preguntó Eclipsa  
\- ¿Con todas estas picaduras? ¡No puedo pensar en otra cosa! - se quejó el monstruo - ¡Me voy a dar una ducha! - dijo saliendo corriendo de la sala.  
\- Espera, amigo- dijo River siguiéndolo... - hay un remedio en la familia que... - continuó mientras su voz se difuminaba con la distancia

\- ¡Qué desastre! ¿Y si usan la magia, mamá? ¡Los monstruos podrían pasarlo muy mal! - afirmó la exprincesa  
\- A mí lo que me preocupa es como se han enterado de todo esto. Justo a la vez que nosotros. Es como si...

Y Moon dirigió la mirada a Rasticore.

\- ... como si tuvieramos un espía.  
\- ¡Mamá! ¡No empieces con tus paranoias! Sólo porque sea un septariano no significa que sea malo...  
\- ¡Mírale, Star! ¡Está nervioso! ¡Sabe que lo he descubierto! - dijo caminando agresívamente hacia él

Y es cierto. Rasticore miraba para todos los lados, como si lo que hablara la ex-reina no fuera con él, y básicamente protegiéndose con Meteora.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Vás a contarnos TODO!  
\- ¡BASTA, MAMÁ! - dijo Star interponiéndose - ¡Basta de prejuicios! ¡Basta de acusaciones infundadas! Basta de... ¡tu antiguo YO!

El pobre lagarto suspiró.

\- No, Star... Te agradezco la confianza, pero en realidad... tu madre tiene razón. - confesó Rasticore  
\- ¿Eh? - dijo Star en shock

Varias caras de sorpresa. No sólo la acusación de Moon carecía de pruebas. No era esperable que un traidor confesara con facilidad.

\- ¡No ha sido por gusto!  
\- ¡Lo sabía! - dijo Moon  
\- ¡Calla, mamá! ¡Déjale hablar! - dijo Star aún un poco enfadada con su madre por insistir en la actitud de su pasado.  
\- ¡Seth me ha encontrado muchas veces! ¡Si me hubiera negado estaría muerto a estas alturas!  
\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¡Te habríamos ayudado! - dijo Eclipsa  
\- ¿Cómo podríais? Seth podría entrar aquí con facilidad si quisiera. Si no lo hace es porque tiene otros planes. Si pretendiera matar a cualquiera de vosotros, o a mí, podría al momento. Seth es ya mucho más fuerte de lo que fue cuando te enfrentaste con él la última vez, Eclipsa. ¡Está jugando con todos nosotros!  
\- Si es así... ¿por qué le sigues el juego? - dijo Star visiblemente dolida por la traición  
\- ¡Porque quiero vivir! ¡A Seth no le puedes mentir! No sé como lo hace, pero sabe cuando mientes, no importa lo bien que lo hagas. El único que he conocido que supiera guardarle secretos era Toffee. Para todos los demás, sabía cuando le mentían.  
\- ¿Y qué has ganado con esto? Te hemos descubierto. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Pretendes quedarte y seguir contándole a Seth? - dijo Eclipsa quien estaba igualmente decepcionada - ¿Cómo esperas que confiemos en tí despues de esto?  
\- ¡No lo sé! - dijo Rasticore - ¡De verdad que no lo sé! ¿Qué quereis que os diga? Si me alejo de vosotras dejaré de serle útil y probablemente me mate. Sé demasiado sobre él para que me deje en paz. Y os he dicho la verdad... ¡porque no aguantaba más! ¿vale? Quizás os parezca un idiota, pero... ¡es la primera vez que me siento verdaderamente en familia!

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Incluso Moon se dió cuenta que Rasticore no era más que un peón amenazado que había perdido todo.

Moon se acercó para coger a la pequeña Meteora que aún seguía sujeta de los brazos del reptil. Cuando le vió las intenciones, Meteora bufó y se mostró muy agresiva.

\- Tranquila, cariño - dijo Eclipsa, siendo ella la que ahora se acercaba -. No es Moon la mala aquí. - dijo mientras miraba con decepción al septariano.  
\- ¿Eh? - balbuceló interrogativamente la pequeña.

Y al cambiar de brazos del reptil a su madre, entendió que Rasticore se preparaba para irse y estalló en llanto, queriendo regresar a este.  
\- BUAAAAAA...

\- Creo... que Meteora te va a echar de menos.  
\- Yo... lo siento.  
\- Nosotros también  
\- Esto... ¿no hay ninguna forma de que me quede?  
\- Lo siento. No podemos volver a confiar en tí. No hasta que Seth esté fuera de juego.  
\- Lo sé... De hecho, Seth ya se adelantó a eso. Daba por hecho que lo descubriríais pero me dijo que os ofreciera ser un espía doble... para que os informara de todo lo que sé de él.  
\- ¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso?  
\- Porque mientras vosotras supierais de él, yo sabría de vosotras... Un extraño juego de doble espionaje. La verdad es que no lo entiendo.  
\- Me gustan los juegos de espionaje. - dijo Janna  
\- Me parece una mala idea. - dijo Moon - Le contará todo... y dudo que la información sobre Seth que nos pueda conseguir no la podamos lograr por otras vías.  
\- Seguro... pero podemos usar a Rasticore como caballo de troya - dijo la terrestre  
\- Pero ... ¿cómo? Si no le puede mentir a Seth, sería evidente lo que intentas.  
\- Se nota que no sabeis jugar a esto... - replicó  
\- Si Janna dice que puede sacar ventaja, yo la creo mamá. La manipulación es su fuerte.  
\- Es cierto. - confirmó Marco  
\- Espero que no os equivoqueis.  
\- Ok, lagarto... Tú te vienes conmigo. - dijo Janna llevándole a otra habitación

El teléfono de Star suena.

\- ¡Hola, PonyHead! ¿Qué te cuentas? ¿PonyHead? ¿Ponyhead?  
\- Por... fin... ¡Casi no alcanzo el teléfono! ¡Tía! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos! ¡No sé que diablos ha pasado! - dijo su voz pero con una imagen descolocada del techo.

Y al fín, moviendo la pantalla, mostró a sus hermanas por el suelo, y luego una imagen parcial suya que estaba en igual estado.

\- ¡PONY!  
\- ¿Sabes qué diablos ha pasado, B-Fly? ¡Parece que la gravedad ha aumentado de golpe!

El grupo se miró con preocupación

\- ¡Vamos a morir aquí tiradas! ¡Además, me duele horrores el estómago!  
\- ¡No tienes estómago!  
\- ¡Pues imagina lo grave que será! Y SeaHorse no puede ayudarme. ¡Está aquí y también ha caído al suelo! ¡Llama al hospital o algo!  
\- Ok, ok. ok... Tú tranquila... ¡haremos algo! ¡Te llamo en un rato!

\- No les llega magia... - concluyó Moon  
\- Si no la han malgastado ya , quizás donde sea que la guarden no les permita llegar a las criaturas. ¡Lo que temíamos está pasando!  
\- ¿Y qué hacemos? - preguntó Marco - ¿Reiniciar la magia como dijo Glossarick?  
\- ¡Ni siquiera sabemos como hacerlo! ¡Lo prioritario es lograr más magia! ¡Y sé exáctamente donde encontrarla! - dijo Star

* * *

\- ¡Gracias, B-Fly! ¡Nos has salvado la vida!  
\- No hay de qué. Tú harías lo mismo por mí.  
\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya me conoces! No temo al peligro.  
\- Pues hace unos minutos no lo parecía.  
\- ¡No es lo mismo, EarthTurd!  
\- Ok... En cualquier caso... tienes que custodiar este recipiente con vuestra vida. En serio... vuestra vida puede depender de ello.  
\- Sí... Vale... Parece serio.  
\- Es que lo es... Es magia pura, y mientras haya, podreis flotar. Si se agota... volvereis a rodar por el suelo.  
\- ¡Magia pura! ¿Puedo hacer hechizos con esto?  
\- ¡NO! ¡La agotarías!  
\- Oye... ¿Y la magia huele así... a aceite de motor y antro de hippies?

Marco y Star se miraron mutuamente

\- No... exáctamente. ¿Te acuerdas del Oskar... el chico que me gustaba antes? Resulta que metió magia en el motor pensando que era combustible... Tuvimos que sacarlo de ahí.  
\- Chica... menuda puntería tienes tú para los crushes...  
\- ¡Hey! - protestó Marco

* * *

Mientras tanto... en uno de los bares que Rasticore visitaba...

\- Espero que si estás aquí es porque has terminado el trabajo. - preguntó la voz de Seth a su espalda.

Rasticore suspiró mientras Seth se sentaba a su lado, como otras veces, haciéndole sentir incómodo y sudoroso, como si fuera la muerte misma la que le invitara a una copa.

\- Sí. No conocen más fuentes de magia.  
\- Bien. ¿Y no han sospechado de tí?  
\- Se plantearon que hubiera un espía, pero por alguna razón, no pensaron en mí.

Seth le miró fijamente. Parecía extraño que fuera lo ocurrido, pero Seth profundizó en Rasticore. Estaba nervioso e incómodo, pero igual que desde el primer momento. Estaba diciendo la verdad.

\- Bien... Sigue informándome y todo irá bien.

Cuando Rasticore se dió la vuelta, Seth había desaparecido tan rápido como cuando apareció.

Rasticore suspiró y sintió remordimiento por la traición a su nueva familia.

Sin embargo, algo extraño pasó en su mente.

_\- Cuando tengas a Seth cerca de tí, olvidarás que sabemos que trabajas para él, olvidarás esta conversación y creerás que todo va bien. - dijo Janna en un recuerdo que ahora volvía a su mente. - _ordenaba Janna mientras Rasticore estaba hipnotizado.

Rasticore entonces sonrió. De verdad, Janna había logrado convertirlo en un espía doble a favor de las Butterflies.

* * *

En un nuevo lugar, en un escenario desolado, una dimensión vaciada de vida, había un pedestal, y encíma de él, un libro negro y tenebroso.

Y alrededor de él, con decenas de metros de radio, un escudo impenetrable protegía al extraño libro.

Seth estaba ahí, con un depósito de líquido violenta donde hundía su mano, para luego hacer un hechizo contra el escudo. Este parecía flaquear un momento, pero se recomponía al instante y la magia rebotaba una y otra vez.

\- ¡Maldición! - gritó frustrado el lagarto, que golpeó el escudo con tanta fuerza que una generó una importante onda de impacto que levantó el polvo a su alrededor.

Mina... que acababa de aparecer por un portal, tuvo que protegerse un momento ante aquella onda.

\- ¿Maestro? - preguntó la guerrera solariana  
\- ¿Está toda la magia custodiada?  
\- Sí, maestro.  
\- ¿Y los monstruos?  
\- No parece que estén sufriendo. Debe haber alguna otra fuente de magia más.

Seth gruñó.

\- Si no podemos usar la ausencia de magia para forzar a las reinas a reiniciarla, tendremos que usar medidas más contundentes. Prepara a tus soldados.  
\- Maestro... Apenas tenemos unas piezas de las armaduras. Falta mucho.  
\- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ PUES PONTE A ELLO YA ! ! ! !  
\- Sí, maestro.

Seth estaba cabreado. Sus planes se estaban desviando. Sabía que pagarlo con Mina no tenía sentido. Ella no sería más eficiente de lo que ya era. Su sumisión era total.  
Pero tenía que descargar su frustración.

Puso sus manos a modo de cuenco y sacó mucho más líquido que antes. Con todas sus fuerzas de vampiro, golpeó el escudo. La onda fue varias veces más fuerte que antes.

Pero el escudo, una vez más, resistió.

\- ¡Maldita Solaria!


	26. Mariposas temporales

Star se levantó cansada y un poco malhumorada.

Había pasado una mala noche. No sólo intranquila por todas las cosas que habían pasado. Marco no había podido dormir tampoco y se hizo demasiado tarde.

A él le venció el sueño mucho más tarde que Star, lo que tenía su lado negativo. Cuando Marco entraba en su sueño más profundo, y Star comenzaba a aligerar el suyo, los ronquidos de su novio le dificultaban poder dormir.

Era casi tarde aún con lo poco que había dormido, así que eligió darse una larga ducha para ayudar a despejarse.

Mientras... en el salón, ocurría un fenómeno inesperado.

Primero... una chispita de luz flotó en medio. Un punto de luz intensa levitante salida de la nada.

Luego esa chispa creció y se transformó en una bolita. Y la bolita crecía y crecía hasta que comenzó a mostrar algo en su interior. Algo parecido a un coche sin ruedas, o un helicóptero sin aspas.

El vehículo adquirió un tamaño considerable, aún levitando como aislado por un campo de energía que era la fuente de luz de antes.

Y de repente, el campo se esfumó y aquél vehículo cayó a plomo en el suelo de la casa.

**** CRASH ****

Marco despertó de su sueño de golpe.

\- ¿Star? - preguntó confuso

Palpó su cama, pero su compañera no estaba, así que se levantó persiguiendo el sonido.

* ¿Qué habrá liado hoy Star? - pensó el terrestre

Y es que Star tenía grandes cualidades. Adorable, energética, siempre optimista... pero esas cualidades eran compensadas por su gran facilidad para montar desastres. A pesar de que se había moderado desde su llegada a la Tierra, no faltaba semana que liara alguna cosa.

\- Star... ¿Pero qué diablos? - preguntó al ver aquel extraño vehículo en medio del salón, asumiendo erróneamente que era cosa suya.

\- Se supone que estas cosas son imposibles. ¿No se supone que este chisme lleva todo por cuadruplicado? - preguntó una voz nueva, pero a su vez familiar.  
\- Lo lleva... - contestó otra voz que también sonaba extrañamente conocida y a la vez, diferente  
\- ¿Y cómo diablos pueden fallar todos a la vez?

Marco miraba anonadado, con la boca abierta, a las dos mujeres que de momento le daban la espalda, una trabajando en el vehículo y la otra apoyada por fuera.

\- Parece que algo pasa con la magia. Tres han fallado por eso.  
\- ¿Y el de respaldo? ¿No se supone que uno de ellos usa únicamente tecnología?  
\- Si. ¡Y _ALGUIEN_ ha hecho un puente con el módulo de alimentación para conectar un proyector!  
\- Sí... Eso... Échame la culpa.  
\- ¡Ha sido literalmente culpa tuya, Meteora! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas empalmes a la ligera! ¡Hay que...!

Las dos mujeres se dieron cuenta del adolescente que los observaba.

\- Ok... Al menos tenemos una idea de en qué época estamos... - dijo Meteora  
\- ¡Hola! - dijo la joven con un lunar en su cara, igual que el suyo.

\- ¡SSSSTAAAAAAR!  
\- ¿Qué diablos pasa? - apareció la exprincesa cubierta con una toalla, aún mojada - OOoooooohhhh.  
\- ¿Cómo diablos ha pasado? ¡La Neverzone se ha fusionado!

Como contestando a la pregunta de Marco, Janna y Hekapoo aparecieron por la puerta.

\- Que madrugadores estais todos... Espero que nos hayais dejado cereales. - dijo Janna

\- ¡HEKAPOO! ¿Qué has hecho?  
\- ¿Qué he hecho de qué? ¡Acabo de llegar! ¿Por qué siempre me culpais de todo? Estoy aquí para desayunar. Janna no tiene nada realmente comestible en su casa.  
\- ¡Las chicas! - dijo señalando a las jóvenes, que se mantenian calladas y expectantes ante la exagerada reacción de Marco  
\- Ah... Hola.

Las chicas saludaron con sus respectivas manos

\- ¿Acaso no ves el problema? - preguntó Marco a Hekapoo  
\- ¿Qué... problema?  
\- ¡ SON METEORA Y MARIPOSA ! ¡ Tienen incluso más años que la última vez !  
\- ¿Y a mí que me dices? Ahora soy humana, no puedo ir abriendo portales por ahí. Además, la Neverzone no funciona así y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

\- Relájate, Marco... Estás frenético... - le dijo su novia  
\- Estoy teniendo un momento Marco, ¿verdad? - dijo hiperventilando.  
\- Si Marco... Estás teniendo uno de tus momentos...

Star se fijó en las mujeres. Porque eran jóvenes, pero mujeres. Se notaba que ya habían alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Eran diferentes a la vez que las encontraron en la Neverzone.

Mariposa era, quizás, la más parecida a su antiguo yo. Tenía apenas un par de dedos más de estatura que su madre, que era básicamente la misma que tenían Marco y Star ahora mismo a su edad. Aún así, su cuerpo había ganado en curvas y musculatura mostrando que había dejado atrás su adolescencia.

Meteora, sin embargo, era más alta ahora. Tenía la misma estatura que cuando era Miss Heinous. Sin embargo, su cara se parecía a la que tenía en la NeverZone. Orejas puntiagudas, no redondas. Piel que reflejaba su naturaleza híbrida y la dentadura puntiaguda de su padre.

Aún así, la cara le había cambiado un poco, y en cierta manera sí se parecía un poco más a su anterior vida.

El único cambio claramente original era el pelo. Mientras que Mariposa continuaba teniendo el pelo suelto que tuvo en la otra dimensión, Meteora había escogido un nuevo peinado, con un flequillo suave por delante, y una coleta por detrás que le daba un aspecto más amigable que cualquiera de sus pasados conocidos y que recordaba un poco al de Moon en su atuendo más civíl.

\- OOOkeeeeyyyyy - dijo Mariposa - Esto... supongo que os estareis preguntando qué hacemos nosotras dos aquí.  
\- Nope... - dijo Janna - Es evidente de que sois viajeras temporales, ¿me equivoco? - dijo sin darle mayor importancia.  
\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Meteora  
\- Bueno... Ese trasto tiene pinta de máquina del tiempo, está claro que sois Mariposa y Meteora como ha dicho Marco... pero con unos... ¿veinte años?.  
\- Siempre fuiste nuestra favorita, tia Janna. - dijo la medio monstruo  
\- Ah. Y no puede ser un tema de envejecimiento porque ahí hay otra Mariposa - dijo Janna señalando a Marco

Y es que detrás de él, estaban sus padres, los dos en shock, con la boca abierta, y con Mariposa bebé colgando de Rafael.

\- ¿Esta no es una de esas cosas que pueden colapsar la línea de tiempo y mandarlo todo al carajo? - preguntó Meteora a su compañera  
\- Eeeeeh... Sigo siendo un bebé... Podemos arreglarlo.

\- ¡MIJA! - dijo su padre lanzándose a abrazarla - ¿De verdad eres tú? Estás... ¡enorme!  
\- Es apenas un par de centímetros más alta que yo, papá. - protestó Marco

\- ¡Pero mírala! - dijo poniendo a su bebé junto a su yo adulto - ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Tengo dos hijas ahora!  
\- ¡Tenemos que sacarnos una foto! - dijo su madre entusiasmada  
\- No, papá... No tienes dos hijas. Tienes una, en dos sitios a la vez, con diferentes edades.  
\- Increible.  
\- Es bueno veros tan... ¿jóvenes? - dijo Mariposa, que estaba acostumbrada a una versión más canosa de sus protenitores.

Angie y Rafael comenzaron a sacar fotos con las dos mujeres, y luego con su hija en versión adulta y bebé.

\- ¿Eso significa que si le causo una cicatriz al bebé, a tí te aparecería? - preguntó Janna  
\- No es buena idea... - dijo la medio monstruo - Ese es el tipo de cosas que pueden causar un colapso del espacio-tiempo.  
\- ¡Meteora!  
\- Qué pasa... Por qué me gritas...  
\- ¡Tús mejillas! ¡Las marcas! ¡Han desaparecido!  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Sí, claro... - dijo Star - Quizás en vuestro futuro ya hemos restablecido la magia, pero estamos en medio de la crísis... ya sabeis... tras parar la magia y fusionar las dimensiones y todo eso... Supongo que estais al tanto.  
\- ¿Parar... la... magia... ? - dijo Mariposa confundida.  
\- Sí... Ya sabeis. Las cuatro reinas, reino de la magia, hechizo del susurro, magia ¡PUFFF!... Tiene que ser historia para vosotras.

Las chicas se miraron aterrorizadas.

\- ¡Comunicaciones, YA!  
\- Estoy en ello... Si no hubieras hecho el empalme...  
\- ¡No vuelvas a eso! ¡Necesitamos hablar con Glossarick!  
\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!

Meteora cogió nerviosa una tableta de dentro de la máquina.

\- ¡No enciende! - y se puso a golpear como loca, hasta que finalmente clavó uno de sus garras en ella y la atravesó  
\- ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Destruir el material no ayuda!  
\- ¿Cómo demonios se ha roto? ¿No se supone que las nuevas son de adamantium?  
\- Ese es un mero nombre comercial. Y sin magia son poco más que acero inoxidable.  
\- Pura chatarra... - dijo lanzando lo que quedaba sobre los asientos del vehículo.

\- ¿Por qué estais tan nerviosas? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó Star  
\- Pasa que para nosotras nunca ha ocurrido eso de que la magia desapareciese. - contestó Meteora  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Sí... Debemos haber saltado de línea temporal. ¡Y se supone que eso no debía ocurrir! - dijo Mariposa  
\- Suena a cagada monumental.  
\- ¡Meteora! ¡Lenguaje!  
\- OOOOkeeeey, Miss modosa. SFDLO  
\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confusa Star  
\- Jerga de trabajo. Significa "Suceso Fuera De Lo Ordinario"  
\- Oh. Ok.  
\- O como yo lo llamo "Super Follón De La Ost..."  
\- ¡METEORA! - volvió a protestar su compañera  
\- Ooooohh... ¡Ya lo pillo! Queríais viajar por el tiempo-tiempo y en realidad habeis viajado por el espacio-tiempo - dijo Star

Las chicas se mostraron sorprendidas.

\- Algo así. Sí.  
\- Síiii... Omnitraxus me contó algo parecido el día que estuve a punto de colapsarlo.

\- ¡Radio de taquiones funcionando! ¡Tengo línea con la baliza de origen! - dijo Mariposa - Coge la Tatung 10.  
\- ¿La pantalla sin holografía? ¡Que retro!

Meteora levantó la tableta que parecía de esta época y se encendió, mostrando a Glossarick

\- Hola, Glossarick - dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez.  
\- Hola, ángeles. ¿Qué tal la misión?

\- Una cagada, Glossarick. Una CA- GA - DA. - dijo Meteora, mientras Mariposa gesticulaba intentando que su compañera se moderase con el lenguaje.  
\- ¿Nos habeis dejado la peor cápsula o qué? Primero, el sistema ha tenido un fallo catastrófico y ha dejado de funcionar de golpe. Hemos destrozado el salón de los Diaz. Luego, hemos acabado en una línea temporal alternativa. ¡La magia ha desaparecido aquí! Y como no hay magia, no hay viaje temporal... ¿Sigo?

\- No, no... Ejem... Unas pequeñas aclaraciones... Por lo que me indican las comunicaciones, estais en el lugar correcto, en el tiempo correcto.

Mariposa se hizo con la tablet.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Estamos en una línea de tiempo alternativa! Nos enviaste a entrenar en campo a usar bucles temporales cerrados! ¿Cómo vamos a hacer un bucle cerrado en otro hilo de tiempo? ¡Eso significaría que no afectaría para nada el nuestro!

\- Exáctamente... Sois unas novatas... No creeríais que os dejaríamos manipular nuestro hilo temporal sin entrenaros en otro, ¿verdad?  
\- Pero, pero... ¡Así todo lo que hagamos será inútil!  
\- Inútil para el nuestro, pero ese hilo de tiempo es tan real como el nuestro. Podeis de ser ayuda allí. Y como bonus, si la fastidiais, no os llevais por delante toda nuestra existencia, sólo el de ese hilo temporal. ¡Son todo ventajas!  
\- ¡Menudo voto de confianza! En fin... lo importante... ¿Cómo ponemos en marcha la máquina de nuevo? Estoy con el generador de emergencia, pero ya sabes... da para comunicaciones y poco más. Ni hablar de viajar por el tiempo.  
\- Oh, sí... El fin de la magia... Estoy al tanto. No os preocupais. Estoy seguro de que Star reestablecerá la magia pronto... o usar sus reservas, una de dos. En todo caso, estoy convencido de que os puede ayudar con ese tema.

Meteora volvió a quitar la tablet a Mariposa.

\- ¿He oido bien? ¿SABÍAS que nos enviabas a una línea de tiempo sin magia?  
\- Pues claro... Lo de otear lineas de tiempo es lo mío..  
\- ME CAGO EN LA P*# MADRE QUE TE P *#O. ¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN CACHO CABR#* ZO? ¿NOS DEJAS AQUÍ TIRADAS COMO SI NADA, SIN PODER VOLVER, HIJO DE LA GRAND#*$MA...  
\- ¡METEORA! - protestó su compañera  
\- Con lo mona y obediente que eras de bebé, y lo mal hablada y barriobajera que te has vuelto, chica. - se quejó el genio - Hasta de adolescente hablabas mejor.  
\- ¡He aprendido modales de los mejores, por lo visto!  
\- No lo dirás por mí, ¿verdad? - dijo Glossarick  
\- ¡Te estás rascando tus partes ahora mismo!  
\- Oh... ¡Eso es un fallo técnico!  
\- ¿Cómo va a ser rascarse un fallo técnico?  
\- Janna ha usado mi tableta. Cambio la grabación de vertical a horizontal y ya está. ¿Ves? Ahora ya no ves como me rasco.  
\- ¡Pero sigues haciéndolo, guarro!  
\- Es el nuevo detergente con el que labo la ropa. Pica un poco...

Mariposa volvió a quitar la pantalla a Meteora.

\- En fín... como os decía... Por supuesto que ha sido intencionado. Pero ni siquiera es mi norma. A todos los novatos se les envía a misiones de las que no puedan volver fácilmente, para evitar que salgan corriendo en caso de ansiedad. Es por vuestro bien. Ya sabeis que fallar en esta misión significaría que no pasaríais el examen. Tendríais que volver al curso y todo eso.  
\- Ok, Glossarick. Lo que sea... Entonces... ¿cuales son los detalles de la misión exáctamente? - preguntó la chica Diaz  
\- Un bucle temporal cerrado.  
\- Ya, ya... ¿Pero exáctamente? ¿Donde y cómo?  
\- Es vuestra primera misión. Teneis libertad. Vosotras sólo ayudad por allí con un bucle, cuando lo veais apropiado, y ya está.  
\- ¿Qué significa eso de "cuando lo veais apropiado"? ¡Necesito más datos, Glossarick!  
\- Esperr... SSHSHSSHSHSHSHS... tengo interf SHSSHSHSHSHSH...  
\- Glossarick... No tienes interferencias. ¡Lo estás haciendo con la boca! Además, estás imitando interferencias analógicas y estas transmisiones son digitales.

Detrás de la imágen de Glossarick apareció un fondo de París.

\- ¡Janna! ¿Qué has hecho con mi simulador de interferencias? - preguntó el hombrecillo azul a una Janna fuera de pantalla

Se oyó la voz de Janna detrás

\- Ese efecto es muy soso para sacarse fotos. Lo he cambiado por uno de fondos de vacaciones. Es convincente. ¡Genial para dar envidia!

Glossarick suspiró

\- Ok... No hay interferencias. Sólo quería suavizar esto. ¡No hay más datos, novatas! ¡CORTO!

Y cortó la comunicación

\- ¡Glossarick! UUUUUUUgggg...  
\- Te dije que era un ...  
\- ¡No lo digas!

\- Estoy segura de que lo hice a propósito- dijo la Janna de este tiempo

\- Bueeeeno - dijo Mariposa -. Espero que no os moleste pero... me temo que estamos atascadas aquí... ¿podría quedarme en casa hasta que logremos hacer lo que sea eso a lo que nos ha enviado Glossarick?  
\- Que tonterías dices, hija... Ya vives aquí. - dijo su madre mientras acarició a su versión bebé aún sujeta a su padre  
\- Yaaaaa... Pero no es lo mismo.  
\- Tonterías. Además, ahora que Star y Marco comparten habitación, ha quedado su cuarto libre.

\- ¡Oooh! ¡Ooooh! ¡Mira Meteora! ¡Capitan Blanche! ¡ORIGINALES!  
\- ¡Hey! Hace años que los cambiaron por esa... bazofia que le robó el nombre.

\- ¡Eh! Las nuevas. - dijo Janna cogiendo el cartón de cereales de la mesa - Esto está pillado. Si quereis más cereales, teneis más cajas ahí en el armario.  
\- Okey-dokey

Meteora y Mariposa se pusieron a desayunar con las otras dos chicas.

\- Star... como no te des prisa creo que van a acabar con los cereales - dijo Marco hablando a su derecha... donde se suponía que debía estar Star.. pero no

\- ¿Pero qué?

Star estaba ya vestida con su clásico vestido verde, con el pelo mojado eso sí, desayunando con los demás.

\- ¡Marco! ¡Date prisa o te quedas sin cereales! - dijo agitando una caja que sonaba vacía

\- Eeeee... ¡Soy yo quien compra siempre los recerales! ¡Moderaros un poco!  
\- ¡Vamos Marco...! ¡Únete! -dijeron sus padres con sendos boles...

Marco tuvo que buscar por los armarios. Pocas veces habían desayunado tantos en casa a la vez, y entre cacharros a fregas, hasta le costó encontrar un recipiente.

Al final tuvo que fregar uno. Para cuando estaba listo, fue al armario por una nueva caja.

\- ¡Pero cómo! ¡Ayer tenía un armario lleno de cajas!  
\- Demasiado lento, Diaz - dijo la exguardiana con una frase que le había repetido demasiadas veces durante su prueba en la NeverZone.  
\- ¡Están DEMASIADO buenos, Marco!

Marco comenzó a levantar y agitar, una por una, cada una de las cajas que estaban en la mesa donde estaban desayunando.

Vacía... vacía... vacía...

Antes de poder coger la última, Meteora la arrebató a gran velocidad, abrió la boca de una exagerada, echó todos los cereales que pudo dentro, y se la entregó con los restos sonriendo, mientras en el interior de su boca sonaba el chisporroteo de los cereales.

\- ¡MMmmmmm! - gruñó desafiante el latino

Agitó la última. También vacía.

\- ¡Me habeis dejado sin desayuno!  
\- Seguro que tienes nachos por ahí. - dijo Janna sin darle importancia  
\- ¡No quiero desayunar nachos! ¡No es la hora!  
\- Siempre es la hora de los nachos, mijo - contestó Rafael  
\- Oh, oh... - dijo la versión adulta de su hermana -. ¡No te preocupes, Marco! ¡Esto te encantará!... Traíamos nuestros propios cereales de casa.

Mariposa hurgó dentro de la máquina del tiempo y le entregó una caja a Marco sonriendo.

Marco miró con incredulidad la caja.

\- ¿Cereales **_Conde Toffee_**? ¡Estás de guasa!

Y en efecto, el logotipo de la marca era literalmente Toffee, con un traje de etiqueta aún más pomposo que su clásico traje de abogado, más propio de alguien de la nobleza, con el pelo aún más repeinado de lo que solía, con una sonrisa exagerada y falsa... ¡Hasta tenía un monóculo!

\- Para los paladares más refinados... - dijo Mariposa repitiendo la leyenda del producto. - ¡Te aseguro que es genial!  
\- Ok. Le daré una oportunidad. Definitivamente, venís de una linea temporal muy rara.

Ya sin sitio, de pié. Marco cogió un nuevo tetrabrick de leche y probó los cereales del futuro.

\- ¿Qué tal, Marco? - preguntó Star curiosa

Marco se tomó unos segundos y su cara pasó de interrogativa a satisfacción

\- La verdad es que son bastante buenos. Creo que te gustarían.  
\- ¿A ver?

La exprincesa no dudó en levantarse como un rayo y meter su cuchara en el bol de su novio.

\- OOooohohohohohho... ¡Es como maiz inflado con trozos de snoockers!  
\- Es que es exáctamente eso. - dijo Meteora -. Están buenos, pero tras una década comiéndolos, se agradece un cambio.  
\- ¿Sabeis lo que le falta? ¡Malvaviscos!

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, sacó un puñado de "Conde Toffee" y los mezcló con sus Capitan Blanche...

\- Effftan... buenifimof...  
\- Es una de las principales industrias de exportación de Earthni. - dijo Mariposa -. Sirvió para dar salida al exceso de maiz y sostener las Snoockers. La empresa estaba al borde de la quiebra.  
\- Sí... Mi madre hizo una colecta, la compraron cuando estaba a punto de arruinarse. La convirtieron en una cooperativa y ahora es la gerente.  
\- ¿Eclipsa gerente de una empresa de dulces y cereales? Mmmmm... Tiene sentido. - dijo Star mientras muchos afirmaron con la cabeza e hicieron sonidos de afirmación. - Pero... ¿qué pinta Toffee en esto? ¿Es conde de verdad allí?  
\- Claro que no... De hecho... Toffee es sólo un viejo amigo de la familia. - dijo Meteora  
\- Conocido... - corrigió Mariposa desafiante...  
\- Oh, vamos. A los Diaz os cae mal porque amenazó con matar a Marco en el pasado.  
\- Espera, ¿qué? - preguntó Rafael confundido  
\- ¡A tu padre también le cae fatal! - insistió Mariposa  
\- ¡Fue ex de mi madre! ¿A quién no le cae mal el ex de su pareja?  
\- Tom y yo somos grandes amigos. - rebatió Marco  
\- Pero eso es porque Tom sale con Janna... - intentó justificarse Meteora  
\- Aún no. - replicó Janna  
\- Lo que sea... Toffee salvó el mundo una vez..  
\- Ayudó a salvarlo... Star hizo lo importante. - replicó la compañera del monstruo  
\- Le dieron el premio al mejor profesor de magia del multiverso...  
\- Vamos, Meteora... Todos sabemos que a tí te ponen los septarianos.  
\- ¡No es verdad!  
\- ¡Oohhh! ¡Rasticore! *smooch* *smooch* *smooch* - Mariposa se besuqueaba su propio brazo haciendo burla a su "hermana"

Meteora se puso colorada como un tomate...

\- ¿Lo?... ¿sabías?  
\- ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Vuestro coqueteo es muy evidente.  
\- ¿Mis padres?  
\- Eso creo.  
\- Oh... ¡mierda...!

Las chicas se dieron cuenta que todos los demás las observaban con atención como quien mira una telenovela.

\- ¡Ejem! ¿Me preguntaste algo, Star?  
\- Toffee... ¿Cómo acabó en los cereales?  
\- Oh... eso... Fue en la época que trabajaba para los hombres de negro... - comenzó a narrar Meteora  
\- ¡ ¡ ¿ Los hombres de negro son reales ? ! ! - preguntó Marco descolocado

Janna se puso sus gafas, sacó el neuralizador y lo activó

\- No sabeis nada sobre los hombres de negro. - dijo con voz monótona  
\- Janna... ¿ya trabajas para ellos? ¿No eres demasiado joven?  
\- Y vosotras... ¿no deberíais estar neuralizadas?  
\- Llevamos lentillas de protección. Y cómo es que...  
\- ¡Esperad! Tres... dos... uno...

Los demás parecieron parpadear otra vez y relajarse.  
\- Eso... ¿Qué pasó con Toffee? - volvió a preguntar Janna como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mariposa y Meteora se miraron confusas.

\- Era cuando Toffee trabajaba ... ¡de agente secreto! Eso es... Jejejeje...  
\- ¿Para el gobierno? Sigue siendo una línea temporal muy diferente - agregó Marco  
\- Resulta que le iban a enviar en una misión de incógnito a la India... Había problemas diplomáticos y una organización extrat... digo.. secreta dando por c***  
\- METEORA  
\- Digoooo... que estaba causando caos en el país, y necesitaban una tapadera. Y como mi madre decidió lanzar los cereales a la vez, le convenció de mostrarse como la cara publicitaria de la marca para que le sirviera de excusa para ir al país y realizar su misión.  
\- El caso es que los cereales tuvieron tanto éxito que los mantuvieron así. - agregó Mariposa  
\- No me eftlana... - dijo Star con la boca llena de su tercer bol. Y tras tragar, agregó...

\- Sólo por curiosidad... ¿vosotros tuvisteis una crísis con Mina Loveberry y un montón de guerreros solarianos con armaduras enormes...  
\- Sí... Me suena. - dijo Mariposa - ¿Por?  
\- Es que nosotros para derrotarlos, destruimos la magia. Me preguntaba como es que eso no os ocurrió.  
\- Si no recuerdo mal...  
\- Seguro que no lo hace... Es una empollona - picó su compañera medio monstruo  
\- ¡Se resolvió con un viaje en el tiempo! Es uno de los precursores de estudio. Viajasteis con el Padre Tiempo, claro, porque no teníais tecnología para ello, hasta los tiempos de Solaria y la llevasteis a vuestro tiempo para que desactivara a los guerreros.  
\- Eso no se me ocurrió. - dijo Star pensativa - Pero... vosotras habeis hablado de Earthni... Entonces... fusionasteis las dimensiones igual, ¿no?  
\- Sí  
\- ¿Y eso como...?  
\- Hubo una corrupción en la magia. Una contaminación de magia oscura así que tuviste que hacer un reset en la dimensión de la magia o algo así. El caso es que algo extraño pasó entonces y las dimensiones se fusionaron.  
\- ¡Oh!  
\- Es menos romántica que nuestra versión - susurró Marco al oido de Star.

Star afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió a su novio.

\- En fin... Debería acercarme a casa... - dijo Meteora - Mamá va a alucinar al verme así.  
\- Os acompañamos - dijo Star empujando a su novio contra ella, quien no pudo evitar hacer rodas sus ojos... y sonreir un poco también. - .Además si os vais a quedar por aquí tengo que poneros al día de lo que se cuece. Tenemos problemas con un tipo...

* * *

Varios minutos despues, tras una interesante charla sobre lo ocurrido con la magia, los depósitos secretos, los robos de Mina y Seth, el famoso septariano inmortal... nuestros chicos estaban llegando por fin al templo de monstruos.

\- Pues sin magia, no sé como podemos hacer lo que nos pidió Glossarick.  
\- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Según Glossarick, antes de dos años la magia volverá a funcionar así que tranquilas.  
\- ¡Dos años! ¡Ni de coña! - gritó Meteora  
\- Bueeeno... Seguro que encontramos una forma antes... ¿Eclipsa? - gritó Star al comenzar a entrar en las habitaciones del templo  
\- Probemos en la cocina... ¿Eclipsa? ¡Oh, Rasticore!

Allí estaba, el septariano con un delantal, mientras daba una papilla a la Meteora bebé.  
\- ¡Hein...!

A Star le resultó gracioso y rió ligéramente con la boca cerrada al observar como las dos Meteoras se ponían tiesas y a punto de estallar al oir el nombre que iba a pronunciar el septariano "Heinous"

\- ¡Genial! Meteora... ¡Genial! Mira... Tenemos visita - corrigió hábilmente el lagarto, aunque la Meteora bebé le miró con los ojos entrecerrados dejando ver que no se había tragado bien ese artificio

\- Visita, una de las cuales tiene un increible parecido físico contigo... - dijo sorprendido -. ¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Rasticore! Y tú eres... - dijo visíblemente impactado por la presencia del mediomonstruo

\- Vamos, Rasticore - respondió escéptica la Meteora futura -. ¿De verdad es necesario preguntarlo? ¡Claro que soy ella! - dijo señalando su versión bebé - He viajado en el tiempo.  
\- ¡Oh!

El septariano aún estaba intentando procesar lo que le decía, pero aún más, el choque emocional que le produjo tal visión.

Lo cierto es que la primera vez que conoció a Heinous, conectó en cierto modo con ella. Era una mujer muy educada y estricta con las reglas, que parecía fría.

Pero por algún motivo, quizás porque Rasticore le agradó físicamente, se abrió a él y le invitó varias veces a su escuela, para diversos trabajos de poca importancia. Siempre que ocurría, le invitaba a tomar un té y unas pastas y hablaban. A veces de cosas intrascendentes, pero otras veces habían conectado a un nivel... íntimo podría decirse.  
Conexión en su mutua desgracia.

La antigua directora le habló un poco de su soledad allí, ya desde su infancia, en aquel lugar. El septariano de su pasado en el orfanato y luego como un aventurero (en realidad mercenario, pero le gustaba vestirlo de forma más positiva). Historias que parecían encandilar a la directora.

El lagarto no sintió ningún tipo de atracción física por aquella vieja (supuesta) mewmana, pero sí una conexión vital si podría decirse. Eran almas solitarias, con un pasado tortuoso, y que apreciaban poder encontrarse y hablar con sinceridad e intimidad con alguien parecido.  
Es cierto que Rasticore intuyó que él le gustaba a Heinous de una forma más íntima que a la inversa. Algún roce de manos sin venir a cuento. Reirse de anécdotas supuestamente graciosas pero mal contadas del reptil... Ese tipo de detalles. Pero disfrutaba de su compañía, y como bonus le contrataba de vez en cuando, así que él se dejaba agasajar.

Todo se fué al traste con el cambio de Heinous a Meteora. No porque fuera medio monstruo. Aunque claro... intuyó que esa mitad monstruo era nada más y nada menos que de un devorador, la famosa especie comeseptarianos, comemewmanos y comehumanoides en general.

Y cuando Rasticore vió su transformación a un nivel asesino, tras (supuestamente) matar a la cabeza de Pony... no pudo evitar sentir pánico.

La Meteora bebé era algo totalmente diferente. Inocente, alegre, extremadamente mona, que daban ganas de comérsela... en un sentido metafórico y cariñoso, claro está. Y a pesar de que su mal genio aún estaba ahí, no era ni de lejos suficiente para desmerecer la parte dulce de aquella pequeña mediomonstruo.

Pero la Meteora que tenía delante... era una nueva experiencia. La tercera.

La mirada de la joven parecía rebelde, como si aún no hubiera superado su adolescencia. Lo miraba con ciertos aires de superioridad. O como si lo aparentara... porque luego había otra parte, no sabría explicarlo, como si lo mirara... ¿con deseo encubierto?

Y su cuerpo... ¡Qué diferente era su cuerpo! No era ese cuerpo de Heinous, oculto en aquel horrible traje de directora que llevaba, en su forma totalmente mewmana, ni ese descontrolado y transitorio medio mewmano medio monstruo que parecía que su naturaleza oculta estuviera luchando por salir y dominarlo todo.

No. Era un cuerpo equilibrado, como su forma de bebé, pero totalmente desarrollado. Un cuerpo musculoso y a pesar de todo, muy, muy femenino. Sus dimensiones parecían perfectas en su totalidad. Con un maquillaje desenfadado y sexi, unos ojos con pestañas largas y mirada sensual, una ropa ajustada que debaja ver toda su figura sin llegar a ser escandaloso, y un pelo maravilloso. Algo que, por cierto, nunca le gustó del físico de su antiguo yo.

En definitiva, esta Meteora tenía algo que no había tenido nada de sus dos formas pasadas. Era atractiva. Extremadamente atractiva... a sus ojos.

\- Oh... Futuro... Jeje... O sea que... tú me conoces. - dijo poniéndose nervioso y colorado  
\- Sí... Bastante. - dijo la mediomonstruo como no dándole importancia.

\- Aunque es la primera vez que te vemos con esta faceta tan hogareña... - dijo Mariposa -. Con ese delantal, y esa forma de cuidar un bebé... está hecho todo un padrazo, ¿Eh Meteora? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? - dijo mientras le daba pequeños codazos a su compañera, hasta que esta respondió con un lijero golpe a su estómago haciéndola callar.

\- O sea... que ya no soy niñera en el futuro.  
\- No... Eres un agente de una nueva entidad que aún no existe, algo entre... ¿soldado y espía?  
\- Pero... trabajo para los buenos, ¿verdad?  
\- ¡Oh, sí! De hecho, trabajamos para los mismos jefes.  
\- ¡Sí! - gesticuló en triunfo el reptil  
\- No te ilusiones demasiado. Venimos de una línea de tiempo diferente. - dijo desilusionante Meteora  
\- ¿Qué significa eso?  
\- Que nuestro pasado no tiene porqué ser tu futuro. - dijo Mariposa  
\- Oh... Ok... bueno... sigue siendo una posibilidad.  
\- ¡Buena actitud, Rasticore! ¡Así llegarás lejos! - dijo Star - Por cierto... ¿sabes donde está Eclipsa?  
\- Está arriba, con Globgor, enseñando a unos turistas el lugar.  
\- Ok... ¡Nos vemos!

Rasticore saludó con la mano aún medio en shock medio turbado por la futura Meteora.

Justo al salir por arco de piedra sin puerta de la habitación, fuera de la vista del septariano, Meteora se detuvo en seco y sujetó a Mariposa gestigulando con su dedo índice sobre su boca para que no hablara, y luego señalando su oreja para que oyera.

\- Vas a ser muy mona de mayor, ¿a que sí? - dijo el lagarto al bebé

La meteora bebé rió.

\- Tiquitiquitiquiti... - se oyó el septariano. Las dos jóvenes intuyeron que estaba haciendo cosquillas al pequeño bebé.

\- Oooow - dijo en voz baja Mariposa

Ya alejándose de nuevo volvieron a hablar.

\- Es un cielo... ¡Pero no le digas que yo lo he dicho! - dijo Meteora  
\- No... ¿se lo vas a decir?  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Que sois pareja. En nuestro presente.  
\- Ni de coña. ¿Sabes lo que se arrastró para lograr una cita conmigo? Si se lo digo a lo mejor ya no se esfuerza.  
\- ¿Y? Es otra línea de tiempo.  
\- Ya... pero se lo estaría fastidiando a esta Meteora... Deja que disfrute un poco de su humillación.

Ambas se miraron traviesas y rieron.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, los turistas estaban saliendo.

\- Seguidme el rollo - susurró Meteora

\- Hola. ¿Es aquí donde enseñan el castillo? - preguntó como si no ocurriera nada

Eclipsa se quedó totalmente en shock al verla. Meteora, sin embargo, esperó en silencio.

\- Perdona pero... ¡eres la viva imagen de mi hija!  
\- ¿Verdad que sí? - dijo Star que entendió el juego. - Nos topamos con estas dos... ¡Son la viva imagen de Meteora y Mariposa! ¿Verdad que sí?  
\- ¡Totalmente! ¡Encantada de conoceros! ¿Cómo os llamais?  
\- Yo soy Grobb... y ella es Bork.  
\- ¡Hola! - saludó Mariposa  
\- Curiosos nombres. ¿Y de donde sois?  
\- De la NeverZone.

Star y Marco se miraron con cierta preocupación. No sabían que ambas chicas recordaran aquel pasado supuestamente tan lejano.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Brasil! ¡He oído que es un lugar hermoso y salvaje!  
\- ¡Bonita guitarra! - dijo Meteora señalando a la guitarra de Eclipsa, apoyada en una pared a lo lejos  
\- ¡Oh, sí! Me trae grandes recuerdos. ¡Y el hueso se conserva genial! Tiene siglos de antiguedad y sigue sonando genial.  
\- ¿Puedo?  
\- Mmmm... sí... claro - respondió cortésmente Eclipsa, no sin cierta incomodidad.

Para su sorpresa, Meteora comenzó a tocar. Rock duro con un estilo metal.

\- Wow... ¡Eso es genial!  
\- ¡Gracias! Me lo enseñó mi madre.  
\- ¡A mí también me gusta ese estilo!  
\- Oh... Pero no sólo metal... También le gustan las baladas.  
\- ¡Cómo a mí!

Meteora comenzó a tocar.

\- A ver si me acuerdo como era... - dijo y comenzó a cantar la estrofa de una canción

_I don't care if it's wrong or right_  
_ I'd do anything for one more night_  
_Dawn breaks, our night fades away_  
_Someday we'll get to stay_  
_No more sneaking around_  
_One day we'll h__ave our day_  
_Have our day_  
_Have... our...__ day_

\- ¿Donde? ¿Donde has escuchado esa canción? - dijo totalmente en shock

Y es que esa era su canción. Y no la había cantado en público. Sólo entre Globgor y ella.

\- Mis padres me la cantaban a veces cuando tenía una mala noche. - dijo sonriendo pícaramente.  
\- ¿Meteora? - dijo ahora convencida de que era ella.  
\- También uso ese nombre, sí. - bromeó  
\- Viaje en el tiempo. - dijo Star deshaciendo la incógnita

\- ¡Meteora! - dijo abrazándola con los ojos húmeros - ¡GLOOOOOOGOOOOR! ¡Ven! ¡!Rápido!  
\- ¿Si cariño? ¿Quéeeeee...? - dijo viendo a su hija ya adulta

* * *

Seth seguía intentando combinaciónes infructuosas contra el escudo que contenía el misterioso libro.

\- Maestro... Los exploradores parece que han tenido éxito - dijo Mina entregándole unas hojas

\- ¡Por fín!...

Pero Seth pareció decepcionado al leer el contenido.

\- Están codificadas. Bajo mewmano... algo entiendo... veamos... Creo que es esto - dijo deteniéndose ante lo que parecían diagramas de un escudo como el que protegía lo que tenía delante.

El lagarto bufó

\- ¡Maldita sea! Es un sello personal. Sólo Solaria puede romperlo.  
\- ¿Sólo ella, señor?  
\- Quizás un descendiente directo pueda... Es una suerte que aún quede uno con vida. ¡Prepara mi capa! Es hora de cazar.

* * *

\- Comisión de supervisión de la línea temporal. Suena importante... ¡Y complicado! - dijo Eclipsa  
\- Lo es, lo es... Siempre hay algún malo que se hace con tecnología temporal y se dedica a liarla entre las infinitas posibilidades del metatiempo - dijo Mariposa  
\- ¡Pero ahí estamos nosotras, listas para patearles el trasero a cualquier cab...

**ZAS**. Mariposa le dió una patada a Meteora por debajo de la mesa.

\- ... capullo que se cruce en nuestro camino.

Un pequeño silencio continuó tras la larga explicación.

\- El templo es... diferente a mi época.  
\- ¿Y cómo es?  
\- Bueno... Parte es una sede política... pero nuestra zona personal es más hogareña. Personal podría decirse.  
\- Sí, bueno... La verdad es que llevamos poco tiempo en él... Aún no he tenido tiempo de ponerlo a mi gusto, y entre la ausencia de magia y todos los destrozos de Mina...  
\- Me pregunto cómo estará ahora mi futuro cuarto.  
\- ¿Cual es?  
\- En la escalera caracól norte, en la planta de arriba.  
\- Me encantaría que me contases como es. ¡Vamos arriba y nos lo explicas!

Todos se levantaron de la mesa.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar, directos a la escalera, una sombra a una velocidad imposible recorrió el lugar como una sombra por una pared, como un soplo huracanado.

Y esa sombra pasó junto a ellos.

Sólo por una centésima de segundo, gracias a los reflejos entrenados de Marco, pudo ver una silueta donde los demás sólo pudieron ver una sombra borrosa.  
La silueta de un lagarto.

La sombra cruzó a su lado, y Eclipsa desapareció delante de sus ojos ante el asombro y terror de todos.

* * *

_Nota del autor:_

_Sé que este capítulo, con excepción del final, es una historia incluso un poco empalagosa. Originalmente tenía intención de integrarlo en el capítulo que tengo pendiente, pero el tono era tan diferente que preferí inflarlo un poco para darle su propia consistencia y lanzarlo como capítulo propio._  
_Necesitaba presentar a estas dos protagonistas, ya que su presencia será necesaria para algunos eventos del futuro._

_El próximo capítulo creo que será largo. Tanto que quizás lo divida en dos. Pero por su contenido, incluso si decido partirlo, serán a la vez o casi, o sea que cuando publique el primero si no lo hago los dos juntos o un capítulo largo, será casi a continuación._

_Aviso porque estimo que tardaré más de lo habitual debido a la longitud._

_Será un capítulo mucho más oscuro al tono de este capítulo. Spoiler... Se titulará "los tiempos más duros" en referencia a lo que dijo el padre tiempo "Too bad the hardest times are still ahead" en el capítulo "Beach day". Y el contenido hará honor al título._


	27. Los momentos más duros: Trampa fallida

Eclipsa no entendía lo que pasaba. Aquello duró apenas unos segundos. Todo su cuerpo dolía horrores, tanto que apenas sabía donde tenía cada parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando su entorno comenzó a aclararse, todos los músculos los sentía tan doloridos como si hubiera corrido la peor maratón de su vida. A su alrededor había un olor nauseabundo y todo daba vueltas, mientras su visión borrosa comenzaba a centrarse.

Para cuando se estabilizó casi por completo, su cuerpo reaccionó de mala manera, y cayó de rodillas mientras su estómago expulsaba cuanto contenía.

\- BUUAAAAAGGGGG.. Tog... Tog... Tog...

Lo que antes habían sido ricos dulces ahora era un pestilente sabor ácido en su paladar.

Cuando alzó la vista, una figura encapuchada esperaba a su lado como una estatua vestida con su traje al viento.

\- Seth - susurró Eclipsa

El aire que olía a muerte y estaba bañado por un sol grande y rojo que a pesar de todo, era frío.

\- ¿Sabes que lugar es este? La gente de Mewni lo llaman dimensión 811. Una magnífica desolación, ¿no crees?

Eclipsa miró alrededor. No había nada de magnífico en este lugar. No había vida. Era un páramo absolutamente desolado. Sólo había lo que parecían unas ruinas delante de ella, y algo muy extraño delante. Un campo de fuerza que parecía proteger un pedestal y un libro del que emanaban muy malas sensaciones.

Pero todo lo demás... desolación sí era la palabra correcta. Pero en lugar de magnífica, Eclipsa habría usado la palabra terrorífica. El aire se sentía helado, y olía a carne muerta mezclada con polvo. Un polvo que era visible y lo impregnaba todo. No tan abundante como un desierto de arena sino como en uno de roca.

\- ¿No te sientes en casa aquí? - preguntó el lagarto

Eclipsa no contestó. Sólo, aún arrodillada en el suelo, se abrazó a sí misma intentando ganar algo de calor.

\- Pues deberías. - continuó Seth. - A fin de cuentas fue tu abuela la que lo convirtió en lo que es.

Eclipsa miró confusa.

\- Vamos... no te hagas la tonta. Vuestros hechizos de destrucción tienen la misma fuente. ¿De donde si no podría haber obtenido un hechizo tan poderoso como para destruir toda esta dimensión?

Ella por fín entendió. Ya lo había olvidado pero esta era la famosa dimensión que SkyWynne destruyó en un ataque de furia por un despecho amoroso. O eso decía la leyenda... La reina habría jurado que en el libro de hechizos había alguna mención.

\- Una fuente que vas a recuperar. - dijo señalando al libro  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Se reconocer el trabajo de una Butterfly, Eclipsa. ¿Acaso no son evidentes esas marcas de rayos en el pedestal? Tu madre debió heredar el libro de tu abuela, y ella debió esconderlo aquí. E igual que pasó de madre a hija, es tu turno de acceder a él...  
\- ¡Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo! ¡Es la primera vez que lo veo!

Seth agarró a Eclipsa del pelo y la levantó de un tirón y la mantuvo en el aire como si pesara como una bolsa vacía.

\- ¡NO ME MIENTAS! - gritó mirándola a los ojos.

Eclipsa ahora entendió mejor lo que le había contado Rasticore. No sólo su mirada era terrible. Era... como de otro mundo. Clavó sus ojos en ella y fue como sentir el alma condenada de ese ser entrando dentro de ella.

\- ¡No te miento!

Él se relajó un poco.

\- Quizás... Pero sabes más de lo que has dicho...  
\- ¡No! ¡No es cierto!

Sí... sí lo era. Intentó mentir. Craso error. Pudo ver en la mirada del lagarto maldito que había leído a través de ella.

\- Te conozco, Eclipsa. Eres de ese tipo de personas que puede mentir convincentemente, tolerar el dolor y mantener su mentira hasta el final. Pero eso es inútil conmigo. Por eso te lo voy a poner fácil... Si no cooperas, comenzaré a traer las cabezas de las personas a las que quieres, empezando por tu hija.

Un escalofrío de terror recorrió el cuerpo de la reina de la oscuridad. Eclipsa vió en su mirada que no iba de farol. ¿Y porqué habría de hacerlo? Rasticore tenía razón. Toda la razón. Él estaba jugando con ellas. Con esa velocidad y esa fuerza, podría haberlos matado a todos en cualquier momento.

Debían ser tan insignificantes para él que símplemente los ignoró. Seth estaba detrás de algo. Quizás era ese libro, o quizás algo en lo que ese libro jugara algún papel. Si no se había cruzado en su camino sería simplemente porque no importaban. O quizás ellas eran importantes para algo de sus planes, como poner en marcha la magia como les habían contado. Pero quizás no todas las personas eran necesarias para hacerlo realidad. Probablemente Star sola era suficiente por lo que había dicho Glossarick.

Todos los demás eran probablemente prescindibles. Un paso en falso, y Seth no dudaría en matarlos símplemente como extorsión, castigo o aún peor, entretenimiento.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO LES HAGAS NADA!  
\- Bien... Entonces, deshaz el escudo.  
\- ¡No puedo! ¡Te lo juro! Es... Creo que es un sello mágico.  
\- ¿Crees?  
\- Sí, sí... estoy bastante segura. Pero... ¡ ¿ cómo podría abrirlo? ! Para empezar, ¡ni siquiera tengo magia!

Seth la soltó cayendo al suelo arrodillada una vez más, y luego le cogió una mano y apretó.

\- ¿Magia? ¿Quieres magia? ... ¡Yo te daré magia!  
\- AAAAAAAAhhhh

Al principio, el dolor, Eclipsa pensó que le destrozaría la mano. Apretó fuerte, pero no tanto para eso. Probablemente había podido sin problema. Pero su intención era otra. Quizás peor.

Eclipsa notó una sensación que sólo otra vez había sentido antes, pero multiplicada por un millón. Una sensación de que un poder destructivo y maldito entraba en su cuerpo.

La mano que Seth agarraba, se teñía de negro una vez más, y esa oscuridad comenzaba a trepar por su brazo.

\- ¡NO!

Seth soltó y miró con curiosidad a la reina. Luego... comenzó a reir ligéramente, sin abrir la boca.

\- ¿La reina de la oscuridad no sabe controlar la magia oscura? ¡Qué decepcionante! Entonces... ¿cómo me atacaste la primera vez?

Eclipsa no respondió. De hecho, bajó la mirada y comenzó a mirar su brazo nuevamente corrupto y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

\- Aaaaaahhh... Sólo usaste magia de creación para convocar la magia de destrucción y lanzarla contra mí.

Eclipsa volvió a mirar al lagarto con cierta confusión.

\- ¿Porqué nos odias tanto? - susurró Eclipsa para sí.

Una persona normal no lo habría oído, pero sí Seth. Él podría haberlo escuchado a cientos de metros de distancia sin problemas.  
Y volvió a dejar escapar por su nariz algo que sonaba entre risa y burla.

\- ¿Odiar? No os odio. Quizás a SkyWynne. A fin de cuentas era un simple inocente por aquel entonces. Podría haberme derrotado con facilidad de muchas formas, pero no... Tuvo que escoger esa tortura atroz de dejarme sin juventud.  
¿Pero a tí? ¿Qué otra cosa podrías haber hecho para derrotarme? Además, gran parte de la culpa de acabar de aquella forma fue culpa mía. Porque yo podría haber esquivado tu hechizo fácilmente, ¿sabes? Pero no... Quise mostrate cuan inútil era tu poder contra mí... Supongo que recibí una lección de humildad. No vovlerá a ocurrir en todo caso.

Eclipsa no dijo nada. No quería saberlo. Sólo quería que aquella pesadilla terminara cuanto antes.

Hubo silencio... Demasiado silencio. Eclipsa miró detrás y ¡Seth había desaparecido!

Se asustó cuando vió que estaba delante, con una de las varitas de Comet cargada delante suyo.

Se había movido como si fuera un fantasma.

\- Esto te servirá. Ábre el sello - dijo ofreciéndole la varita.

\- ¡No sólo es magia! ¡No tengo ni idea de por donde empezar!

Seth gruñó y la miró fíjamente otra vez. La escudriñó buscando la verdad. No mentía.

Seth le lanzó una carpeta con diversos textos.

\- ¿Lo reconoces?

Eclipsa lo miró con desconcierto.

\- ¡Sí! Son los escritos de mi madre... Los tuve hace tiempo. Y otros tambien... ¿De donde...?

Pero Eclipsa no terminó su pregunta. No parecía conveniente molestar a su interlocutor.

\- Ahora, ¡abre ese maldito sello!  
\- ¡Está codificado! ¡Necesito tiempo para entenderlo!

Una vez más, Seth leyó a través de ella.

\- ¿Y cuanto tiempo necesitarás? ¿Una hora?  
\- ¡Una hora! ¡Tardé tres días en traducir un par de hojas de texto! ¡Y esto es mucho más!

Seth gruñó más fuerte y alto que antes.

\- 24 horas. Ese será tu plazo.  
\- ¡24 horas! ¡Es imposible hacerlo tan rápido!  
\- Bueno... No te preocupes si necesitas más. Iré decapitando a tu familia, uno por uno. Cada cabeza que te traiga serán otras 12 horas. Hay muchas cabezas que puedo separar antes de que te toque.  
\- ¡NO!

Seth cogió la varita y la empujó en vertical con tal fuerza contra el suelo que creó una onda que derribó a Eclipsa. La vara quedó atascada, inmovilizada allí.

Luego agarró a Eclipsa, abrió un portal a una mazmorra desconocida, la arrojó allí y cerró la reja de la celda.

Un septariano a lo lejos parecía ser el carcelero.

\- Si se escapa, lo pagarás con tu vida. - le amenazó Seth al salir de la mazmorra  
\- ¡No se escapará, señor!

Seth dirigió una última mirada a Eclipsa, que yacía derrotada en el suelo llorando silenciosamente.

\- Yo que tú no gastaría el tiempo. Tick..., tack... tick... tack... - dijo mientras pasó su dedo íncide por su cuello mientras desaparecía de la vista de la reina en las sombras.

* * *

El grupo en el templo de monstruos estaba en shock.

\- No puedo creerlo... - dijo Star más cabreada que sorprendida  
\- Qué... ¿qué haces Star?  
\- ¡No puedo creer que PonyHead vuelva a jugar a esto!

Marco se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Star estaba negando lo que había pasado.

\- Star...  
\- ¡SeaHorse ha tenido que usar algún tipo de truco holográfico! ¡Eso es!  
\- ¡Star!  
\- ¡Haré que la devuelva inmediatamente!  
\- ¡ ¡STAR! !

Star se detuvo por fin. Marco se dió cuenta que sus manos, donde sostenía su móvil/espejo, temblaban... y lo miraba con ojos vidriosos.

\- No ha sido Pony... Star.  
\- ¡No!  
\- Sí, Star... Pude verle... Sólo aprecié su silueta, pero... era un septariano... Era él. Era Seth

Star comenzó a respirar por la boca aceleradamente y comenzó a hiperventilar.

\- Respira, Star... Estás teniendo un momento Marco.  
\- ¡No! ¡Tú... tú eres... tú eres Marco! ¡Tú tienes momentos Marco! ¡Yo no...! ¡Yo...!

Las lagrimas comenzaron a borrer por sus mejillas.

\- No pasa nada, Star... Relájate.  
\- Nonononono... Primero Toffee, luego la Heinous monstruosa, luego el ejército imparable de los solarianos... ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo más! ¿Cómo se puede luchar contra un tipo tan rápido que ni siquiera puedes verlo? Y yo... ¡ya no tengo poderes! ¡Ninguno de nosotros los tiene! ¿Qué vamos a hacer... qué...?  
\- Tranquilízate, Star... No piensas con claridad. Céntrate.  
\- ¡Da igual lo que me centre, Marco! ¡No podemos vencer a un tipo así! ¡Es tan rápido que apenas he podido verle!  
\- ¡Sí podemos! Si no por la fuerza, con inteligencia. Eclipsa lo derrotó una vez, y la Alta Comisión lo encarceló otra. Se tiene que poder hacer otra vez.  
\- ¡Pero Eclipsa es Eclipsa! ¡Es la reina de la oscuridad! ¡Y ahora está indefensa! Yo... sólo soy una adolescente. Yo no puedo... Eclipsa podría...o... ¡mamá!  
\- Eso... Moon podría ayudarnos. - dijo su novio

Star comenzó a marcar su teléfono espejo y se alejó para hablar mejor.

Entonces Marco apreció como Meteora blasfemaba mientras Globgor juraba hacer trizas al lagarto un poco más lejos. La escana mostraba con claridadla conexión padre-hija, mientras Mariposa parecía estar paralizada, sentada cerca, con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Marco  
\- Sí, sí... Es... tan raro todo esto. Hace un segundo era todo normal y ahora...  
\- Ya... Te entiendo.  
\- También intento comprender qué podemos hacer aquí para ayudar. ¿Por qué Glossarick nos envió aquí? ¿Para ver a Eclipsa morir? No... Me niego creer eso.  
\- No sé... ¿Teneis algún arma especial del futuro o algo así?

Su hermana, que en este momento era su hermana mayor, sacó un cilindro con varios segmentos y tras girar uno de ellos salió una nueva parte, adoptando la forma de una culata de pistola.

\- Es un arma de rayos - dijo con cierto orgullo  
\- ¿Y es poderosa?  
\- Bueeeeno. Esta sólo aturde. Somos novatas así que no nos dejan usar armas letales, aunque a Meteora le vale con sus garras.  
\- Gracias pero... no creo que sirva contra ese tipo. ¿Has visto a qué velocidad se ha movido?  
\- La verdad es que yo sólo ví una sombra. - dijo Mariposa  
\- Sólo para moverse así requerirá de una fuerza inmensa. - respondió su hermano

\- ¿Sabeis de donde saca sus poderes? Los septarianos que yo conozco no son así...  
\- Creemos que es una especie de septariano-vampiro. Una maldición de inmortalidad.  
\- Entonces... quizás deberías pedir ayuda al inframundo. Es su especialidad.  
\- Ahora mismo el inframundo está bloqueado... pero tienes razón. Quizás Tom y su padre puedan ayudarnos un poco más. - dijo mientras cogió su móvil.

\- Mamá está de camino - dijo Star, un poco más recompuesta - ¿A quién llamas?  
\- Tom... A ver si puede averiguar alguna forma de crear una trampa como la que Toffee le tendió para dejárselo en bandeja a la Alta Comisión.  
\- ¡La Alta Comisión! ¡Que Hekapoo intente ayudarles! Quizás sepa algo más de ese sello de lo que nos ha dicho.  
\- Tienes razón... Y Janna estará con ella. Deberíamos decirle que...

Janna salió detrás de una columna.

\- ¿Decirme qué?  
\- ¡Janna! ¿Hace cuanto rato que estás ahí? - dijo Marco sobresaltado  
\- Unos minutos... Os veo un poco alterados.  
\- ¡Han secuestrado a Eclipsa!  
\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Habeis hablado con...?  
\- ¡No ha sido PonyHead! - gritaron Marco y Star a la vez perfectamente sincronizados  
\- ¿Estais seguros que lo de la Luna Roja desapareció del todo?  
\- ¡Janna! ¡No es momento para bromas!  
\- Jeeez... Que susceptibles estais... Ni que esto fuera culpa mía.  
\- ¡Seth podría estar torturando a Eclipsa ahora mismo! - dijo Star - ¡Esto es importante!  
\- Ok, ok... En qué puedo ayudar...  
\- Necesitaríamos que te acercaras a mi casa - dijo Marco - y trajeras una varita que está en nuestra habitación, cargada de maaaa...

Mientras Marco hablaba... Janna sacó, no se sabe muy bien de donde porque no llevaba ninguna mochila, la varita y partes desenroscadas de la vara principal.

\- ¿Cómo diablos?... Olvídalo. No tenemos tiempo.

* * *

Eclipsa estaba cada vez más desesperada. Seth ni siquiera le había dejado lapiz y papel para apuntar la traducción. Mientras, miraba con preocupación como la luz que entraba por la rendija iba cambiando de posición mostrando indirectamente como pasaba el tiempo como si se tratara de un reloj de sol.

\- Giro... ¿de sangre? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! No... no... tiene que ser... ¡lleno!... No...

Eclipsa sintió la necesidad de aplastar el papel, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. No podía... Las vidas de sus seres queridos estaban en juego así que apoyó las manos en el suelo y deslizó sus dedos como intentando apretarlo, como si fuera de arena, para desahogar su frustración, mientras las lágrimas corrían tanto que tenía que separar el papel para que no cayeran allí y las estropeara.

\- ¿Eclipsa? ¿Eclipsa?

Eclipsa creyó oir una voz conocida.

\- ¿Star? - susurró.

Entonces se fijó que a cierta distancia, algo parecido a un agujero había aparecido en una pared a oscuras al fondo, más allá de su reja. Y en ese "agujero", Star y Moon se apretaban para ver mejor.

\- ¡Eclipsa! ¿Donde estás?  
\- No hables tan alto. - dijo susurrando -. Estoy en una celda y hay un guardia cerca, por el pasillo.  
\- ¡Te sacaremos! ¿Sabes donde estás?  
\- ¡No! Cada cierto tiempo hacen una ronda por aquí... Si ven que he huído... se lo dirán a Seth y...  
\- ¡Que venga a por nosotros! ¡Todos unidos podríamos enfrentarnos a él! - dijo Star con un ánimo muy diferente a cuando comenzó el secuestro  
\- ¡No, Star! ¡Seth es muy poderoso! ¡Necesitamos destruirlo! ¡Necesitamos una trampa! - dijo en una voz que quería sonar alta, pero que apagaba intencionalmente para no llamar la atención  
\- ¿Sabes para qué te retiene? - preguntó Moon  
\- ¡Sí! En la dimensión 811, hay un libro en unas ruinas custodiado por un campo de fuerza.  
\- ¿Un libro? ¿Por qué querría Seth un libro? ¿Qué clase de libro? - preguntó Moon  
\- ¿Y qué importa eso, mamá? - dijo Star queriendo iniciar la fuga de Eclipsa cuanto antes  
\- Si Seth va detrás de él, ES importante.  
\- No estoy segura. Sólo sé que percibo muerte a su alrededor. Tiene tapas negras. Luego las páginas desprenden un color violeta... y aunque a esa distancia no pude apreciarlo bien, parecía que las letras emitieran su propia luz verde y ¡cambiaran!  
\- Oooooh... Creo que sé lo que es. - sonó la voz de Tom al fondo - Eso suena como un necronomicón.

Star y Moon miraron fuera del agujero. La cara de Star fue de confusión. La de Moon de terror.

\- Vaya... No sabía que te gustara H.P LoveCraft... Me gusta. - sonó la voz de Janna  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Olvídate de la ficción terrestre. Esto es muy real. No sé nada de esos libros, sólo que mi madre me advirtió sobre ellos y me mostró su apariencia.  
\- Sí... La Alta Comisión los tenía en la lista de objetos extremadamente peligrosos, como la caja de Pandora o el cubo Lemarchand. - confirmó Moon  
\- ¿Y qué es lo que hace? - preguntó Star  
\- No... estoy totalmente segura. Algo malísimo en todo caso. Hasta Glossarick se tomaba muy en serio objetos de ese tipo.  
\- Eclipsa... ¿Realmente sabes como romper ese sello?  
\- ¡NO! ¡Y Seth me ha amenazado con iros matandoos uno por uno hasta que lo logre!

Star tragó saliva

\- Ok... Nosotros nos ocuparemos. - dijo Moon  
\- ¡No! No... sé como hacerlo ahora... pero sí se que es un sello mágico, ¡de mi madre! Es muy probable que esté conectado a mis poderes. ¡Sólo yo podré romper el sello! Por eso Seth me ha raptado.  
\- ¿Y entonces qué propones?  
\- ¡Ayudadme a entender cómo hacerlo! ¡Me ha dejado estas hojas, pero están en mewmano bajo y otros códigos! ¡Me cuesta un montón leerlo!

Janna apareció entre las cabezas de Moon y Star.

\- No te preocupes Eclipsa. Ese es mi terreno... Enséñamé las hojas - dijo Janna y comenzó a fotografiarlas.

\- Eclipsa... Sé que tu posición es difícil - dijo Moon - pero... no podemos dejar que Seth se haga con ese libro. No me quiero ni imaginar las atrocidades que podría realizar con él.  
\- ¿Y qué otra cosa podríamos hacer, Moon?  
\- No lo sé... Danos algo de tiempo y pensaremos algo... Quizás nosotras podamos romper ese sello también. A fin de cuentas, también somos descendientes de Solaria.  
\- ¿Y? ¡Eso sólo logrará enfurecer a Seth aún más!  
\- Sí... pero el libro nos dará fuerza de negociación... mientras intentaremos descubrir un punto débil de Seth. Una forma de neutralizarle.  
\- Está bien, pero... ¡daros prisa! ¡Viene el guardia!

Y Eclipsa hizo gestos para cortar.

* * *

\- ¿Seguro que la traducción es correcta? - dijo Moon  
\- Seguro... Janna tiene un traductor en el móvil. Es correcta.

Moon aún se preguntaba como eran posible esas cosas... ¡sin magia!. Era magia para sus ojos.

\- Pues no funciona. Debe estar ligado a los poderes de Solaria. Dudo que el resultado sea diferente con Eclipsa.  
\- Quizás no, mamá. Mira. - dijo prestándole unos prismáticos de Marco  
\- ¿Qué debo mirar?  
\- El pedestal... Los símbolos...  
\- Son rayos, como el símbolo de Solaria.  
\- Correcto, pero... ¿no te has dado cuenta que a su vez forman una figura.  
\- ¡Picas!  
\- Eclipsa hizo lo mismo con Meteora en el templo. Un doble sello. Quizás no esté ligada con sangre. Símplemente debió ligarlo a los poderes de ambas. Eclipsa debía tener poderes ya cuando hizo esto. ¿Quizás a los 14?  
\- Es una teoría interesante, pero eso complica las cosas... Debemos volver...

Usaron la vara sobrecargada para abrir de nuevo un portal al templo de monstruos.

\- ¿Algún avance? ¿Sabes algo de Tom, Marco?  
\- Aún está en ello.  
\- ¿Y vosotras? ¿Janna, Mariposa, Meteora?  
\- No. - Era más o menos lo que creíamos. Sólo son una recopilación de textos de magia oscura. La letra original parecen los patrones de SkyWynne y Solaria, - explicó Mariposa - pero hay algunas anotaciones posteriores. Este, por ejemplo, "Releasio Demonius Infestica", tiene anotaciones de Crescenta.  
\- Oh... El brazo monstruo... - dijo Star - Lo recuerdo.  
\- Yaaaaah - dijo Marco con cierto resquemor.  
\- Espera... ¿Infectaste a Marco? - preguntó su Madre sorprendida y algo temerosa  
\- Hace tiempo ya... Pero lo controlamos rápido.  
\- Pues parece que era un hechizo oscuro anterior... - dijo Mariposa  
\- ¿Y por qué le ha dado estos hechizos Seth a Eclipsa? - preguntó Star  
\- Bueno... La mayoría están codificados. Quizás no sepa como traducirlos.  
\- No... no creo que sea eso. Si Janna puede, estoy segura de que podría pagar o amenazar a alguien que pudiera.  
\- ¿Y si están relacionados con ese... necromolicón? - dijo Meteora  
\- Necronomicón - corrigió su hermana de aventuras  
\- Lo que sea... Si la letra original son de mi bisabuela y mi abuela, y fue ella quien puso un escudo en el libro... quizás el contenido saliera de allí.  
\- Es una buena hipótesis... - dijo Moon - Quizás por eso Seth dudó de si serían útiles para acceder al libro.  
\- Podría ser.  
\- ¿Pero hay algo más sobre el sello? - insistió Moon  
\- No. Sólo la primera hoja que tradujimos, la de los diagramas que os llevasteis. Pero... dentro de la maraña de hechizos que hay aquí, hay uno que sirve para crear clones de objetos. Si pudieramos acceder al libro, podríamos dejar una copia falsa allí...  
\- Mmmm... ¿Y cómo de fiable es la copia? Si le dejamos una copia que tiene un contenido exacto, ¿qué le impediría usarlo igualmente? - dijo Marco  
\- Buen apunte... Por lo visto, se puede regular la duración con la magia, pero teniendo en cuenta lo escasos que estamos de ella, yo diría que se volatilizaría bastante rápido. Quizás si Seth ve que el libro se autodestruye delante suyo, quizás lo achaque a otros motivos y no vaya por nosotros. - respondió Mariposa  
\- ¿Y por qué no creamos un duplicado de Eclipsa misma y nos la llevamos por un portal? - dijo Janna  
\- El hechizo está pensado para objetos. - contestó Mariposa - En las anotaciones dice que las personas clonadas son defectuosas. Muchas veces no hablan y muestran síntomas de incapacidad. Son básicamente como autómatas tontos. Y se desintegran mucho más rápido.

\- En cualquier caso, lo conveniente sería tener algo más efectivo con lo que defendernos. Esperemos que los Lucitor nos apoyen a tiempo - dijo Moon  
\- ¿Y si se acaba el tiempo?  
\- Tendremos que prepararnos para el ataque de Seth. Lo más probable es que matará a algunos de nosotros.

Star se horrorizó por lo que dijo su madre.

\- ¿Qué locura es esa? ¿Dejar que Seth nos mate?  
\- No, Star... Por supuesto que intentaremos luchar. Pero dudo de que tengamos ninguna posibilidad contra él, incluso si todos empuñamos varitas cargadas. Necesitamos poder retenerle para atacarle con precisión.  
\- ¿Pues porqué no sacamos a Eclipsa de ahí, nos hacemos con el libro, y huímos donde no nos encuentre?  
\- Es muy arriesgado. Se darían cuenta antes de que Eclipsa pudiera sacar el libro, si es que puede. Y si aún así saliera blen, somos demasiados para escondernos. Y hay muchos amigos fuera de aquí. ¿Todos tendrían que esconderse? ¿Y si toma luego rehenes inocentes al azar? No podemos hacer eso.  
\- Pues dejemos que se lleve el maldito libro. Cuando sepamos como derrotar a Seth, ya lo recuperaremos.  
\- No, Star. Créeme. Sería mejor que nos matara a todos nosotros a que se hiciere con ese libro.  
\- ¡Piensa dos veces lo que estás diciendo, mamá! ¡Matará el bebé en unas pocas horas! ¡Tendríamos que arriesgarnos con lo que sea antes que eso!  
\- Y si se hace con el libro y lo usa. Podría llegar a esclavizar o destruir el mundo. ¿Eso es mejor? - intentó razonar Moon  
\- ¡Qué fácil es hablar así cuando no es tu hija la que está amenazada! ¡Tú le diste a Toffe su dedo por mí!  
\- ¡Y ME EQUIVOQUÉ! - respondió Moon con los ojos humedecidos  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Sí, Star... Te quiero más que nada... pero... ¿de qué sirvió? ¡No se puede pactar con alguien como Seth! ¡Lo sé por experiencia!  
\- ¡Pero aquello salió bien!  
\- De casualidad, Star. Pero fue por tí, no por mi decisión con Toffee. Tofee traicionó el acuerdo.  
\- ¡Pero no podemos dejar que mate a Meteora... o Globgor! Además... ¡luego iría por nosotros!  
\- Lo sé, Star... Sé lo duro que suena.  
\- ¡Pero no tiene sentido! Esperar la muerte sin hacer nada.  
\- Te lo repito, Star. Intentaremos algo... pero si los Lucitor no nos ofrecen nada... dudo que tengamos ninguna oportunidad.

Star mascullaba de indignación. Era demasiadas veces en su corta adolescencia que había pasado por situaciones parecidas, cada vez peores.

\- Es tan injusto.. Despues de lo que ha sufrido Eclipsa.  
\- Lo sé... Y saber que he sido una parte importante de ese sufrimiento... no me lo pone más fácil. Pero no podemos decirle a Eclipsa como abrir el sello.  
\- Eso suena... ¡hipócrita! ¡Tú serías la primera en saltarte tus propias reglas! - acusó Star a su madre  
\- No, Star... Esto es importante, de verdad... Me pondría en su lugar si fuera posible... Pero debemos pensar en el bien del reino... es decir... de nuestra dimensión. Incluso el multiverso entero podría estar en peligro.

Star reflexionó las palabras de su madre.

\- Creo que acabo de tener una idea. - dijo Star enigmáticamente

* * *

Moon estaba con la varita cargada, frente a aquel campo mágico, ejecutando los pasos escritos.

\- Tenías razón, Star... Ha funcionado. - dijo Moon mientras el escudo desapareció  
\- Ok... Se nos acaba el tiempo.  
\- Cerraré el libro mágicamente. No creo que sea prudente leerlo. Y menos ahora.

Las reinas miraron las tapas del libro. A Star le recordó la puerta del inframundo terrestre, cuando Tom intentaba entrar al lugar equivocado tras la fusión de las dimensiones. Parecía hecha de un engrudo viviente que se removía.

\- Hasta su aspecto es maligno. - dijo Star  
\- Crearé el clon, tal y como planeamos. - dijo Moon. Y tras otros pasos con la varita, un nuevo libro de apariencia similar apareció y lo dejó en el pedestal en su lugar.  
\- Hecho... Vayámonos de aquí.  
\- ¡Tom! ¿Cómo va la trampa? - preguntó Star

Y es que Tom estaba creando múltiples círculos alrededor del antiguo escudo. Círculos que se suponía podrían encerrar al septariano maldito, al menos durante un tiempo.

\- Terminando el último. Con esto, si camina hacia el pedestal y pisa alguno, quedará atrapado.  
\- ¡Genial! ¡Todo en orden! ¡Volvamos a casa!

Una vez de vuelta al templo de monstruos, todo se convirtió en una larga espera.

\- Ya casi es la hora - dijo Marco  
\- ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Deberíamos sacarla de allí! ¡Ya! - dijo Star cada vez más nerviosa  
\- Tranquila, Star... Es tu plan, ¿recuerdas?  
\- ¿Y si nos hemos olvidado algo, Marco? ¿Y si el plan tiene un fallo?  
\- El plan es bueno. Seth la sacará para romper el escudo. Irán a la dimensión y a Seth le pillará por sorpresa que el campo esté desactivado. Irá por el libro, quedará atrapado y ella podrá atacarlo con el hechizo de aniquilación.  
\- ¿Y si no puede sacar la varita del suelo?  
\- Entramos nosotros. Tanto Moon como Eclipsa saben el hechizo de aniquilación, ¿recuerdas?. - dijo Marco señalando a Moon  
\- ¿Y si Seth no queda atrapado?  
\- Bueno... Quizás se lleve el libro falso sin más y nos deje en paz, por ahora.  
\- ¿Y sí...?  
\- A veces soy una mala influencia para tí... - dijo Marco besándola para que se relajara... aunque apenas funcionó.

Star lo abrazó.

\- Gracias, Marco. Gracias por estar ahí. - susurró la exprincesa.  
\- Siempre.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Parece que ya vienen! - advirtió Moon  
\- ¿Estás totalmente segura de que no podrán ver el hechizo del ojo que todo lo ve?  
\- Sí... Esta versión del hechizo es diferente.

Al otro lado, Seth aparecía desafiante. El guardia abrió la celda y saludó solemnemente a su jefe.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Sabes como deshacer el escudo?  
\- Sí.  
\- Bien. Vamos allá.

Seth abrió el portal. Moon tuvo que redirigir el hechizo para verlos en la nueva dimensión.

\- Pero, ¿qué?

El lagarto no entendía como podía haber desaparecido aquel campo.

El plan comenzaba según lo esperado. El campo de protección ya no estaba ahí.

Seth se movió a su velocidad sobrehumana. Las trampas no tuvieron efecto a esa velocidad. A ojos de los demás, Seth básicamente había desaparecido del lado de Eclipsa, para convertirse por una décima de segundo en un borrón que reapareció al lado del pedestal.

El lagarto miró por unos segundos el libro, lo cogió entre sus dos manos, y lo aplastó.

\- ¿ Os creeis que no sé diferenciar un libro falso de uno real ? - dijo con voz enfadada  
\- ¿ Por qué usas el plural ? - dijo Eclipsa

El lagarto comenzó a caminar, rápido, pero normal, hacia ella, de forma desafiante.

Y finalmente pisó las trampas de Tom.

Un nuevo campo, cilíndrico, lleno de símbolos arcanos, apareció delante suyo.

Seth arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo con cierta incredulidad.

Eclipsa corrió hacia la vara que Seth clavó en el suelo antes.

En el templo de monstruos, todos se pusieron tensos.

\- ¡AHORA! - gritó Star

Moon dejó de ejecutar el hechizo del ojo, para intentar hacer un portal.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?  
\- ¡No funciona! - se quejó la exreina  
\- ¡Déjame probar! - dijo Star cogiendo la vara

\- ¡NO! - gritó al ver que no funcionaba - ¿Qué puede estar pasando, Hekapoo?  
\- ¿Y yo que sé? ¡No tengo poderes ya!  
\- ¡Pero nadie sabe más de esto que tú!  
\- ¡Seth tendrá algo para bloquearlo! ¡Un cristal transmorfidiano o similar!  
\- ¡Oh, mierda! - dijo Tom  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¡Había que usar polvo de cristal transmorficiano para la trampa!  
\- ¡Y LO DICES AHORA!

Star, totalmente en shock, creó un nuevo ojo para ver que pasaba.

Eclipsa sujetaba la varita, aún clavada en el suelo, intentando absorver la magia que contenía y redirigiéndola hacia el campo de Seth para reforzar aquella prisión.

Seth en su lugar, hacía gestos en el campo, como si lo rayara con sus garras.

\- Ya pasé por esto una vez... No creeríais que no aprendería de mis errores, ¿verdad?

El campo se rompió en mil pedazos, como si estuviera hecho de cristal, aunque luego los trozos de energía se disolvieron en un segundo en el aire.

Seth caminó tranquílamente hacia Eclipsa, que seguía agarrando la varita, pero abandonó su anterior hechizo por un último ataque desesperado.

\- ***I call the darkness unto me from deepest depths of Earth and sea.

***From ancient evils unawoken, break the one that can't be broken.

Seth llegó a donde estaba Eclipsa, le agarró la mano libre desde donde intentaba convocar el hechizo.

\- No... Esta vez no. - dijo mientras la lanzó a lo lejos, fuera de la varita.

\- NONONONONONONONONO - decía Star al otro lado del ojo

Eclipsa magullada, se levantó con dificultad, pero miró al lagarto desafiante

Seth la agarró de nuevo, esta vez por el cuello.

\- Qué valiente te has vuelto en las últimas horas, Eclipsa

Seth desplazó el dedo índice de la mano que le sujetaba para rozar la mejilla de la exreina. Desde este dedo salió nueva magia oscura que se ramificó por su cara. Y de estas ramificaciones, una se concentró en el punto de la antigua marca de magia, formando un diamante negro.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!... ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! Mira a quien tenemos escondida en el cuerpo equivocado. ¡Moon la impávida! ¡Qué honor! ¿Un hechizo para intercambiar cuerpos? Así que mientras que tú te quedabas en su lugar, Eclipsa estaba llevándose el libro, ¿eh?. ¡Inteligente! Tengo que reconocerlo.

\- Si quieres volver a ver ese libro, Seth, tendrás que atender a nuestras condiciones. - dijo Moon desafiante, a pesar de estar retorcida con la presión de la mano de Seth aún en su cuello.

Seth rió entre dientes.

\- No voy a jugar a tu juego, Moon.

Con la mano libre, Seth apuntó todos sus dedos al frente, y usándola como si se tratara de un cuchillo, a velocidad supersónica, perforó su vientre.

\- AAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhh. - gritó Moon con la apariencia de Eclipsa  
\- Ellas jugarán al mío. - susurró Seth a su oído.

Seth miró en dirección a Star y Star notó la mirada penetrante y maldita del reptíl. Entonces se dió cuenta que desde que intentó abrir el portal y falló, este nuevo ojo lo había creado ella. Era el ojo antiguo, el que se ve desde los dos lados.

El reptil sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Sacó la mano del cuerpo de Eclipsa, poseido por Moon, tan rápido como la había metido, y en un instante desapareció.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Star gritó al otro lado del ojo

Lo deshizo, e intentó convocar un portal nuevamente. Tras fallar, lo intentó otra vez, y otra vez, repitiéndolo en bucle.

\- Funciona, maldita sea.

\- ¡No funcionará, Star! - dijo Hekapoo - Deberías usar magia y unas tijeras. Al menos ellas te llevarán lo más cerca posible...

Para sorpresa de la exguardiana, en su vigésimo intento, el portal finalmente se abrió.

\- ¡Ahora!

\- ¿Pero, cómo? - dijo extrañada Hekapoo

Star estaba demasiado preocupada en ayudar a su madre. Corrió hacia ella. Aún con la apariencia de Eclipsa, temblaba con los ojos en blanco. Las manchas habían dejado de parecer venas negras vivas para parecer manchas oscuras bajo la piel que se extendían. Una gran mancha negra se extendía donde Seth había perforado su estómago.

\- ¡Aguanta, mamá! ¡Te sacaré de aquí! ¡Usaremos la magia!

La cogió en brazos y cruzó el portal nuevamente.

\- ¡Eclipsa! ¡Abre un portal a los PonyHead! ¡Necesitaremos esa magia! ¡Rápido!

Antes de que Eclipsa pudiera hacerlo, Moon convulsionó mucho más fuerte... el cuerpo se tornó grís, luego pareció piedra, y como si se volviera arena o polvo, se deshizo en los brazos de Star.

Al final, en los brazos y las manos de Star no quedaba más que unos puñados de ceniza.

* * *

_Comentarios del autor:_

_Bueno... Ya os advertí que sería oscuro._

_Al final he decidido que lo partiré aquí, aunque quede en suspenso la historia por otra una o dos semanas. Así podeis contarme vuestras opiniones en el review. Por eso, el siguiente capítulo (y quizás alguno más, ya veré) compartirá nombre.  
_

_Como os habreis dado cuenta, he llamado a Moon Eclipsa, y a Eclipsa, Moon, hasta el momento de revelarlo cuando Seth ataca, para mantener la intriga de lo que pasaba. Es intencional aunque sea confuso._

_Algunas anécdotas._

_"Magnífica desolación" es la expresión usada por Buzz Aldrin al pisar la Luna en la misión Apollo 11.  
El necronomicón es, en efecto, un libro ficticio inventado por H.P Lovecraft, aunque numerosas obras de ficción ajenas al autor se han referido a este libro o un libro con el mismo nombre.  
La caja de Lemarchand es también un objeto ficticio referenciado en la novela y película de ficción "Hellraiser". No pienso usarlo para nada en la historia. Símplemente se me ocurrió referenciarlo como semejanza a la caja de Pandora.  
Hay referencias a la Caja de Pandora en el libro de hechizos.  
__La destrucción de la dimensión 811 a manos de SkyWynne es canon.  
La referencia de la Luna Roja de Janna es porque ambos hablaron a la vez, como en el capítulo de la Maldición de la Luna Roja.  
Star tiene la idea del intercambio de cuerpos (hechizo canon, recordad el capítulo de Rombulus y Eclipsa), despues de que su madre dice que se cambiaría con ella si pudiese.  
El cristal transformidiano es el que usaba Heinous para bloquear Santa Olga para evitar que las princesas huyeran por portales. Es canon. Aunque la versión en inglés es "traformidean" he puesto "trans" porque me suena mejor.  
_


	28. Los momentos más duros: Venganza fallida

Todos estaban boquiabiertos.

Era como un extraño mundo paralelo donde había ocurrido lo imposible. Moon se había ido, delante de todos.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Globgor.

\- ¡Eclipsa! ¿Eres tú? ¡Dime que eres tú! - dijo el monstruo, agitando a la mujer que tenía a su lado, con la apariencia de Moon, temiendo que aquel suceso hubiera creado algún tipo de reversión automática del hechizo y hubiera sido Eclipsa la fallecida.  
\- Sí, mi peludito. Soy yo.

Eclipsa contestó, pero no pudo evitar mirar al suelo mientras contestaba, con cara de culpabilidad.

\- Gracias a Mewni. Por un momento pensé que te había perdido.

Entonces Eclipsa reaccionó. Miró con severidad a su compañero y luego a Star.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh...! Sí...

Star aún seguía en la misma posición, pero por fín arqueó sus cejas en expresión de enfado, cerró sus puños y dejó caer la ceniza que quedaba entre sus dedos.

\- ¡TÚ! - dijo señalando a Tom.  
\- ¡Star! Yo... yo...  
\- ¡El plan ha fallado por tu culpa! - dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse - ¡Por tu culpa no he podido cruzar a tiempo!  
\- ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!  
\- ¡Esto no se arregla con disculpas, Tom!

*** Arreglar ***. Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Star. Arreglar lo ocurrido. Para la gente normal es imposible, pero ella no era gente normal. No estaba rodeada de gente normal.

\- ¡Vosotras! - dijo ahora señalando a las chicas del futuro.  
\- ¿Nosotras? - dijo Meteora, y luego se giró para ver a su hermana, sólo para descubrir que estaba sentada, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y con las palmas de la mano cubriendo su cara.  
\- ¡Sí... Vosotras! - repitió Star

Meteora volvió a mirar a su hermana y gimió - Supongo que yo.

\- ¡Sabeis viajar en el tiempo! Decidme que necesitais para lograr encenderla y arreglaremos esto.  
\- Eeeeeh. Siento decirte esto, Star... Pero... no podemos.  
\- ¿Cómo que no podeis? ¡Teneis una máquina del tiempo! Cogemos vuestra máquina... viajamos a hace unos minutos, ¡y evitamos que pase eso! ¿Quien os lo prohibe? ¡Dime que es Glossarick e iré personalmente a exigirle que os lo permita! - dijo amenazante enseñando su puño cerrado  
\- Eso me gustaría verlo... pero no, Star. Ojalá fuera Glossarick. Es... una norma del universo.  
\- ¡Me da igual de quién sea la norma! ¡Sáltatela!  
\- Las normas del universo son inviolables. No son algo que alguien impone. Son... como son las cosas.  
\- ¿Podeis viajar al pasado, sí o no?  
\- Es obvio que sí.  
\- ¿Entonces cual es el problema?  
\- Es... complicado. Mariposa es la experta en esto... - dijo señalándola... pero seguía en el mismo sitio, inmóvil. - En fin... supongo que esta vez me ha tocado a mí.  
\- ¡Explícate!  
\- Ok... Mira... La cosa funciona así. El universo es un mundo de posibilidades infinitas, y podría decirse que hay tantos caminos como posibilidades. Pero los caminos que existen son aquellos que se recorren...  
\- ¡Déjate de jerga! ¡Esto no es la escuela! ¿Podemos ir al pasado y cambiarlo, sí o no?  
\- ¡Es lo que intento explicar! Mira... Te lo pondré más fácil... Si viajas al pasado y haces que algo sea diferente a como es ahora, no estarás cambiando el pasado. Estás creando una nueva línea temporal y saltando a ella.  
\- ¡Y a mí eso que me importa!  
\- Que cada línea de tiempo existe independientemente de las demás. Vamos a ver... Imagina que yo pudiera reencender la nave, y viajar hasta el momento que Seth se fué. Aparezco, curo a Moon de alguna manera, y cuando tú entras, Moon está sana y salva. Ese pasado es diferente al actual así que estará en una línea de tiempo diferente.  
\- ¡Me vale!  
\- ¡No te vale! Tú verás como me he ido y no he vuelto, porque tú seguirás aquí y yo estaré en esa línea paralela donde Moon se salva, no aquí. Tú seguirás igual, aquí, sin tu madre.  
\- ¿No podrías volver?  
\- Bueeeno. Técnicamente un viajero del tiempo podría fijar una baliza para regresar al punto correcto, en la línea de tiempo que desee. Pero la Moon que habría salvado sería la de la otra línea de tiempo. La que habría creado con mi viaje. Volvería sola, y las cosas seguirían igual aquí.  
\- Si tú puedes volver... ¿no podrías traerte a esa Moon?  
\- Técnicamente sí.  
\- ¡Me vale!  
\- ¡Pero a mí no, Star! Estaría secuestrando a la Moon de otra línea de tiempo para traerla a la tuya. Tú has visto morir a tu madre. Pues imagina a esa Star, que ni siquiera sabría si ha muerto o desaparecido o qué... ¡Esa Star sería tan Star como tú! No puedes pedirme eso. Quitar a Moon a una Star para dársela a otra.

Star creyó comprender lo que decía. Era, en efecto, horrendo hacerle algo así a otra Star. Ya había perdido una vez a su madre. Eso podía ser incluso peor que perderla definitivamente, porque sería definitivo, pero ella no lo sabría, y se pasaría su vida buscándola. Si esa Star era como ella, sabía que sería así.

\- Pero hablasteis de bucles cerrados... de viajar por la mísma línea de tiempo... ¿No puedes hacer eso?  
\- Sí, pero no haciendo lo que tú quieres, Star. El precio de viajar por la misma línea de tiempo es que NO puedes alterar ningún evento del pasado, porque eso generaría una vez más una línea de tiempo diferente, abriendo el bucle. El universo tiene su peculiar forma de putearnos. Te permite alterar el pasado a costa de que sea un pasado no observado.  
\- ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! ¿Qué se puede hacer con eso?  
\- Más de lo que crees. Imagina que Seth se hubiera hecho con el libro y buscara un hechizo específico que conoceis, pero que Seth aún no lo hubiera leído. Como no lo habría leído, la existencia del capítulo estaría en un estado indeterminado, lo que nos permitiría viajar a un momento que tuvieramos acceso al libro en el pasado, y destruir ese capítulo antes de regresar. Para cuando Seth accediera el capítulo, estaría destrozado. Debido a que Seth no lo habría leído antes del viaje, no habría ninguna inconsistencia entre pasado y presente, y por tanto pueden coexistir en la misma línea de tiempo. A eso es a lo que llamamos bucle cerrado. Se debe a la propiedad de la coherencia cuántica...

La cara de Star era de confusión.

\- Yaaaa... Sé que es un lío. Créeme... Trabajo en esto y muchas veces me cuesta pillarlo.  
\- Pero... pero... ¡hablasteis de colapsar el tiempo! ¿Cómo se puede colapsar con esas reglas? ¡Si ni siquiera podeis cambiar el pasado!  
\- Los colapsos no tienen nada que ver con esto... Se dan porque se crea un evento que dispara la creación de líneas temporales. Es como si el universo tuviera una energía limitada para crearlas, ¿sabes? Y si se multiplican, la información entre ellas comienza a cruzarse, a saltar y finalmente a colapsar unas contra otras... Algo que debe evitarse a toda costa.

Lo que contaba Meteora le recordaba a lo sucedido cuando Star evitó hacer un ejercicio de matemáticas. Pero... ¿qué tendría que ver un ejercicio de matemáticas con crear infinitas líneas de tiempo?

\- No es habitual, pero por precaución, intentamos evitar encontrarnos con nosotros mismos si no recordamos habernos visto antes, porque eso casi seguro que genera una nueva línea de tiempo, pero cuando el que la genera es uno mismo y eres a su vez un viajero del tiempo, hay una alta probabilidad de generar un montón de líneas de tiempo diferentes y colapsar. Si esta vez no ha pasado, supongo que es porque somos bebés, así que tampoco podríamos recordarlo. También es una línea de tiempo diferente, así que quizás aquí ellas no sobrevivan... Visto como van las cosas...

Star no reaccionó bien a la última sugerencia de Meteora. Sus ojos parecieron inyectados en sangre... Pero finalmente se contuvo.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme, o no?  
\- Ojalá pudiera... pero no.  
\- ¡Bien! - dijo enfadada.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla, abrió un portal con la varita y desapareció por él.

\- ¡Padre Tiempo! ¡Padre Tiempo! ¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás!  
\- Hola, Star - dijo pasando con su rueda a toda velocidad...  
\- ¿Puedes parar un segundo?  
\- Ya sabes que no debo - dijo en otra pasada.  
\- ¿Por favor? ¡Oh!

El padre tiempo la agarró en la tercera pasada y la sentó sobre sus hombros.

\- Te agradezco el paseo.  
\- No hay de qué... Y... esto... siento por lo que estás pasando.  
\- ¿Lo sabes?  
\- Sí, claro... me lo has dicho muchas veces.  
*** ¿Lo he hecho? ***  
\- Lo que sea... Quería pedirte un favor...  
\- Quieres que te lleve al pasado con tu madre. - dijo adelantándose  
\- ¡Sí! ¿Puedes?  
\- Claro pero... ya te han contado como funciona, ¿no?  
\- Espera... lo de Meteora... ¿también lo sabes?  
\- Sí, Star... Me lo has contado muchas veces.  
\- ¡No, no es cierto!  
\- Sí, Star... Tú no eres consciente, pero no eres la primera Star que me pide esto.  
\- Espera... ¿Otra Star?  
\- Claro... cada Star de cada línea de tiempo. Sois todas Star. No sois conscientes las unas de las otras... pero estais ahí.  
\- Espera, espera, espera... Cuando me dijiste que podías no enviar la foto y que entonces no la recibiría en primer lugar... ¿eso no era reescribir el tiempo?  
\- Estabas decidiendo si separarte en dos o no. Una que recibiría la foto y otra que no. Aún no he vivido esa Star que no recibe foto... pero oye... esa es tu decisión.

Star estaba intentando entenderlo una vez más. Quizás el Padre Tiempo hablaba en otros términos porque para él, todas las Star eran iguales y coexistían en su experiencia, mientras los demás sólo podían ser conscientes de su propia línea temporal.  
Aquello sonaba a que...

\- Meteora tenía razón, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Desde su perspectiva?... Sí.  
\- Pero puedes llevarme con mi madre, ¿sí o no?  
\- Puedo. Pero... entiendes el precio, ¿no?  
\- ¿Precio?  
\- Ya sabes... abandonar a esta versión de Marco... Dejarlo perdido aquí, sólo, sin tí...  
\- ¿Abandonar... a.. Marco?

Star lo entendió. Tal y como le había explicado Meteora, viajar al pasado significaría viajar por otra línea, pero no alteraría esta. Este Marco... SÚ Marco, se quedaría abandonado y roto.

\- Y no olvidemos de que te encontrarás con tu otro yo... Eso en general da problemas.

Era suficiente. Star comprendió que Meteora tenía razón. No podía reescribir el pasado. Viajar en el tiempo no la ayudaría... Pero no era el único medio a su alcance.

El padre tiempo vió su intención.

\- Te bajas... ¿verdad?  
\- Sí.  
\- Siempre lo haces... Bueno... sólo te diré que, recuerda... Por mal que se pongan las cosas por un tiempo, siempre hay calma tras la tormenta. Lo más que puedo decirte es que esta historia tendrá un final feliz.  
\- Gracias - dijo saltando con agilidad..

\- Pero lo dudo - agregó mascullando. alejándose y abriendo un nuevo portal con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Al otro lado, Marco intentaba disculpar el comportamiento de Star.

\- Ya sabeis... Son las típicas fases del suelo... Está en las fases de negación e ira... Necesita, ante todo, nuestro apoyo...

El portal de la dimensión del tiempo reapareció, y Star lo cruzó. Star pudo observar que Meteora y Mariposa se había ido.

Marco apreció que Star estaba diferente. Su mirada era triste y sus ojos estaban húmedos. Parecía que estaba lista para aceptarlo.

\- Ellas tenían razón, ¿verdad? - preguntó Marco  
\- Sí - reconoció al borde del llanto.  
\- Lo siento, Star - dijo Eclipsa

Ver a Eclipsa con la forma de su madre no ayudaba. Más bien al contrario.

\- ¡Tenemos ese libro maldito! Debe haber algo para resucitar a los muertos o algo así dentro de él. ¡O el hechizo de SkyWynne! ¡Tendría que funcionar!  
\- Star - dijo Eclipsa -. La resurrección mágica tiene un precio... Ellos... no son personas vivas... Siguen estando muertos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Star lo sabía, pero ahora lo estaba ignorando convenientemente.

\- Tiene razón, Star. - agregó Tom -. Además, sólo se pueden traer almas del inframundo... y es posible que tu madre no esté allí ya... - dijo señalando hacia  
arriba  
\- Tiene que estar, Tom. ¡Tienes que traerla! ¡Tú tambien puedes!  
\- Ignorando el hecho de que ahora el inframundo está cerrado y que es probable que no esté allí... Podría traerla como un zombi, pero no sería totalmente ella, y sólo estaría aquí lo que durase la magia demoniaca que usara para traerla. En cuanto se disipase, ella regresaría al inframundo.  
\- ¡Tiene que haber una forma de traerla! ¡Podemos viajar en el tiempo! ¡Podemos alzar a los muertos! ¡ ¿ Y no podemos traer a mi madre de vuelta ? !  
\- Si pudiera ser de otra forma, las reinas serían inmortales, ¿no crees? - dijo Hekapoo -. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado... pero tienes que aceptarlo, Star. Lo que ha ocurrido, no puede deshacerse.  
\- ¡No!

Todos dirigieron la misma mirada hacia Star. Una mezcla de pena y compasión. Hasta su novio, que por fin se adelantó, se puso a su lado y apoyó su mano en su hombro.

\- ¡Lo siento, Star! ¡Lo siento mucho! - dijo mientras fue pasando la mano hacia su espalda, la acarició y la empujó suavemente contra su pecho, hasta abrazarla.  
\- No puede ser cierto, Marco. No puede ser... - dijo mientras abrazaba a su novio, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar  
\- Sssssshhhhh...  
\- Yo debí estar allí... Era mi plan, no el suyo.  
\- No pienses en eso.  
\- Y si Tom hubiera...  
\- No, Star. No culpes a nadie. Ni a Tom, ni a tí misma... La única persona culpable de lo que ha pasado es Seth.  
\- ¡SETH!

Star apartó a Marco con cierta brusquedad. Su dolor comenzaba a transformarse en ira una vez más, y esa ira tenía una dirección, porque esta vez no era la ira de negar los hechos, sino de la búsqueda de justicia... de venganza.

\- ¡Tom!  
\- Star... ya te dije que lo siento... Sé que eso no lo arregla, pero...  
\- ¡Un arma!  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- ¡Necesito una forma de destruir a Seth!  
\- ¡Ya te lo dije antes!  
\- Sí, sí... Te oí. O un exorcismo, que no podemos realizar sin encadenarlo, o buscar una vulnerabilidad realmente efectiva que pueda destruirlo, o encontrar a su creador y pedirle que le quite los poderes.

Tom se quedó esperando. ¿Acaso esperaba más de él?

\- Ese creador... Encuéntralo. Pídele que le quite los poderes, que te dé un arma o te revele su vulnerabilidad.  
\- ¡No tengo ni idea de como encontrarlo!  
\- ¡Arréglatelas! ¡Me lo debes! - dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar como un torrente y la voz de Star se volvía gangosa por la mucosidad  
\- Yo...  
\- No te preocupes, Star. - dijo Janna apareciendo detrás del mediodemonio -. Tú descansa. Yo le ayudaré.  
\- Gracias... - dijo como lista para descansar. Puso sus brazos en cruz, y cabizbaja se dirigió a los pasillos del templo.

* * *

\- ¿Star?

Marco se despertó. Estaban en el castillo, en la habitación de Eclipsa y Globgor. La cama más cómoda de todo el templo que Eclipsa les había prestado. Marco recordaba haber estado abrazándola durante mucho tiempo mientras ella lloraba, hasta que parecía que el sueño la venció, y entonces él descansó igual.

Pero ahora no estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Star? - repitió.

Marco abrió incómodamente sus ojos y observó la habitación. Star no dijo nada, pero estaba ahí. Sentada, dándole la espalda, no respondía a su voz.

Se levantó y observó a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Ella siguió sin responder. Estaba leyendo un libro.

\- ¿El libro de exorcismos que te trajo Tom? - preguntó  
\- Debe haber una manera... - susurró ella  
\- Tom y su padre tienen mucha más experiencia en esto. Si ellos dicen que hay que encadenar a Seth para lograrlo, yo les creo. Además recuerda que dijo que era bastante improbable que funcionase. Una maldición no es lo mismo que una posesión...  
\- Lo sé... Símplemente... No me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada... Se lo debo, Marco...  
\- Ssssshhhh... Sabes de sobra que ella quería lo mejor para tí. Y lo primero que quería hacer era cuidarte...  
\- La llamé hipócrita... Marco... Lo último que hice fue discutir... ¡No puede irse así!... ¡No! - dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar una vez más.  
\- Os costaba mostrar vuestros sentimientos, pero ella sabía de sobra cuanto la querías...

El móvil de Star sonó. Un pequeño timbre.

* Mensaje de Janna: Cuando despiertes por la mañana, pégame un toque *

Star no esperó.

\- ¿Janna?  
\- ¿Estás despierta? Estamos a mitad de la noche.  
\- No podía dormir...  
\- Ya... claro... En fin... tenemos noticias.  
\- ¡Dame noticias buenas!  
\- Bueeeno... Tenemos noticias buenas y malas.  
\- Entonces dime las malas...  
\- Empezaré por las buenas - dijo Janna ignorándola -... ¡Hemos encontrado al creador de Seth! Totalmente confirmado. Es un vampiro, y uno original. Ha sido maldecido directamente por un demonio.  
\- ¿Le habeis localizado?  
\- ¡Conocido en persona! No está en el inframundo exáctamente... Es complicado.  
\- ¡Ok! ¿Y nos ayudará?  
\- Esa es la parte mala. No quiere ayudar. Es más... ¡casi nos mata! El tipo es como un superdemonio. Imagina Wrathmelior en plan berserker.  
\- Pues habrá que...  
\- Olvídalo, Star. Va a ser más fácil cargarse a Seth a la antigua usanza que pedir nada a ese demonio... Oye... perdona que te cuelgue pero es que si no me acuesto rápido creo que me voy a caer al suelo de cansancio... Mañana hablamos, ¿vale? - y colgó sin dejar que Star replicase

Star colgó y se quedó quieta, como una estatua de la que únicamente brotaban unas lentas lágrimas por sus ojos

\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Han fracasado. No tenemos arma.  
\- Encontraremos otro modo.

Ya había un modo. Star llevaba cierto tiempo dándole vueltas, cuando el libro del exorcismo no parecía dar los frutos que ella buscaba. Y formaba parte del plan que se frustró por una mala ejecución a fin de cuentas. Había funcionado antes, con Eclipsa en el pasado. El hechizo oscuro. Eclipsa lo había hecho. Moon lo había hecho con Toffee. ¿Por qué no ella? ¿Acaso era más cobarde que Eclipsa o su madre?

Star se dió cuenta que estaba esperando sin necesidad. Tenía todo cuanto necesitaba. Un báculo cargado de magia. Los conocimientos estaban en el libro de magia. Todo cuanto necesitaba era pillar desprevenido a Seth.  
¿Para qué tantas complicaciones?

Star cogió decidida el báculo.

\- ¿A donde vas? -preguntó Marco preocupado  
\- A por Seth... No necesito ayuda de nadie.  
\- ¡No hagas tonterías, Star! Ese tipo es muy poderoso... No puedes hacer algo así sóla.  
\- ¿Por qué no? También derroté a Toffee sola.  
\- ¡Es precipitado, Star! Con ese tipo necesitamos todas las precauciones posibles. Además, quizás sólo el hechizo oscuro funcione y tú ni lo conoces.  
\- Está en el libro. Puedo hacerlo, Marco.  
\- Lo sé... pero... un error, un simple fallo y lo pagarás con tu vida. No quiero perderte, Star...  
\- No fallaré.  
\- Al menos, no lo hagas así.  
\- ¿Así cómo?  
\- Cansada, cegada por la ira, sin ningún tipo de apoyo...

Marco la cogió de la mano libre y tiró de ella para la cama, donde él se sentó.  
\- Por favor, Star... No... no podría soportar perderte.  
\- Lo sé, Marco. - dijo sentándose a su lado - Gracias por preocuparte por mí.  
\- Ya sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado. Por eso debemos hacer esto juntos...

Star lo abrazó... y cuando estaban abrazados, con el báculo pronunció...

\- Hypnoslumber... - susurró y tocándolo con el báculo, Marco cayó dormido.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que te hagan daño, Marco.- habló a su novio dormido - Y no puedes ayudarme. Por eso tengo que hacerlo sola. - dijo mientras le sujetó para dejarlo caer suavemente sobre la cama.

Le besó la frente, y se fué.

* * *

Star nunca fue buena con los estudios. Memorizar no era lo suyo, incluso si era un hechizo. Lo suyo era más la intuición.  
Tras lograr sacar el hechizo del capítulo de Eclipsa gracias al traductor que les enseñó Janna (¡ojalá lo hubiera conocido antes!) tuvo acceso a este.

Pero el problema es que era demasiado largo. ¿Cómo lograron Eclipsa y su madre ejecutarlo con normalidad? Olvidando que Seth era además, ultrarrápido, alguien que se mueve normalmente como Toffee, debería poder atacarla en el tiempo que se tarda en recitar un hechizo tan largo.

Quizás fue que en ambos casos sus enemigos subestimaron a las reinas. En todo caso, esta vez Star tendría que estar escondida. Pillarle desprevenido. Y ser relativamente rápida, ya que en cuanto se despertara Marco, sabría que la detendría... y ella se dejaría cuando viera sus ojos decepcionados de dejarle atrás.  
Tendría mucho que disculpar.

Pero como su propia madre explicó cuando les contó a todo el mundo porqué hizo a los soldados solarianos, es mejor que los que quieras te odien a que estén muertos. Si nadie mataba a Seth pronto, él acabaría tomándose todas las vidas.

Además, se lo merecía. Despues de lo de su madre... no podía pensar en otra cosa que hacérselo pagar.

Siempre había creído entender a su madre. Cuando le explicó durante la crísis de Toffee, en el templo de la magia, que su abuela había muerto a manos del lagarto. Se imaginó el dolor de su madre.

Pero ahora no era imaginación. Ella estaba en el mismo lugar. Y el dolor era mucho más grande de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.  
Este sería su tributo. Usaría el mismo hechizo para derrotar a un viejo enemigo. En su nombre. Como si lo hiciera ella misma.

Por fin tenía todo listo y tenía el coraje, la motivación y una gran chuleta del hechizo. Ya sólo faltaba encontrar el lugar perfecto para atacar a Seth.

Invocó el hechizo del ojo... Para su sorpresa, Seth no estaba en una mazmorra, una cantina o en algún lugar con su ejército. Estaba en la misma dimensión donde había herido de muerte a su madre, en posición de loto, dando la espalda al ojo.  
¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Observó el lugar lo mejor que pudo y no vió a nadie más. No estaba Mina. Seth estaba totalmente sólo, como meditando. ¿Un hechizo quizás?

¿Acaso importaba? ¡Difícilmente podría tener mejor oportunidad que esta!

Star lo pensó bien. Abrió un portal detrás de unas rocas, fuera del ángulo de la visión del lagarto. Lo primero que hizo al pasar fue fijarse en la dirección del viento. Venía de Seth hacia ella. Tampoco podría olerla. Si era lo suficientemente silenciosa, y se había entrenado bien a lo lardo de su vida, no tendría porqué oirla tampoco.

Star salió de la roca. Apuntó a la espalda del lagarto, y comenzó a leer el hechizo. Intuyó que Seth podría oirla, pero sabía que no necesitaba decir las palabras. Bastaba con pensarlas con fuerza en su mente. Lo había hecho muchas veces, con otros hechizos.

* Vamos allá * - pensó emocionada... Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas otra vez, pero contuvo su respiración para no emitir ningún sonido de alerta.

* I call the darkness unto me from deepest depths of Earth and sea.  
* From ancient evils unawoken, break the one that can't be broken.  
* To blackest night, I...

Star sintió que algo estaba mal... Muy mal.

* Pledge my soul? Crush my heart? ... ¿Comprometo mi alma? ¿Aplasto mi corazón? ¡Nononononononono...!

Star recordó el breve tiempo en que pensó que en la Tierra, las personas que no eran dignos del cielo, acababan todas en el peor infierno posible. Ese pequeño periodo en el que intentó ser la mejor persona posible. Y vió lo que decían los terrestres de estas cosas. Los pactos demoniacos tal y como ellos los entendían. No había camino más directo a sacrificar el alma de uno que vendérselo al Gran Demonio, como lo creían los terrestres.

¿Tanta diferencia había con esto? ¿Convocar los "males antiguos dormidos, de las profundidades de la tierra y el mar" y rendir tu alma a cambio de la destrucción de un ser inmortal?  
¡Ni siquiera la venganza merecía la pena eso!

Recordó como su madre se había arrepentido de ese hechizo. Como temió por casi toda su vida en el terrible precio que podría haber pagado. De como Glossarick le dijo que, bueno, no había alcanzado el corazón, dejando entrever que eso podía ocurrir, aunque ella se salvara por los pelos.

Eclipsa sí lo hizo, pero Seth sobrevivió. Toffee también, al menos en aquella ocasión. Ninguna de las dos llegó a empujar la oscuridad a su corazón, porque ninguna obtuvo lo que el hechizo les prometía.  
Pero... ¿Y si esta vez fuera diferente?

No debía ser... Seth ya sobrevivió una vez. Esto sólo debería ralentizarlo... Pero... ¿Y si no? ¿Y si lo que le protegió aquella vez desapareció con el primer ataque? ¿Y si moría con el segundo?  
Hacía un minuto era lo que quería. Pero al comprender la naturaleza del hechizo, más allá que unos brazos corruptos, pensó... ¿Y si mi madre no está en el inframundo? Sí... estaba ya en otro mundo, pero... ¿y si podría reencontrarla al final de la vida? ¿Y si este hecho las separaba para toda la eternidad?  
¡La venganza no lo valía!

Además, había algo malvado en este hechizo. Algo que le hacía sonar en todas sus alarmas internas. No podía hacerlo. Estaba mal. Era como si este hechizo fuera igual o peor que el mismo Seth.

Hasta hace un momento, creía que ese acto era un tributo a su madre. Ahora mismo creía que era justo lo contrario. Que su madre le pediría que jamás lo hiciera.

Star bajó el báculo y se secó sus lágrimas... sólo para ver... ¡que Seth no estaba ahí!

\- Decepcionante... - sonó a su espalda.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sintió el mayor pánico de su vida. Había vivido malos momentos y había sufrido miedo también en muchas ocasiones. Pero ninguna comparable a esta.

Todo su ser le pedía huir. De forma prácticamente automática intentó usar el báculo para crear un portal para escapar. Pero el báculo estaba quieto.  
No miró, pero lo intuyó. Seth debía estar sujetándolo ya.

\- ¿Ya quieres irte? ¡Pero si acabas de llegar!... ¿No viniste a hacer algo?

Seth apareció de repente delante, y con una mano sujetó el báculo para ponerlo delante suyo, justo delante de su corazón...

\- ¿No es lo que hacías? ¿Recitar el hechizo de destrucción?

* ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¡Lo estaba pensando! * - pensó Star

\- Tu corazón prácticamente lo recitaba y de repente... ¿te arrepientes? No estás a su altura... Star... la subestimada... Yo más bien diría la sobreestimada. ¡Te has quedado a medias! ¡Vamos! ¡No te cortes! ¡Hazlo!  
\- ¡No! - es todo lo que alcanzó a pronunciar Star, con voz rota por el miedo

Seth había podido oir su corazón... Y ella intentando ser silenciosa... ¡Ahora entendía lo ridículo de su intento! Era imposible con alguien como él, y menos aquí... un sitio sin voces, sin más latidos, con el último sonido del viento y la arena.  
Había sido una estúpida.

\- Es una pena... La verdad es que tenía pensado esquivarlo, ¿sabes? Pero esperaría a la última centésima... para que terminaras de convocarlo... Así habrías hecho juego con tu madre y Eclipsa. - dijo señalando sus brazos.

Star no decía nada... Ya sólo lloraba. Para ella, este momento era como rezar antes de morir.

\- ¿Piensas que habría pasado si hubieras sido rápida? No lo habrías logrado, pero da igual. Aunque me dejara alcanzar por el hechizo, ya no sería lo mismo que la primera vez. Aquella vez fue un duro golpe, pero también me transformó. Cuando el hechizo destruyó mi cuerpo, la esencia del propio hechizo se convirtió en mi nuevo recipiente. Si lo hicieras ahora, estaría recuperado en pocas horas. Y probablemente sería más fuerte...

Star recordó lo que Eclipsa les contó. Que Seth se había convertido en una papilla violeta. Magia oscura. Seth debía haberse fundido con ella, de la misma forma que Toffee logró fundirse con la magia, aunque él la desactivó, no la convirtió en magia oscura.

\- En fin... Supongo que puedo arreglar lo de tu intento fallido. - dijo mientras apretó la mano de Star con fuerza.

Star creyó que le estaba aplastando la mano... pero el reptíl no apretó tanto. Sólo dolía... mucho

\- Mmmm... Curioso... ¿Has hecho algún hechizo para protegerte de la magia oscura?

Seth miró con su forma penetrante a los ojos de Star.

\- ¿No sabes de qué te hablo?... Mmmm... Resistencia natural a la oscuridad... Toda una rareza. ¡Una pena que no estés a la altura! Está claro que tienes potencial. En fin... Hay asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse... - dijo como si fuera a matarla ya.

\- Pronto nos veremos, mamá. - dijo Star para sí  
\- Oh... No.. No va a ser tan fácil, Butterfly. Tú estás aquí para conseguirme algo...

Star por fín aceptó su propio destino. Y dejó de tener miedo. De hecho, había algo extrañamente reconfortante en la esperanza de volver ver a su madre, al otro lado. Seth la mataría igualmente... ¿Qué sentido tenía dejarse manipular?

\- ¿Quieres el libro? ¡Pues no cuentes con mi ayuda!

Seth volvió a moverse como un borrón, para situarse a su espalda. Le arrebató el báculo que tiró lejos y luego le tapó la boca con tanta fuerza que no podía moverse.

\- ¿Quien dice que necesito que me ayudes?

Seth cogió el móvil de Star y buscó.

** Llamando a Marco.

Seth movió la mano de la boca, de forma que puso sólo tres dedos en sus labios, en dedo corazón en medio, empujando sus labios hacia abajo y manteniendo la posición, mientras con el índice y anular forzaba los extremos de su boca hacia arriba, formando una especie de sonrisa deformada.

\- ¡Sonríe! ¡Te va a ver tu novio! - dijo con un sádico sentido del humor

* * *

Marco estaba durmiendo profundamente cuando un ruido fuerte le despertó.

*** ¿Qué? ¿Donde estoy?

Trató de esforzarse en recordar... Estaba en la cama de Eclipsa. Recordaba estar con Star... la abrazaba ... ella dijo algo...

*** ¿Hypnoslumber? ... ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ***

¿Le había hechizado? ¡Eso parecía! Sólo podía significar una cosa... No quería que él la acompañara...

Se dió cuenta que el sonido que lo despertaba era el teléfono... ¡Era Star!

\- ¿Star? ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? ¡ ¿Me has hechizado? ! - dijo con cierta indignación - ¿Donde demonios estás?  
\- Deberías conectar la pantalla, chico. Esto te interesa. - dijo la voz fría del lagarto.

Marco se quedó helado en cuanto oyó la tétrica voz del lagarto. Que él tuviera el teléfono de Star no podía ser nada bueno.

\- ¡Seth! - dijo conectando la pantalla, y viéndose digitalmente.  
\- Hola... Marco, ¿verdad?. El novio de la EX princesita... Como ves...

Star, con la boca retorcida, intentaba moverse y gimió, pero Seth le limitaba con su descomunal fuerza.

\- ... está contenta por el momento. - dijo bromeando sobre el gesto forzado por su mano en la cara de Star -. Pero no será así por mucho tiempo.  
\- ¡Para! ¡No le hagas daño!  
\- Tu chica me da igual. Pero estoy seguro de que sabes lo que quiero.  
\- El libro.  
\- Bien, chico. Veo que nos entendemos. Tráelo aquí... - dijo mostrando el terreno. Marco lo reconoció de inmediato. - ¡Ah!... Puede que necesites esto...

Seth soltó a Star un segundo.

En el techo de la habitación de Eclipsa, donde Marco aún estaba, apareció un portal en horizontal, y la vara cayó encima suyo.

Star llegó a gritar en el instante que fué liberada.

\- ¡NO!

Pero sólo fue un segundo. Seth ya estaba de vuelta, tapándole la boca por completo una vez más.

\- Como ves, está ansiosa por verte de nuevo. Y yo por ver el libro. La ansiedad me da hambre. Yo que tú me daría prisa, porque si mi hambre crece demasiado, quizás me apetezca darle un mordisquito... Ya sabes... podría sobrevivir sin alguna que otra extremidad.

Y colgó.

* * *

Sus peores temores habían ocurrido. Star fue tras el lagarto, con el peor resultado posible.

Ahora era su momento... ¿Ceder al chantaje de Seth y darle el libro? ¿Advertir a Eclipsa e intentar un rescate de emergencia? ¿Acaso tal cosa era posible estando Star ya no en una celda, sino literalmente en manos del lagarto?

Marco se vistió tan rápido como pudo y se lanzó a inspeccionar el templo. En realidad, no había sabido nada de lo que había ocurrido desde lo de Moon. Había estado tan centrado en Star que no sabía ni donde estaría el libro y todos los demás.

Comenzó por la habitación de Meteora. Ni Eclipsa ni Globgor estaban. Sólo Meteora en su cuna y Rasticore, quien estaba sentado en una silla al lado, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano con el codo en su rodilla, como si fuera un gran pensador, pero estaba dormido.

Ciertamente, la dedicación de este lagarto a Meteora era digna de elógio.

\- ¡Psssst! ¡Rasticore!  
\- ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Meteora? - dijo despertando aturdido  
\- Meteora está bien... Sigue ahí.  
\- Oh... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué hora es?  
\- Muy tarde... oye... ¿has visto a Eclipsa?  
\- No... desde que dió de cenar a Meteora, no la he vuelto a ver. Se fué con mucha prisa.  
\- Ok...

Rasticore parecía que iba a volver a su posición, pero Marco pensó por un momento...

\- Rasticore...  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¿Seth respeta su palabra?  
\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - preguntó el lagarto extrañado  
\- Por lo de Moon... te has enterado... ¿no?  
\- Sí... sí... Yo... no sabía si dar el pésame a Star... Ya sabes... quizás ahora mismo no quiera ver a un septariano.  
\- No te preocupes por eso. Esto... él dijo que liberaría a Eclipsa si lograba el libro. ¿Crees que habría mantenido su palabra de haberlo logrado?  
\- Probablemente... Le gusta presumir de la fiabilidad de su palabra... Pero... ¿no estabais seguros de que darle el libro sería peor incluso que morir?  
\- Sí... sí... Sólo era... algo a lo que le daba vueltas. No te preocupes... - dijo dando media vuelta y caminando para salir  
\- Marco  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- No estarás pensando en pactar con Seth, ¿verdad?  
\- Eeeeeeeh... ¿No? - dijo de forma poco convincente.  
\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! A pesar de que suela cumplir con su palabra, siempre lo hace de una forma retorcida que se parece mucho a incumplirla. Por ejemplo, cuando le volví a ver me dijo que me curaría y yo lo rechacé porque no quería ningún precio. Él insistió en que sería gratis... y luego a continuación me extorsionó para que le diera información.  
\- O sea que incumplió.  
\- Su excusa fue que me iba a extorsionar, hubiera aceptado su sangre o no, por lo que la sangre fue grátis. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?  
\- Eso creo.  
\- Seth es vengativo y traicionero. Ni se te ocurra pactar con él.  
\- Gracias por el consejo.

Marco retomó su búsqueda de Eclipsa. Tras un rato y una preocupación creciente por Star y la posibilidad de no encontrar el libro, finalmente encontró a Eclipsa en otra de las torres, hablando por un espejo.

\- ¡Le repito que tengo aquí un necronomicón! ¡Es un asunto de máxima urgencia!  
\- Señora... ya le he dicho que ya no está en Mewni. Las comunicaciones con el inframundo están restringidas.  
\- ¡El mundo se puede ir al carajo si no ponemos este libro a buen recaudo! ¡Necesito hablar con quien esté al mando!  
\- ¡Oiga, señora! ¡A mí no me insulte!  
\- ¡No la he insultado! ¡Sólo digo qué...! - el otro lado de la conversación colgó  
\- UUUUUUGGGGGGG...

\- ¿Va todo bien? - preguntó Marco  
\- ¡Hola, Marco! ¿Está Star mejor?  
\- Eeeeeehhh...  
\- Tomaré eso como un no... ¿Necesita intimidad entonces?  
\- Quería ver como iba el tema del libro. No he sabido nada desde...  
\- Ya, ya... Que pasemos por lo de Moon para ahora perder el libro sería el colmo. Me pregunto porqué Seth no ha venido por nosotros...

Marco ya sabía por qué.

\- ¿Donde está?  
\- Ahí... en ese baúl.  
\- Espera... ¿sin protecciones?  
\- La protección es el baúl. Tom lo trajo. Por lo visto, tiene toda una suerte de sortilegios antidemonios y antimalditos y eso incluye a los vampiros. Vamos, que si intenta abrirlo pasaría un mal rato.  
\- ¿Y si enviara a algunos de sus soldados?  
\- Bueno... al menos a esos los veríamos venir. He pedido ayuda a algunos de mis antiguos soldados. Aún hay quien se toma en serio su juramiento de caballería.

A Marco le pareció que Eclipsa le había tirado una pequeña puya por abandonar su carrera de caballero justo despues prestarle juramento. Pero no parecía muy en serio.

\- He intentado entregárselo al inframundo. Es realmente donde puede estar seguro. Pero no me hacen ni caso.  
\- Ok... - dijo levantando el báculo  
\- ¡Oh!... ¿Evitando que Star haga magia por ahora?  
\- No, no...Sólo... bueno...sentía curiosidad... ¿Sabes por cierto algo sobre un hechizo llamado "Hypnoslumber"?  
\- ¡Claro! De hecho, lo inventé yo. Bueno... su nombre completo es "Spiral Hypnoslumber". Lo de espiral es por el gesto de agitarlo... como cuando hipotizas a alguien...  
\- ¿Así? - dijo apuntándola a ella - Spiral Hypnoslumber!  
\- ¡Cuidado! - dijo justo antes de que el hechizo le diera en toda la cara

Y Eclipsa se quedó como grogui, y comenzó a caminar como si fuera una persona dormida con insonmio...

\- Lo siento, Eclipsa

Marco abrió el baúl con cierto miedo, pero no le pasó nada. Fuera lo que fuera lo que tenía el baúl, no se aplicaba a los seres humanos.

Ahora... sólo necesitaba un plan. ¡Y deprísa!

* * *

\- Tu novio se retrasa... y comienzo a perder la paciencia...

Seth ya no sujetaba la boca de Star. Tan sólo la retenía sin ningún pudor sobre las partes del cuerpo de Star que tocaba.

\- Quizás debería probar... - dijo pasando su correosa y fría lengua por el cuello de la exprincesa  
\- Monstruo - dijo ella asqueada intentando apartarse

Seth estalló en carcajada

\- ¡Qué poco original! Oh, sí... Soy un monstruo bajo muchos puntos de vista.  
\- Deberías estar muerto. - dijo Star con odio  
\- ¿Sólo? Jajajaja... ¡Créeme! ¡Hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte!  
\- Ni siquiera deberías existir... Despues de... - dijo mientras su voz se apagó  
\- ¡Oh! Sí... El hechizo de Eclipsa. Fuí un estúpido al pensar que podría resistirlo sin más. Pagué un alto precio, ¿sabes? Aquella magia consumió mi cuerpo, pero mi alma no podía irse sin más por la maldición, así que se fundió con el hechizo mismo. Eso es lo que ahora soy. Una encarnación de pura magia oscura... Lamentablemente la magia oscura carece de piernas, así que no podía ir a ningún sitio. Me quedé allí, atascado, como un simple líquido, hasta que un animal le dió por beber mi esencia. Y le controlé... hasta donde era posible. Y de él pasé a otro, y de ahí a otro, hasta que al final pasé a uno suficientemente evolucionado para poder poseerlo por completo.  
De ahí sólo tuve que buscar un septariano, lo bastante viejo y débil para que su muerte me dejara su cuerpo libre para ocuparlo. Luego ya sólo fue cosa de obtener más magia para recuperarme y reconstruir mi nuevo cuerpo como si fuera el original.  
Aún así... tengo capacidades que no tenía antes... - dijo agarrando el brazo de Star haciéndole daño pero nada más.

\- Es verdad... Contigo es diferente. Es increible lo resistente que eres a la magia oscura... Sólo por curiosidad... ¿El hechizo no funcionó o te acobardaste antes de intentarlo siguiera?

Star no dijo nada... pero no fue necesario. Seth lo leía con sólo mirarla.

\- No lo completaste... Decepcionante.

Un portal comenzó a abrirse.

\- ¡Por fin! ¡Calladita! - dijo mientras ponía la mano otra vez encima de su boca. - Deja hablar a los mayores.  
\- ¡Seth! - gritó Marco a cierta distancia  
\- ¡Te oigo bien! ¡Y también te veo! Y no observo ningún libro.

Marco enseñó algo en su mano derecha

\- ¿Te resulta familiar el concepto de botón del hombre muerto? - dijo mostrando un pulsador  
\- ¿A qué juegas?  
\- A un intercambio justo... Ambos sabemos que con tu velocidad, puedes matarnos cuando quieras...  
\- Cierto... pero no me interesa.  
\- Lo siento pero no confío mucho en tu palabra... Así que vamos a tener esto..

Marco volvió a entrar al portal. Otro se abrió a lo lejos, y el libro cayó por este al suelo. Marco volvió por el otro portal.

\- ¿Ves el libro? Tiene una bomba atada. Intenta quitarla por la fuerza y explotará. Muy rápido, te lo garantizo. ¿Matamé? El pulsador saltará... y explotará también. Si haces daño a Star, te juro que también haré saltar ese libro en pedazos... aunque me cueste la vida.

La mirada de Seth se endureció y volvió muy seria. Parecía molesto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? - dijo el lagarto  
\- Tan sólo garantizar que Star y yo nos iremos vivos de aquí. En cuanto nos hayamos ido, podrás llevarte el libro y llegarlo a alguien que sepa como desmontar la bomba. Te llevará tiempo, y eso nos permitirá irnos tranquílamente. Es un trato justo, ¿no crees?

Seth parecía listo para saltar sobre Marco y destrozarlo en varias partes... pero en contra de lo que parecía, se puso a sonreir...

\- Tienes coraje... chico. Más que tu novia.. Tienes iniciativa... Es una pena que no trabajes para mí.  
\- ¡Jamás!  
\- Aaaah... La vida da muchas vueltas, terrestre. En fin... Supongo que podemos hacer un trato.  
\- ¡Quiero tu palabra!  
\- Claro... Te doy mi palabra de que los dos saldreis vivos de aquí... hoy.  
\- Bien... Ahora suéltala...

Seth soltó a Star...

\- ¡No, Marco!  
\- Tranquila... Lo arreglaremos.

\- Sólo un par de detalles - dijo Seth

Y a toda velocidad, corrió hasta Marco y apretó el pulsador aplastando la mano del latino que lo sujetaba.

\- ¿Cómo esperabas evitar que te quitara el pulsador?  
\- ¡Corre, Star!  
\- ¡No te voy a dejar aquí!  
\- ¡He dicho que huyas!  
\- ¡No!

\- Oh... Las discusiones de los enamorados... Son tan...absurdas... - dijo burlón

Seth arrebató el pulsador a Marco

\- ¿Quien dijo que era el único pulsador? - dijo Marco sacando otro de su espalda  
\- Inteligente... Casi podrías reemplazar a Toffee...

Marco siguió amenazando con el nuevo pulsador

\- Y me quedan más trucos... ¡Vamos Star! ¡Cruza!

\- Oh... Yo también conozco otros errores de tu plan.. - dijo Seth

Y levantó el pulgar del pulsador que le había arrebatado.

Una pequeña explosión ocurrió donde el libro.

Marco no se podía creer lo que el reptíl acababa de hacer.

A su tremenda velocidad, Seth fue a donde la explosión ocurrío y regresó... ¡Con el libro intacto!

\- No creerías que este libro se puede destruir tan fácilmente, ¿verdad? Si fuera así, lo habrían destruido hace eones...

\- ¡Tienes lo que querías! ¡Déjanos marchar! - gritó Star  
\- Claro... Os dí mi palabra... - dijo gesticulando con su brazo invitándoles a marcharse

\- Ah... Se me olvidaba...

Seth se movió a ultraaltavelocidad hasta estar a pocos centímetros de Marco y le tocó el pecho...

\- Tú no eres como tu novia, ¿verdad? Puedo sentir la oscuridad dentro de tí... Tres veces te ha marcado, y está deseando salir... Sólo necesita un empujoncito...  
\- Aaaaaah... - Marco cayó arrodillado en el suelo.  
\- ¡Asesino!  
\- Oh... no... Esto no le matará. Os lo prometí. En realidad, he hecho que algo que tiene cobre vida... ¡Deberías saludarlo! A fin de cuentas tú lo invitaste y luego lo encerraste.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Ya sabes... hay cosas peores que la muerte, ya te lo dije... Una última cosa... Dejaré este portal abierto... por si a alguien le interesa seguirme... - dijo guiñando un ojo

Y desapareció tras el portal.

Marco seguía arrodillado en el suelo, con su mano izquierda tapándose el estómago, como si tuviera una herida...

\- Marco, Marco... ¿Qué te pasa?  
\- La... herida...  
\- ¿Seth te ha herido?  
\- No... El... unicornio...

El dolor se volvía más intenso a cada segundo. Star le quitó la mano y abrió la sudadera. Para su horror, vió una mancha negra, y un punto especialmente oscuro, como si le hubieran perforado con una lanza justo ahí, y la herida supurara magia negra que teñía su ropa.

\- Nononononono...

Marco comenzaba a temblar y Star le agarró para que no se golpeara. Lo movió para que se recostara en el suelo y subió su camiseta para ver mejor la herida.

Tal y como parecía sobre su camiseta, había una herida totalmente negra y circular. Pero no sólo supuraba oscuridad. También aparecían venillas, como las de los brazos de su madre, y crecían rápidamente, escalando por su cuerpo.

Para Marco, todo parecía dar vueltas, y sus oídos pitaban con fuerza. A duras penas oía a Star llamándolo. No sentía su cuerpo.

* Vamos, Marco... Tú puedes con esto - pensó para sí mismo  
* Por supuesto que sí... Esto no es el fín... Es el principio. - surgió otro pensamiento en lo más profundo de su mente.  
* ¡Cállate! ¡Nadie te ha preguntado! ¡Tú no estás ahí!  
* ¡JAJAJAJA! Claro que estoy aquí. Siempre estoy aquí... Y pronto estaré al mando.  
* ¡NO! ¡VETE! ¡DEJA A STAR EN PAZ!  
* Star es tu debilidad, Marco. Por su culpa me rechazaste.  
* ¡NO! ¡STAR ES MI FUERZA!  
* ¿Tu fuerza? JAJAJAJAJA... Sólo quieres ser su mascota. ¡Literalmente! ¿Ser pequeño para estar en su bolso y pueda acariciarte en la cabeza? ¿Cómo un cachorrito?  
* ¡LA QUIERO!  
* ¡No sabes lo que quieres! Pero yo sí...

Fuera, Star, al ver como la oscuridad crecía y subía por el cuerpo de Marco, recordaba los temores de su madre y la oscuridad alcanzando su corazón.

\- ¡NO!

Pero el flujo de magia oscura no siguió escalando hacia el centro. En su lugar, se desvió hacia la derecha. Las venillas subieron por el hombro y bajaron de nuevo por su brazo. Allí comenzaron a acumularse y crecer más y más, tiñiendo su brazo totalmente, mucho más de lo que estuvo jamás su madre o Eclipsa, como si todo el brazo fuera de petróleo ultradenso con la forma de un brazo. Una forma que se iba perdiendo a medida que se acumulaba la oscuridad.

Y en esa forma, apareció una abertura, que tomó forma de una boca.

\- Hola, princesa... ¿Me has echado de menos? - dijo una voz conocida

Los temores de Star se habían hecho realidad. *Lo invité y lo encerré*. Esas eran las palabras de Seth. No podía ser otro.  
Era el brazo monstruo.

\- ¡No! ¡Tú no!  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Yo sí!

El brazo fue tomando su forma de tentáculo una vez más, salvo que estaba formado por magia oscura. Parecía más brea viviente con forma de tentáculo.

El tentáculo se movió con rapidez y lanzó a Star a cierta distancia. Luego forzó a Marco a ponerse de pié. Marco parecía estar en trance aún.

\- ¡Marco! ¡Marco! ¡DESPIERTA!  
\- Marco está ocupado en este momento discutiendo consigo mismo - dijo el brazo

Star se lanzó con una ágil voltereta para coger el báculo.

\- Returnio Armius Normalrino!

Star lanzó el hechizo contra el brazo, pero este lo esquivó con facilidad.

\- Deberías tener cuidado. No querrás tener un novio con cara de mano... ¿verdad? - dijo el tentáculo burlón

Star recordó lo duro que le resultó acertar al brazo la anterior vez. Sólo gracias a que acabó atrapado, pudo hacer un tiro certero. Ese truco ya no podría repetirlo... pero había aprendido cosas nuevas.

Star se lanzó contra Marco usando el báculo como si de una simple vara se tratase.

El brazo monstruo agarró el báculo parando el ataque... Pero eso era justo lo que Star esperaba que hiciera.

Ya no era la chica que necesitaba una varita mágica para hacer hechizos. Tan sólo necesitaba la magia.

Aprovechando que el tentáculo agarraba el báculo, puso su mano libre sobre el tentáculo, se concentró para absorver la magia de la vara, y la redirigió hacia su enemigo

\- Returnio Armius Normalrino!  
\- ¡NOOOOooooooo! - gritó el brazo mientras cambiaba de forma y retornaba a la apariencia de brazo humano.

\- ¡UUuuuffff! Eso estuvo cerca. - dijo Star dejándose caer de cansancio

Pero el brazo comenzó a crecer otra vez

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Sonó convincente?  
\- ¡NO!  
\- Síiii... Con la magia oscura, puedo dominar esta forma por mí mismo. ¡Da igual las veces que lances ese hechizo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Marco pareció salir del trance por un momento

\- ¡Quítameló, Star! ¡Está dentro! - dijo con mirada perdida.

Marco le había dado una idea. Una cosa era la forma del monstruo. Otra el monstruo en sí. El maldito hechizo de Crescenta... o del necronomicón, partiendo de la fuente original, ponía un demonio en el brazo. Lo que el brazo estaba haciendo era una posesión. Y últimamente había aprendido mucho sobre posesiones... y exorcismos.  
El libro de Tom para exorcizar a Seth... Algo que ya le había advertido, podía ser inútil. Pero el brazo monstruo... parecía justo el tipo de posesión que debería funcionar a las mil maravillas.

Star se lanzó con furia contra Marco y lo tumbó, quedando sentada encima de Marco.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Star? ¿Te has... "calentado"? ¡JAJAJAJAJA!  
\- A ver si te ríes de esto... El icono del PDF... ¡y unas comillas!

Podía sonar cómico, pero era muy serio. Casualidades de la vida, el símbolo arcano para convocar un exorcismo tenía grandes similitudes con la tecnología moderna.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Se puede saber que haces?

De repente, un enorme flujo de energía, como un rayo, surgió del cuerpo de Marco

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó el brazo

Se creó una columna de energía de luz azulada como eléctrica, y Marco comenzó a levitar en ella, como si se estuviera electrocutando. Star salió despedida a varios metros.

No era tan diferente al exorcismo que Tom se realizó en sí mismo, pero sí parecía más violento, y eso que el de Tom fue ya bastante fuerte.

Finalmente todo paró, y el cuerpo de Marco cayó a plomo.

Star se lanzó a comprobar como estaba.

\- Marco... Marco... ¡Despierta!

El cuerpo de Marco no estaba curado. Seguía teniendo grandes manchas de magia oscura, pero la cantidad había retrocedido. En especial, el brazo ahora sólo tenía parches de oscuridad y no lo cubría entero

\- Se ha ido... se ha ido... - dijo Marco  
\- ¡Marco! ¡Estás bien! - dijo Star abrazándolo, con los ojos húmeros

Volvió a separarlo para mirarlo a los ojos

\- Se ha ido - repitió "Marco" con una voz demasiado ronca para ser la suya. Y en su cara apareció una sonrisa exagerada y loca, endemoniada, nada propia del terrestre  
\- ¡No! - dijo Star asustada, saltando hacia atrás - Nonononono...

Aquel que parecía Marco se puso de pié.

\- Ooooh. Sí, Star. ¿No se te había ocurrido que en un cuerpo lleno de oscuridad, quien sobraba en el cuerpo era él y no yo?  
\- ¡NO!  
\- Te tengo que agradecer que lo hicieras. Estábamos muy apretandos aquí los dos juntos.  
\- ¡ ¡ ¡ NO ! ! !  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Has expulsado a tu novio! Él se ha ido... ¡Y YO SOY LIBRE! ¡POR FÍN!

Justo en ese momento apareció un portal.

\- ¿Marco? ¿Star?  
\- Marco... se ha ido - dijo el monstruo en el cuerpo de Marco  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? - dijo Eclipsa apuntándolo con una nueva vara que había traído  
\- Mmmm... Es cierto... Debería tener un nuevo nombre... ¿Qué tal Ocram? A fin de cuentas soy el reverso tenebroso de Marco...  
\- ¡Aléjate de ella! - dijo amenazándolo con la vara  
\- Sabes que está descargada, ¿verdad? - dijo Ocram señalando la vara de Eclipsa

Eclipsa miró preocupada su vara. Esta no había sido sobrecargada, y el simple hecho de convocar el portal la había agotado.

\- ¡No necesito magia para luchar contigo! - dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza  
\- ¡Ouch! No hay necesidad de ponerse violentas, señoritas... A fin de cuentas, este cuerpo lleno de huesos aún es nuevo para mí. Necesito algo de tiempo para adaptarme.

Y dando un torpe salto, agarró la varita que Star había estado usando, la sobrecargada. Ocram la cogió y pasó de tener un color dorado a volverse violeta y desprender un aura oscura.

\- ¡Mira eso! Parece hecha justo para mí... En fin... señoras... Es un placer. Me voy con ese Seth... Parece que él y yo buscamos el mismo fin. ¡Adios! - dijo saltando por el portal del lagarto. Y justo despues de cruzarlo, el portal desapareció.

Star miraba totalmente atónita lo ocurrido.

\- Vamos Star... No tenemos magia. Si se cierra nuestro portal, nos quedaremos atascadas.

Y básicamente tirando de ella que estaba en estado de shock, Star y Eclipsa cruzaron el portal al templo.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_La serie "los momentos más duros" termina aquí. El estilo oscuro de este par también aunque habrá algunos momentos sueltos, pero nuestros héroes comenzarán a ganar a partir de este momento._

_Comenzamos a aproximarnos a la recta final. Aún habrá algunos capítulos con menos trama (de hecho, el próximo irá de ver que pasó con Janna y Tom así como algunas cosas que han pasado mientras Star estaba metida en este embrollo._

_Quien me ha leído sabe que me gustan los finales felices. Recordad las palabras del Padre Tiempo._

_Notas y referencias:_

_Star pasa de alguna manera por las fases de duelo de forma acelerada y revuelta debido al shock._

_A pesar de que no lo explicaron mucho, he aceptado el modelo de hilos de tiempo que de alguna manera tomaban en "Avengers. End Game". Este modelo es muy útil para explicar cosas, porque en un universo con viaje en el tiempo sin restricciones te pasarías el día intentando arreglar cosas si fuera posible. Haciendo que el pasado sea imposible de cambiar (aunque sí crear líneas de tiempo) es por tanto obligatorio aceptar las cosas ya ocurridas._

_Siento si me puse un poco pesado y espeso con la explicación. Pero es importante para el próximo capítulo. Spoliers: Habrá un viaje en el tiempo, se respetarán estas reglas, y a pesar de todo se arreglará algo muy importante. ¡No me he sacado un par de viajeras del tiempo de la manga para nada!_

_La resistencia a la magia oscura lo he tomado del capítulo cuando Glossarick va a la Alta Comisión mientras Star y Marco se quedan leyendo el capítulo de Eclipsa. Star no se ve afectada, y cuando Glossarick vuelve y le pregunta, Glossarick parece contento y sorprendido por la resistencia de Star a dicha magia, al revés que Marco que se ve afectado._

_Las tres veces que Marco estuvo en contacto con la magia oscura que Seth referencia son: El brazo monstruo. Las protecciones de magia oscura del libro de Eclipsa. El unicornio oscuro del final de la serie._

_La conversación dentro de la mente de Marco entre él y el brazo monstruo hace referencia al capítulo donde Star, Marco, Tom y Janna atraviesan el reino de la Magia, cuando Marco alucina y confiesa su amor por Star. En esa alucinación Marco parece discutir con sí mismo, y en un momento dice "No sabes lo que quieres" como enfadado. En mi universo, ese pensamiento venía del brazo monstruo, que como él mismo dijo, estaría todo el tiempo con él, encerrado en su subconsciente._

_Ocram es "Marco" al revés, y en el capítulo del cierre de Quest Buy, Janna muestra temporalmente unos reversos de Marco supuestamente malignos y los llama Ocram. El brazo monstruo toma esta idea de Janna._


	29. Truco y Trato

Las lágrimas regresaban por enésima vez. Star había perdido la noción del tiempo, allí en la cama.

Recordaba ya borrosamente como Eclipsa la había llevado al Templo, y con toda la suavidad de la que era posible, le pidió explicaciones. Star habló demasiado rápido y apelotonadamente, pero Eclipsa pareció comprenderlo todo.

A pesar del shock de Star, Eclipsa reaccionó tranquila. Quizás era su personalidad. Ya lo había visto antes, cuando los guerreros solarianos. Pero como Eclipsa argumentó, no estaban en situación de arreglarlo en ese momento, por grave que fuera la situación. Lo mejor que podían hacer es descansar y pensar con la cabeza fría más adelante.

Como si fuera una segunda madre, Eclipsa se quedó con ella en la habitación. A diferencia de Marco, se limitó a acompañarla, sentada en la silla donde antes estuvo Star leyendo el libro de exorcismos.

¡En maldito momento se le ocurrió dejarse llevar por la sed de venganza!. El precio que había pagado era altísimo. El más alto que se le podía ocurrir en este momento.

Aquel día que visitó al Padre Tiempo tras el "día de playa" de la pareja, Star creyó escuchar un comentario suyo justo cuando abandonaba el lugar, casi como si quisiera que no lo oyera. "Lástima que los peores momentos aún estén por delante".  
Estos debían ser estos momentos. No se le ocurría nada peor que esto.

Star intentaba relajarse para dejar descansar al cuerpo, pero su mente se negaba a dormir. Entraba recurremente en una recreación de las escenas ocurridas antes. Con su madre, con Marco, con Seth... como si estuviera condenada a vivirlos eternamente.

Sentía que había perdido todo lo que le daba apoyo en esta vida. Su madre y su novio y mejor amigo.

En cierto momento, comenzó a oir las voces de su padre.

\- ¿Donde está Star?  
\- En esa habitación... pero River... deberíamos hablar antes... - se oyó la voz de su madre... que debía ser Eclipsa  
\- Aparta, mujer... ¡Star necesita a su padre!  
\- ¡Espera!

Su padre abrió la puerta de un portazo, dando un vuelco a su corazón a pesar de que intuyó que iba a ocurrir. Su madre tenía razón... esos portazos son irritantes... al menos para los demás.

\- ¡Star! ¡Perdona que no estuviera aquí antes! ¡Lo siento tanto!  
\- Papá... - dijo Star con voz apagada y ojos llorosos... y se abrazaron

\- Sé lo mucho que apreciabas a Eclipsa y...  
\- ¡Eclipsa! ¿De qué hablas, papá?  
\- Globgor me dijo...

Tal y como River decía eso, Globgor apareció corriendo, extremadamente fatigado...

\- ¡Por Mewni!... River... ¡no se... como puedes correr así... con ese tamaño!  
\- ¿Se puede saber lo que le has contado, Globgor? - dijo Eclipsa que, por su ausencia de apelativos cariñosos, se notaba cierta severidad en su tono contra su pareja  
\- ¡Apenas pude empezar!... - aspiró profundamente para coger aliento - ¡En cuanto le dije que había una muerte... y que Seth te había secuestrado...!... ¡No me dejó acabar!

\- ¿Eclipsa no ha muerto? ¿Quien entonces...? - preguntó River  
\- ¡MAMÁ!  
\- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Star? ¡Tu madre está ahí mismo!  
\- ¡Esa no es mamá! ¡Es Eclipsa!  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Intercambiaron cuerpos para engañar a Seth... y luego...

A Star le costaba continuar. Las lágrimas regresaban otra vez...

\- Es verdad, River. - dijo Eclipsa  
\- ¡Tú! - se levantó enfadado River - ¿Qué magia oscura has hecho esta vez? ¿Qué le has metido a mi hija en la cabeza?

Como antes Star, River pensaba que se trataba de un engaño, broma o similar.

\- ¡Nada! ¡Es cierto! ¡Seth me secuestró! ¡Y nosotras intercambiamos cuerpos para ponerle una trampa!

Los ojos de River se humedecieron... Comenzaba a aceptar lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Cómo se te ocurrió semejante disparate! ¡Claro! ¡Mucho mejor que muera Moon a morir tú!  
\- ¡No es lo que crees! - protestó Eclipsa

\- ¡ ¡ FUE MI IDEA ! ! - gritó Star

River se detuvo

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confuso regresando con su hija  
\- ¡Yo tuve la culpa! ¡Fue mi idea! ¡Pero yo debí intercambiar con Eclipsa, no mamá!  
\- No... hija... No pienses eso... Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí es... ¡ese condenado lagarto!

Star asintió, pero miró al suelo derrotada, con intención de desplomarse una vez más en la cama.

\- ¡Hija! ¡Te prometo que se lo haremos pagar!  
\- ¡NO! ¡No intentes nada! ¡No conoces a ese lagarto!  
\- ¡Vamos hija! ¿Ahora te vas a acobardar? ¡Lo haremos juntos! ¡Tú, yo, y tu novio Marco! Como en los buenos tiempos.  
\- ¡Marco también ha caído!  
\- Eeeeee...

La cara de River quedó totalmente rota. No se esperaba eso.

\- ¡Intenté luchar contra él y por mi culpa Marco también se ha ido!

Eclipsa apoyó su mano en el hombro de River.

\- River... Sería mejor que dejes descansar a Star sola. Creo que necesitas estar al corriente de algunas cosas.  
\- SSSsssssí... Sí... Será lo mejor.

Y lentamente, salieron por la puerta y la cerraron delicadamente.

Algo dentro de Star despertó. Justo antes de que su padre apareciera pensó que había perdido todo cuanto le importaba. Pero ahora sabía que no era verdad.  
Y si no hacía nada, quizás aún podía perder más, así que salió a toda velocidad de la cama y corrió...

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! - gritó dando alcance a Eclipsa, Globgor y River  
\- Star...

Star se lanzó a su padre y volvió a abrazarlo.

\- Prométeme que no irás por Seth... ¡Prométemelo!  
\- No sé si...  
\- Te conozco, papá... Eres como yo... Sé que intentarás ir por él. Pero no puedo perderte también. No puedo...  
\- Tenemos que hacérselo pagar, Star.  
\- Está bien... pero no así... Juntos... Con toda la ayuda que podamos... Con un plan...

La voz de la razón de Marco parecía brotar de Star, ahora que él estaba ausente.

\- Prométemelo, papá...  
\- Está bien, hija... Te prometo que no iré por mi cuenta a por ese lagarto.  
\- Gracias, papá... Te quiero mucho.  
\- Yo también te quiero mucho, hija.

Star se acercó a Eclipsa y le susurró al oído.

\- No le dejeis sólo.

Y ambos, padre e hija, igualmente abatidos, se separaron otra vez.

Star entró en un estado entre vigilia y sueño, al principio más borroso, pero luego retornó al bucle y a algunos pensamientos autodestructivos, autoculpándose de todo.

Hasta que algo salió de ella.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

¡Sí! ¡Ella había tenido culpa de algunas cosas! No de todas, especialmente de las que no había podido preveer. No lo de su madre, por mucho que le doliese.  
Pero sí lo de Marco. Ella se había metido en ese embrollo por sí sola.  
Pero... ¿acaso no era demasiado pronto para rendirse? ¡No sabía nada sobre eso de que pudiera expulsar a Marco accidentalmente de su propio cuerpo! Quizás ese proceso era reversible a diferencia de lo ocurrido con su madre.

Y allí, autocompadeciéndose de si misma, no iba a arreglar nada.

Y luego estaba Seth. No podía enfrentarse a él cara a cara, pero como dijo Marco, podía ser con inteligencia. O con más apoyos quizás.

No era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación. Cuando la Meteora monstruosa atacó, descubrió que Marco había caído, y su madre estaba desaparecida.  
Aunque aquella vez parecía reversible y Star no había renunciado a creer que había una solución, y tenía el convencimiento de que todo tendría un final feliz gracias a la foto del día en la playa.

Aunque aquel suceso resultó ser un fraude de sí misma, enviándose la foto desde el futuro, (¿eso era un bucle cerrado?), ahora tenía la promesa del Padre Tiempo de un "final feliz". Sí... su madre se había ido... pero Marco quizás no. Quizás podría recuperarlo... Y ser hasta cierto punto felices, una vez derrotaran a Seth.

Miró el reloj y era suficientemente tarde para poder levantarse sin molestar. Se miró al espejo. Su mirada era horrible. Se puso unas gafas oscuras para disimular. Veía poco por ellas, pero era mejor así.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¿Star? - susurró la voz de Moon entreabriendo la puerta. Que Eclipsa tuviera su cuerpo hacía las cosas un poco más difíciles.  
\- Pasa.  
\- Star... ¿Estás bien?  
\- Algo mejor... pero lista para un nuevo día.  
\- No pasa nada si tienes que descansar... pero...  
\- No, no... No logro dormir así que es mejor así.  
\- Ok... Bueno... Esto... necesito tu ayuda con algo. No te molestaría, pero es importante.  
\- No, no. No pasa nada. Mientras... ya sabes... no haya más cuerpos y eso. Jaja.

Su intento de chiste pareció extremadamente inoportuno. Humor muy ácido para un momento amargo.

\- Afortunadamente no. No más muerte. Casi podría decirse que es lo contrario...  
\- Genial.

Eclipsa dirigió el paso, por los complejos pasillos del templo hacia una nueva habitación.

\- Tú primero - dijo Eclipsa

Cuando la abrió, Star se sorprendió. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una especie de terapia?

Estaban todos, menos Marco, claro, que la miraban con sonrisa melancólica.  
Tom, Janna, Globgor, River, Eclipsa, Meteora, Mariposa... ¿ ¡ Eclipsa ! ?

\- ¿Eclipsa? - preguntó confusa cuando alguien, con el cuerpo de Eclipsa estaba echada en una cama delante.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Miró que a su lado tenía a Eclipsa, con el cuerpo de Moon. Y allí había alguien con el cuerpo de Eclipsa...

\- ¿Mama?

Moon sonrió

\- ¡ ¡ MAMÁ ! !

Star se lanzó sin ningún tipo de cuidado sobre Moon, con el cuerpo de la reina de la oscuridad.

\- ¡ Creí que te había perdido ! - dijo mientras rompió a llorar... pero por primera vez en las últimas horas, de alegría.  
\- Lo sé, mi pequeña.  
\- Yo.. yo...  
\- Tranquila, Star... Sé lo importante. Pero ahora mismo... te agradecería que me dejaras espacio... Esto aún duele. - dijo mostrando su mano en el vientre.  
\- ¿Estás... bien?  
\- Duele... Mucho... y está infectada de magia oscura... Pero la magia sana hace milagros.

Star observó que las manos de su cuerpo estaban limpias. Tenían todo un barril de magia durada a su lado. Moon cogió entre sus manos unidas otro poco de magia y lo dejó caer en la herida, supurando magia oscura y cayendo en un segundo recipiente a los pies de la cama.

\- Me curaré.  
\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te moriste entre mis brazos!

Moon miró a las viajeras del tiempo y estar dirigió también su mirada buscando una respuesta.

\- Te dije que la experta en viajes temporales era Mariposa - dijo Meteora  
\- ¡Me dijiste que no podíais arreglarlo! - dijo dando un pequeño golpe amistoso a Meteora - ¡El pasado es inamovible! ¡Blablablablabla!  
\- ¡Lo es!  
\- Espera... No me digais que habeis robado una Moon a otra línea de tiempo...  
\- ¿Tentador, verdad? Se me pasó por la cabeza...  
\- ¡Meteora! - la reprendió su compañera -. No, no... no fue así... En realidad, la explicación de Meteora fue correcta.

* * *

Flashback de horas antes:

Star presionaba a Meteora para regresar en el tiempo.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme, o no? - preguntó Star enfadada  
\- Ojalá pudiera... pero no.  
\- ¡Bien!

Y Star desapareció tras un portal.

\- Juraría que es un portal a la dimensión del tiempo - dijo Marco -. Supongo que quiere una segunda opinión.  
\- Lo que he dicho es cierto. - insistió Meteora  
\- Entiéndelo... Está... asimilándolo...  
\- Ya... No puedo culparla.

El grupo quedó en silencio, esperando el retorno de Star por el portal abierto.

Meteora se centró en su compañera, que aún seguía en esa postura, tapándose la cara.

\- Mariposa... ¿Estás bien?

La chica no contestó, así que Meteora le separó las manos por la fuerza.

Mariposa no estaba llorando. En su lugar, estaba con los ojos cerrados, muy concentrada.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Para... ! ¡Estaba concentrada!  
\- ¡Deberías aprender a comunicarte mejor! No sé distinguir cuando estás concentrada o depre.  
\- Da igual... Estaba acabando... Esto... ¿Damos un paseo? - preguntó la humana.  
\- Sí... Será lo mejor.

Las chicas se alejaron y comenzaron a caminar por el laberíntico lugar. A fin de cuentas, a pesar de las diferencias de tiempo, el lugar era prácticamente el mismo donde Meteora había crecido y donde las dos juntas habían jugado muchas veces.

\- Esta línea de tiempo apesta... - dijo Meteora pegando una patada a una piedra, que se puso a dar golpes por las paredes.  
\- ¡No es necesario ponerse así de agresiva!  
\- ¡Glossarick nos la ha jugado!  
\- Mira... lo he estado pensando... - dijo Mariposa - ... y... puede... que no tiene por qué... Quiero decir... creo que podríamos salvar a Moon.  
\- Espera... ¿Tú también lo has pensado?  
\- EEeeehhh... ¿Seguro que pensamos en lo mismo? - dijo Mariposa extrañada  
\- Oh, vamos... Que Moon haya sido siempre un poco fría conmigo... y ya sabes... no puedo reprochárselo, por eso de la Heinous que fuí y tal... siempre ha sido cordial conmigo. Especialmente los últimos años. ¡Incluso me ha enseñado sus recetas! Me cae bien.  
\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Estoy hablando de rescatarla!  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya! Bueno... no te dije nada porque ya sabes...  
\- ¿Sé el qué?  
\- Para regresar desde otra línea temporal, que está fuera del protocolo... tendrás que hackear la unidad...  
\- ¡No pienso saltarme el protocolo! - protestó tu compañera  
\- MMMmmm - Meteora miró para varios lados sin entender bien -... ¿De qué estamos hablando entonces? ¡Porque no me digas que lo he explicado mal! Si ahora me dices que lo que creo más básico de las líneas de tiempo está mal... ¡me pego un tiro! ¡Qué tuve que repetir el curso cinco veces!  
\- No, no, no... Lo que le dijiste a Star es totalmente correcto.  
\- Menos mal... Entonces... ¿De qué estamos hablando?  
\- De salvar a Moon... con un bucle cerrado...

Meteora se quedó mirando escéptica a su compañera

\- ¡Vimos a Moon morir! ¿Cómo se puede arreglar esto sin cambiar ese pasado? Que pretendes... ¿neuralizarlos a todos e incluso a nosotras mismas para convencernos de que ocurrió? No creo que funcione.  
\- No, no... Pero y si... ¿Y si lo que vimos no fue lo que creímos que vimos?  
\- Eeeeeeh... Creo que fue bastante evidente...

Mariposa dió unas hojas a Meteora y señaló.

\- Espera pero ¿no quedamos que no servía...?

Y Mariposa señaló otro texto...

\- Ummm... Ok pero entonces...

Mariposa volvió a señalar otro párrafo.

\- ¡Vaya!... Ya veo por donde vas. Pero... ¿Y si nos equivocamos?  
\- Pues habremos abierto el bucle y habremos suspendido nuestro examen... pero también habremos dejado esta línea de tiempo atras... ¿No era lo que querías?  
\- ¡Hagámoslo! - dijo entusiasmada  
\- Sólo hay un problema... No tenemos magia para la máquina.  
\- Es verdad...  
\- Pero creo que sé donde tenemos. Por lo que les he oído, el antiguo santurario está destrozado, pero entre los restos, sumergido, debe quedar algo de esa magia desactivada.  
\- Ah... no... ¡Nada de inmersiones! ¡La última vez que hicimos algo así casi me ahogo!  
\- No tenemos muchas más elecciones, Meteora.  
\- Ok... Pero sí sabemos donde hay más magia.  
\- Pero los Ponyhead la necesitan...  
\- No me refería a ellas

Mariposa se quedó pensativa intentando saber a que se refería su compañera. La cara de "la vamos a liar" de Meteora le dió la pista que necesitaba.  
\- ¡Oh, no!  
\- ¡Oh, sí!

* * *

\- ¡POR LA HOOOORDAAAAA!

Las chicas corrían a toda velocidad, Mariposa con un cubo lleno de magia y Meteora con un barril en cada brazo. Detrás, un grupo de soldados solarianos levitaban lanzándoles rayos de magia azul.

\- ¡Esto no es "Multiverso de Warcraft"! ¡Esto no es un videojuego y esos soldados solarianos no son hologramas! - gritó Mariposa  
\- ¿Mola, eh? ¡Es como el modo "hardcore lethal - game of flags"! ¡Una sola vida y sin posibilidad de pausa!

Un puñado de guerreros les seguían levitando lanzándoles rayos de energía.

\- ¡Esto no es divertido! ¡Aaaaaah!

\- ¡Mariposa!

Uno de los soldados solarianos la había alcanzado y ahora estaba tirada en el suelo. La comenzaban a rodear con muy malas intenciones.

Meteora les lanzó unas rocas.

\- ¡Teneis suerte de que no tenga magia! ¡Si no, os ibais a enterar!

Sus amenazas vacías llamó la atención de uno de los soldados, que le lanzó otro rayo, golpeando sus barriles, cayendo al suelo y desperdigando su contenido.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Acabas de desperdiciar un montón de magia! ... Magia...

Meteora se dió cuenta que precísamente era eso lo que necesitaban...

Se lanzó con una ágil voltereta, y rodó por el charco de magia.

\- ¡Os vais a enterar! - dijo mientras su voz se volvía grave mientras crecía, se volvía mucho más musculosa y adoptaba una forma gigante muy parecida a cuando atacó Mewni.

\- Oh, oh... - dijo entonando uno de los solarianos - ¡Corred!

\- ¡OS APLASTARÉ, MALDITAS CUCARACHAS!

La escena se repetía, sólo que en dirección inversa. Meteora gigante perseguía a los solarianos, que volaban tan rápido como podían huyendo del monstruo.

Unos minutos más tarde...

\- ¡Corre Mariposa! - dijo Meteora otra vez con su cuerpo normal. Toda la magia se había evaporado.

Meteora logró correr con éxito hacia los depósitos de magia de los solarianos, repitiendo la secuencia. Así, un par de veces más.

\- ¡No puedo más! - gritó la humana, la única sin superpoderes, que corría cada vez más agotada.  
\- Ooookeeyy... - dijo agarrando a su compañera y subiéndola a su espalda.

Mariposa notó que su compañera tenía un comportamiento extraño... Parecía que estaba dando vueltas sin buscar realmente una ruta de escape..

\- Espera... Lo de la persecución... ¿lo estás haciendo a posta?  
\- Eeeeeh... ¿Desde la segunda vez?  
\- ¿QUEEEEÉ? ¡Podrían matarnos en cualquier momento!  
\- ¡Reconoce que tiene su punto divertido!  
\- ¡No!  
\- Espera... Nos falta banda sonora... - dijo Meteora buscando en su móvil "Yakety Sax", y la canción comenzó a sonar.  
\- ¿En serio Meteora? Estás loca. - dijo Mariposa... aunque no pudo evitar comenzar a sonreir  
\- ¡SE ESTÁN BURLANDO DE NOSOTROS! - gritaron los solarianos persiguiéndolos con más fuerza.

* * *

\- ¿Estáis... hablando en serio? - preguntó Tom  
\- Sí - respondió Mariposa con cara cansada - Meteora no paró hasta que terminó la canción.  
\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAaaaa... - estalló en risas Globgor  
\- ¡Globi!  
\- Oh, vamos cariño. ¡Está claro que nuestra hija ha heredado mi sentido del humor!  
\- Eso parece... - respondió Eclipsa con preocupación  
\- ¡Gracias por tu apoyo papá! Fuiste mi inspiración. Recordé las historias que me contabas de cuando perseguías mewmanos para comértelos y de lo mucho que te divertías.

La cara de Globgor cambió y se puso colorado como un tomate.

\- ¡Era un chiste, papá!  
\- Ah. Jaja - dijo poco convencido  
\- Definitivamente, ha heredado el sentido de humor de su padre - agregó Eclipsa

* * *

\- ¿Donde se han metido? ¡Esta vez las hemos perdido! - dijo uno de los solarianos, mientras las chicas estaban escondidas en un matorral.  
\- ¡Dejad que se vayan! - gritó el que parecía el jefe del grupo  
\- Pero la magia...  
\- Hemos gastado más magia en persecuciones de la que se están llevando  
\- Ok... Y que le decimos a Mina.  
\- Pues que los guerreros se han equivocado y han bebido otro tanque pensando que era cerveza...  
\- ¿Crees que colará?  
\- Ya ha pasado dos veces... por una más...

* * *

\- Increible  
\- Es un hecho conocido que los guerreros solarianos son mentalmente inestables - dijo Moon  
\- Querras decir que se vuelven tontos, mamá.

Su madre afirmó con la cabeza

\- Bueno... El caso es que tras obtener un tanque con magia, y un rato con modificaciones en nuestra máquina...  
\- ¡Cinco horas! - protestó Meteora  
\- Ok... Cinco horas, partimos hacia la dimensión de Seth en el pasado. Estuvimos camufladas hasta que Seth atacó a Moon, se fué por el portal y cerraste el ojo. En ese momento, nosotras aparecimos... ¡e hicimos un poco de trampa!  
\- El hechizo de clonación - explicó Meteora  
\- ¿Qué? Pero dijisteis que no servía con personas.  
\- Funcionar sí funciona. Pero los clones son básicamente tontos. No saben hablar... ¿Recuerdas a Moon que hablara cuando la rescataste?

Star no necesitaba esforzarse para recordar cada segundo. Aquello se le quedaría grabado para siempre, incluso aunque fuera una elaborada mentira.

\- No... Las heridas eran tan graves que no podía hablar...  
\- Se me ocurrió la idea cuando leí esto... - dijo Mariposa entregando la hoja del hechizo a Star, que procedió a leerlo  
\- Cuando el hechizo finaliza su efecto, el clon se mineraliza y convierte en polvo en cuestión de segundos. - leyó Star  
\- Demasiado parecido a lo que vimos, ¿no creeis? Cuando lo leí, estaba segura de que pegamos el cambiazo en el futuro.  
\- ¡Clonasteis a mi madre!  
\- Servidora - dijo Meteora levantando la mano - La magia es lo mío.

* * *

\- Ok... Tranquila, Moon... pronto estaremos en casa - dijo a la exreina que estaba casi desmayada de dolor, conteniendo la herida con unas vendas que llevaban las jóvenes.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Déjame los mandos, Meteora!  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No es momento para entrenamientos! Eres una nefasta conductora...  
\- ¡No es eso! ¡Se nos olvida algo!  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- ¡Déjame conducir!  
\- ¡Yiiizzzz! ¡Que tocapelotas eres a veces! Hala... Toma los mandos... ¿Contenta?  
\- ¡No es lo que crees!

Mariposa puso la nave en modo manual, y estableció la ruta por encima del clon a alta velocidad, levantando un montón de polvo y saltando en el tiempo

\- No se nos ha olvidado nada, ¿verdad? Sólo querías conducir.  
\- No... Era el polvo transmorfidiano. ¡Tenía que levantarlo! ¿Cómo si no habría podido Star crear su portal?  
\- Ooookeyyyy... Pon el modo de retorno automático.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Los Diaz? ¡Soy totalmente capaz de pilotar hasta el templo por mí misma!  
\- Cada vez que conduces la lías.  
\- No es verdad  
\- Sí lo es.  
\- ¡No es verdad!  
\- Lo es.  
\- ¡NO! - dijo activando un portal espacial a Echo Creek... O eso pensaba

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? - preguntó confusa Star  
\- Que Mariposa la cagó, como siempre.  
\- ¡Los indicadores decían que era Echo Creek!  
\- Las dos sabemos que eso no era Echo Creek

Las dos chicas del futuro se retorcieron de asco

\- ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Donde acabasteis?  
\- No lo tengo claro - dijo Mariposa - Tan pronto saltamos allí usé el retorno automático y regresamos a casa de los Diaz... Tuvimos que... esto... limpiar bastante el garaje...  
\- Desconozco la dimensión donde estuvimos - dijo Meteora - pero era como el zurullo de un demonio gigante. ¡Te lo digo en serio! ¡Lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida!

Tom y Janna se miraron y comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas...

\- Jajaja... - rió falsamente Meteora -. Muy gracioso reiros a nuestra cuenta.  
\- No, no... No es eso... - intentó disculparse Tom  
\- No estropees el final, Tom... Ya habeis terminado vuestra historia, ¿verdad? - dijo Janna - Pues ahora dejadme a mí... Ahora os contaremos que hemos estado haciendo Tom y yo...

* * *

\- Ese creador... Encuéntralo. Pídele que le quite los poderes, que te dé un arma o te revele su vulnerabilidad. - reclamaba Star enfadada  
\- ¡No tengo ni idea de como encontrarlo! - se quejó Tom  
\- ¡Arréglatelas! ¡Me lo debes!  
\- Yo...

Era demasiado duro para Star... Le pedía demasiado, pero no sabía decirle que no, justo en este momento.

Tom dudó... demasiado. Janna apareció de la nada (como siempre) para sacarle de aquel momento incómodo de la peor forma posible.

\- No te preocupes, Star. Tú descansa. Yo le ayudaré. - dijo la terrestre con todo convencimiento  
\- Gracias... - dijo marchándose con los brazos en cruz, cabizbaja y seguida por Marco

\- ¿Para qué le has dicho eso? ¡No tengo ni idea de por donde empezar!  
\- ¡Oh, vamos Tom! Eres un demonio. Debes tener contactos y eso.  
\- ¿En la Tierra? ¡Se cuentan con los dedos de la mano! Seguro que tú conoces más gente... rarita, como el Neddles ese de los gorros.  
\- Oye... No te pongas en plan negativo. Se notaba de sobra que conocías la Tierra cuando viniste aquí por primera vez, mucho más que Star.  
\- Ya... ¡pero no del inframundo! A veces he venido a conciertos y cosas así. Pero nada demoníaco. Ya sabes... los demonios de Mewni y la Tierra no se llevan bien. ¿Por qué te crees que me mudo a la superficie?  
\- En fin... Supongo que todo depende de mí..

* * *

Tiempo despues, Tom y Janna había caminado nuevamente entre las calles menos recomendables de la zona humana, entrado en lo que parecía un local ruinoso, subido a un montacargas, bajado un montón de pisos a un extraño subterráneo...

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? - preguntó Tom  
\- Cuentan que durante la guerra fría, un loco adinerado quiso construirse el mejor refugio de Echo Creek por si ocurría una guerra nuclear, pero por un accidente, él y sus empleados murieron todos en un incendio en este lugar.  
\- Yiiiiizzz... ¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?  
\- Pedir ayuda a unos amigos.

* ¿Amigos? ¿Aquí? - se preguntó extrañado el mediodemonio

Llegaron a una puerta metálica, que parecía más una mampara de protección de un submarino, y con un par de cascotes, comenzó a golpear el metal en diferentes partes de la puerta.

\- BONG TING TING TING TING... BONG TING TING TING TING... BONG BONG TING TING TING...

Una pestaña a la altura de los ojos se deslizó y alguien con unos ojos rojos apareció por ella.

\- ¡QUIEN ES! - preguntó con voz grave y amenazadora.  
\- Me llamo Janna. Soy amiga de Bernardo Dientes Largos... ¿Está por aquí?  
\- ¡Un momento!

Al cabo de un minuto abrieron la puerta. Los ojos rojos pertenecían a un Goblin con aspecto demoniaco pero muy pequeño, que tenía que subirse a una escalera.

\- Bernardo está... - dijo con voz chillona - Ejem... Perdón... - aspiró algo de una pipa y repitió con voz grave - BERNARDO ESTÁ DENTRO.  
\- Gracias.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo en rampa aún más hacia las profundidades, mientras comenzaba a sonar una música heavy

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?  
\- Los mejores antros están en el subsuelo... Lo llaman "El otro inframundo"

Cuando llegó a la entrada, Tom entendió por qué.

Lo que había aquí, perfectamente podría estar en su casa, la del inframundo. Esqueletos, demonios de todo tipo, criaturas extrañas y otros humanoides, algunos de apariencia totalmente humana (aunque Tom no habría sabido decirlo si lo eran) estaban todos en una pista de baile. Lo cierto es que Tom se sintió como en casa.

\- No tenía ni idea de que Echo Creek tuviera sitios como este.  
\- Es bastante exclusivo...

\- ¡JANNA! ¡Tía! ¡Pensé que no volvería a verte! - dijo un esqueleto que salió de entre la multitud, con dientes de vampiro y una melena que le daba un aspecto rockero  
\- Hola, Bernardo...

La humana y el esqueleto chocaron las manos y luego las echaron para atrás

\- PSSSSSTTT... - dijeron los dos a la vez  
\- ¿Qué... diablos ha sido eso? - preguntó Tom  
\- ¿No conoces "el príncipe de Bel Air"? - preguntó el esqueleto  
\- Bernardo la palmó en los 90... En cierta manera se ha quedado anclado allí.  
\- ¡Eran los mejores años! Esto... Así que... Vienes acompañada...  
\- Sé que me dijiste que viniera sola...pero...  
\- Tía... ya sabes que en la Tierra estas cosas... bueno... son como un poco ilegales y eso... Tenemos que mantener el perfíl bajo.  
\- Tranquilo. Tom es de fiar. - dijo Janna

\- Encantado - dijo Tom ofreciendo su mano. El esqueleto chocó la suya y repitió el saludo de antes... que no fue correspondido.  
\- Vivo en este siglo, ¿sabes? - dijo Tom poco empático con el comportamiento del esqueleto

Justo cuando dijo eso, la música había cambiado, y comenzó a sonar una horrible lleno de acordes disonantes

\- ¡Oh, no!  
\- Wow... ¡Qué desafine!  
\- Sí, bueno... Es la hora de los critters. A ellos les encanta estos chirridos.  
\- Janna... ¿Ese no es Oskar?  
\- ¿Le conoceis? - preguntó el esqueleto - Se hace llamar "Grayson"  
\- Es un chico de la escuela... Y se apellida Greason. En fin... Casi mejor que vayamos al pasillo...

\- Sí... definitivamente soy de otro estilo de música - dijo Tom  
\- Le encanta Love Sentence. - expuso la terrestre  
\- ¿Qué? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJajajajajaja...  
\- ¡Love Sentence no tiene nada de malo! - protestó Tom  
\- No sabía que te gustaran tan tiernecitos, picarona. - bromeó el esqueleto  
\- Pero es medio demonio. - agregó Janna  
\- Tienes razón... no puedo competir con eso.

\- Espera... ¿Vosotros dos erais... algo?  
\- Salimos un tiempo. - dijo la chica - Nos conocimos en un viaje interdimensional que organizó Star.  
\- ¡Aún no sé porqué dejaste de verme, tía!  
\- Empecé a tener anemia.  
\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?  
\- Bernardo... ¡Me chupabas la sangre!  
\- ¡No es verdad!  
\- ¡Pero si hasta me salieron colmillos!  
\- Aaaaaaah... Así que te diste cuenta...  
\- Tu mote es "Dientes Largos"  
\- Vale, oye.. ¿Qué quieres que le haga? Aunque ya sólo sea un esqueleto, a veces tengo hambre. Y siempre estás tan apetitosa...  
\- Buen intento de ligue, pero hoy es un mal día - respondió Janna  
\- O sea, que eres un vampiro - preguntó Tom  
\- No, no, no... Soy un esqueleto, ¿no es evidente? Pero era un vampiro, antes de que me matase uno de esos cazavampiros. Por suerte, no maté a nadie. Supongo que era demasiado bueno para acabar en el inframundo. Un demonio me sacó del purgatorio y... Es una larga historia.  
\- Pero sabes donde se mueven y eso.  
\- Claro... Todo el mundo por aquí lo sabe pero... ¿por qué lo preguntais?  
\- Queremos localizar al creador de una especie de supervampiro lagarto.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Mal rollo, tía! ¡MUY MAL ROLLO!  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Tom  
\- Tú deberías saberlo mejor que ella. ¡Eres medio demonio! ¡Ya sabes que pasa con los demonios por aquí!  
\- Él es de Mewni - dijo Janna  
\- Aaaaaaah... Eso explica ciertas cosas... Ok, ok... Mira... lo primero de todo, si hablas con demonios de por aquí, no les hables de tus gustos musicales.  
\- ¡Hey!  
\- Te lo digo en serio. Los demonios por aquí suelen ser duros... Te cargarás la reputación al instante...  
\- ¿Pero qué pasa con los demonios, Bernardo? - insistió Janna  
\- Pasa que hay muy mal rollito entre ellos. Forman... clanes... Un lider... favores... promesas de fidelidad... ese tipo de cosas.  
\- Suena a mafia.  
\- Sí... Es casi lo mismo. Y ya sabes... gente como yo necesita un chute de magia demoniaca de vez en cuando para no regresar allí abajo, así que nos afiliamos a alguno de ellos. Yo estoy con Baco... Ese tipo de allí. - dijo señalando a un tipo con aspecto de sátiro gigante  
\- ¿Baco? ¿Cómo el dios griego?  
\- Oh... sí... Es él mismo... ¡Todos los años nos cuenta la historia de como los engañó a todos para que pusiera el vino para sus fiestas!... Dentro de lo que hay por aquí, es de lo mejorcito. Mientras vayas en plan guay, el tío se enrolla...  
\- ¿Es un demonio puro? Creí que no estaban autorizados en la superficie - preguntó Tom  
\- Esa es la cuestión. No lo están. Es un demonio rebelde...  
\- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con los vampiros? - preguntó Janna  
\- Los humanos han cazado a los vampiros hasta casi llevarlos a la extinción. ¡Que me lo digan a mí! El caso es que los restantes se han ido plegando a grupos entorno a demonios poderosos que mantengan alejados a los cazadores. Y los de por aquí tienen un mal rollo que te cagas. No se quien será el demonio que está detrás, pero debe ser un borde total visto como se comportan todos ellos.  
\- Bueno... Sólo necesitamos encontrar al creador del tipo que nos da problemas.  
\- Ni idea, pero sigue mi consejo, Janna... No te metas allí... ¿Por qué no se lo dejas a tu amigo? - dijo señalando a Tom  
\- ¿Por qué yo?  
\- Porque como demonio... o medio demonio, te respetarán... siempre que evites al jefe demonio, claro... Ese podría tomárselo a mal.  
\- Ok... Veremos lo que podemos hacer... ¿Nos das la dirección?  
\- Claro... pero... tiene un precio.  
\- ¿Todos tus "amigos" te cobran? - susurró Tom a Janna  
\- Sigo anémica.  
\- No hay problema... Aquí tu amigo puede darme un chute de energía demoniaca, ¿a que sí?  
\- Ok... ok... ok... Ya sabía yo que al salir con Janna acabaría pagando el pato.

Tom invocó la energía del inframundo, como cuando resucitó a Mackie Hand, y la concentró en el esqueleto.

\- ¡YYAAAAAAAA! ¡ESO ES UN CHUTE DEL BUENO! ¡LÁRGATE DEL ESCENARIO, "GRAYSON"! ¡QUEREMOS MÚSICA DE VERDAD! - dijo el esqueleto prendido en llamas verdes perdiéndose entre la multitud.

* * *

\- ¡No vas a venir, Janna!  
\- Claro que voy a ir... Sin mí te acobardarás a la mínima.  
\- ¡Ya oíste a tu amigo! ¡Sólo demonios!  
\- ¡Yo también soy medio demonio!  
\- ¿Cuantas veces te lo hemos dicho, Janna? ¡No funciona así!  
\- Ok... Pues tú dirás... ¿Te tengo que vender el alma o algo para obtener poderes?  
\- ¡No puedo convertirte en demonio!  
\- Pues voy como humana. Fin de la discusión  
\- UUUUUUGGGG...

Tom pasó de estar enfadado a pensativo

\- Espera... quizás... sí haya una manera de darte poderes...

Tom y Janna fueron a su nueva casa en el barrio. Allí destapó un bote. Dentro del tarro aparentemente de cristal, había un ser diminuto, como una llama enfurruñada.

\- ¿Qué es eso?  
\- Un espíritu demoniaco de ira.  
\- Y cual es la idea... ¿Introducirlo dentro de mí?  
\- Exáctamente eso.  
\- ¡Me gusta!  
\- ¡Tómatelo en serio, Janna! Este... pequeñín estuvo dentro de mí. ¡Para sacarlo tuve que someterme a un dolorosísimo exorcismo! Tengo cientos de estos espíritus dentro, pero forman parte de mi herencia. Para tí... esto te irá comiendo poco a poco... Te irás volviendo más y más irascible hasta que te consuma por completo.  
\- ¿A cambio de poderes? Parece un trato justo.  
\- En serio, Janna. Cuando acabemos te tendrás que someter a un exorcismo... ¡y dolerá horrores! ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

Antes de que pudiera acabar su pregunta, Janna había abierto el bote y tapado con su boca.

\- No importa... - dijo con cara de indiferencia  
\- Ok... ¡Está hecho! ¡Ahora soy medio demonio!  
\- No exáctamente... Sólo tienes poderes demoniacos... pero esperemos que de el pego a esos tipos.  
\- Vamos.

* * *

Esta vez... fue mucho peor para Tom. El lugar era una cueva, en las afueras de Echo Creek, que nuevamente se hundía en las profundidades. Durante más de media hora, los chicos fueron desdenciendo más y más.

De vez en cuando, Tom creía haber visto algunas sombras moviéndose a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué una antorcha, Janna? ¡Tenemos linternas eléctricas!  
\- El fuego puede ser útil para más cosas.  
\- ¡Pero la llama se mueve demasiado! No sé si es ella o es que realmente hay alguien por aquí.  
\- Para ser medio-demonio eres un gallina.  
\- ¡No tengo miedo! Lo que pasa es que tengo sentido común. Nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo.  
\- En la del murciélago querrás decir. - bromeó la terrestre  
\- ¡Te lo digo en serio! ¿Te crees que lo de los clanes que te dijo tu amigo es mentira? ¡En el inframundo de Mewni también era así! De hecho, podría volver a serlo. Una de las cosas que más le preocupaba a mi madre es que con la fusión, varios clanes dejaran de serle leales y se pasaran a algún bando terrestre.  
\- ¿Y?  
\- Bueno... nadie se fía de los terrestres. Prefieren seguir como están. Pero eso no es lo importante... lo que quiero decir es que...

\- ¡HUMAAAAAANOOOOO! - sonó a su alrededor  
\- ¿LO HAS OIDO? ¡DIME QUE LO HAS OIDO! - dijo Tom histéricamente  
\- Sí... Vamos por buen camino. - dijo Janna más decidida y aprentando el paso hacia el interior.  
\- ¿Te has vuelto loca?  
\- ¡HUELE A SANGRE! - sonó una voz diferente  
\- ¡OIGO SU CORAZÓN!  
\- ¡SANGRE VIIIIRGEEEEN!  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Eso ha sido una grosería! - protestó Janna - ¡Mostraros!  
\- ¡DEEEENTROOO!

De repente las paredes de piedra comenzaron a moverse, mostrando que en realidad eran figuras camufladas que luego se movieron a velocidad tremenda, convirtiéndose en sombras que se perdieron por un pasillo.

\- Parece que estamos entrando... Prepara tus encantos, señor del inframundo - picó Janna a Tom

Al entrar, por fin pudieron notar las figuras vampíricas que les habían estado observando. En realidad, no eran muy diferentes a su gran tataratatara... lo que sea abuelo de Tom, Relicor, solo que no llevaban ropa visible, usaban sus alas como cobertura de su cuerpo y la mayor parte eran de ojos rojos o amarillos.

\- Es... un placer conoceros. No queremos molestar. Sólo tenemos un asuntillo que nos gustaría resolver. - dijo Tom

Uno de ellos, algo más grande e imponente, que parecía más una gárgola que un vampiro, se adelantó.

\- ¿Por qué habríamos de ayudaros?  
\- MMmmmmm... ¿He oído que respetais a los demonios? - dijo apuntando a sus cuernos  
\- Hmhmhmhmhm - carraspeó en una especie de risa... Un montón de voces lo acompañó. Sus risas sonaban más como jadeos.  
\- Ya somos fieles a un demonio. No necesitamos más.  
\- Me parece bien. Nosotros sólo queremos información.  
\- ¿Y has traído a la chica como prenda?  
\- No soy ninguna chica... También soy medio demonio.  
\- No lo pareces. No hueles como un demonio. Todo tu cuerpo exuda humanidad.

Mientras el lider decía eso, los vampiros alrededor comenzaban a avanzar amenazadoramente contra ellos.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Respetad el espacio!  
\- Sois vosotros los que habeis entrado en nuestra casa sin ser invitados.

Un vampiro tocó la piel de Janna

El cuerpo de Janna se prendió igual que cuando Tom se enfada.

\- ¡LAS MANOS QUIETAS! - dijo con voz demoniaca

\- Vaya, vaya... Parece que la chica sí tiene algo de demonio despues de todo.

Los vampiros comenzaron a volver sobre sus pasos guardando las distancias otra vez.

\- ¿Respondereis ahora?  
\- No. Sólo somos fieles a un demonio. Dad la vuelta antes de que despierte, u os arrepentireis de haber venido

Tom suspiró.

\- Ok... ¿Si no hablaríais con un demonio...

Tom se transformó de una forma que Janna jamás había visto... o al menos podía recordar.

\- ... qué tal con un compañero vampiro?

Las voces entre los demonios sonaron confusas. Unos enfadados, otros extrañados.

\- HÍBRIDO.

\- Está bien... Qué quieres...  
\- Buscamos al creador de un vampiro reptíl llamado Seth.

\- QUIEN LO BUSCA - dijo una voz profunda y aterradora al final de la habitación, desde las sombras.

Al oir esa voz, los vampiros se apartaron, se arrodillaron y bajaron su cabeza.

\- Yo  
\- ¿Y QUIEN ERES TÚ PARA CREERTE DIGNO DE PODER PREGUNTARNOS ALGO?  
\- ¿Demonio? ¿Vampiro? ¿No son credenciales suficientes?  
\- NO  
\- ¿Y qué tal príncipe del inframundo?  
\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡UN BASTARDO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!  
\- ¡Oye! ¿A quien llamas bastardo? ¡Soy Tom Lucitor y soy de verdad heredero del inframundo!  
\- ¿LUCITOR? ¡HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO OÍA ESE NOMBRE POR AQUÍ!

Y por fin, la figura comenzó a salir de las sombras. Fue cuando se apreció que estaba en alguna zona con un suelo profundo, porque a medida que se acercaba, la figura crecía y crecía como si de Globgor se tratara. Más grande quizás.

\- Oh, boy.  
\- ¡LOS MEWMANOS COMO TÚ NO CAEN BIEN EN NUESTRO INFRAMUNDO!  
\- Eeeeeeh  
\- POR SUERTE PARA TÍ, YO SOY UN DEMONIO REBELDE. PUEDES LLAMARME MEPHISTO.  
\- Encantado... supongo.  
\- ¿QUE QUEREIS DE SETH?  
\- Buscábamos a su creador.  
\- LO HABEIS ENCONTRADO. SOY YO.  
\- Genial, genial - dijo Janna quitando la palabra a su compañero - ¿Podemos preguntar porqué le convertiste en vampiro?  
\- HICIMOS UN TRATO.  
\- Ok... ¿Y cual sería tu precio para quitarle los poderes?  
\- NO ME INTERESA.  
\- Te acabo de ofrecer un cheque en blanco. ¿O es que no te interesan hacer más tratos?  
\- NADA DE LO QUE TENGAIS ESTÁ A LA ALTURA.  
\- ¿Estás... totalmente seguro?

El demonio sólo respondió con silencio.

\- Supongo que te interesará saber que tu creación está jugando con fuerzas que podrían destruir la dimensión e incluso el multiverso, lo que incluye este lugar.  
\- ESTOY AL TANTO DE TODO LO QUE HACE SETH  
\- Ok... Gracias por su tiempo. - dijo Tom tirando de Janna, y luego susurró a su oído - ¿No te das cuenta? Trabaja para él.

Cuando Janna dió un paso atrás, el demonio pegó un golpetazo con su pié haciendo temblar toda la cueva.

\- DE AQUÍ NO SE VA NADIE HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA.

Los chicos se pararo en seco

\- A TÍ, LUCITOR, POR HONOR A TU FAMILIA, TE DEJARÉ MARCHAR... ESTA VEZ... PERO TÚ... HUMANA... ¿CREÍAS QUE PODÍAS ENTRAR POR AQUÍ COMO SI NADA Y SALIR INDEMNE?  
\- No soy humana... - dijo Janna tirándose un farol.

El demonio hizo un gesto, y el demonio dentro de Janna atravesó su cuerpo como si fuera de aire y fue a las manos de Mephisto para luego aplastarlo y hacerlo desaparecer.

\- SÍ... SÍ LO ERES

\- ¡HUMAAAANAAAAAA! - comenzaron a gritar los vampiros.

Janna comenzó a sentir miedo por fin cuando estos comenzaron a ganar terreno igual que la primera vez.

\- ¡Todos quietos! ¡Tengo... armas! - dijo dejando caer su chaleco, mostrando que tenía un montón de cosas bajo él

\- ¿AGUA BENDITA? ¿AJO? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡QUÉ CLICHÉ!

\- ¡También tengo crucifijos! ¿No?

Janna apretó un pulsador, y todos los crucifijos comenzaron a iluminar luz violeta.

Los vampiros retrocedieron con aullidos ahogados.

\- ¡LUZ!

\- ¡Corre! - gritó Janna a Tom, y los dos huyeron por la gruta

\- ¡VAMOS! ¡ID TRAS ELLOS!  
\- ¡LUZ! ¡QUEMA! - se quejaron sus secuaces  
\- ¡INÚTILES! - gritó el demonio que comenzó a correr detrás de los dos chicos.

\- ¡Es demasiado rápido! - dijo Janna, que se tiró encima de Tom y gritó - ¡Vuela!

Tom tenía ganas de quejarse, pero la situación no dejaba margen para nada más que la huída

\- ¡Ese tipo se transforma! - se quejó la terrestre, al ver como el demonio que les perseguía adoptaba otras formas animalescas, igualmente monstruosas y gigantes, a medida que les perseguía por el laberíntico subterráneo.

Tom voló como pocas veces más rápido había hecho antes. En apenas un minuto lleno de vueltas recorrió lo que antes les había llevado tant tiempo.

\- ¡La salída!

Tan pronto como los dos chicos volaron al exterior, el demonio los atrapó con una sola mano

\- ¡OS TENGO!

El demonio los miró sádicamente con cara de ir a comerlos. Pero de repente el demonio cambió de cara. Una cara extraña y dolorida.

Tanto que abrió la mano, haciendo que ambos huyeran. Y mientras se alejaban, el demonio emitió un ahullido terrorífico, como el de un hombre lobo gigante que acabara de perder a su amada.

* * *

\- Wow... Menuda historia. - dijo Star

\- ¿Pero por qué los vampiros huyeron de la luz? - repuntó Globgor confuso.  
\- No es luz normal. Es luz ultravioleta. En algunas películas son sensibles a ellas... Me llevé todo lo que se dice que funciona contra ellos. - respondió Janna  
\- ¿Ultravioleta? - preguntó Moon - ¿Qué tiene que ver el color?  
\- El ultraviolenta no se puede ver, mamá... Por eso lo llaman ultra.  
\- ¿Luz que no se puede ver? ¡Eso no es luz!  
\- Luz... radiación electromagnética... ¿Qué más da? Es una luz más energética que la normal que no podemos ver, la que nos pone la piel morena...  
\- Y eso lo aprendiste en la escuela.. - dijo con mirada pícara  
\- Ya veo... Sí que lo sabías, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Ves, Star, como aprendes cosas en la escuela? Te vendría bien continuarla... - dijo dándole caricias en su mano  
\- Definitívamente, eres mi madre... - dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco - Pero lo que no he pillado es ¿qué le había pasado al demonio? - preguntó Star

Ambos chicos se miraron una vez más y se pusieron a reir. Star no comprendía.

\- ¿No es evidente, Star? - dijo Mariposa avergonzada  
\- De todos los lugares en los que podías saltar, ¡tenías que hacerlo al ojete de un demonio gigante! - protestó Meteora dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro  
\- ¿Y cómo querías que lo supiera? ¡No es que los culos de demonio salgan en los mapas precísamente! ¿Qué probabilidades hay que hacer algo así por azar?

Janna y Tom reían aún con más fuerza ante la absurda conversación de las chicas del futuro.

\- Oh. OOoooOOOOOOOOoooh. - dijo Star al entenderlo - Eso suena... doloroso... PPPfffff... Jajajaja...  
Gracias. Chicos... por devolverme algo de ánimo - dijo la exprincesa  
\- Bueno... Tu madre ya está aquí. Lo peor ya ha pasado, ¿no?  
\- Aún no están al tanto de todo - dijo Eclipsa con el cuerpo de Moon  
\- ¿Al tanto de qué?  
\- De Marco.

Aquella respuesta dejó a los chicos fríos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Star suspiró... y comenzó su relato...

* * *

El espíritu de aventura e incluso comedia de los dos primeros relatos contrastó con los minutos de la desgarradora narración de Star

\- Así que es posible que haya hecho un exorcismo inverso... - dijo Star con los ojos húmeros otra vez - ¡Puede que haya matado a Marco!  
\- Yo no me creería mucho lo que te ha dicho un tentáculo maligno, Star. Aunque ya sabes que no se tanto de maldiciones y exorcismos como debería - explicó Tom - y más si hay magia oscura de por medio, pero no me suena para nada eso de lo que hablas. Sí me suena de exorcismos fallidos donde hay un efecto rebote o algo así, pero ¿expulsar el alma original del cuerpo por un exorcismo? Para nada...  
\- Entonces... ¿crees que Marco sigue ahí?  
\- Al ¿90%? ¿95%?

Star sonrió. Algo dentro de ella le decía que los vientos de la suerte habían cambiado de dirección. Su madre estaba viva, algo supuestamente imposible hace apenas unas horas. Así que era más que posible que Marco también fuera rescatable de algún modo. Si había una oportunidad, por pequeña que fuera, Star la aprovecharía.  
Los tiempos de lamentos y autocompasión habían quedado atrás.

\- Gracias... Muchas gracias a todos. Ahora... siento que podemos arreglarlo todo.

\- ¡Genial! No se vosotros pero... ¡Tengo un hambre descomunal! Moon... no sé como lo haces pero... ¡tu cuerpo siempre está hambriento!  
\- Ja... ¿Te creías que esa figura era pura suerte?  
\- Pues espero que no te moleste, pero voy a desayunar sin ponerme restricciones... ¡Acaba de llegar mi nueva remesa de Snookers! Star... ¿Quieres?  
\- Si no te importa... me gustaría quedarme un rato más.  
\- Claro querida... ¿Alguien más viene?  
\- Sí, sí claro..

Varias voces de aprobación siguieron a Eclipsa.

\- Yo también tengo hambre - dijo Globgor  
\- Oh... pues vente al pantano. Vamos a preparar un enorme asado...  
\- Mmmm... Últimamente prefiero el pollo... - dijo el cambiatamaño  
\- ¿Pollo? ¿Te estás volviendo vegetariano otra vez?

Star se quedó a solas con su madre, que la miraba embelesada.

\- Momentos duros, ¿eh cariño? - dijo Moon a su hija  
\- No te haces a la idea.  
\- Me temo que lo sé, Star... - dijo mirando a sus sábanas con cierta tristeza.

\- Ya... La "maldición Butterfly". Perder a su madre de joven.  
\- Oh, no... Ha habido muchas reinas que no han pasado por esto, por suerte.  
\- Es horrible... no se me ocurre nada peor que esto... - dijo Star  
\- Sólo he vivido algo peor que perder a mi madre.  
\- ¿Peor? - dijo Star incrédula  
\- Perderte a tí, Star... - dijo mirándola con sonrisa melancólica.  
\- ¿A mí? Pero si yo... Oh... Toffee...

Moon afirmó con la cabeza

\- Star... Lo que nos has contado... lo que has hecho...  
\- La fastidié...  
\- Star... Te comportaste como lo hice yo.  
\- Gracias.  
\- No era un cumplido.  
\- Oh  
\- La fastidiaste... - dijo Moon

No eran las palabras de consuelo que Star esperaba... y deseaba.

\- ... a lo grande - dijo sonriendo. Star arqueó la ceja confusa

\- Y usualmente cuando una reina la fastidia en esta familia... les pasan cosas malas. - citó Moon

Star entendió por fin.

\- Mamá... - dijo avergonzada  
\- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo citar las palabras que una sabia reina me dijo una vez?  
\- ¡Esas son mis palabras!  
\- Lo sé, cariño... - dijo abrazándola

\- Te he echado tanto de menos...  
\- ¡Han sido unas horas!  
\- Lo he sentido como una vida entera.

\- Star... Yo... no quiero que seas como yo. Eres mejor que yo.  
\- ¡No digas tonterías!  
\- No, Star... Es cierto. Quizás yo tenga un don para la autoridad, pero tú tienes un don para la empatía...

Star se quedó pensativa.

\- Lo que quiero decir, Star... es que no tienes porqué seguir mis pasos. Honrarme usando el hechizo oscuro... ¡Cómo se te ocurrió eso!  
\- Yaaaaaaa... No he pensado con mucha claridad estas últimas horas.  
\- Lo entiendo... mejor de lo que crees. Pero Star... He cometido este mismo error demasiadas veces... y preferiría que aprendieras de ellos. Siempre me he empeñado en solucionar las cosas sola, y mira lo que he conseguido... Un pueblo totalmente dependiente de la magia.  
Lo que quiero decir es que la familia y los amigos están para algo.  
\- Pero no estabas aquí...  
\- ¡Y algún día no estaré... de verdad!  
\- ¡Aún eres jóven! No pienses en eso.  
\- Sí, sí... espero que pasen muchos años... Incluso espero poder conocer a mis nietos.  
\- ¡Mamá! - dijo Star ruborizándose  
\- Pero así es la vida... Los hijos deberían enterrar a sus padres, y no al revés. Es duro de cualquier forma... pero algún día pasará... Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes que apoyarte únicamente a mí. Tu familia... tu familia extendida, ¿recuerdas?. Es muy grande. ¡Apoyate en ella en los momentos difíciles! Para eso está.  
\- Lo sé, lo sé... Ya sabes que el primero a quien recurro es a Marco... - dijo Star... e inmediantamente su mirada se hundió al pronunciar su nombre  
\- ¿Ves? A eso me refiero... Aunque tengas tus preferencias, hija, no te centres sólo en alguien. Tu vida no gira alrededor de nadie más que de tí misma. Ni Marco, ni yo... Tu familia es tu apoyo, tu compañía, pero no tu centro. Y debes estar lista para continuar... aunque nos pierdas.  
\- No quiero pensar en perderte otra vez. He tenido demasiado de eso... Hablando de tu salud... ¿Qué tal la herida?  
\- Duele menos que antes... - dijo dejando caer otro poco de magia sana y dorada por encima, limpiando parte de la oscura.  
\- Déjame a mí...

Star imitó a su madre, pero tras pasar dejar caer toda la magia sobre la herida de Moon, puso sus manos aún impregnadas en la herida... Esta comenzó a supurar de golpe, expulsando gran parte de la oscuridad que aún guardaba.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? - preguntó Moon

Star se encogió de hombros

\- Supongo que es esa resistencia natural a la magia oscura de la que habló Seth.  
\- ¡Ay, mi pequeña estrella! Y pensar que cuando te tenía en mi vientre temía que te contaminaras de la magia oscura...  
\- Eso pasó hace una eternidad, mamá.  
\- No para mí... - dijo acariciando el pelo de su hija

TOCTOC

Eclipsa pasó tímidamente...

\- ¿Todo bien por aquí?  
\- Todo perfecto - respondió Moon  
\- Por cierto, Star... ¡Mira lo que me ha inspirado Mariposa! ¿Has probado a mezclar los cereales con trocitos de Snookers? ¡Está delicioso!  
\- Sí. Es cierto... ¡Deberías probarlos, mamá!  
\- Quizás más tarde... pero antes me gustaría recuperar mi propio cuerpo. Eclipsa... creo que tu cuerpo está listo. Ha dejado de supurar magia oscura.  
\- ¡Genial! Mi peludito no ha querido achucharme desde que lo cambiamos. Decía que sentía que me estaba engañando... o engañando a River...  
\- Se han hecho muy amigos esos dos, ¿eh?  
\- Eso parece.  
\- Os dejaré solas - dijo Star dispuesta a marcharse  
\- Star... - la llamó su madre -. Respecto a Marco... Te prometo que te ayudaremos a hacer todo lo posible para recuperarlo. Todos juntos... ¿De acuerdo?  
\- De acuerdo... Gracias, mamá. - dijo antes de salir

\- Ok... ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? - preguntó Moon  
\- Igual que antes... Símplemente sentémonos las dos... - dijo apoyándose en la cama. - Podríamos perder el sentido.

Eclipsa mojó sus manos en la magia y concentrándose y mirando fíjamente a Moon, ambas se derrumbaron encima de la otra.

\- Uuuu... Eso ha sido... mareante.  
\- ¡Uuuufff! ¡La herida aún duele! ¡Un montón!  
\- No seas quejica... Ya he pasado por lo peor.  
\- Por el lado positivo... ¡Siento el estómago vacío! ¡Puedo volver a desayunar!

Moon se dió cuenta que le pasaba lo contrario.

\- Pero... ¿Tú cuanto has desayunado, Eclipsa? ¡Siento el estómago tan lleno como en una boda!  
\- Jejejeje... ¿No quieres una cucharadita? - dijo volviendo a coger el bol que trajo antes para ofrecerle a Star  
\- ¡No! Otro... día... - dijo controlando una arcada

\- Ok... Todo para mí... Y esto... hablando de recuperar a Marco... Supongo que hablabas en serio, ¿verdad?  
\- Por supuesto. He dado la palabra a mi hija.  
\- Mmmm... He pensado en eso. Parece que necesitamos quitarle esa magia oscura. No va a ser fácil.  
\- Lo sé.  
\- Necesitaríamos un experto en el tema.  
\- Me vas a sugerir a Toffee, ¿verdad? - dijo dejando los ojos en blanco  
\- Estaba en mi lista de posibilidades, sí.  
\- Ugggg... ¿Estás totalmente segura de que el lagarto puede ayudar?  
\- ¿Eh?- dijo Eclipsa descuadrada  
\- Te pregunto sí...  
\- Ya, ya, ya... Es que... no creí que fueras a considerarlo.  
\- Entonces... ¿para qué preguntas?  
\- Siendo sincera... decía lo de Toffee para picarte. No creí que fueras a aceptar.  
\- No he aceptado. Símplemente lo considero.  
\- Pues ya que lo haces... sí... realmente creo que podría. Quiero decir... él aprendió un montón conmigo y además ha tenido otros dos siglos por ahí... No creo que hubiera logrado hacer lo que hizo en el reino de la magia sin tener unos buenos conocimientos.

Moon suspiró

\- Por Star... Estoy dispuesta a tragarme mis rencores personales contra él...  
\- Entonces... ¿Lo hacemos? - preguntó Eclipsa ilusionada  
\- Lo consultaremos con Star.  
\- ¡Estoy totalmente segura de que aceptará!  
\- Sigue siendo Toffee... un sociópata que no le importa matar para conseguir sus objetivos... Ya estoy comenzando a arrepentirme...  
\- Oh, vamos... Seguro que no es para tanto.  
\- Tú lo único que quieres es ver a tu ex.  
\- ¡Para que conste! Mi fidelidad a Globgor es absoluta... Tan sólo tengo la esperanza de que quede algo de mi mejor amigo ahí enterrado y pueda sacarlo a la luz.  
\- Ya veremos... A lo mejor sólo resucitamos a un monstruo.

Mientras caminaban en busca de Star, Eclipsa, detrás de Moon y fuera de su vista, sonreía y agitaba sus brazos de emoción.

* * *

_Nota del autor:_

_Puede que veais esta "resurrección" un tanto forzada. En realidad, nunca tuve intención de matar a Moon, sino que quise llevar a Star a una situación horrible, aunque fuera en parte ficticia, para justificar la referencia del padre tiempo de que "los peores momentos están por delante".  
Igualmente la oscuridad de los capítulos, aparte de la situación de Star, era la intención de mostrar el sadismo y esencia maligna de Seth, pero esto no deja de ser SVTFOE, así que no podía resistirme el volver a la comedia, aunque haya arrastre de los capítulos anteriores._

_Curiosidades:_

_\- "Truco y trato" hace referencia a la costumbre de Halloween "Truco o trato". Esto es porque Meteora y Mariposa usan un truco temporal para rescatar a Moon, mientras Tom y Janna intentan un trato con el creador de Seth._  
_\- "Por la horda" es un grito clásico de los orcos en juegos de la serie Warcraft de Blizzard. "Multiverso de Warcraft" es una parodia de "World of Warcraft". Sugiero un juego en el futuro en realidad aumentada con hologramas. Como curiosidad, Meteora elegiría a un orco como mersonaje (supongo que le pega con su constitución). La modalidad "juego de banderas" aparte de la referencia al capítulo de SVTFOE y costumbre entre Johansen y Butterfly, es porque es una modalidad de juego de llevar o robar una bandera del territorio enemigo, y eso es lo que están haciendo Mariposa y Meteora. Robar magia a los soldados solarianos._  
_\- "Yakety Sax" es la canción clásica de las persecuciones del Show de Benny Hill. Un antiguo programa de televisión de humor inglés, característico por sus finales con persecuciones alocadas con esta canción de fondo que han servido de inspiración a múltiples shows (aunque las persecuciones alocadas fueran un recurso humorístico mucho más antiguo). Un ejemplo de este tipo de recurso humorístico podría ser cuando Star intenta perseguir a los renacuajos por las escaleras cuando hace de niñera para BuffFrog._  
_\- Si tomais los dos sonidos de la llamada de la puerta como código morse, siendo BONG como raya, y TING como punto, Janna ha golpeado "667"._  
_\- Hacer la voz más grave es posible aspirando ciertos gases pesados, como el hexafluoruro de azufre. Podeis buscar unos videos y reiros un poco si no lo conocíais._  
_\- Bernardo aparece en el libro de Star y Marco para dominar todas las dimensiones. Se puede considerar canon aunque no haya aparecido en la serie._  
_\- Los dientes "vampíricos" temporales de Janna pueden verse en el capítulo "Interdimensional Field Trip" cuando Marco va a rescatar a Janna del monstruo de hilo._  
_\- El hecho de que Oskar tenga relación con esqueletos vampiros podría explicar porqué tiene colmillos.  
\- El espíritu que Janna se introduce es el extraido de Tom en el capítulo "__Demoncism"  
\- La transformación vampírica o modo depredador de Tom es la que se ve en el capítulo "Mama Star" cuando enajenado en el mundo de la magia, Tom se carga la carrocería del coche de Oskar  
\- Las palabras que Moon cita de Star son las que dice en "Cleaved" al poco tiempo de regresar del mundo de la magia, en los primeros instantes tras perder las mejillas y ser rescatadas en los cocodrilos.  
\- Eclipsa redescubre la receta de cereales con snookers que jústamente ella vende en el futuro.  
_


	30. El precio de la libertad

\- ¡No, idiotas! ¿No ves que eso va allí? - dijo Ludo con su clásica voz de lider enfadado  
\- Claro jefe...

Ludo estaba preparando una celda del templo.

Moon supervisaba paciente desde la entrada. No se fiaba mucho de la competencia de estos monstruos. Por lo que sabía, muchos de ellos habían trabajado para Ludo antes y habían intentando robarle la varita demasiadas veces a Star sin éxito.

\- ¿Todo bien, Moon? - dijo Eclipsa apareciendo desde atrás

Ella suspiró.

\- Más lento de lo que me gustaría. - dijo observando el torpe trabajo de los monstruos. - Pero casi está.  
\- Okeeey... Pero no me refería a eso.  
\- Si Star y tú estais de acuerdo, no seré quien imponga mi voz. - respondió Moon refiriéndose a la resurrección de Toffee que estaban preparando.  
\- Tampoco me refería a lo de Toffee.

Moon arqueó la ceja con curiosidad.

\- ¿Y a qué te referías entonces, Eclipsa?  
\- No sé... En general. Hemos pasado por mucho cosas estas últimas horas.  
\- Lo sé... pero yo sólo he tenido que pasar por un dolor físico. Es Star quien se ha llevado la peor parte.  
\- Seguro... pero... a tí también te ha afectado... Se te nota...  
\- ¿En qué?  
\- Te he visto con Star... Estás... mucho más cariñosa de lo normal.  
\- Lo dices como si fuera malo. - dijo Moon extrañada por esas palabras  
\- ¡No! ¡No!... por supuesto que no, pero... cuando alguien cambia su comportamiento rápidamente... suele pasar que hay más de lo que dice...

Moon reflexionó. Era cierto. Era fácil descubrir a River, y a Star muchas veces habiendo hecho algo malo precísamente por eso.

\- ¿Seguro que hablas de mí?... Suena más que estás hablando de Globgor.  
\- Oh... Me has pillado. Cierto... él es mi inspiración. Cuando cambia sé que me está ocultando algo... pero... ¿he acertado contigo, Moon?

Moon suspiró otra vez

\- Supongo...  
\- ¡Cuéntalo! Te sentirás mejor.  
\- No le digas nada a Star.  
\- Palabra...  
\- Cuando Seth me atacó... yo... por un momento estaba segura de que moriría... Sentí esa oscuridad y todo ese dolor... Y... ví pasar mi vida por delante de mis ojos... Me dí cuenta que mi esposo y mi hija son lo más importante para mí.  
\- Ok... - dijo mientras comenzó a comer una Snooker -... pero... eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?  
\- Sí... pero...¡tengo mi vida llena de otras cosas! Y de hecho, estaba considerando aceptar la propuesta de BuffFrog... ya sabes... trabajar en el gobierno... Me dí cuenta que se me ha pasado la vida en un momento, ¡y casi no he compartido nada con mi hija! A veces creo que no le he expresado suficiente lo mucho que la quiero y la aprecio.  
\- Te preocupas demasiado, Moon. Ella lo sabe. ¿Sabes que guarda cada una de las cartas que le has enviado en su diario?  
\- ¿De verdad? - dijo sorprendida... y sonrió... por un instante, para luego arquear las cejas... - ¿Y cómo sabes tu eso? No habrás leido su diario sin su consentimiento, ¿verdad?  
\- ¡Oh, no! Lo ví accidentalmente cuando le leí la mente.  
\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ejem! - interrumpió Ludo con su particular voz - Está listo, Moon.  
\- Luego hablaremos de eso, Eclipsa... ¡Te agradezco el esfuerzo, Ludo!  
\- No, no... En fin... Fuí yo quien le dió el dedo de Toffee a Star... Está bien que esteis seguras de no liberar a ese lagarto por las buenas. Lo que me hizo fue... repugnante.  
\- Sí... Toffee ha hecho muchas cosas malas. - dijo Moon más pensando en su propio pasado  
\- Ok... Pues aquí está el mando para la celda. - dijo el Kappa entregando un pequeño mando a Moon  
\- Gracias, Ludo... Una cosa... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? - dijo Moon con sonrisa formal - ¿Podrías subir a la habitación de Star y decirle que está todo listo?  
\- ¿La ... habitación de Star? - dijo Ludo temeroso que comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones nerviosamente  
\- Sí... No tiene pérdida. Por ese pasillo de ahí, hasta que veas una puerta con varias mariposas dibujadas con su nombre dentro.  
\- Yo... Esto...  
\- ¿Algún problema, Ludo?  
\- ¡No...! ¡No...! ¡Será un placer! ¡Ya sabes que conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano! - dijo al final y fue paseando, muy lentamente hacia la puerta

\- MMmmm... Parece nervioso. ¿Sabes qué le pasa? - preguntó Eclipsa extrañada  
\- Oh... Por lo que sé, mi hija le ha golpeado muchas veces al entrar en su habitación intentando robarle la varita.  
\- Ajá... Un trauma... Si lo sabías, ¿por qué se lo has pedido entonces?  
\- ¿Sinceramente?... Ludo no me cae bien.  
\- ¡Moon! - dijo Eclipsa aparentemente indignada... para luego sonreir... - No conocía esa faceta malvada tuya.

Moon sonrió pícaramente

\- Aún así no puedo evitar sentir cierta lástima por él. Su padre es un tipo horrible. Ludo ha... mejorado bastante últimamente. Está bien que se enfrente a sus demonios.

* * *

Ludo respiró profundamente...

\- La puerta con mariposas... Ok... Esta puerta al menos no dice nada de "Ludo, no intentes robar mi varita"... - dijo para sí mientras llamó levemente en la puerta

Star no contestó, así que abrió la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para asomar únicamente su cabeza.

\- ¿Star? ¿Star Butterfly? ¿Estás ahí?

Star suspiró... Estaba echada en la cama, mirando el techo.

\- Pasa. - dijo sin moverse

\- Vaya... Esta habitación es mucho más... de mi estilo que la anterior

Y es que la habitación parecía una simple mazmorra reformada.

\- Mi habitación y la de Marco se precipitó al vacío cuando la magia se fue. Esta la usaba con Marco antes de acomodarme...  
\- Síii... He oído lo del chico. Siento que...

Ludo vió la vara cargada apoyada en la pared.

\- Uouououo... ¿qué es eso? ¡Realmente parece una varita mágica!  
\- ¿Él qué? - dijo Star incorporándose y sentándose en la cama. - ¡Ah! La vara... Sí... es mágica.  
\- ¡Pero digisteis que la magia se había destruido!  
\- Oh, sí... sí... Es complicado. Descubrimos que hay depósitos de magia... y mi abuela fabricó estas varas para poder usarlas con magia cargada... No son como mi varita. Requieren cargarlas constantemente... así que debemos usarlas con prudencia... Mina ha robado casi toda la magia que hemos podido encontrar.  
\- ¡Mina!... Pero si trabaja para el otro lagarto. ¿Estamos... en peligro?

Star suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas otra vez en la cama.

\- Probablemente...

Star comenzó a oir un sonido entre gemido y quejido de Ludo... Giró la cabeza y parecía estar con un brazo intentando agarrar la vara mientras con el otro tiraba de su otro brazo hacia atrás, como luchando consigo mismo.

\- Ludo... ¿Qué haces?  
\- ¡No es lo que parece!  
\- ¿Quieres usar la vara?  
\- ¡Sí!... digo... ¡NO!... No debo... ¡No sabes lo obsesionado que he estado con tu varita!  
\- Ya... ya... me lo contaste todo, ¿recuerdas? Incluida toda la historia con tu padre...  
\- Oh... sí... sí... ¡Es todo culpa suya! ... ¿Ves este brazo? - dijo señalando con el brazo libre que aún estaba en posición de querer agarrar la varita - ¡Culpa suya!  
\- Ok... Ludo... Necesitas poner fin a esa obsesión suya...  
\- Lo sé... lo sé...

Star se acercó a él.

\- ¡NO ME PEGUES!  
\- ¿Por qué iba a pegarte? - dijo Star cogiendo la vara  
\- Por... ¿intentar robarla?  
\- ¿Intentabas robarla?  
\- ¿No?... Sí... - dijo admitiendo bajando la mirada  
\- Ok... Ludo. - dijo poniendo la vara verticalmente y justo enfrente de él -. Mírala bien... No te pertenece...  
\- Lo sé - dijo mirando hacia otro lado  
\- Piensa en algo tuyo...  
\- ¿Cómo qué?  
\- No sé... ¿Qué tienes que aprecies?

Ludo se miró a sí mismo... Lo cierto es que no tenía muchas cosas...

\- Sólo a mis hermanos... y sólo a algunos.  
\- Me refería más a alguna cosa... ¿no aprecias tu castillo por ejemplo?  
\- Sí... supongo. - dijo Ludo con sentimientos encontrados, pues el castillo había representado su venganza respecto a sus padres, el recordatorio de su fracaso ante Star y Toffee, pero también la reunión con sus hermanos y el enorme esfuerzo de Dennis por complacerlo.  
\- Ok... ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien intentara quitártelo?

Eso le resultó fácil de "imaginar" a Ludo, ya que había pasado por ello.

\- Oh... Ya lo intentó... una rata... - dijo con mirada furiosa  
\- ¿Y cómo te lo tomaste?  
\- ¡MAL!  
\- Ok... ¿Y cómo crees que se tomaría cualquiera que le quitases algo suyo, especialmente si lo considera precioso o importante?

Ludo miró al suelo.

\- Sé que lo que intentaba estaba mal, Star...  
\- Sé que lo sabes, Ludo. Pero tienes que sentirlo... Tienes que sentir que está mal robar.

Ludo suspiró

\- Lo sé... lo sé... Mira... se lo he prometido a Dennis y fallar a esa promesa me duele más que pensar en lo que puedan sentir a los que robé... Es sólo que... cuando tenía la varita... me sentía tan... ¡poderoso!. Dejaba de sentirme insignificante por un momento...  
\- Okeeeey... Pero si quieres usar una varita que no es tuya, deberías al menos pedir permiso.  
\- Ja... Como si fueras a darlo.  
\- Al menos, deberías probar, ¿no crees?  
\- Claro... - dijo incrédulo - Star... ¿te importaría dejarme tu varita mágica?  
\- Creo que es más bien una vara... y estamos un poco escasos de magia... pero... ¡claro!... supongo que por un par de hechizos menores no pasará nada... - dijo lanzándosela a sus manos

Ludo no podía creerlo. Se quedó con la boca abierta...

\- Me... ¿estás regalando tu varita?  
\- Nooooo... - dijo en entonación ascendente -. Te la presto para que puedas hacer un par de hechizos, aquí y ahora... Me temo que la necesitaremos, Ludo.  
\- Ok... ok...

Ludo se quedó mirando la vara unos segundos

\- HHmmmm - hizo un sonido confuso  
\- ¿Pasa algo?  
\- Es... diferente. Creí que sería como la otra.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- La varita... la de hueso... Era como si me llamara... Quería ser usada... todo el tiempo.  
\- Bueno... Toffee estaba detrás, ¿recuerdas? Quizás era él.  
\- Sí... supongo... Quizás era él el que hacía la magia también... - dijo bajando la mirada cabizbajo.  
\- No lo sabrás si no lo intentas, ¿verdad?  
\- Supongo que tienes razón... ¡Levitato!

Ludo hizo ascender una cesta cercana

\- ¿He sido yo?  
\- Has sido tú, Ludo.  
\- ¡Hurra!... ¡Cómete esa, Toffee! ¡Se usar magia por mí mismo!  
\- Enhorabuena.  
\- Mira, mira... - dijo concentrándose más - ¡Levitato!

Ludo hizo levitar un montón de cosas de una cómoda cercana, que se pusieron a dar vueltas alrededor suyo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eh?  
\- Definitivamente, este hechizo lo tienes dominado.  
\- ¿Verdad?

De repente todos los objetos cayeron al suelo menos una foto que pasaba por delante suyo...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?  
\- Oh.. Jajajaja...

La foto eran de Star, y Marco, con Ludo en el medio, Star vistiendo el clásico casco de hueso de Ludo y él con una tiara con cactus...

\- No recuerdo sacarme esta foto con vosotros.  
\- Fue un día que paré el tiempo.  
\- Parar el tiempo... Me encantaría aprender un hechizo como ese...  
\- OOoohhhh. Lo difícil no es pararlo, sino volver a ponerlo en marcha, créeme... Fué toda una aventura...

Star volvió a mirar la foto, centrándose en Marco, y su sonrisa se difuminó mientras volvió a suspirar y su mirada decayó.

\- Yaaaa... Siento lo de Marco... - dijo Ludo  
\- Gracias.  
\- ¿Es por él que vais a resucitar a Toffee?

Star asintió

\- Podemos hacer cosas muy locas e increibles por la gente que queremos. - dijo Ludo. Miró la vara y se la ofreció de vuelta a Star

Star sonrió.

\- Especialmente ser mejores, ¿verdad? - dijo Star apoyando la vara con confianza en su posición de origen, confiando símplemente en que Ludo no volvería a cogerla.  
\- Dennis tiene razón... Me conviene no estar cerca de la magia... Especialmente ahora que sé que no ha desaparecido del todo. Podría... tener una recaida...  
\- Lo has llevado bien este rato.  
\- Gracias... ¡Oh! Por cierto... Tu madre me pidió que te avisara de que la celda para Toffee está lista.  
\- Ok... Vamos allá entonces - dijo saliendo con él, viendo como Ludo daba una última mirada tortuosa a la vara.

* * *

\- Y pensar que hubiera sido tan sencillo como pedírtela... ¡Jaja!  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que yo solía creer que todos los monstruos eran malos?  
\- Es verdad...  
\- Me poníais fácil creer eso.  
\- Ok, ok... Ha quedado claro que robar está mal.  
\- Vale... Tregua. Dejémoslo en que me parece más productiva esta nueva relación.  
\- ¡Totalmente de acuerdo! Me alegra no recibir golpes por esta vez. ¿Amigos? - dijo ofreciendo su mano  
\- No te ofendas, pero sigues sin lavarte las manos. - dijo señalando la mano llena de moho del kappa.

Star y Ludo llegaron al lugar de la celda de cristal...  
\- ¿Estás bien, Star? - preguntó Moon  
\- Sí... Estoy lista - dijo sacando de su vestido el recipiente donde estaba el dedo de Toffee  
\- Yo tengo la sangre - dijo Eclipsa sacando una de las botellas de la sangre de Seth que encontraron  
\- Es... irónico que Toffee acabe en la celda donde amenazó a Marco, ¿verdad? - dijo Star mirando a la jaula  
\- Ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido llegar tan lejos - dijo Ludo recordando la situación  
\- ¿Te quedas, Ludo?  
\- Mmmm... Verlo una vez ya fue suficientemente repugnante. Quizás vuelva más tarde a hacerle una visita. - dijo algo temeroso de que escapara  
\- Ok... Nos vemos...  
\- Buena suerte. - dijo yéndose deprisa.

Eclipsa dejó el dedo en medio de la celda, abrió la botella, la vertió sobre el dedo y salió.

El dedo comenzó a reaccionar. Al principio sólo parecía temblar... como si no pudiera crecer, hasta que comenzó a supurar un líquido grumoso idéntico a la magia desactivada. Luego... como si hubiera logrado superar una barrera, esa parte comenzó a crecer rápidamente, a aparecer huesos y tejidos sanguinolentos.

\- Yiiiugggg - se quejó Star sacando la lengua de repugnancia

Y finalmente, como si fuera un golem de carne, esas partes desordenadas comenzaron a moverse para realojarse retomando la forma de Toffee, mientras el líquido rellenaba los recovecos y retomaba el color original del lagarto. Un lagarto acurrucado y desnudo que tosía.

Cuando el proceso terminó, Toffee miró desconcertante a su alrededor.  
A su derecha, Moon. A su izquierda, Star, y justo enfrente suyo, Eclipsa. Todas sentadas enfrente de cada una de las paredes, dejando una única vacía hacia una pared de una celda subterránea en la que estaba.

El lagarto miró confuso a las tres mujeres.

\- Te hemos dejado ropa. No estábamos seguras de si la necesitarías. - dijo Moon

Toffee miró el montón cercano de ropa perfectamente planchada y doblada que le habían dejado.

\- Mi traje... - dijo algo sorprendido, pues eso significaba que, tal y como esperaba, había sobrevivido a la explosión del castillo. Pero la habían guardado y remendado para la ocación -. Es... amable por vuestra parte... pero no era necesario.

Como si se tratara de un camaleón, un traje apareció en su cuerpo, como si este se volviera líquido de repente y la ropa emergiera desde dentro para ocupar su lugar.

\- No recuerdo que pudieras hacer eso - dijo Eclipsa

El lagarto se mantuvo en silencio ante el comentario de Eclipsa.

Las miradas eran diferente para cada reina. Moon... resentimiento. Star... angustia. Eclipsa... ¿compasión?

\- Debeis estar muy desesperadas si habeis necesitado recurrir a mí.

La mirada de Eclipsa cambió rápidamente con la afirmación de Toffee

\- Despues de años sin vernos... ¿eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? - dijo con tono indignado  
\- Hola, Eclipsa. - dijo de mala gana

\- ¿Ves? ¡Eso está mucho mejor! - dijo cambiando de nuevo a su clásico tono jovial - ¡Hola... Toffee! ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos! ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Casi tres siglos y medio? - dijo Toffee con indiferencia  
\- ¡Uy! ¡Fíjate! Un montón... A mí se me pasaron volando... Me pasé casi todo el tiempo cristalizada. Tuve un montón de tiempo para pensar ahí dentro de mi cabeza, pero estoy segura de que tú harías un montón de cosas interesantes.  
\- Guerra.

Un silencio incómodo siguió al comentario de Toffee

\- Okeeeeey... Sí... Nosotros lo dejamos ahí... pero Mewni no ha estado en guerra todo ese tiempo.  
\- Lo que han vivido los septarianos y los mewmanos no es lo mismo...  
\- Ya... veo... Bueeeno... Seguro que en la guerra has visto también un montón de cosas interesantes.  
\- Algunas... ¿Quieres que te cuente una anécdota?  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Me encantaría...  
\- Hace unas décadas me topé con una reina recién coronada que me lanzó un hechizo de destrucción extrañamente elaborado...

Eclipsa volvió a cambiar de humor

\- No es necesario que cuentes esa historia, Toffee. Moon está aquí. Todos la conocemos.  
\- Oh... pero no la has visto desde mi punto de vista... La joven reina dudó al lanzarlo. Creo que no esperaba la oscuridad que la infectó durante su lanzamiento... y falló el tiro, para mi suerte. Pero la reina no volvió a intentar atacarme... como si temiera volver a lanzarlo así que me pregunté... ¿hay algo más?. Así que la hice seguir... ¿Sabes que descubrí?

Eclipsa calló... Era fácil de imaginar lo que venía ahora.

\- Descubrí que la joven reina fue a la dimensión de cristal, a comprobar que otra reina prisionera seguía allí. Eso sí, había cambiado de posición desde la última vez que la ví.  
\- ¿Me... habías visto antes? - dijo Eclipsa sorprendida

Toffee bajó la mirada triste

\- Sabía que me guardabas rencor por lo de tu madre, pero usar a una chica para ejecutar tu venganza... marca un nuevo suelo para tí, Eclipsa.  
\- Presupones demasiado, para variar. Primero, Toffee, que sepas que todo fue idea de Moon. ¡Por Mewni, estaba cristalizada! ¿Cómo iba estar en posición de pedirle que te matase? Segundo... que sepas que Moon jamás me dijo que eras tú. Ella me dijo un hechizo para destruir alguien inmortal, ¿verdad Moon?  
\- Ya... Y me vas a decir que no hiciste un trato con ella para liberarte a cambio de mi muerte. ¿Un trato entre reinas? - dijo el reptil bastante seguro  
\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Para una oportunidad en siglos que tengo de poder volver con mi familia... ¿cómo iba a desaprovecharla?  
\- Una vez más... vendiéndome por...

\- EJEM... - interrumpió Moon carraspeando fuerte -. Está claro que teneis asuntos propios que discutir, pero no estamos aquí para eso

Toffee, aún sentado en cuchillas, y con los brazos en cruz, giró su cuerpo usando únicamente su cola y giró hacia Moon

\- Bien. Imagino, Moon, que no estarías haciendo esto de no ser estríctamente necesario.  
\- Totalmente correcto. - dijo manteniendo la mirada sobre el lagarto. Ambos se miraban desafiantes.  
\- Alguien poderoso... y un enemigo común.  
\- Seth

\- EJEM...  
Esta vez fue Star la que carraspeó. Toffee volvió a girar con su cola.

\- Hola... princesa... - dijo Toffee repitiendo el mismo tono que usó la vez que estuvo en el reino de la magia  
\- Yayayaya... Todos aquí nos conocemos. ¿Podemos ir al grano? ¡El tiempo corre!  
\- Por supuesto.  
\- Gracias. ¡Marco está poseido por magia oscura! Seth le tocó en el vientre, una herida anterior de un unicornio de magia oscura... pero no oscura verde como la tuya, sino una violeta y ¡el brazo monstruo regresó y le poseyó!. Intenté hacerle un exorcismo, pero no funcionó. De hecho, parece que le dí el control, y ¡él me dijo que había expulsado a Marco!. No sé que hacer. Hemos pensado en sacarle esa magia oscura primero... pero no sé como hacerlo y Eclipsa cree que eres la persona que mejor puede decirnos como hacerlo, así que... ¿me dirías como rescatar a Marco?

Star acabó cruzando sus dedos en posición de rezo y ruego, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo extrañado y sorprendido el lagarto  
\- ¿Porfa plis? - dijo poniendo sus ojos aún más grandes y su boca se retorcía en unos pucheros descomunales. Toffee casi podría asegurar que las pupilas de la chica se transformaban en corazones.  
\- Star Butterfly. La chica que recuerdo que la última vez que ví fue transformada en una mariposa dorada gigante, lanzándome una llamarada como nunca antes había visto con una sonrisa en la boca, quemándome a pesar de mi transformación, me pide que salve el chico que me golpeó en el pecho de una forma que en otro tiempo podría haberme matado... - dijo con tono irritado

Star gimió como un cachorrito y los ojos se volvieron tan vidriosos que prácticamente parecían bombear corazones.  
\- Increible - dijo con incredulidad mientras dijo rodar sus ojos - Ok... Quereis algo de mí... ¿Qué gano yo en esto?  
\- Okeeeeey... Podemos hablarlo... ¿Qué tal una televisión?

Toffee mantuvo su posición seria y casi inexpresiva

\- ¿Una cama confortable?...

Silencio

\- ¿Un lugar más soleado? ¿Alguna comida favorita?... ¿Alguna demanda en especial?  
\- Mi libertad.  
\- Eeeeeeeh...  
\- Ni se te ocurra por un segundo que vas a librarte de pagar por tus crímenes. - dijo Moon a su espalda

Esta vez Toffee sólo giró media vuelta, pero giró con su tronco lo que faltaba y apoyándose en sus brazos se aproximó al cristal de Moon

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen mis crímenes de especial que los haga tan severos en comparación con los vuestros?  
\- ¿Es necesario que lo diga en voz alta? Asesinato, robo, conspiración...  
\- El vencedor escribe la historia, ¿verdad? Las víctimas de nuestro bando siempre fueron mayores que las del vuestro. Lo que vosotros llamais robo, nosotros llamamos restitución, ya que nos fue robado primero. ¿Conspiración?... Sí... claro... Básicamente oponernos a vuestro régimen de terror.  
\- ¡No te escudes en la guerra entre mewmanos y monstruos, Toffee! ¡No había ningún ejército cuando mataste a Lekmet!  
\- Recuerdas mal, Moon... De hecho, fue al único que no ataqué. Él mismo se sacrificó voluntariamente.  
\- ¡No me vengas con estupideces técnicas! ¡Él intentaba salvarnos!  
\- Podría haberos llevado al santuario. Nunca tuve intención de mataros. De hecho, vosotros buscasteis a Ludo. Aunque me lo pusisteis fácil para obtener magia... Necesitaba volverme fuerte rápidamente y me lo ofrecisteis en bandeja.  
\- Eres un asesino despiadado.  
\- Si es lo que quieres creer... Pero la Alta Comisión no tenía ningún futuro en realidad. Con el fin de la magia, ellos eran historia en cualquier caso.  
\- ¡También me atacaste a mí! De hecho, me quitaste la vida a traición.  
\- Espera... ¿hizo qué? - dijo Star desconcertada  
\- No la vida, Moon. La vitalidad, y fuiste la primera. Dí por hecho que te restaurarían. ¿Acaso no te dejé huir por el portal?  
\- ¡De eso nada! ¡Tuve que protegerme!  
\- ¿Realmente crees que no podía haber absorvido tu vitalidad en aquel momento?

\- Chicos, chicos... Creo que este diálogo no está yendo a ningún sitio productivo. - dijo Eclipsa  
\- Ok... No he empezado yo. - dijo el lagarto - Como dije... Libertad. Ese es mi precio.  
\- Ni lo sueñes. - dijo Moon  
\- Entonces no hay más que hablar - dijo poniendo sus brazos en cruz mirando a Eclipsa

\- Esto ha sido un tremendo error - dijo Moon con intención de levantarse. Pero Eclipsa le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara

\- Vamos a ver, Toffee... Debes saber que al margen del encontronazo que hayais podido tener en el pasado Star y tú, ella es una chica fenomenal. ¿Sabes que ella me dió el trono cuando salvé el reino?  
Y ha sido mi más importante ayudante, consejera, amiga... Ha sido prácticamente más reina que yo. Ella ha hecho más por los monstruos que todas las Butterfly juntas. ¿Y sabes que hizo cuando... tuvimos un incidente con una nueva remesa de soldados solarianos? ¡Destruyó la magia! ¡Sin dudarlo!  
\- Síiiii... Tenías razón en lo de la magia, supongo... ¡Pero sólo en eso! - agregó Star  
\- Me parece estupendo. Pero esto no va de lo buena o mala que sea Star. Esto es un proceso de negociación. Quereis algo de mí... quiero algo de vosotras.  
\- Ok, ok... - continuó Eclipsa - Estríctamente negocios, entonces. Bien... Permíteme aclarar un poco más la situación actual. Tenías razón respecto a Seth. Él está detrás del problema que tenemos con Marco y con otras cosas incluso más importantes, pero Marco es muy importante para nosotros y puede ayudarnos despues así que es nuestra prioridad ahora.  
Lo que quiero decir es que despues de lo de Marco, iremos a por Seth, y volveremos a necesitar tu ayuda, así que esta no es una negociación única. Puedes considerarlo... ¡una prueba de buena voluntad!  
\- Clásica negociación, Eclipsa, pero esto lo tengo muy visto. No voy a hacer esto sin más.  
\- Nadie ha dicho eso. Sólo que... tu libertad está ahora mismo fuera de las opciones posibles... Mira... la cuestión es... Ahora vamos a ir a por Marco, con o sin tu ayuda. Sin tu ayuda, será más difícil. Podríamos fracasar, lo que probablemente nos llevará luego a fracasar con Seth, y al final todos perdemos. Puedes ayudarnos, lo que te ayudará a ganarte nuestra confianza y... sacar algo para endulzar la espera... Y recuerda... volveremos a negociar despues de lo de Marco así que... ¿qué decides?  
\- No tienes nada para ofrecerme que me interese aparte de mi libertad.  
\- ¿Quieres apostar? - dijo sacando una bolsa de su espalda  
\- No... Y menos contigo.  
\- ¿Adivinas lo que tengo?

Toffee suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco

\- Toffee  
\- ¡Toffee! - dijo Eclipsa sacando un dulce de la bolsa  
\- ... Endulzar la espera... Mal chiste.  
\- No te hagas el duro... Los dos sabemos que estos dulces te encantan...  
\- No... Te encantaban a tí. A mí símplemente me agradaban. Pero estábamos hablando de mi libertad. ¿Te estás riendo de mí? ¿Acaso puedes comparar mi libertad con un dulce?  
\- ¿Yoooooo? No... qué va... Lo que digo es que... estás desaprovechando la oportunidad. Yo de momento voy a comenzar a comer uno de ellos.  
\- No lo hagas. - dijo Toffee creyendo adivinar lo que venía  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Los quieres?  
\- No... Puedes quedártelos pero no empieces...

Eclipsa cogió un cacho y comenzó a darle lenguetazos

\- ... a hacer guarrerías... Sabes que me pone de los nervios.  
\- Es que están tan ricos... - dijo pasando la lengua de arriba a abajo por el caramelo  
\- ¡Para!  
\- ¡Que rico! - dijo lamiendo el caramelo por todos los lados sacando su lengua tanto como pudo  
\- ¡Eso es una cochinada, Eclipsa!  
\- Entonces, no me mires - dijo mientras comenzó a pasar la lengua más lentamente y a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos del lagarto, viendo como este se ponía colorado, pero seguía mirando.  
\- Es increible que hagas esas guarradas con tu edad...  
\- Pues tú tienes siglos y te estás ruborizando... ¡Oh! Sí... Ludo me dijo que se fijó que te gustaba el licor... He traido un bourbon... Quizás esto vaya más acorde a tus gustos más refinados.  
\- Sigue siendo una propuesta ridícula...  
\- ¿Estás... seguro? - dijo Eclipsa sirviéndose una copa y comenzó a sorber léntamente, humedeciendo sus labios un poquito... Cerró los ojos, sonrió sensualmente, volvió a entreabrirlos y mirando al lagarto, le guiñó un ojo y dijo... - Delicioso...  
\- Uggg - protestó finalmente Moon - ¿De verdad esto es una negociación, Eclipsa? Se me está revolviendo el estómago.  
\- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ella... ¿Qué pensaría Globgor si te viera?  
\- Puedes preguntarle... Está ahí - dijo señalando a una puerta.

La puerta estaba detrás de Moon, quien se movió un poco para mirar. La posición anterior de Moon había tapado la vista tanto a Star y Toffee.

Globgor y River estaban algo lejos, en la penumbra de la puerta, mirando con la cara colorada y la boca abierta.

\- Tengo... tantos sentimientos encontrados en este momento. - dijo Globgor con voz baja  
\- Creo que te conviene un paseo a la cascada... - dijo River  
\- Sí... será lo mejor.  
\- Puede que yo entre también. - dijo River

\- Bueno... Mientras tú sigas sin aceptar, yo seguiré tomando Toffee... - dijo Eclipsa sacando otro cacho y comenzó a lamerlo  
\- ¡Aún tienes el otro en la otra mano!  
\- ¿Y? - dijo lamiendo primero uno a la izquierda y luego otro a la derecha, repitiéndose  
\- ¡Está bien! ¡Ya basta! Acepto tu soborno, pero por favor, deja de hacer eso...  
\- ¡Genial! - dijo tragándose los dos cachos con sendos bocados.  
\- Pero antes teneis que contármelo todo. Necesito estar seguro de lo que estamos hablando.

* * *

\- ¡Quién ha usado magia sin permiso! - gritó Mina durante la inspección en su campamento

Uno de los soldados, dió un paso al frente...

\- Lo cierto es que... nos la bebimos por error. Pensábamos que era cerveza...

Mina cambió... Por un instante pareció una muñeca desconectada y luego, regresó como con otra personalidad. Hasta su voz se volvió más grave.

\- ¿Tú... y quienes más?  
\- No lo recuerdo... Me emborraché con la cerveza.

Mina lo agarró por la garganta y con una enorme fuerza lo puso de rodillas. Luego le agarró los brazos y apretó, haciéndolos crujir.  
\- AAAAaaaaaah.  
\- Escucha bien... La próxima vez que se pierda...

Mina pareció distraerse un segundo.

\- Ahora no... - dijo como hablando con alguien que no estaba  
\- ... la próxima vez que se pierda una pizca de magia, te la sacaré del cuerpo a golpes si...

Volvió a parecer distraida y a hablar como si tuviera algo al lado.

\- Ahora no es el momento, tentáculo... ¡Déjame en paz!

Y regresando al soldado...

\- Como te iba diciendo... Aaaagg... Un momento... - dijo señalando levantando su dedo

Y Mina pareció entrar en trance

* * *

\- ¿Se puede saber que quieres?

Seth estaba frente al libro, pero ahora se había dado media vuelta debido a las numerosas interrupciones de Ocram. Había evolucionado desde la última vez. Ahora sus brazos se ramificaban en varios tentáculos negros, emientras la cara tenía la misma sonrisa desquiciada del espíritu poseedor y los ojos se habían vuelto amarillos, con pupilas verticales y aspecto de estar fuera de sí.

\- Sólo quiero saber qué haces... Estoy aburrido y te comportas muy raro.  
\- Es que no estaba aquí. - contestó Seth  
\- Sí. Sí lo estabas.  
\- Mi consciencia no. Estaba controlando a Mina.  
\- Pero... ¿No me dijiste que era tu esclava? ¿Necesitas controlarla entonces?  
\- Mina es una esclava vampira.  
\- ¿Y? ¿Qué importa eso?  
\- Los esclavos vampiros tienen tres estados de control. De primeras... por el simple hecho de tener mi sangre, estamos conectados y ella siente una fuerte adoración por mí.  
\- ¿Como una adolescente enamorada?  
\- Algo así... Pero ese tipo de vínculo tiene límites. En ese estado, bajo una influencia suficientemente fuerte, podría traicionarme. Pero ese estado tiene la ventaja de ser lo más parecido a su antiguo yo, lo que es perfecto para convencer a su gente de que realmente es ella. También puedo suprimir totalmente su voluntad, lo que la convierte en una sirviente sin iniciativa.  
\- ¿Ajá? - dijo Ocram poco convincente  
\- Y por último, puedo controlarla directamente como un titiritero a su títere. Tomarla como Avatar y actuar a través de ella, que era justo lo que estaba haciendo.  
\- Suena divertido... ¿podría hacerlo yo también? ¡Me encantaría jugar con esa loca!  
\- No. No puedes.  
\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Te crees mejor que yo? ¡Seguro que te puedo en un combate!  
\- Déjame seguir con mis asuntos o al final aceptaré ese desafío.  
\- ¡Gallina! ¡Gallina! Pffffff - le provocó Ocram

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Seth se movió a su supervelocidad y casi como un parpadeo, anudó los brazos de su contrincante.

\- ¿Suficiente?  
\- ¡Eso no mola! - y dirigiendo sus brazos atados hacia Seth, le lanzó encima una nube negra que le tiñó por completo

Seth gruñó... y un segundo despues, Ocram salió despedido hacia una pared donde se estampó con tanta fuerza que la hundió, con dos tentáculos menos unidos al cuerpo.

\- La próxima vez que me faltes el respeto de esta manera, volverás al caos de la peor forma posible.  
\- Okeeeeeyyyyy. ¿Lo dejamos en empate?

Seth volvió a gruñir volviendo al libro y su trance.

* * *

\- Suficiente - declaró Toffee  
\- Bien... ¿Cómo crees que podemos rescatar a Marco? - preguntó Star  
\- Es bastante claro. Hay que sacarle esa oscuridad.  
\- Eso es bastante obvio, Toffee. Hasta ahí ya habíamos llegado nosotras - dijo Moon  
\- Bien. ¿Y cual es vuestro plan para sacarle la magia oscura?  
\- Ese es el problema... No sabemos nada de ese tipo de magia.  
\- ¿No habeis leido el tratado sobre la naturaleza de la magia de Aroteth? ¿O el "principia Magika" de Rulius Borethor? ¿E incluso el libro "Magia para principiantes" de Martha Ordonia a pesar de sus numerosos errores? Todos relatan los tres estados esenciales de la magia...

Las exreinas negaron con la cabeza y Toffee suspiró.

\- Parece mentira... En fin... Un curso rápido sobre la naturaleza de la magia. La magia es sólo voluntad pura de universo. Es la tinta con la que el universo escribe nuevas ideas... o las destruye. Esa tinta, puede adquirir dos polaridades. Estados excitados de predisposición de acción.  
Si la magia es la tinta con la que el universo crea cosas, la magia puede cargarse en un bolígrafo hecho para hacer una acción concreta.  
Puede estar excitada para crear, que es como la conoceis en su estado dorado, o puede estar excitada para destruir, que es su estado violeta.  
\- ¿Y el verde? - preguntó Star que estaba familiarizada con los colores de la magia  
\- Es su forma neutra, también llamada primigenia o primordial. En esa forma, la magia tiende a no hacer nada, aunque tiene potencial para excitarse en un sentido u otro bajo la influencia adecuada. Aunque también puede mostrarse verde bajo una excitación doble, como usar magia de creación intencionalmente para destruir.  
\- Gracias por la lección pero... ¿esto en qué nos ayuda? - preguntó Moon  
\- La magia es la misma. Sólo varía el estado. Y el estado puede variar bajo la manipulación adecuada. Deberíais saberlo ya que, si estoy en lo cierto, es como habeis cerrado la magia..  
\- ¡Eso es! - dijo Star levantándose de golpe - ¡Lo único que tengo que hacer es usar el hechizo del susurro en Marco! ¡Magia oscura... Pufff!  
\- Eso habría sido un buen intento... pero fracasará - dijo Toffee  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es lo que acabas de sugerir?  
\- Sois vosotras las que conoceis el hechizo pero... ¿acaso no es un hechizo diseñado para magia de creación?  
\- Ni idea...  
\- Además, la magia de creación podíais controlarla y usarla, incluso contra sí misma. Pero ¿podeis controlar la magia de destrucción?

Star miró a Eclipsa y ella lo apreció.

\- No, Star... Nunca hice tal cosa.  
\- ¿No? ¿El hechizo sin nombre no es eso?  
\- Sí... y no. Como dijo Seth, usé magia de creación para controlarlo... Y además a un alto precio - dijo señalando sus brazos  
\- Entonces... ¿alguna sugerencia, Toffee?  
\- Sí... Yo.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- He estudiado la magia y me he transformado para ello. De hecho, estoy formado en gran parte de magia primordial - dijo mostrando como su mano se volvía parecido a la magia destruida, para recuperar su forma a los pocos segundos -. Así es como pretendía acabar con la magia, ¿recordais?

Star recordó el momento en el que estuvo en el mundo de la magia. Star no supo reconocerla y Toffee se lo explicó. Y también le mostró como convertía la magia dorada en magia "desactivada".

\- Puedo asimilar la magia, no importa que sea de un tipo o de otro. Puedo asegurarme de que la magia oscura de Marco se vuelva primordial y eso os permita encerrar o expulsar el demonio que lo posee.

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos.

\- Ya ves, Eclipsa, lo que ha tardado en traicionar el acuerdo - dijo Moon  
\- Yo no he traicionado nada. Acordamos que os daría información y os la he dado.  
\- Una información que nos lleva a lo mismo. Liberarte.  
\- No es culpa mía que sea vuestra única opción.  
\- Qué conveniente... Bueno... Parece que nuestras negociaciones acaban aquí. - dijo Moon finalizando la conversación

* * *

Seth leía el necronomicón con preocupación, mientras un portal se abrió detrás suyo y Mina lo cruzó.

\- Está todo según lo pidió, maestro.  
\- Bien. - dijo en tono frío

Mina observó el aspecto sucio, lleno de tinta negra del lagarto, y no pudo evitar una risilla.

\- ¿Ha habido algún problema, maestro?  
\- Ese... maldito demonio... Ha sido un error. Es varias veces más tonto que su anfitrión. Ha resultado...  
\- ¿Decepcionante? - terminó Mina

Sabía que era poco probable que fuera una burla intencional, pero a Seth, tanto la risa disimulada como esta nueva actitud le resultaron molestos. Seth se concentró, las pupilas verdes de Mina se encendieron, y su actitud más propia de la antigua Mina, desapareció para convertirse en un ser con actitud más propia de un robot o un zombi.  
A fin de cuentas, no necesitaba su "peculiar" personalidad ahora. Antes, ante los seguidores de la soldado, era necesario. Pero no aquí.

Lo pensó dos veces... Quizás sí necesitaba a la Mina soldado una vez más, y la liberó otra vez.

\- Te voy a enviar con el tentáculo a una misión.  
\- ¡Claro! ¡Siempre lista para la acción! - dijo saludando militarmente  
\- Acércate...

Seth sabía que Ocram estaba cerca, espiando. Y no quería que escuchara lo que tenía que contarle.

* * *

\- Star... Nuestras reservas de magia están al mínimo. Si sigues así, nos quedaremos sin nada. - le reprochó su madre.  
\- Tiene que estar ahí. Sé que Marco está ahí... ¿Por qué el ojo no lo ve? - dijo delante de su hechizo espía  
\- Quizás es como nos dijo Glossarick. Seth puede cegar ese hechizo de algún modo.  
\- O quizás es que buscas a Marco pero es Ocram - dijo Janna.  
\- ¡Silencio! ¡Creo que lo tengo!

* * *

En su hechizo, apareció de nuevo la dimensión donde encontraron el necronomicón. Un portal aparecía.  
\- ¿Otra vez aquí? ¿Se puede saber que vamos a hacer aquí? - preguntó Ocram  
\- Cumplir una misión.  
\- UuuuuUUUUuuuu... ¿La perrita mueve la colita a su amo reptil?... ¡Vamos! ¡Yo quiero acción... destrucción... aniquilación! Una pelea al menos... Estoy seguro de que podría contigo.

Mina lo miró irritada, pero se contuvo. Tenía que seguir el plan.

\- Eso no será necesario... Vamos a tener visita - dijo señalando el hechizo flotante que los observaba

* * *

\- ¡Oh, oh! Me han visto - dijo Star cerrando el agujero - ¡Hay que actuar ya!  
\- ¡Espera, Star! - la retuvo su madre -. Podría estar Seth, o ser una trampa.  
\- ¿Y a qué vamos a esperar, mamá?  
\- Dejadme a mí. - dijo Eclipsa cogiendo al vara de Star - Con mi hechizo no nos verán.

Eclipsa reabrió el ojo y pudo observar que estaban solos, Mina y Ocram hablando. No había rastro de Seth.

\- ¿Qué pueden estar haciendo ahí otra vez? - preguntaba Moon suspicaz  
\- ¿Y qué importa? ¡Vamos a rescatar a Marco!  
\- Pero Mina puede ser muy peligrosa. Y dudo que estas varas aguanten más que un par de hechizos.  
\- Por eso no tenemos que atacarla de frente. Debemos esquivarla hasta que agoten sus poderes. Ella también tendrá un límite.  
\- Estoy con nuestra hija. Vamos, mujer... Tú nunca has rehuido una batalla. - dijo River - Va siendo hora de que les pateemos el culo a los enemigos.

Globgor, River, Tom y Star miraban decididos a Moon, esperando su aprobación.

\- Está bien... Pero si aparece Seth o algo sale mal, abortamos, ¿vale?  
\- Ok.

\- Yo os observaré desde aquí. Si lo pedís y os quedais sin magia, os abriré el portal. - dijo Eclipsa  
\- Y yo os vitorearé - dijo Janna con pocas intenciones de meterse en la pelea

\- Ten cuidado, mi peludito - dijo Eclipsa dando un beso rápido a su pareja  
\- No prometo nada... Tengo una cuenta pendiente con esos solarianos...

\- Ok... Vamos a ello - dijo Star haciendo sonar sus nudillos

* * *

\- ¡Me abuuuurroooo! ¿Estás segura de que vendrán? - preguntó Ocram  
\- Star no se rinde nunca. Vendrán.

Un portal se abrió. Star, Moon, Tom, River y Globgor aparecieron

\- ¡Cinco contra dos! ¡Genial! Diversón a tope, ¿eh Mina? ¿Mina? - dijo mirando atrás sin ver a nadie - ¿Pero donde se ha metido?

* * *

\- Tal y como dijo, Maestro  
\- Bien.  
\- Pero maestro... dudo que ese Ocram pueda con ellos. Ni siquiera ha venido la princesa sola.  
\- No importa. De hecho, contaba con que ella ganaría, incluso viniendo por su cuenta.  
\- No lo entiendo... Si quería que perdiera... ¿por qué no matarlo antes?  
\- Bueno... Si Star lo mata, estará un tiempo centrada en su remordimiento. Si lo captura, tratará de recuperarlo y eso la entretendrá. Con un poco de suerte, estará entretenida hasta la convergencia. Es el mejor uso que puedo dar a ese tentáculo.  
\- Entiendo...

* * *

\- Bueno... mejor... - dijo Ocram -. ¡Más diversión para mí!  
\- Uno contra cinco... Pónlo fácil y ríndete.  
\- Cuenta de nuevo, chica enamorada... Cinco contra ocho - dijo desplegando los tentáculos  
\- ¿Nos lo pones difícil? Pues va a subir la temperatura - dijo Tom encendiendo sus manos

\- AAAaaaaaah - River y Globgor cargaron contra Ocram

* * *

Las cosas no fueron bien para el grupo. Durante veinte minutos, Ocram les dió una paliza. La velocidad del Marco adulto, la fuerza y la flexibilidad del brazo monstruo, multiplicado por ocho.

\- Nooo... Otra... vez... No... - dijo Globgor que estaba siendo axfisiado por tres de los brazos de Ocram.

River y Tom estaban desmayados no muy lejos de alli.

Un portal se abrió al lado de Tom

\- Hora de dejarlo, campeón - dijo Janna mientras arrastraba a Tom por el portal.

\- AAaaaaaayuuuuuudaaaaaa... - decía Globgor mientras perdía el sentido.

\- AAAAAAAAAh

Moon cargó con su varita, usando la energía para proyectar una lanza de energía sobre esta, con una punza cortante con la que cortó uno de los tentáculos que apretaba al monstruo, haciéndo caer a Globgor inconsciente.

\- ¿Aún no has aprendido, Moon? - dijo mientras Ocram regeneraba el tentáculo recién cortado.

Star se lanzaba desde atrás, usando su varita para proyectar un hechizo de lazo.

\- ¡Cintas de frambuesa! - lanzó Star para bloquear varios de los tentáculos

Pero a Ocram le quedaban tentáculos suficientes. Agarró a Moon, quitándole la varita y apretando uno de sus brazos

\- Vaya... Siento un vacío en tu interior.  
\- NOOOOOO

* * *

Al apretar el brazo de Moon, la oscuridad de Ocram comenzó a pasar a su brazo que comenzó a teñirse de oscuridad, como si lanzara el hechizo sin nombre.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Eclipsa al otro lado viendo como Janna arrastraba unas pesadas cadenas de dragón y unos garfios  
\- Creo que esto les vendrá bien. - dijo lanzando las cadenas por el portal abierto

* * *

Moon no sólo dejó que entrara la magia oscura. Aprovechó la oportunidad apretando su mano contra el tentáculo

\- "Break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone, stop the magic."

No pasó nada. Moon repitió el hechizo, e igual.

\- ¡No funciona, Star! - gritó su madre

* Magia oscura... Es lo que dijo Toffee... Pero hay algo que sí funciona con la magia oscura. ¡YO! - pensó Star

Star se lanzó contra Ocram y lo abrazó.

\- ¡Hola, princesita! ¿Te pasas al lado oscuro?

Para su sorpresa, Star lo besó.

\- PUAG... - dijo vomitando un poco de magia oscura - ¡Te tomas demasiado en serio a tu Marco, princesa!  
\- ¿Por Marco? Lo que sea necesario. - y volvió a besarlo  
\- ¿Pierdes algo? - se jactó Star ante los vómitos de magia oscura de su contrincante.

Ocram se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba. Cada vez que Star lo besaba, lo obligaba a echar fuera la oscuridad debilitándolo.

\- ¡NO!

Las tornas habían cambiado. Star intentaba ahora mantenerse pegada y él huir.  
Mientras, Globgor y River despertaban tosiendo, viendo a Moon arrodillada, con la mano magullada, mientras Star se abrazaba al monstruo.

Tras vomitar una vez más, la cara de Ocram cambió.

\- ¿Star? - dijo con la voz de Marco  
\- ¡Marco!  
\- No... Hay una semilla... la oscuridad...crece...

Su mirada volvió a cambiar.

\- No acabarás conmigo tan facilmente - dijo Ocram  
\- ¡Las cadenas! - dijo Globgor

Entre River y Globgor, se pusieron a dar vueltas alrededor de Ocram. Star usando su lazo logró que los tentáculos se enredaran aún más con estas.

Cerrando el candado, Ocram quedó finalmente inmobilizado.

\- ¡No me mantendreis prisionero para siempre!

River le golpeó en la cabeza con su garrote con punta de cabra noqueándolo.

* * *

\- ¿Realmente creeis que podeis retenerme aquí? ¡Os estrangularé! ¡Os devoraré! ¡Abrid esta puerta, cobardes! - se quejaba Ocram en su celda.

Ocram estaba en una habitación de cristal irrompible, compartiendo uno de los cristales con la celda de Toffee.

\- ¿Es necesario ponerlo al lado de mi celda? - protestó Toffee  
\- Lo siento - se disculpó Eclipsa - pero es la única celda de la que nos fiamos que podrá contenerlo  
\- Al menos podrías activar el sistema de insonorización. El botón verde. - dijo señalando el mando de la reina de la oscuridad.

Eclipsa apretó el botón apuntando a la celda de Ocram, y se hizo el silencio a pesar que por los movimientos de este parecía estar gritando.

\- Mucho mejor - dijo el lagarto  
\- ¡Qué conveniente!  
\- Bueno... chicas - dijo Eclipsa refiriéndose a Star y Moon. - ¿Y ahora qué? El hechizo del susurro falló, ¿verdad, Moon?  
\- Sí... Pero quizás sea porque es muy fuerte. Había pensado en esperar a que vuelva Meteora e intentarlo de nuevo... ya sabeis... como en el reino de la magia. Las cuatro juntas otra vez. Si fuímos capaces de lograr algo como destruir la dimensión de la magia... deberíamos de ser capaces de esto.  
\- No funcionará - dijo Toffee sentado, casi como si las ignorase, pero atrayendo las miradas de las Butterfly -. Ya os lo dije. Hasta podría demostrároslo.  
\- Ignoradle - continuó Moon -. Sólo quiere su libertad. Cuando venga Meteora...  
\- ¿Alguien mencionaba mi nombre?... ¡MARCO! - gritó al ver a Ocram en la celda  
\- Bueno... Aún sigue siendo Ocram... el malo ya sabes. - dijo su madre  
\- ¿ ¡Cuando ha pasado esto! ?  
\- ¿Mientras dormías?  
\- ¡ ¿ Y NO ME DESPERTASTE ? !  
\- Estabas tan mona durmiendo... parecías tan apacible... que no pude hacerlo.  
\- ¡ ¡ MAMÁ ! !  
\- De todas formas, fue culpa mía. - interrumpió Star - En cuanto ví la oportunidad, me lancé sin prepararlo.  
\- En fin... Lo hecho, hecho está... - dijo Moon - ¿Nos ayudarías a hacer un hechizo?  
\- Claro

* * *

\- "Break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone, stop the magic."  
\- "Break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone, stop the magic."  
\- "Break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone, stop the magic."  
\- "Break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone, stop the magic."

Cantaban las cuatro Butterfly a coro...

\- JAJAJAJAJA... - reía Ocram que se movía intentando liberarse, aunque por suerte para ellas, sin éxito.  
\- Esto no funciona. - se quejó Meteora

\- Os lo dije... y no quereis escuchar... ¡Podeis verlo por vosotras mismas! Todo lo que teneis que hacer es poner un recipiente magia de destrucción y magia de creación. Haced el hechizo y ved el resultado. - dijo con aire de superioridad

\- ¿Lo hacemos? - preguntó Eclipsa  
\- No deberíamos hacerle caso - dijo Moon  
\- Vamos, mamá... Toffee no va a tocar la magia... Además... deberías limpiarte esa magia oscura - dijo señalando a su brazo infectado  
\- Eso es verdad.

En un balde, tal y como dijo Toffee, Moon se limpió su herida. La magia violeta se escurrió hasta el fondo, junto a parte de la magia dorada.

Star recitó el hechizo del susurro. La magia dorada se volvió verde y espesa, mientras la magia oscura seguía intacta.

\- Toffee tenía razón. - dijo Star

Toffee miró a Moon arqueando una ceja y ella bufó.

\- Ahora... si me dejais ese recipiente, os demostraré de lo que soy capaz. - dijo Toffee  
\- ¿Dejarte magia oscura? ¡Ni loca!  
\- Solo unas gotas, Moon. No pasará nada. - intercedió Eclipsa

Limpiaron parte del recipiente y lo entregaron a través de la doble apertura de la celda a la zona de Toffee. Él cogió las gotas sobre su mano.

\- Observad bien...

Y las gotas se volvieron verdes, como había pasado antes con la magia dorada.

\- Síiiiii... Ya me mostraste esto en el reino de la magia - recordó Star  
\- Sólo por si dudabais de que puedo hacer lo mismo con la magia oscura. Se lo podría hacer a él... - dijo señalando a Ocram, que seguía gritando aunque no le oían fuera - Pero ya sabeis el precio.  
\- No - dijo Moon tajante

Star la miró triste, con ojos húmedos.

\- Tranquila Star... encontraremos otro modo. Ahora deberíamos descansar y asearnos un poco. Con que sólo uno haga guardia, será suficiente para dar la alarma si es necesario.  
\- Yo me quedo la primera. - dijo Eclipsa

Globgor la miró suspicazmente.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Globi! No seguirás teniendo celos de él a estas alturas, ¿verdad? - dijo Eclipsa señalando al lagarto

Globgor no respondió. Se acercó amenazadoramente a su esposa, la cogió en volandas, y le dió un enorme beso delante de todos levantándola en el aire con sus brazos.

\- Mira bien esto, lagarto. ¡PORQUE NUNCA SERÁ TUYA! - dijo mirándo enfadado al lagarto  
\- Eso ya se resolvió hace mucho tiempo. - contestó Toffee con mirada de desidia  
\- Sí... Así que no pienses ni por un momento que eso va a cambiar. Y cariño - dijo volviendo a Eclipsa -. Si sientes la necesidad de... bueno... ya sabes... mostraste retozona... ¡no lo malgastes con este! - dijo señalando a Toffee  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Picarón! - dijo dándole un azote cariñoso en el culo - Ya sabes que eso nunca nos ha faltado... ¡Venga! ¡Venga! Todos a descansar...

Eclipsa prácticamente echó a todos y se quedó a solas con el lagarto.

\- Vas a intentar convencerme, ¿verdad? - preguntó Toffee  
\- Me conoces bien. - dijo admitiéndolo  
\- No. - respondió tajante - Puedes usar todo el Toffee o licor que quieras. La primera ayuda fue más que suficiente.  
\- Vamos, Toffee... Aquello quedó a medias. Sabes que el plato fuerte es Seth, no Marco.  
\- Quiero mi libertad...  
\- Lo sé, lo sé... pero... ¿no podrías hacerle este favor a un par de enamorados?  
\- ¿Enamorados? ¿Es... oficial? ¿Están juntos? - preguntó curioso  
\- Oh, sí... Se han tomado su tiempo... pero son una pareja encantadora. Creo que te agradarían de no ser porque... bueno... ya sabes... intentar matar a Star. Creo que le costará mucho más a Marco que a Star perdonarte.  
\- No he pedido su perdón.  
\- Deberías... Los dos tienen un gran corazón. Han trabajado mucho por ayudarnos, ¿sabes? A los monstruos, a mí... a todo el mundo.  
\- Me da igual.  
\- ¡JA! - gritó escéptica  
\- ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Toffee! Siempre fuiste un romántico empedernido.  
\- Vaya tontería... ¿De donde te sacas eso?

Eclipsa respiró hondo... Pareció concentrarse

\- _Dos cuerpos alineados, una sombra para ver la luz. Dos extraños enamorados, una unión en cruz._  
\- ¡No me cites! - dijo Toffee poniéndose colorado  
\- ¿Por qué? Me la dedicaste a mí... como toda tu poesía. Poesía romántica, por cierto.  
\- ¿Y? ¡Era un adolescente enamorado y tonto! Como casi todos a esa edad. ¡Eso no significa nada!

Eclipsa seria, sacó un largo papel enrollado

\- Tras cerrar la puerta, el lagarto continuó leyendo como si nada, pero las palabras comenzaban a perder significado y sus ojos se movían repitiendo la misma línea una y otra vez. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas..  
\- Qué... ¿qué es eso?  
\- Oh... Nada... Un fragmento de los archivos reales... Narra lo que pasó... Esto fue de cuando rompimos. Te mostrabas muy frío, igual que ahora... pero llorabas por mí. Y ya no eras tan joven.  
\- ¡Ese es un golpe bajo, Eclipsa! Deberías respetar la intimidad de la gente.  
\- Puede... pero eres tú el que insiste que no eres romántico. Yo sólo quería demostrártelo.  
\- No me conoces, Eclipsa. Conoces al que fuí. Para tí, sólo han pasado ¿tres años? ¿Cuatro? Desde que nos vimos por última vez hasta que te cristalizaron. Pero yo he estado viviendo todo este tiempo. Ya no soy el que fuí.  
\- Es posible... pero... ¿no dijiste que seguiste viendo mi cuerpo cristalizado? ¿Que lo viste cambiar de posición? Eso fue hace sólo cuarenta años... ¿Durante cuantos años me has visitado estando cristalizada?

Toffee calló y bajó su mirada.

\- Puede que hayas pasado por un montón de cosas que no conozco o incluso puedo comprender, pero sé que aún hay una parte de ese amigo que fuiste. Si no... no me mirarías como me miras ahora.  
\- ¿Y cómo te miro?  
\- Como alguien... cercano...  
\- Sólo ves lo que quieres ver.  
\- Sí... Realmente quiero ver a mi amigo... otra vez.  
\- ¿Te debo recordar que no terminamos en los mejores términos?

Fue ahora Eclipsa quien bajó la mirada, triste

\- Sí... La vida nos ha llevado a chocar. Dije cosas feas y me arrepiento.  
\- Yo no... Dije la verdad.  
\- Y yo también, dije lo que sentía. Pero podría haberlo dicho de otro modo. Podría haber evitado enojarme por ello. Podría haber mantenido nuestra amistad.  
\- Maté a tu madre. Tu respuesta fue... esperable.  
\- Lo sé... Es... difícil perdonar eso... pero ya lo hice hace tiempo. No hacemos más que causarnos daño los unos a los otros con nuestras venganzas... en un ciclo absurdo. ¿Es que no podemos dejarlo ya y perdonarnos de una vez?

Toffee aspiró profundamente, pero no respondió.

\- Eclipsa. - dijo una vez detrás  
\- ¡Oh, Star! ¿Todo bien?  
\- Sí... sí... ¿Podrías dejarme a solas?

Eclipsa dudó... Miró a Star y a Toffee, pero se dió cuenta que Star no prestaba atención al lagarto, sino a Ocram.

\- Claro querida... Esperaré en la celda contigua... Grita si algo va mal, ¿ok?  
\- Todo irá bien.

Una vez que Eclipsa se fué, Star abrió la celda de Ocram que se sonorizó al instante.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos? ¿Otro besito? - dijo el Marco poseído, sacando una larga lengua más propia de una serpiente.

Para sorpresa de Toffee, eso fue exáctamente lo que Star hizo. Con Ocram encadenado, Star se lanzó al chico y lo besó de una manera excesivamente íntima y asquerosa.

Para hacerlo peor, aquel ser vomitó la magia oscura en la boca de Star mientras intentaba aún besarle, vomitando posteriormente los dos una papilla negra.

\- Asqueroso - dijo el lagarto

Para su sorpresa, el chico pareció volver en sí...

\- ¿Star?  
\- ¡Estoy aquí, Marco! ¡Vuelve conmigo!  
\- No... puedo... Vuelve a crecer... Dentro...

La mirada del chico volvió a cambiar...

\- ¿Aún sigues intentándolo? ¡Tengo lengua para rato!

Y para disgusto de Toffee, Star volvió a intentarlo.

Tras varios intentos fallidos, Star con cara de malestar, salió de la otra celda, la cerró e insonorizó y se apoyó contra el cristal de Toffee, dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? - preguntó Toffee  
\- ¿No es obvio? PUAG... - dijo Star vomitando parte de la oscuridad que había entrado en ella.

\- Es increible que hayas podido meter toda esa oscuridad en tu cuerpo como si nada.  
\- ¡Ah! Te refereías a eso. Seth dijo que era inmunidad natural o algo así...  
\- Interesante.  
\- Pero parece que no es suficiente.  
\- Debe tener una fuente de magia oscura en su cuerpo. - explicó el lagarto  
\- Eso parece... - dijo la chica con los ojos húmedos.

\- Eclipsa me ha dicho que sois pareja. ¿Es cierto?

Star se dió la vuelta y miró al lagarto a los ojos.

\- ¿Crees que había hecho por un simple amigo?  
\- No lo sé...

Toffee miró al mirada desafiante de Star.

\- Supongo que no. Me sorprende, eso es todo.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué te interesa ahora eso?  
\- Bueno... ya sabes. Te envió a la zona de amigos con esa Jackie.  
\- Espera... ¿Nos shipeabas?  
\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Toffee confuso  
\- Ya sabes... Shipear. Imaginarte una pareja u otra junta de la gente que conoces.  
\- No especialmente.  
\- Pero sí nos observabas.  
\- Obviamente.  
\- Obviamente - repitió Star con cierto resentimiento recordando el pasado  
\- Por lo visto tuvo que perderte para darse cuenta de que te quería, ¿eh?  
\- ¿Lo dices porque vino a Mewni a ayudarme?

El silencio de Toffee parecía un sí.

\- ¡Pues te perdiste un montón! Él regresó a la Tierra... yo salí con mi ex despues...  
\- Vaya... suena como justicia poética.  
\- Fuí una estúpida.  
\- ¿Por qué? Él te envió a la zona de amigos cuando lo amabas y tú hiciste lo mismo. ¿No es justo?  
\- No se si es justo o no. Lo que sí sé es que estuvimos en una relación cada uno hacia ninguna parte.  
\- Bueno... Siéntete afortunada. Al menos acabasteis juntos. Normalmente la gente en las relaciones cuando una de las partes envía a la otra a la zona de amigos, suele ser el fin de todo lo romántico.  
\- Pues la gente es idiota. ¿Qué hay mejor que compartir la vida con tu mejor amigo? ¿Porqué buscar un novio para convertirlo en mejor amigo? ¿Por qué no convertir tu mejor amigo en tu novio?

Toffee suspiró.

\- Enhorabuena para tí. Te has dado cuenta de algo que muchos no aprenden ni en una vida tan larga como la mía.  
\- ¿Y de qué me vale? Marco está ahí... encerrado... por mi culpa... - dijo con los ojos húmedos, a punto de derrumbarse otra vez  
\- Está bien... Abre la puerta. Yo purgaré a Marco.  
\- No voy a liberarte, Toffee. No a espaldas de mi madre.  
\- ¿Te he pedido que me liberes? Te ofrezco que abras la celda - dijo señalando a la puerta interior entre la celda de Ocram y de Toffee  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- ¿Quieres que lo haga o no? Date prisa antes de que cambie de opinión.

Star no entendía nada... pero no se lo pensó dos veces. Le había prometido a su madre que no lo liberaría por iniciativa propia, pero esto era una oferta diferente.

Apretó el botón correcto y una puerta entre ambas celdas se abrió.

Toffee caminó hasta Ocram quien se burlaba del lagarto... por poco tiempo. Toffee introdujo su brazo que pareció volverse parcialmente líquido dentro de la boca de Marco y lo introdujo hasta el fondo, hasta que sólo se veía el hombro del lagarto por la boca de Ocram. Este se revolvía con fuerza, pero tras varios segundos, Toffee sacó el brazo otra vez, todo lleno de magia oscura, y algo en su mano.

Era como una esfera negra, pero parecía viva. Se retorcía como si tuviera un ser dentro de aquella enana bolsa.

\- Aquí está la semilla.

La tiró al suelo y la pisoteó.

Mientras, Marco cayó al suelo y comenzó a vomitar, esta vez una papilla verde, como la magia desactivada

\- Creo que necesita tu ayuda. - dijo volviendo a su celda

Star cerró la celda de Toffe y abrió la de Ocram... Porque... ¿era Ocram?

\- ¿Marco?  
\- ¡Los brazos! ¡Sigue ahí!

Star se concentró, y la magia verde que estaba esparcida alrededor comenzó a reaccionar, ponerse dorada e hincharse, llenando todo de magia. El pelo de Star flotó y mirando a Marco con ternura le sujetó ambos brazos

\- Returnio Armius Normalrino.

Ambos grupos de tentáculos se convirtieron de nuevo en brazos normales.

\- ¡Marco!... ¿De verdad eres tú?  
\- Silencio. Por fin.

\- No os fieis - dijo Toffee - Si fuera yo, en cuanto pudiera, intentaría hacer el exorcismo adecuado, para evitar pasar por lo mismo una segunda vez.

Star llevó a Marco sujetándolo del hombro. Parecía exhausto, a punto de desmayarse.

Mientras se alejaba giró por un momento hacia Toffee.

\- ¿Por qué me has ayudado? - preguntó Star confundida  
\- Como dijo Eclipsa... un gesto de buena voluntad. Espero que sepais apreciarlo. - dijo friamente

Pero algo dentro de Star le decía que había más de lo que símplemente mostraba

\- Gracias.

Y lentamente, fue llevando a Marco fuera de la habitación

Mientras, Toffee, miraba interesadamente la magia dorada en la celda de cristal contigua.

\- Muy interesante - musitó

* * *

_Notas:_

_El hecho de que Star guarda las cartas de Moon es revelado en la Guia de Star y Marco para dominar todas las dimensiones._

_Martha Ordonia, no es una casualidad, sino un simple guiño a una supuesta antepasada de Janna._  
_Seth no mata a Ocram adelandatamente porque presupone que Star iría a por él por ese acto. Cree que liberar a Marco es más difícil de lo que les resulta porque no contaba con la intervención de Toffee._

_Las cadenas de dragón son básicamente el mismo tipo de cadena que usaron con Eclipsa cuando daba de comer a las palomas y Star hablar con ella porque Marco había vuelto a Mewni. Son casi indestructibles._

_Las referencias del poema. "Dos cuerpos -celestes- alineados" forman un eclipse. El eclipse es una sombra, que iluminaba a Toffee. Dos "extraños" en el sentido de muy diferentes. La cruz representa el cruce, la colisión de problemas que hay en sus mundos. La línea citada por Eclipsa habla de ella y Toffee. Y Eclipsa lo sabe._

_A pesar de que Toffee se muestre frío, realmente ayuda a Star porque empatiza por un momento con ella precísamente por lo que dice. Durante toda su juventud se ha sentido el mejor amigo de Eclipsa, y cree que ella hizo una mala elección. Aún se siente despechado por ello._


	31. Custodia

Las Butterfly hablaban con cierta discreción desde la distancia, al otro lado de la puerta abierta.

\- ¿Simplemente porque sí? ¿Qué estará tramando? - dijo Moon suspicaz  
\- No lo sé, mamá, pero... no podía decirle que no.  
\- Lo entiendo, cariño. ¿Seguro que Marco está bien?  
\- El brazo monstruo debe seguir ahí, pero sin magia oscura, he logrado atraparlo una vez más.  
\- Demonio, ¿eh? Seguro que podemos expulsarlo con un exorcismo. - dijo Eclipsa  
\- A mí me preocupa Toffee. - insistió Moon - Todo el rato pidiendo su libertad, ¿y de repente te ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio? ¿Le prometiste algo, Eclipsa?  
\- ¿Prometerle? No... Pero puedo ser muy persuasiva.  
\- Eso lo sé.. lo que me preocupa es el cómo.  
\- Te lo creas o no, Moon, apelé a sus sentimientos. Aún queda algo del amigo que conocí ahí dentro.

Moon miró con desidia al lagarto.

\- Lo dudo... Pero me alegro de que Marco esté bien...  
\- Ok... ¿Y ahora qué?  
\- Ahora hablaremos sobre Seth. - respondió su madre  
\- Esto... mamá... yo no sé como te sentirás tú pero... yo estoy cansadísima y ahora que Marco está aquí...  
\- Quieres estar con él. - dijo su madre

Star asintió

\- Al menos descansar unas horas... juntos.  
\- Quizás tengas razón... Hemos pasado por mucho y no parece que Seth nos vaya a atacar de forma inminente. Pero sea lo que sea lo que esté tramando, corre prisa.  
\- Unas horas serán suficientes - dijo Eclipsa - Yo también necesito algo de tiempo. Meteora despertará pronto y tengo que darle de comer. Y también tengo que hablar con Globgor. Espero que no se haya enfadado por lo de antes.  
\- Haremos guardia... No voy a dejar a Toffee sólo. Yo me quedaré primera. - dijo Moon

Mientras el resto abandonaban la habitación, Moon cogió una silla y se sentó enfrente de Toffee, mirándolo fijamente.

Toffee la ignoró. Se sentó de nuevo, en posición de loto, y pareció entrar en meditación cerrando sus ojos.

Para Moon, Toffee representaba la pérdida de su madre. Una pesadilla recurrente. El ser que "destruyó" a su hija tras un acuerdo. Le dió el maldito dedo, y aún así, él, cruelmente, la dejó atrás.

De vez en cuando, Toffee abría un ojo, y ahí seguía, Moon, mirándolo fijamente con esa mirada de resentimiento.

\- Si tienes algo que decir, dilo. - expresó el lagarto  
\- Lo que sea que estés planeando, no te saldrá bien. - respondió la exreina

\- Pues más te valdría esperar lo contrario, ya que lo único que planeo es parar a Seth.  
\- Y luego qué, ¿eh? ¿Volver a las andadas?  
\- No sé que quieres decir con eso. A decir verdad, mis planes nunca llegaron más lejos que destruir la magia y eso ya lo habéis hecho vosotras.  
\- Así que liberaste a Marco para que te liberáramos para que pudieras ejecutar tu venganza contra Seth. ¿Es eso?  
\- No. No le puse precio a Star. La verdad, cuento con que veais las ventajas de tener aliados contra él. A Marco sólo le ayudé porque me apiadé de Star.  
\- ¡JA! - soltó Moon con gran escepticismo. La idea de un Toffee compasivo le resultaba ridícula.  
\- ¿Ves? Ese es el motivo por el que dejé de ser altruista hace tiempo. La mayor parte de la gente es una desagradecida.  
\- ¿Pretendes que me lo crea?. Eres incapaz de ponerte en el lugar de los demás. Eres un sociópata, un psicópata... o algo peor.  
\- ¿Te crees que no soy capaz de sentir? ¿Eso es lo que crees?

A Moon le venían imágenes de la batalla en ese mismo templo. Ella con la Alta Comisión, mientras sus miembros caían uno tras otro, mientras él, en varias ocasiones, reía fríamente. No... no había nada de compasión en aquel ser.

\- Sí - sentenció Moon rotunda  
\- ¿Quieres saber que me motiva? ¿Realmente quieres saber qué me motiva?

Moon gesticuló con los hombros que le daba igual. A fin de cuentas, no iba a creer lo que le dijera.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Moon? ¡No tengo familia! ¡SkyWynne Butterfly mató a mis padres cuando era un bebé! ¡No tengo clan! ¡Solaria Butterfly lo aplastó! No tengo amor. ¡Eclipsa Butterfly me rechazó! Mi ejército me abandonó cuando el hambre los destrozó porque Festivia Butterfly creó escudos impenetrables alrededor de todos los campos de maiz que cubría todas las tierras buenas de cultivo. Cuando comenzamos a recuperarnos en nuestra pequeña parcela en pleno bosque de la muerte segura, Crescenta Butterfly dinamitó nuestro poder poniendo a esos... Avarius al poder para crear luchas entre nosotros y así poder darnos caza una vez más. Persecución que se recrudeció cuando Celena Butterfly empujó a los monstruos a una guerra para desviar los chismorreos por su rasgos demoníacos... ¡Como si nadie supiera que era una Lucitor también!  
\- Venganza... Eso es lo que te motiva - dijo Moon al oir demasiadas veces su propio apellido  
\- Estaría justificada, ¿verdad?  
\- Todo ese dolor... nos lo quieres devolver.

Moon no tenía problemas en creer eso. A fin de cuentas, confirmaba todo lo que pensaba sobre él.

\- Supongo que hubo un tiempo... pero hace ya demasiado que dejé eso atrás. ¿Sabes por qué soy tan frío? Porque me cansé de sentir, Moon. Dolor por una familia perdida. Dolor por un amor no correspondido. Dolor por los amigos caídos. Dolor por las traiciones entre los mios. Dolor por la guerra. He vivido tanto como dos septarianos ancianos, como seis mewmanos y en cada vida he sufrido por diez más.

Esto tampoco le resultaba difícil de creer. A veces, algunas personas nacen siendo malas o buenas aún en un entorno contrario. Pero son las excepciones. La mayor parte de las personalidades se forjan en los eventos duros de la vida. Ella lo sabía bien, ya que parte de su personalidad tenía justo esa procedencia.  
Si realmente Toffee había sufrido eso, y podría ser cierto, eso explicaba bien como era. Pero no lo disculpaba. Seguía siendo ese ser frío y asesino.

\- Si no es la venganza... ¿entonces qué?  
\- Lo único a lo que puede uno aferrarse cuando lo ha perdido todo. A un propósito. Supongo que podría haber sido la venganza, pero eso es demasiado pueril para mi gusto. Al menos si por venganza suponemos algo dirigido a una persona.  
No. Cuando vives tanto tiempo, las personas vienen y van. Yo apunté más alto. Todo lo que me había pasado, muchas de las cosas que les habían pasado a los monstruos, era porque los mewmanos tenían demasiado poder.  
\- ¿Destruir la magia? ¿Vuelves a eso?

Toffee afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Sí. Me prometí a mí mismo que la destruiría... para que nadie más tenga que pasar por lo mismo que yo pasé.  
\- ¿Y qué pinta Seth en todo eso?  
\- Seth tenía la misma misión... o eso es lo que siempre nos dijo a los demás. Aún así, siempre tuvimos posiciones muy separadas.  
\- Eso suena poco creíble, teniendo en cuenta que Eclipsa nos dijo que lo veías como un padre.  
\- Quizás esas palabras fueron un poco exageradas. Eclipsa me conoció cuando yo era joven. Pero en aquel entonces yo era más inocente y me creía fácilmente lo que él me contaba. Quizás no fue un padre, pero fue sin duda mi mentor... hasta que Eclipsa lo mató.  
\- Teniendo en cuenta el asesinato de su madre, es comprensible. - dijo Moon solidarizándose con Eclipsa.  
\- Ya veo. Cuando las Butterfly asesinan, es algo razonable. Cuando lo hacen los demás, es un crimen imperdonable.  
\- No compares un acto de justicia con un acto de crueldad...  
\- ¿Justicia? Suena más bien como venganza. Una venganza que te parecía horrorosa hace un momento de ser mia.

Esa era otra de las facultades de Toffee. Al menos una de la que había oido hablar. Su gran capacidad de persuasión.

\- Seth era un criminal, y tú un asesino. ¿Niegas eso?  
\- Lo pongo en perspectiva. Estábamos en guerra. Los soldados solarianos de la reina nos masacraban, y no sólo a nosotros como ejército. No distinguían entre soldados y civiles.

Moon no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento sobre aquello. A fin de cuentas, le traía recuerdos del mayor y reciente error de su vida. El crear el nuevo ejército.

Los pequeños gestos del lenguaje corporal de Moon no pasaron desapercibidos para el septariano. No tardó relacionar ni un segundo sus palabras y la mención anterior de Eclipsa a los soldados.

\- Por cierto... ¿Cómo es que habeis tenido nuevos problemas con los solarianos?

Moon desvió la mirada culpable

\- ¿Qué lió Star?  
\- Star no hizo nada - respondió Moon

Toffee sonrió malévolamente.

\- Vaya, vaya... ¿Tienes pecados que esconder en el armario, Moon?

\- Mis errores no disculpan los tuyos. - respondió intentando esquivar el tema.  
\- No... pero es una muestra de hipocresía. ¿Yo soy un criminal que debo ser sacrificado? Deberías mirarte en el espejo, Moon.

Moon dudó un segundo. ¿Es cierto que ella era parecida a Toffee?

\- Dime... ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?  
\- No. Hice lo que debía... en su momento.  
\- Eso es lo que nos diferencia, Toffee. Sí... he cometido errores. Algunos muy grandes. Pero los reconozco y me arrepiento de ellos.

Toffee se sintió molesto. No sabía decir por qué. Lo que dijera Moon no le importaba. ¿O sí? Quizás, era cierto, en algunos momentos dudaba. Se había acostumbrado demasiado tiempo a ser frío que ya era parte de su personalidad. Pero cuando acababa el día e intentaba conciliar el sueño, algo dentro de él le decía que había algo mal. Se decía a sí mismo que la meta era lo único importante. Todo lo demás se diluiría en el tiempo. Pero aún así, algo en lo más profundo de él le hacía sentir incómodo.

\- Por si te sirve de algo... no me sentí cómodo cuando dejé a Star abandonada en el reino de la magia.  
\- ¿No te sentiste cómodo? ¡ ¿ No té sentiste cómodo? ! - dijo Moon indignada  
\- Nunca tuve intención de hacerle eso. Mi objetivo era acabar con la magia y nada más. Fue cosa suya usar el hechizo del susurro y acabar allí.  
\- ¡Me prometiste devolverla!  
\- Suelo cumplir mis acuerdos... pero... a decir verdad, no tenía forma de devolvértela. Ella estaba condenada, y yo también lo estaría de no recuperar mi dedo. No te la devolví no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía.

\- Mataste a mi madre fríamente. Me quitaste la vida... la vitalidad - corrigió Moon antes de que el lagarto replicara -. Te he visto hacer lo mismo a la Alta Comisión mientras parecías disfrutar. Incluso Ludo y BuffFrog nos han contado como los echaste sin piedad. ¿De veras quieres que me crea que tendrías compasión por mi hija?  
\- ¿Ahora te preocupan los monstruos?  
\- BuffFrog es un tipo encantador que hasta me acogió en su casa. Y Ludo... bueno... al menos él se esfuerza en cambiar. Algo que parece fuera de tu alcance...

\- ¿Todo bien por aquí?

Eclipsa estaba en la puerta de la habitación. La tensión entre Moon y Toffee se palpaba en el ambiente.

\- Eclipsa. Creí que necesitabas tiempo con Meteora.  
\- Ha sido rápido. Se ha vuelto a quedar dormida. ¿Y qué hay por aquí? Parecía que discutíais...  
\- Sí. - No. - dijeron Moon y Toffee respectivamente  
\- No. - Sí. - repitieron cambiando sus respuestas  
\- Estamos de acuerdo en que no nos llevamos bien. - dijo Toffee  
\- Sí. Eso sí.

\- Algo es algo. Por cierto... ¿Sabes que Marco se ha puesto a cocinar? Creo que podríais intercambiar conocimientos.  
\- ¿No prefiere estar a solas con Star?  
\- Marco ha insistido en agradecernos a todos lo que hemos hecho por él. Está con Globgor y Star en la cocina. Deberías ir. - dijo gestigulando con fuerza

Moon entendió que Eclipsa quería hablar con Toffee

\- Está bien... Pero nada de tratos, ¿eh Eclipsa?  
\- No te preocupes. Sólo hablaremos.

Mientras Moon desaparecía por la puerta, Eclipsa miraba con sonrisa melancólica a Toffee.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? - dijo Toffee frío  
\- Lo siento.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Siento mucho como han ocurrido las cosas. Siento no haber sido mejor amiga. Siento no haber estado cuando me necesitabas...

Aquella disculpa pilló desprevenido al lagarto. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

\- Eso es una tontería. Estabas cristalizada.  
\- Pero no desde el primer momento. Si no nos hubiéramos alejado...  
\- ¿Estás diciendo que me hubieras elegido a mí antes que a Globgor?

Esa era una pregunta incómoda para Eclipsa. Pero decir la verdad nunca fue un problema para ella.

\- No. Jamás me arrepentiré de esa decisión. Pero... ¿no podríamos haber mantenido nuestra amistad?

Por un momento, la frialdad de Toffee se deshizo. Con mirada triste, desvió su mirada al suelo.

\- ¿Cómo hemos llegado a este punto? - preguntó retóricamente Eclipsa  
\- La vida nos ha empujado por caminos muy diferentes.  
\- He echado de menos a mi amigo. ¿Y tú?  
\- Al principio. Pero recuerda que yo he tenido muchos más años para olvidar.  
\- ¡Cuéntamelos!  
\- Ya te lo dije... He estado envuelto en la guerra por demasiado tiempo.  
\- Quiero los detalles, Toffee. Cuéntamelo todo, como solías hacerlo.

Toffee suspiró

\- Muchos de esos recuerdos son dolorosos. No son las historias de antes. Hay muchos malos recuerdos.  
\- Más razón para oirlo, entonces.

Toffee lo consideró por unos segundos.

\- Si es lo que quieres... ¿Por donde empiezo?

* * *

Toffee comenzó narrando asépticamente sus recuerdos, pero a medida que profundizaba en ellos, Eclipsa insistía en los detalles, en las preguntas, escarbando en cada recuerdo. Poco a poco, Toffee fue regresando a su antiguo estilo, concediendo a Eclipsa el detalle deseado y sobre todo, lo que había significado para él.

\- El resto es muy aburrido.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Aún falta mucho hasta Moon!  
\- No es tan importante.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¡Tuvieron que pasar muchas más cosas!  
\- Ninguna que me importase realmente.  
\- Supongo que has sufrido mucho... Lo... siento.  
\- No importa. Ya no me duele.  
\- Eso es incluso más triste.  
\- ¿Te entristece que no me duela?  
\- Me entristece que haya dejado de importante. Los sentimientos son merecedores de ser sentidos, incluso cuando duelen.  
\- Eso es fácil de afirmar cuando se han vivido cosas buenas... algunas al menos.  
\- Has tenido mala suerte, supongo, pero... ¿qué precio has pagado?

La pregunta era retórica, pero Toffee pudo leer detrás de ellas.

\- Te lo preguntas, ¿verdad? - preguntó el lagarto  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Si lo que te han contado de mí es cierto.  
\- En... parte. Me resulta difícil ver a mi amigo, a aquél que me salvó cuando era una cría, ser tan frío con los demás. Y no sólo con mewmanos.  
\- Es cierto. Todo. Ya no soy el que conociste, Eclipsa.

A estas alturas de la conversación, eso era ya una certeza para Eclipsa. Pero una parte de ella no quería creerlo. Fue oirlo de su boca caer como un jarro de agua fría sobre su cabeza. Tenía que aceptarlo. Y su cara mostró una profunda tristeza.

Pero su optimismo natural regresó a los segundos y su rostro regresó a su expresión feliz.

\- Puede... pero si has cambiado una vez... quizás puedas volver a cambiar... Necesitas un tiempo en un ambiente que no sea tóxico. Ser feliz un tiempo.

Toffee sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no irónicamente, sino de forma genuina.

\- Está claro que tú no has cambiado. Tu optimismo parece inquebrantable.  
\- Deberías probar... También te ayuda a soportar momentos malos. No pretendo compararme con lo que has pasado tú, pero también he tenido momentos muy duros.  
\- Lo sé.  
\- Pero también ha habido momentos buenos.  
\- Bueno... Yo te he contado mi historia. Supongo que ahora te toca.

Eclipsa sonrió ante la invitación de Toffee. Aunque fuera por un breve periodo de tiempo, era como si su amigo hubiera regresado.

* * *

\- ¿Y te crees lo que dijo Moon?  
\- ¿Por qué no habría de creerla? No habría traicionado a su hija gratuitamente. Sólo quería protegerla. Puedo entender su posición.

La mirada de Toffee cambió para dirigirse a la puerta.

\- ¡Hola, Marco! ¿Qué tal te sientes? - preguntó Eclipsa al darse cuenta de su presencia  
\- ¿Lo dices por lo de la oscuridad? Genial... Es... como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.  
\- ¡Oh! ¿Ya hiciste el exorcismo?  
\- No, no... pero el brazo estuvo encerrado por más de un año. Seguro que estoy bien. Esto... quería agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí. - dijo mostrando una bandeja de nachos - Lo que hicisteis por mí. Todos.  
\- Gracias, pero sabes que no es necesario. Y menos yo. Vosotros me salvasteis antes.  
\- Lo sé... pero estoy de buen humor. Y bueno... cuando estoy de buen humor me gusta cocinar.  
\- Ok... Si te hace feliz... - dijo probando de la bandeja - ¡Oh! ¡Star tenía razón! ¡Están deliciosos!  
\- ¿Es la primera vez? Creía que ya los habías probado en la fiesta.  
\- No... Se acabaron. Tomé burritos, eso sí. Con mucho azúcar...

Eclipsa tomó otros pocos y miró a Toffee

\- ¿Sabes qué, Marco? A quien más deberías agradecer que estés bien es a él. - dijo señalando al lagarto

Marco lo miró con cierto resentimiento

\- Star me contó.  
\- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a la cocina a comer con los demás... ¿Por qué no se los ofreces a él?

Marco respiró profundamente mientras miraba al lagarto y Eclipsa desaparecía por la puerta.

Marco abrió la rendija para pasar comida y pasó la bandeja por ella.

\- Deberías comer. Nunca se sabe cuando va a ser tu última comida. - dijo parafraseando a Toffee, cuando los papeles estaban invertidos  
\- Gracias. - contestó recuperando su tono frío

\- Espero que no te _decepcionen_.

Toffee los probó. Una vez primero. Su cara cambió de interrogación a placer.

\- No. Están bastante bien.

Marco arqueó la ceja.

\- Oh. Ahora veo. Realmente sólo referenciabas el pasado, ¿verdad?

Marco siguió sin contestar

\- En realidad, bueno, tardaste en darte cuenta pero al final, te diste cuenta de que Star te importaba.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - dijo Marco extrañado

Toffee miró confuso

\- No es que hayamos tenido muchos encuentros ¿No estamos hablado de lo que te dije en el castillo de Ludo?  
\- Espera... ¿cuando dijiste que era una decepción te referías a ... la relación entre Star y yo?  
\- ¿Sí? - dijo un tanto confundido de que Marco no lo supiera  
\- Espera... espera... espera... ¿Nos shipeabas?  
\- Definitivamente, sois tal para cual. - respondió dejando caer sus párpados cansado

\- ¡AAAAAAAWWWWWWW! - sonó una voz entre las sombras  
\- ¿Starfan13?

Starfan13 dio un paso y salió de las sobras en las que estaba.

\- Toffee es un starco, como yo.  
\- Starfan13... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? - preguntó Marco  
\- Siempre estoy aquí... cerca de vosotros.  
\- Eso es... ¡muy espeluznante! ¡Deberías dejar de hacer eso!  
\- No molestes a mi aprendiz, Díaz. Estás fastidiando las prácticas. - dijo otra voz

\- ¡Janna! - dijo Marco alarmado viendo que su amiga estaba a su espalda

\- Impresionante. - comentó Toffee en voz baja - Sólo he visto a Seth hacer algo así.  
\- ¡Deberíais respetar la intimidad de la gente!  
\- Tú ignóranos... - dijo dando unos pasos atrás y desapareciendo sobre una sombra

Marco gimió de frustración

\- Da igual. Él y yo tenemos poco que hablar.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? Tu mirada de resentimiento parece decir algo diferente.  
\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si hubiera sido por tí, Star estaría muerta. ¡Oh! ¡Sí! También está el hecho de que me amenazaste y estuviste a punto de aplastarme.  
\- No fue nada personal.  
\- Fue personal para mí - dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando a la salida.

Pero un poco antes se detuvo, y aún dándole la espalda.

\- En todo caso, gracias por lo de antes, ya sabes, quitarme la oscuridad. Imagino que lo harías con algún plan oculto... pero... gracias en cualquier caso.

\- Janna. Estás al cargo, así que deja de hacer el idiota - agregó saliendo definitivamente de la sala.

\- ¿Estamos al cargo? - sonó la voz de Starfan13  
\- Eso parece - contestó Janna

\- ¿No crees que Eclipsa y Toffee hacen una buena pareja?  
\- Pero Eclipsa está con Globgor.  
\- El clásico triángulo amoroso... ¡AAAAAWWWWW!

Toffee suspiró cansado. Por suerte aún le quedaban nachos para soportar la conversación de las adolescentes.

\- Deberíamos buscarle otra pareja. ¿Qué tal la señora Skullnick?  
\- He oído que sale con un tal DogBull  
\- ¿Y Moon? Parecía que había química entre esos dos.  
\- Como una base y un ácido. ¡Se llevan a matar!  
\- Del odio al amor hay un sólo paso.  
\- ¡Vaya ships más raros te montas, Starfan13! Además, ella está felizmente casada con River.  
\- No le pega. Estoy segura de que en algún hilo de tiempo alternativo, esos dos son pareja.  
\- Nooooo.  
\- ¿Y qué tal Rasticore?  
\- No creo que sean gays... Oye... reconozcámoslo. En nuestro círculo no hay ningún buen candidato, pero apenas conocemos una fracción de Echo Creek, y siempre podría ir más lejos  
\- Ok. ¡Misión, buscar pareja para Toffee! - dijo la chica de maquillaje ridículo saliendo de entre las sombras y saliendo por la puerta.

\- Sabéis que hablar de las relaciones de los demás y entrometerse en su vida es una falta de respeto, ¿verdad? - expresó Toffee mientras Janna salía también de su sombra  
\- Somos de otra generación.  
\- He vivido un buen puñado de generaciones y eso siempre fue una falta de respeto.  
\- Lo que sea, pero es totalmente cierto. Estás totalmente pillado por Eclipsa.  
\- ¿Eh?

Aquella afirmación pilló a Toffee un poco desprevenido.

\- Fuimos pareja hace mucho tiempo. ¿Eso no es de dominio público?  
\- Sólo en su círculo cercano, pero da igual. Ha sido verte con ella, como os expresáis, y es muy obvio que aún sigues enamorado de ella.  
\- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!  
\- No has dicho que no.  
\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.  
\- Sigue sin ser un no.  
\- ¡Eclipsa está con Globgor!  
\- Otra excusa. ¿Tanto te cuesta decir, "No, no estoy enamorado de Eclipsa"?  
\- ¡No! ¡No estoy enamorado de Eclipsa!  
\- Y ahora miras al suelo. Ni tú te has creído esa mentira.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué eres tan entrometida, chica rara? ¿No te han dicho que soy un tipo peligroso?  
\- Me encanta el peligro.

Toffee se sintió incómodo. Por un segundo, creyó que la chica estaba interesada en él.

\- ¡Uggg! ¡Adolescentes! ¿Qué sabéis vosotros de la vida? Un pequeño baile de hormonas y creéis que sabéis todo del amor.  
\- Hey. No subestimes a alguien por su edad. Sé lo que es tener un crush no correspondido, ¿vale? Y sé que cuesta darse uno cuenta que no está hecha para esa persona. A mí me pasó hace años... con Marco. Y a Tom, el ex demonio que salía con Star... tuvo el coraje de cortar con ella. Si hubiera sido por Star, habrían seguido juntos mucho más tiempo, hasta que su relación volara por los aires. Le admiro por eso.  
\- No creo que fuera tan importante para él si pudo olvidarla así, sin más.  
\- ¿Quien ha dicho eso? Él cortó, pero se ha sentido mal todo este tiempo. Se nota que aún piensa mucho en ella.  
\- ¿Y a tí te gusta él? - dijo Toffee perspicaz  
\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? El chico tiene su punto.  
\- O sea que te gustan los demonios.  
\- ¡Hey! ¿A qué chica no le gusta los chicos capaces de resucitar a los muertos?

\- ¿Eh? - sonó otra voz atrás.  
\- ¡Tom! - gritó Janna poniéndose colorada - ¿Qué has oído?  
\- Que... ¿te gusta un demonio? ¿Hablabas de mí?  
\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Hablaba de... ¡Petey! ¡Me encanta Petey! Pero no se lo digas, ¿eh?  
\- ¿Petey? Pero si es un chaval.  
\- ¡Hey! ¡El amor no sabe de edad! Esto... ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Me he dejado la comida en el fuego! - dijo desapareciendo corriendo por la puerta aún más colorada que antes

\- Pero si ella nunca cocina. Además, su cocina es vitrocerámica. - dijo Tom para sí pero en voz alta  
\- ¿Tanto te cuesta pillarlo, chico? La has cazado. Hablaba de ti y se ha puesto nerviosa. - dijo el lagarto  
\- OOOooooohhh. Eso tiene mucho más sentido. Mmmmm... No se si sentirme halagado o salir huyendo.  
\- Así que tú eres el demonio rechazado por Star.  
\- Y tú el famoso lagarto inmortal que es enemigo del otro lagarto y eso... Me resulta curioso que estés sin custodia... claro que... acabo de ayuentarla, ¿verdad? ¿Debería quedarme?  
\- Haz lo que quieras. En cualquier caso, yo no voy a ir a ningún sitio - bromeó Toffee con una broma tan fría como su personalidad - En todo caso un guardián nunca debería preguntar a su prisionero como debe custodiarle.  
\- Cierto... cierto... ¡Pero oye! Para que conste. Star nunca me rechazó. Yo corté con ella, ¿eh?

Toffee arqueó la ceja en incredulidad.

\- ¡Es cierto!  
\- La chica loca ha dicho que aún estabas enamorado de Star.  
\- ¡Oye! ¡No es fácil renunciar a la persona que quieres!  
\- Tanto no la querrás si renuncias a ella.  
\- Al contrario... Verás... al principio solía pensar lo mismo pero... todo lo que quiero para Star es que sea feliz... y si yo era lo que le impedía serlo por completo, el mayor acto de amor que podía hacer por ella era apartarme de su camino.  
\- Eso es una estupidez. Si tanto la querías, podrías haberte convertido en todo lo que ella hubiera deseado.  
\- Lo intenté. Cambié por ella. Me convertí en una versión mejor de mi mismo. Y sé que Star lo apreció. Pero al final, nunca era suficiente, porque no era cuanto había mejorado, sino con quien encajaba mejor. Por mucho que me empeñara, Marco y Star siempre se han compenetrado de una manera que nosotros jamás lo hicimos.

A Toffee le molestó las palabras del chico. Porque... ¿acaso podría un joven saber algo de las relaciones que él no había aprendido en siglos?  
Sin embargo... era quizás el hecho de que las palabras tenían todo el sentido lo que más le molestaba al lagarto.

\- ¿Qué sabe un joven como tú de un amor eterno?  
\- Bueno... no pretendía compararme con nadie, pero esta reflexión me la dijo un viejo que conocí en la dimensión de las mil puestas de sol. El tipo debía tener como un par de siglos. Pero además lo hablé con mi tataratataratatara... bueno... ya sabes... abuelo, Relicore. No es un hombre de muchas palabras pero... él me apoyó en esa decisión. Y tiene como... bueno... no estoy seguro. ¿Milenios?

Toffee murmuró algo molesto.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Oye! Sin faltar. No es culpa mía si tú sigues pillado de Eclipsa.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Quien ha dicho nada de que yo esté enamorado de Eclipsa?  
\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Hace días que es el tema estrella de los chismorreos de las fiestas de las PonyHead! Creo que sus hermanas me invitaron a su fiesta para fastidiarla.  
\- ¿Es que aquí todos son unos chismosos?  
\- Básicamente. - dijo una nueva voz en la puerta  
\- Ah. Hola, Hekapoo. - dijo Tom  
\- ¿Hekapoo? - repitió el reptil confundido  
\- ¿Tan rápido te olvidas de tus víctimas? - preguntó la ex guardiana  
\- ¡Imposible! - dijo Toffee descolocado como si hubiera visto un fantasma - ¿Cómo puedes estar viva si la magia ha desaparecido?

Hekapoo se aproximó a la luz, donde su rostro se hizo perfectamente visible.

\- Dímelo tú. Por aquí te consideran un experto de la magia.  
\- Eres... ¡humana! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Les ha pasado lo mismo al resto de miembros de la Alta Comisión?  
\- No. Glossarick me hizo un favorcillo, supongo.  
\- ¡Cuando! Se supone que él desapareció cuando se destruyó el libro.  
\- Pues sí que te has perdido cosas...  
\- Oye, Hekapoo... - interrumpió Tom - ¿Te importaría custodiarlo? Quería hacer unas cosillas...  
\- Ni hablar. Tengo una cita.  
\- Que pasa... - dijo Oskar apareciendo por atrás  
\- ¿Oskar?  
\- Síiiii... Sé que es un poco flacucho para mi tipo, pero se conoce a los mejores antros de la ciudad. En fin... Nos vamos... pero avisaremos a alguien.

Tom se quedó en silencio con el lagarto. Tras unos segundos incómodos, lo resolvió perdiéndose en su móvil. Toffee por su parte lo ignoró regresando a su estado de meditación.

\- ¿Star? - preguntó la voz de Ludo asomando por la puerta  
\- No está aquí. - respondió Tom  
\- ¡Oh! Está Toffee. - dijo mirando la celda. Al verlo atrapado entró con confianza.  
\- Así que la celda aguanta... Genial... ¡Te lo mereces!

Toffee suspiró

\- Otra visita que no he pedido. ¡Adelante, Ludo! Suelta lo que tengas que decir... Aquí todos se empeñan en hablar conmigo.  
\- ¡Me robaste el castillo! - dijo yendo al grano  
\- ¿Te refieres al que tú robaste antes a tus padres?  
\- MMMmmmm... Eso es cierto... ¡Pero tú eras mi empleado!  
\- Y tú un jefe horrible.  
\- ¡Mandaste a Pollo que me engullera!  
\- Ibas a robar la varita.  
\- ¡Y me usaste para recuperarla!  
\- Eso fue culpa de lo anterior. Eras el siguiente más cercano a la varita cuando estalló. Eso te vinculó a ella.  
\- ¡Poseíste mi cuerpo!  
\- Bueno... estabas en el lugar correcto en el momento preciso para poder usarte. Gracias a tí recuperé mi dedo, y gracias a mi dedo pude abandonar el reino de la magia.  
\- El reino de la magia... - repitió Ludo sin entenderlo muy bien - Bueno... ¿Qué más da? ¡Lo que hiciste estuvo mal! Siempre te has comportado como un tipo frío, insensible... Nadie salvo tú mismo te importa, ¿verdad?

Toffee encogió sus hombros en indiferencia.

\- Por eso no dejo de darle vueltas... ¿Por qué me avisaste de lo de Seth?  
\- No teníais ninguna culpa de lo que iba a pasar.  
\- Eso suena como que te hubieras preocupado por nosotros... y no te pega nada.

Toffee volvió a suspirar.

\- Mira... Eres un Avarius. De hecho, eres el heredero, ¿verdad?  
\- No es seguro. Puede reaparecer alguno de mis hermanos mayores.  
\- Lo que sea... ¿Sabes que tu familia obtuvo su posición social por un fraude hecho por una reina Butterfly?  
\- No es lo que mi padre me contó... aunque claro... tampoco me extrañaría. Todo lo que nos ha contado ha resultado ser mentira. - reconoció el Kappa  
\- La cuestión es que nunca os ganasteis nada. A decir verdad, creí que eras un simple niño ingrato que robó a sus propios padres, haciendo honor a los modos de la familia.  
\- ¡ ¿Te crees que mi vida ha sido fácil? ! - respondió Ludo indignado  
\- Solía creerlo... pero me obligaste a escuchar tu vida demasiadas veces.

Ludo recordó todas las cosas que contó a la cabeza podrida de Toffee, en aquella casa de basura en medio del vacío.

\- Oh... Escuchabas.  
\- Lamentablemente sí.  
\- ¡Excelente!  
\- Así que... bueno... sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil y has tenido que esforzarte bastante para llegar donde estás. Así que no me parecía bien que acabarais como víctimas colaterales de mi enfrentamiento con Seth.  
\- Mmmm... sigue sonando como que te compadeciste... y sigue sin pegarte nada.

Toffee volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- Bueno... Como yo te maté... digamos que estamos en paz. Tú por tu lado y yo por el mío... ¿trato?  
\- Por mí perfecto.  
\- ¡Genial! Hasta luego... Adiós Tom.  
\- Adiós, Ludo. - dijo desconcertado con la conversación

\- Hey Tom, ¿qué haces por aquí?  
\- ¡Hola, Star!

Al lagarto no le pasó desapercibida la exagerada alegría del ex de Star.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no has entrado a la zona común? No sabía que estabas por aquí.  
\- Estaba de paseo, me topé con Janna, y básicamente me ha dejado a cargo de este.  
\- Okeeeey... ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina? Mi madre y Marco han entrado en una extraña rivalidad culinaria y están haciendo un improvisado concurso de cocina. Eclipsa está encantada.  
\- ¿Estás segura?  
\- Sí... vete... Yo... estoy servida... - dijo Star mostrando un plato con un enorme trozo de tarta

Tom salió y dejó a Star mirando a Toffee.

\- ¿Qué tal... por aquí? - preguntó Star en un forzado intento de tener una conversación normal.  
\- Todo el mundo se empeña en hablar conmigo. - dijo con desidia  
\- ¿No te resulta agradable?  
\- Nunca he sido persona de gran conversación, pero sería más llevadero si no viniera todo el mundo con sus reproches.

Star se quedó un segundo pensativa.

\- Gracias.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Gracias por lo de Marco.  
\- Ah... ya casi lo había olvidado.  
\- Yo no... Eso no quita todo lo demás horrible que has hecho... pero bueno... no pareces estar de humor para eso.  
\- No... Da igual. Si quieres decir algo... - dijo Toffee  
\- No, no pareces receptivo.  
\- Al contrario... Te estoy invitando.  
\- No. Puedes oir, pero no creo que te arrepientas, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?  
\- Pues eso. No sé... quizás más adelante lo entiendas.  
\- Dudo que vea las cosas desde tu punto de vista... jamás...  
\- Bueno... tú mismo. Pero gracias por lo de Marco en cualquier caso... ¡Ah! Te traía un trozo de tarta - dijo pasándola por el sitio de paso de la jaula de cristal  
\- Gracias - dijo algo extrañado

Toffee comenzó a comer la tarta con agrado. También era sabrosa.  
Mientras, Star lo continuaba mirando como con ganas de decir algo.

\- Si realmente quieres expresar algo, hazlo. Es mejor que quedarte ahí mirando con esa extraña expresión.  
\- No... Sólo una duda técnica más que nada.  
\- ¿Y es?  
\- ¿Por qué el dedo?  
\- Sabes que tu madre usó el hechizo de Eclipsa, ¿verdad?  
\- No la primera vez. Esta segunda, con Ludo. El dedo que te cortaste cuando Seth te atacó. Has cortado el mismo dedo, otra vez. ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué?  
\- ¡Ah! Eso... Básicamente por lo mismo. Ese hechizo de Eclipsa es tan poderoso que deja una marca. Con cualquier otra parte, hubiera reaccionado como una parte del todo, así que habría crecido de inmediato llamando la atención de Seth. No con el dedo. Necesitaría algo más poderoso para regenerarlo.  
\- Entiendo...

Star se volvió a quedar con la misma expresión de antes.

\- ¿Y ahora?  
\- Eeeeeeehhh... ¿A qué te referías con que tenías un plan y que sabías lo que pasaría? Ya sabes... después de que...  
\- ¿Me dejaras al borde de la muerte?  
\- Yaaaa... Eso...  
\- Bueno... Debo reconocer que estaba molesto. Era más... recordaros que acabaríais destruyendo el mundo con la magia. Pero Ludo no me dejó explicarme.  
\- Oh... O sea... Realmente no tenías un plan...  
\- Lo tenía... pero no contaba con que pudieras hacer lo que hiciste, que, dicho sea de paso, fue impresionante. Jamás vi a ninguna otra Butterfly hacer algo parecido. Crescenta logró alcanzar esa forma suprema de mariposa, pero parece que sólo sabía hacerlo para admirarse de sí misma. Todo un desperdicio.  
\- Vaya... Gracias. - dijo Star algo sorprendida por el inesperado cumplido de su antiguo enemigo.  
\- ¿Alguna otra duda?  
\- Bueno... ya que lo dices... No entiendo cual era tu plan. ¿Qué tenía que ver tu dedo con destruir la magia?  
\- No lo tenía. Para destruir la magia, tenía que llegar a la dimensión de la magia y el camino viable que encontré fue a través de la varita. Pero para poder salir de allí una vez cumplido el plan necesitaba completar mi cuerpo, para poder crear un espejo de él y usar la varita de nuevo como portal para regenerarme en nuestra dimensión de nuevo.  
Así que se me ocurrió un plan que solventaba las dos cosas a la vez. Deduje que mi dedo estaría en la dimensión de la magia, a causa del hechizo.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el hechizo de Eclipsa no era para destruirlo?  
\- Sí, pero a causa de la maldición de Seth, podría regenerarlo, así que la magia hazi lo más parecido que puede para evitarlo. Secuestrarlo.  
\- ¡OOOOOOOOoooooohhhhh! Pensé que mi madre lo había puesto allí.  
\- ¿No se lo preguntaste?  
\- No. La verdad es que no.  
\- Lo que sea. El caso es que esperaba encontrar el dedo en el reino de la magia, pero resultó estar en la varita. En tu lado de la varita, para ser exactos. No podía alcanzarlo. Así que intenté usar a Ludo para obtener tu varita. Al menos hasta que sacaste el dedo. Entonces supe que tenía que obligaros a devolvérmelo, por eso empujé a Ludo a atacar el castillo. Esperaba secuestrarte y obligar a Moon a darme el dedo a cambio, pero tú viniste al reino de la magia y ya no podía sacarte. Mentí a tu madre, obtuve el dedo y gané... O eso pensaba. En fin... ya sabes el resto.  
\- Oh... Ya veo. O sea que fue más una secuencia de eventos al azar...  
\- No. - respondió Toffee algo molesto al ver que Star no se había enterado mucho - Un plan dinámico. Hay que saber adaptarse a las circunstancias.

Justo en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Rasticore, que llevaba a la pequeña Meteora entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Eclipsa? - dijo despistado acercándose a Star para mirar

\- No está aquí. Está en...- intentó contestar Star

Pero antes de terminar, Meteora, al ver a Toffee, se lanzó rabiosa contra el cristal, intentando perforarlo con sus garras. Hasta Toffee no pudo evitar retroceder por puro instinto a pesar del impenetrable muro que los separaba.

\- Uououo... Ni con Marco se pone así... - dijo Rasticore separándola del cristal al que lograba agarrarse con sus fuertes garras.  
\- ¡Rasticore! Pero, ¿qué demonios?  
\- Hola, Toffee. - dijo frío  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y de donde ha salido este monstruito?  
\- Trabajo aquí. Ella se llama Meteora y no es ningún monstruito. Es un encanto. Es la hija de Eclipsa y Globgor. Soy su cuidador.  
\- ¡Ella!  
\- Sí, ella. La hija de...  
\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de quien es?  
\- Lo sé mejor que tú. Ya te lo he dicho. La hija de...  
\- ¡NO! ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas? ¡Estabas allí!  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- ¡El día que hiciste el pacto! Cuanto te cortaste el brazo por primera vez. ¿Es que lo has olvidado? ¿Qué me atacó... ESO? ¡Tuve pesadillas con ESO durante semanas!  
\- ¡Hey! Oye... No la llames así. Y no es posible. Apenas tiene un año... Claro que... ella estuvo viva por aquella época pero... ¿no estaba Eclipsa aún saliendo con Globgor? Solaria aún estaba viva.

Toffee pensó un poco sobre lo que decía su compañero. Era cierto que las fechas no cuadraban, pero estaba segura que era ella.

\- Estaba con Glossarick. ¡Seguro que ese... diablo azul viajó en el tiempo!  
\- ¿Viaje en el tiempo? ¿Tan joven?... Estás llena de sorpresas, ¿eh? - dijo el lagarto niñera haciendo cosquillas en la tripa de la pequeña, que rió agradablemente.  
\- Ugggg... - expresó Toffee poniendo cara de asco.  
\- Qué... ¿Te molesta? Pues acostúmbrate. Me gusta esta vida y pienso estirarla todo lo que pueda. Estoy harto de guerras y batallas. Por primera vez me siento realmente en familia. - se defendió el exmercenario  
\- Tú mismo. No seré yo quien te obligue a cambiar. Pero me extraña que Seth no te haya... sugerido... apoyarle.

Rasticore miró al suelo preocupado.

\- Lo ha hecho, ¿verdad?  
\- Estamos al tanto... - dijo Star  
\- ¿Y le dejáis estar con vosotros? Lo más probable es que esté espiando para Seth.  
\- Tenemos nuestros métodos... Está controlado. - dijo Star en pose chulesca  
\- Mmmm... Me resulta curioso que hayáis aceptado un septariano con facilidad. - dijo Toffee  
\- ¿Por qué? - dijo una nueva voz en la puerta - Aquí son de todo menos _especistas_. Hay quien bromea conmigo diciendo que me gustan los septarianos - dijo la Meteora adulta

Rasticore se sonrojó con el comentario de la Meteora adulta. Una Meteora a la que no podía evitar mirar de una forma muy diferente al bebé que sostenía en sus brazos.

\- ¿Y tú eres? - preguntó Toffee  
\- Juraría que ya me conoces. - dijo con sonrisa pícara  
\- No. Estoy seguro de que no. Me acordaría.  
\- Piénsalo un poco. Seguro que lo adivinas. Por cierto, Star... deberías ir a la cocina. Tu madre y Marco están haciendo comida para un ejército. Y mis padres no dejan de incitarlos para que sigan compitiendo.  
\- Uggg... Esperaría eso de mi padre, pero... ¿de mi madre?  
\- Es muy competitiva.  
\- Lo sé... Está bien. - dijo levantándose.  
\- Espera, Star... Te acompaño. - dijo Rasticore. Pero agregó a Toffee antes de irse.  
\- Y para que conste... no soy la mascota de nadie. - dijo mirando a Toffee con resentimiento.

Meteora reemplazó el puesto de Star

\- ¿No lo deduces?

Toffee seguía pensando... Los rasgos físicos eran de monstruo y mewmano. De hecho, parecía otra hija de devorador y mewnana. Podría ser perfectamente otra hija de Eclipsa y Globgor.

\- ¿Globgor tiene otro familiar vivo?  
\- No por aquí cerca, eso seguro.

Toffee recordó que dijo que sus padres estaban aquí. Podría ser perfectamente la hermana del bebé. Claro que las cuentas no cuadraban. Que ella supiera, Eclipsa sólo había tenido un bebé, que decían que había sido cristalizado con ella, aunque él nunca lo vio.  
Claro que eso siempre lo mantuvo en secreto. ¿Y si había tenido más de una hija y una de ellas había sido descristalizada antes?

\- ¿Eclipsa tuvo más de una hija? ¿Gemelas tal vez?  
\- Veo que te acercas. Pero no, hija única.

Recordó el comentario de Rasticore. "viaje en el tiempo... tan joven".

\- ¿Eres una viajera del tiempo?  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿Eres el bebé? ¿Meteora?  
\- Sabía que lo sacarías. No estamos en la misma línea de tiempo, pero hay muy pocas diferencias reales entre ambas.  
\- Linea de tiempo... entonces... ¿me conoces?  
\- Oh, sí. Siempre has sido amigo de mi madre, desde que tengo memoria.  
\- Un mundo diferente... ¿Tu padre vive allí?  
\- Tan saludable como siempre. Un poco más de ojeras, de tripa, y más costumbre de vestir. Eso es todo.  
\- Me resulta difícil imaginar un mundo donde nos llevemos bien.  
\- Bueeeeno. Dejémoslo en que "os lleváis". Los dos sabéis lo importante que ambos sois para Eclipsa, así que os toleráis lo que podéis.  
\- ¿Y hay magia en esa línea temporal tuya?  
\- Sí.  
\- Entonces si ese Toffee que conoces dejó de intentar acabar con ella, debemos ser muy diferentes.  
\- Puede, pero no lo fuiste en su momento. A fin de cuentas, tú también lo intentaste y luchaste contra Star. No moriste, pero casi. Al final aceptaste que no podías destruir la magia así que decidiste buscar una nueva forma de evitar los problemas en la magia.  
\- ¿Qué es?  
\- Supervisarla y ser profesor de magia para enseñar a las nuevas generaciones a no abusar de ella.

Toffee se quedó en shock por un par de segundos, para luego estallar en carcajada...

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJAAAAAaaaa!

Meteora esperó, extrañada, pero por cuestiones de _su Toffee,_ su risa no le pareció ofensiva.

\- ¿Te resulta la idea rara?  
\- ¡Yo profesor! Qué idea más esperpéntica. Eso es prácticamente apoyar la magia.  
\- ¡Oye! Pues el Toffee que yo conozco es un profesor excelente. De hecho, hasta le dieron el premio del milenio al mejor profesor del multiverso. Glossarick estaba que echaba humo.  
\- Espera... ¿qué?  
\- Oh, sí... De hecho, él creyó que fue la razón por la que Glossarick siempre le trató mal. A fin de cuentas, él ya sabía que iba a ocurrir. Recuerdo muy bien el día del premio como iba por todos lados murmurando "desagradecidos... después de todos estos millones de años enseñando".  
\- Mmmm... Francamente... después de decirme eso, casi hasta me dan ganas de hacerme profesor. Sólo para ver como logro devolvérsela a ese demonio azul, después de tanto tiempo.  
\- Sí... Es bastante insoportable a veces, ¿verdad?

Ambos asintieron.

\- De todas formas te pasaste unos años como agente secreto... Fue una forma de lograr el perdón por todos tus crímenes del pasado.  
\- Otra clara diferencia. Jamás pediré perdón por lo que hice, porque no hice nada malo.  
\- ¿Bromeas? El asesinato es un crimen muy serio.  
\- Estaba justificado.  
\- No... Para nada.  
\- Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo.  
\- ¡ ¿ Disculpa ? ! ¿Qué edad que tengo?  
\- ¿Y tú cuantos crees que tengo yo?  
\- Más o menos los mismos que yo.

Toffee sonrió de medio lado.

\- Tengo más de tres siglos.  
\- Lo mismo. Nacimos con apenas unas décadas de diferencia y yo he vivido unas décadas más en el futuro. - dijo mirando las uñas de sus garras, haciéndose la interesante  
\- Estar cristalizada no cuenta.  
\- ¿Crees que he estado cristalizada? Entonces no conoces mi historia...  
\- ¿Qué historia?  
\- OOoooooh. Es muy larga. Verás, cuando Shastacan se enteró de que mi madre estaba embarazada...

* * *

Meteora se pasó un largo tiempo contándole todo. Cómo fue enviada al orfanato. Cómo se hizo con el control desactivando a Santa Olga. Cómo lo convirtió en un reformatorio y en su directora. Cómo comenzó a extraer la vitalidad de algunas princesas para alargar su vida. Cómo Marco (en especial él) y Star revolucionaron el reformatorio y perdió el control. Cómo perseguir a Marco y Star le llevó a descubrir su pasado. La _liberación_ incontrolada de su lado monstruoso. Su ataque al reino Butterfly, y finalmente, retornada a su estado de bebé por un hechizo de su madre.

\- Es extraño que un bebé pueda recordar todo eso.  
\- No, no pude. De hecho, toda la vida del futuro porvenir a partir de esta fecha ahora mismo fue para mí una vida bastante normal, hasta mi adolescencia. Fue cuando comencé a experimentar con la magia cuando pude recuperar mis recuerdos. Bueno... es algo más complicado que eso, porque mi madre los había suprimido y Star me ayudó a recuperarlos, pero bueno. El caso es que puedo recordarlos gracias a la magia. Supongo que es mejor así, porque de otra manera habría vivido toda mi infancia creyendo que fui horrible. Es mejor así. Ya soy adulta y entiendo mejor todo eso.  
\- Veo que tu vida ha sido complicada a su manera.  
\- Cada uno llevamos nuestra carga. Pero siempre me sentiré agradecida porque me perdonaran. Ahora somos como una gran familia feliz. En cierto modo, incluso te incluye a tí... Bueno... a la otra versión de ti en mi tiempo y linea.  
\- Definitivamente, eso no va a pasar aquí.  
\- No veo porqué no. El Toffee que conozco también pasó por algo parecido. Mi madre siempre te consideró su amigo. Star casi lo mismo. Bueno... ella trata cordialmente a casi todo el mundo. Hasta Marco te trata con cierta cordialidad. - Desde luego, no el chico latino actual.  
\- Bueno... Supongo que primero tienen que creer que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste y no serías capaz de repetirlo, incluso aunque no lo digas. No creo que puedan confiar en ti mientras piensen que puedes actuar contra cualquiera si simplemente se pone en tu camino. Además, salvasteis juntos el mundo.  
\- Tampoco es que me importe realmente.  
\- Bueno... Quizás después de tantos siglos no te importe vivir sólo, pero créeme. Tener una familia es mucho mejor. Pregúntaselo a Rasticore. Está encantado.  
\- Él también está enfadado conmigo, aunque no sé por qué. La última vez que le vi éramos camaradas.  
\- Creo que está resentido por algo que dijo mi madre que tú dijiste de él. Algo así le he oído decir.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Eclipsa dijo...? ¿Él qué? ¿Cuando ocurrió eso?  
\- Supongo que cuando erais jóvenes. Mi madre estuvo cristalizada desde entonces.  
\- ¡Eso ocurrió hace siglos!  
\- Pero él se acaba de enterar... Dale algo de tiempo. Sus enfados se le pasan rápido. - dijo Meteora refiriéndose a su futuro novio  
\- Así que también lo conoces bien. Es... otro miembro de la familia.  
\- Mucho más cercano que tú. - dijo con mirada sugerente.  
\- ... Ya... veo... De tal palo...

Un grupo de gente comenzó a entrar en la puerta, interrumpiendo su conversación.

\- Ha sido una... competición interesante... Marco. He aprendido cosas nuevas. - conversaba Moon de forma amistosa con el latino.  
\- Igualmente.  
\- ¡Lo habéis llevado demasiado lejos! ¡Mira que tripa tienen Globgor y papá! - protestó Star - Creo que podrías haber llenado el estómago de Globgor incluso si hubiera crecido de tamaño.  
\- ¡Yo estoy encantada! ¡Tengo comida para toda la semana! - dijo Eclipsa  
\- Para todo el mes. - respondió Star  
\- Me temo que no habrá espacio en el congelador para tanto. Pero no faltan bocas para comer.. con todo lo que hay afuera del templo.  
\- En fin... centrémonos. Toffee... estamos aquí para hablar de Seth. - dijo Moon, un poco incómoda por la situación de la Ciudad Monstruo que aún reflejaba los daños de la anterior batalla con los solarianos.  
\- Ya era hora. - dijo el lagarto  
\- Cuéntanos lo que sabes. - exigió Moon  
\- Te recuerdo, Moon, que tenemos una negociación pendiente. Aún quiero mi libertad.  
\- Ni hablar de eso.  
\- Entonces no tengo nada de lo que hablar - respondió el lagarto  
\- ¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Ya os vale! - protestó Star  
\- Estoy de acuerdo con Star. - dijo Eclipsa - Toffee, por favor... Aún estamos en la fase de intercambio de información. ¿No puedes dejar lo de tu libertad para más adelante?  
\- ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta que no tenga nada que queráis de mí? Para entonces ya me dejareis aquí apartado.  
\- Está bien... mira... Vamos a empezar nosotros, ¿vale? Te contamos lo que sabemos y tú aportas lo que quieras, ¿vale?  
\- Tú misma. No voy a decir nada. - dijo Toffee cruzándose de hombros  
\- ¿Moon? - dijo Eclipsa invitándola a hablar  
\- Sabemos que Seth es un vampiro, creado por un demonio terrestre. Sabemos que tú lo traicionaste, al menos desde su punto de vista, e hiciste que la Alta Comisión lo capturara. Está detrás de algo de magia muy oscura, porque buscó un Necronomicón que Solaria había escondido en una dimensión perdida y lamentablemente lo ha recuperado recientemente.  
\- ¿Qué? - dijo Toffee sorprendido y asustado  
\- ¿Sabes algo de eso? - preguntó Eclipsa  
\- No especialmente... pero... ¡Un Necronomicón! Eso sólo puede significar... ¡Por Mewni! ¡Es peor de lo que creía!  
\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - insistió Eclipsa  
\- Pasa que estamos en el peor escenario posible. Moon... Hasta hace un momento estaba intentando negociar contigo. Ahora te lo voy a decir en otros términos. Si no me liberas, puedes estar condenando la vida de tu hija... y de todos a cuantos aprecias.  
\- ¿Te atreves a amenazarme? ¿Tú? ¡No estás en situación...!  
\- ¡Calla! ¡No es una amenaza! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Es Seth quien lo hace! Si no lo paramos ya, ¡la vida de todos estará en peligro!  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo Eclipsa  
\- ¿Es que no sabéis lo que es un Necronomicón?  
\- ¿Algo muy malo? - respondió inocentemente Star  
\- ¿Sabéis lo que es, concretamente?

Toffee vio las caras ignorantes a su alrededor y suspiró.

\- Son libros redactados por los acólitos de los demonios del Vacío. ¿Sabéis lo que es el Vacío?  
\- ¿Es esa dimensión fuera de un planeta, donde extrañamente se puede respirar pero no hay gravedad?  
\- A esa dimensión la llaman vacío, sí, pero esa no. Me refiero a la dimensión del Vacío... a la llena de demonios.

Toffee volvió a mirar a Moon y Eclipsa, y sus caras de desconcierto eran suficientemente explícitas.

\- La única dimensión llena de demonios que conozco es el inframundo. - dijo Star  
\- Supongo que tengo que explicarlo. Cuando en el universo aparece algo, aparece su opuesto. Como la misma existencia es una creación, aparece una fuerza de destrucción simétrica y opuesta. Para que la existencia pueda mantenerse en el tiempo, los creadores atrapan a las fuerzas de destrucción en una dimensión independiente.

Esas fuerzas de destrucción acaban por generar sus propias criaturas que las encarnan. Por eso esa dimensión cuenta con barreras impenetrables, para evitar que esas criaturas entren y destruyan todo el multiverso. Sólo cuando el multiverso envejece tanto que la vida lo abandona, esas barreras se debilitan tanto que los demonios pueden cruzar y retornar para consumirlo todo y regresar al estado de inexistencia neutral inicial.  
\- Pero... si esos demonios están aislados... ¿de donde ha salido ese libro?  
\- Ese aislamiento es físico. Evita que crucen en su forma pura. Pero eso no significa que su influencia y consciencia no pueda filtrarse hasta nuestro mundo y entrar en contacto con criaturas viles que aspiran a destruirlo todo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por Mewni! - gritó Eclipsa en realización  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Eclipsa? - le preguntó Star  
\- ¿No os dais cuenta? ¡El hechizo de aniquilación de mi madre! ¡Y el mío también! ¡Estábamos invocando el poder de esas criaturas!  
\- En efecto, Eclipsa. - confirmó Toffee - La magia oscura es la representación de la fuerza de destrucción del universo. La magia de creación puede usarse como portal para atraer la destrucción a nuestro mundo. Los demonios del vacío.  
\- ¿Y qué crees que pretende Seth? - preguntó Marco  
\- Abrir un portal al Vacío. Un portal real... que los demonios del Vacío, en su conjunto, puedan cruzar.  
\- ¡ ¿Qué pasaría si lo logra? ! - preguntó Star alarmada - Porque suena como...  
\- El fin del mundo. Destruirán el multiverso. - continuó Toffee

Un grito de asombro y terror se produjo a la vez en todos los presentes.

\- Nononononononono... - repitió Star con ansiedad, mientras Marco la abrazaba  
\- ¿Por qué habría de destruir el multiverso? Eso también lo mataría. - preguntó Moon extrañada  
\- Porque creo que Seth está infectado por la misma oscuridad. Cuando descubrí que Seth estaba usando magia para recuperarme, lo encaré, porque eso iba en contra de todo lo que se suponía que luchábamos.  
Seth me dijo que era temporal. Que una vez que se recuperara, no habría más magia de por medio, pero observándolo pude ver como contaminaba la magia que tocaba. Se volvía oscura. Eso debía significar que su mismo corazón y alma estaba contaminada de oscuridad.  
\- Oh... Como Marco antes. - dijo Star  
\- No. Peor. Él no quería transformarse. Ha luchado en todo momento. La oscuridad poseyó su cuerpo pero no su alma. Podría recuperarse. Pero Seth debió contaminarse durante el hechizo de Eclipsa, queriendo matarla. En un acto de destrucción mutua. Me temo que Seth se ha rendido a la oscuridad y forma ya parte de ella. Sólo busca destrucción.  
\- La mayor destrucción posible. - terminó Star - Destruirlo todo.  
\- Por eso tenemos que cooperar. Da igual las diferencias que tengamos. Esto está por encima de todo eso. He visto como has transformado la magia primigenia en magia de creación pura, Star. Ahora entiendo como saliste de la dimensión de la magia. Pero me necesitáis para desactivar la magia oscura de Seth. Juntos podemos purificar la magia de su influencia y pararle. Sin mí... dudo que tengáis ninguna oportunidad.

Los presentes miraron a Moon como esperando su afirmación positiva para permitir la liberación de Toffee.  
Pero ella se negó.

\- Hasta ahora sólo he oído palabrería. ¿Cómo sé que todo esto es cierto? ¿Cómo sé que no es una excusa para huir, o aún peor, para ayudar a Seth?  
\- No hay tiempo para esto, Moon.  
\- No saldrás de aquí por las buenas.  
\- ¿Quieres una prueba? - dijo irritado - ¡Está bien! ¡Te daré una prueba! ¡Apartaros!

La gente se separó de la jaula sin comprender.

Toffee puso ambas manos encima del cristal, y giró sus garras. Luego comenzó a describir figuras como si escribiera en una lengua extraña, pero sin avanzar.  
El cristal comenzó a vibrar, y esa vibración creció en intensidad en segundos, hasta que estalló en mil pedazos.

Inmediatamente, la gente se puso en guardia.

\- ¡Quieto, Toffee! - gritó Moon  
\- Relajaros - dijo manteniéndose en su sitio con los brazos en cruz. - ¿De verdad no lo entiendes, Moon? He estado en la celda por propia voluntad. No puedes retenerme.

Era cierto. Ahora que había pasado el calor del momento, intentaba comprenderlo.

\- ¿Por qué? Si podías huir... si querías la libertad... ¿Por qué no te has ido hasta ahora?  
\- Porque voy a ir a por Seth y prefería negociar. Porque en el momento que estemos luchando, lo último que quiero es tener un tercer bando al que enfrentarme. No somos enemigos en esta lucha, Moon. Por una vez, somos aliados, aunque sea de conveniencia.

Moon lo comprendió por fin.

\- Está bien. - dijo mientras todo el mundo abandonaba su pose de lucha. - Pero después de Seth, esto no se ha acabado.  
\- Lo que pase después de Seth no es algo que me preocupe, al menos por ahora.

\- ¿Hola? - interrumpió una nueva voz en la puerta  
\- ¡Dennis! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué estás aquí? - preguntó Star  
\- Esto... Veréis... Estaba dando un vuelo por la zona y he visto algo que me ha dejado muy preocupado.  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?  
\- He encontrado a un montón de soldados solarianos, que están rearmando las armaduras que se destruyeron. Parece que las van a activar de un momento a otro.

Un nuevo murmullo de preocupación se produjo en los presentes.

* * *

_Nota del autor:_

_Tenía planeado dedicar un capítulo a Toffee, para explicar sus motivaciones, su posición, su situación, e introducir su personaje a la actual situación, de villano a antihéroe.  
No puede darse un salto tan rápido en el tiempo de la historia, pero al menos le introduzco en una nueva relación de los personajes, y a través de esos guiños a ese Toffee futuro, reflejo como puede ser un Toffee parcialmente redimido de sus anteriores actos. No llegará el momento de la historia donde pida perdón, porque él no ve su propia maldad, pero con el tiempo, se supone que se daría cuenta de ello, en un futuro más allá de lo escrito, en la linea temporal de esta historia._

_Toffee ha pasado una vida muy solitaria, como líder de los septarianos, y esa soledad le ha aislado socialmente y convertido en un sociópata incapaz de entender el extremismo de sus actos por su baja empatía por los demás.  
_

_Por cierto, la referencia de Meteora a su recuperación de sus recuerdos es un guiño a mi otra historia "Ecos del pasado". Aquel fanfic lo escribí antes de ver Cleaved y es incompatible con él, pero podría ser adaptado con pocos cambios. Asumo que en el futuro de Meteora ha pasado algo muy, muy parecido._

_Siento haber tardado tanto. He tenido un montón de actividades personales que han consumido mi tiempo, y en parte son los causantes que el capítulo lo haya escrito a "brochazos" en parte degradando su calidad. Lo siento._

_Pues bien... desde aquí entramos a los últimos capítulos de la historia. Calculo que de cuatro a cinco capítulos._

_Un cordial saludo._


	32. Asedio

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

Moon miraba confusa la zona del castillo Butterfly camino al despacho de BuffFrog, como un montón de gente se arremolinaba y se agrupaban separadamente monstruos y mewmanos, discutiendo acaloradamente entre grupos, mientras que otros, un poco más lejos, hablaban con más calma.

\- ¡Reina Moon! ¡Reina Moon! - dijo alguien del grupo mewmano más encendido, intentando llamar su atención.

\- Oh, no... - susurró. A pesar de ir encapuchada para intentar atraer menos las miradas de los presentes, no había funcionado.  
\- Ignóralo, mamá... Tenemos que ver a BuffFrog YA.  
\- Tarde... Viene hacia aquí.  
\- ¡Mirad a quien tenemos aquí! - dijo el monstruo contra el que discutía - ¡Todo es culpa suya!  
\- ¡Reina Moon! ¡Tiene que ayudarnos! - dijo el mewmano  
\- ¿Con qué? No tengo ni idea de por qué estáis aquí - respondió ella  
\- ¡Sus soldados solarianos vuelven a moverse! Aún parece estar preparándose, pero atacarán de un momento a otro - dijo el monstruo  
\- No son mis soldados. Son de Mina Loveberry y no atienden a mis órdenes.  
\- ¿Qué podemos hacer, reina Moon?  
\- ¡Somos nosotros los que tenemos que preocuparnos! Irán a por nosotros igual que la última vez. - dijo otro de los monstruos  
\- ¡Los monstruos están preparando su propio ejército! - protestó el mewmano  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¡No vamos a dejar que nos arrinconen como la última vez! ¡Plantaremos batalla! Si van a acabar con nosotros, al menos lo haremos con la cabeza bien alta... y con un poco de suerte nos llevaremos a algunos por delante.  
\- ¡Yo no sirvo para luchar! - dijo uno de los monstruos - El gobernador debe lanzar nuestro ejército contra ellos, ¡ya!  
\- ¡Earthni no tiene ejército! - dijo otro

\- ¡SILEEEEEEENCIO! - gritó una voz chillona

Era la puerta del despacho. Ludo había salido de ella. Era quien había gritado. Detrás, algunos de sus hermanos y viejos trabajadores suyos salieron con cara de malos amigos.

\- Gracias, Ludo. - dijo BuffFrog  
\- Gobernador, por favor... Necesitamos ayuda. - volvió a hablar uno de los que estaban allí agolpados  
\- Lo se, lo se. He llamado al gobierno central y he pedido ayuda. Debe estar en camino.

\- Está aquí. - dijo una nueva voz. Era "Uno", el jefe de los hombres de negro, pero vestido con un traje más propio de un político. Sólo sus gafas oscuras le recordaban a Moon su anterior aspecto de su anterior encuentro.  
Era diferente a su par de acompañantes, completamente uniformados.

\- Adelante... le esperaba. ¡Moon, Star, Marco! Estáis aquí también... Pasad, pasad...  
\- ¡Pero gobernador! - protestó uno de los monstruos  
\- ¡Necesito unos minutos! ¡Es una reunión privada!  
\- Déjamelo a mí - dijo Ludo protegiendo la puerta - ¡Al primero que se intente acercarse... - se dejaba oír mientras el grupo entraba en el despacho y cerraba la puerta.

\- ¿Donde había estado usted? - preguntó Moon al líder de los MIB - ¡Llevamos tiempo en crisis!  
\- Créame... soy una persona muy ocupada.  
\- ¡Podríamos estar enfrentándonos a un apocalipsis! ¿Qué hay más importante que eso?  
\- He estado evitando otros DOS apocalipsis.  
\- Oh. - reaccionó incómoda  
\- ¿Os conocéis? - preguntó Star quien, como Marco, había perdido sus recuerdos de la vez anterior  
\- Algo así. - respondió su madre - Bueno... entonces... ¿está al corriente de lo que ocurre?  
\- Sí... Tengo un agente en el campo. Un lagarto vampiro inmortal organizando algo malévolo, probablemente la destrucción del mundo, un ejército de robots gigantes mágicos o algo parecido a las puertas, a punto de atacar este lugar...  
\- Vaya... Está muy bien informado.  
\- Es clave en nuestro trabajo. En fin... ahora dígame... si no estoy equivocado, usted sabe todo sobre esos robots, ¿verdad?  
\- No todo, pero bastante. Sí. - dijo Moon modestamente - Y son armaduras, por cierto, no robots.  
\- ¿Puntos débiles?  
\- Ninguno.  
\- ¿Ninguno? ¿Seguro?  
\- No que conozca. Son básicamente indestructibles.  
\- Al menos mientras tengan magia. - puntualizó Star  
\- Sí... es cierto. No hay magia libre, están usando reservas... Si las reservas se agotan, las armaduras se pararán.  
\- Bien... algo es algo. ¿La dureza de las armaduras es por el material, o es protección mágica?  
\- Protección mágica. Las armaduras son duras, pero no dejan de ser metal. Acero. Grueso, pero acero.  
\- Bien, bien... ¿Movilidad?  
\- Básicamente como una persona... pero en gigante.  
\- ¿Cuantas armaduras puede haber?  
\- 150 como máximo. Probablemente menos - dijo Moon  
\- Bastantes menos - interrumpió BuffFrog. - He oído que alguna gente ha estado escondiendo piezas de armaduras para evitar que los solarianos las recuperen.

\- Bien... Esto es suficiente por el momento... - dijo retirándose para hablar por el móvil  
\- Central... Aquí Uno. Código **S**ierra **T**ango **A**lpha **R**omeo. Necesitamos reforzar el envío... Por cinco... ¡Me da igual como se ponga el general! Este es un estado de alerta Delta. Cómo si tienes que... "convencerlo". Sí... Todo a Echo Creek... ... Espera... ¿me estás cuestionando?... No te preocupes por el Ministerio, lo hablaré ahora mismo con ellos. Bien. Daros prisa.

Y colgó.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó BuffFrog  
\- Tenemos 20 unidades de tierra en camino. Tanques y tanquetas. Tienen que estar al llegar. He pedido que las aumenten... sólo por si acaso.  
\- Sólo para evitar malentendidos - dijo Moon - Los tanques terrestres son...  
\- Cañones móviles, mamá. Bastante potentes. - explicó Star, mientras le mostró un video en su móvil - He visto muchas películas con Marco...  
\- Creí que tendrían algo más sofisticado... - protestó Moon - Ustedes son... ya saben...  
\- Lo tenemos... pero están ocupados en estos momentos. Si tenemos suerte, esto será suficiente para parar a sus armaduras gigantes mágicas.  
\- ¡No lo será! ¡Ya le he dicho que son indestructibles!  
\- Sí... Por magia. Y aquí es donde entra en juego el Ministerio. - dijo mientras comenzó a quitar cosas de la pared.  
\- Pero oiga... ¿Qué hace? - protestó BuffFrog  
\- Disculpe... luego lo dejaré como estaba... Es que esta gente odia las conversaciones de audio.  
\- ¿De quien habla?  
\- El Ministerio de Magia.  
\- El ¿qué?... ¿Quien es esa gente? - dijo Moon exigiendo explicaciones - ¿No se suponía que en la Tierra no había magia? ¿Que ustedes lo controlaban todo?

\- ¿Pero de quienes están hablando? - preguntó Marco a Star, quien se encogió de hombros, igual de perdida

\- Es complicado. Por más que lo intentamos fue imposible evitar que nacieran personas con... habilidades innatas. No tan poderosas como las suyas, pero suficientes. Controlarlos era un esfuerzo hercúleo constante. Al final llegamos a un acuerdo en el que ellos se mantenían en sus propias sociedades aisladas ocultándose de los demás con cierto grado de auto gobierno y nosotros nos encargamos de mantener el control global.  
\- ¡Pero entonces sí tienen magia!  
\- La tenían... Ahora mismo están un poco intratables por... bueno... la desaparición de la magia. Hemos tenido que hacer un montón de trabajo extra con nuestra tecnología para evitar que salieran a la luz.  
\- ¡ ¿Pero quienes diablos son ustedes? ! - preguntó Marco harto de una conversación que no entendía.  
\- Los que gestionamos el cotarro en la Tierra, chico. Ahora mismo no puedo darte más respuestas...

El hombre de negro puso su "bolígrafo" en la mesa de BuffFrog y proyectó una pantalla sobre la pared blanca que había despejado.

\- ¡Uno! ¡Ya era hora de que se dignase a respondernos! - dijo un tipo extraño con ropajes del pasado, sombrero de copa y unas lentes de aspecto pretérito.  
\- Ya sabe que siempre estoy ocupado. Y esta vez no es diferente. Supongo que le habrá llegado mi solicitud del polvo negro. ¿Qué tal va el envío? Tenemos una batalla inminente y corre mucha prisa.  
\- No hay ningún envío. No sin que antes hablemos de nuestro actual embargo.  
\- ¿!QUÉ¡? ¿Te has vuelto loco, Marcus? ¡Tenemos un apocalipsis encima! Necesitamos ese polvo, y lo necesitamos ¡YA!.  
\- Devolvednos la magia.  
\- ¡Por Dios santo! ¿Acaso ahora te enteras del motivo? ¿Una colisión de dimensiones a la vista de todos no es suficientemente visible para tí? ¡ES DE DOMINO PÚBLICO! ¡Por muy magos que seáis compraros una tele, por Dios! ¡O conectaros a Internet!  
\- No me tomes el pelo, Uno. Ambos sabemos que la versión oficial es siempre una cortina de humo para tapar la realidad. Además, ¿para qué querrías polvo anti-mágico si ya no hay magia?  
\- Es complicado.  
\- ¡Explícate!

El jefe de los MIB cogió a Star y tiró de ella en medio de la transmisión.

\- Supongo que la conoces.  
\- Hola. - dijo ella  
\- Como no. La famosa Star Butterfly. La razón "oficial" - el hombre entrecomilló con los dedos literalmente - del embargo de magia.  
\- Te lo creas o no, Marcus, por una vez la versión oficial es cierta...  
\- ¿Seguro? ¿Y desde cuando estábamos esperando una fusión dimensional? - dijo haciéndole recordar que los magos tenían formas de recuperar sus recuerdos  
\- Ok... CASI... todo es cierto. Te dejo que ella te lo explique.  
\- ¡Ah! Eeeeeehh... Bueno... el caso es que teníamos una crisis con los solarianos y... pensé que si destruía la magia...  
\- Polvo anti-magia. ¡Para qué! - dijo el hombre de las lentes impaciente  
\- ¡Oh! Eso... Descubrimos que Glossarick había guardado algunas reservas, y Mina y sus seguidores se han hecho con ella...  
\- ¡Uno! ¡Me dijiste que se había destruido la magia!  
\- Oye... La magia es lo vuestro, no lo mío. Y estamos hablando de baterías mágicas... ¿Me vas a decir que vosotros no tenéis algo parecido?

El hombre calló. Uno había dando en el clavo.

\- Pues eso. Tenemos un enemigo que SÍ tiene magia y necesito tu polvo.  
\- Ok... mira... Me da igual. En realidad, no puedo. No está disponible.  
\- ¿QUÉ?  
\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Es un tema delicado! La mitad del Banco se ha venido abajo porque demasiadas secciones de las cuevas estaban saturadas de magia y la mitad de la cueva se mantenía íntegra por ella. ¿Qué esperabas que pasara si la magia desaparece de repente? Llevamos dando largas a la gente desde entonces, diciendo que es un pequeño derrumbe que estamos subsanando, ¡pero llevará meses poner todo en orden! Y eso si los goblins no se amotinan.  
\- Me da igual el banco. ¡El polvo! ¿Cuanto se tardaría?  
\- ¿Y yo que sé? ¿Te crees que soy un experto en perforaciones? Lo que sí sé es que estaba en la zona más profunda así que...  
\- ¡Por Dios! ¡El polvo es crítico! ¿Cómo se os ocurrió?  
\- ¡Claro! ¡Ahora es crítica su disponibilidad! Cuando me lo diste, lo crítico era tenerlo bajo control, ¿recuerdas? Y dejarlo en la zona más dependiente de la magia, ¿quien iba a pensar que era un problema? Porque claro... ¿por qué el polvo anti-magia sería necesario en un mundo sin magia?  
\- Vale... Déjalo. Diré a mis chicos que se pasen por ahí. Dime al menos que me has enviado a los cazadores...  
\- ¿El qué? ¡Ah! Ya... Ahora me hablas del asunto del vampiro. Mira... estamos en lo mismo. No voy a enviarte a los cazadores del Ministerio desarmados. Sin magia son inútiles.

Uno levantó las manos para luego apoyarlas detrás de su cabeza en frustración.

\- ¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?  
\- Oye... No he pasado del asunto. Se lo he pasado al gremio de cazarrecompensas. Ya sabes que muchos mercenarios son tipos normales así que están preparados.  
\- ¿Me tomas el pelo?  
\- ¿Cual es el problema? Algunos son competentes. Por cierto... te tengo que dejar. Parece que tengo un asunto aquí que...  
\- Ya... ya... ya... - dijo cogiendo su "bolígrafo" y cerrando la comunicación

\- ¿Mercenarios? - preguntó Marco confuso  
\- Los vampiros es un tema místico. Los acuerdos de jurisdicción implica que se lo tendríamos que dejar al Ministerio de Magia, pero...

TOC, TOC

\- ¡Hey, Marco! Están aquí tus amigos el gordito y el flacucho. - dijo Ludo - ¿Los dejo pasar?  
\- ¡Hey, gente! - dijo Ferguson animado como si no pasara nada, empujando a Ludo y la puerta  
\- Hola, chicos. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
\- Buscándoos. La gente está muy nerviosa y dicen cosas muy raras, sobre unos robots gigantes de Mewni que nos van a atacar o algo así. Creí que Mewni era medieval. No es cierto, ¿verdad? ¿Desde cuando tienen robots?  
\- Son armaduras gigantes, movidas por magia, no robots. - dijo Moon  
\- Ah. Eso tiene sentido... No, espera, no lo tiene. ¿No se había acabado la magia?  
\- Es una larga historia. Estamos ocupados preparando la respuesta.  
\- Pero sólo atacarán a los mewmanos, ¿no? - preguntó Alfonzo  
\- Es... dudoso. - respondió Moon - Mina, la mujer que los comanda, está loca. Estuvo a punto de matarme a mí y era su reina...  
\- ¡ ¿ QUÉ ? ! ¡ HAY QUE HACER ALGO, MARCO ! - dijo Ferguson poniéndose histérico de repente, como si acabara de despertar, zarandeando al latino con fuerza.  
\- Ya, ya... El gobierno va a ayudarnos. - dijo señalando a Uno -. Nos van a enviar tanques y a unos mercenarios.  
\- Mercenarios, ¿eh?. No irán vestidos de forma rara, como personajes de película.  
\- Podría ser. - dijo Uno - ¿Los has visto?  
\- Hay un grupo así que está al fondo de la sala con cara de pocos amigos. Da la impresión que se van a abrir paso a golpes de un momento a otro.

Uno salió un momento, y al volver, comenzaron a pasar. Tal y como dijo Ferguson, tenían pintas de personajes de película.

\- ¡Tío! ¡Eres clavado a Van Helsing!  
\- Soy Van Helsing.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAAAH

Ferguson se quedó en estado catatónico.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó su compañero de aventuras  
\- No conocerás a otro cazador de vampiros en activo con ese nombre.  
\- Y tú eres... - dijo señalando a la chica de al lado.  
\- Me llaman Buffy  
\- Constantine - continuó el siguiente  
\- Blade  
\- Me llaman D  
\- Lincoln

...

\- TÍO, TÍO, TÍO... ¡ESTÁN TODOS! ¡ES UN SUEÑO! - gritaba Ferguson como loco  
\- Tranquilízate, chico... - dijo Buffy -. Supongo que sabes que sólo son nombres artísticos...  
\- Espera, ¿qué? Queréis decir... ¿no sois reales?  
\- Sabes que eso es ficción, ¿verdad?. Sí... somos cazavampiros reales, pero interpretamos a personajes legendarios de ficción... ya sabéis... para intimidarlos y eso. Los vampiros tienen mucho tiempo libre y suelen conocer los personajes.  
\- Oooooooohh - se quejó Ferguson decepcionado  
\- Perdonadle. Desde que conocimos a Star Butterfly - dijo Alfonzo señalándola - ya se cree que todo es posible.  
\- Espera... ¿TÚ ERES LA AUTÉNTICA STAR BUTTERFLY?

Los papeles de los amigos de Marco y los mercenarios parecían haberse intercambiado. Ahora los mercenarios parecían un grupo de adolescentes entusiasmados por conocer a la exprincesa.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Chica! ¡Has cambiado el mundo!  
\- ¡No puedo creer que esté conociendo a la auténtica Star Butterfly!

\- EJEM - interrumpió Uno, callando todos de inmediato  
\- ¿Y usted quien es? - preguntó Ferguson extrañado al ver como todos los tipos rudos se cuadraban como si fuera un general.  
\- Psssst. Es el jefe de los hombres de negro - le chivó Blade  
\- ¿LOS HOMBRES DE NEGRO EXISTEN? ¡LO SABÍA!

Uno de los hombres de negro que los acompañaba iba a usar su neuralizador, cuando Uno le detuvo.

\- Apúntalo para el final. Ya no vamos a neuralizar a nadie hasta que esto acabe. Nos llevaría demasiado tiempo.  
Su asistente asintió

\- Esperad... ¡ ¿Hombres de negro? ! ¿Habláis en serio? ¿Nos vais a borrar la memoria? - comenzó a hablar Marco deprisa  
\- No sería la primera vez - dijo Moon aparentando cansancio

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, chico. Describid a los mercenarios el objetivo.  
\- ¿Seth? - respondió Star -¡Oh, sí! Es un septariano muy viejo.  
\- Viejo, ¿eh? - comenzó a decir nervioso uno de los mercenarios - ¿De qué edad estamos hablando?  
\- ¿Acaso importa? No envejece.  
\- Importa porque cuanto más viejos son, normalmente más fuerte se vuelven.  
\- Pues creo que unos cuatro siglos más o menos. ¿Eso es mucho?  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Acabo de recordar que tengo otro trabajo! - dijo uno de los mercenarios - Me encantaría quedarme, pero está mal dejar a un cliente colgado. ¡Buena suerte!  
\- Espera... te acompaño. Creo que... - dijo otro dejando su frase colgada

El resto rieron entre dientes

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Star confusa  
\- Nada. Esos que se han ido. Se pensaban que iba a ser un trabajo fácil. ¿Acaso los MIB pondrían un trabajo fácil? No te preocupes... por cierto... qué es un... ¿septariano has dicho?  
\- Sí. Es una raza de Mewni. Un... lagarto humanoide...  
\- Lagarto... ¿eh? - dijo uno de los mercenarios mientras se miraban confusos y preocupados - ¿Tienen alguna habilidad especial?  
\- Se regeneran. Por lo visto, al mezclarse esa habilidad con el vampirismo debe crear una especie de supervampiro o algo así.  
\- Creo que no he venido adecuadamente preparado. - dijo Blade -. De haberlo sabido, habría traído armas automáticas, no la espada. Quizás la próxima ¿eh? ¡Buena suerte!  
\- BUUUUUUUuuu... ¡Mira quien criticaba a los novatos! - le dijo Buffy  
\- No sabréis por casualidad algo sobre su vampiro creador, ¿verdad? - preguntó Van Helsing  
\- En realidad... es un demonio.  
\- ¡Un demonio! Nope... nope,nope,nope,nope,nope. ¡Tengo muy malas experiencias con demonios!  
\- Yaaaaa... Creo que me viene grande - dijo D  
\- Tranquilos... Los demonios son mi especialidad. No sabreis su nombre, ¿verdad? - dijo Constantine  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Janna nos lo dijo... ¿cómo era?  
\- Abraxas, Andariel, Astaroth - enumeró el cazador  
\- No... Era algo como.. MMmmm. Creo que empezaba por M.  
\- ¿Morgor? ¿Maleborgia?  
\- No... Empezaba por Me...me...  
\- ¿Melkor? ¿Mercurias?  
\- ¡Mefisto! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! - dijo Star acordándose  
\- Meeee... fis... to.. ¿Estás totalmente segura?  
\- Sí. Estoy segura de que es el nombre correcto. Es un tipo enorme, que mis amigos Tom y Janna se encontraron en unas cuevas profundas.

Todos los restantes cazadores comenzaron a marcharse.

\- ¡Quietos! ¡Es una orden! - gritó el jefe de los hombres de negro  
\- Lo siento, pero nos pides demasiado. - respondió Constantine  
\- ¡Me estáis dejando en evidencia! ¿No se supone que os ocupáis de estas cosas?  
\- ¿Mefisto? ¡JA! No creo que se atreviese ni el mismísimo Ministerio en sus mejores tiempos. Esto es asunto para el inframundo como mínimo.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es Mefisto? - preguntó Star

Constantine se sorprendió al ver la cara de desconocimiento no sólo de la chica, sino también del hombre de negro.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepáis?  
\- Los asuntos místicos no son cosa nuestra. - se quejó Uno - ¿No crees que con extraterrestres, gente de otras dimensiones, y asegurando que no haya uso de magia fuera de las zonas bajo control del Ministerio tenemos suficiente?  
\- Mmmm... Supongo que tienes razón. Entonces imagino que no estáis al tanto de los que están al cargo del inframundo.  
\- Sí... Los hermanos demoníacos. Diablo y Baal.  
\- Y Mefisto es el tercer hermano.  
\- ¿Tres hermanos? Eso no lo había oído.  
\- Tuvieron múltiples nombres. La Triada Terrible. Los Tres Azotes... Tres superdemonios que hace milenios controlaban un inframundo de otra dimensión. Hasta que una vez, en sus ansias de poder, decidieron invadir la superficie de esa dimensión y entrar en guerra con los mortales. Al final, sus crímenes fueron tan grandes y sus mortales sufrieron tanto que los celestiales decidieron intervenir...  
\- Ya me imagino. Los castigaron, ¿verdad? - dijo Uno pensando que con los de arriba siempre era igual  
\- Sí. Entre otras cosas, fueron desterrados a un inframundo diferente, el de la Tierra, porque por aquel entonces contaba con algunas de las peores almas mortales conocidas. Unos hermanos terribles para unas almas terribles. Pero también les advirtieron. Si volvían a intentar algo así, aquí, su castigo sería mucho más severo. Además, les maldijeron de forma que si visitaban la superficie, serían como imanes de mala suerte, así que el inframundo terrestre se blindó, y limitó al máximo su interacción con los mortales.  
\- Oh... Eso explica las diferencias con Mewni. Y el accidente de las chicas con el trasero. Jejejeje... - dijo Star  
\- Y todo fue normal hasta que un día Mefisto intentó convencer a sus hermanos para intentarlo otra vez, sólo que dirigido desde el inframundo. Sus hermanos no estuvieron de acuerdo, y la discusión escaló hasta la batalla. Al final, Mefisto fue desterrado a la superficie, sufriendo la maldición de los celestiales. Desde entonces, no se ha tenido noticia de él. Se decía que había buscado refugio en lo más profundo del subsuelo terrestre, huyendo de la maldición, pero nadie ha sabido oficialmente nada más de él.  
\- O sea, que el creador de Seth es nada más y nada menos que uno de los demonios más poderosos del multiverso. Genial.  
\- ¿Ahora entendéis por qué nos vamos? Intentar parar a un tipo así es la muerte segura.  
\- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? - preguntó el hombre de negro - El ministerio se niega a ayudar por la restricción de magia.  
\- ¡Pásaselo al inframundo!  
\- El inframundo no responde porque tiene sus propios problemas internos.  
\- Pues a los de arriba.  
\- Hablar con los de arriba siempre es inútil. Siempre responden algo como "Ya sabemos lo que pasa. Lo sabemos todo. Si es necesario intervenir, lo haremos.". No sólo cuesta un montón hablar con ellos, sino que nunca sirve para nada.  
\- Pues apartaros de su camino. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Deja que la líe y ya intervendrán los de arriba.  
\- ¡Quiere destruir el mundo!  
\- ¡Buena suerte a todos! - dijo cerrando de un portazo  
\- ¡UUUUUugggg! ¿Por qué hoy me sale todo mal? - dijo el jefe de los hombres de negro

\- Entonces... ¿qué hacemos? - preguntó BuffFrog  
\- Deberíamos asegurarnos de poner a toda la gente a salvo... esta vez de verdad. - dijo Moon - El sótano del castillo es profundo y bastante seguro. Deberías hacer un comunicado.  
\- Los monstruos no se fiarán del castillo Butterfly. Seguro que acuden al templo de los monstruos. - replicó BuffFrog  
\- Tiene razón, mamá.  
\- Pero los mewmanos acudirán aquí, por la misma razón.  
\- Tendremos que proteger ambos lugares. - dijo Marco con decisión

* * *

Mientras Eclipsa daba de comer a su bebé, Globgor y Toffee estaban en sendas esquinas de una larga mesa llena de comida de la competición de Marco y Moon, mientras las chicas del futuro, Mariposa y Meteora estaban en frente de Eclipsa.  
Mariposa probaba pequeños bocados de la comida, mientras su compañera se tragaba todo con tal avidez que su hambre parecía no tener fin.

Globgor miraba fijamente y con ira al lagarto, mientras Toffee le devolvía la mirada con frialdad, como solía ser su personalidad.

Una tensión que no pasaba desapercibida para Eclipsa.

\- ¿Que bien cocinan Moon y Marco, verdad? - dijo simplemente para intentar romper el hielo  
\- Tienes razón, cariño. Está delicioso. - dijo su esposo complaciente  
\- Son manjares. - dijo el lagarto -. Las personas delicadas saben apreciar el delicado gusto con pequeños bocados.

El comentario de Toffee no era inocente. La forma de comer de Globgor era acorde a su hambre perpetua.

La mirada furiosa de Globgor se acentuó.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi forma de comer?  
\- Es tu casa. Come como quieras. Sólo digo que esos modales van a la par que el paladar... Rudo.

El párpado derecho de Globgor tembló. Parecía que iba a saltar encima del lagarto de un momento a otro.

\- Tiene razón, papá. - contestó la Meteora adulta -. Nunca hemos destacado por nuestros modales... BUUUUURRPPPP... - finalizó con un tremendo eructo.  
\- ¡Meteora! - la reprendieron Mariposa y su madre

Su padre, sin embargo, pareció perder la concentración en su enfrentamiento y no pudo dejar soltar una pequeña risilla disimulada.

\- Lo que yo decía. - respondió el lagarto  
\- Pero te equivocas en lo del paladar, Toffee - dijo Meteora amigable -. El paladar no cambia con los modales. Más bien al contrario. Créeme... Viví otra vida como una estirada y amargada que comía a bocaditos y no saboreé ni la mitad de las cosas que he hecho en esta vida con sólo dos décadas. Esta tarta...Mmmmm... De Moon...Frambuesas... Ñam,ñam...Ñamñam... zumo de limón...Ñam... Mantequilla de cabra marca Monteazul, huevo y harina de maiz, claro, toque de canela... y ciruelas pasas con requemado de azucar por encima y retoques de miel.  
\- Impresionante. - dijo su madre  
\- Ha hecho trampa. - dijo su compañera -. Se sabe la receta. - terminó recibiendo un codazo de Meteora

Toffee sonrió con la boca torcida. Una de esas sonrisas que, aún siendo sincera, parecía irónica

\- Sí... Son buenas tartas. - comentó Toffee con un toque melancólico - Solían preparar muchas parecidas en una fiesta de Mewni... en honor a Comet.  
\- Una pena que alguien la matara, ¿eh? - dijo Globgor sabiendo que había sido él quien personalmente la había matado.  
\- Una víctima de la guerra, como tantas otras. - respondió el lagarto, tratando de ignorar la provocación  
\- Bonita forma de limpiarte las manos.  
\- Unos se ensucian las manos y otros los dientes. ¿Aún te queda algún hueso de mewmano por ahí?

\- ¡Basta los dos! - interrumpió Eclipsa enfadada.  
\- Empezó él. - dijeron ambos a la vez, lagarto y cambiatamaño  
\- Me da igual. Parecéis niños. ¡Vais a incomodar a nuestras invitadas! - dijo señalando a las chicas

Eclipsa lanzó sendas miradas de reproche y ambos, Globgor y Toffee, apartaron sus miradas avergonzados.

\- Oh... No lo digas por mí, mamá. - respondió la Meteora adulta tras balancearse en su silla y poner sus botas sobre la mesa mientras ponía sus brazos tras la cabeza - Yo me siento totalmente en casa. Se siente igual que cualquier comida familiar. De hecho... son literalmente así.

Mariposa dio otro codazo a Meteora, y luego le señaló sus piernas sobre la mesa. Ella rodó los ojos y las retiró.

Una voces comenzaron a oírse y un montón de gente entró interrumpiendo la comida. Casi todos eran monstruos.

\- ¡Reina Eclipsa, reina Eclipsa! ¡Parece que los solarianos han vuelto!  
\- ¿Tan rápido? ¿Ya han comenzado a atacar? - dijo pasando el bebé a su padre.  
\- ¡Tiene que protegernos! Debería... ya sabe... hacer lo de la última vez... aquella mariposa oscura...  
\- Oh... me temo que no puedo. Ni siquiera hay magia y la varita ha sido destruida.  
\- Hay gente que quiere contraatacar... Se están organizando en el bosque.  
\- ¡Eso es una locura!  
\- Sí. Nosotros opinamos igual. Por eso buscamos refugio.

\- ¿Eclipsa? - dijo una nueva voz entre la multitud  
\- ¡Janna! Me alegro que estés bien. ¿Es verdad que ya están atacando?  
\- Se mueven. Lo están echando por la televisión ahora.

Meteora cogió el mando y encendió la gran tele de la pared que tenían.

-_ ¿Tenemos noticias nuevas, Emma?_ \- dijo la presentadora de las noticias  
\- _Cada vez hay más. No queda claro que están haciendo. Se pasean de un lado a otro._ \- dijo la reportera grabando desde un helicóptero  
\- _¡HOLA!_ \- dijo una voz dentro de un casco gigante  
\- _¿Pero qué?_

El helicóptero maniobró con brusquedad. Detrás, había una armadura flotante, que parecía tener unas hélices encima, capaz de funcionar como si se tratara de un helicóptero gigante.

\- _¿ESTÁIS EMITIENDO?_ \- preguntó la portadora de la armadura, que era Mina, obviamente.

La reportera, acobardada, sólo agitó su cabeza como respuesta.

\- _BIEN. ESTE ES UN MENSAJE PARA LA GENTE DE ESTE SITIO, Y EN ESPECIAL PARA LAS BUTTERFLY. QUEREMOS QUE NOS DEVUELVAN MEWNI, O SI ELLAS NO QUIEREN, QUE LA GENTE NOS ENTREGUEN A LAS REINAS. OS DAMOS HASTA MEDIA NOCHE Y SI NO, REDUCIREMOS ESTE LUGAR A CENIZAS. ¿LO HABÉIS RETRANSMITIDO?_

La reportera volvió a asentir.

\- _BIEN_. - y descendió al grupo de armaduras que estaban en el suelo.  
\- _¿CUAL ES EL PLAN?_ \- preguntó otro soldado en armadura  
\- _EN ESTE LUGAR DEBE HABER OCULTO UN POZO DE MAGIA. TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLO. NO OS CORTÉIS LEVANTANDO CASAS O PISOTEANDO A QUIEN OS MOLESTE. LO IMPORTANTE ES ENCONTRARLO._  
\- _ESTO... ¿ESTO QUIERE TRANSMITIRLO, SEÑORA?_ \- dijo señalando a la espalda de Mina. El helicóptero seguía emitiendo desde cierta distancia y altura.  
\- _¿QUÉ? AAAAAAAH._

Mina gritó de enfado, y cogió lo primero que encontró. Un coche voló casi directo hacia el helicóptero

\- _¡Esquiva! ¡Mike! ¡Esquiva!_ \- se oyó gritar a la reportera

La emisión se cortó.

\- Al menos sabemos sus planes. - dijo Janna silenciando el televisor  
\- Ya lo sabíamos. - dijo Toffee - Seth ha estado buscando la magia desde el principio. La necesitará para sus planes.

Un ruido de moto llamó la atención de Mariposa que miró por la ventana. Con la última luz del día pudo ver a Marco y Star a lomos de una dragocicleta.

\- ¡Es Star y Marco! ¡Vienen en Nachos! - gritó mientras salió corriendo para ir a la sala del trono a abrir la boca del lagarto de piedra para que pudiera entrar.

\- ¿Y nosotros? - preguntó uno de los monstruos recién llegados - ¿Qué hacemos, reina Eclipsa?  
\- Yo ya no soy reina. Ni siquiera tengo medios para protegeros. Ni varita, ni magia.  
\- No exactamente, mamá. - respondió Meteora - Aún quedan las varitas cargadas, ¿recuerdas?.  
\- Es cierto, pero con ellas no podría lanzar un hechizo de destrucción. Es demasiada magia.  
\- Cuando el primer ataque, los heridos y yo nos escondimos en la zona más bajadel castillo. - dijo Janna - No nos encontraron.  
\- ¡Sí! Eso es. Acompáñalos, Janna. Mientras tanto hablaremos con Star.  
\- Venid por aquí... - dijo desapareciendo por unas escaleras seguida del creciente número de monstruos que iban llegando.

Justo después, Marco, Star y Mariposa bajaban de la parte alta de la torre.

\- ¡Star! ¡Marco! Me alegro de que estéis bien.  
\- Sísísísísí... pero parece que las cosas empeoran por momentos.  
\- ¿Cual es el plan? Por ahora la gente viene aquí a esconderse.  
\- Parece que el gobierno va a enviar tropas. Llegarán de un momento a...

¡Bom! Fiiiiiiuuuuuuuu. ¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

\- ¡Qué diablos ha sido eso! - dijo Globgor alarmado  
\- ¡Son los tanques! Ha empezado - respondió Marco - Eclipsa... ¿mis padres han llegado? Les avisé para que vinieran...  
\- No los he visto.  
\- ¡Maldición!

Star volvió a activar la voz del televisor.

_\- Tenemos nuevas imágenes. Parece que el ejército ha entrado en acción por fin en lo que parece un ataque preventivo._  
_¡LES HAN DADO! ¡VARIAS ARMADURAS PARECEN HABER SUFRIDO IMPACTOS! ¡HAN CAÍDO AL SUELO!_  
_¡Pero se levantan! ¡No parecen tener ningún rasguño! ¡Deben estar hechas de un material superresistente!_

\- No es la armadura. Es la magia. - dijo Star recordando las palabras de su madre  
\- Entonces... ¿dejarán de soportar impactos cuando se les acabe?  
\- Debería... pero... ¿quien sabe lo que puede durar eso?  
\- Al menos parecen entretenidos. - dijo Marco al ver como los cañonazos iban derribando a los soldados, aunque se levantaban de nuevo. - No parece que lleven espadas esta vez. Esperemos que las hayan perdido y no las estén reservando.  
\- Tiene sentido que se hayan destruido. - explicó Eclipsa -. Las espadas necesitaban polvo de la varita para ser creadas. Al destruirse la varita también debió ocurrir lo mismo con las espadas, con o sin magia. Por cierto, ¿y Moon y River?  
\- Mi madre está con BuffFrog ayudando en el castillo. Hay mucha gente acudiendo.

Los siguientes minutos fueron tensos. Más helicópteros tanques y vehículos de asalto se iban acumulando. Los soldados al principio parecían estar desconcertados por la potencia de fuego de los humanos, pero no tardaron en acostumbrarse.

\- _¡Moveros rápido! ¡Protegeos!_ \- gritaba Mina mientras comenzaba a moverse como si corriera los cien metros lisos, protegiéndose con los brazos, para a continuación, intentar dar una patada a los tanques una vez los había alcanzado.

Varias unidades se perdieron. Pero también iban llegando nuevas y parecía que la situación favorecía a los humanos, pues los soldados poco podían hacer más que protegerse.

\- Vaya... El ejército humano es formidable. - dijo Eclipsa  
\- Son capaces de mucho más, pero están demasiado cerca de la población. Están intentando minimizar los daños. - explicó Marco - Esperemos que vayan llegando más tropas.

* * *

Mina, desconcertada, se comunicó mentalmente con su maestro.

\- ¡Señor! - dijo telepáticamente - ¡Estamos en punto muerto! ¡Están ofreciendo mucha más resistencia de la que habíamos imaginado!  
\- Sí... Son fuertes... pero se están conteniendo. No quieren causar daños. Debéis adentraros en lo profundo de la ciudad, donde están los edificios más altos y esconderos en ellos. Sois más ágiles. Allí podéis sorprenderlos y aplastarlos.  
\- Pero señor... ¡Allí está el castillo Butterfly! ¡El legado de Solaria...! - dijo en una reminiscencia de su antigua personalidad -. No querría arriesgar...  
\- ¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO! - envió mentalmente con furia a Mina, quien rápidamente vio suprimida su propia personalidad  
\- Sí... maestro

* * *

\- ¡Mhijo! - se escuchó la voz de Rafael  
\- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Me alegro que hayáis llegado a salvo! - saludó Marco a sus padres y acarició la cabecita de su hermana pequeña  
\- Tenías razón, hijo. Menos mal que hemos venido. ¡Están entrando en la ciudad!  
\- Sí... lo estamos viendo en la tele.  
\- ¡Lo destrozarán todo!  
\- Las casas se reconstruyen - comentó Eclipsa -. Me preocupa más la gente. Los mewmanos están acostumbrados a refugiarse en el castillo Butterfly. Los monstruos vendrán aquí. Pero... ¿y los terrestres?

Se miraron preocupados entre ellos. Las imágenes comenzaban a mostrar como los soldados estaban cada vez en la zona más poblada de Echo Creek, donde edificios altos, casi rascacielos eran lo normal.

Los ataques de los tanques se ralentizaron mucho. Buscaban asegurar el tiro, lo que implicaba acercarse peligrosamente a los soldados. Otro tipo de vehículos, camiones mucho más ágiles con ametralladoras y lanzacohetes comenzaron a intervenir más, pero no tardaron el volcarlos con facilidad.

Los soldados solarianos eran demasiado ágiles, y entre edificios era un combate rápido y confuso.

\- Las tropas pierden unidades demasiado rápido... - comentó Star mientras miraban todos atentos a la televisión viendo como trascurrían los hechos

\- Esperad... esos son ¿Moon y River? - dijo Meteora señalando a la ventana

\- ¡River, NO! - gritó Moon

River saltó alocadamente por la ventana de piedra y los dos entraron precipitadamente cayendo al suelo de la habitación.

\- ¡River!  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Dijiste que corría prisa!  
\- ¡Mamá!  
\- Hola hija. - dijo Moon mientras se limpiaba el vestido tras el aparatoso aterrizaje  
\- Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí... pero... ¿qué ha pasado en el castillo? ¿BuffFrog está bien?  
\- Sí... tranquila. La gente está poniéndose a salvo en el sótano.  
\- ¿Seguro que es seguro? Hay unas pelusas terribles allí abajo. - pensó el latino recordando su experiencia como escudero de la Órden de Lavado  
\- Eso es el subsótano, Marco. - le replicó su novia  
\- Es verdad.  
\- ¿Por qué has venido?  
\- Por dos cosas. Una... Tu padre y yo hicimos un reconocimiento de la zona en águila. Hay mucha gente allí abajo corriendo de un lado a otro. Tenemos que ayudarles para que vengan aquí o al castillo.  
\- ¡Claro! ¡Contad con nosotros! - dijo Star atrayendo a Marco con su brazo  
\- Pero sería una locura acercarse demasiado sin protección. Por eso pensé en venir a buscar las varitas.  
\- Ok. Están listas.  
\- Genial... Y también... he tenido una preocupante charla con otro tipo del gobierno que ha llegado. Me dijo que no era prudente acercarse a la zona porque estaban preparando un plan de contingencia... ¡Estaban hablado de bombardear la zona!  
\- ¡ ¿ QUÉ ? !  
\- Y les pregunté que qué tipo de bombardeo... que si usarán esas armas tan potentes que teneis... ¡y no me quiso responder!  
\- ¡Hay que ponerse en marcha ya!

\- ¡Esperad! ¡A nosotros no nos habéis contado el plan! - dijo una nueva voz  
\- ¡Ludo! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Yo le he pedido ayuda - dijo Moon - Ludo y sus hermanos pueden volar. Pueden ayudarnos con la gente que esté más alejada del peligro. Nosotros podemos ayudar a los que estén más cerca gracias a las varitas.

\- Ejem - interrumpió Toffee

Moon lo miró con cierta desidia

\- ¿Tienes algo que aportar?  
\- ¿No es obvio que esto es justo lo que quiere Seth y su títere Mina? ¿Secuestraros y obligaros a poner en marcha la magia otra vez para ejecutar su plan maestro de destrucción absoluta?  
\- No vamos a permanecer impasibles mientras ataca a personas inocentes.  
\- Hay mucha gente aquí que puede hacer eso. De hecho... el ejército humano está haciendo un trabajo bastante más competente del que me esperaba. A este ritmo, si pueden sostenerlo, a los soldados se les acabará la magia y perderán. Os vais a tirar de cabeza en su trampa sin necesidad.  
\- No podemos esperar a que...

Janna, que había regresado e ignoraba la discusión, subió el volumen de la tele

_\- ¡Ahora mismo están entrando el grueso de las tropas! ¡Más de 50 nuevos carros de combate y unidades de tierra entran rápidos por la vía principal a Echo Creek y se unirán a los restantes que están dando batalla ¡Un montón de gente vitorea a nuestro glorioso ejército! ¡Dios bendiga América!_

* * *

Mina se esforzaba al máximo. Llevaba ya un buen número de enemigos derrotados, pero las tropas humanas no paraban de aumentar.

\- ¡Señor! ¡La cosa no va bien! - volvió a quejarse mentalmente a su maestro - La mayor parte de los soldados ya tienen sus reservas por debajo de la mitad ¡Y cada vez llegan más!  
\- En efecto... De hecho, están llegando el grupo más numeroso de todos ahora mismo.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Tranquila... ¿Crees que no me he preparado? Me he guardado unos ases en la manga. He estudiado este mundo... y sé que es lo que necesitamos para dar la vuelta a la batalla.

* * *

_\- ¡Atención! ¡Melinda nos requiere comunicación! ¿Melinda?_  
_\- Aquí Melinda Jordan en el aire... literalmente. Estamos sobrevolando una zona donde unos hombres lagarto están activando una especie de máquina. Os enviamos las imágenes. ¿Quienes son estos tipos? ¿Amigos o enemigos? ¿Y qué es esa máquina?_

_\- Oh, oh... Esto no me gusta nada_

En las imágenes, un grupo de septarianos estaban introduciendo un líquido sobre una extraña máquina metálica que comenzó a mover una serie de piezas... Parecía una especie de tuneladora pero que apuntara hacia arriba en lugar de abajo, y comenzó a moverse. En cierto momento, pareció cargarse con electricidad, la cual se hizo más y más visible, hasta que salió de él un rayo hacia el cielo.

El rayo se detuvo a media altura y comenzó a formar una esfera de rayos que creció rápidamente.

_\- ¿Qué demonios es eso?  
\- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ, YA!_

La comunicación de la televisión volvió a cortarse, y pasó a las imágenes a distancia de los soldados. Pero ellos ya no necesitaban la televisión. Al mirar por la ventana, podían ver a simple vista la enorme esfera eléctrica que seguía creciendo en el cielo.

Y de repente... explotó lanzando rayos a todas partes.

De inmediato se hizo la oscuridad. Era visible desde la ventana que el apagón era generalizado en Echo Creek. Pero aún peor varias explosiones que hacían temer lo peor. Probablemente varios helicópteros se había estrellado.

Los sonidos de los ataques de los tanques habían cesado también lo que hacía presagiar su derrota.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? - preguntó Marco  
\- Creo que era uno de esos hechizos del Necronomicón. - explicó Eclipsa - Había uno... como se llamaba... ¿explosión de tormenta?  
\- Sea como sea, ha generado un pulso electromagnético. - dijo Janna a oscuras - Ha debido tostar todos los aparatos eléctricos cercanos.

Una linterna se encendió. Era Mariposa, que la había sacado de su kit emergencias.

\- No todo. - dijo Mariposa - La linterna funciona.  
\- ¿Ves Star? Una riñonera de emergencias. - dijo señalando a la versión futura de su hermana - Y te burlabas de mí. Si ahora llevara la mía...  
\- No es el momento, Marco... ¿Ahora que hacemos?  
\- Ahora con más razón, debemos ayudar a la gente. - dijo Moon - Ve por las varitas, Star.  
\- En seguida. - dijo saliendo corriendo hacia su habitación temporal del templo de monstruos.  
\- ¿Gente? ¿Estáis aquí? No se ve nada. - dijo la voz de Rasticore en las tinieblas  
\- Sí, Rasticore... Estamos aquí.  
\- Venía a deciros que hay un grupo de monstruos que se está reuniendo cerca del bosque. Creo que otros septarianos están intentando reclutar a monstruos para Seth.  
\- Como en los viejos tiempos. - sonó la voz de Toffee

Star llegó cargada de varitas, y la que llevaba en la mano derecha la hacía brillar iluminando de nuevo la habitación.

\- Ya estoy.  
\- Bien... Repartámoslas. Tú quédate una, Star. Eclipsa. Meteora. Marco... ¿crees que podrás?  
\- Con esta, sería la tercera vez ya... - dijo el latino aceptando su varita  
\- Está bien... Nos quedan dos libres.  
\- Una. - dijo Janna cogiendo una de las restantes.  
\- Aquí hay alguien más que ha hecho magia, mamá. - dijo Star cogiendo la última varita libre y entregándosela a Ludo  
\- ¿Eh? - balbuceó confuso el kappa. Un montón de pensamientos confusos y extrañase sensaciones pasaron por el hombre pájaro.  
\- Bueno... ¿No querías una varita? ¡Este es tu momento, Ludo!  
\- MMmmmmm... No se si es buena idea. - respondió Ludo. - Además, le prometí a Dennis... - dijo mirándolo de reojo, pues estaba a su lado, justo un par de pasos detrás de él.  
\- Ludo... Esto no lo haces porque quieras usar magia. Ahora portas la varita para ayudar a la gente, y eso está bien. ¿Verdad Dennis?  
\- ¿Te sientes preparado, hermano? - respondió Dennis comprensivo  
\- Yooo... No sé...  
\- Vamos Ludo. Además, es muy probable que nos topemos con Seth otra vez. ¿Que harás entonces?  
\- Oooohhh... Le patearé bien el trasero, sí señor. - dijo con malos humos

Y la varita brilló con un color verdoso fosforescentes.

\- Parece que la varita te da la razón. - bromeó Star  
\- Está bien. ¡Estoy a vuestras órdenes! - dijo cuadrándose como un soldado

\- Bien... - dijo Moon tomando el liderazgo - Eclipsa, Janna, Meteora, como vais a pie, quedaros en el perímetro alrededor de los soldados a proteger y alertar a los civiles que encontremos. Los demás, veremos que se cuece. Si el ejército humano se reagrupa y puede seguir luchando, nos centraremos en rescatar civiles que estén en la zona de guerra. Si por el contrario los solarianos no tienen oposición, les molestaremos un poco para distraerles para dar una posibilidad a la gente que huya. ¿Entendido?

\- ¿Os debo recordar que Seth es la pieza clave aquí? - dijo Toffee que estaba más separado del grupo, apoyado en la pared  
\- Lo principal son los civiles. - respondió Moon  
\- Lo principal debería ser impedir el apocalipsis. ¿De qué te servirá salvar todas esas vidas si luego Seth acaba con todas ellas?  
\- Pero no sabemos donde está Seth. Cuando lo sepamos, actuaremos.

La electricidad regresó.

\- Parece que se ha recuperado parte de la red eléctrica aquí en el norte - explicó Mariposa mientras observó la ventana - pero sigue a oscuras en el resto. Y no se oyen a los tanques... eso es mala señal.

\- No importa... Vámonos - dijo Moon  
\- Sé donde estará Seth. - dijo Toffee intentando evitar que se fueran  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Es obvio por sus planes. Necesita la magia, así que acudirá a donde sea que esté la entrada de la magia en esta dimensión.  
\- El Britta's.- dijo Star  
\- Me fastidia decirlo, pero Toffee tiene algo de razón. - dijo Marco - Si no detenemos a Seth todo será en vano, y si lo detenemos Mina se liberará de su influencia y probablemente se detendrá. Es otra forma de parar esta batalla.

Janna encendió de nuevo la televisión

\- Parece que la emisión no se ha cortado.

_\- Melinda. ¿Sigues ahí?_  
_\- Sí, sí... Por suerte nuestro experto piloto ha sabido hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia. El escenario es dantesco. Parece que esa bola lanzó rayos a todos y cada uno de los tanques estropeándolos.  
_

\- Entonces fue algo más dirigido que un simple pulso. - comentó Janna para sí.

_\- ___Nuestro ejército está herido. _Las armaduras los están aplastando. Y ahora están destruyendo casas, como buscando algo. La gente no sabe que hacer. Huyen de un lado a otro evitando que les pisen.  
_

\- ¿Veis? Lo que yo dije. -explicó el lagarto - Están buscando la magia para Seth. Y vosotras sois la clave para encender el pozo de nuevo. Sois la clave para su plan. Deberíais quedaros al margen. Si vosotras su plan fracasará.  
\- Eso no lo sabes con seguridad. - replicó Moon  
\- Estoy bastante seguro de que será así.

\- No importa. - dijo Janna mirando la tele - Los soldados están casi en la zona del Britta's. Si Seth va a ir allí, podeis matar dos pájaros de un tiro.  
\- No es tan sencillo. ¿Habeis preparado un plan para detener a Seth? - preguntó Toffee - ¿Algún arma contra su velocidad sobrehumana y su superfuerza?  
\- Mi plan suele ser improvisar. - se burló Star.  
\- Ese es un plan desastroso.  
\- Pero me funcionó contigo.  
\- Pura suerte... ¿No conocéis a alguien superveloz? - preguntó el lagarto  
\- No - contestó Moon

Las chicas del futuro se miraron mutuamente.

\- Es una pena que no estemos en nuestro tiempo. ¿verdad Mariposa?  
\- ¿De qué habláis?  
\- De la chica más rápida de todas las dimensiones. Es de aquí, de Earthni. - explicó Meteora  
\- Es un poco más mayor que nosotras, ¿no? ¿Qué edad tendrá ahora? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis?  
\- Puede... ¿Crees qué...?  
\- ¡Ok! ¡Ya tengo misión para mí! ¡Me voy a buscarla! - dijo Mariposa saliendo corriendo  
\- ¡Espera! - gritó Marco... pero Mariposa no hizo caso.  
\- Déjala... Sabe cuidarse. - comentó su compañera

\- Alguien superrápido puede ayudar, pero no será suficiente contra la fuerza de Seth. Necesitareis algo para poder contenerlo. ¿Tenéis cadenas para dragones? - continuó Toffee  
\- Sí... en la mazmorra. - dijo Eclipsa - ¿Será suficiente?  
\- No... pero si las refuerzas con magia, Moon, como a las armaduras de los solarianos, puede que puedan contenerlo unos minutos, suficiente para atacarle de forma más contundente.  
\- Y esa forma puede ser...  
\- Star... por ejemplo.  
\- ¿Qué? - dijo la exprincesa confusa  
\- El ataque que me hiciste... puede que baste para destruirlo a él también.  
\- Pero... pero... aquella vez estaba totalmente transformada. No sólo en forma de mariposa sino la transformación total. La verdad es que no se muy bien como lo hice.  
\- Pues más vale que vayas descubriendo la manera de hacerlo de nuevo.  
\- ¡Y tenía la varita! ¡Y ahora ni siquiera hay magia! - protestó Star  
\- Si la magia no se reinicia, el plan de Seth probablemente fallará de todos modos. Yo por mi parte intentaré arrebatarle su poder, desactivando la magia oscura.  
\- ¿Alguna otra idea?  
\- Muchas, pero nada sólido. Lo que sea necesario para entretenerle o arrebatarle el libro negro. Cualquier cosa que nos permita detener lo que sea que vaya a hacer evitará la catástrofe y habremos ganado tiempo para derrotarlo.

\- Nosotros podríamos ayudar. - dijo Dennis que tenía al resto de sus hermanos, con excepción de Ludo detrás. Podemos observar el terreno.  
\- Sería mejor que buscarais a Seth. Avisadnos si le veis acercarse... aunque no es precisamente alguien fácil de observar.  
\- Supongo que podéis hacer ambas cosas. - dijo Moon - Irnos informando de vez en cuando de lo que observéis.  
Dennis afirmó

\- ¿Algo más?  
Nadie respondió a la exreina.

\- Bien... Pues vámonos. - dijo Moon lista  
\- Esperad... ¿Qué hay de los monstruos que se están preparando en el bosque? - preguntó Rasticore - ¿No deberíamos ir alguien a hablar con ellos?  
\- Yo iré contigo. - dijo Globgor  
\- Cariño... ¿Estás seguro? ¿Y quien cuidará del bebé?  
\- No te preocupes, Eclipsa - dijo Angie - Estas dos estarán más tranquilas juntas. Iremos abajo con los demás, como nos dijo Janna.  
\- Hey... Rasticore - dijo Janna  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Cola de lagarto... - dijo chasqueando sus dedos  
\- Qué... ¿qué has hecho?  
\- Teniendo en cuenta que es probable que nos enfrentemos a Seth por última vez, para bien o para mal, es mejor asegurarse de que no olvidarás nada.  
\- Ok... - dijo confuso - Supongo entonces que ya no tengo protección contra Seth.  
\- Yep

\- ¡Yo también os acompaño! - interrumpió River con entusiasmo señalando a Rasticore y Globgor. - El castillo de mi hermano queda de camino. Intentaré que nos echen una mano. Son hábiles montando águilas.

\- Buena suerte a todos. - dijo River solemne... Luego agarró a Globgor y a Rasticore con cada uno de sus brazos y tiró de ellos hacia atrás caminando de espaldas

\- Pero ¿qué haces River? - preguntó el cambiatamaño confuso.

Y los tres cayeron por la ventana más grande

\- AAAAAAAaaaaah - se oyeron gritar a ambos monstruos, para segundos después aparecer volando en un águila con los dos monstruos mal agarrados de las alas  
\- ¡Te veo en un rato, terroncito mío! - gritó River mientras se alejaba

\- River... no tienes remedio. - dijo Moon para sí en voz alta mientras ponía los ojos en blanco  
\- Y seguro que es lo que más te gusta de él, ¿verdad? - dijo Eclipsa en tono picarón

A pesar de que intentó contenerla, a Moon le apareció una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

\- ¡Por fin, señor! ¡Las Butterfly se acercan! - habló mentalmente Mina con Seth al ver a lo lejos como las Butterfly volaban hacia allí  
\- Bien. Jugad un poco con ellas. Recuerda que las quiero vivas. Obligadles a gastar su magia.  
\- Será un placer.

* * *

Marco, Star y Toffee volaban en Nachos un poco detrás de las monturas de Moon y Ludo.

\- ¿Soy la única a la que esta situación le parece un poco rara? - dijo Star situada entre Marco que pilotaba y Toffee quien estaba sentado en una extraña postura sin agarrarse a nada con los brazos cruzados.  
\- Sí. Definitivamente.- respondió Marco  
\- Absolutamente. - agregó frío el lagarto - ¿Y donde está esa fuente de magia?  
\- ¿Ves ese pequeño chiringuito que tiene unas mesas allí al lado de esos aparcamientos? Se llama Britta's y en el sótano hay un hueco que lleva a una cueva donde está la fuente de la magia. Lo malo es que lo han sellado. Tiene un montón de hormigón.  
\- Eso no detendrá a Seth.  
\- Ok... Ahora te bajamos.  
\- Eso no será necesario - dijo dejándose resbalar y cayó a plomo aún con la misma postura de brazos cruzados como si fuera un rígido maniquí.  
\- ¡ ¿Pero qué hace? ! - dijo Marco alarmado  
\- Es Toffee... ¿recuerdas?

Toffee se estampó contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que pudieron oírlo en la distancia, con un sonido de crujidos y líquido chapoteante, destrozándose por completo con la única diferencia respecto a alguien normal que en lugar de tripas y sangre, su cuerpo desmenuzado revelaba el engrudo de la magia desactivada.

\- ¡Uggg! Eso tiene pinta de haber dolido.

El engrudo comenzó a retorcerse y remodelarse reapareciendo el Toffee de siempre, incluyendo su traje impoluto que sacudió como si simplemente se hubiera manchado de polvo.

\- No importa. Parece que está bien.

Marco se puso en paralelo a Moon, que iba en su propia águila y Ludo, que iba con su clásica araña y halcón. Por encima de ellos a bastante más altura, volaban el resto de Avarius. Dennis se acercó.

\- Parece que nos están esperando  
\- Bien... Preparad vuestras varitas. Si veis peligro, cread un escudo.  
\- ¿Escudo? ¿Y eso como se hace? - preguntó Ludo  
\- Tú sólo aparta la mano gigante con un "Levitato" - explicó Star  
\- Ok... Eso se hacerlo.

El grupo se acercaba a velocidad alarmante, y los soldados se pusieron en posición como si fueran jugadores de fútbol americano listos a hacer un placaje.  
\- Dennis... ponte a cubierto. Ludo... A la derecha. Marco... a la izquierda.  
\- ¿Y tú, mamá?  
\- Yo voy a demostrar a Mina porqué soy la reina. - dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Y separándose las tres monturas, Moon se dirigió suicidamente hacia Mina para esquivar en el último segundo y colarse entre varios soldados haciendo que se golpearan torpemente los unos a los otros.

\- ¡Así se hace, mamá!  
\- Wwwooooowwww... Y yo que creía que tu padre era el más loco de la familia. - comentó Marco

* * *

\- ¡Espera, River! - corría Globgor como podía detrás del rey que iba a sprint hacia la reunión de monstruos  
\- ¿Cómo lo hace? Soy septariano, se supone que no me puedo cansar... ¡y ese rey loco me está agotando las fuerzas! - se quejó Rasticore yendo el último del grupo  
\- ¡Ajá! ¡Os dije que podíamos llegar en cinco minutos! - dijo parándose mientras Globgor se tropezaba a su lado.  
\- No habría sido necesario esto - protestó Rasticore - si no hubieras volado tan bajo y...

Al salir de las ramas se topó de golpe con un montón de monstruos con cara de malos amigos que apuntaban con lanzas a Globgor y River.

\- ¿Rasticore? - dijo confuso uno de los monstruos que también era septariano  
\- ¡Ah! Hola... Aligor.  
\- ¿De qué diablos va esto? ¿Por qué vas con estos dos?  
\- ¡Oye! - protestó River - Entiendo que me critiques a mí que soy mewmano, ¿pero qué te ha hecho Globgor? Él es tan monstruo como tú.  
\- Mewmanos... siempre os creéis que somos todos iguales. - respondió malhumorado el septariano.  
\- Es una vieja rencilla entre septarianos y cambiatamaños. - le explicó en voz baja Globgor a River  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Los monstruos son racistas entre ellos?

Globgor se encogió de hombros

\- Como si no hubiera suficientes prejuicios en Mewni - dijo el rey  
\- Te repito la pregunta, Rasticore... ¿De qué va esto?  
\- Hemos venido para evitar que cometáis un error. ¡Esos soldados solarianos son muy duros! Enfrentaros a ellos es una locura.  
\- Decían que te habías vuelto un traidor... No quería creerles pero... es patético.  
\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Estamos intentando salvar vuestras vidas!  
\- ¿Salvar nuestras vidas? ¡JÁ! ¡Tú sabes que estamos bajo la protección de Seth! ¡Somos indestructibles!  
\- Lo sois mientras dure la sangre... Una sangre que los demás monstruos NO deberían tomar... porque se convertirán en esclavos de Seth... lo sabéis, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué está hablando? - dijo uno de los monstruos no septariano  
\- ¡No le hagáis caso! ¡Está con los traidores!  
\- ¡Os digo la verdad! ¡Además, eso no cambia que las armaduras os aplastarán con o sin poderes!  
\- Por eso nos hemos hecho con nuestras propias armaduras. - dijo otro de los monstruos no septarianos  
\- ¿Eh?

Entonces vieron que al fondo había gran cantidad de piezas de armaduras desperdigadas.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios?  
\- La sangre de Seth nos dará la fuerza para usarlas cuando él logre absorber el poder de la magia. ¡Con ellas aplastaremos a los mewmanos de una vez por todas!  
\- ¡No os estáis enterando de nada! ¡Seth os ha mentido! ¡Nos ha mentido a todos! Su intención no es acabar con los mewmanos... o al menos no sólo con los mewmanos. ¡Su intención es acabar con todos!  
\- ¿Qué estupidez es esa?  
\- No es ninguna estupidez. Rasticore os dice la verdad. - dijo Globgor - Seth está poseído por la oscuridad. Desea destruirlo todo.

Muchos monstruos, en especial los no septarianos que estaban menos al tanto de Seth, se miraron confusos.

\- Sabéis quien soy. He intentado ayudaros a todos. - dijo Globgor - ¿Por qué habría de mentiros?  
\- No lo sé... Tu esposa es mewmana.  
\- Sí... Y está ahora mismo luchando contra Mina.

Las dudas crecían. Sabían que Globgor no mentía. De hecho, Eclipsa había luchado contra los solarianos (o al menos uno) antes.

\- ¿Y él? ¡Su esposa comanda a los solarianos! - dijo apuntando a River  
\- ¡Moon no tiene nada que ver con Mina!... Bueno... no esta vez. De hecho, está también combatiéndola ahora.  
\- ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!

Algunos de los monstruos que tenían móviles comenzaron a ver. Algunos reporteros se estaban colando en los edificios cercanos de la batalla para grabar la fuerte batalla en Echo Creek. En efecto, Moon no sólo luchaba sino que parecía ser quien estaba arriesgando más.

\- No lo entiendo. - dijo otro de los monstruos confusos

\- ¡Porque seguís pensando que nada ha cambiado! - protestó River - Pero TODO ha cambiado. Hace unos meses jamás hubiera pensado que un monstruo sería uno de mis mejores amigos y aquí estamos. Tenemos una oportunidad de dejar todo ese pasado atrás. ¡Esto no es una batalla entre monstruos y mewmanos, sino una batalla entre quienes quieren regresar al pasado de prejuicios y los que queremos luchar por un nuevo mundo en paz!  
Por eso voy a ir ahora a ver a mi hermano y voy a lograr que toda mi familia se una para derrotar a esa loca de las coletas de una vez por todas.

Un grupo de monstruos se puso a vitorearle.

\- ¡Así se habla!  
\- Ok... me parece bien - dijo otro de los monstruos - pero... no veo en qué cambia eso el poder usar esas armaduras para combatir...  
\- ¡Es una trampa! Seth os controlará cuando bebáis su sangre como ahora controla a Mina.

\- Espera, espera, espera... ¿Seth controla a Mina? ¡Eso tiene aún menos sentido que lo de Moon!  
\- ¡Os lo he dicho! - repitió Rasticore - ¡Nos ha mentido a todos! Él quiere que Mina fuerce a las Butterflies a poner la magia en marcha otra vez para ejecutar un plan de destrucción masivo o algo parecido. Cuando bebáis la sangre estaréis malditos. ¡Él es un vampiro! ¡Luchareis en el bando de Mina, no al revés!

\- ¡Eso es mentira! - gritaron algunos de los septarianos

Pero el resto que no lo eran, comenzaban a dudar con fuerza.

\- Yo... creo que no voy a tomar esa sangre hasta que esto no se aclare.  
\- ¡Un vampiro! ¡Ni loco me bebo su sangre!

\- ¡Pero los mewmanos nos aplastarán! - dudó otro

\- ¡Tonterías! Sabemos que Mina tiene ahora mismo una debilidad. Las armaduras usan depósitos de magia. Si logramos que las agoten confundiéndolos suficiente tiempo, al final se agotará y las armaduras caerán. ¡No necesitáis la sangre de ningún vampiro lagarto ni nada parecido! ¡Tan sólo coraje!  
\- ¡El mewmano tiene razón!  
\- ¡Vayamos a por Mina!  
\- ¡SÍIIIII!

Azuzados por las palabras de River, un grupo salió en dirección a la batalla.

\- ¡Seth sabrá lo que has hecho! - dijo otro septariano.  
Y estos se fueron en otra dirección.

\- River...  
\- ¿Sí, Globgor?  
\- ¿No se suponía que debíamos ponerlos a salvo en lugar de enviarlos hacia el peligro? ¿Qué eso es lo que están haciendo nuestras esposas?  
\- EEEeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh. ¡Voy a buscar a mi hermano! ¡Se lo tendréis que explicar vosotros! ¡Buena suerte! - dijo huyendo a la carrera  
\- ¡River!

* * *

Seth había terminado una tanda de preparativos, así que aprovechó unos segundos de descanso para observar el trabajo de su esclava.

Lo que vió le enojó fuertemente.

\- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? - le preguntó telepáticamente  
\- Persiguiendo a las Butterfly, ¡por supuesto!  
\- ¡Idiota! ¿No ves que os están mareando? ¡No hacen más que dar vueltas a vuestro alrededor! Apenas se protegen alguna vez. Vosotros, sin embargo, estáis dando vueltas como idiotas gastando magia. ¡Esto es una carrera de fondo! Si seguís moviéndoos así, os agotareis mucho antes que ellas.  
¡Atacad a los civiles! Los roles cambiarán.  
\- Sí, señor.

* * *

\- ¡Nuevo plan! Y el nuevo plan es el viejo plan. Ignoradlas. ¡Vamos a buscar entre los edificios! - gritó Mina  
\- Como digas, jefa.

Las tres cabalgaduras volvieron a formar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hacen? - preguntó Ludo  
\- Ignorarnos  
\- ¡Odio que me ignoren!  
\- Deben estar buscando el Britta's

Cuando uno de los soldados levantó un edificio, unos civiles aterrorizados salieron a la carrera.

\- ¡PÍSALOS! - gritó Mina  
\- ¿Señora?  
\- ¡PÍSALOS!, ¡ ¡ AHORA ! !  
\- ¡Pero son mewmanos!  
\- ¡Son humanos, idiota!  
\- La verdad es que no sabría distinguirlos a simple vista.  
\- ¡OBEDÉCEME! ¡PÍSALOS!  
\- ¡No tiene sentido! ¡No lo haré!  
\- Bien...

Mina sujetó con fuerza descomunal la cabeza del otro soldado, arrancó su visor y sacó a su portador por la fuerza. Luego lo tiró al suelo.

\- SI YO DIGO QUE DEBÉIS PISAR... ¡DEBÉIS PISAR! - dijo dirigiendo su pisotón al soldado que, ahora sin magia, perdía su forma solariana para volverse un civil aterrorizado más.

Y el pié pisó el terreno con estruendo montando una nube de polvo.

Cuando lo levantó, una semiesfera dorada protegía al aterrorizado exsoldado. Era Star. Marco había pasado y Star había saltado y rodado en el último segundo para evitar la tragedia.

\- ¡Maldito seas, Seth! ¡Ni siquiera Mina, con todo lo loca que esté haría algo así!  
\- OOOhohohoho... Vaya, vaya, vaya... Mira que viene a hacerse la heroína una vez más. ¿Qué tal estás, hermana de lodo? ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? ¿O quizás un pie?

Mina comenzó a lanzar pisotones a Star. Cada pisotón hacía dar un fogonazo a la varita, hasta que finalmente, se apagó.

\- Suficiente. Su magia se ha agotado. - dijo Seth en su cabeza - Déjala para que busque el pozo.

Pero Mina desobedeció. Lanzó un último y más fuerte pisotón.  
\- ¡STAR! - gritó Marco desesperado temiendo el terrible final mientras se lanzaba con Nachos en un viaje suicida hacia ella sabiendo que estaba demasiado lejos

\- ¡LEVITATO!

En el último segundo, Ludo había sujetado el pie de la armadura de Mina, dando vueltas alrededor de ella, manteniéndola por unos segundos en esa posición.  
El tiempo suficiente para que Marco llegara para sujetarla junto al exsoldado al vuelo y el pié cayera una décima de segundo después.

\- AaAAAAAAgggg...

Mina lanzó un puñetazo a la dragocicleta y acertó. Todos saltaron por los aires.

\- ¿¡QUE TE CREES QUE HACES!? - gritó Seth en su cabeza, dándole un tremendo pinchazo, haciéndola caer de rodillas.  
\- ¡Ella tiene la culpa! ¡Ella ha destruido Mewni! ¡Y Eclipsa destruyó el legado de su madre! ¡Y MOON las protegió! ¡SON TODAS CULPABLES! ¡Por su culpa ya no queda nada de Solaria!  
\- ¡SOLARIA ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡AHORA OBEDECE MIS ÓRDENES!  
\- ¡NO! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME FRENES! ¡QUIERO SU SANGRE! ¡POR MATAR A SOLARIA!  
\- ¿Matar a Solaria? JAjajajajajaja...

Lo malo de la telepatía es la dificultad de mentir.

Una imagen del pasado. Un claro en el bosque. Solaria herida, con un puñal en la espalda.  
\- ¡Eres un cobarde... como toda tu maldita raza! - blasfemó la reina  
\- ¿Donde está la varita, Solaria?  
\- ¡Mátame, si es lo que tanto ansías! ¡No te diré nada!  
Toffee se movió rápido, se puso detrás de la reina y apretó haciendo que la reina gritara de dolor

\- Te repito... ¡Donde está la varita!

Solaria no pudo soportar más el dolor y cayó herida al suelo, al borde del desmayo.

\- ¡Pronto lo sabrás, lagarto!

Toffee abrió los ojos forzadamente.

\- ¡Se la has dado a Eclipsa!  
\- Ella te derrotará  
\- Ella... - suspiró- ... ya lo ha hecho.

Toffee se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse lentamente.

\- ¿Ni siquiera vas a terminar el trabajo? ¿No me darás una muerte rápida? ¡Si sobrevivo te mataré!  
\- Francamente... me da igual. - gritó mientras desaparecía por el camino.

\- Maldito... lagarto... - exhaló la reina con dificultad

\- UUUUUUUUggggghhhh... - se quejó mientras sacó el cuchillo como pudo. Por la herida brotaba sangre con fuerza.  
\- Debo... avisar... a Eclipsa...

Una nueva mano reptiliana se puso sobre su boca cara, tapando boca y nariz.

\- No... No lo harás... Prefiero ver que piensa tu hija cuando crea que Toffee te ha matado. Incluso será interesante ver la reacción de Toffee.

Mina pudo ver en los recuerdos de Seth las convulsiones de su amada reina en los brazos del diabólico ser.

\- TÚ. ¡TÚ! ¡TÚ LA MATASTE, NO TOFFEE!  
\- SÍ. YO LA MATÉ. ELLA ES POLVO Y YO SOY LO QUE TE QUEDA. OBEDECE. ¡AHORA!  
\- ¡Nunca más! ¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!

La armadura de Mina aplastaba sus propias manos contra el casco a punto de aplastarse a sí misma.

Seth se asombró ante el poder de Mina que parecía haberse multiplicado por mil desde la última vez. La sangre del maldito estaba literalmente hirviendo dentro de la solariana. Seth intentó que Mina entrara en su modo pasivo pero ahora era imposible. Los ojos de la solariana centelleaban entre el verde del poder de Seth y el azul eléctrico de la magia de la guerrera atisbando la guerra dentro de su mente.

Pero Seth también tenía más poder que nunca. Y mucho más poder al alcance de la mano.

En su escondrijo, sumergió sus manos en uno de los toneles de magia oscura que tenía preparados.

\- ¡TÚ... TE... SOMETERÁAASS! - gritó con furia mientras absorbía gran cantidad de magia oscura

La conexión que los unía transportó la oscuridad directamente por su canal psíquico a la guerrera. Alrededor de sus ojos crecieron venas negras y el verde dió paso al violenta, a unos párpados llenos de magia oscura, y venas negras que salían de ellos y finalmente su fuerza cedió.

\- Sí... maestro.

\- Jefa... La princesa está aquí...

Un soldado complaciente había localizado a Star, que seguía magullada copió el anterior comportamiento de Mina y dirigió un pisotón contra una Star al borde del desmayo con su varita agotada.

\- ¡ ¡ ¡ KAME HAME HAAAAA...! ! !

Una bola de energía impresionante lanzó la armadura con tanta fuerza que salió volando a más de un kilómetro, aunque dado el tamaño de las armaduras parecía menos distancia. Al caer con un gran estruendo se montó una gran nube de polvo.

\- ¿Janna?  
\- Definitivamente este hechizo agota la varita. Aprovechemos la confusión... ¡Por aquí! - dijo Janna tirando de Star dentro de la nube de polvo.

* * *

\- ¡Maldición! - blasfemó Moon mientras su varita se apagaba definitivamente  
\- Parece que estáis perdiendo el toque mágico - dijo Mina con una extraña voz entremezclada con la de Seth - Quizás deberíais restablecer la magia.  
\- No necesito magia para enfrentarme a tí.

Mina pasó su mano abierta, en un movimiento mucho menos letal que con Star y Marco hacia la exreina que pudo esquivar el golpe por los pelos, pero que pasó tan cerca que movió el aire con fuerza desestabilizando a su montura.

\- Quizás tú puedas huir pero no podrás salvarlos a todos. - dijo regresando a por uno de los inocentes que intentaba huir.

Pero no llegó a alcanzarlo. Antes una densa telaraña chocó contra su casco cegándola.

\- ¡Maldito pajarraco! ¡A ti sí que te aplastaré!  
\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... - Ludo reía con todas sus fuerzas, sonando de forma malévola.

* * *

\- ¡Nachos!

La pobre dragocicleta había sufrido considerablemente en el aterrizaje forzoso.

\- Marco... ¿Estás bien? - dijo Eclipsa acercándose agachada intentando no mostrarse a los solarianos  
\- Yo sí... pero Nachos está herida... ¿Sabéis algo de Star?  
\- La vi con Janna cuando iba a ir a ayudarla. - dijo la voz de Meteora

Eclipsa y Marco miraron confuso los alrededores. De repente Meteora se apareció entre ellos.

\- Pero... ¿qué demonios? - dijo Marco sobresaltado - ¿Es la última moda entre las chicas? ¡Como si con Janna y StarFan13 no tuviéramos suficiente!  
\- ¿Invisibilidad? - preguntó su madre  
\- Es un buen hechizo para estas situaciones, ¿no creéis? Aún no lo domino tan bien como quisiera pero me saca de algún apuro...  
\- ¡Mirad! ¡Moon se retira! - dijo Eclipsa mirando con preocupación el campo de batalla  
\- Su varita... parece que se le ha agotado la magia. - apreció Marco - Parece mentira que Ludo aún siga ahí aguantando, salvando a todos. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?  
\- La mía está casi llena. - dijo la reina de la oscuridad

Mina dirigió un último ataque furioso contra la exreina, que ahora carecía de una herramienta adecuada para protegerse.  
Y acertó.

\- ¡Moon! - gritó Eclipsa y sus acompañantes al verla salir despedida y en caída libre contra el suelo.

Un brazo amigo la sujetó al vuelo.

\- Hola, mi querida Moonpie... ¿Te apetece un vuelo como en los viejos tiempos?  
\- ¡River! ¡Justo a tiempo! Y veo que vas acompañado.

Detrás de River, había un montón de Johannsen cargados de armas arrojadizas y comenzaron a atacar a las armaduras.  
Las armas rebotaban infructuosamente en las invulnerables armaduras, pero de vez en cuando se colaba alguna a través de las rendijas de los cascos, aturdiéndolos.

\- ¡Vamos a darle a esa loca su merecido!  
\- Me encantaría, querido, pero no puedo. Estoy sin magia. - le explicó mostrando su varita.  
\- ¿No hay ninguna manera de cargar ese chisme?  
\- No, pero... - Moon miró buscando en el perímetro. Por fin se fijó en Eclipsa que intentaba hacerle señas para acercarse. - ¿Crees que puedes aterrizar allí, River, sin que te vean?  
\- Ahora será fácil. - comentó el rey mientras su familia se arremolinaba alrededor de las cabezas de los soldados, que intentaban protegerse cubriéndose los cascos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Eclipsa? - preguntó Moon  
\- Hemos visto habías agotado tu varita. Nosotros aquí casi no hemos hecho nada. Toma, usa la mía.  
\- Gracias... creo que hemos pensado en lo mismo.  
\- Toma también la mía. - dijo Meteora entregando la suya - Tiene menos carga, pero parece que Ludo aprovecha mejor la suya. Pronto la necesitará.

Todos echaron un vistazo a la actuación del Kappa. Su habilidad para ser irritante parecía ser de gran utilidad en esta ocasión.

\- Tiene habilidad para distraerlos incluso sin magia.  
\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... - gritaba malévolamente mientras de vez en cuando usaba su araña para tapar un visor de alguno de los soldados, que tropezaba con otros compañeros.

\- Las arañas son útiles, ¿verdad? - dijo una nueva voz.  
\- ¿Spiderbite?  
\- Hola, Eclipsa... Moon...

Los reyes Spiderbite montaban una araña gigante, mientras a su lado, Penélope y Slime agarrado a la princesa, montaban una araña muy parecida a la de Ludo.

\- No nos vamos a volver a quedar al margen de estos tipos. - dijo la princesa SpiderBite  
\- Querida... ¿das la señal? - dijo el rey  
\- Con mucho gusto, papá.

Penélope hizo soplar un cuerno... al minuto un montón de arañas comenzaron a aparecer por todas partes.  
Unos pocos soldados parecieron ponerse histéricos con la presencia de los arácnidos. Otros, empezaron a reaccionar mal cuando se dieron cuenta que las pequeñas carroñeras lograban entrar dentro de las armaduras.

\- ¡AL RÍO! - gritó alguno del grupo... y un montón de soldados comenzaron a seguirles.  
\- ¿Qué haceis... idiotas? - dijo Mina con una extraña voz. - ¡Sólo son unos insignificantes picotazos!

La gente alrededor comenzaron a vitorear en triunfo, al ver la retirada temporal de los soldados.

\- ¡Así se hace!  
\- ¡No volváis!  
\- ¡Earth-ni! ¡Earth-ni! ¡Earth-ni!

\- ¡La gente lo celebra demasiado rápido! - protestó Moon - Regresarán.  
\- Pero por el momento, tenemos algo de tiempo. - dijo Eclipsa - Deberíamos aprovechar para terminar la evacuación y refugiarnos en los castillos. Si Seth no aparece, puede que Mina desista.  
\- Seth... Ya casi me había olvidado de él. ¿Donde está Toffee? ¿Y Star?  
\- Vi a Janna desaparecer por allí. Sospecho a donde han ido. - dijo Meteora

* * *

\- Esto es asqueroso. - protestó Star  
\- Las alcantarillas suelen serlo. - respondió Janna.  
\- ¿Y por qué hemos entrado aquí?  
\- Bueno... por arriba no es muy seguro que digamos ahora mismo. Vamos... esto nos deja cerca del objetivo.  
\- Aún no me has dicho...

Star levantó la trampilla

\- ¿El Britta's? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?  
\- ¿No es obvio? Necesitamos recargar las varitas.  
\- Pero el pozo está cegado.  
\- Por eso me he hecho con esto. - dijo Janna enseñando unos explosivos militares.- Ventajas de que haya un montón de material militar tirado por ahí ahora mismo.  
\- Mmmmm... ¿Estás totalmente segura de que sabes manejar eso?  
\- Totalmente... aunque me alejaría un poco antes de activarlo... por si acaso.

\- ¿Que hacéis vosotras aquí? - dijo Toffee, que aún esperaba a Seth, al entrar las chicas  
\- Recargar las varitas. - dijo Star sin darle importancia  
\- No estarás pensando en poner la magia en marcha otra vez, ¿verdad?  
\- No soy idiota. Nos vale con abrir el pozo y coger algo de la magia desactivada acumulada.  
\- Es mala idea en cualquier caso. - replicó el lagarto  
\- Dijo el villano - pico Janna  
\- No deberíais bajar abajo... - dijo desde lejos mientras las chicas ya bajaban.  
\- No es necesario que te repitas. - replicó Janna de nuevo

Pero Star estaba petrificada.

\- ¿Hekapoo?  
\- ¡Qué hacéis aquí! ¡No miréis! - protestó la exguardiana  
\- ¿Oskar?  
\- Que pasa... - dijo el chico como siempre  
\- Fuera... ¡Fuera! ... ¡ ¡ ¡ FUERA ! ! ! - gritó Hekapoo que por un momento pareció igual llena de llamas que en su anterior forma

Star comenzó a subir la escalera con la cara totalmente roja.  
Janna, como siempre, se lo tomó de otra manera.

\- Vamos a volar esa mole de hormigón... en dos minutos. Daros prisa.  
\- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ FUUUUEEEEERAAAAAA ! ! ! !  
\- Jizzzz... Gritas demasiado.

\- Te dije que no bajaras... - dijo Toffee  
\- ¡Podrías haberte explicado mejor!  
\- Butterflies... Siempre llevando la contraria y luego culpándote del resultado. - y agregó en voz baja - Aún intento entender porqué me gusta Eclipsa.

Starfan13 apareció de entre las sombras con una cámara

\- ¡Tengo pruebas de vídeo! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja ja ja! - rió con su entrecortada forma llena de ronquidos  
\- ¿Pero qué demonios? - dijo el lagarto totalmente sorprendido  
\- Eclip-toffee... - susurró desapareciendo entre las sombras  
\- El alumno ha superado al maestro. - expresó Janna saludando donde ella había desaparecido.

Hekapoo apareció por fin por las escaleras, seguida de Oskar.

\- ¡ QUÉ ! - dijo malhumorada ante el silencio incómodo de los que esperaban  
\- Nada...  
\- ¡Oh, Vamos! Os morís por decirlo...  
\- Pederasta. - picó Janna sonriendo  
\- ¡Es totalmente normal! ¡Tengo el cuerpo de una chica de 16 años! ¡Y no es culpa mía!  
\- Yo no te critico. - dijo Star - Salgo con Marco y técnicamente tiene más de 30 años.  
\- Eso es verdad.  
\- Pero... ¿Oskar?  
\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gustan los chicos... simples.  
\- ¿Quereis escuchar una canción? - preguntó el aludido  
\- ¡NO! - gritaron todos los demás al unísono

\- Ok... Veamos a ver como funciona esto. - dijo sacando un pulsador

Y al pulsarlo, todo el edificio tembló, y la entrada de la cueva se llenó de magia hasta encharcar el sótano.

\- ¡Janna! ¿Cuando pusiste los explosivos?  
\- Cuando estabais demasiado avergonzados para mirar.  
\- ¡Podrías haber avisado! Deberíamos habernos ido.  
\- Ha funcionado, ¿no? Tenemos magia de sobra. - dijo señalando todo el subsuelo lleno de magia desactivada - ¡Recarguemos las varitas!  
\- Esto... conecta con el pozo y con la dimensión mágica. - preguntó Toffee - Deberías tener cuidado. Te he visto convertir un poco de magia primigenia en un montón de magia de creación. Si lo haces aquí, podrías reactivar toda la magia por accidente... justo como Seth busca.  
\- Glossarick me dijo que tenía que ir a la propia dimensión. No pasará, tranquilo. - dijo Star quitando importancia.  
\- Glossarick no es la fuente más fiable del mundo.  
\- Ok... ok... si te sientes más tranquilo, me alejaré, ¿vale?  
\- Lo prefiero, sí.

\- Chicas... ¿Estáis aquí? - preguntó la voz de Eclipsa  
\- Sí... Aquí...  
\- Menos mal que Meteora intuyó que vendríais aquí...  
\- ¡Marco! Me alegro que estés bien. - dijo Star abrazando a su novio.  
\- Yo también. Eclipsa Meteora y yo nos encontramos por el camino.  
\- ¿Los soldados no os han visto?  
\- River acaba de llegar con refuerzos. Están ocupados. He aprovechado para resguardar a Nachos. Está herida.  
\- ¡Oh, no!  
\- No parece grave, pero no quiero forzarla.  
\- Bueno... Al menos tenemos magia... - dijo Star enseñando la varita llena de magia desactivada...  
\- ¡Oh, sí!

Star se concentró, y la varita se puso a brillar intensamente. La varita estaba sobrecargada.

\- ¡Genial! - dijo Eclipsa - Traemos varias varitas por cargar, justo a tiempo.

Mientras el grupo observaba como Star cargaba una varita tras otra, apareció un extraño murmullo

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Un montón de gente apareció, especialmente monstruos, en dirección a las armaduras.

\- ¡Quietos! - dijo Eclipsa - ¡Los soldados solarianos están en esa dirección! ¡Vais a encontraros con ellos!  
\- Lo sabemos. Es lo que queremos. Queremos que sepan que ya no les tememos.  
\- ¡Esa es una idea horrible! ¡Son prácticamente invulnerables! Os pueden pisotear fácilmente.  
\- Tenemos que mostrarles que NO les tenemos miedo.

\- ¡Eclipsa! ¡Eclipsa! - se alzó una nueva voz entre el gentío  
\- ¡Globgor!

El monstruo se lanzó alegre hacia su mujer y la levantó en volandas.  
\- Gracias a Mewni... estáis bien.  
\- Sí, querido, pero los soldados no están definitivamente derrotados. ¿Por qué se dirigen hacia el peligro? ¡Deberían hacer todo lo contrario!  
\- AAaaaahhhh... - dijo embarazosamente - Me temo que se entusiasmaron demasiado con un discurso de River.  
\- Uggg... Papá - dijo Star tapando su cara, gesticulando su frustración.  
\- ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
\- Deberíamos estar preparándonos para Seth - dijo Toffee al final de la habitación - Pero aquí nadie me hace caso.  
\- Recargando las varitas. - dijo Star omitiendo al lagarto  
\- ¿Magia?  
\- Sí... Aquí estaba el pozo que cegaron. Lo hemos abierto.  
\- Mmmmm... ¿Y eso no será peligroso?

Toffee carraspeó desde la lejanía.

\- Puede... Pero la magia nos permitirá mantener a Mina a raya. Con un poco de suerte, comienzan a fallarles la magia pronto y las armaduras empiezan a caer.  
\- Ok... Así que... ¿Cuanta magia podéis sacar?  
\- Supongo que toda la que queramos. - dijo Star pensando en que toda la cueva se había inundado.  
\- Meteora... ¿Recuerdas la historia que nos contaste cuando Mariposa y tú robasteis magia a los solarianos para ayudar a Moon?  
\- ¿Ajá? - respondió confusa su hija  
\- ¿Con mojarse de magia ya se recuperan los poderes?  
\- ¡Oh! - respondió Meteora abriendo sus ojos al máximo - ¡Rápido, Star! ¡Prepara cubos de magia! ¡Cuantos más, mejor!  
\- ¿Vais a...?  
\- A luchar a lo grande... - bromeó la mediomonstruo

* * *

Seth había vuelto a dejar a Mina rienda suelta. Esta esperpéntica situación con las arañas le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, y debía preparar los últimos detalles del ritual.

\- Contened la respiración. Ya que hemos venido... que sea rápido. - dijo Mina mientras se sumergió en el río.  
\- No cubre - se quejó otro

Mina lo agarró por la cabeza, y lo tiró al agua echado, como si quisiera ahogarlo.

\- ¿Ves como sí puedes? - dijo mientras mantenía su cabeza bajo el agua

El resto de soldados los imitaron.

\- Está bien... Suficiente tiempo. Fuera. - dijo Mina saliendo.

Algunos salieron pero otros no..

\- ¡Fuera ya!... ¿Soldados?

Varios exsoldados aparecieron nadando apresuradamente al borde de ahogarse.

\- ¡Waterfolk!

Las sirenas, tritones y otra gente del pueblo del mar estaba acechando, esperando su oportunidad de ayudar al resto del pueblo de Earthni.

\- ¡Todos fuera! ¡Ya!

Algunas armaduras forcejearon y lograron salir. Otros salieron por el casco, perdiendo sus poderes al abandonar las armaduras. La última estaba a punto de escapar, cuando una red salió despedida, cubriéndolo, y haciéndolo caer en el río nuevamente y sumergirse, para aparecer fuera de la armadura al minuto.

Cada vez había más gente en los alrededores y vitorearon el nuevo fracaso de los solarianos.

\- ¡Ugggg! ¡Malditos! ¡OS APLASTARÉ A TODOS!  
\- ¡No has aplastado ni a uno! - respondió desafiante uno del público.

Si esperar a nada más, Mina, sin la represión de Seth, se dejó llevar por su ira y fue directo a por el civil.

Justo cuando iba a aplastarlo una nueva mano del mismo tamaño sujetó su brazo evitando el golpe fatal.

\- ¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño! - gritó Globgor con su tamaño gigante, golpeándola en pleno casco, tumbándola.

Los últimos actos de Mina habían llamado la atención de Seth que valoró volver a cambiar su rumbo, pero la aparición del monstruo le hizo sonreir. Su aparición sólo podía significar una cosa. Estaban creando magia. Las cosas comenzaban a funcionar como él esperaba.

El público volvió a vitorear incluso más fuerte ante la aparición del cambiatamaño mostrando todo su poder.

Mina y Globgor empezaron una pelea, no tan diferente a la que tuvo con el soldado solariano de la última vez.

\- No sois para tanto sin vuestras espadas.  
\- ¡No necesito ninguna espada para derrotarte, monstruo!

Mina le asestó un puñetazo terrible, derribándolo y dejándolo aturdido. Sin compasión, ella se acercó, lo sujetó en el suelo lo justo para elevar su cabeza a la altura de su puño, y comenzó a golpearlo una vez tras otra.  
Hasta que un nuevo campo de fuerza sujetó su mano.

\- ¡Suelta a mi amigo! - gritó River  
\- ¡Moon y River!. ¡Los reyes más decepcionantes de esta generación! ¡Amantes de los monstruos! ¡Estáis todos locos!

Mira tiró con más fuerza, rompiendo el hechizo con el que Moon la sujetaba, para después lanzarlos lejos de un manotazo.

Y volvió a golpear a Globgor un par de veces, antes de que una nueva mano la parara una vez más.

\- No te metas con mi padre, h*** d* p**a.

Mina tuvo un shock por 'deja vu' con Meteora

\- Oh no... Tú no... - dijo quedándose paralizada, recordando la última vez que peleó con ella, robándole el alma.

Pero Meteora no luchó así esta vez. Usando llaves de lucha que había aprendido en esta "segunda vida", en una mezcla de estilos de artes marciales, la lanzó lejos con facilidad.

\- ¿Qué hacéis, idiotas? - protestó Mina a sus soldados que estaban observando lo ocurrido - ¡Rodeadlos!

\- ¡Levanta, papá! - dijo Meteora tirando del brazo para incorporarlo - Nos rodean.  
\- Espalda contra espalda.

Padre e hija se cubrieron mutuamente mientras los soldados les rodeaban, o al menos lo intentaban porque Moon y River, Ludo y los Johansen atacaban desde el aire.

Para el poder de los solarianos eran sólo una molestia, pero una lo suficientemente grande para no poderse concentrar en los monstruos.

Los soldados atacaron, pero los monstruos se defendieron con contundencia, especialmente Meteora gracias a sus conocimientos en defensa personal.

\- ¡Siempre soñé luchar mano a mano con mi hijo!  
\- ¿Hijo? No querrás decir... ¿hija? - respondió su hija ligeramente molesta  
\- Bueno... esta fantasía es desde antes de que nacieras.  
\- ¿Acaso sugieres que me defiendo peor que un chico? - dijo mientras volteaba a un soldado y luego lanzaba a un segundo contra un tercero.  
\- ¡Ni por un segundo! - dijo su padre asombrado por los movimientos de Meteora.

* * *

\- ¡Hola, BFly!  
\- ¡Ponyhead! Me alegro de verte... pero... no deberías estar aquí.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, BFly? ¿Acaso ahora vas a mantener al margen de la pandilla? ¡Earthturd está aquí!  
\- ¿Aún me vas a seguir llamando así?  
\- Ok... Tienes razón... Earthni-turd.

Marco suspiró

\- Déjalo, Marco... Ya sabes que lo hace sólo por picarte... ¡Y no es el mejor momento, PonyHead! ¿No has visto la que está montada ahí afuera?  
\- Como para no verlo. Mi padre no quería venir... nos prohibió salir del castillo... pero protesté y protesté... hasta que me dio la razón. Y aquí estoy, lista para la batalla.  
\- Eso no suena muy probable. - dijo Marco  
\- ¿Me estás llamando mentirosa? ¿Eh?  
\- Estás sudando, Ponyhead... Siempre sudas cuando mientes.  
\- ¡No es verdad! - dijo con incomodidad. Era muy evidente que mentía.  
\- Sí lo es.  
\- Es verdad. - agregó Star a la conversación mientras trasladaba un barril de magia.  
\- Ok... ok... Estuve protestando a mi padre sobre que me estaba perdiendo el evento del siglo para mi show y... por envidia y eso, al final mi padre, presionado por mis rencorosas hermanas me han echado fuera... así que he aprovechado para acercarme.  
\- Deberías ponerte a salvo... No quiero que pase lo de la última vez. - dijo Star  
\- No te preocupes... Me he preparado. - dijo cambiando el cuerpo por una especie de palo con una rosca al final.  
\- Que... ¿qué es eso?  
\- ¡Es un soporte de varita! Como las tuyas... Sólo hay que enroscar una cabeza mágica de alguna que tengas por ahí.  
\- Tóma... Usa la mía - dijo Marco lanzándole su vara mágica - Creo que me voy a quedar aquí con Star a ayudarla.  
\- Gaciaz, Mazco - dijo torpemente mientras usaba su lengua para enroscar la cabeza de la varita en su "cuerno".  
\- Sabes que podrías pedir al rey paloma que te diera una de esas piernas con brazos para no tener que coger las cosas con la lengua, ¿verdad? - dijo mientras se limpiaba la mano  
\- ¿Y dejar que se me atrofie y se vuelva como las vuestras? ¡No gracias!... Por cierto... ¿Qué estáis haciendo?  
\- Aumentar nuestras reservas de magia. Las varitas se consumen rápido y Globgor y Meteora ahora las están usando también. Necesitaremos cuanto más mejor.

\- Con mi total desaprobación. - dijo Toffee desde las sombras, en la lejanía, mirando la creciente concentración de magia de Star.

\- ¡Hola, Marco!  
\- ¿Ferguson? ¿Alfonzo? ¿Qué diablos hacéis vosotros aquí también?  
\- Venir por un taco... Vimos que había luz... ¿Está abierto?  
\- ¡Chicos! ¡Se suponía que estabais a salvo en el castillo!  
\- ¡Todo el mundo quiere venir a ver la pelea entre monstruos y robots gigantes!. ¡Es el evento del siglo! - dijo Ferguson  
\- Nos mantendremos en la distancia.  
\- ¿Es que se ha vuelto todo el mundo loco? Nosotros intentando salvarlos y la gente acudiendo a ver la batalla como lemmings.  
\- ¡Hey! Tú estás aquí. ¿Crees que vamos a huir del peligro y que luego nos restriegues por la cara lo buen caballero de Earthni eres?

Moon apareció corriendo.

\- ¡Vaya!... Veo que tienes mucha magia... - dijo al observar los recipientes - ¡Acabo de agotar mi varita!  
\- ¿Otra vez, mamá?  
\- Sí... He tenido un par de encuentros fuertes con Mina.  
\- Ok... Ok... Te la sobrecargaré esta vez para que dure más. - dijo desapareciendo en la parte de atrás de la tienda para coger magia primigenia  
\- ¡No la cargues junto a toda la demás! - protestó Toffee

\- Hola otra vez. - dijo Alfonzo dirigiéndose a Moon - Tú... ¿no eres la reina que creó los robots esos?  
\- Armaduras... Y ... sí. - dijo mirando al suelo.  
\- Hay trozos de armadura junto al río... Y aquí hay magia... ¿No podrías hacer más?  
\- ¡Nosotros estamos en el bando de los monstruos! - protestó Marco  
\- Ok, ok... pero... podríamos tener armaduras nosotros también, ¿no? Eso ayudaría.  
\- No... Las armaduras necesitan a soldados solarianos. Son su fuente de magia.  
\- Creí que ahora funcionaban con depósitos... Por lo del fin de la magia y eso. - dijo su compañero

Moon, Marco y Star se quedaron en shock.

\- Podría funcionar. - dijo Moon  
\- ¿Y podrías hacer una armadura de centauro? - preguntó Ferguson

* * *

\- ¿Es que estos tipos no se cansan? ¿Cuanto va a durar su magia? - protestó Globgor que sudaba a chorros  
\- A mí me preocupa más la nuest...

Meteora no terminó de decir lo que ahora ocurría. Sin previo aviso se encogieron.

\- ¡AHORA! - gritó Mina

Un montón de soldados que los rodeaban se tiraron en plancha como unos novatos jugadores de rugby sobre un balón.

En el último instante, antes de que el primer soldado cayera, Ludo pasó en rasante y su araña lanzó una tela que se pegó a los brazos de los monstruos, alejándolos de la muerte en el último segundo.

\- ¡Lanzadles lo que tengáis a mano! - gritó Mina enfurecida mientras ella misma lanzaba un coche en dirección de Ludo

Los soldados imitaron por un segundo, pero algo comenzó a nublar sus visores.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Esto huele a rayos!

Y es que un montón de palomas estaban ahora volando por encima, haciendo sus necesidades sobre ellos.

\- Tú y yo, Mina... tenemos una cuenta pendiente. - dijo el rey paloma, que en lugar de sus convencionales trajes de batalla había traído una especie de helicóptero con forma de paloma gigante.

\- ¡El que faltaba!

Mina, más enfurecida que nunca, puso las aspas de su armadura a funcionar como si quisiera volar, pero en dirección a las palomas, haciéndolas volar lejos.

\- ¡Esto se ha acabado! - y apuntando ahora a Ludo, le desestabilizó haciéndolo caer accidentadamente

Se dirigió a él y estuvo a punto de pisarle, cuando recibió una enorme patada que la tumbó atrás. Era otro de los soldados.

\- ¿Por qué me golpeas, idiota?  
\- Tengo una capa que ganarme. - dijo el soldado, poniéndose en posición de combate.  
\- ¿Y por qué ahora haces el baile de la espada?  
\- ¡Es una técnica de combate! ¡KIAAAA!

El soldado lanzó una hábil patada a Mina, volviéndola a tumbar en el suelo.

\- ¡Gran golpe, Sensei! - dijo una nueva armadura detrás suya. Pero esta armadura, tenía un aspecto de soldado sólo por arriba, pareciendo un caballo robótico debajo.

\- ¡Golpe de coz! - sonaron las voces de Ferguson y Alfonzo a la vez mientras coceaban a Mina otra vez.

\- ¡No son de los nuestros!  
\- ¡A por ellos!

* * *

\- ¡Ha funcionado, Star! - dijo su padre alegre al lado de su madre que acababan de regresar del río.  
\- ¡Genial!  
\- El problema es que necesitan mucha magia. Con lo de antes había para dos... y tenemos otras diez armaduras que podríamos usar. - dijo su madre  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es un montón de magia!  
\- ¡Lo sé! Vamos a llevarnos la que tienes aquí. Dará para otro... Ten lista toda la que puedas, cariño. Volveremos en un par de minutos.  
\- ¡Ok, Ok!

Marco y Star comenzaron a llevar barriles al sótano para llenarlos de magia primigenia.

\- Star... Esto va a acabar mal. - dijo Toffee  
\- Ya te hemos oído como ¿cien veces?  
\- Sí... pero esto es un montón de magia.  
\- Ya, ya, ya - respondía Star cada vez que iba y volvía  
\- Y deberías ser más cuidadosa... Estás llenando el suelo de magia.  
\- ¡Podías ayudar un poco para variar!  
\- Espera... No irás ahora a transformarla, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Y tú que crees? - dijo crecientemente malhumorada

\- ¡Limpia al menos el suelo! ¡Esto podría prender como una mecha!  
\- ¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, TOFFEE! ¡Glossarick me dijo que sólo podía hacerlo desde la dimensión de la magia! ¡Y estoy trayéndola aquí a la salida sólo para contentarte! ¡ASÍ QUE DÉJAME EN PAZ O AYUDA!

La magia comenzaba a burbujear y a emitir luz estimulada por las emociones alteradas de Star.

\- Star... De verdad... no lo hagas. - dijo el lagarto con una voz de ruego que jamás habían escuchado.  
\- ¡ ¡ ¡ QUÉ ! ! !

La magia alrededor suya se convirtió en magia dorada de repente desbordando todos los recipientes y salpicando todo.

Star se quedó paralizada, con las pupilas encogidas como agujas de alfiler.

Pero la magia siguió reaccionando, y como Toffee había dicho, el reguero de magia que iba al subsuelo, comenzó a transformarse como una mecha ardiendo.

\- Nonononononononononono...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Del Britta's Taco's salió toda una fuente de magia, rompiendo cada abertura de la casucha, rompiendo puertas y ventanas a su paso, supurando magia por todos los sitios.

Dentro, Star adoptaba una postura catatónica, nuevamente con pupilas enanas.

Glossarick se apareció mágicamente a su lado.

\- ¡Enhorabuena, Star! Acabas de reestablecer la magia... otra vez.  
\- ¿Qué? - dijo con voz apagada y sin mirarlo  
\- Por cierto... demasiado rápido. Aún me quedaban vacaciones... En fin... Es lo que hay.

* * *

Seth... desde su escondrijo, lo notó. La magia había regresado.

\- Por fin... Ahora ya nada me detendrá.

* * *

_Nota del autor:_

_Quiero pedir disculpas por la enorme tardanza. Se han sumado un montón de factores. Líos de trabajo, líos familiares, bloqueo de escritura y un capítulo super, super, largo._

_Como supongo que intuireis, esto está cerca del final. Si mantengo la longitud de este, sólo serán dos apisodios más, al menos para cerrar la trama oficial de Seth (lo marcaré como completo entonces)._

_Teniendo en cuenta la longitud, es posible que tarde bastante tiempo. Espero que no tanto como la última vez, pero mantened la paciencia. Llegados a este punto, no voy a abandonar la historia.  
_


	33. El regreso de la reina

_Unos minutos antes, en el campo de batalla._

\- ¿De donde demonios han salido estos tipos? - preguntó uno de los soldados confuso mirando al par de soldados rivales salidos de la nada.  
\- ¡Qué más da! ¡Derribadlos!

La armadura centauro recibió algunos golpes, pero gracias a su mayor tamaño y a su extraña forma, se libró en poco tiempo de sus atacantes.

La otra armadura, sin embargo, parecía en manos de un buen luchador cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¡Mi brazo! - se quejó alarmado uno de los soldados de Mina al ver su brazo derecho separado del tronco y caído en el campo de batalla.  
\- ¡Wow, sensei! ¡Eso sí que es dar duro!  
\- Pero si ha sido un golpe normalito.

Los soldados comenzaron a entrar en pánico.

\- ¡Señora! ¡Nos estamos quedando sin magia!  
\- ¡Oh, no!...

Mina se concentró en su enlace psíquico.

\- Maestro... ¡Necesitamos ayuda! - preguntó mentalmente al lagarto.

Seth se mantuvo callado por unos segundos. Aprovechando que básicamente acababa de terminar los preparativos del ritual y tenía tiempo de espera por delante, reflexionaba sobre como habían ido las cosas hasta ahora.

Las Butterfly eran predecibles... hasta cierto punto. Había supuesto que si atacaban a los civiles aparecerían y harían lo que hiciera falta para causar una masacre.  
Eso se había cumplido.

La ineptitud de los soldados para causar bajas reales era una posibilidad que había tenido en cuenta, pero por muy ineptos que fueran era necesaria la intervención de sus contrincantes y el uso de magia. Y eso había ocurrido también.

Subestimó el nivel de respuesta de los humanos aunque no fuera importante en el momento actual. Sabía que los terrestres se guardaban ases en la manga.  
Que eran más de lo que decían. Y dentro de lo sucedido, su respuesta no fue el peor de los escenarios contemplados. Cayeron el trampa para aturdirlos bajo su hechizo. Pero sabía que jugaba contra el tiempo. Si tardaba demasiado, reaparecerían y probablemente más fuertes que antes..

Claro que ya tenía otro reloj encima. El de la convergencia del ritual. Si la convergencia pasaba antes de ejecutar por completo el ritual... todo habría sido en vano.

Subestimó a las Butterfly también. Estaba totalmente seguro de que había herido a Moon letalmente. Es más... la acción de ira de Star que le permitió hacerse con el Necronomicón le había convencido de ello. Debería estar muerta.

¿Por qué estaba ella aún viva? Era mucho más resistente de lo que había imaginado.

Podía ser Eclipsa en su cuerpo, claro... pero viendo su actitud estaba bastante seguro de que era Moon en persona. Además, juraría haber visto a Eclipsa en la lejanía.

También habían recuperado a ese chico... Marco. Esperaba que Star estuviera distraida o furiosa, en caso de que siguiera poseido o hubiera caído. Pero de alguna manera parecía haber escapado a la influencia de la oscuridad.

Nada de eso era especialmente grave, por supuesto. Él podía encargarse personalmente de todo. Mina sólo era una distracción y una apuesta por simplificar el trabajo mientras él se encargaba de lo importante de verdad.

Pero siempre existe la posibilidad de error. El factor desconocido. El as escondido en la manga de tu contrincante. A pesar de que el hechizo de destrucción no hubiera funcionado cuando Moon la atacó en el cuerpo de Eclipsa, lo cierto es que le cazaron por unos segundos en aquella trampa con aquel libro negro falso.

Y el chico, aún con sus errores, había hecho un digno intento de recuperar a su novia.

Seth dudaba sobre si lo estaba pensando en exceso, temiendo posibles nuevas trampas, aliados más poderosos o algún hechizo o magia desconocida.

Además, había rumores de que habían logrado encontrar a su creador. ¿Y si él le había traicionado? Desde luego podría... aunque debería haberlo sabido ya. Y sin embargo, percibía a su maestro complaciente y espectante en la lejanía. Viéndolo todo como un espectáculo, un concurso que esperaba ganar.

Aún con todo, el ataque de Mina no había sido en vano. El hecho de que los cambiatamaños se hubieran mostrado con su poder significaba que las Butterfly estaban accediendo a la magia. No habían reactivado la dimensión... lo sabría de inmediato, pero de alguna manera estaban activando parte de la magia.

Eso tenía su lado bueno y su lado malo. La parte buena era que había medido bien a las exreinas hasta cierto punto. Estaban dispuestas a todo para evitar las bajas y estaban jugando con fuego. Pero la parte mala es que si no habían encendido la dimensión de la magia es porque intuían su plan, o al menos era algo que evitaban hacer. Tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta que sabían que los soldados solarianos también dependían de magia almacenada y agotarles la magia era el mejor camino para derrotarlos.

Fuera como fuese, el tiempo de Mina estaba a punto de agotarse. Tendrían unos últimos minutos para hacer su último intento, y si no, habrían fracasado.  
Entonces tendría que ejecutar su plan B. Lo realizaría personalmente.  
Era tan sencillo como ahogar a Star en la magia desactivada. Su propio instinto de supervivencia lo activaría.  
La amenaza también había probado ser útil antes, así que era otra posibilidad. La ventaja es que era menos improbable matarlas por accidente. El inconveniente que es más lento... y la velocidad era una ventaja de la que no quería prescindir.

Pero la posibilidad de trampas o aliados ocultos le preocupaba. Estaba en un momento crucial. Era suficiente con retrasarle para hacer que todo esto hubiera sido un esfuerzo inútil y tardaría siglos en tener una nueva oportunidad... suponiendo que Mefisto se la diera y no le reclamara personalmente por su fracaso.

\- ¿Maestro? ¡Se nos acaba la magia! - volvió a preguntar Mina  
\- Sigue a los monstruos... Te llevarán a la fuente de magia que estén usando.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Una lejana explosión generó una onda expansiva dorada, y su efecto en su cuerpo fue tan claro que resulto evidente que había pasado.

\- ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! ¡Lo hemos logrado! ¡La magia ha regresado!

Seth rió para sus adentros. Parecía bastante claro que no había sido intencionado. "Lograr" no era precísamente la palabra correcta.  
Pero no importaba. La magia estaba aquí. Todos esas preocupaciones que tenía un momento antes acababan de volar literalmente por los aires.

\- Lo sé... Puedo sentirlo. - contestó mentalmente a Mina  
\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó ella

Ahora el camino estaba allanado. Ya sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para que llegara al punto de no retorno. Entonces habría ganado.  
Y la magia ofrecía nuevas oportunidades para lograrlo.

\- Ya no necesitas contenerte...

Seth usó parte de su magia oscura para nublar un poco más la mente de su esclava, para asegurarse de que no recordase su crímen contra Solaria que había visto en sus recuerdos apenas unos minutos antes.

\- ¿Recuerdas el odio que tenías a las Butterfly? Ya no las necesito. ¡Puedes aplastarlas si quieres!  
\- ¡Oh! ¡SÍ!

* * *

\- ¡Hey! Star... Staaaaar...

El Britta's se había llenado rápidamente de magia. Star se había dejado caer y arrastrar, como un náufrago llevado por la marea hasta el exterior del establecimiento, boca arriba, aún en estado catatónico.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! - repitió Glossarick, con un tono similar que le recordaba a la vez que estuvieron solos en el reino de la magia.  
\- La he fastidiado... ¿verdad? - preguntó sin mirarle a los ojos.

Pero otra vez, algo más lejos, fue otra voz quien respondió.

\- ¡Pues no sería porque no te lo había avisado! - dijo Toffee malhumorado - En fin... Supongo que ahora me toca a mí... Desactivé la magia una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo. Al menos ahora tengo un camino directo a la fuente de la magia... - dijo sumergiéndose en el lago dorado que se había formado alrededor del puesto, dejando detrás de sí un regero de magia desactivada.

Con la posibilidad de que Toffee pudiera arreglarlo, Star pareció salir por fin de su trance, para volcarse en su exmentor  
\- ¡Me dijiste que tenía que ir a la dimensión de la magia para ponerla en marcha!  
\- Esa es la forma convencional... sí. - respondió con tranquilidad  
\- ¡Pues no es lo que ha pasado!  
\- Ya veo... Parece que había un depósito de magia desactivada ahí abajo, que junto a tu profundización ha activado la magia en él, que ha activado el pasaje, que ha reiniciado la dimensión, como una mecha a un explosivo.  
\- ¿Y por qué no me avisaste de que eso podía ocurrir?  
\- Francamente... se necesita un cúmulo de cosas para que funcione... Ha sido... buena suerte, supongo.  
\- ¿ ¡ BUENA ! ? ¡ Tenemos un apocalipsis encima ! Si Seth posee la magia, ¡creará un portal a una dimensión de demonios destructores y aniquilará el multiverso!  
\- Eso no suena bien. - respondió Glossarick con un tono mucho más tranquilo del que correspondía a la situación  
\- ¡No! ¡Nada bien! ¿No se supone que deberías saberlo?  
\- He estado todo este tiempo con la magia al mínimo, lo cual por cierto ha resultado de lo más relajante... Debería hacerlo una vez por siglo o así... Pero ahora que lo dices... supongo que va siendo hora de que me ponga al día...

Star miró sin comprenderlo al genio, que se apartó un poco, se puso en posición de loto, y los extraños iris cuadrados del genio comenzaron a dar vueltas como locos mientras él parecía concentrado y despedía un aura ardiente de energía azulada.

\- OOOOOOOOWWWWWwwwwww... - gimió exageradamente al acabar.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Es el futuro... Todos los futuros que he visto llevan a lo mismo.  
\- ¿El qué? ¿Seth gana?  
\- No... Bueno sí... pero eso no es lo importante... ¡Tendré que multiplicar el trabajo! Aaaaawwwwww...  
\- ¡ ¿Cómo que Seth puede ganar? ! - preguntó de nuevo Star aterrorizada  
\- Eso... aún está en juego. ¡Pero lo mío va a ocurrir en cualquier caso!

Toffee reapareció en el lago de magia.  
\- ¡La entrada es impracticable! La magia apenas se filtra por grietas. Sale con demasiada presión. ¡No puedo entrar por ahí! - se quejó el lagarto

\- ¡Star! ¡ ¿Pero qué has hecho? ! - gritó Hekapoo encendida en llamas  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Hekapoo! Has vuelto a tu forma.  
\- ¡Y en el momento más inoportuno!... - se quejó la guardiana - Se sentía tan... ¡Lo has echado todo a perder!  
\- Creí que odiabas ser humana.

Hekapoo frunció el ceño y masculló mirando a otra parte...

\- Bueno... Ser humana también tenía sus ventajas.  
\- ¿Hekapoo? Estás que ardes... Me gusta. - dijo Oskar apareciendo detrás suyo, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa bobalicona en su cara

\- Ejem... Tenemos aquí cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos que de tus emociones personales. - la cortó Toffee - Tenemos que parar la magia antes de que...

\- ¿Pero qué...?

Un gigantesco campo de fuerza empezó a crecer sobre Echo Creek y en pocos segundos se cerró por completo como formado por una gran cúpula brillante y perfecta.

\- Se parece a los antiguos campos de fuerza para proteger el maiz que teníamos en Mewni. - comentó Star  
\- Seth debe estar asegurándose de que no lleguen más refuerzos humanos. - reflexionó Toffee - ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que llevarme a la dimensión de la magia! ¡AHORA!. Tenemos que parar esto antes de que Seth ponga sus manos en ella.  
\- Ok... - respondió Star - Marchando...

Star tomó su forma de mariposa e intentó hacer un portal. No funcionó.

\- Hekapoo... ¿Estás bloqueando mi portal?  
\- No... pero puedo percibir cual es el problema. Es ese campo de fuerza. No podrás hacer portales mientras esté activo.  
\- ¡Maldición!  
\- ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora con los soldados solarianos? - preguntó Star

* * *

En el campo de batalla, la onda de magia de la explosión cruzó impactando en las armaduras y haciéndolas brillar por unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? - dijo la voz de Ferguson dentro de la armadura de Centauro

Los solarianos vitorearon unos segundos como si acabaran de ganar

El brazo recién perdido por el solariano agotado levitó y se rearmó mágicamente. Un extraño aura parecía salir de las armaduras.

\- ¿Porqué parece que a estos tipos les acaba de tocar una vida extra?  
\- Esto no me gusta nada - dijo la voz de Alfonzo dentro de la misma - ¡Prepárate Ferguson! ¡Tenemos que sincronizarnos para salir por patas!

\- ¡CARGAD! - gritó Mina

* * *

\- Lo que va a pasar es que ahora las armaduras son invencibles. - dijo Toffee  
\- ¡Oh, no! Tengo que hacer algo.  
\- Bueno... no es por entrometerme - interrumpió Glossarick - pero... ¿no crees que ayudar a Marco es más urgente?  
\- ¿Marco?

Star no se había dado cuenta que durante la explosión, Marco y Janna, además de Toffee y ella misma estaban dentro del edificio, moviendo magia de un lado a otro para ayudar a su madre.

\- ¡MARCO!

El latino había sido igualmente arrastrado por la magia hacia el exterior, pero estaba boca abajo, con la cabeza hundida en el líquido amarillo, aparantemente inconsciente.

Star le dió la vuelta... Marco estaba con los ojos perdidos, brillantes pero a la vez sin vida, sin respiración

\- ¡MARCO! ¡RESPIRA!

La chica recordó el curso de la escuela sobre reanimación. De no ser por la situación, probablemente recordar como Marco se puso colorado cuando hicieron la simulación le habría arrancado una sonrisa. Pero no ahora.

Tras un par de bocanadas de aire, Marco reaccionó aspirando fuertemente.

\- AAaaaaa. TOGTOGTOGTOGTOG...  
\- ¡Marco! ¡Estás vivo!

Marco tosió fuertemente y expulsó bastante líquido amarillo.

Parecía que lo peor había pasado, pero entonces el latino se puso a tener convulsiones... como un tipo de ataque nervioso.

\- ¡Marco! ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo mientras lo abrazó con fuerza intentando que no se hiciera daño

El cuerpo del joven empezó a brillar, y unas medias lunas comenzaron a brillar con fuerza en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Me... quema...!  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Esto parece magia! ¡Glossarick! ¡Ayúdame!  
\- Claro...

El genio se puso a flotar alrededor, y examinó diversas partes aparentemente aleatorias del cuerpo del chico. Finalmente se quedó mirando fíjamente las mejillas.

\- Sí... Parece claro... Sin duda es un caso de S.H.O.C.K.  
\- ¡Eso ya lo sé Glossarick! ¡La cuestión es por qué y qué podemos hacer para ayudarle!  
\- Creo que no me has entendido. No he dicho shock. He dicho S.H.O.C.K.

Star la miró sin entender. Parecía que decía dos palabras iguales.

\- Síndrome de Hipermagia Organomutante Cambiaforma Kaótica  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Oye... No me mires así. Fue tu antepasada Rhina quien puso ese horrible nombre a esta transformación. Pero al menos el acrónimo tiene gancho.  
\- ¿Transformación?  
\- Oh, sí... Verás... Cuando alguien ingiere magia pura... lo normal es que su cuerpo lo rechace... como le está pasando a tu amiga Janna.

Glossarick señaló a la chica. Star tampoco se había fijado en ella hasta ahora. Estaba sentada, con los ojos idos y vidriosos y la cara muy pálida...

\- Me siento mal... PUAAAAAG... - dijo vomitando la magia

\- Si la criatura fuera mágica, como tú, a veces la asimila haciendo temporalmente su magia más poderosa aunque con los consabidos efectos de perdida de memoria... Pero algunas raras veces... cuando la criatura en cuestión ha tenido un contacto cercano con la magia, pero nunca ha pasado por la mewbertad... bueno... puede pasar esto.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?  
\- Es como una especie de ... Mewbertad acelerada y dolorosa.  
\- ¿MEWBERTAD? ¿Ahora Marco se va a poner a perseguir chicas?  
\- Oh... Nonononono... Este proceso es diferente. Es... bueno... ya lo estás viendo... Convulsiones y potenciales cambios. Cada persona es diferente. De ahí lo de caótica.  
\- Entonces... ¿Se va a poner bien?  
\- Bueno... El proceso no siempre acaba bien. - dijo con cierta preocupación  
\- ¡No me digas eso!  
\- Es Marco... Estará bien. - dijo esta vez con un tono muy diferente.  
\- Eso ya me gusta más... ¡Estoy aquí, Marco! ¡Siempre contigo!

* * *

Cerca del río, unos minutos antes.

\- ¡Tenemos todas las piezas de una nueva armadura!  
\- Bien... Prepara el depósito ahí... Espero que la carga de la varita dure para otra armadura... ¡Allá va!

Moon usó su vara como en su momento hizo con su varita, para ensamblar las piezas de una nueva armadura rival para contraatacar a Mina. La única diferencia es que esta vez no estaban dirigidas por solarianos, sino por civiles normales, monstruos incluidos, y usaban tanques de magia como fuente de poder, como las armaduras actuales de Mina.

¡BOOOOOOOM!

Una explosión lejana levantó una fuente de magia dorada por un momento, y un frente de ola de magia recorrió el entorno alcanzándoles a los pocos segundos, afortunadamente sin consecuencias aparentes.

\- ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡La magia ha vuelto! - dijo Moon la que podía notar recorrer por todo su cuerpo. - Tiene que ser Seth.  
\- Pero... ¿Eso no es bueno? ¿No podría montar las armaduras más rápido?  
\- Sí... pero nuestros enemigos ganan ventaja con ella. ¡Tengo que irme! - dijo Moon transformándose en mariposa y alejándose volando

* * *

\- AAAAaaaaaah

Eclipsa entró gritando, con la varita por delante, creando un escudo de energía.

\- ¿Eclipsa? - preguntó Toffee confundido  
\- Oh. ... ¿No está Seth?  
\- Aún no.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado entonces? - dijo retirando el escudo

\- ¡Star! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le pasa a Marco? - dijo Moon que llegaba volando casi a la vez  
\- Lo que ocurre - dijo Toffee fríamente - es que tu hija la ha fastidiado a lo grande. Ha puesto la magia en marcha otra vez.  
\- ¡Fue un accidente! - se justificó Star  
\- Un accidente que podrías haber evitado siguiendo mis consejos.  
\- Bueno... No pasa nada. Llamamos a Meteora, volvemos a la dimensión de la magia y lo apagamos como la última vez. - dijo Eclipsa de forma optimista  
\- La entrada está obstruida. - dijo Toffee mientras iba apagando la magia alrededor del puesto de Tacos  
\- Bueno... Star o Moon podrían hacer un portal.  
\- Tampoco funcionará. - respondió otra vez el lagarto - Parece que Seth ya ha pensado en ello, por eso nos bloquea con ese escudo gigante que acaban de encender.  
\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Marco? - preguntó Moon  
\- Es un S.H.O.C.K. - dijo Glossarick  
\- ¡Oh! ¿La transformación mágica? ¡Espero que salga bien! - dijo entendiendo el acrónimo a la primera, para sorpresa de Star  
\- Sí, sí... Irá bien. De hecho... ya ha pasado lo peor. - dijo el genio sin darle importancia

Era cierto... Las convulsiones de Marco iban aminorando cada vez más. Aparentemente, el cambio que hubiera ocurrido en Marco, más allá de sus mejillas, no era visible... por ahora.

\- Mmmm... ¿Podríamos apagar la magia desde aquí? - dijo ya más insegura la reina de la oscuridad intentando aportar ideas.  
\- No... La magia brota con demasiada fuerza. El apagado no se propagará. - replicó el lagarto  
\- ¿Entonces porqué estás desactivando esa magia? - preguntó Moon suspicaz viendo como Toffee estaba oscureciendo la magia en todo el perímetro.

\- ¿Acaso estais ciegas? ¡Toda esta magia a la vista es como un gran faro anunciando a todo el mundo donde está la entrada a la magia! Si desactivo el exterior, en el improbable caso de que Seth y Mina no se hayan enterado de donde está este lugar, si la magia se queda solo dentro del edificio quizás pase desapercibido.

\- La explosión se ha visto desde kilómetros a la redonda. Es un esfuerzo inútil.  
\- Si tienes una idea mejor... Moon...  
\- ¿No se supone que vendría Seth? Es lo que dijiste... que buscaba ponerla en marcha otra vez.  
\- ¡Y así debería ser! Quizás... aún no sea la hora... ¿O quizás me he olvidado de algo? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es lo que no estoy teniendo en cuenta? - dijo Toffee con frustración

\- Vaya... vaya... vaya... ¿El gran Toffee no sabe la respuesta? - dijo Glossarick flotando hasta ponerse a su lado  
\- ¿Se puede saber que problema tienes tú conmigo ahora?  
\- ¿Yoooooo? Ninguno en absoluto. Solo recalco que no tienes la respuesta. Creo que es importante señalarlo para que los testigos lo recuerden.  
\- ¿Y?  
\- ¿Cómo que "y"? Te has pasado la vida mirando a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, como si tuvieras todas las respuestas. "Miradme... ¡Yo sé como acabará todo!"... Pfffff... - dijo con tono de pitorreo para provocar al lagarto  
\- ¿Disculpa? ¡Mira quien habla! ¡Eres tú el que siempre va por ahí como si lo supieras todo!  
\- Pero es que yo SÍ lo se.

Toffee bufó

\- Déjame en paz. No estoy de humor para discutir contigo ahora.  
\- ¿Y si no, qué? ¿Me romperás un brazo?

La acusación de Glossarick no era en vano. Ambos sabían que se había referido a su episodio en el pasado, en la etapa más rebelde de Toffee, durante su juventud tras romper con Eclipsa.

\- Quizás debería.  
\- Toffee... ¿Es que no tienes suficiente con discutir con Globgor? - le reprendió Eclipsa  
\- Es él quien me está provocando.  
\- No, no, no... No pasa nada, Eclipsa. - dijo Glossarick con tono jovial - Supongo que necesita sacar un poco de ese rencor suyo a flote... Si romper cosas le hace sentir mejor, por mí, que no quede.

Glossarick se quitó su brazo derecho como si fuera de quita y pon, con su brazo izquierdo, e hizo aparecer otro nuevo y se lo ofreció a Toffee.

Toffee se quedó atónito.  
\- ¿Pero qué?  
\- Sí... Mis brazos son pequeños... Quizás prefieras algo más grande...

Glossarick comenzó a sacarse un brazo izquierdo, luego un derecho, otro izquierdo consecutivamente mientras sacaba brazos nuevos, formando una tira larga de brazos sueltos sujetos el uno al otro.

\- ¡Buen truco, Glossarick! - comentó Janna - Eso sólo se lo he visto hacer a Bob Esponja.  
\- Pero... ¿Cómo demonios...?  
\- Ah... ¿No lo sabías? Vaya, vaya... el gran Toffee aprendiendo algo nuevo. ¿Acaso no sabías que yo soy un ser multidimensional y mi cuerpo es sólo una proyección de mi verdadero ser de más dimensiones? Puedo deshacerme de mi cuerpo como vosotros lo haceis de la ropa. Mira...

De repente, Glossarick cayó a plomo al suelo como muerto. Un nuevo Glossarick apareció de nuevo y sacando una lata de gasolina de la nada, lo lanzó al cuerpo tirado en el suelo y le prendió fuego.

\- ¿Ves? Usar y tirar...Así que adelante... ¡Golpéame! Si eso te hace sentir mejor...  
\- No te haría daño, ¿verdad?  
\- No si no quiero... Y no quiero.  
\- ¿Sabes que tú eres la principal razón por la que llegué a odiar la magia tanto?

\- No eres el único. - dijo Hekapoo paseando por detrás de ellos

\- Lo sé. - dijo sonriente el genio azul sabiendo que esa expresión lograría molestarle.  
\- Siempre me pregunté por qué me tenías manía...  
\- No te tengo manía...  
\- Ya, ya, ya... Me conozco tu discurso, Glossarick. Pero lo que quizás TÚ no sabes es que AHORA se por qué me odias.  
\- Adelante... sorpréndeme.  
\- ¿El premio al mejor maestro de magia del multiverso?

La cara de Glossarick cambió... Por unos segundos la boca de Glossarick mostró una cara profundamente triste y molesta. Pero luego volvió a su jovialidad habitual.

\- ¡Aaaaahh! Nuestras chicas fuera de tiempo... ¿Te han dicho ya que son de otro hilo temporal?  
\- ¿Y qué más da eso? Tú puedes ver los hilos del tiempo, estoy seguro. Y saber que me consideren mejor maestro de magia que tú, aunque sea en otro lugar del espacio tiempo, es suficiente para tu neutralidad se vaya por el retrete. - dijo mientras gesticuló con su dedo índice una espiral cayendo.

La cara de Glossarick volvió a la tristeza y molestia, si acaso más profunda que antes.

\- Ahora dime que no es verdad y que no te importa eso. - dijo mientras cruzó los brazos y arqueó su ceja con chulería.

Glossarick se tapó los oídos, sus ojos se salieron fuera de su órbita y comenzó a gritar como un poseso alejándose en dirección opuesta al lagarto.  
\- LALALALALALALALALAALAAAAA...

\- ¡Ya era hora! ¡He tardado siglos pero por fín tengo algo con lo que atacarle! - dijo Toffee triunfalmente  
\- Deberías sentirte orgulloso. Creo que eres el primero. - comentó Hekapoo apática

\- Umm... Deberíamos regresar, ¿no creeis? - preguntó Eclipsa a los demás - El regreso de la magia debe haber afectado a Mina y sus soldados también.  
\- Sí. Lo ha hecho. Una verdadera putada. - dijo la voz de Meteora

\- ¿Meteora?

Los presentes se pusieron a mirar para todos lados sin verla. Apareció por sorpresa en medio de todos con varios moratones y arañazos

\- Hechizo de invisivibilidad... ¿recuerdas?  
\- ¡Cariño! ¿Estás bien? ¡Pareces... magullada!  
\- No te preocupes, mamá. La pelea no ha ido mal teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de número. Papá y yo les hemos dado unos cuantos golpes.  
\- ¡Globgor! ¿Donde está tu padre? ¿Está bien?  
\- Que te lo diga él mismo. - dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo en su tamaño enano. Su padre tenía un ojo totalmente morado algunas heridas sangrantes y bastantes más moratones.

Creció y retornó su tamaño.

\- ¡Globgor! ¡Estás horrible! - dijo sacando un pañuelo y comenzando a quitarle la sangre de las heridas  
\- Vaaaa... No es para tanto. - dijo el monstruo quitándole importancia  
\- Deberíais haber ido al río. Podríais haber vestido vuestras propias armaduras. - comentó Janna - Tienen pinta de proteger bien.

Globgor y Meteora se miraron mutuamente.

\- La verdad es que no se me ocurrió.

\- ¡YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ¡POR FIN! - dijo una chiquilla con cuernos que vestía un traje como de mozo de hotel. Había aparecido de repente con Mariposa al lado.

Mariposa, sin embargo, tenía mala cara y vomitó.

\- ¡Tú! - gritó Star  
\- ¡Tú! - respondió la pequeña.

Star y la chiquilla se reconocieron mutuamente.

\- ¿Ya os conoceis? - preguntó Moon  
\- Le llevó un ransomgram a Marco.  
\- ¡Yo sólo soy una humilde mensajera! ¡No tengo la culpa del contenido de los mensajes!  
\- Lo que sea... ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- No lo sé. Ella me pidió ayuda - dijo señalando a Mariposa - y dijo que mi vida dependía de ello.  
\- Ella... es... la chica más rápida de por aquí. - comentó Mariposa recobrando la compostura  
\- ¿Ella? Pero si ni siquiera esquivó mi puñetazo arcoiris.  
\- Solo corro rápido cuando uso mis poderes... y una vez los agoto necesito descansar para recuperarlos.

\- Marco... ¿Por qué estás en el suelo? - preguntó Mariposa  
\- Es una larga historia... Te has perdido unas cuantas cosas. La magia ha vuelto, tenemos ayuda de otros reinos, Marco está en un raro shock mágico..., a Meteora y a Globgor les han dado una paliza... Toffee ha logrado herir de verdad a Glossarick...  
\- ¿De verdad? ¿Glossarick herido? - dijo Mariposa señalando lo último  
\- ¿Lo que más te preocupa es eso? ¿En serio? - dijo Marco que ya se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor.  
\- Bueno, Marco... por mi experiencia eso es lo más raro que he oído nunca.  
\- Es solo una herida emocional. - explicó Star  
\- Mmm... sigue siendo raro.  
\- Ok... El caso es que la magia ha vuelto y...  
\- ¡TÚ!.. has hecho regresar la magia - puntualizó Toffee  
\- Ya, ya... Accidente y tal. Como decía... creo que eso hace a los solarianos invencibles... ¿Alguna idea sobre qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Star

\- El plan básicamente no debería cambiar - dijo Toffee -. La clave sigue siendo Seth... y vendrá... si no, todo esto no tendría ningún sentido.  
\- ¿Y qué hacemos con Mina? - preguntó Eclipsa  
\- Nada... Que destruya lo que quiera. Cuando paremos a Seth, ella también parará.  
\- Creo que no lo has pensado bien, Toffee - dijo Moon - No sólo es que podrían acabar con numerosas vidas inocentes. Además, si Seth viene aquí ella será un gran estorbo y distracción.

Toffee meditó un momento.

\- Quizás tienes razón. Podemos dividirnos en dos equipos. Uno que distraiga a Mina y la aleje de aquí y el resto nos quedamos guardando el pozo hasta que Seth llegue.  
\- Es un plan. - dijo Star  
\- ¿Y por qué no simplemente les quitamos los poderes a los soldados? - preguntó Mariosa  
\- Ya lo intenté la última vez. - respondió Moon - Mina solo respondería ante Solaria... y eso era antes de lo de Seth.  
\- Pues hagamos eso... Traigamos a Solaria. A fin de cuentas, eso es lo que hicieron en nuestro hilo de tiempo, ¿verdad Meteora?  
\- La verdad es que tengo esos recuerdos un tanto borrosos. - dijo la medio monstruo  
\- Además, ni siquiera teneis que viajar por el tiempo con el padre tiempo o por el río del tiempo. Podemos usar nuestra máquina. Ahora que hay magia, debería funcionar.  
\- Es otro plan. - volvió a decir Star  
\- ¡Me gusta! - dijo Eclipsa - Si vais a traer a mi madre... ¡voy con vosotras!  
\- ¿Conocer a mi abuela? ¡Eso no me lo pierdo! - dijo Meteora entusiasmada  
\- Pero aquí te necesitan...  
\- No voy a dejarte conducir sola... ni loca.

\- ¿Ver a mi suegra la Matamonstruos? -dijo Globgor - ¡Creo que tengo una magnífica excusa peleando con los solarianos!  
\- ¡Pero cariño! Estás herido.  
\- Parece peor de lo que es... ¡Y puedo hacer lo que dijo Janna! Me vestiré una de esas armaduras. Moon puede reforzarla, ¿verdad?

Moon asintió.

\- Está bien... Mariposa, Meteora y yo iremos por mi madre - dijo Eclipsa - Moon... tú lleva a mi esposo a vestir la mejor armadura que encuentres e intentad entretener a Mina mientras regresamos. Y Star... cuida de Marco.  
\- Yo... casi estoy bien. - dijo el latino  
\- Sssssshhhhshshsshhsh - susurró Star - Tú te quedas descansando ...  
\- ¿Y nadie va a estar preparado para Seth? - preguntó Toffee  
\- Quedas tú.  
\- Uggg.  
\- Star te echará una mano si llega antes de que volvamos.  
\- No estaré lejos. Lanzad una señal si llega antes de que acabemos con Mina - dijo Moon  
\- Buena suerte a todos. - dijo Eclipsa despidiendose

Y el grupo se separó.

* * *

Moon volaba en su forma de mariposa con Globgor en su tamaño más reducido en su hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Moon  
\- Sí, sí... Sólo son moratones. Ningún órgano herido... espero... - dijo el monstruo con la voz aguda de su pequeña forma  
\- Me alegro... Aunque yo más me refería si no estás... incómodo.  
\- Claro que no... ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ¡Esta vista es espléndida! - dijo mientras volaba en el hombro de Moon  
\- Quiero decir... incómodo... conmigo.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Sí... Bueno... Ya sabes... Lo que hice... - dijo mientras mostraba su aflición en sus ojos.  
\- ¿Lo de los solarianos?  
\- Sí... Eso...  
\- Es pasado.  
\- Lo se, pero... lo cierto es que nunca te he visto molesto y... no sé si en realidad fingías o no te enterastes de todo o...  
\- Moon... Sé todo lo que hiciste. ¡Lo contaste a todo el mundo! Hiciste una obra.  
\- No lo entiendo... ¿Cómo has podido perdonarme así como así? ¡Ni siquiera me has hecho un reproche! Star se puso echa una furia... ¡Y tenía todos los motivos del mundo!  
\- Moon... Supongo que has oído historias sobre mí...  
\- Algunas.  
\- Sobre lo que hice a los SpiderBite y todo eso...  
\- Supongo que son exageraciones y falsedades... como todo, ¿verdad? - dijo la exreina  
\- No. Lamentablemente no.  
\- Quieres decir que...

Globgor suspiró con profunda tristeza

\- Cuando me encontré a Eclipsa cristalizada y Meteora desaparecida, pensé que había sido raptada por Shastacan, y fuí a confrontarlo personalmente. Él... me mintió. Me dijo que la había mandado sacrificar. Yo... en aquel momento me volví loco. Aún con toda la influencia de mi familia, siempre intenté ser pacifista, ¿sabes? Nunca me gustó el conflicto. Pero en aquel momento, odió tanto a ese tipo... Creo que es la única vez que he engullido a un humano en lugar de comérmelo... quería que se quemara dentro de mí.

Moon reflejó una mirada de terror por un momento.

\- Eeeeeh... Supongo que ese detalle era innecesario. El caso es que estaba tan fuera de mí que lo destruí todo... hasta que me dí cuenta de un niño... un niño inocente buscando a sus padres entre todo el pueblo que había destruido... Me sentí fatál.  
Y cuando me fuí al templo, todos los monstruos me vitoreaban. Hasta se empeñaron en hacerme una odiosa canción. Yo... me dí cuenta de lo horrible que había sido lo que había hecho. No creo que pueda perdonarme nunca.

\- No sé... Es... comprensible. Si Star hubiera muerto... creo que hubiera reaccionado parecido. ¿Te he contado que estuve a punto de matar a Toffee por eso?

Globgor afirmó

\- Lo de Shastacan es excusable. Pero lo que le hice a toda esa gente... es mucho más grave que lo que tú hiciste, Moon. Cuando la Alta Comisión vino a por mí... reconozco que no me defendí tanto como podría haber hecho. En el fondo, creo que era un castigo merecido. Por eso, Moon, no tengo ningún problema en entenderte. Es mucho más fácil perdonar a los demás que a uno mismo.

Moon reflexionó sobre las palabras de Globgor y entonces entendió mucho mejor cómo el día de la coronación de Eclipsa, estuvo tan dispuesto a sacrificarse y volver a ser encerrado sin dudarlo un segundo. Él aún se sentía culpable por lo que hizo. Quizás por eso era ahora una mejor persona. Una que no quería volver a repetir un error tan grande.  
Moon también quería lo mismo.

\- Creo que te entiendo. - dijo solemne la exreina  
\- ¡Allí están las armaduras!

* * *

\- Así que esta es la famosa nave temporal de la que hablabais... - dijo Eclipsa - Extraña forma. Se siente como si estuviera entrando en una carroza con forma de huevo gigante, pero sin ruedas. Se parecen a unas submarinas de los Waterfolk.  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó su hija mostrando el interior.  
\- Eeeehhh... Bueno... Muchos...  
\- ¿Restos de comida? ¿Elvoltorios gastados? ¡Meteora! ¡Quedamos en que limpiarías tú la siguiente vez! - gritó Mariposa  
\- Lo tengo en tareas pendientes.  
\- UuUUuuuggg... ¡Como siempre! Lo que haces es esperar a que me harte para que yo lo limpie.

Meteora le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¡Eres incorregible!  
\- Y estoy muy orgullosa de ello.

Eclipsa no pudo evitar sonreir por la dinámica de las chicas. En efecto, eran como hermanas. Era un alivio para ella saber que aunque fuera hija única como ella misma lo fue, podría disfrutar de una experiencia tan familiar.

\- Limpia un poco ahora, al menos. - dijo Mariposa mientras encendió la máquina

Mariposa cerró y encendió la máquina. Por los cristales, el exterior comenzó a verse como aumentado, como si se estuvieran haciendo pequeños mientras una capa de luces de colores iban ocultando lo que ocurría fuera hasta que sólo quedaron colores.

\- Ok... Estamos en el metatiempo.  
\- ¿Eso que significa? - preguntó Eclipsa  
\- Que ahora estamos fuera del tiempo exterior. - explicó la chica Diaz - Es decir... podemos estar aquí dentro todo el tiempo que queramos que si regresamos no habrá transcurrido ni un segundo. Ya no hay prisa. Ahora tenemos que decidir en qué momento nos vamos a encontrar a Solaria... Y nadie puede saber eso mejor que tú, Eclipsa.  
\- Ok... Algún... ¿momento en especial?  
\- Lo ideal es que sepas la fecha y hora exacta, el lugar exacto, a ser posible que Solaria esté sola por algunos minutos, lo justo para que la raptemos y luego le explicaremos lo que pasa. Tenemos tiempo para concretar los detalles.  
\- Genial... Así yo me tomo un descanso. - dijo Meteora cogiendo una caja de cereales "Conde Toffee"  
\- NO. ¡Tú limpias! - dijo quitándole la caja y poniendo una papelera en sus manos.

* * *

Unos minutos despues, en el metatiempo, Mariposa seguía haciendo cálculos y escribiendo en una de sus tablets ideas para su futuro plan mientras Eclipsa reflexionaba sobre qué momento escoger.

Meteora cogía de vez en cuando alguno de los restos del suelo y lo dejaba caer en la papelera, con gran lentitud.

\- A ese ritmo no vas a acabar nunca. - le reprochó Mariposa  
\- _Cuando se trata de limpiar, siempre puede esperar._  
\- Sabes que odio los dichos de Santa Olga.

Mariposa sonrió pícaramente.

\- Es lo peor que te ha pasado. - replicó su compañera.  
\- ¡Hey! ¡No critiques Santa Olga! ¡Allí viví los mejores momentos de mi vida!... De mi segunda vida...quiero decir.  
\- Allí te convertiste en la maleducada, malhablada, pasota, sucia y problemática que eres ahora.  
\- Ya era problemática y sucia antes.  
\- Santa Olga es todo lo contrario a lo que un colegio de estudiantes debe ser.  
\- ¡Y por eso es genial! ¡Larga vida a la directora "Brazos"! No como esa odiosa Miss Heinous...  
\- ¡Eras tú!  
\- No me lo recuerdes... ¡Pienso ser todo lo contrario a lo que fuí aquella vez!  
\- ¡Menos protestar y más limpiar!  
\- Sí... directora. - dijo agregando la coletilla para fastidiar a su compañera.

\- Perdona la escena. - le dijo Mariposa a Eclipsa  
\- No, no... Tranquila... La verdad es que, se ve que teneis confianza entre vosotras.  
\- Demasiada... Bueno. ¿Alguna idea, Eclipsa?

Ella suspiró y se mostró triste.

\- No pasa nada. Tenemos tiempo.  
\- No... no es eso. Tengo el sitio perfecto.  
\- ¿Cual es el problema entonces?  
\- Nada... Malos recuerdos, supongo. Es... su última noche.

* * *

Eclipsa comenzó a narrar a las jóvenes como Solaria tomaba prestada la varita cuando había batallas. A pesar de que ella ya había sobrepasado los catorce años, Solaria tomaba prestada la varita a menudo para garantizar su protección en los conflictivos momentos de aquella época.

Eclipsa aprovechaba aquellos ratos donde supuestamente no tenía las responsabilidades de la magia (aunque en teoría estaba estudiando), para escabullirse y ver el mundo (en especial el mundo de los monstruos). Era la época cuando ya había roto con Toffee, su relación con el lagarto estaba en uno de sus peores puntos y ella se veía cuando podía con Globgor. Les quedaría aún muchos años de relación por delante, más allá de la muerte de Solaria, pues ellos se siguieron viendo incluso cuando en teoría ella tenía que formalizar su compromiso con los Spiderbite.

Eclipsa recordaba como, de forma inesperada, Solaria entró en su habitación a hurtadillas. Eclipsa finjió estar dormida, pues tenía la intención de citarse con Globgor.  
No era raro que Solaria hiciera eso cuando había una batalla, para tomar la varita para sí para enfrentarse a los monstruos, y como toda madre amorosa prefería no despertar el (supuesto) plácido sueño de su hija.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, porque Solaria en lugar de tomar la varita, la estaba devolviendo. ¿Por qué? Para eso no necesitaba hacerlo a escondidas. Podía esperar al día siguiente.  
¿Por qué iba a devolver precipitadamente la varita?

En aquel momento, la joven Eclipsa tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si su madre supiera que le podía pasar algo malo y le devolviera la varita antes de que ocurriera.

\- Por eso se exáctamente donde estará. Jamás podría olvidar ese día.  
\- Lo.. siento. - dijo Mariposa

Meteora cogió las manos de su madre y la miró cariñosamente.

\- Es pasado. La cuestión es que como me dejó la varita a hurtadillas, estoy segura de que estará ahí, y casi seguro que no hay nadie más.  
\- Es perfecto. ¡Voy a programar la ruta!

* * *

Solaria miraba con preocupación su espada.

Esta reunión secreta era precipitada y extraña. Había algo en ella que le ponía los pelos de punta. Como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir.  
¿Y donde estaban los soldados de la guardia? ¿Por qué se retrasaba la comitiva del viaje? ¿Era todo una represalia de los SpiderBite por no querer aceptar sus presiones para forzar el compromiso de Eclipsa?  
¿Serían capaces de llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con los monstruos a sus espaldas? Ciertamente su adoración por las arañas siempre le pareció sospechosa.

Era el peor momento para prescindir de su preciada arma... pero la verdad es que ya no le pertenecía.  
Eclipsa tenía que prepararse, para cuando llegase el momento. Por tradición, la varita era de su hija, no suya. Ya hasta se la había entregado oficialmente en la ceremonia de rigor.

Suspiró. Sabía que Eclipsa no compartía sus pensamientos... pero aún era una chica joven. Lo cierto es que si ella caía en una de estas batallas, Eclipsa cambiaría, como ella cambió con la muerte de su madre. O eso creía.  
De hecho... había arriesgado la varita demasiadas veces. En el turno de su hija.

Miró su espada... Sabía lo poco que le gustaba a Eclipsa verla de esa forma, así que se concentró y la replegó a únicamente su empuñadora. Eso le gustaría más.

De camino a la habitación de Eclipsa, escuchó unos pasos a la carrera. Apenas pudo ver quien era, porque chocó contra ella.  
Tras ese impacto, algo muy raro sucedió, pues no cayó símplemente al suelo, sino que pareció caer por un precipicio.

¡No tenía sentido! Estaba en uno de los pasillos del castillo.  
¿O no? Todo daba cuentas hasta que con un duro golpe aterrizó en el suelo.

\- ¿Quien eres, maldito?

Solaria miro confusa su alrededor.

Ver el exterior la hizo comprender. Habían caído por un portal en el suelo y la habían traído a otra dimensión. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿La NeverZone? ¿Hekapoo?  
\- No... No precisamente.

Era una mujer... O más bien un monstruo hembra. Tenía un aspecto bastante humanoide para los estándares monstruosos, pero sus garras, sus colmillos, sus orejas puntiagudas y sus ojos rojos con pupilas alargadas la delataban.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme? ¿Quien eres tú?

Solaria se lanzó a darle un puñetazo. La chica lo bloqueó con facilidad. Estaba entrenada.

Solaria cogió la empujadura de su espada, pero la chica contraatacó con una rápida patada a su mano, haciéndola volar.

La reina intentó contraatacar con otra patada. Pero su contrincante no sólo la bloqueó, sino que además logró hacerle otra patada de contraataque en rasante, contra su otra pierna, haciéndola caer.

\- ¡Ouch! - se quejó  
\- ¿Siempre lanzas tus golpes antes de esperar las respuestas a tus preguntas? - dijo la mujer monstruo  
\- Me da igual quien seas.  
\- ¿Estás segura?

La monstruo, para asombro de solaria, creó una pequeña bola de luz en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que tengas poderes? - dijo Solaria sorprendida e incluso aterrorizada

\- Mírame bien - dijo la chica con tranquilidad, alejando la bola para que tuviera el ángulo adecuado para que iluminase sus facciones a la perfección.

\- ¡Tienes marcas en las mejillas! ¡Cómo! ¿ ¡ Cómo es eso posible ! ?

\- Porque es mi hija. - dijo una voz conocida a su espalda

\- ¿Eclipsa?

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos días.

Solaria estaba arrodillada, al lado de la fogata, azuzando los troncos con un palo, con la mirada perdida en el fuego.

\- ¿Una snoocker? - preguntó Eclipsa

Se volteó con cansancio y con una sonrisa melancólica, se lo agradeció

\- Gracias.

\- Se que es mucho para asimilar. ¿Tienes más preguntas?

\- No. - dijo secamente

\- Entonces... ¿estás de acuerdo en lo que tenemos que hacer?

Solaria mostró una gran tristeza y comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - dijo Eclipsa dispuesta a avivar el fuego con la varita, que nuevamente había retomado a su forma de paraguas en las manos de la reina de la oscuridad  
\- No - la detuvo su madre, empujando ligeramente la varita hacia el suelo. - La temperatura está bien.  
\- ¿Cual es el problema?

Solaria suspiró

\- Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Que tenéis las Butterfly que todas os preguntáis lo mismo? - dijo la joven Díaz sentándose al fuego junto a ambas  
\- Todas no. - dijo Meteora sentándose al otro lado de Solaria mientras se daba golpes en el pecho de orgullo  
\- ¿Miss Heinous? - comentó su hermana de aventuras  
\- ¡No es necesario mencionar eso en este momento!  
\- ¿Quien es esa Miss Heinous? - preguntó Solaria  
\- Una larga, larguíiiiisima historia. No merece la pena ... - dijo Meteora sudando de preocupación  
\- Mientras Eclipsa estaba cristalizada, Meteora estuvo en un orfanato donde se convirtió en una aborrecible directora llamada Miss Heinous sin saber nada de su pasado. Y cuando lo averiguó, estalló en rabia y usando los poderes de su padre casi destruyó el reino hasta que Eclipsa la detuvo y la convirtió en un bebé, donde ha vivido una segunda vida mucho más apacible.  
\- ¡MARIPOSA!  
\- ¿Ves como no era una historia tan larga?  
\- ¿Que hiciste qué...? - dijo Solaria incrédula  
\- ¡Que conste que para mí, Miss Heinous es un pasado con el que no me identifico PARA NADA! ¡ODIO A MISS HEINOUS! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER NADA MÁS DE ELLA! Es una vida pasada... y ¡que le j#$&n al pasado!  
\- ¡Meteora!  
\- No diría tacos si no me hubieras fastidiado.

Para sorpresa de Solaria, su nieta mediomonstruo lograba sacarle sonrisas de vez en cuando. Era muy extraño para ella verse reflejada en su nieta. Una mezcla entre algo maravilloso y algo abominable.

¿Algo abominable? Así lo había sentido un par de días antes, cuando ellas la raptaron. La obligaron a tomar ese horrible pudding que, por lo que le explicaron, tenía poderes mágicos que ayudaban a aclarar la mente.  
¿Quien iba a pensar que era el motivo por el que Glossarick estaba todo el día tomándolo?  
Había aprendido más en este par de días que en muchos años de su vida.

Y las consecuencias de esas revelaciones le habían mostrado hasta que punto había sido horrible con los monstruos.  
En algún momento de su pasado, experimentando con esos hechizos para crear a sus guerreros, en el tiempo de mayor debilidad de su reino, ella había estado poco a poco contaminándose de ese mismo hechizo que azuzaba el odio interior de sus sujetos para lograr esa fuente de enorme poder en los soldados.

Uno odio irracional que también la había consumido a ella.

También eso le ayudó a entender su propia ceguera con su hija. La amaba tanto que, sabiendo en su subconsciente el amor de su hija por los monstruos, había creado una imagen falsa de ella para lograr no odiarla como a todos los demás que hubieran tenido ese comportamiento

Ahora que ese odio estaba mitigado por aquel mágico pudding, podía verla como era. Sería perfecto si no fuera porque todas las barbaridades que había creado y realizado se mostraban ahora con un peso que no podía ignorar.

Se sentía horrible por dentro. Quería llorar como una niña. Era probablemente demasiado vieja y había pasado por demasiadas experiencias para reflejarlo en el exterior, donde sólo se reflejaba esa melancolía. Pero dentro de su corazón, quería regresar a su cama y desahogarse como hacía décadas que no hacía.

Y sin embargo, igual que había sido todo en su vida, era hora de luchar. Luchar una vez más.

\- Está bien... Hagámoslo.  
\- ¡Genial! Si hay alguien capaz de parar a Mina, esa eres tú, mamá.

* * *

\- No es necesario que me mimes tanto. - se quejó Marco mientras Star ponía su cara en medio de sus pechos.  
\- Shshshshshsh... No te quejes. Se que te gusta.  
\- Y me gusta... demasiado. ¡Este no es el lugar apropiado! - se quejó con la cara enrojecida - ¡Toffee está mirando!

\- No me interesa lo más mínimo. - dijo el lagarto desde la distancia mirando hacia otro lado, aunque de vez en cuando les miraba de reojo con cierto gesto de disgusto.

\- Tenías razón, hermano. - dijo Dennis apareciendo por la puerta, con Ludo en brazos muy magullado montado en una araña gigante, acompañado de Penélope.

\- ¡Ludo! ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- ¿Eh? - dijo con cara de estar medio ido  
\- Lo que pasó - dijo su hermano - es que...

Y comenzó su explicación.

Un par de minutos antes Ludo estaba volando como todo este tiempo, ganándose un rencor creciente de los solarianos. Normalmente los esquivaba con facilidad, pero cuando lograban una mejor organización y escapar era imposible, usaba su varita y su "Levitato".

Ludo con su risa maniaca, sus fieles compañeras, araña y águila, pasaba entre las armaduras provocando a los soldados que, despistados, se despreocupaban de los potenciales inocentes que hubiera cerca. Por suerte cada vez eran los menos, pero los soldados con su enorme tamaño se movian mucho, causando crecientes destrozos en la ciudad y encontrando siempre a algún nuevo y despistado vecino que pensaba que era mejor permanecer escondido en su vivienda.

Casi siempre pasaba demasiado rápido para que los soldados pudieran hacerle nada, pero de vez en cuando percibía un gran golpe, usaba su varita para detener las manos de sus atacantes.

\- "Levitato", "Levitato", "Levitato" - repetía sin cesar.

De vez en cuando reía con fuerza cuando su araña lanzaba una de sus telas contra el casco de algún soldado cegándolo, creando confusión entre ellos. Hasta que una de las telas dió a la propia Mina.

\- ¡MALDITO PAJARRACO! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!  
\- JAJAJAJAJAJA...

Mina se lanzó contra Ludo y usó ambas manos para aplastarlo como uno intenta aplastar una mosca al vuelo.

\- ¡Levitato! - dijo creando un muro mágico que contuvo las manos una vez.  
\- JAJAAJAJAja... ¿ja?

Ludo observó como la luz de su varita se esfumaba

\- ¿Levitato?

Las manos de Mina se juntaron una vez más, esta vez sin oposición.

\- Y mi gente - explicó Penélope - se puso como loca cuando vió lo que había hecho Mina con su compañera. La están atendiendo.

\- ¿Así que ahora atacais vosotros otra vez? - preguntó Star a la Spiderbite.  
\- Lo hicimos, pero no duró mucho. Parece que ahora tiene más poderes mágicos. Se prendió en llamas azules o algo así, parece que las pequeñas no pudieron atacarla como antes desde dentro.

\- Dennis... Dame el bote.  
\- Mmmm... ¿No sería mejor que descansases?  
\- ¡El bote! - repitió más malhumorado.  
\- Déjame... Ya te doy yo... sólo un dedo.

Dennis sacó un frasco, mojó un dedo en él, y lo puso en la boca de su hermano.

Ludo saltó de sus brazos al suelo gritando como un loco.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaahhh!  
\- ¿El "resucitakappas"? - preguntó Star a su hermano

Dennis afirmó con la cabeza con cara de preocupación.

\- ¡Ok! ¡Ya estoy bien! Star... ¿podrías recargarme la varita?  
\- ¿Estás seguro que estás bien, hermano? Estás sudando un montón... tus ojos están rojos... ¡y tu mano tiembla más que la del abuelo!  
\- He estado peor... y lo sabes. ¡Nos necesitan!  
\- Ya... pero...  
\- Dennis. Tú siempre me has visto como tu héroe, pero la verdad es que siempre he sido un villano. ¡Es hora de compensar lo que he hecho!  
\- Pero...  
\- ¡Pero, nada! Star me ha hecho más daño en sus peleas que esa Mina. ¡Necesito la varita!  
\- Claro... ¿Podrías cuidar a Marco un segundo? - dijo alejándose para cargar la varita con parte de la magia desactivada dejada por Toffee.

\- ¿Y a tí que te pasa? - preguntó  
\- He pasado por un proceso mágico o algo así. - dijo sentado  
\- Te he visto en peor situación. ¡Deberías ayudar ahí afuera!  
\- ¡Lo sé! Star está en modo protector y quiere que descanse.

Ludo miró de reojo a su hermano.

\- Ya... Te entiendo.  
\- ¡OK! Ya está.  
\- ¿Tres varitas? - preguntó confuso  
\- Sí... Mi madre se ha dejado la varita. Ya no la necesita. Yo tampoco, ahora que la magia a vuelto. Y la tuya. Todas cargadas.  
\- Gracias, pero... con una me vale... - dijo cogiendo dos  
\- ¿Entonces, por qué...?

Ludo puso una de las varitas en la mano de su hermano.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Yo no se nada de magia, Ludo!  
\- Bah... Es fácil. Sólo tienes que odiar mucho a tu enemigo y focalizar ese odio en él.  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Eso no es necesario!- replicó Star - Cualquier emoción intensa funciona, ¿verdad Glossarick?  
\- Sorprendentemente correcto. - dijo el genio  
\- Aaaaahhh.  
\- No te preocupes - le dijo Star - Si hacen daño a las personas que quieres, te saldrá sólo.  
\- Sí... Tú sólo imagina un ataque y dilo en voz alta. Mi bomba de gatitos funcionó aceptablemente.  
\- Imaginar, ¿eh?  
\- Imagina el ojo morado de Mina. Eso también funcionará. - dijo su hermano.

Star puso la última varita en manos de Penélope.

\- ¿Star? Pero yo... - dijo confusa la SpiderBite.  
\- Lo harás bien.  
\- Star... Deberías venir con nosotras. No creo que pueda manejar esto bien, y tu madre tiene problemas con Mina.  
\- ¿Mi madre? - saltó como un respingo  
\- Star... Deberías ir con ellos. Yo ya casi estoy bien - dijo Marco poniéndose de pié, aunque se tambaleó un poco y necesitó apoyarse  
\- No... no lo estas.  
\- Estoy lo suficiente para no necesitar tu supervisión. Ahí fuera te necesitan.  
\- Es verdad. - dijo Ludo  
\- ¿Estás seguro, Marco?

Él asintió.

\- Y Glossarick puede enseñarme algo sobre lo que acabo de pasar. Quizás pueda hacer algún hechizo o algo, ¿verdad, Glossarick?

\- ¿Eh? - dijo despistado - ¡Oh! Claro, claro... - dijo sin sonar convincente.  
\- Ok... Está bien.  
\- ¡Ejem! - carraspeó Toffee  
\- Ya, ya, ya... Seth y todo eso.  
\- La primera vez ya la fastidiaste por no escucharme. - dijo señalando toda la magia del interior del Britta's -. No habrá segunda vez. Si Seth gana... es el fin.  
\- ¡Será sólo un momento! Además, Eclipsa y las chicas tienen que estar al llegar. ¡Adios, Marco!

Y dándole un beso, se transformó en mariposa.

\- Va siendo hora de enseñar a Mina cual es su sitio. - y se alejó volando

\- Butterflies - volvió a mascullar el lagarto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

El escenario era más intenso que la última vez. Los soldados no parecían estar buscando nada en especial, sino únicamente causando destrozos mientras la gente corría de vez en cuando alejándose. Y cuando estaba a suficiente distancia de seguridad, se quedaba de nuevo a mirar y vitorear a quienes luchaban contra ellos.

La cúpula de energía brillaba con fuertes destellos. Por lo visto, desde el exterior, debían estar bombardeándola los humanos, pero era suficientemente fuerte para aguantarlo, al menos por ahora. El choque de las bombas generaba un murmullo para cada estallido parecido al de una tormenta tropical.

Los soldados mostraban su energía ganada. Se veían más activos y sin cansancio.  
Por otro lado, los defensores de Earthni estaban dándolo todo. Los PonyHead se habían sumado a la batalla. O en concreto, King PonyHead que estaba en el perímetro lanzando poderosos rayos repeliéndolos. El resto de sus hijas, Lilacia incluida, estaban cerca, ayudando a alguna gente, pero sobre todo gritando a los soldados, insultándolos, provocándolos y lanzando algún que otro inútil rayo que, a diferencia de los potentes de su padre, era incapaz de hacerles efecto alguno más allá de molestarles.

Los Johansen estaban en modo guerra total, lanzándoles de todo. Parecía que todas las águilas habían acudido y además de servir de monturas a esta familia eran lo suficientemente numerosas para llevar a otras cabalgaduras dispuestas a ayudar.

Los extrabajadores de Ludo y otros monstruos habían improvisado, no se sabe muy bien de donde, catapultas con las que les molestaban tambien. Algún carro de combate humano era recuperado y volvía a atacar desde cierta distancia.

En general, el bando de Earthni se limitaba a ataques desde la distancia con las que mantenerlos a raya, mientras que los que volaban se acercaban para entretenerlos y disuadirlos de atacar a pie a gente más indefensa.

De vez en cuando, cuando algún soldado más despistado se salía del grupo, algunos aguerridos luchadores iban con cuerdas y ponían una trampa en los pies de los soldados para hacerlos caer. Star pudo ver a Jackie y Chloe, que con sendos skates pasaron varias cuerdas bajo uno de los soldados sin que se dieran cuenta. Luego, entre varios monstruos tirando de ellas, lograban tumbarlo.  
Lamentablemente, eso apenas les hacía perder tiempo. Al momento el soldado se recuperaba. No parecían haber encontrado la forma de eliminar definitivamente a ningún soldado de la batalla.

La guerra estaba en tablas, por ahora. Pero a la larga, el cansancio sería la derrota del bando de Earthni. Aunque despues de todo, como decía Toffee, todo eso carecía de importancia si Seth ejecutaba el plan.

Algunas nuevas armaduras creadas por Moon aparecieron, con grandes vítores de la gente. Y no sólo armaduras convencionales. a las que habían pintado unas rayas para distinguirlas de los solarianos. Globgor reaparecia vistiendo una. Y no sólo él. Otros monstruos gigantes también armados le acompañaban.

Como había dicho Penélope, parecía que su madre estaba al frente del ataque. Como otras veces había visto, su madre había conjurado una espada en sus manos, aunque una más grande de lo habitual. A fin de cuentas los soldados eran igualmente enormes. Pero Moon mostraba ya cansancio.

\- Me has decepcionado, Moon. Me has decepcionado profundamente.  
\- Quizás ya no tenga la vitalidad de antaño, ¡pero aún puedo dar batalla!

La espada de luz y energía de Moon chocó varias veces contra los brazos de la armadura de Mina, soltando grandes chispas. Magia contra magia, parecía que era suficiente para hacer mella, pero no tanto para penetrar la gruesa capa de acero puro de la armadura.

Tras varios choques, el cansancio se hizo notar en Moon, mientras Mina mantenía el ritmo, y al final un puñetazo la alcanzó, lanzándola al suelo con estruendo.

\- Eres una digna guerrera, Moon. No es tu vejez lo que me ha decepcionado. Es que te hayas puesto de ¡SU LADO!

Mina lanzó un puñetazo brutal directo a Moon, pero el puño se detuvo apenas a menos de un metro de la exreina.

Un montón de cuerdas rosas luminiscentes había sujetado el brazo.

\- ¡Suelta a mi madre o te arrepentiras!

Era Star, quien en su forma de mariposa, había sujetado con un lazo de cinta de fresa.  
\- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Mira quien ha vuelto!

Mina tiró con rapidez del brazo, empujando a Star contra ella. Mina intentó golpearla con su otro puño, pero Star contraatacó con sus puños arcoiris, generando una pequeña onda de impacto que las separó.

\- Esto va a ser interesante. - dijo Mina al ver a Star decidida y preparada.

* * *

\- Ok, Glossarick. Estoy listo. - dijo Marco endereciéndose  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- La magia, Glossarick. ¿Cómo puedo hacer hechizos?  
\- Ah... ¿Pero lo dijiste en serio?  
\- ¡Claro que lo dije en serio!  
\- Espera... ¿Eres consciente de que ese nivel suele conllevar años de entrenamiento?  
\- A Star sólo le llevó año y medio.  
\- Y tú quieres hacerlo en cuestión de minutos.  
\- ¿No hay algún atajo o algo?  
\- Sí... Tener una varita.  
\- Aparte de eso.  
\- Bueeeeeno... En realidad, teniendo en cuenta que acabas de pasar por la transformación, estás saturado totalmente de magia. Ahora mismo eres casi como una varita andante.  
\- ¿Y porqué estamos discutiendo entonces?  
\- Porque aunque toda esa magia te lo ponga más fácil, tienes que aprender a profundizar.  
\- Vale... En eso Star tardó una tarde, ¿no es cierto? ¡Estoy seguro que yo también puedo!  
\- Ok.

Glossarick miró fíjamente al latino. Se puso serio y erguido como si fuera a explicar algo trascendental.

\- Tienes que profundizar, imaginar tu hechizo y pronunciarlo. Eso es todo. - continuó relajándose y dispuesto a irse.

\- ¡Eh! Eheheheh... Quieto ahí... Ya te he oido eso del "profundizar", pero.. ¿cómo se hace?  
\- Aaaaah... La pregunta del millón. Todas las reinas la hacen.  
\- Y la respuesta es...  
\- Bueno... esa es la cuestión. ¿Cómo explicarías a alguien que no padece como se siente el hambre o alguien que no duermo como es el cansancio y que se siente al soñar si jamás lo ha sentido?  
\- No estoy para acertijos, Glossarick.  
\- No es un acertijo. Intento explicarte que no puedo contártelo exactamente porque no tienes una referencia perfecta que me sirva. Profundizar es algo que tienes que sentir. Buscar tu fuerza interior. Tus emociones. Pero no es símplemente sentir alegría, temor, ira... No,no,no... Tienes que buscarlas DENTRO de tí. Lo que sea que haya en tu yo más profundo... Y sacarlo fuera. Tiene que ser auténtico... si no, no funcionará. Por algo lo llaman profundizar.  
\- Ok...

Marco se quedó quieto un rato y no hizo nada.

\- Estás pensando en Star, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí... Es mi emoción más intensa... supongo.  
\- El amor no es la mejor referencia para iniciarse. Es... demasiado apacible.  
\- ¿Alguna idea?  
\- ¿Recuerdas los hechizos que hiciste?  
\- Sí. Cuando Star estaba perdida... quería encontrarla como fuera y usé la varita para hacer el "Ojo que todo lo ve".  
\- No está mal. Un hechizo de considerable nivel para un principiante. Pero ese hechizo no te será útil en batalla.  
\- También intenté hacer narvales en el reino de la magia, pero resultaron un desastre.  
\- Porque a Star le resulta fácil imaginar narvales y a tí no. Necesitas imaginar tus propios hechizos, Marco.  
\- ¡Y lo hice! Logré hacer unos gatitos bomba.  
\- ¡Genial! Pues intenta sentir lo que sentiste aquella vez. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?  
\- Huir de un unicornio malvado  
\- Miedo. Un gran motivador. ¡Intenta rememorar aquel momento!  
\- Ok.

Marco cerró los ojos. Se concentró. Sus mejillas brillaron...  
\- "¡Bomba gatito!"

Un gato apareció mágicamente a un metro de distancia. A diferencia de la última vez, parecía un gatito normal salvo por un pelaje verde, no tenía ninguna marca de su lunar como los de la varita.

\- MIAAAAUUUUU...  
\- Ok... Por el lado positivo, has hecho un hechizo. Por otro lado, no parece que explote ni vaya a ser muy útil.  
\- MIAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

La tripa del gato comenzó a hincharse más y más, hasta que explotó como un globo lanzando todas sus tripas alrededor.

\- Ok... Parece que sí explotó. - dijo Glossarick sin darle importancia, mientras Marco veía con cierto shock la escena del gatito mientras las tripas colgaban de su cabeza y sus hombros.  
\- Asqueroso - dijo Toffee desde la distancia.  
\- ¡Genial, Marco! ¡No sabía que te gustaran estas cosas! - dijo Janna animada al ver lo que había pasado - ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!

\- Mejor no... Ahora entiendo como Star la lia tan fácil. ¡La magia es muy inestable!  
\- ¡Aleluya! ¡Alguien lo entiende por fín! - exclamó Glossarick en triunfo. - Me alegro que lo veas así. - dijo alejándose  
\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera!... ¡Necesito ayudar a Star!  
\- Ok... Ya has hecho un hechizo. ¿Qué más quieres?  
\- Esos gatitos gore no creo que sean muy efectivos contra Mina o Seth... ¿No podrías enseñarme algo más... apropiado? ¿Como la estampida de unicornios o algo así?

Glossarick suspiró.

\- No creo que ese hechizo sea para tí... Pero supongo que podría ayudarte... ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Una transformación!  
\- ¿Transformación? Quieres decir... ¿Como Star convirtiéndose en Mariposa?  
\- Eso es.  
\- No me imagino teniendo seis brazos.  
\- Nononono... La transformación de Mariposa es propia de la familia Butterfly. ¡Tú eres un Diaz!  
\- ¿Y eso qué significa?  
\- Que será diferente, supongo.  
\- ¿Y en qué me convertiré?  
\- Eso no lo sé. De todas maneras ahora estás en la fase de asentamiento de tu metamorfosis. Probablemente tu transformación tampoco será la definitiva.  
\- Ok... ¿Y cómo lo hago?  
\- Es parecido a un hechizo, sólo que lo tienes que focalizar en tí mismo... Tienes... que sentir tu forma.  
\- ¿Acaso no es esta? - dijo Marco mirándose  
\- Ese es tu yo débil... convencional. Necesitas hallar tu fuerza interior... ¿Cual es la experiencia en la que te hayas sentido más fuerte?  
\- Creo que lo tengo...

Marco volvió a concentrarse. Más fuerte incluso que antes. La magia comenzó a rodearlo por completo. Su cuerpo cambió.

\- ¡Uuuuoooooouuu! ¡Ha funcionado! - dijo al abrir los ojos y ver sus manos y brazos.  
\- No es la transformación que tenía en mente - comentó Glossarick -, pero supongo que valdrá.

Y es que Marco había retomado a su forma musculosa y adulta de la NeverZone. Incluso su voz había cambiado acorde a ella. Solo había pequeñas diferencias respecto a su yo de la Neverzone.  
Sus mejillas eran tan visibles como las de Star, no había cicatriz en el ojo, ni tatuaje de tijeras en el brazo. Era simplemente adulto y musculoso.

\- Es genial, pero no creo que sea suficiente con lo que se nos viene encima. - comentó el latino  
\- No te confundas, Marco. Es más que un simple cambio de apariencia. Es una transformación mágica. Es muy posible que tus habilidades sean muy superiores a cualquier cosa que hayas vivido antes.

Marco cogió una piedra, la apretó dentro de su mano y se rompió en cachitos. Tenía una fuerza muy superior a la que jamás tuvo.

\- A Star le va a encantar.  
\- A mí también - dijo Janna observando al nuevo y más adulto "Marco con abdominales" con unas pupilas que casi llenaban sus ojos por completo.

ZAS

Marco había dado una colleja a Hekapoo, que estaba distraida.

\- ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?  
\- A que fastidia, ¿eh?  
\- Ahora verás...

Hekapoo salió corriendo detrás de Marco para devolvérsela. Para su sorpresa, Marco huyó corriendo también, y era mucho más veloz que ella.

Toffee gruñó mientras ambos, guardiana y latino abandonaban a la carrera el lugar.

\- ¿Os habeis olvidado todos de Seth?

Era una pregunta retórica. Todos se habían ido, menos Glossarick, Janna y Oskar.

\- Genial... Un tipo mágico pero que nunca hace nada, aunque se destruya el mundo, y dos humanos inútiles.  
\- ¡Hey! - protestó Janna  
\- Y un medio demonio si aceptas la ayuda.  
\- ¡TOM!

Janna dió un respingo. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su cara. Se acercó al demonio y...

Le dió un puñetazo en el hombro, pasado a poner cara de enfado.

\- ¡Hey! ¿A qué ha venido eso? - protestó Tom  
\- Acostúmbrate chico - comentó el lagarto -. A algunas mujeres les encanta hacer daño a los hombres que les gustan.  
\- Espera... ¿Ese es el problema? ¿Que te gusto?

Janna se puso colorada.

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Te he golpeado por no contestar a mis llamadas ni mensajes.  
\- ¡No tenía cobertura! Logré entrar al inframundo pero me quedé atrapado... Espera... ¿Acabas de reconocer que te gusto?  
\- ¿Quieres dejar ese tema? - repitió Janna sin negarlo - ¿Qué diablos ha pasado en el inframundo? ¡Eso me interesa!  
\- Ok... Pues veras...

Toffee suspiró  
\- ¿Y tú que quieres ahora? - dijo viendo como Glossarick se acercaba  
\- Nada... Es bonito ver florecer el amor, ¿no crees? - dijo apuntando a los chicos gesticulando con su cabeza quienes por sus expresiones corporales mostraban una creciente proximidad.

Toffee gruñó en respuesta  
\- Que haya historias que salgan mal como la tuya con Eclipsa no significa que las de los demás vayan a salir mal.  
\- ¿No puedes hacer algo productivo para variar en lugar de molestarme?  
\- ¡Oh, sí, sí! A eso venía. Seth no va a venir por aquí.  
\- Eso no tiene sentido... Necesita ir a la entrada de la magia para poder contaminarla.  
\- Es un buen razonamiento, pero Seth no vendrá aquí.  
\- Sí lo hará - dijo más por su instinto de discutir con el genio que por convencimiento

Una mancha de oscuridad comenzó a llenar la magia y a esparcirse con rapidez.

Toffee sabía lo que significaba... Seth había logrado hacerlo de otra forma... y Glossarick tenía razón.

El genio adoptó una sonrisa exagerada. Toffee estaba seguro que le había provocado a posta. Avisándole demasiado tarde para servir de algo, pero suficientemente a tiempo para quedar en evidencia ante él.

* * *

El campo de batalla había cambiado. Mina luchaba ahora contra Star, mientras gran parte de sus soldados estaban relativamente pasivos siendo espectadores de la lucha. Mina estaba demasiado ocupada para amonestarles.

Star había hecho aparecer su armadura arcoiris, como en su primer combate contra una armadura solariana. Había pensado que si lograba mostrar a Mina débil ante sus soldados, podría tener alguna oportunidad de reclamar su rendición pasara lo que pasara con Mina.

Una vez más, Star usó una de las llaves de artes marciales de Marco para usar la fuerza de Mina contra ella misma, y tumbarla otra vez, como llevaba minutos haciendo.

\- Seis - cero Mina. ¿Te rindes ya?  
\- ¡JAMÁS! - dijo levantándose una vez más - ¡SABES QUE NO PUEDES DERROTARME!  
\- Eso está por ver.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que esperas? ¡Soy indestructible! ¡Somos indestructibles!  
\- No hables por esos hombres. Los has engañado con mentiras. ¡Las mentiras de Seth!  
\- ¡Tú eres la mentirosa!

Mina cargó de nuevo, y Star volvió a agarrarla y lanzarla a cierta distancia aunque esta vez logró mantenerse en pie.

\- Eres una gran guerrera, eso lo admito. - dijo la solariana - ¡Pero eres débil en otros aspectos!

Por sorpresa, Mina que estaba demasiado cerca de Moon que volaba en su forma de mariposa, la pilló desprevenida pues esperaba que mantuviera su combate con Star, la golpeó una vez más volviendo a enviarla al suelo.

\- ¡NO! - gritó Star

Star agarró a Mina a tiempo de que pudiera pisarla mientras tiró de ella para hacerla retroceder.

\- ¡TÚ! ¡APLÁSTALA! - gritó a uno de los soldados

El soldado bajo su pié. Moon creó un escudo y el pisotón generó un gran estruendo empujando a Moon y al escudo un metro a lo profundo, creando un pequeño crater. Moon cayó agotada tras semejante impacto. El pisotón se repitió, pero la persona menos esperada contuvo ese segundo impacto.

\- ¿Señora Skullnick? - dijo Moon sorprendida al ver a la profesora de Star vestida con su armadura de guerrero Troll y soportando el enorme peso de la bota del soldado solariano.

\- ¡PESA MUCHO! - dijo con sudores y aspecto de ceder en cualquier momento.

El soldado se apoyó contra la pierna de ataque, aumentando la presión.

\- ¡NO AGUANTO!  
\- ¿Una ayuda? - dijo una nueva voz grave

El Marco supermusculoso había entrado en acción, conteniendo la bota al lado de su profesora.

\- ¿Te conozco?... - dijo extrañada la profesora viendo al adulto y musculoso "desconocido" - ¿Guapetón? - preguntó Skullnick moviendo sus cejas en modo sugerente asombrada por la fuerza del nuevo personaje  
\- ¡Profesora Skullnick! ¡Eso es muy poco apropiado! ¡Soy yo! ¡Marco Diaz!  
\- ¿ ¿ ¿ MARCO ? ? ? ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?  
\- Es el S.H.O.C.K., ¿verdad? - dijo Moon mirando con asombro a esta nueva faceta del novio de su hija

Marco afirmó. Marco aumentó su esfuerzo. Sus mejillas brillaron una vez más, multiplicando su fuerza, y lanzó el pie del soldado con tanta fuerza que lo hizo retroceder y se desequilibró.  
\- BAAAANG... ¿Qué te has metido, Diaz? - dijo Pony a modo de cumplido a su peculiar forma  
\- Es una transformación mágica.  
\- ¡Alguien va a cabalgar como una loca esta noche!

Marco la miró molesto

\- ¡Hablaba de Star, por supuesto! - se defendió PonyHead - ¿Y eso significa que tienes ahora poderes como ella? ¿Puedes hacer crecer más brazos o alas?  
\- No creo que vaya a ser una mariposa... pero no sé. Es posible que pueda hacer algo... Si tuviera mi fiel espada...  
\- ¿Una espada? - dijo Moon - Puedes intentar focalizar tu energía para darle forma de arma. A mí me funciona.  
Moon invocó una espada de luz en sus manos dando ejemplo al latino.

Marco se concentró. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en "el Choppo". Su antigua espada que tuvo que devolver a la Neverzone.  
Cuando abrió sus ojos, en sus manos había una réplica de luz de su antigua compañera.

\- ¡Gran trabajo, Marco! - le felicitó la ex-reina  
\- Sí... No está mal - quitó importancia la cabeza de Pony - Pero viendo el tamaño de esos tipos... no creo que te sirva de mucho...

Marco se concentró. Su espada creció en longitud y superficie del filo, tomando la apariencia de una espada gigante de anime, sólo que hecha de luz.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso es otra cosa! ¡Lástima que sean tan altos! Tanto músculo para nada. No podrás alcanzarlos.

La provocación de PonyHead volvió a molestar a Marco, y su propia magia parecía reaccionar.  
A Marco le aparecieron unas alas mágicas en la espalda. A diferencia de la forma de mariposa de Star o Moon, sus alas parecían más propias de una forma de un ave... o una forma angelical según se mirara.

\- BOOOM... ¡Parece que tienes el equipo completo! ¿Estás grabando, SeaHorse?  
\- Claro cariño - se oyó su voz a lo lejos  
\- Si a esto pudieras añadirle una armadura gigante como la de Star...

Tanto Marco como PonyHead permanecieron atentos a una potencial transformación. No ocurrió.  
\- Supongo que esto es todo. - dijo el latino  
\- Sabia que no podías llegar al nivel de Star - respondió Pony haciendo que los ojos de Marco rodaran

Mientras tanto, Mina volvió a atacar a Star. Como Marco le había enseñado, agarró la mano con la que iba a golpearla y con un agil movimiento de giro se cruzó para retorcer el brazo de Mina y agarrarlo desde atrás, inmovilizándola. Luego atacó sus piernas obligándola a arrodillarse y sujetando ese brazo, Mina estaba parcialmente neutralizada.

\- ¡SUELTAME!

Star recordó como solía ver a Mina, como su heroína. La aclamada y quasi-inmortal Mina Loveberry. La realidad es que Mina hacía tiempo, ¿o quizás desde siempre?. sólo destacaba por sus inmensos poderes y su ímpetu inagotable. Sin ellos, su técnica como luchadora no era especialmente destacable. Y sus poderes no eran diferentes a los de los demás soldados dentro de esa armadura.  
Star sin embargo había sido entrenada por muchos guerreros en diferentes tipos de lucha, incluyendo Marco en los estilos terrestres. De joven se había imaginado un montón de historias con los que justificar que la "buena" de Mina (tal y como la veía entonces), se veía obligada a luchar contra ella y Star ganaba logrando la admiración de todos.

Una de sus historias favoritas era que Mina había sido poseida por un malvado y poderoso mago.

Star sonrió por un momento. Esta situación no era diferente despues de todo. Tan sólo lamentaba haber descubierto que Mina estaba muy lejos de ser la persona que ella había imaginado. Star habría deseado que Mina sólo actuara así por culpa de Seth, pero en el fondo, se temía que no era así.

\- ¡SOLARIANOS! - grito Star - ¡Estais siendo engañados! ¡Mina está bajo el control mágico de un enemigo de todos!

Con los cascos puestos, era difícil saber si los soldados escuchaban y estaban sorprendidos o confusos con las palabras de Star, pero seguían espectantes sin atacar.

Algo, sin embargo, atacó a Star, sorprendiéndola. Un cristal comenzaba a formarse alrededor de su armadura mágica.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? - dijo Star confundida

\- ¿Rombulus? ¿Omnitraxus? - dijo Hekapoo que acababa de llegar a la carrera tras Marco  
\- Tranquila, Hekapoo... Han llegado los refuerzos. - dijo Omnitraxus  
\- ¡VOSOTROS! ¡IDIOTAS! ¿No veis que estais atacando a Star? - dijo la guardiana  
\- ¿Star no está en el bando de los monstruos? - preguntó Rombulus confundido, deteniendo su ataque  
\- ¿Bando de los monstruos? ¡Esta no es la guerra en la que estabais! ¡Mina trabaja para Seth ahora!  
\- Seth... ¿Seth el inmortal? ¡ ¿ ESTA SUELTO ? ! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESTABA EN UNO DE MIS CRISTALES! - gritó Rombulus histérico.

Mina aprovechó la confusión y las piernas atrapadas de Star para soltarse. Y no atacó a Star como siempre, contra su armadura. Aprovechando que estaba parcialmente atrapada, perforó literalmente con su mano el pecho de la armadura de energía de Star, la arrancó cerrando su puño y la lanzó con fuerza por el aire. La armadura de energía, sin Star, se deshizo casi de inmediato como una figura de porcelana rota.

Star, sorprendida, reaccionó instintivamente haciéndose una pelota para soportar el golpe que vendría. Pero alguien la sujetó al vuelo.

Star miró sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado.

\- ¡Genial! He muerto y un ángel me ha recogido.  
\- No, Star... No has muerto. No creo que en el cielo haya de eso. - dijo señalando con su cabeza a Mina y sus soldados detrás.  
\- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?  
\- Mina te ha lanzado y...  
\- A mí no... ¡A tí! ¿Por qué estás como en la Neverzone?  
\- La transformación mágica... ¿recuerdas?  
\- ¡OH! ¿Esta es tu transformación mágica? ¡Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera restituido la magia de inmediato! Grrrrrrr... - gruñó sugerentemente mientras pasó su dedo índice por las curvas musculosas de su cuerpo.  
\- Glossarick dice que es posible que no sea estable.  
\- Aguafiestas... En fin... te agradezco que me evitaras el golpe, cariño - dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios - pero tengo una cuenta pendiente - dijo mientras rodó con una voltereta hacia atrás en los brazos de Marco, para caer al vacío por unos segundos antes de transformarse en Mariposa

\- ¡MINA! - gritó Star

Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, Star regeneró su armadura. Pero esta vez Star estaba en su forma de mariposa y la armadura adoptó una forma diferente.  
Era como una versión dorada y gigante de ella misma en su forma de mariposa, sólo que carente de alas, pero con los mismos seis brazos.

Mina atacó con un puñetazo. Star agarró su puño con facilidad. Mina intentó usar el otro brazo. Lo mismo.  
Dos manos contra dos manos, Mina no podía atacar, pero a Star aún le quedaban manos libres.

Con sus dos brazos superiores libres, comenzó a golpearla en el casco.

\- ¡Ríndete, Mina!  
\- ¡JAMÁS!

Star golpeó

\- ¡Ríndete!  
\- ¡JAM..!. Nuevo golpe  
\- ¡JA...!. Un golpe más  
\- ¡No me voy a rendir!

\- Uggg - Star, frustrada de la inquebrantable voluntad de Mina, volvió a voltearla a inmovilizarla desde atrás.  
\- ¡Soldados! ¿Por qué seguís a esta mujer? ¡Es evidente que no está bien de la cabeza!  
\- ¿Yo no estoy bien de la cabeza? ¡TÚ NO ESTAS BIEN DE LA CABEZA! - replicó Mina - ¡Te aliastes con los monstruos! ¡Lo echaste todo a perder! ¿Qué pensaría Solaria si viera todo esto?

\- ¡Me sentiría muy triste de ver cuanto te has desviado, Mina! - dijo una nueva voz. Nueva para todos, excepto para Mina.

\- ¡No puede ser!

Un montón de murmullos recurrió el lugar. La imagen de la recien llegada no daba lugar a duda alguna. Con idéntico aspecto al de su tapiz, con Eclipsa y Meteora a su lado, Solaria le apuntaba con su espada-varita.

\- ¿Solaria? - dijo Mina dentro de su armadura con voz totalmente humana, incluso rota.

Aquel suceso atrajo la atención de Seth con tal fuerza que hasta interrumpió el ritual. Estaba básicamente listo en cualquier caso.  
Pudo notar como toda la energía de la solariana se revolvía ahora para librarse de las cadenas de su amo.

\- ¡ES UNA ILUSIÓN! - gritó telepáticamente a Mina

El lagarto, absorviendo la creciente oscuridad que le rodeaba, inundó el interior de Mina con esa energía de destrucción para cegarla.  
Los ojos de la solariana, dentro de la armadura, se volvieron completamente negros.

\- ¡NO, NO ES POSIBLE! ¡ERES UNA ILUSIÓN! ¡UN ENGAÑO! ¡COMO TODAS LAS BUTTERFLY! - gritó Mina poseida por la oscuridad  
\- Esto es más culpa tuya que mía, mi querida Mina. - dijo la reina fuera de tiempo - Pero no te preocupes. Esta batalla llega a su fín.

Solaria elevó su espada. Tal y como habían planeado, Solaria ejecutó el hechizo para desactivar los solarianos. Fue mi parecido a lo que intentó Moon la última vez.

Una oleada de energía golpeó las armaduras.

Y lamentablemente, los soldados siguieron en pié.

\- No ha funcionado. ¡NO HA FUNCIONADO! ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO HA FUNCIONADO? - se puso a gritar Solaria nerviosa al ver que su creación estaba fuera de su control.  
\- Cargad. CARGAD. ¡CARGAD! ¡CARGAAAA...

Mina se había puesto a gritar como una loca, pero el silencio reinó de repente. Star, con sus brazos libres superiores, había puesto las manos encima del casco creando un escudo mágico que, entre otras cosas, bloqueaba el sonido de Mina.

\- ¡SOLARIANOS! - volvio a insistir Star - ¿Por quién luchais? ¿Por Solaria? ¡Ahí la teneis! ¿Por Moon? ¿O quizás es Eclipsa la legítima heredera? ¡Da igual quien sea vuestra reina! ¡TODAS LUCHAMOS EN EL MISMO BANDO! ¿Luchais por Mewni? ¡Mirad bien a vuestro pueblo! ¡Os está observando! - dijo señalando con sus últimas manos libres alrededor - ¡Y NOS APOYA A NOSOTRAS! ¿Acaso no hicisteis un juramento de ser fieles a vuestra reina y vuestro pueblo?  
¿A quien obedeceis entonces?

Con una Mina inmovilizada y silenciada, y tras el shock de la aparición de la reina creadora de los soldados, estos parecían descolocados, sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir.

\- La verdad es que por vuestra culpa la línea sucesoria no está nada clara. - protestó uno de los soldados.  
\- Es verdad. - dijo otro.  
\- Ok... Puede que tengais razón, pero yo también la tengo. Puede que no esté claro quien da las órdenes, ¡PERO TIENE QUE SER UNA DE ELLAS!. ¿no creeis?

Los soldados parecían poco convencidos. Uno se rascaba la cabeza mientras otros se ponían a cuchichear.

\- No me lo puedo creer. Tenemos que detener un apocalipsis y nos vamos a poner ahora a discutir la línea sucesoria. - dijo Star demasiado bajo para que la oyera nadie.

El cuchicheo también ocurrió entre las reinas. Moon, Eclipsa, Solaria y Meteora estaban detrás de Star a cierta distancia hablando intensamente entre ellas.

Luego Meteora creció a su tamaño monstruoso, llevando a las tres reinas al lado de Star, estas comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¡ESCUCHADNOS! - gritó Eclipsa  
\- ¿Que estais haciendo? - preguntó Star confundida  
\- ¡Star me cedió el trono porque creía que se había cometido una injusticia contra mí! ¡Y porque creía que su familia había tratado a los monstruos injustamente!  
\- Lo hicimos - dijo Moon afirmando las palabras de la reina de la oscuridad.  
\- Así que acepté. Pero lo cierto es que desde que reiné, he estado más preocupada de ser una buena madre y esposa que de ser una buena reina. Y Star estuvo ahí, apoyándome, y en realidad haciendo todo lo que YO debería haber hecho. La verdad es que sin ella jamás habría sido coronada. Ella ha sido la verdadera reina, no yo. Y en realidad no lo merecía, porque en su momento huí.

Algunos murmullos del público lejano, especialmente entre los monstruos mostró su decepción.

\- SÍ. Es cierto. Huí porque elegí el amor a mi deber. ¡Y LO VOLVERÍA A HACER! Star lo merece más que yo. Ella ha sido la razón de que en mi reinado haya habido cosas buenas.  
\- Ella no es la legítima heredera al trono. Ni tampoco Moon. - dijo otro soldado  
\- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! - protestó Solaria - Yo, Solaria Butterfly, acepto la renuncia de mi hija a su derecho al trono y declaro que la nieta de mi hermano Jhustin, Festivia Butterfly, es la legítima heredera al trono Butterfly, ¡lo que convierte a Moon y Star en legítimas reinas de Mewni!

\- Espera... ¿Qué? - dijo Omnitraxus que estaba de espectador - ¡Eso no es cierto! Festivia era sólo la hija de una campesina  
\- ¡MENTIROSOS! ¡MALVADOS! - protestó Rombulus agitando sus brazos serpientes

\- Bueno... En realidad, Solaria tiene razón. - replicó uno de los clones de Hekapoo - Nunca os conté la verdad porque se lo prometí a Jhustin.  
\- ¡HEKAPOO!  
\- ¡Qué! ¡Yo cumplo mis promesas! ¡Y a diferencia de vosotros la traté y quise como una hija así que vosotros a callar!

\- Yo, Moon Butterfly, os creé. ¡Y no debería haberlo hecho! No supe reconocer la verdad, a diferencia de mi hija. Así que declaro mi retiro permanente y abdicación al trono. ¡Declaro a mi hija reina de pleno derecho de Mewni!

Muchos de los espectadores estallaron en júbilo, y comenzaron a vitorearla.

\- ¡STAR! ¡STAR! ¡STAR!

\- Pero mamá - se quejó Star - ¡Mewni ya no existe!  
\- Sí... tienes razón. Esto ya no es Mewni sino Earthni. La dimensión que tú y Marco creasteis. Con más razón tienes derecho a ser la reina de Earthni.  
\- Earthni va a ser una democracia.  
\- Es tu reino, hija... Si es lo que quieres...  
\- Mamá... - dijo con ojos entre ruego y molestia  
\- Star... Ahora tu gente necesita una reina. Y esa reina eres tú.

Star suspiró.

\- ¡Ya no hay dudas de quien es la reina! ¡AHORA! ¡ ARRODILLAOS ! - dijo Solaria con voz firme.

Algunos de los soldados, rendidos ante la cedena de acontecimientos, decidieron arrodillarse.

Star, emocionada, descuidó un momento a Mina, que aprovechó para revolverse y soltarse, aunque retrocedió unos pasos, esta vez sin atacar manteniéndose en guardia

\- ¡NO! ¡TÚ NO ERES MI REINA! ¡TÚ ME TRAICIONASTE! ¡ESA SOLARIA ES UN FRAUDE! ¡ERES UN AMANTE DE LOS MONSTRUOS!  
\- ¿No te cansas ya, títere de Seth?  
\- ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡ESO DE SETH ES UN CUENTO! ¡TÚ!... ¡TÚ...! ¡MENTIROSA!

Las palabras de Mina parecían cada vez más desesperadas. Su lucha por librarse de Seth y la magia oscura de este que fluía sin cesar confundían a la soldado.

En su frustración, Mina hizo un último intento de golpearla.

Star volvió a parar sus puños. Y con sus manos más altas, agarró el casco.

Sus mejillas brillaron una vez más... sus ojos se pusieron en blanco de la cantidad de magia que brotaba por su cuerpo. Sus cuernos crecieron y su traje parecía vibrar de toda la magia que circulaba por él.

Entonces sus manos, doblemente fuertes, tiraron del visor en direcciones contrarias, rompiéndose en dos y dejando a Mina al descubierto.

Su aspecto lleno de venas negras y cuerpo parcialmente deformado asqueó a los presentes. Parte de sus soldados emitieron un gemido de compasión o rechazo.

\- Oh... Mi pobre Mina. - no pudo decir Solaria. - ¡Líbrate de ese maldito lagarto! ¡Rechaza a ese Seth!  
\- ¡NO HAY NINGÚN SETH, FALSA SOLARIA! ¡NO!

\- Sí... Esa es la obra de Seth. - dijo la voz de Rasticore

Varios de los presentes se voltearon ante el lagarto. No esperaban ver a un septariano declarando tal cosa.

Mina se estaba desmoronando por momentos. Seth le envió unas últimas rachas de energía oscura. Pronto tendría que dirigirla directamente porque su mente independiente no resistiría esta situación por mucho tiempo.

\- Él mismo me lo contó. Es su títere. Bebió su sangre... - continuó Rasticore

Nuevos murmullos.

Pero algo inesperado ocurrió. Seth, desde su refugio, masculló para sí. No fue consciente de que siendo Mina tan débil ahora, ella básicamente se dejó llevar por su maestro.

\- Oh... Rasticore. Decepcionante. Muy decepcionante. A pesar de todo, has escogido el bando equivocado. - dijo Seth

Y sus palabras, incluso su voz, se repitieron con claridad en la boca de Mina.

Sólo un par de segundos despues, Mina recuperó la claridad mental suficiente para ver por sí misma la confusión entre sus soldados.

Para ellos ya no había duda. Habían sido engañados, y eran todos títeres de un monstruo que los había usado para sus viles propósitos.

\- ¡Ya lo habeis visto! - dijo Solaria - ¡ ¡ ¡ ARRODILLAROS TODOS ! ! ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ AHORA ! ! ! ! - gritó Solaria con gran estruendo y una voz tan potente y atemorizante que los soldados obedecieron la órden sin dudarlo.

Como el ejército que se suponía que eran, a la vez de forma sincronizada, todos se arrodillaron en posición de reverencia, haciendo un gran estruendo con el movimiento metálico.

\- ¡NOOOOOO! - gritó Mina de desesperación.

Star, en su pleno poder, transmutó sus brazos inferiores en algo parecido a espadas, y las levantó paralelas cortando los brazos de la armadura de Mina por sus hombros con facilidad.

Luego agarró a Mina y la lanzó contra el suelo.

Meteora bajó a las reinas, en especial a Solaria que parecía preocupada y dolida por la situación de su antigua amiga, que con el enorme golpe de Star había regresado de golpe a su forma Mewmana.

Las venas de oscuridad y sus ojos negros sin embargo permanecían.

\- ¡Lucha contra él! ¡Mina! ¡Vuelve conmigo!  
\- ¡Mina! ¡Resiste! - dijo una nueva voz

Era Manfred, que viendo como Mina había sido reducida y los soldados habían parado vió su oportunidad para acercarse a ver a su antigua Mina

La cara de dolor de Mina desapareció, y una expresión muy diferente apareció en su rostro.

\- Jejejejeje... - rió una voz profunda a través del cuerpo de Mina  
\- Seth - afirmó Moon  
\- Es increible que aún vivas, Moon. Es un digno intento, aunque no te va a servir de mucho.  
\- Has perdido tu ejército. Todo se ha acabado. - dijo Star que había abandonado su armadura de energía y recuperado su forma mewmana  
\- JejejejeJAJAJAJAJA... ¿Realmente creeis que me habeis detenido? ¡Esto sólo ha sido una distracción! En realidad YO he ganado. Pero ya es demasiado tarde.  
\- Oh... ¡Calla ya, maldito lagarto! - dijo Marco poniendo una cuchara en la boca de la soldado.

\- PUAG... ¿Pudding? - dijo la voz de Mina habitual

El efecto del pudding fue tan inmediato como lo había sido con Tom anteriormente. Todas las venas y efectos de la magia oscura en Mina se retiró de golpe, y su cara mostró claridad de ideas.

\- ¿Solaria? - dijo Mina como si hubiera acabado de despertar de una pesadilla  
\- Sí, mi querida amiga... Soy yo.  
\- ¡Solaria! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo fastidié todo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho...!

La antigua soldado se puso a llorar como una adolescente

\- Tranquila, Mina... Estoy aquí... contigo.  
\- Pero... ¡Cómo! ¿Cómo es posible? Tú... tú... te fuiste y yo me quedé sola...  
\- Lo siento, Mina. No se qué es lo que pasó. Aún no ha ocurrido para mí. Las chicas me han traído de vuestro pasado. Pero sea lo que fuese... lo siento mucho. Siento haberte fallado.  
\- No, mi reina. Yo... os he fallado.  
\- Tú nunca me has fallado. - dijo Mamfred a su lado también  
\- No, mi querido amigo. También te he fallado a tí. Te empujé a un camino de locura. ¿Cómo pude liberar a Seth?

\- Es el efecto del pudding. Ayuda a Mina a ver las cosas como son. - dijo Glossarick  
\- ¡Glossarick! ¿No estabas con Toffee?  
\- Y lo estoy.

Toffee apareció detrás gruñendo.

\- ¡TÚ! - gritó Solaria empuñando su espada amenazadoramente contra Toffee  
\- Ok, ok... mamá... Recuerda lo que hablamos. - dijo Eclipsa empujando su empuñadura hacia abajo.  
\- ¡Toffee! ¿No estabas custodiando la entrada a la magia? - preguntó Moon  
\- Sí... pero ha comenzado a brotar magia oscura por el pozo. No tengo ni idea de como lo ha hecho, pero Seth lo ha logrado sin usar la entrada.  
\- ¡Maldición! Eso significa... - dijo Moon  
\- Que Seth está invocando el ritual. Si no le encontramos pronto y evitamos que lo complete, estamos todos muertos.  
\- Mina - preguntó Moon - ¿Sabes algo de eso? ¿Sabes donde está Seth?  
\- Yo... Puedo sentirle... Está... cerca de la magia  
\- No. Yo estaba en la entrada. Ha llegado sin pasar por allí - replicó Toffee  
\- ¡Oh... no! ¡Él me siente!

Mina se quedó en blanco. Su cuerpo aprecía haber perdido toda su sangre en un momento, quedándose pálida como el marmol, y su cuerpo empezó a tiritar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Mina? - preguntó preocupada Solaria  
\- ¡El... reclama su sangre! ¡Me arrebata la vida!

Los ojos de Mina, a diferencia de antes, se pusieron translúcidos, quedándose ciega. Su cuerpo comenzó a mostrar síntomas acelerados de envejecimiento.  
\- Mina... ¡Mina! ¡Resiste!  
\- No... No me queda vida... Soy demasiado vieja... ¡No me abandones, mi reina! No ahora...  
\- Nunca.  
\- Yo tampoco te abandonaré. - dijo Manfred haciendo un abrazo en grupo con la reina y Mina

\- No hay tiempo para esto. - protestó Toffee  
\- Siento que sea así, - agregó Moon - pero Toffee tiene razón. Tenemos que ir a por Seth. No nos queda tiempo.

Solaria dió su espada a Eclipsa. Al instante adoptó la forma del paraguas de la reina de la oscuridad.

\- Yo... tengo que quedarme.  
\- No te preocupes, mamá. Nosotras nos encargamos. - contestó Eclipsa  
\- Ahora lo principal... ¿Cómo encontramos a Seth?

BOOOM...

Con un gran estruendo, un rayo negro se elevó desde un punto hacia la cúpula de energía que aún aguantaba el bombardeo exterior.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Star  
\- Ese rayo... ¡Debe ser parte de la invocación de Seth! ¡Debe estar allí! - dijo Toffee  
\- Mmmm... ¡Oh! En esa dirección está el antiguo templo de Glossarick. Seguro que Seth ha usado esa otra entrada para corromper la magia. - comentó Star  
\- ¿Otra entrada? - dijo Toffee confundido.  
\- Esto es Earthni. Como es la fusión de la Tierra y de Mewni, hay una entrada por cada una.  
\- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¿ ¿ ¿ OTRA ... ENTRADA ? ? ? ! ! !.  
\- Síiiii... supongo que se nos debería haber ocurrido.

Toffee volvió a mirar de reojo a Glossarick, cuya cara de satisfacción no hacía sino molestarle aún más.

\- Soy la última que desea usar los soldados de mi madre, - comentó Eclipsa - pero dado lo desesperado de la situación, creo que nos vendrá bien contar con su ayuda en este momento.  
\- Está bien... Haremos que Seth se arrepienta de haberse metido con nuestra familia.

* * *

_Nota del autor._

_Reposteo el capítulo porque nunca he recibido el correo de aviso de su activación. Creo que por algún motivo, fanfiction ha fallado._

_Aprovecho para explicar que los comportamientos de arrepentimiento de Solaria y Mina son básicamente fruto del pudding de Glossarick, aunque lo menciono con Mina. No creo que los personajes, tal y como eran en el canon, se hubieran expresado así sin justificación._  
_Sí... también es por requerimientos de tiempo. Voy a cerrar la historia de forma inminente así que no tengo tiempo para mucha más profundidad._

_No se si el capítulo posterior lo dividiré en dos. Tenía intención de hacer que este llegase más lejos en la trama, más otro capítulo final, pero al final se me alargó tanto que decidí cortarlo aquí._  
_Ahora el problema es que el siguiente ya no puedo cortarlo donde quería, porque sospecho que será muy corto, así que a lo mejor lo uno con lo del final, o me invento algo nuevo para rellenar, ya veré._

_Un saludo._


	34. La batalla de la luz contra la oscuridad

El ruido de las armaduras moviéndose al compás era ensordecedor, pero de alguna extraña forma, bajo el ruido, había silencio.

Globgor y Meteora, ambos en su tamaño gigante y enfundados en sendas armaduras, encabezaban la marcha.

Sobre los hombros de Meteora, su inseparable compañera Mariposa junto a la pequeña mensajera, Rasticore y Toffee.

Sobre Globgor, Eclipsa con Glossarick levitando cerca y Marco, quien a pesar de aún sostener su nueva y musculosa forma mágica capaz de volar, probablemente casi o tan rápido como Star, se veía incapaz de mantenerse flotando en el mismo sitio o moviéndose lentamente como podían Star o Moon en su forma de mariposa.

Ambas reinas escoltaban el grupo. Moon no podía evitar seguir cumpliendo su papel de reina especialmente con estos soldados de los que era en parte responsable. Tampoco quería dejar todo el peso de la responsabilidad en su hija, justo ahora en el peor momento.

Star, por otra parte, era a quien en este momento consideraban reina y comandante del ejército. Ella seguía sin estar de acuerdo con esos títulos por informales que fueran, pero había asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparse por ahora.

\- Deberíais ir a por Seth ya. ¿Por qué vais tan lentas? - se quejó Toffee a las Butterfly.

Moon iba a responder, pero Star le quitó la palabra.

\- Ya me enfrenté a Seth sola una vez. No volveré a repetir ese error. Cuando caigamos sobre él, le daremos con todo. Es nuestro mejor golpe. Esperemos que sea suficiente.  
\- Si llegamos a tiempo. - insistió. - Si no fuera tan tarde...  
\- Sea lo que sea lo que ha preparado, por lo que dijo por boca de Mina, ya debe tenerlo listo. - agregó Moon - Ahora veremos a lo que nos enfrentamos.

\- No falta mucho en cualquier caso - dijo Marco con la voz grave de su forma adulta.

Y es que la columna de oscuridad se veía cada vez más cerca.

Unos Kappas provenientes de la zona enemiga se acercaron a la cabeza del ejército.

\- ¡Ellos también tienen armaduras! - comentó uno de ellos  
\- ¿Cuantas?  
\- Unas veinte.  
\- Entonces podemos con ellos.

La zona boscosa que los separaba comenza a aclararse. Al fondo podían verse a los soldados septarianos, que como los solarianos antes, debían estar usando armaduras cargadas con magia para contraatacar.

\- ¡PREPARAROS! - gritó Moon

Star y Moon comenzaron a acelerar. El ejército les siguió el ritmo. El estruendo del ejército comenzó a acelerarse igual. Poco a poco, la marcha se convertía en paso rápido, para luego comenzar a correr, con intención de llegar al sprint justo al alcanzar el punto de choque.

\- AAARRRRGGGGG...

Rasticore se estremeció de dolor, y cayó arrodillado. Meteora se detuvo al instante, y como cabeza de marcha, todo el grupo se detuvo.

\- Cariño... - dijo sin pensar que él no sabía que era su pareja en otro tiempo - ¿Qué te pasa?  
\- ¡Me duele! ¡ME DUELE TODO!

Para sorpresa de los solarianos, al ejército septariano comenzó a pasarle algo parecido. Las armaduras comenzaron a estremecerse, arrodillarse, o tumbarse y convulsionar.

Se dieron cuenta que había también más septarianos allí, sobre el terreno, sin armaduras, vestidos símplemente de soldados de batalla. Todos mostraban los mismos síntomas.

\- Es la sangre de Seth - masculló Rasticore

Su cuerpo comenzó a mostrar algunos síntomas que habían visto antes, tanto en Ocram, como en la Mina poseida. Esa oscuridad interna comenzaba a mostrar signos de vida y crecer dentro del cuerpo, oscureciendo sus sistema circulatorio. Las venas se hinchaban negras y mostraban el movimiento de una sangre que se oscurecía por momentos.

Pero lo que mostraron los demás solarianos fue peor. Mucho peor. A fin de cuentas, en Rasticore apenas debían quedar trazas de la sangre del lagarto maldito, pero no ellos, que estaban saturados de ella.

Para ellos, pronto las venas lo teñían todo, sus cuerpos se hinchaban, sus ojos se volvían negros y comenzaban a supurar pestilencia oscura por sus lacrimales. Luego por el resto de orificios de su cuerpo. Y por último, comenzaban a vomitarlo. Algunos como un engrudo, pero otros salía con vida propia, como tentáculos que luego se abrían como pétalos llenos de espinas.  
Pero en lugar de ser como lenguas horribles, esos pétalos se abrían más y más hasta hacer 180 grados, y comenzar a envolver a su propia víctima, creando un capullo de oscuridad lo rodeaba y mostraba la forma que contenía retorciéndose, como una serpiente digiriendo su comida.

\- NO. ES HORRIBLE. NO. ESO NO... - gritó Rasticore desesperado al ver lo que les pasaba a sus víctimas, mientras él observaba con horror como su cuerpo manifestaba, mucho más lentamente pero sin detenerse, el comienzo dle mismo proceso.  
\- Tienes que expulsar la oscuridad que te queda antes que te posea. - dijo Toffee agarrándolo de un brazo.

El brazo de Toffee también se volvió viscoso, pero de un aspecto diferente, de engrudo verde oscuro. Era la magia desactivada. Llevaba cierto tiempo entrenando, desde la celda, para poder dominar su nueva forma, menos sólida, con la que evitar que Seth pudiera repetir la jugada de la última vez.  
Pero ahora esta forma también era de utilidad. Dominando su forma líquida, penetró por los orificios y pudo anular la magia oscura que le quedaba a su antiguo compañero.

Rasticore vomitó un buen charco de magia oscura, que Toffee tocó para cambiar de forma para posteriormente absorverla como parte de él.

\- Gracias.  
\- Me alegro que estés bien. - dijo Meteora con voz melosa - pero... ¿qué les está pasando? - dijo señalando confusa al ejército septariano que ahora mismo daba más repugnancia que preocupación.  
\- Seth está saturando sus cuerpos de energía oscura.  
\- Okeeeey... Pero... ¿por qué hace eso Seth? No parece que les ayude. - preguntó Star

Y es que los soldados con armaduras se estaban revolviendo como locos. Finalmente el engrudo comenzaba a brotar por ellas también, envolviéndolas como había hecho con los soldados en el terreno.

\- Bueno... Si no estoy equivocado esto sólo debe ser una etapa de transición. - dijo el ex-villano  
\- ¿Transición a qué? - preguntó preocupada Eclipsa  
\- ¿Alguno ha visto un demonio del vacío antes? - preguntó Glossarick - ¿No? ¿Ni siquiera en libros? Es... diferente. ¡Janna se va a perder lo mejor!

Los capullos de oscuridad comenzaron a romperse, como huevos de larvas que acababan de nacer. Las criaturas que aparecieron nada tenían que ver con lo que habían sido antes. Si se parecían ligeramente a algo, era a la posesión de Ocram, pero incluso eso se quedaba lejos.  
Parecía más bien una de esas historias de pesadilla de Lovecraft que le gustaba leer a Janna de tanto en cuanto.

Los nuevos monstruos, llenos de tentáculos por todos sitios, apenas conservaban de apariencia humanoide dos ojos violetas por encima de su boca de la que salían aún más protuberancias, que destacaban sobre el fondo de total oscuridad del engrudo y una forma erguida, aunque las piernas habían dejado paso a algo más parecido a un par de troncos de árbol, donde las raices eran en realidad tentáculos.

Pero lo más horrible fue ver como por la oscuridad que rodeaba las armaduras comenzaba a tomar forma, a escala gigante, las horripilantes formas que veían antes en los soldados de a pie.

\- Esto no es bueno. - dijo Star  
\- No... No lo es.  
\- ¡Tenemos que parar a Seth antes de que estos monstruos se vuelvan imparables!  
\- Tenemos un problema con eso. - dijo Star señalando la base del rayo de oscuridad

Y es que bajo el rayo, ahora que estaban a la distancia adecuada, podía verse una semiesfera muy parecida a la que antes protegió el Necronomicón, salvo que la energía parecía absorver luz en lugar de emitirla, con tonos entre el negro y el violeta oscuro y era más opaca que su anterior contraparte.

\- ¿Es ese el mismo hechizo de Solaria?- preguntó Moon  
\- Lo sacó de ese maldito libro en primer lugar - respondió Eclipsa - Pero parece... incluso peor. Si Seth no pudo destruir el escudo de antes, ¡mucho menos podremos nosotros destruir este!  
\- ¡Hay que intentarlo! - dijo Moon decidida - ¡CARGAD!

Los soldados retomaron la marcha, y corrieron rodeando a los septarianos en transformación. Directos a la zona de Seth, chocaron con fuerza.

Lamentablemente, como era de esperar, el escudo permaneció intacto. Los soldados comenzaron a golpear con fuerza con sus puños, pero era inútil.  
Star y Moon, atacaron igual. Nada. Ni un rasguño.

\- Esto no va a funcionar, ¿verdad? - preguntó Eclipsa a Glossarick  
\- Es evidente que no.  
\- ¿Y no podemos hacer nada?  
\- Bueno... si intentas resolver un problema de una manera y no funciona, inténtalo hacerlo de otra.  
\- ¿Y qué forma es esa?

Glossarick se encogió de hombros.

Eclipsa suspiró. Sabía que era la forma del genio de decir que no iba a intervenir. Casi con seguridad sí sabría como hacerlo, pero no quería decirlo.

Mientras todos estaban preocupados con la semicúpula, un grito se produjo.

Uno de los soldados solarianos había sido atrapado por un tentáculo. Aunque este en concreto tenía más aspecto de látigo negro y correoso.

El comienzo del látigo venía de la boca de una de las criaturas, que ya finalizaba su transformación.  
Con dos piernas animalescas, cuatro brazos y una boca llena de tentáculos-látigo, se ponía ahora erguida, mostrando su superior tamaño al de los solarianos.

\- ¡Quitádmelo! ¡Quitádmelo! - gritó desesperado mientras el ser tiraba hacia él.

Varios soldados sujetaron al desafortunado. Marco salió volando, y con su enorme espada de luz, cortó aquella lengua. El monstruo reaccionó con dolor y enfado.

\- ¡Es como la lengua de un camaleón gigante! - se quejó.  
\- ¡Pero tiene muchas! - avisó otro, que esquivó como la criatura lanzó otra hacia él, aunque esta vez sin éxito.

El soldado miró la marca dejada por aquella lengua. La oscuridad de la criatura había traspasado la protección mágica, y la oscuridad había corroido parte del grueso acero dejándolo herrumbroso.

\- Esto no es bueno. - dijo Star que voló cerca para examinar  
\- ¡Intentad que no os agarren! - gritó Moon  
\- ¡Y qué hacemos entonces!  
\- Reducid el contacto. Golpead, no sujetad.

\- Es inútil, Moon. - insistió Toffee - Si no acabamos con Seth, estamos perdidos.  
\- Lo sé, pero necesitamos una idea... y tiempo para llevarla a cabo.

Una tras otra, las criaturas se levantaban y comenzaba a caminar lentamente, con los brazos abiertos como luchadores de sumo, acercándose amenazadoramente.

Los soldados mostraban miedo. No esperaban que, aún con todo su poder, fueran a ser la parte débil de la batalla. Aún con todo el hechizo de Solaria, una de las partes de este presumiblemente evitaba el miedo en la batalla, esto era algo totalmente fuera de lo normal. En el fondo, la mayoría eran campesinos, comerciantes... gente normal, no soldados de verdad. Y aquellos no eran los "monstruos" que acostumbraban a luchar.

Había algo en ellos, una aura maligna que sobrepasaba la razón y el poder del hechizo solariano. Parecían estar ante la muerte misma encarnada en criaturas viles y repugnantes.

Globgor observó a los soldados. Aún a su pesar, ya había vivido algunas batallas y había tenido que comandar alguna. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se puso delante del grupo a liderar el primer ataque.

\- No voy a esperar a que me arrastréis, demonios. ¡Yo voy a por vosotros!

Globgor se adelantó hacia la criatura más cercana y le golpeó. A pesar de no estar acostumbrado a tener que enfrentarse a una criatura más grande que el mayor tamaño que podía alcanzar con sus poderes, sus golpes fueron considerables.

Pero la criatura lanzó todos sus látigos, sujetándolo por completo como una planta devoradora de Mewni. Lo arrastró a su lado, y comenzó a golpearle con los cuatro brazos.

Globgor no se dejó llevar por el pánico, y le soltó un cabezazo, logrando desestabilizarlo.

Los soldados vitorearon, animados, y comenzaron a atacar como Globgor había hecho. A fin de cuentas, aún contaban con la superioridad numérica.

Lograron tumbar a algunos, pero como había pasado con los solarianos antes, no parecían cansarse. Tampoco había mucho tiempo en todo caso. El ritual estaba a medio completarse.

\- ¡Midnight Shriek! - gritó Eclipsa, que había volado con el paraguas hasta el lado de su esposo.

La onda de oscuridad golpeó al monstruo que retrocedió un segundo, para parecer más fuerte despues.

\- ¡Oh, no!  
\- ¡Eso no ayuda! - se quejó Globgor  
\- Tus hechizos están hechos de oscuridad, Eclipsa, igual que lo que les alimenta. - avisó Toffee desde la distancia - Golpearles con magia oscura sólo los hará más fuertes.  
\- Noonlight Cry? - dijo poco convencida intentando hacer el reverso de su hechizo

Una gran luz apareció. El demonio del vacío pareció disgustado por la luz, como alguien cegado por un flash en medio de la noche, pero no pareció mostrar ningún tipo de daño.

\- Maldita sea... ¿Por qué no se me dan bien los hechizos de luz?  
\- Porque siempre has tenido afinidad por lo tortuoso, como Janna - dijo Glossarick  
\- ¡No soy mala!  
\- Eh, eh, eh... No lo he sugerido... Esta vez... ¡Y no te juzgo! - dijo Glossarick - Ya sabes que soy neutral.  
\- Bueno... si quieres ayudarme...¿qué puedo hacer para ser útil?  
\- Tienes un repertorio amplio de hechizos. Si intentar dañarlos con oscuridad no funciona, ¿por qué no pruebas algo que haga que esa oscuridad se vuelva contra ellos?  
\- MMMmmmm... ¡Ouroboros!

El hechizo alcanzó a uno de los monstruos. De inmediato, sus lenguas látigo se dieron la vuelta, enrollándose en la propia criatura, haciéndolos inútiles y entorpeciendo su movimiento.

\- ¡Ajá!  
\- ¡Bien hecho, Eclipsa! - animó Star que lanzaba algunos hechizos contra sus enemigos

\- Se nos acaba el tiempo en cualquier caso - se quejó Toffee señalando a Seth  
\- ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¡Ese escudo es impenetrable! - replicó Moon

\- Quizás... - sugirió Eclipsa - Como ha dicho Glossarick antes... si nuestra forma de encarar el problema no funciona... intentémoslo de otro modo. Si lográramos que algo de magia entrase... ¿Alguien sabe un hechizo de telekinesis?  
\- Quieres decir... ¿Como un levitato? - comentó Star  
\- Lo que sea... A fin de cuentas, es el propio libro quien está sirviendo para crear ese escudo, ¿verdad?. Como la última vez. Si pudieramos moverlo a lo mejor el escudo se derrumba.  
\- ¿Alguien ha pedido un levitato? - dijo Ludo acercándose  
\- Estamos intentando aportar ideas para cerrar ese libro... - dijo señalando a Seth a través del translúcido escudo.  
\- ¡Sencillísimo! ¡LEVITATO!

El hechizo de Ludo no hizo efecto.  
\- Ummm... ¡LEVITATOOOOOOO! - dijo mucho más fuerte y enfadado, hasta se vió una mano salir de su varita... pero esta se quedó estampada contra el escudo oscuro.  
\- No pasa nada, Ludo. No es culpa tuya. El escudo lo bloquea. - comentó Star  
\- Ok... ¿Y un hechizo de terremoto? - sugirió Eclipsa  
\- No conozco ninguno, pero dudo de que funcionase. - comentó Moon  
\- ¿Más ideas?

Marco se lanzó a la carrera, y dando la forma más afilada posible, chocó contra el escudo intentando cortarlo. El impacto creó una gran onda de impacto, y deshizo su espada de luz al instante.

\- ¿Pero qué haces, Marco? - preguntó Star extrañada  
\- Maldición. La fuerza bruta no funciona.  
\- Eso era evidente... Si los soldados solarianos no pudieron ¿Alguna otra idea brillante?... ¿Brillante? ¡ESO ES!

\- ¡RAYO LASER DE LUZ INCINERADOR!

De las manos de Star lanzó un enorme rayo de luz, casi comparable a la vez que atacó a Toffee, aunque esta vez era solo luz y no fuego mágico.

Seth se detuvo un momento y se tapó con la capucha.

\- ¡La luz le molesta! ¡Lo sabía! Janna tenía razón sobre los vampiros...

La esfera de oscuridad se volvió totalmente opaca.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Eso no es justo! - protestó Star  
\- ¿Y ahora qué?  
\- ¿Sería posible hacer algún tipo de portal allí dentro? - preguntó Eclipsa  
\- No... El escudo es parecido al que tenemos encima. Incluso más fuerte. Es imposible abrir portales adentro con él.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡No necesitamos abrir un portal allí! ¡YA HAY UN PORTAL ALLÍ! - comentó Star  
\- ¿Te refieres al reino de la magia? - preguntó Moon

Star afirmó

\- Pero tampoco podemos ir allí. Ya lo intentamos, ¿recuerdas? - comentó Toffee  
\- Tenemos la entrada del Britta's. Está atascada, pero si le damos explosivos a Janna estoy segura de que podríamos abrirla del todo. - sugirió Star - A diferencia de antes, no tenemos motivo para ocultarla.  
\- ¡Pero ahora el reino de la magia estará completamente lleno de oscuridad! - expuso Moon con preocupación  
\- En realidad... - interrumpió Glossarick - si no quedara magia de creación vosotras no podríais usar vuestros poderes. Seth tampoco necesita tanta en cualquier caso. Probablemente ya tienen magia oscura más que suficiente.  
\- ¿Suficiente? ¿Para qué? ¿A qué espera? - preguntó Moon  
\- A la convergencia - respondió Toffee adelandándose al genio -. El suceso ligado a la apertura del portal que pretende realizar con este ritual. Si no estamos muertos supongo que es porque ese momento no ha llegado, pero no creo que falte mucho. Le conozco. Sabe medir los tiempos muy bien. No habria iniciado este ataque antes del momento preciso.  
\- Bueno... Pues tenemos un plan. ¡Glossarick! ¡Dame pudding!

El genio suspiró.

\- Entre tú, Solaria, Mina... ¡Vais a acabar con todas mis existencias!  
\- ¡No es momento para discutir sobre pudding!

Glossarick, gimiendo, invocó varios botes de pudding.

\- Yo te acompaño. - dijo Marco  
\- Por mucho que me gustaría...  
\- Star... Mi cara está aquí - comentó Marco, pues Star estaba hablando a sus abdominales  
\- Sí, sí - dijo colorada cambiando su mirada a sus ojos. Tampoco ayudaba demasiado sus facciones masculinas desarrolladas. - Marco... Recuerda que tú sucumbiste a la magia oscura antes.  
\- ¡Pero Star! ¡Es una locura! ¡Tú sola! - replicó su madre  
\- Sólo yo soy inmune a la magia oscura.  
\- Eso no es cierto. - comentó Toffee - Yo también lo soy. Te acompañaré.  
\- ¿Ves, Moon? - comentó Eclipsa - ¡Toffee está dispuesto a ayudar!  
\- ¿Porqué será que eso me inquieta aún más?

Toffee ignoró a Moon y se dirigió a Star.

\- Sé que no somos lo que se dice amigos, pero Seth es un enemigo común. Y también quiero evitar la destrucción del mundo. Puedes confiar en mí.

Star asintió.

\- Pero... ¿Y en qué puedes ayudarla tú? - se quejó Moon  
\- ¿No veías mal que fuera sola? Yo puedo entretener a Seth mientras Star desactiva el libro, si es que la magia es necesaria. Además, puedo desactivar su contaminación en el reino de la magia. ¿O acaso lo que te preocupa es que os deje otra vez sin magia a todos?  
\- No... Eso sería mucho mejor que Seth.

\- Hablando de magia... - dijo Marco - ¿Soy yo o está pasando algo con ella? - dijo al mirar que sus alas se deshacían

\- Yo aún tengo mis poderes... - dijo Star invocando sus puños arcoiris.  
\- Está comenzando a fallar... ¡Puedo sentirlo! - dijo Moon - ¡Es como la última vez, cuando huimos al templo!  
\- Entonces con más razón debemos irnos YA, antes de que las armaduras fallen. - dijo Toffee

Moon los miró con preocupación... pero finalmente asintió.

\- Ok... ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

Star aún estaba en su forma de mariposa, volando casi a ras de suelo. Levantó sus manos gesticulando el cogerlo en brazos.

\- ¿Cómo si fuera una damisela? ¡Ni hablar! - comentó ajustando su corbata con un gesto de cierta soberbia. - Date la vuelta. Me agarraré desde atrás.  
\- ¡Entorpecerás mi vuelo!  
\- Tú hazlo  
\- Tú mismo... Cuando nos estrellemos ya verás... ¡Oh!

Star notó un extraño chapoteo en su espalda.

\- ¿Pero qué?

Para su sorpresa, un engrudo vivo pareció enrollarse por su cuerpo. Aquel engrudo se pegó como una gruesa armadura a su cuerpo. Y de él también creció en su hombro derecho un bulto que luego se convirtió en la cabeza de Toffee

\- ¡UAAAGG! ¡Esto es asqueroso!

\- Esto tampoco es cómodo para mí, créeme. Y estoy respetando todos los orificios de tu cuerpo, así que no te quejes.  
\- ¿De verdad esto es necesario?  
\- Sí... ¿Cómo te crees que voy a entretener a Seth? Es la primera vez que hago esto. Hacerlo con él por primera vez no es la mejor idea. Además, te proporcionaré protección extra contra oscuridad en el reino de la magia.  
\- Esto es... demasiado contacto... - dijo mirando a Marco, quien parecía tener ganas de coger una antorcha y pegar fuego al lagarto... si es que pudiera despegarlo de Star  
\- Si te sirve de algo... esto es igualmente desagradable para mí... pero ya no podemos gastar más tiempo. ¡Vámonos!

Star suspiró.

\- Está bien... Vamos allá.  
\- Ten cuidado, hija. - dijo su madre  
\- Buena suerte a los dos - agregó Eclipsa

Marco símplemente se acercó y besó a Star en los labios... con un pequeño gemido de disgusto por parte de Toffee que giró la cabeza en dirección contraria.

\- Nos vemos en un momento.

Y Star salió volando.

* * *

Las reinas luchaban como podían. De vez en cuando, Moon volvía a la superficie y abandonaba su forma de mariposa para retomar fuerzas ya que la pelea se alargaba.

Los soldados solarianos estaban haciendo la mayor parte del esfuerzo. Moon poco podía hacer más que asegurarse de que nadie abandonara el perímetro. Suficiententes problemas tenían ya como para tener criaturas malignas fuera de control.

\- ¿Y vosotros porqué estais quietos? - reprendío Moon a Rómbulus y Omnitraxus.

\- Aún esperamos sus órdenes.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No es suficiente evidente el problema? - dijo esquivando un escupitajo de oscuridad lanzada por una de las bestias a lo lejos.

\- La naturaleza de estas bestias es desconocida para mí - dijo Omnitraxus solemne rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¡ ¿Y qué más da eso ? ! ¡ Estas sí que son malignas de verdad ! ¡Haced algo, YA!

\- Como desee...

Pero tan pronto Moon se alejó volviendo a su forma de mariposa, Omnitraxus seguía en el sitio.

\- No sé... Si los monstruos se matan entre ellos, a mí me parece que salimos ganando.  
\- ¡Creo que Moon nos está mirando! - dijo Rombulus excitado - Voy a cristalizar algo.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Idiota! ¡Que ahora estamos en el mismo bando! - protestó Meteora al ver que Rombulus comenzaba a congelarla.  
\- ¿Eres de los buenos? ¡Me cuesta demasiado distinguiros!  
\- ¡Los que son totalmente negros, con tentáculos y no hablan! - le gritó Marco desde la distancia - ¿Tan difícil es?  
\- Ok... ok...

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Pero qué está pasando? - dijo Globgor

La armadura del gigante cayó echa pedazos. Y es que estaba retornando a su tamaño original. A Meteora le sucedió lo mismo.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa? - dijo intentando volver a su forma, apenas vibrando en tamaño para volver a ser normal.

\- No es tu culpa, cariño. - comentó Eclipsa - La magia está fallando.

Las criaturas de oscuridad parecían crecer por momentos... Los solarianos, al contrario, parecían perder fuerza y que pronto sus armaduras caerían en cachos.

\- ¡No! ¡Es demasiado pronto!

Algunas armaduras se retiraba con los brazos destrozados. Otras había perdido los cascos, y habían sido abandonadas por los soldados que las pilotaban. Los soldados que quedaban se rotaban para dejar atrás a los dañados para que pudieran reemplazar piezas con otras armaduras caídas, pero cada vez había menos armaduras en pié, y los monstruos del vacío ganaban terreno.  
Sólo gracias a qracias al hechizo de Eclipsa que neutralizó las lenguas de la mayoría de ellos, los daños habían sido mucho menores, convirtiéndose en un pulso de titanes usando puños y agarres.

Pero lo peor era aquella sabia oscura que podían lanzar por sus bocas, aún con los tentáculos retorcidos por el hechizo. Los soldados que, desposeídos de armadura, habían sido tocado por él, habían caído, o aún peor... otros habían sufrido una transformación similar a los septarianos de a pie, transformados en otros de los monstruos de pequeño tamaño.

Por suerte estos eran mucho menos poderosos, y Ludo, Moon y Marco los mantenían a raya, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no ser salpicados por aquella sustancia que podía poseerlos.

Pero la balanza estaba cada vez más en manos del enemigo.

\- TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT.

Un cuerno sonó.

Desde la arboleda del bosque, reaparecieron los SpiderBite. Pero esta vez con unas arañas casi tan grandes como los soldados o aquellas extrañas bestias.

\- ¡Jamás había visto arañas así! - dijo Moon sorprendida.

Desde la altura, no tardó a ver a Penélope, quien usando la varita, apuntando a las propias arañas, las hacía crecer hasta alcanzar aquel tamaño descomunal.

\- ¡Espléndido!

Las arañas atacaron. Las criaturas respondieron con grandes chorros de savia oscura. Las arañas parecían enfadarse pero no resultaban poseidas.

\- Parece que la magia les protege. - comentó Eclipsa  
\- No. - explicó Glossarick - Las arañas son criaturas sorprendentes que tienen afinidad por la oscuridad, pero también son inmunes a su posesión. La naturaleza crea cosas maravillosas, ¿no crees?. De todas formas, sí que han usado magia para equilibrar la balanza. - dijo señalando a la princesa Penélope que empuñando la varita que antes le dio Star, iba agrandando a arañas mucho más pequeñas.  
\- Parece que la princesa Spiderbite tiene dotes para la magia también. - comentó Moon  
\- ¡En cualquier caso no podrían ser más oportunas! ¡Moon! ¡Hay que reconstruir más armaduras!

Moon iba a negarse por la falta de magia, pero comenzó a notar que algo cambiaba

\- Umm... Parece como si la magia estuviera regresando.

* * *

Star llegó al Britta's rápidamente. Bajó y examinó el lugar.

\- No me puedo creer que un tema del inframundo pudiera ser tan aburrido.  
\- ¡Fuiste tú la que insistió en preguntarme, Janna!

Tom y Janna seguían ahí, como si nada.  
\- ¡Tom! ¡Janna!  
\- EEeeeeeeh... Toffee... te estoy viendo. - dijo Janna -. Para ser una posesión es muy descarada, ¿no crees? - comentó la morena  
\- Esto no es una posesión.  
\- No... Esto es un... arreglo temporal...Queremos entrar en el reino de la magia. Sigue bloqueado, ¿verdad?  
\- Supongo.  
\- Te he traido esto. - dijo Star entregándole una bolsa de explosivos que había recogido por el camino de uno de las tanquetas abandonadas por el ejército terrestre antes.  
\- Espera... ¿Qué vais a hacer con eso? - preguntó Tom  
\- Necesitamos abrir un boquete ahí... - dijo Star señalando a la entrada de la cueva  
\- ¿Un agujero en el suelo? ¿Y porqué no me lo habeis pedido? ¡Es mi especialidad! - dijo gesticulando sus poderes  
\- Eeeehhh... Pues no se me había ocurrido - comentó Star  
\- ¡Hey! ¡No me chafes la diversión! - protestó Janna  
\- No, Janna. Casi es mejor Tom. Será más controlado. Pero tienes un montón de enemigos allí - dijo Star señalando fuera - Te estás perdiendo toda la diversión.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me habéis llamado antes? ¡Sabes que me encanta la destrucción!

Tom no esperó. Pronunciando con su voz demoniaca, el Britta's tembló y el nivel del charco de oscuridad subió.

\- Creo que ya está.  
\- ¡Muchas gracias!  
\- Espera... ¿No estarás pensando en entrar simplemente...?

Star no esperó al comentario de Tom. Como si se estuviera tirando de cabeza a una piscina... se sumergió

\- SSssssss... - aspiró el demonio - Esto no es bueno.  
\- Sabe cuidarse sola... Ahora... demonio volador... ¿por qué no me llevas de paseo a tener unas buenas vistas de la batalla?  
\- ¡No soy tu chófer personal!  
\- Pero podrías serlo... - le susurró sugerentemente al oído

* * *

Toffee tenía razón. Estaba resultado una protección muy eficaz para Star.

Adoptando una nueva forma, como un escudo delante de ella, Toffee desviaba el afluente negro desviándolo de su cuerpo mientras se movían hacia abajo a toda velocidad por aquel flujo de magia destructiva.

Un minuto después, estaban dentro del reino de la magia, y por fín pudo volar a gran altura por la extraña dimensión.

El escenario era mucho peor de lo que recordaba.

En la lejanía, se observaban parches de magia desactivada, incluyendo el cielo tormentoso que había cuando Marco y ella se separaron.  
En otras, pequeñas lagunas de magia dorada, donde algunos unicornios, arrinconados, veían temerosos el avance de las corrientes negras. Pero el resto, era una versión negra de lo que fue antaño la magia. La magia destructiva fluía también como la de creación, pero generaba remolinos gigantes, tornados, rayos incluso más atronadores que en los de la magia desactivada...  
En los límites, unicornios oscuros como los que había visto antes. Pero en las zonas más profundas habían criaturas gigantescas, extrañas y repugnantes, más extrañas si cabe que las que había visto antes junto a Seth.

\- ¡Oh, por Mewni! ¡Es horrible!  
\- En efecto - comentó Toffee, aunque viéndolo desde una óptica muy diferente - La situación es peor de lo que me imaginaba. No puedo anular esto a tiempo. Haga lo que haga, Seth tendrá magia de destrucción más que suficiente.  
\- Entonces tenemos que ir a por él.  
\- Sí... pero si lo hacemos bien, sí que podríamos convertir suficiente magia para entorpecerlo y plantar batalla. Vuela a ras.  
\- ¿Por?  
\- Ahora verás.

Star voló tan raso como pudo. Del recubrimiento de Toffee alrededor de su cuerpo apareció un brazo, y alargándolo tocó la superficie creando un reguero de magia desactivada.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! - dijo Star

Star, haciendo un Deep Down, hizo que toda esa magia comenzara a encenderse como una colilla tirada en un río de gasolina. La magia de creación estalló, creciendo y abriendo un inmenso camino alrededor de la magia negra que lo rodeaba.

\- ¿Crees que podríamos contra uno de esos? - dijo señalando a uno de los monstruos titanes del vacío.  
\- Supongo... Siguen estando hechos de magia oscura después de todo.

Volando ágil, Star se lanzó de forma kamikaze contra la criatura, esquivando sus gigantescas extremidades y acercándose lo suficiente para que Toffee rozara su cuerpo como hizo antes con la superficie mágica. Luego Star tocó aquella magia verde y la criatura estalló desde dentro desbordado por la magia dorada que estalló en su interior.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Deberíamos haberlo hecho en la superficie antes!

\- Hay cosas más urgentes... Al menos vamos en la dirección correcta. Mira... creo que es ese afluente...  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
\- Tomé mi nueva forma aquí, ¿recuerdas? No sabía la salida al otro lado, pero este lugar... prácticamente formo parte de él. Sé que es ese...

Star se fijó. Al acercarse, observó que la corriente de ese canal concreto era mucho más rápido y gueso. Sí. Tenía que ser ese y Seth lo estaba invocando para usar todo su poder.

\- Vamos a darle una sorpresa... Haz una espiral alrededor de él.

Igual que antes, el negro de la magia de destrucción dio paso al verdor de la magia primordial. A medida que avanzaba en espiral hacia el afluente, las corrientes se extendían y juntaban creando un gran área de magia desactivada.

Star iba a tocarla, cuando Toffee la retuvo.

\- Aún no. Crece.. ¿recuerdas? Espera al último segundo, cuando crucemos el portal. Vamos a hacer que Seth se de un buen susto.

Ambas cabezas se miraron de reojo y asintieron sonriendo.

\- Es el momento.

Star subió en espiral ascendente, con Toffee tocando el torrente, convirtiéndolo todo en verde mientras subían más y más rápido, hasta que Star se metió dentro del mismo dando vueltas como una danzarina experta.

Y cruzándolo a velocidad impresionante, atravesó las dimensiones hacia Earthni.

* * *

\- Me siento un poco raro llevándote. - dijo Tom

Y es que Tom llevaba a Janna en brazos, volando con su fuego demoníaco a cierta distancia alrededor del perímetro de la gran pelea.

\- Deja de quejarte y admira esas vistas. ¡Esto sí que es una batalla!  
\- Es que esto no lo hice ni con Star cuando éramos novios.  
\- ¿Estás llevando a otra chica en brazos y mencionas a tu ex? ¡Mal! ¡Muy mal!  
\- Como si te importase.  
\- Ya, bueno... Primero... conozco a Star y sé que te llevaría antes ella en brazos a tí que al revés. Y segundo, no te lo tengo en cuenta porque se que eres un tipo raro. - dijo mientras le acarició un cuerno  
\- ¿Yo, raro?  
\- ¿Te has mirado al espejo?  
\- ¡Ok! Vale... Lo admito. Soy raro de aspecto si lo vemos desde una perspectiva humana. ¡Pero tú eres rara comportándote!  
\- Por eso hacemos buena pareja.  
\- ¡Uououououo! ¿De qué hablas? ¿Eso cuando ha pasado? ¡Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita juntos!  
\- Me estás llevando en brazos - dijo Janna con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Me estás tomando el pelo... ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Aún lo estás pillando?... Jajajaja...  
\- Sólo tú podrías bromear con tener una cita en medio de un apocalipsis.  
\- ¡Qué dices! Es muy común. En las películas de apocalipsis es normal que se empareje la gente cuando está a punto de morir.  
\- Ya... No me extraña. - dijo el mediodemonio mirando preocupadamente el terreno - ¿Qué serán esas cosas?  
\- Ni idea... Y cada vez se ve peor, entre tanta oscuridad... de no ser por las explosiones...

Y es que los terrestres seguían bombardeando el escudo superior, sin éxito, pero iluminando a cada intento el lugar.

Por un momento Janna recordó que probablemente serían los hombres de negro quienes intentaban entrar... ¡Qué útiles serían ahora!

Entonces recordó que, en cierta forma, era uno de ellos. Y tenía unas magníficas gafas que quizás podría darle alguna pista sobre las criaturas.

\- Por intentarlo... - masculló buscando sus gafas oscuras  
\- ¿Eh? - dijo confuso Tom  
\- Nada, nada... cosas mías.  
\- ¿Para qué te pones ahora unas gafas de sol? ¡No vas a ver un pimiento!

En contra de lo que creía Tom, las gafas agudizaban el lugar como si se tratara de unas gafas de visión nocturna. Además, varias capas de realidad virtual indicaban un montón de datos, pero nada que fuera realmente útil o Janna entendiera.

\- Llamada entrante... - dijo una voz de realidad virtual.

En las gafas, apareció una pantalla flotante en un extremo discreto y en aquella pantalla, se apareció la imagen del jefe de los hombres de negro.

\- ¡665! ¡Ya era hora! ¿Para qué te he dado unas gafas si no las usas? - dijo Uno a través de ellas  
\- ¿Uno?  
\- ¿De qué hablas, Janna? - dijo un Tom totalmente confundido  
\- Escúchame, novata. Con el regreso de la magia el Ministerio ha asumido el control de la operación. Estamos bombardeando por orden suya.  
\- Eso ya lo veo.  
\- ¡Janna! - seguía protestando Tom  
\- Aterriza ahí - le respondió por fin.  
\- ¡Es obvio que es inútil, pero esos cabezas de purpurina insisten en seguir intentándolo!

Tom aterrizó, y dejó a Janna en el suelo que se alejó un poco, como en una llamada telefónica... ¡pero no llevaba ningún teléfono!

\- Se ha vuelto totalmente loca... - comentó en voz baja.

\- Ok... ¿Y? - respondió Janna a Uno  
\- Eres nuestro único activo allí dentro en este momento. Desde ahora, te voy a dar acceso al "Arquímedes".  
\- ¿Y eso que es?  
\- Tenemos un gigantesco reflector, láser solar en órbita. Es un vampiro, ¿recuerdas? Si algo puede matarlo es la luz del sol, y ese cacharro concentra tanta energía que puede tostar cualquier cosa. Podemos lanzar un rayo letal de energía a la posición que queramos. Podrás usar tu neuralizador como posicionador del arma, pero ten en cuenta que será un sólo disparo, porque el rayo destruirá el neuralizador y no podrás volver a fijar la posición.  
\- ¡Un superarma! ¡Genial!  
\- ¡Un solo disparo! ¡Recuérdalo bien!  
\- ¿Y atravesará el escudo?  
\- Es luz, y el escudo es translúcido. Créeme. Pasará suficiente para tostar a cualquier bicho.  
\- Pero Seth no es un tipo cualquiera.  
\- Lo sé... Sólo esperemos que no tenga suficiente magia para protegerse. Buena suerte, 665.  
\- Gracias. Nos vemos tras la crisis.

El jefe de los hombres de negro sonrió ante la confianza de la chica. Asintió y cortó la comunicación.

Entonces Janna se volvió hacia Tom que la miraba preocupadamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Tenía una llamada! - se excusó la chica  
\- No estabas usando el móvil.  
\- Existen los manos libres, ¿sabes?  
\- Tampoco llevas auriculares.  
\- ¡Son las gafas!  
\- Ya... Gafas, manos libres...

Janna sacó el neuralizador y flasheó a Tom quien quedó totalmente atontado.

\- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? - preguntó confuso  
\- Me habías pedido una cita.  
\- ¡Oh! ¿Sí?... Jejejeje... yo... supongo que es el apocalipsis...  
\- Está bien. Si sobrevivimos, me invitas en el Britta's, ¿ok?  
\- Claro... - dijo el demonio rojo como un tomate.

* * *

\- ¿Pero qué?

Como una fuente estallando, la corriente generada por Star se levantó como un enorme géiser sobre el pozo dentro de la semicúpula donde Seth estaba.  
Justo en ese momento, cuando todo estaba lleno de pequeñas gotas de magia desactivada, Star profundizó, haciendo que todo se llenara de luz dorada y brillante de la magia de creación, salpicándolo todo y cegando por un momento al lagarto.

Aún con todos sus poderes, oscuridad, fuerza y velocidad, Seth no esperaba esto. Lo pilló tan desprevenido que su shock fue un segundo precioso para que Star y Toffee actuaran.

Toffee se despegó del cuerpo de Star y como una ardilla planeadora se deslizó cayendo sobre Seth para enrollarse luego sobre su antiguo mentor.

Sin visión por un par de segundos por la inmensa cantidad de luz mágica Seth no comprendía demasiado bien que estaba pasando.

\- Hola, Seth. - dijo una cabeza que apareció sobre su hombro derecho  
\- ¡TOFFEE! ¡Tú otra vez!  
\- Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver. Y ya sabes que me gusta cumplir mis promesas.  
\- YAAAAARG.

Seth aplastó la cabeza con su mano izquierda con tanta fuerza que en sus manos sólo quedó líquido. Pero ese líquido regresaba a todo lo que le rodeaba en su pecho y una nueva cara se formaba en su espalda.

\- Eso ha sido rudo. - dijo Toffee provocándolo  
\- ¿Donde diablos estás?  
\- Aquí - sonó a su espalda  
\- No te escondas, cobarde. - dijo Seth mientras se puso a dar vueltas a toda velocidad como un perro persiguiendo su propia cola.  
\- Oh, vamos... ¿No se te ha ocurrido que si la voz siempre sale de tu espalda es porque estoy en ella?  
\- ¡Malnacido! - bramó mientras intentó alcanzar su propia espalda con sus brazos. Por supuesto no funcionó.

Seth comenzó a rodar por el suelo como lo haría un hombre en llamas intentado apagarlas. Nada de eso sirvió.

Mientras Toffee estaba distrayendo a Seth, Star intentaba sin éxito coger el libro. La energía que despedía enviando aquel rayo hacia arriba, generando tanto la primera cúpula como la segunda que cubría todo Echo Creek, también cubría el libro. Y por más que lo intentaba resultaba impenetrable.

\- ¡Mierda! - masculló en frustración

Star aumentó su esfuerzo. Pudo notar como su cuerpo de mariposa se transformaba a una forma más poderosa. Fue inútil para penetrar la protección del libro, pero todo a su alrededor pareció adquirir nuevos colores.

Recordó por un segundo que había leído algo de eso en el libro de hechizos. En la forma última de mariposa, sus ojos cambiaban y se adquiría visión multidimensional. Algo así le debía estar pasando a ella, porque ahora era como si todo tuviera un color diferente.

Y entre esas diferencias, pudo ver estructuras de energía... Entre otras, como el escudo se curvaba sobre unos pilares donde la energía parecía cerrar el circuito con el libro.

Star lanzó varios hechizos a los pilares. ¡Y por fin el primer escudo desapareció!

Seth quedó al descubierto. El escenario de antes, con todos los monstruos y soldados luchando, se hizo visible.

\- ¡Star lo ha conseguido! - gritó Eclipsa

Aprovechando que Seth estaba entretenido, Eclipsa voló con el paraguas hasta donde estaba Star.

\- ¿Cómo desactivamos el libro?  
\- No creo que podamos. - dijo Star con una extraña voz con múltiples entonaciones simultáneas.  
\- ¡Oh! - reaccionó Eclipsa  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Suenas... muy... Estás a tope ahora ¿verdad?

Los cuernos de Star menguaron de nuevo mientras sus ojos retornaban a la normalidad

\- ¿Eh? - dijo con su entonación normal  
\- Nada...

\- Tenemos que derrotar a Seth. Es la única manera.  
\- Ok entonces. Estamos todas las reinas juntas. Si nosotras no podemos derrotarlo, me temo que nadie pueda.

Y apuntando a Seth, lanzó un hechizo.

\- ¡Ouroboros!

Seth, que estaba intentando agarrar a Toffee a su espalda, se encontró de repente con sus manos unidas en una posición propia de una camisa de fuerza.

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- ¡AHORA!

Star lanzó un rayo de energía muy parecido a cuando luchó contra la antigua Meteora adulta. Moon, al ver la situación, se unió a su hija. Eclipsa intentó usar su hechizo para adormecer.

Seth parecía ceder. Cayó arrodillado.

\- ¿De verdad aún creéis que podéis detenerme? - dijo con enfado.

Con su enorme fuerza, tiró de sus brazos hasta romper el hechizo. Tanto la energía de Star como de Moon salió rebotada en una onda expansiva derrumbando a todas las reinas con fuerza.

\- ¡Eclipsa! - gritó Globgor al ver a su esposa inconsciente del impacto.

Con rabia, salió corriendo hacia Seth, quien ni siquiera se molestó en moverse.

Globgor golpeó el suelo con gran estruendo.

\- ¡OOUUUCH! - gritó el monstruo gigante lastimado - ¡Es como golpear un clavo! - se quejó

\- ¡Hey, tú! - dijo uno de los guerreros solarianos. Sacando una maza gigante, una de las pocas armas que habían podido preparar con Mina, se la lanzó a Globgor.

Este la agarró y repitió el golpe.

Seth, una vez más, esperó en su sitio.

El estruendo fue tremendo, así como la polvareda que levantó.

Pero al observar, la maza no había llegado al suelo. En su lugar, Seth la había sujetado justo en el momento del impacto. Fueron los pies del lagarto immortal los que proyectaron la enorme fuerza al entorno.

\- ¡MI TURNO!

Seth saltó con fuerza sobrehumana, empujando la maza hacia la propia cara de Globgor, golpeándolo y derribándolo.

\- ¡PAPÁ!

Meteora, en su forma monstruosa, repitió los movimientos de su padre. Sólo que esta vez, del cuerpo de Meteora parecía emanar magia. Y Seth no se mantuvo quieto. El puño gigante de meteora y el puño de Seth se encontraron. Meteora salió despedida hacia atrás, retorciendo su brazo en dolor.

Luego, Seth, miró a Star y a su velocidad vampírica, se lanzó contra ella.

Pero tropezó poco antes de llegar a su objetivo.

\- ¡AGGGGGHHHH! - gritó de rabia. Y es que una de sus piernas era como si hubiera echado raices en el suelo. En medio de aquella sustancia, la cara de Toffee, con su sonrisa irónica.

\- ¡AHORA VERÁS!

Seth frotó sus manos de la misma forma que una persona normal haría para entrar en calor en un día helado. Pero él lo hacía a tal velocidad que para un ojo normal, estas serían sólo un borrón.

Y de esas manos, apareció fuego.

\- ¿Qué haces, insensato? - gritó Toffee - ¡Te quemarás tú también!

Instintívamente, Toffee se despegó de Seth y saltó hacia el suelo. Seth vibró y su cuerpo se apagó. Luego sopló a Toffee quien estalló en llamas.

\- ¡Toffee!

Toffee intentó adquirir una forma con volumen, para poder rodar y bloquear el fuego. Pero Seth lo pisó haciendo crujir los huesos que ahora aparecían. Apenas una cabeza descompuesta, con la mirada aún viva de Toffee permanecía en el charco.

\- Ahora, Butterfly... - dijo Seth a Star - tú y yo ajustaremos cuentas.

Seth se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Star. Y a apenas dos metros, volvió a tropezar.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

Su pie derecho tenía ahora una enorme cadena atada que a cierta distancia acababa en una bola gigante, de las que usan para encadenar a dragones.

\- ¿Cómo demonios...?

Como si fuera a cámara lenta, Seth pudo observar que su mano izquierda también tenía otra argolla. Notó como en su pie izquierdo se estaba cerrando otra. Giró y vio como a su espalda, una extraña niña con cuernos y traje de botones le estaba poniendo en su último pié la argolla faltante.

Mientras en su mundo de velocidad extrema el resto parecía detenido, Seth miró con ira como la chica finalizaba el cierre y miraba aterrada como la había descubierto.

La chica se dio la vuelta. Esta, asustada, igualmente tomó el sentido opuesto y comenzó a huir.

La corredora era rapidísima. Tanto como el lagarto vampiro. Corrió intentando atraparla. Durante cientos de metros la chica mantuvo la diferencia, pero su agotamiento tras cientos de metros era evidente. En las últimas zancadas su energía parecía desaparecer y regresar a una velocidad normal.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, las cadenas se tensaron y Seth se quedó a pocos centímetros, con los brazos hacia atrás, de alcanzar su presa.

\- GRRRRRRR... - gruñó como si fuera una fiera , con su cara a unos pocos centímetros de la suya haciendo gritar a la chica.

Luego miró hacia atrás. Al otro lado de la cadena, agarrando con todas sus fuerzas, Meteora quería un segundo intento.

Seth se dio media vuelta y se lanzó contra la monstruo.

Meteora giró hábil y sujetando la bola de acero reforzada mágicamente, la puso entre su mano y el lagarto.

Un nuevo choque. Esta vez Seth salió repelido, aunque en un par de segundos pareció recuperar la compostura. Meteora también salió dañada, tanto como en el peor momento de su lucha con Star, y recuperó su tamaño normal. Por suerte, varios soldados estaban sujetando las respectivas cadenas de las cuatro extremidades de Seth, comenzando a tensarlas

Star aprovechó para acercarse volando y lanzarle hechizos.

\- ¿Y ahora creéis que podéis sujetarme? ¡Ilusos!

Con toda su enorme fuerza, tiró de su mano derecha con tanta fuerza que los guerreros se deslizaron levantando un surco a su paso. Y con esa mano alcanzó su izquierda, usando ambas para dar un tirón a la cadena de su mano izquierda.  
El tirón fue tan brusco que los soldados perdieron la bola.

\- ¡No me habéis encadenado! ¡Me habéis dado un arma!

Con la bola suelta, sin nadie que la sujetara, Seth comenzó a tirar de la gigantesca cadena y comenzó a girarla como si fuera una gigantesca honda.

Y con ella, comenzó a golpear a todos los demás que lo sujetaban.

La bola golpeaba a toda velocidad por todos sitios. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los soldados y Moon que volaba demasiado cerca, resultaron golpeados por una de las bolas.

\- ¡Mamá!

Star voló a sprint hacia su madre en un intento de agarrarla para evitar un segundo duro choque contra el suelo tras su primer golpe contra la bola en el aire.

Pero en su lugar, sólo encontró otro choque contra otra bola, igual que su madre.

\- ¡Star! - gritaron varios de sus amigos y familia.

\- Princesa... Tenía la intención de sólo romperte los huesos y dejarte viva hasta el final, para que pudieras observar mi gran triunfo. Pero te has vuelto una molestia demasiado grande.

Seth lanzó una de las bolas contra ella. Star generó un escudo de luz protector y la bola rebotó.

El lagarto gruñó... y comenzó a lanzarle las bolas a toda velocidad. Y no sólo a ella. Aún sin mirarlos, las movía tan rápido que todo aquel que intentaba acercarse salía despedido.

Tras varios choques, el escudo de Star se rompió en pedazos, estallando y generando una onda expansiva que detuvo a Seth un segundo. Pero Star ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para retomarlo.

\- Bien... Sólo un golpe... Si hay suerte, sobrevivirás impedida, tal y como era mi plan.

Y con fuerza, lanzó un solo ataque, el más fuerte, contra la exprincesa.

\- ¡LEVITATO!

La demoledora bola se detuvo apenas a un par de centímetros de Star.

\- Je... jejejeje... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Tú! ¡De todas las patéticas criaturas de este lugar! ¡TE ATREVES A PONERTE EN MEDIO!

\- ¡Destruí a Toffee y también puedo hacerlo contigo! - respondió el pequeño Kappa

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA

Seth comenzó a lanzar las bolas contra Ludo como antes había hecho contra Star.

Y sorprendentemente, los ojos de Ludo se pusieron totalmente verdes, y las bolas se movían sin alcanzarlo. En lugar de bloquearlos como Star, los desviaba.

Tras varios intentos, Seth se detuvo.

\- ¡Qué! Ya no te ríes tanto, ¿verdad? - dijo Ludo

* * *

Mientras tanto, Marco había cargado con Star fuera de esta batalla, y Star recuperaba su consciencia poco a poco.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó extrañada al ver como su musculoso novio la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Estoy... ¿intentando curarte? ¿traspasarte mi magia?

\- Marco... ¡Vuelves a ser normal!

Era cierto. En esos segundos, Marco había abandonado su forma musculosa y regresado a su forma adolescente.

\- Creo que ha funcionado. Lo importante es que tú estés bien. ¿Qué tal te sientes?

Star le dio un profundo beso.

\- Mucho mejor, gracias... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Los chicos observaron el extraño grupo de Kappas luchando con éxito contra el vampiro.

\- No lo está haciendo mal, ¿eh? ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Parece que Ludo sí tiene algo que ofrecer despues de todo. - dijo una voz ronca a su lado.  
\- ¡Toffee!

La cabeza de Toffee, desmembrada y parcialmente licuada, como cuando Ludo le dió el golpe de gracia la última vez, estaba apenas a un par de metros.

\- Te agradecería si me pudieras llevar al pozo de magia.

Star cogió la cabeza, se fue corriendo y soltó la cabeza en el pozo, cuando una explosión la aturdió.

* * *

Mientras Star era protegida y rescatada por Marco, Ludo seguía entreteniendo a Seth con éxito... hasta ahora.

Seth lo miró con ira por unos segundos. Luego cambió y puso una sonrisa maquiavélica.  
En un parpadeo, Seth apareció a su lado, con una mano sujetando la cabeza de la varita de Ludo.

Apretó, generando una pequeña explosión de energía que se escurrió entre los dedos del lagarto inmortal.

\- Oooohhh... Eeeehhh... - masculló Ludo confuso mientras observaba a Seth enfrente suyo, sujetando aún una varita inservible.

Seth puso sus manos en el pecho del Kappa, y casi como si fuera una caricia, apretó haciendo crujir sus costillas. Luego sus brazos.

\- AAAAAAAAAHHH...

El sonido dejaba claro que estaba rompiendo sus huesos.

Pero una nueva magia lo rechazó.

\- NO... TOQUES... A... MI... HERMAAAAANOOOOO...

Dennis había volado para ponerse entre los dos. Copiando a Ludo, con la otra varita que Star le había dado antes, generaba un escudo verde no tan diferente al de Star, separando a su hermano del lagarto maldito.

\- ¿Otro? ¿Cómo osáis creer que estáis a mi nivel?

La garra derecha de Seth comenzaba a rasgar el escudo de energía del Kappa que se esforzaba para mantenerlo.

Detrás de Dennis, comenzando a aparecer el resto de los hermanos y hermanas de Ludo.

\- ¡Nadie se mete con nuestro hermano!  
\- ¡Si atacas a uno, atacas a todos!  
\- ¡Por Ludo!

Los Avarius acudieron raudios a sus hermanos en apuros. Los que no tenían espacio para sujetar la varita, símplemente se situaron detrás, empujando el grupo, y por unos segundos, pudieron contener al inmortal.

\- ¡Malditos! - se quejó el lagarto que cuanto más penetraba en el escudo, más grueso se hacía.

\- ¡Ludo! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Dennis  
Un Ludo magullado y con los brazos totalmente torcidos, cogió como pudo el frasco en el cinturón de su hermano. Sin pensárselo un segundo, se lo tomó de un trago.

\- ¿Eso es el resucitaKappas? - preguntó una de sus hermanas - ¿No es... mucho?  
\- ¡Hermano! ¡Eso es demasiado! - le advirtió Dennis  
\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!

Prácticamente saliendo fuego por su boca, se sumó a sus hermanos agarrando el extremo de la varita, por delante de Dennis, y volcó todo su dolor interior en ella.

Sus ojos se tornaron totalmente verdes, al igual que sus hermanos.

\- Un "Deep Down" en familia... Esto no se ve muchas veces. - comentó tranquílamente Glossarick que levitaba cerca de Eclipsa, que miraba asombrada la fuerza de la familia Avarius.

La varita generó una enorme onda de energía, que hizo salir despedido al lagarto inmortal a cierta distancia aturtiéndolo seriamente por primera vez.

\- No nos queda varita. - avisó Dennis al observar que ese ataque la había agotado por completo. - Tenemos que retirarnos.

\- ¡Os haré pagar por esto! - dijo Seth levantándose una vez más.

Pero los demás ya habían tomado posiciones. Los soldados volvían a agarrar las bolas de acero gigantes y tiraron de ellas con más fuerza que la última vez. Seth se elevó levantado por las cuatro cadenas, dos a cada lado.

Star se había levantado tras la explosión de los Kappas y había regresado a su forma de mariposa. Comenzó a lanzarle hechizos aprovechando que estaba inmovilizado.

\- ¡Meteora! ¡Moon! ¡Tenemos que atacarlo todas juntas! - dijo Eclipsa inspirada por el anterior éxito de los Kappas y recordando que fueron ellas cuatro las que destruyeron la magia la primera vez.

Meteora decidió adoptar esta vez la forma de mariposa. Solo Eclipsa, volando con el paraguas, mantuvo su forma normal. Y las cuatro, a noventa grados cada una, atacaron al lagarto.

Seth gruñó de dolor. Parecía que realmente, por primera vez en esta batalla, estaba comenzando a acumular daño real.

\- ¡Lo tenemos! - gritó triunfal Eclispa - ¡TODAS JUNTAS!

* * *

\- ¡Tenemos que ayudarlas! - dijo Tom que seguía a cierta distancia con Janna  
\- ¡Tranquilo! La gente como yo debe saber buscar la oportunidad... A fin de cuentas, es posible que sólo tenga una.  
\- OK. Pues quédate aquí si quieres, pero yo voy a ...

Janna dió un beso por sorpresa a Tom

\- Pero, ¿qué?

Janna tenía la cara como un tomate.

\- Ok... Esto es lo que hay. Te necesito y no quiero que te vayas.  
\- ¡Pero las vidas de nuestros amigos podrían depender de que yo intervenga!  
\- Y lo harás... Conmigo. Necesito a alguien que me lleve allí en el momento correcto...  
\- Pero...  
\- ¡También son mis amigos! ¿Crees que quiero que mueran? ¡Créeme! Salvaremos a todos... juntos.  
\- Janna... Yo...

Janna volvió a besarlo.

\- Habrá más de esto si confías en mí.  
\- Ok. - contestó el demonio con la mirada perdida  
* Qué fácil es convencer a los hombres * - pensó Janna mientras se alejaba un poco.  
Aunque le costara reconocerlo, estaba un poco avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

Pero las gafas de Janna se encendieron sacándola de sus pensamientos

\- ¡665! ¡Reporta! - dijo el hombre de negro a través de ellas.  
\- Tenemos una batalla fuerte aquí, pero es posible que venzamos.  
\- ¡Ok!, escucha... Los magos han cambiado de estrategia... Por eso ya no bombardeamos. De hecho... están reforzando el escudo..  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque detectan que la magia que hay allí dentro está llegando a niveles críticos. Es posible que ocurra algún tipo de catástrofe, y si eso ocurre, quieren que se mantenga contenido en la zona. _Estáis_ en cuarentena.  
\- Entonces estamos definitivamente solos.  
\- Sí... Y aún peor. Sus datos indican que esa energía crece exponencialmente. Si el curso de los acontecimientos no cambia, algo terrible va a pasar. Más vale que actúes ¡YA!.  
\- Ok... ok... ¿Aún tengo disponible el arma?  
\- Sí... Más vale que te pongas en marcha o será demasiado tarde.  
\- Entendido. Gracias por el aviso.

* * *

\- ¡ESTE JUEGO HA LLEGADO DEMASIADO LEJOS! - gritó Seth cuyo cuerpo ya daba señales de daño, con evidentes heridas sangrantes supurando la magia oscura.

Seth se puso en tensión, tirando de sus cadenas como un forzudo. El aire comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de su cuerpo y incluso parecía levitar.

Como si se tratara de un gigantesco imán, la magia oscura desperdigada por el suelo, comenzaba a ser atraída como un meteoro por un planeta.

La magia del pozo oscuro al reino de la magia también fue atraída, pero Toffee, que se estaba regerando allí, al observarlo, decidió extender su cuerpo por todo el pozo y taparlo como una enorme membrana elástica.

Seth lo observó y gruñó. Si ese era su recurso de emergencia, Toffee acababa de frustrárselo.

\- NO. - gritó Seth

Y con más fuerza, comenzó a atraer toda la energía oscura disponible. Primero los charcos del suelo. Ya no sólo los cercanos, sino los de toda la zona.

Pero luego las propias criaturas oscuras. Primero las pequeñas, luego las armaduras oscuras, liberando a sus anfitriones que caían desmayados después de la terrible experiencia.

Toda esa magia parecía convertirse en un humo negro y opaco que volaba hacia Seth.

Al ir acumulándola, el cuerpo de Seth iba cambiando. Se hacía más grande, musculoso, oscuro y deforme. Sus garras crecieron. Le aparecieron huesos punzantes desde dentro rompiendo su propia piel. E igual que antes, cuando eso ocurría, la sangre que brotaba no era normal, sino la misma oscuridad que lo transformaba.

La fuerza de Seth crecía, pero también los soldados solarianos disponibles para poder sujetarlo, que se unieron para tirar de las cadenas.

El nuevo Seth transformado con un aspecto ya bastante diferente al que había tenido, comenzó a lanzar escupitajos casi tan grandes como su cabeza.

Tras varios intentos, alcanzó a cada una de las reinas.

Los escupitajos eran como brea pegajosa. Cada impacto derribaba eficientemente al impedirlas volar de nuevo e incluso atando sus poderes, abandonando sus formas de mariposa.

\- ¡No! Nonononono... - dijo Moon aterrorizada al ver como esa oscuridad se introducía en su cuerpo al intentar usar la magia de forma muy parecida a cuando había usado el hechizo innombrable, quemando su piel.

Eclipsa y Meteora estaban igual, salvo Star. Para Star, aquello era solo un repugnante engrudo. Vió como las demás estaban luchando ferozmente contra él, intentando limpiarse, mientras Seth crecía y los soldados cada vez tenían que hacer más fuerza para contenerlo.

Vió como Toffee contenía a duras penas la magia del pozo que Seth reclamaba como suya mientras él la sostenía dilatándose, tomando la forma de una burbuja a punto de estallar.

Por su cuerpo membrana comenzaban a aparecer grietas por las cuales parte de la magia oscura se filtraba hacia Seth, mientras otra discurría desactivada gracias a Toffee.

La cara de su exenemigo se formó en la membrana, la miró fijamente, y asintió solemne.

Entonces Star entendió lo que tenía que hacer. Era el momento decisivo.

\- ¡Eclipsa! ¡La varita! - le gritó

La reina de la oscuridad le lanzó con esfuerzo la varita, y al cogerla, recuperó la antigua forma que había tenido en las manos de Star.

Star recuperó su forma de mariposa, y concentrándose, su cuerpo se llenó de luz. Aquella luz parecía repeler todo lo que Seth le había lanzado.

Ascendió volando verticalmente hasta ponerse a la altura del lagarto y siguió concentrándose.

Sus ojos se transformaron y adoptaron su forma de estrella. Todo su cuerpo parecía danzar en magia. Su aura dorada se hizo totalmente visible mientras sus cuernos crecían tanto como cuando había lanzado su hechizo contra Toffee.

Y usando cuatro brazos en la varita, lanzó su hechizo de fuego.

Un chorro gigante de magia dorada, como un gigantesco lanzallamas amarillo, se lanzó contra Seth. Era el mismo tipo de ataque que había lanzado contra Toffee. El mismo que le derrotó y le dejó a un simple golpe de la muerte. Y esta vez incluso más fuerte y duradero.

Star mantuvo ese hechizo todo un minuto.

Cuando finalizó, agotada, aminoró su vuelo para descender suavemente hasta tocar suelo y regresó a su forma humana.

Donde antes había estado Seth, había ahora una bola de lava. La lava resbaló y desveló un Seth con su forma de lagarto anterior a la batalla, totalmente cansado, con sus músculos desgarrados, piel levantada, quemada y humeante aparentemente inconsciente.

Pero no lo estaba...

\- Sí... - dijo con voz cansada - En efecto, parece que eras la elegida para derrotar a la oscuridad.  
\- Esto no habría acabado así si no me hubieras obligado. - dijo la exprincesa  
\- ... MMhmhmhmhmhhhahahahahahaha... ¡Tof... tof! - tosió y rió intermitentemente - ¿Eso que es? ¿Algún... tipo de compasión?  
\- Tómalo como quieras. Has sido derrotado.  
\- Admito que has destruido toda la magia oscura que tenía... Ese es tu don, supongo... - dijo con una voz que parecía recuperarse por momentos - pero creo has olvidado una cosa.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Tus poderes podrán anular la magia de destrucción. Pero mi maldición no tiene nada que ver con esos poderes - dijo con convicción

Star miró sorprendida y preocupada como los daños del cuerpo del lagarto desaparecían poco a poco. Su curación era asombrosa y pronto estaría otra vez recuperado.

\- Jejejeje... Podría aguantar mil veces tu hechizo. No me derrotarás con magia. Soy indestructible. - dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente

\- ¿Y qué tal con luz... VAMPIRO? - dijo otra nueva voz a su izquierda  
\- ¿Janna? - dijo Star confundida

Seth también se extrañó, mirando a quien parecía una inofensiva humana.

\- BIPBIPBIPBIPBIP - sonó algo a los pies del lagarto

Algo parecido a un bolígrafo sonaba ahora bajo sus pies. Seth lo miró confundido.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Una enorme columna de luz blanca cegadora apareció desde el cielo, cubriendo algunos metros alrededor del lagarto.

* * *

Seth estaba sorprendido. Tras haber perdido la mayor parte de la oscuridad, ahora estaba siendo dañado por el mejor arma contra su maldición.

La luz de la estrella de esta dimensión, concentrada, aumentada y focalizada contra él, podría convertirlo en polvo en pocos segundos, de no ser porque aún quedaban unas pocas gotas de magia oscura dentro de él.

Pero era insuficiente. Tenía apenas unos segundos para reaccionar.

Hace un momento, se creía indestructible. Su maldición hacía su cuerpo básicamente invulnerable a todo. Una de las pocas excepciones, la luz. La magia oscura podía protegerlo de eso... y de casi todo. La única arma contra su magia oscura era una magia igual de poderosa.

Pero ahora su magia oscura estaba en mínimos y su maldición se enfrentaba a su némesis.

Seth concentró lo que le quedaba de magia oscura sobre su piel, ganando algún segundo más, y comenzó a invocar la magia oscura del pozo, donde había más de la que Star podría desactivar a tiempo.

Era una competición contra el tiempo. La luz estaba desintegrándolo.

Pero la magia oscura comenzaba a fluir... Quizás iba a poder protegerse después de todo.

* * *

\- ¡Ahora Star! ¡Lánzale todo lo que te quede! - le gritó Janna por puro instinto sin siquiera saber lo que le pasaba a Seth,

Star, a pesar de su enorme agotamiento, profundizó una vez más. Se puso en posición para repetir su hechizo otra vez...  
Pero intentó algo nuevo. Incluso más poderoso.

Volvió a tomar la forma de su soldado de luz, en su forma mariposa gigante, como cuando luchó contra Mina. Como si creara un segundo cuerpo de luz, reproduciendo su forma suprema a escala gigante, apareció una segunda Star totalmente transformada, y con sus seis brazos concentró toda su energía en un nuevo ataque.

Este ataque empequeñeció al anterior.

La columna perpendicular de energía mágica de Star, y la columna de luz del arma terrestre se encontraron en el punto donde antes estaba Seth. La energía y la luz era demasiado intensa para ver nada.

* * *

Seth estaba convencido de que resistiría. Probablemente ese arma humana era de un sólo uso.

La magia oscura comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo otra vez, protegiéndolo.

Pero un nuevo flujo de dolor le recorrió... ¿Qué era eso?

¡Magia poderosa! ¡La magia de Star otra vez! ¡Más fuerte que antes! Aquella magia le arrancó y disipó toda la energía oscura de golpe.

La luz y la magia le recorrían por cada rincón de su cuerpo y dejaban a su paso dolor. Un dolor indescriptible... interminable... mientras todo comenzaba a perder sentido y el mundo desaparecía en un torrente de dolor y fuego hacia un infierno sin fin.

* * *

Cuando el arma celeste se detuvo, Star paró también.

Sujetas a las cadenas ya sólo quedaba el esqueleto de un septariano.

Y un segundo después, el esqueleto se derrumbó convertido en polvo, destensando las cadenas que cayendo coordinadamente con estruendo.

Todos miraron inmóviles por unos segundos, como si aún esperaran que el monstruo resurgiera de alguna forma.

Pero Seth era polvo ya.

Alguna gente comenzó a aplaudir espontáneamente y a vitorear de alegría.

\- ¡Así se hace!  
\- YUUUUHUUUUU...  
\- ¡Toma esa, lagarto del infierno!

La magia oscura que había en el terreno, comenzó a moverse igual que cuando Seth la había reclamado antes, pero esta vez en sentido opuesto, hacia el pozo de magia que aún seguía oscuro.

Toffee se separó del pozo y tomó forma corpórea, vestimenta incluida. Muy a su estilo, se sacudió el traje como si únicamente se hubiera manchado de polvo.

La magia oscura iba retirándose de todos. Moon, Eclipsa, Meteora... todos los demás infectados durante la batalla... incluso los septarianos que habían tomado la sangre de Seth, que salían magullados y mareados de sus armaduras.

Moon... tras mirar aliviada que no quedaba marca en su cuerpo, salió corriendo al encuentro de su hija.

\- ¡Star!  
\- ¡Mamá!...  
\- Star... - dijo con los ojos humedecidos -. Nos has salvado a todos.  
\- Naaaaaahhh... Ha sido un GRAN trabajo en equipo.  
\- Es posible... - dijo su madre mirando hacia atrás, viendo como un montón de gente se iba acercando con caras alegres - Pero sin ti jamás lo habríamos logrado.  
\- Y sin ti, mamá. Y sin Ludo... Y sin Marco... y...

\- ¡Aquí están las dos mujeres de mi vida! - apareció River abrazándolas a las dos a la vez apretándolas incómodamente. Aunque sonrieron. Estaban acostumbradas al abrazo de oso de este hombre.  
\- ¡Papá! No te he visto durante la batalla. ¡Y mira que me ha extrañado!  
\- Oh, eso... ¡Estuvimos dando pelea a los tipos oscuros de atrás, en el bosque! Vimos que teníais trabajo aquí y nos dedicamos a contener a esos, para que no hirieran a nadie.  
\- Bien hecho. - confirmó su hija

\- ¡Eclipsa! - gritó Star para saludarla, mientras gesticulaba para atraerla  
\- ¡Ha sido una gran batalla! - comentó la reina de la oscuridad  
\- ¡Y sorprendentemente todos estamos en el mismo bando! - comentó Globgor  
\- Bueno... - comentó Rasticore quien venía del mismo sitio que antes River - No exactamente. - dijo señalando a sus antiguos compañeros septarianos, que aún agotados se dejaban ser rodeados por policía y algunos soldados de la antigua guardia de Eclipsa sin mostrar ninguna señal de resistencia.  
\- Sí... Habrá que pensar que hacemos con ellos - comentó Moon  
\- Todo a su tiempo, mamá. - comentó Star - De momento... ¡Gracias! - dijo Star ofreciendo la varita de nuevo a Eclipsa

\- ¡Oh! No cariño... - dijo Eclipsa con ternura, rechazándola - Gracias a ti por salvarnos a todos. Si la varita fuera mía, te la daría sin pensarlo. Pero esta varita no es mía. Deberías devolvérsela a mi madre.  
\- ¿Hablabas de mí? - dijo Solaria quien venía paseando  
\- ¡Mamá! - dijo Eclipsa con una profunda sonrisa. Si le hubieran dicho una semana antes a Eclipsa que vería a su madre así, y que las dos estarían igualmente felices de verse mutuamente, sabiendo todo lo que había pasado, nunca lo habría creído.  
\- Veo que lo tenéis todo bajo control.  
\- ¡Oh! ¿Todo bien con Mina? ¿Está...?  
\- Bajo custodia. Su mente parece estar bastante clara en este momento.  
\- Sí... El pudding hace milagros. Creedme. Lo se por experiencia. - comentó Glossarick que aún levitaba al lado de la reina de la oscuridad.  
\- Pero... ¿Y su envejecimiento?  
\- Ha desaparecido de repente. Imaginé que estaría relacionado con Seth. Y eso parece, porque le habéis derrotado, ¿verdad?  
\- ¡Totalmente! Es polvo ahora, gracias a Star. - comentó su hija.  
\- Insisto - dijo Star - Ha sido un gran trabajo en equipo. - terminó intentando dar la varita esta vez a Solaria  
\- Mmmm... Quédatela por ahora. Creo que ya hay demasiadas miradas poco amistosas por los alrededores. Ir con mi espada por ahí creo que sólo complicará las cosas.

Y era verdad. Aunque había gente celebrando la victoria, también habían otros de ira, especialmente de monstruos, hacia Solaria, pero también muchas otras de preocupación.

\- Creo que la mayor parte aún están centrados en eso. - dijo señalando al Necronomicón y la enorme columna de luz oscura que lanzaba, manteniendo Earthni aún cerrado, y el pozo de magia oscura extremadamente activo.

El entorno seguía pareciendo una película de terror. La muerte de Seth sólo había ayudado a retirar la oscuridad al pozo.

\- ¿Será un problema? - preguntó confundida  
\- No creo que el rito esté completo. Sin Seth la convergencia pasará y todo volverá a la normalidad. - comentó Toffee  
\- ¿Y la magia oscura? - dijo Star  
\- Hay demasiada... Habrá que ir a la dimensión de la magia y desactivarlo todo. - dijo el lagarto, a quien le resultaba especialmente atractiva esa idea.  
\- Bueno... Podríamos empezar haciendo la limpieza del pozo... ¿no crees? - le comentó Star  
\- Sin limpiar la dimensión de la magia sólo será un efecto cosmético.  
\- Lo sé, lo sé... pero eso calmará los ánimos de la gente. ¿Crees que podrías...?

El reptil suspiró.

\- Por qué no. - y se fue caminando hacia el pozo.

Otra gente se estaba acercando. Marco, Janna, Tom, sus padres, Eclipsa, Globgor, Mariposa, Meteora, Solaria... Todos se miraban con sonrisas cansadas.

\- ¡Abrazo en grupo! - dijo Star sin previo aviso agarrando a las dos personas más cercanas. River, Globgor e incluso Meteora copiaron el comportamiento de Star apretando a todos los demás, haciendo voltear los ojos de Marco y Mariposa, exáctamente de la misma forma, como hermanos gemelos.  
\- Esto no es ... ¿demasiado? - dijo Moon  
\- ¡NO! ¡NUNCA! - dijo su marido

Moon y Solaria compartieron una pequeña risa incómoda.

\- Ok... Aire...  
\- Por cierto... Janna... ¿De donde salió eso del rayo del cielo? ¡Jamás había visto algo como eso!  
\- Es una larga historia...  
\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - dijo señalando el brazo de Janna, que tenía enroscada la cola de Tom a su alrededor  
\- ¡Tom! - le reprendió Janna - ¿No te estás tomando demasiadas confianzas?  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si ahora somos pareja!

Una sonrisa exagerada apareció en Star

\- ¡Lo sabía! - gritó la rubia  
\- Uououououo... Tranquilizaos los dos. - frenó Janna - Eso NO lo hemos hablado.  
\- ¿Qué? - protestó el medio demonio - ¡Si me besaste! ¡Además... tú bromeaste con ello!

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Star se excitara aún más, que comenzó a moverse casi como si bailara.

\- ¡Lo hice para que me hicieras caso! Era un tema de vida o muerte... ¡de todo el universo!  
\- Ya... Seguro.  
\- Créelo.

Tom la agarró y le dio un beso delante de todos. Janna se quedó petrificada

\- No te ha abofeteado. - comentó Marco jocoso - Debe ser un sí.  
\- Esto... ¡Tengo que irme un momento! - dijo Janna huyendo incómodamente

\- ¿Me he pasado? - comentó Tom preocupado  
\- Probablemente... pero se le pasará. Por cierto, mamá... ¿Te diste cuenta? - comentó Star  
\- ¿De qué?  
\- Esta batalla... ¡Era lo que siempre creíste!  
\- No sé de qué me estás hablando, Star.  
\- ¡La profecía! ¡Esa que tanto temías! Cuatro reinas en el fin de los tiempos, luchando contra la oscuridad. ¡Creo que ha sido esta!  
\- ¡BINGO! - gritó Glossarick  
\- ¿Qué?

Moon estaba desconcertada. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Esto era totalmente diferente a lo que había imaginado. Y aún así... ¡tenía todo el sentido del mundo!

\- ¿Sorprendida, Moon? Te avisé que las profecías podían ser engañosas - comentó Glossarick  
\- Si hubieras sido más explícito... - replicó Moon  
\- Sí  
\- Es verdad  
\- ¡Totalmente!  
\- ¿No podrías ayudar como una persona normal, para variar?

Dijeron consecutivamente las diferentes reinas. Incluso Marco y Mariposa asentían

\- ¿Y que hay de divertido en eso? - se defendió el genio

\- Star... Parece que Toffee lo tiene controlado... - comentó Eclipsa - Quizás... deberías ayudarlo.  
\- Ok... Supongo que la gente necesita... un poco de luz. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

* * *

Janna se puso las gafas.

\- ¿Jefe?  
\- Aquí Uno... 665... Vemos que has usado el arma. Reporta.  
\- Hemos destruido al lagarto con éxito. Todo parece bajo control.  
\- Pues aquí el Ministerio sigue histérico. Los niveles de energía mágica siguen creciendo cada vez más rápido.  
\- Sí... Lo de la convergencia y eso. Pero Toffee cree que pasará porque no hay nadie completando el ritual.  
\- ¿Estás totalmente segura?  
\- Bastante, sí.  
\- Bueno... En ese caso sólo tendremos que esperar, supongo. Pero no bajéis la guardia. Aquí están cada vez más nerviosos. No les gusta lo que ven.  
\- Ok, ok... Nos vemos en un rato.  
\- Esperemos que así sea.

* * *

Star caminó hasta el pozo.

Miró atrás. Mucha de la gente que quería la miraban ahora con admiración y esperanza.  
* Esto... ¿Es ser una reina? - pensó

Star decidió hacer el momento solemne, así que se puso en plan serio y de forma formal, encendió la magia desactivada haciéndola estallar en un polvo dorado que iluminó todo a su alrededor.

El público emitió un murmullo de emoción.

\- Aaaaaawwwwww...

Star volvió a mirar atrás, y se dió cuenta que aquella escena no era tan diferente a la del cuadro que Glossarick le había mostrado en su retrato. Curiosamente ella no estaba destruyendo la magia, sino limpiándola.

Regresó con el grupo junto con el lagarto.

\- Bueno... Parece que se ha acabado. - dijo Star con ganas de descansar ya  
\- De eso nada. Hay que desactivar la dimensión de la magia, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Toffee con otro ánimo  
\- Ok, ok... Luego vamos al Britta's... pero nos tomamos unos minutos primero, ¿vale?. Estoy bastante cansada.  
\- Al menos... lo peor ha pasado. - comentó Moon  
\- Bueeeeeeeno. - dijo Glossarick con un tono preocupante.

Todos lo miraron con preocupación

\- Qué... ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo Moon

* * *

Seth ya no sabía donde estaba. El tiempo perdía sentido. Ya no podía sentir su cuerpo, sino que podía sentir toda la energía que lo rodeaba, como si esta lo hubiera reemplazado como su forma material.

Fuego, y dolor. Viento ardiente en movimiento que parecía moverse entre dimensiones. ¿Era esto la muerte? ¿O era SU muerte? ¿Algún tipo de castigo?  
No lo sabía, pero podía sentirlo como tal. Aquel dolor infinito podía doblegar a la criatura más poderosa del universo.

Pero no había donde arrodillarse, ni suelo en el que tumbarse. Sólo esas corrientes mágicas que se movían y retorcían entre dimensiones.

Si hubiera podido decir hacia donde se dirigía... juraría que era hacia abajo. No era un sentido físico, porque ya no tenía cuerpo, pero había algo, una sensación de ir hacia la fuente de aquel dolor y fuego.

Pero algo de él tiró. Sintió como el torrente de energía se bifurcaba por otro camino tortuoso y más pequeño, como agarrado por una soga que tiraba de él.

Los canales de energía se fueron volviendo más y más densos hasta que parecieron líquido.  
Y luego, viscoso.

Seth creyó percibir que aquí tenía cuerpo. Un cuerpo quemado, que no podía ver, pero cuerpo al fin y al cabo. La presencia de arriba y abajo se hizo clara otra vez, y con todo su esfuerzo comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie.

Y alcanzó la superficie. Sí que estaba en líquido. Era lava. Increíblemente hasta su vista regresaba.

* ¿Cómo? - pensó sin entender.

Observó lo que le rodeaba... Una cueva.

* El inframundo... Entonces... es verdad... Este es mi fin.

\- TE DIJE QUE RECLAMARÍA TU ALMA. - dijo una voz terrible que reconoció al instante.  
\- Mefisto. - dijo recordando - Maestro.

Seth entendió. No estaba en el inframundo convencional, sino en el pequeño fragmento que su creador había construido bajo el subsuelo terrestre, para ocultarse de su propia maldición.

\- ¡SETH! ¡INÚTIL! ¡TENÍA UNA MISIÓN PARA TI Y HAS FRACASADO! ¡POR TU CULPA TENDRÉ QUE VOLVER A ESPERAR SIGLOS PARA INTENTARLO DE NUEVO! ¡TE TORTURARÉ HASTA QUE ME ABURRA... HASTA QUE TENGA UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD!

¡Eso eran siglos! ¡Y Seth lo sabía!

\- Pero maestro... ¿La convergencia ha finalizado?

Aún con su nuevo cuerpo esquelético y muerto podía sentirlo. La magia oscura aún reververaba en el universo.

\- ¡Aún había tiempo! - insistió  
\- ¿Y? ¡ESTÁS MUERTO! ME VENDISTE TU ALMA. Y SABÍAS EL PRECIO DE TU FRACASO. ESTA ES TU CONDENA.  
\- Señor... Vos sois el demonio más poderoso. ¡Incluso muerto podéis darme vida temporalmente! ¡No llevaría más que unos minutos! ¡El ritual está a unas pocas palabras para ejecutarse y casi es el momento!

Los demonios menores y vampiros que rodeaban el lugar bufaron como gatos o aullaron de disgusto.

\- ¡El lagarto sólo quiere esconder su vergüenza!  
\- ¡Eso no puede hacerse!  
\- ¡No escaparás a tu tortura!

\- ¡SILENCIO! - gritó el demonio supremo - ¡SETH TIENE RAZÓN! ¡NO VOY A QUEDARME OTROS SIGLOS MÁS ESPERANDO TENIENDO AÚN UNA OPORTUNIDAD!  
\- Pero maestro... eso... ¡va totalmente en contra con las reglas celestiales! ¡ellos...!

Con un simple gesto el vampiro que se atrevió a replicarle explotó como un globo.

\- ¡AL CUERNO LAS REGLAS! ¡POR SUS REGLAS ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡LES DEMOSTRARÉ QUE NO PUEDEN DEJARME AQUÍ TIRADO COMO UN PERRO!  
ESTÁ BIEN, SETH. UNA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD... Y TE DARÉ TODOS LOS REFUERZOS NECESARIOS. SI VUELVES A FALLAR... ESTO ES UN DOBLE O NADA.  
\- No fallaré...señor.  
\- NO. NO LO HARÁS, PORQUE NO TE DEJARÉ...

* * *

\- Al menos... lo peor ha pasado. - comentó Moon  
\- Bueeeeeeeno. - dijo Glossarick  
\- Qué... ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo Moon

El suelo comenzó a temblar

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

Una enorme grieta, como cuando Tom habría un paso al inframundo, apareció en el suelo. Una mano esquelética apareció por la grieta.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

El esqueleto trepó. Era Seth... otra vez. Su apariencia estaba llena de huesos, carne despedazada y quemada con lava, con ojos que sólo eran fuego en sus cuencas, echando humo pestilente por todas partes, en especial por sus orificios.

\- ¡Es un muerto viviente! - gritó Tom

Y usando sus poderes demoníacos intentó invocar el proceso para invertir la magia demoníaca que estaría dándole vida.

Seth hizo un gesto con su brazo, como si fuera una espada, y una onda gigantesca lo impactó derribándolo y lanzándole cierta distancia, dejándole inconsciente.

Hizo lo mismo con los demás. Star, Solaria, Moon, Meteora, Marco, Mariposa, Globgor... sólo unos pocos gestos y todos salían lanzados.

Star vio desde el suelo, con visión borrosa como Seth había regresado al punto donde estaba el libro. ¡Debía estar terminando el ritual!

\- ¡NO!

Nuevas grietas aparecían por el suelo que no dejaba de temblar, tan grandes como los anteriores, pero con diferentes tipos y formas. A diferencia de los anteriores oscuros, estos parecían provenir del fuego. Algunos eran como gigantescos golems de piedra y lava. Otros eran demonios más al uso, con diferentes ojos. Cíclopes. Tres ojos. Leguas bífidas... Todo tipo de criaturas fácilmente reconocibles como procedentes del inframundo, aunque estas debían ser algunas de las más poderosas y malvadas.

Star se transformó. Intentó volver a lanzarle un hechizo poderoso, pero uno de los demonios se interpuso. Su magia parecía mucho menos efectiva contra él.

Star intentó un nuevo ataque volando más y más alto, cerca de la corriente de magia oscura que aún alimentaba el escudo.

En cuanto hizo eso, aparecieron otros monstruos voladores, mucho más parecidos a los que Tom conocía. Empuñando tridentes, Star poco podía hacer salvo esquivarlos.

Pero sabía que no tendrían otra oportunidad, así que se paró por un segundo para atacarle.

Los demonios aprovecharon la oportunidad. Un tridente certero la alcanzó de pleno en uno de sus antebrazos izquierdos. mientras otro y con gran dolor, alcanzó una de sus alas haciéndola caer.

\- ¿Star? - dijo su madre confundida con la visión borrosa - ¡Star!

Su madre, y luego Marco salieron al encuentro de Star

\- Hay... que... pararlo... - dijo entrecortadamente  
\- ¡Star, estás sangrando!

Marco rompió su sudadera e improvisó una venda con la que parar la hemorragia.

\- No es nada.  
\- ¿Nada? ¡Sangras mucho! Podrías desmayarte.  
\- Mamá... nada de eso importa... Seth... si no le paramos... Tengo que...

Star se mareó un segundo, pero Marco la sujetó.

\- Tienes que descansar.  
\- No... hay... tiempo. Hay que...

La pequeña cúpula protectora que antes protegía a Seth reapareció.

\- Nononononononono... ¿Donde está Toffee?

Moon señaló en otra dirección. Varios demonios estaban torturándole. Pisándole y lanzándole llamaradas de fuego que por lo visto podían dañarle.

\- Tengo que ir.. - dijo Star poniéndose de pie e intentar transformarse...

Pero no podía... estaba demasiado débil.

\- Tranquila, Star... - dijo su madre abrazándola.  
\- No... no puedo estarlo. Sólo yo puedo cruzar la dimensión de la magia contaminada... sólo... - balbuceó mientras comenzaba a llorar de impotencia  
\- Sssssshhhhh... - susurró reconfortantemente Marco  
\- Vamos a morir...  
\- Es posible... pero al menos, lo haré a tu lado. - dijo cogiéndole las manos. - Una y mil veces.

Star sonrió tristemente.

Algo raro comenzó a pasar en la cúpula que protegía a Seth. Comenzó a hincharse y agrietarse. Fue dilatándose hasta que explotó.

Cuando eso ocurrió, la columna de energía oscura que fluía verticalmente cambió. De rayo negro pasó a una columna de humo grueso que llenó rápidamente el techo de la cúpula.

De la columna comenzaron a aparecer tentáculos, también de humo, pero como vivos, y comenzaron a buscar personas y criaturas a su alrededor.

Cuando esas ramificaciones de humo impactaban en alguien, le infectaban con oscuridad y rápidamente comenzaban a transformarse en criaturas oscuras, bastante parecidas a las que Seth invocó primero, pero tomando nuevas y aterradoras formas como Star había visto en la dimensión de la magia.

\- Pero... ¿qué?

Una ramificación fue directa hacia ellos. Moon creó un escudo de energía protegiéndolos.

Como si fuera una antorcha física, rebotó generando un ruido sordo, pero tan pronto volvió hacia atrás, comenzó a moverse otra vez buscando nuevas víctimas.

Eclipsa y Meteora hicieron lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso? - preguntó la reina de la oscuridad.  
\- ¡En grupo! - dijo Mariposa recordando su entrenamiento - ¡Espalda contra espalda!

Globgor, Meteora y Eclipsa se reagruparon junto con Moon, Star y Marco formando una burbuja completa no muy diferente a la de Seth, pero de diferentes colores. Janna y Tom lograron entrar en el escudo, pero Toffee estaba demasiado lejos. Solaria reaccionó siguiendo su instinto. Empuñando una espada normal, intentó blandirla contra aquellas criaturas. Poco tardó en que una de esas criaturas de humo la alcanzase por la espalda.

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó Eclipsa desde dentro de su escudo.

Sus ojos se volvieron totalmente oscuros. Totalmente perdida, como un zombi, comenzó a caminar hacia Eclipsa y los demás.

Una vez allí, su cara se deformó, y sonrió de forma antinatural. Los músculos de sus labios casi llegaron a sus orejas mostrando una dentadura más grande de lo que debería ser.

\- Eclipsa... cariño... abre la puerta a tu madre... - dijo aquella nueva criatura.  
\- ¡Mamá... no! - la detuvo Meteora al ver como Eclipsa dudaba en hacerlo - No es ella... ¡Ya no!  
\- ¡NO! ¡No puedo perderla otra vez!

Meteora forcejeó con su madre. Ambas dejaron de aportar energía al escudo mientras más y más criaturas golpeaban desde el exterior.

Mientras podrían observar como el escenario cambiaba segundo a segundo. Los espíritus oscuros poseían a todo el que encontraba. La gente huyó despavorida. Las armaduras parecían inútiles ante el nuevo enemigo y no tardaban en poseerlo. Tampoco respetaban a los propios demonios que antes habían ayudado a Seth.

Star miraba aterrorizada como gente conocida y desconocía eran transformadas como en una película de zombies. Pero incluso un zombi parecía algo mejor que la transformación de esta gente.

\- ¡No sé cuanto tiempo podré contenerlo! - dijo Moon

Star con dolor por su herida, se puso a ayudar a su madre mientras el escudo parecía más y más débil. El Azul de la energía de Moon daba paso al amarillo de Star.

Janna se puso las gafas.

\- Vamos...vamos... ¡vamos!  
\- ¿665? ¡Estás viva!  
\- ¡Uno! ¡Esto es una catástrofe!  
\- Lo sé... El Ministerio tenía razón. Están conteniendo el escudo como pueden. - contestó el hombre de negro  
\- ¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA!  
\- Lo siento, pero... en este momento mantener la contención es lo único que podemos hacer.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Entiéndelo... Si esta barrera cede, todo eso que tenéis ahí dentro saldrá. Toda la Tierra caerá.  
\- ¡Pero necesitamos ayuda!  
\- Veo que estáis usando magia. ¡Bien! ¡Seguid así! Si logramos contenerlos por cinco minutos el evento pasará. Esa convergencia por lo visto tiene un tiempo limitado. Pero si escapan... devorarán el planeta entero. El portal será permanente.  
\- ¡Pero nos lo harán a nosotros también! ¡Las reinas no aguantarán tanto! ¡Y aquí están poseyendo a un montón de gente! ¡Muchos amigos! ¡Familia! ¡Mis padres estarán siendo poseídos ahora, por Dios! ¿Qué les va a pasar?  
\- ... Lo siento. - dijo el hombre de negro con un tono que hasta sonó convincente.  
\- ¡Tiene que haber una forma de revertirlo!  
\- Está fuera de nuestras capacidades. El Ministerio debería estar aún mejor preparados que nosotros y me han insistido que esto está fuera de nuestro alcance. Si hay alguna posibilidad... consulta a Glossarick. Si hay algo que se pueda hacer, sólo él tendrá la respuesta.

\- ¿Glossarick?  
\- Buena suerte - dijo cortando la comunicación

Ahora fuera sólo se veían corrientes de humo vivo. Ese humo hacía imposible ver con nitidez más allá de unos pocos metros. se veían muchas siluetas monstruosas y gente cayendo. Una silueta bien formada y reconocible comenzó a aproximarse al escudo.

\- ¡Seth! ¡Maldito! - dijo Eclipsa  
\- Te dije que al final triunfaría.  
\- ¡Eres un maldito zombi! - gritó Tom - ¿Tanto odias el mundo que lo destruyes sin motivo?  
\- Jejejeje... Que pocas luces... ¿Realmente creéis que esto es el fin?

Glossarick se acercó al borde del escudo.

\- Lo es... para tí.  
\- Jajaja... observa como...

Una de las criaturas de humo le golpeó desde atrás. El humo rebotó, pero pareció haber hecho daño al latarto.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

Unos chirridos sonaron como si fueran voces... y Seth parecía entenderlas

\- ¡Ese no era el trato!

Otras criaturas se acercaron y como las anteriores que atacaron, le lanzaron tentáculos donde los agarraron.

\- ¿Qué? ¡SOLTADME! ¡NO! ¡AL POZO NO!

Más y más criaturas rodearon al lagarto y comenzaron a arrastrarlo hasta el mismo pozo de oscuridad del que salía la columna hasta desaparecer.

\- ¡Tienes lo que te mereces, malnacido! - gritó Eclipsa  
\- Dí que sí, hija - dijo el monstruo que poseyó a Solaria - El vacío es lo que se merece... Lo que todos os merecéis. ¡DESHAZ ESTE ESCUDO!

Dejando correr sus lágrimas, Eclipsa se recuperó y comenzó a contener el escudo una vez más, mirando dolida como al otro lado había algo parecido a su madre.

\- ¡Glossarick! - dijo Janna - ¡Tú sabes como detener esto! ¡Seguro que lo sabes!

Glossarick suspiró y habló sin rodeos.

\- Los malos han ganado. - dijo el genio  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a morir?  
\- No necesariamente... si aguantáis.  
\- ¿Y todos los de fuera?  
\- Revertir esto está incluso fuera de mis capacidades.  
\- ¡Tiene que haber una manera! - insistió la morena.

Glossarick volvió a suspirar.

\- Sí... Hay una manera pero...va contra las reglas.  
\- ¡Me da igual! ¿Y qué es mejor? ¿Que muera toda esta gente que conoces?

Glossarick miró con cara de culpabilidad todos cuantos le rodeaban.

\- Si te importamos algo... ¡haz lo que puedas!

Glossarick se mostró derrotado y gimió de disgusto

\- ¡Odio esta parte! - dijo enigmáticamente

\- Eclipsa... detente. - pidió el genio azul  
\- ¡Necesitamos su ayuda! - dijo Moon  
\- Créeme... será mejor así... Eclipsa... ¿recuerdas el ritual que te dije que JAMÁS ejecutaras?  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Bueno... parece que hemos llegado a la excepción de la regla.  
\- Pero dijiste que...  
\- ¡Se lo que dije! Ahora... necesito que ... - y susurró al oído de la reina de la oscuridad

\- SEA LO QUE SEA LO QUE ESTÉIS HACIENDO... ¡DAROS PRISA! ¡NO AGUANTO MÁS! - gritó Star

Eclipsa puso su mano contra el escudo y miró al monstruo que parecía su madre.

\- ¡Mamá!  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Abre el escudo por mí!  
\- ¿De verdad sigues ahí? - dijo bajando su mano como intentando que ella hiciera el mismo gesto.  
\- Sí... sí... - dijo el monstruo como queriendo engañarlo

Y puso la mano al otro lado del escudo, mano frente a mano.

Eclipsa se concentró... sus ojos cambiaron y se pusieron verdes. Luego los de su madre cambiaron, volviéndose extraños.

\- ¡VAYA! ¡VAYA! ¡VAYA! - dijo el monstruo con una voz totalmente diferente. - De todos cuantos podían invocarme, ¡jamás pensaría que lo harías tú, Sixer!  
\- Es lo que hay... trixer. - respondió Glossarick

Aquel ser parecía no haber recibido bien su apodo.

\- Un apocalipsis, ¿eh?. ¡Demasiado soso y oscuro para mi gusto, pero te agradezco el gesto!  
\- Te he llamado para ofrecerte un trato.  
\- ¡Demasiado tarde! Me has llamado sin precio.  
\- Aún no has escuchado lo que tengo que ofrecerte.  
\- ¿Y qué más da? ¡No voy a perderme el final! - dijo aquel enigmático ser frotándose las manos

Glossarick y quien fuera el otro sujeto se hablaban con una familiaridad tensa. Los demás observaban sin comprender.

\- Deberías escuchar lo que tengo que ofrecerte.  
\- Ok... Tú mismo.  
\- Quiero saldar la deuda de SkyWynne.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡Ella ya escapó de mi alcance!  
\- Ambos sabemos que esas deudas pueden viajar por la historia. Me gustaría... cerrar cuentas antes de que ... ya sabes... - dijo Glossarick señalando a todo lo que ocurría.  
\- ¡Denegado!  
\- Aún no has escuchado mi oferta.  
\- Me lo imagino. Posesíón.  
\- De mi cuerpo.  
\- ¿EEEHHH? ¿TU.. cuerpo?  
\- Sí. Mi cuerpo.  
\- ¿Con todo su poder?  
\- Todo el poder que contiene. Ese es el trato.

\- Hhmmmm...

Aquel ser se dio la vuelta pensando.

\- Ambos sabemos que con mi poder podrías verlo todo a gran escala. Incluso participar en él. Sin el trato... bueno... te conformarás a verlo todo desde aquí.  
\- ¿Por qué tengo la sospecha de que me estás preparando una encerrona?  
\- Bueno... Tú sabrás. Tienes un montón de conocimiento, ¿verdad?  
\- No... pero tú tienes el poder para ver el futuro... poder que tendría sí tuviera tu cuerpo... ¡TRATO HECHO!

El monstruo intentó dar la mano, pero no podía atravesar el escudo.

\- Un último detalle. Sé que este proceso puede ser... desagradable. Por eso vas a respetar a mis amigos - dijo señalando al grupo que estaba a su lado  
\- Cuanto más tarde, más rápido.

\- Ok... ok...

\- Glossarick... ¿sabes que estás haciendo? - dijo Moon confundida  
\- Lamentablemente sí - dijo atravesando el escudo como si no fuera nada para él.

El ser chocó la mano contra el genio

\- Jajaja. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... - el espíritu maligno emitió una risa estridente y malévola y algo flotó desde el monstruo hasta Glossarick. Los ojos de él cambiaron.

\- Sí... SÍ... AHORA TENGO EL PODER. AHORA... NADA PODRÁ DETENERME

Aquel ser lanzó un golpe contra el escudo, pero se detuvo como agarrado por otro brazo.

Uno de los ojos cambió como si fuera la rueda de una máquina tragaperras y apareció el ojo de Glossarick.

\- Recuerda el trato. - dijo volviendo a cambiar  
\- AAaaaaggg... No te ibas a ir tan fácil, ¿eh? OK... ¡FIESTA!

El nuevo "Glossarick" de ojos amarillos y extraños flotó hasta el escudo exterior, el que contenía el Ministerio de magia y lo rozó.

\- Aaaaah... Escudos... Me detuvieron la última vez, ¡pero ya no!

El Glossarick poseído chasqueó los dedos y el escudo estalló en pedazos.

El grupo miró aterrorizado lo que pasaba... El portal de oscuridad pareció aumentar hasta trasformarse en un auténtico volcán que no se detenía.

La oscuridad se movía ahora ya sólo en una dirección. Hacia afuera. Desde el punto de la entrada al reino de la magia hacia donde estaban ellos. No era difícil intuir que era igual en todas direcciones. La oscuridad entraba a velocidad creciente.

Eclipsa, aterrorizada, invocó el ojo que todo lo ve, y vió desde el mismo espacio como de donde ellos vivía aparecía una mancha que crecía y crecía, hasta que el planeta acabaría oscurecido.

* * *

_Y... FIN._

_NOOOOOOO... Queda un capítulo más. Como Daron Nefcy ha recurrido a Deux Ex Machina o casi, yo voy a hacer lo mismo. El final se arreglará muy rápido. El próximo capítulo será más un epílogo que otra cosa._

_Pero quería hacer una batalla antes del final, y ha sido esta. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Mi actual situación no me deja tiempo, así que puede que se retrase... otra vez. Pero ya casi está._

_Un saludo._

_Curiosidad. Si te has preguntado quien era el ser que poseyó a Solaria al final y lo sospechas... Es Bill Cipher, pero no he querido nombrarlo intencionalmente.  
Dos seres tan antiguos como Glossarick y Bill tienen que conocerse a la fuerza._


	35. El nuevo orden de la magia

El grupo, que seguía dentro del escudo, no podía creer lo que veían.

Star ya era la única que sostenía el escudo... y no le quedaban fuerzas. ¿Para qué iba a servir? ¡Los malos habían ganado! Eso había dicho Glossarick.

\- Pero... ¿PERO QUE MI**DA DE PLAN ERA ESE? - gritó Janna enfadada como nunca - Si lo hubieeeeeraaaaaaa...

La voz de Janna se volvió grave. Star miró desconcentrada a la morena. Estaba quieta como una estatua.

Miró a su alrededor... Estaba pasando lo mismo. Todas aquellas criaturas oscuras estaban tan quietas como cuando congeló el tiempo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Tenía que ser un fenómeno mágico porque por algún motivo ella no parecía afectada, pero no había realizado ningún hechizo al menos conscientemente.

O eso pensó por un segundo. Al mover su cuerpo se dio cuenta que respondía con lentitud, como al estar dentro del agua pero incluso con más resistencia. No tenía nada que ver con la vez que paró el tiempo.

Miró a sus amigos y pudo observar que su madre, Eclipsa y un poco lento Marco se movían lentamente...

Debía ser algo mágico. ¿Quizás los hombres de negro se habían guardado un as en la manga? ¿O era otra cosa?

\- ¿Qué... está... pasando? - dijo con lentitud Moon  
\- No... lo.. sé.. - contestó Star a la misma velocidad

El cielo oscurecido por aquel humo negro y maligno comenzó a abrirse. Como si desde el cielo lanzaran chorros de luz, allí por donde pasaba, la oscuridad desaparecía.

Cuando pasaba por encima de las criaturas, estas se deshacían inmediatamente, dejando al descubierto a los poseídos, cuando los había.

Las columnas de luz se comenzaron a posar encima de edificios y actuó como si el tiempo retrocediese reparando todo daño. La gente cambiaba de lugar y posición movidos como si usaran en ellos hechizos de teletransporte.

En apenas un minuto, las columnas que cada vez se hacían más numerosas iban limpiando todo. La oscuridad se había desvanecido y ahora ya sólo movían cosas, reparando más daños.

Star, sorprendida y maravillada, dejó de sostener su escudo que desapareció.

Star se dio cuenta que Glossarick estaba a su lado, y sus ojos parecían normales.

\- ¡Glossarick! ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí, sí... De momento.  
\- Esto... ¿Sabes por qué hay una salamandra gigante flotando en el cielo? - dijo señalando hacia arriba

Y es que el cielo había aparecido como si se tratara de una especie de visión de otro mundo, un animal descomunal.

\- Creo que no es una salamandra, sino un axolote. Son originarias de Mexico. - dijo Marco quien parecía estar moviéndose cada vez con más fluidez  
\- ¿Un qué?

\- ¡Hola, tía Axel! - dijo Glossarick mirando al cielo

\- ¿ QUÉ ? - dijo Star con los completamente abiertos. - ¿Ella es de verdad, tu tía? ¿Pero tú no habías nacido con el universo?

La voz retumbante y atronadora de la criatura celestial se oyó con fuerza.

\- OH, QUERIDO SOBRINO.  
SABES QUE ESTO ROMPE LAS REGLAS.  
A VER COMO LO ARREGLAS.  
TE ESPERA UN DURO DESTINO.

Glossarick aspiró entre dientes.

\- SSssshhhh... Esto no es bueno... Cuando sus rimas son mediocres es que está muy enfadada.

La criatura pareció oír lo que dijo a pesar de su bajo volumen y cercanía del genio a los chicos. Claro que a esa distancia, su capacidad debía ser sobrenatural para oír cualquier cosa.

Y volvió a hablar.

\- SABES QUE HABRÁ CASTIGO  
¡TIENES QUE VENIR CONMIGO!

Y volando, alejándose y volviéndose translúcida a la vez, aquel ser mítico despareció..

Como si apagaran un interruptor, las columnas de luz desaparecieron y el tiempo se reanudó con normalidad.

\- ... sabido le habría... - dijo brevemente Janna - ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo mirando como todo había recuperado la normalidad a su alrededor  
\- ¿No te has enterado de lo de las columnas de luz? - preguntó Star  
\- No. Oh, Glossarick. Estás aquí. - dijo con su tono apático normal  
\- No por mucho tiempo. Esto... ha sido un placer conoceros a todos.  
\- ¿Eh? Espera... ¿Te vas? - preguntó Moon - ¿Otra vez?  
\- Eso me temo. Es mejor que vaya voluntariamente antes de que vengan a buscarme.  
\- ¿Volverás pronto?  
\- Me temo que voy a estar fuera una larga temporada. Ha sido un honor estar a vuestro lado.  
\- Pero Glossarick... - dijo Star

Glossarick no esperó. Se dio media vuelta, creó un portal de su tamaño desde la gema de su cabeza y lo cruzó.

Todo el mundo parecía confuso, igual que cuando les habían flasheado los hombres de negro.

\- Me alegra estar fuera de esto. - dijo Hekapoo  
\- Hola, Hekapoo... ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo va a estar Glossarick fuera?  
\- Imagino que algunos milenios. Si ha venido la tía a buscarlo, es que la abuela tiene que estar hecha una furia.  
\- ¿Tía? ¿Abuela? ¿De quien estáis hablando? - dijo Moon muy confundida.  
\- Yaaaa... Es complicado, Moon. Nuestra familia se extiende más allá de Glossarick.  
\- ¿Pero no había nacido Glossarick con el comienzo del universo?

Mariposa intervino...  
\- Si bueno... También existe el multiverso, las múltiples líneas de tiempo, el superuniverso, el preuniverso...  
\- A nadie le interesa, Mari. - dijo su compañera medio monstruo.

\- ¿Estas bien, Hekapoo? - preguntó Marco - ¿Fuiste poseída por uno de los espíritus oscuros? Con toda la confusión la verdad es que no te vi.  
\- No, no... Pero... tengo algunas lagunas. Habíamos ganado. De repente hubo aquel terremoto, reapareció el tipo malo y... luego... reaparecí allí. No recuerdo más.  
\- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó entre medias? - preguntó Star  
\- No.

Se fijaron como el resto de la gente parecía confusa. De alguna manera, aquella intervención había borrado la memoria de todos el breve triunfo de la oscuridad, salvo el pequeño grupo que había resistido bajo el escudo de magia.

Un nuevo portal se abrió y Glossarick reapareció flotando por él.

Glossarick estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Con sus brazos caídos, sus ojos estaban totalmente inyectados en sangre. Su cara parecía la de alguien que había estado sin dormir durante tres días seguidos. Su piel estaba bastante más arrugada de lo normal y su barba, mucho más desaliñada de lo habitual llegaba hasta el suelo y sus ropajes estaban sucios y llenos de desconchones.

\- BUUUUAaaUAUAUAUAAUAAahaHAhahAHAHahaHahaaaaaa...  
\- ¡Glossarick! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y no te ibas? - le preguntó Eclipsa

\- ¡CINCO MIL AÑOS! ¡LLEVO CINCO MIL AÑOS SIN DORMIR, SIN COMER PUDDING, SIN...!

Hekapoo abrió un pequeño portal con uno de sus cuchillos, agarró a Glossarick y sin dejarle terminar de hablar, lo arrojó al portal.

\- ¡HEKAPOO! - protestó Moon  
\- Lo he hecho por su bien. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Glossarick reapareció de nuevo, con su aspecto habitual, con un envase de pudding en la mano

\- Ah... Gracias, Hekapoo. Un mes durmiendo y un poco de comida era lo que necesitaba.

\- ¿Un mes? - preguntó Janna  
\- ¿Le enviaste a la NeverZone? - preguntó Marco a Hekapoo  
\- Sip. A mi hogar.  
\- Creí que se había fusionado con Brasil. - dijo Eclipsa  
\- Quedan trocitos aparte, como mi casa. - explicó Hekapoo  
\- Y te agradezco mucho que me prestaras tu hogar. - dijo Glossarick  
\- No pasa nada. Se pasa milenios vacío.

\- Ejem... - interrumpió Moon -. Todo eso está muy bien pero... Creo que estaría bien que nos explicaras porqué hiciste eso de dejarte poseer por... ¿un demonio o lo que fuera? ¿y que es lo que ha pasado?.  
\- Sí... Es verdad. ¡Estoy muy enfadada y eso es raro en mí! - dijo Janna  
\- Y esta vez ¡se claro con la explicación! - apuntilló Star

\- Sí, sí... Por supuesto. A ver... Como ya os dije... Seth había logrado su objetivo. Había abierto el portal y revertir el portal es algo que, además de estar fuera de mis competencias, estaba más allá de mis capacidades. De hecho... los únicos que tienen poder suficiente para hacer algo así son... ya sabéis... - dijo señalando a los cielos  
\- ¿Dios? - dijo Marco  
\- Dejémoslo en "las fuerzas celestiales". Y creedme... Cuanto menos sepáis, mejor para vosotros..  
\- Pero... ¿qué tenía eso que ver con esa... posesión... y todo eso raro que hiciste?  
\- Bueno... Esa es la cuestión. Los de arriba nunca quieren interferir. Para intervenir tienen todo un séquito de trabajadores a sus órdenes, lo que incluye a este humilde servidor. Ellos sólo actúan cuando las cosas... se desmandan por completo.  
El caso es que ellos no intervendrían porque una ciudad como Echo Creek fuera destruida.  
\- ¡Eso es horrible! - dijo Star sorprendida  
\- Ellos no lo ven así. Desde su perspectiva, que la gente muera es... sólo algo que tiene que pasar antes o después. PEeeeeeroooo... Si todo un mundo muere, eso ya es un tema mayor. Hay... implicaciones. Un plan roto. Así que es algo que, en tanto haya gente que tenga cosas que hacer, dispuesta a vivir y luchar por su mundo, es algo que no dejarán que pase jamás. Y si es necesario... pues... - Glossarick gesticuló señalando a su alrededor.  
\- Intervienen y limpian por sí mismos. - dijo Moon - Ya veo. Así que eso es lo que ha pasado... pero... ¿por qué invocaste a aquella criatura?  
\- Oh, sí... Bueno... El escudo que estaban conteniendo los magos habrían contenido con éxito a las criaturas del vacío hasta la convergencia. Por tanto los de arriba no habrían intervenido y Echo Creek habría sido destruida. Así que el escudo tenía que caer para forzar su intervención. Pero aunque técnicamente podría haberlo destruido yo... bueno... no es lo mismo ser el autor que simplemente dejar actuar a alguien.  
\- Pero tú invocaste a... eso ... y lo hiciste intencionalmente, ¿verdad? - preguntó Marco  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿Y los de arriba lo saben?  
\- Sí.  
\- Pues no veo la diferencia.  
\- Créeme... La hay. Además... me sirvió para cerrar un asunto pendiente... - y agregó farfullando rápido y bajito - siempre que el triángulo respete los términos.  
\- ¿Alguien sabe que ha sido de Seth? - preguntó Rasticore acercándose, aún confuso  
\- ¿Seth? Lo arrastraron al vacío los espíritus - dijo Star  
\- ¿Eso cuando pasó? - preguntó Rasticore que también había perdido sus recuerdos

\- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión que sólo unos pocos recordamos lo que ha pasado? - dijo Marco  
\- Sí, bueno... Ser poseído por un demonio del vacío puede ser una experiencia muy traumática - dijo Glossarick - así que los de arriba han hecho limpieza de recuerdos también. Los que no hayáis sido poseídos, que venís siendo vosotros básicamente y algunas contadas excepciones, han olvidado todo desde el segundo regreso de Seth.  
\- Yo recuerdo ver todas las criaturas oscuras - dijo Janna - pero de repente todo estaba bien.  
\- Ah, sí. La intervención celestial es también un evento mágico. Sólo los seres con poderes mágicos han podido percibir en parte lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Eso me incluye a mí? - dijo Toffee que se estaba uniendo al grupo - ¡Porque recuerdo todo!  
\- Por mucho que me fastidie - dijo Glossarick con cierta desidia - ahora eres una criatura mágica de alto nivel. ¡Estás hecho de magia primordial! Ni siquiera han logrado poseerte los espíritus.  
\- Pues lo han intentado bien. Ha sido una experiencia... desagradable.  
\- Entonces... ¿Seth ganó? - preguntó Star - En realidad... en el último momento pareció confuso. Como si esperaba que los espíritus esos fueran a estar bajo su control o algo.  
\- Eso no tiene sentido. Cualquiera que sepa algo del asunto sabe que jamás podría controlarlos. - comentó Toffee  
\- Pero Seth no pensaba con claridad. - respondió Glossarick - De la misma manera que Mina ha estado bajo control de Seth, Seth estaba en todo momento bajo control de Mefisto, uno de los grandes demonios. Mefisto ha dejado actuar a Seth trabajar con libertad, pero siempre ha mantenido su mente nublada para que creyera que estaba haciendo regresar el viejo orden y no destruyendo el mundo.  
\- Entonces... ¿todo esto ha sido por culpa de un demonio rencoroso? - preguntó Star  
\- Oh, no. Mefisto, a diferencia de Seth, sabía en todo momento que esto pasaría. De hecho, esa era su intención. Obligar a los de arriba a actuar.  
\- ¡Oh! ¿Una venganza contra el cielo?  
\- No exactamente. Los de arriba son bastante estrictos con los procedimientos. Cuando intervienen, como ha sido el caso, les gusta aprovechar la oportunidad para dejar todo el orden.

\- ¿Estás... seguro? - dijo Moon mirando un montón de destrozos visibles  
\- No me refería a eso. Lo que causó Mina puede considerarse problemas de los mortales así que no han tocado nada de eso. Me refería a que con su intervención, han vuelto a llevar a todos los demonios al vacío y al infierno respectivamente, Mefisto incluido, que era lo que siempre ha estado buscando. El fin de su exilio.  
\- Entonces... ¿el demonio ganó?  
\- Sí y no. Él ha logrado regresar, pero le ha caído una seria reprimenda. Lo han llevado al foso. En mi opinión, ha salido perdiendo pero... ¿quien sabe ponerse en la piel de un demonio?

\- ¡Ja...! - dijo Janna en tono sarcástico - Eso es sencillísimo, ¿verdad Tom?... ¿Tom?

\- Janna - insistió Glossarick - TODOS los demonios han sido enviados al infierno. Incluidos los híbridos.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Tom está en el infierno? ¡Pueden pasar meses hasta que levanten el bloqueo!  
\- Bueeeeeno. De hecho han ordenado un cierre por el tema de Mefisto. Es posible que dure algunos años... siglo arriba o siglo abajo.  
\- ¡SIGLOS! Nonononononononono... ¡De eso nada! ¡Marco! ¡Déjame tus tijeras!

Marco miró sus bolsillos, pero no las encontró.

\- Oh... Era retórico - dijo Marco mirando con ojos cansados como Janna ya tenía las tijeras en su mano creando un portal.

Janna creó un portal, pero tan pronto entró en él, fue expulsada fuera.

\- ¿Pero qué ...?  
\- Si hay un bloqueo - explicó Hekapoo - no puedes hacer eso. Por algo se le llama bloqueo.

Janna agarró violentamente con el puño a Glossarick  
\- Si no me dices como arreglar esto...

Glossarick no pareció intimidado  
\- Sólo soy el mensajero, Janna. El bloqueo no depende de mí.  
\- Entonces... ¿de quién depende?  
\- De los de arriba.  
\- ¡Pues llévame allí! ¡Les cantaré las cuarenta PERSONALMENTE!  
\- Aparte de que eso es... un poco problemático... ¡no te va a servir de nada!  
\- ¡QUE LO HAGAS!  
\- Como veas... - dijo dando un par de palmadas

Para sorpresa de todos, una columna de luz apareció sobre Glossarick y Janna y en un segundo desaparecieron, como teletransportados.  
\- Glossarick...¡ ¿se ha llevado a Janna al cielo? ! - dijo Marco estupefacto  
\- Eso parece... - comentó Star  
\- No. Ni siquiera Glossarick puede hacer algo así. - dijo Hekapoo - Probablemente la habrá llevado a un tribunal de "asuntos celestianes"  
\- ¿El qué?

* * *

Janna había soltado a Glossarick viéndose confundida rodeada totalmente de luz y con la extraña sensación de estar ascendiendo por un ascensor interminable.

Janna hizo crujir sus dedos como preparándose para una pelea.

\- Janna... Tienes que comprender que estos tipos son...omnipotentes y omniscientes. DE VERDAD. Las amenazas no ayudan.

Janna se dio la vuelta para mirar a Glossarick.

\- Ok... Quizás no he pensado bien mi estrategia... Pero aún tengo un arma secreta.  
\- Tú verás... pero... hagas lo que hagas, trátalos con respeto absoluto. Te escucharán... esta gente tiene... todo el tiempo del mundo. No les importa escucharte. Pero más allá de eso...

La luz desapareció y ambos aparecieron en una habitación grande, construida con madera de un color dorado, casi como si fuera de oro. El lugar estaba perfectamente iluminado aunque Janna no podía ver ninguna lámpara ni ventana por la que pudiera entrar luz.

Al fondo de la habitación, habían bastantes personas. Seres con caras cordiales pero serias y expectantes. Todos eran altos, con apariencia joven como de veinte años, altos y vestían todos ropas blancas.

\- Mmmm... ¿Estás seguro Glossarick que me has traído al sitio correcto? Estos tipos parecen los miembros de una secta o algo así.  
\- Janna. Respeto, por favor. Esto es un tribunal de asuntos celestiales... o lo que es lo mismo... un punto de encuentro donde seres encargados de la gestión de algún aspecto del mundo mortal, como un servidor, puede pedir cambios, hacer sus quejas o reclamar diferentes medidas. Estás aquí por mi propia solicitud así que por favor... ¡NO ME DEJES EN MAL LUGAR!. Tengo ya un montón de castigos encima, así que... no hagas que se enfaden... ¿Por favooooor? - expresó Glossarick genuina preocupación  
\- Entonces... ¿Estos tipos son ángeles picapleitos?  
\- Jaaaanaaaaa... - dijo el genio azul en tono lastimero

\- Adelante... Janna Ordonia. Te estábamos esperando. - dijo uno de los tipos de blanco  
\- Ok... O sea que...  
\- Nosotros lo sabemos todo. - dijo otro  
\- Ah... uh... entonces... ¿sabéis lo que voy a decir?  
\- Lo que vas a decir depende de lo que estás decidiendo ahora. Eres libre, Janna, de expresar lo que piensas. Adelante. Este es tu momento.

\- Eehh... Ejem...

Janna avanzó al lugar central donde parecía que la invitaban.

\- Estoooo... Estimados señores. Si de verdad lo saben todo... entonces estarán al tanto de la situación por la que estoy aquí...  
\- Sabemos que estás enamorada del híbrido demonio-humano Tom Lucitor, y que el reciente exilio de todos los demonios al infierno y el bloqueo de este te impide alcanzar la relación que deseas...

\- Aaaaaahhhh... - *hora de sacar toda la artillería* pensó la morena

Y Janna se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar.

\- Ustedes lo sabrán todo pero... ¿acaso pueden sentir lo que es ser un mortal limitado cuyo corazón ha sufrido durante años por otra persona que no le ha correspondido... y cuando por fin encuentra a alguien a su medida, el destino le es truncado por culpa de la intervención de seres más allá de su comprensión y su entendimiento?  
\- Janna, por favor - dijo otro de los miembros del tribunal - Todos aquí conocemos tu vida. Sabemos que esta no es tu personalidad ni tu forma de expresarte. No es necesario que hagas eso.

Janna se levantó de nuevo, pero aún gimoteando.

\- ¡Pero no miento! ¡Me encanta todo de él! Su pelo... su pretendida seguridad aunque luego es tan inseguro como Marco. Su estilo de ropa... ¡Incluso su olor a azufre! ¡ME ENCANTA TODO! ¡Además le había liado para tener una cita! ¡NO PODÉIS HACERME ESTO! ¡NO AHORA!

\- Wow Janna... No sabía que estabas tan pillada. - se oyó la voz de Star a su espalda

Y entonces vio el hechizo del ojo que todo lo ve, y detrás todos sus amigos, apelotonados para ver que pasaba.

\- ¿Desde cuando estáis ahí? - roja como un tomate

Uno de los ángeles gesticuló con el brazo y el hechizo desapareció.

\- Janna... Tienes que entender que el bloqueo es algo necesario. No tomamos medidas a la ligera. Todos los cambios suponen un esfuerzo para todos, pero es por vuestro propio bien.  
\- Pero...  
\- Apreciamos tu alegato. Te has manifestado con sinceridad y este tribunal lo tendrá en cuenta. Tu testimonio no caerá en saco roto.

La cara de Janna se iluminó y una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara.

\- ¿Eso significa que permitiréis a Tom regresar? ¿Tom será una excepción? - agregó poniendo sus manos en postura de plegaria  
\- No. El bloqueo no admite excepciones. Gracias por venir.

Y sin dejar a Janna replicar, gesticulando, Janna volvió a verse en la columna de luz.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo sin entender  
\- Te lo dije - contestó Glossarick

Janna, enfadada, miró al cielo y agregó.

\- ¿Pues sabéis qué? ¡NO QUIERO IR AL CIELO! ¡ESTIRADOS! ¡QUE SOIS UNOS ESTIRADOS! ¡YO VOY A IR AL INFRAMUNDO, DE UNA MANERA U OTRA!

Janna siguió quejándose hasta que la columna de luz desapareció.

\- ¡QUE DISFRUTÉIS VUESTRA ETERNIDAD DE MUERMOS!

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a todo el grupo con una sonrisa.

\- Genial. Yo aquí deprimida y vosotros pasándolo bien a mi costa...

El grupo se separó, y detrás de todos había un chico de su edad, de pelo rosa

\- ¿Tom?  
\- Yaaaaa... Mi aspecto ha cambiado demasiado, ¿verdad?

Y es que Tom ahora tenía aspecto humano. Sin cuernos, con dos ojos, su cola había desaparecido y el tono de su piel se había vuelto un rosa humano normal.

\- Pero ... ¿qué?  
\- Cuando nos explicaron que habían aplicado un bloqueo el tatarabuelo nos explicó que había una forma de estar aquí... Usando un ritual he transferido mi parte demoníaca a mi padre.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- ¡Sí! Mi padre quería seguir con mi madre, y para ello tenía que ser un demonio. Y yo prefería estar aquí, así que tengo que ser humano, así que hemos hecho un intercambio.  
\- Ummm... Te quedaba bien ese tercer ojo.  
\- ¡Lo sé!, ¿verdad? Yo también lo echaré de menos...  
\- Y los cuernos.  
\- Ya.  
\- Y tampoco hueles como antes. - dijo acercándose hasta estar a pocos centímetros de él  
\- Bueno... Eso tiene arreglo.  
\- Y tu piel está caliente ahora - dijo cogiéndole la mano  
\- Pero es un pequeño sacrificio por no dejaros atrás... a ninguno. - dijo gesticulando para que sus amigos se acercaran para un abrazo en grupo  
\- DE ESO NADA. Eres mío. ¡Sólo mío! - dijo abrazándole y besándole apasionadamente

\- UuuuuUUUUUUUuuuu - gritaron algunos de sus amigos  
\- ¡Janna...! No creí que te atreverías a hacer eso en público - dijo Tom  
\- Bueno... Ya después de mi confesión...  
\- ¿Qué confesión?  
\- Espera... ¿qué? ¿Pero no lo habíais visto todos?  
\- Yo acabo de llegar.

Janna volvió a sonrojarse

\- ¡Me podríais haber avisado!  
\- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo tengo todo grabado! - dijo la chirriante y fastidiosa voz de StarFan13 que encendió su móvil  
\- ¿De donde ha salido esta? - preguntó Marco  
\- _¡Me encanta todo de él! Su pelo... su pretendida seguridad aunque..._  
\- ¡PARA ESO! - gritó Janna  
\- ¡NUNCA! ¡LO VOY A SUBIR A INTERNET! ¡VIVA EL JANTOM! Jajaja... *RONQUIDO* jajajaja...

Y Janna salió corriendo detrás de ella.

\- O sea que los de arriba son unos estirados, ¿eh? - preguntó Eclipsa a Glossarick  
\- Bueno... No nos dejan ver sus actividades, sólo nuestros breves encuentros. Hay rumores de que son diferentes a como se dejan ver.

* * *

Unos minutos antes, en la dimensión celestial.

\- No. El bloqueo no admite excepciones. Gracias por venir. - dijo uno de ellos

Y con un gesto los expulsaron.

\- JAJAJAJAJA... ¿Has visto que cara?  
\- ¡PON LA PANTALLA! ¡PON LA PANTALLA!

Desde su punto de vista, veían que pasaba con Janna

\- ¡QUE SEPÁIS QUE VOY A IR AL INFRAMUNDO! - gritaba la chica enfadadísima  
\- Jajaja... ¡Que sorpresa se va a llevar!

\- ¡JANTOM! ¡JANTOM! ¡JANTOM! ¡JANTOM!- gritaba otro grupo esperando el momento que sabían que llegaría

Y cuando los chicos se reencontraron y se besaron, el grupo estalló en júbilo

\- ¡YUUUUHUUUUUU!  
\- ¡YA ERA AHORA!  
\- ¡QUE FLUYA LA AMBROSÍA! ¡ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO!

* * *

\- Bueno... _¿Y ahora qué?_ \- preguntó Star  
\- Ahora habrá que reconstruir incluso mucho más que antes - dijo Eclipsa mirando todos los destrozos de Mina y los suyos, que no habían sido revertidos  
\- Hay asuntos más urgentes - dijo Moon mirando a Toffee

* * *

El grupo estaba ahora en el castillo Butterfly, actual sede de gobierno de Earthni. Un par de asuntos los había traído aquí.

El primero de ellos... ¿qué hacer con Toffee?

\- Te presento al gobernador de Earthni. Yvgeny Bulgolyubov. Como ves... En Earthni los monstruos pueden aspirar a lo más alto.- dijo Eclipsa  
\- YA nos conocemos. - dijo Buff Frog en tono seco mirando por encima de las lentes que usaba para leer

Toffee tragó saliva con mirada preocupada.

\- MMmmmm... ¿Este mundo no tiene tribunales o algo así? Exijo derecho a ser juzgado por un tribunal neutral. - dijo el lagarto  
\- De eso nada... "abogado" - dijo Moon con severidad - Estás aquí pidiendo un indulto, no un juicio.  
\- ¿Qué problema hay con Buff Frog? ¡Es un tipo encantador! - dijo Eclipsa  
\- Supongo que no le gusta que su destino esté en manos de alguien a quien echó a patadas del castillo en el que vivía sin siquiera pantalones. - explicó el hombre rana  
\- ¡TOFFEE! - gritó Eclipsa escandalizada  
\- En realidad lo hice porque eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de que estaba manipulando a Ludo. Si lo piensas bien, aquel acto fue una especie de cumplido.  
\- Ajá - dijo poco convencido el gobernador  
\- El más listo entre un grupo de estúpidos - farfulló Toffee  
\- ¡Te hemos oído, Toffee! ¡Ese comentario ha sido muy feo! - dijo Star mientras Eclipsa hacía un facepalm  
\- Pero es verdad... ¿Cuantas veces falló Ludo contra ti?  
\- ¡Todo eso no importa! - cortó Moon - Estamos aquí para decidir el futuro de Toffee. Toffee sigue siendo un peligro para todos.  
\- ¡Mamá! ¡Le prometiste la libertad! - protestó Star  
\- Hicimos una tregua hasta que muriera Seth. Y Seth ha muerto.  
\- Sin Toffee no habríamos ganado a Seth... la primera vez.  
\- ¡Toffee no es un héroe, Star! ¿Acaso te has olvidado de lo que te hizo? ¡O a mi madre!  
\- Moon... Deberías aprender a dejar en el pasado todo eso - dijo Eclipsa - Si nos ponemos a remover el pasado podrías salir mal parada...  
\- ¡Pero no es cosa del pasado! ... ¡Mira! ¡Toffee! Responde. Se sincero.  
\- Suelo serlo. - dijo el lagarto  
\- ¿Te arrepientes de algo de lo que hayas hecho?

Toffee se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

\- No.  
\- ¿Lo veis? ¡Toffee es un peligro para todos!  
\- Me gustaría añadir que todo lo que hice contra tí, Moon, o contra Star, jamás fue nada personal. Ya os lo dije y os lo repito. Siempre fue contra la magia.  
\- ¿Ves? - insistió Star  
\- Magia que por cierto, insisto, deberíamos volver a destruir. Si lo hicisteis voluntariamente una vez no entiendo cual es el problema.

\- Aaaaahhh. Me temo que el problema ahora soy yo - añadió Glossarick - O siendo más concreto, mi castigo. La magia no puede desactivarse ahora. Órdenes de arriba. Y créeme... es mejor que no intentes meterte con los de arriba. No sirve de nada.  
\- Sabía que al final iba a ser cosa tuya - agregó Toffee con rencor.  
\- No, no... Oye... Me has malinterpretado. Yo estaría encantado de seguir con la magia desactivada... ¡No es cosa mía! Simplemente no me dejan, ¿vale?

\- Lo que sea... Este proceso es absurdo en todo caso. Ni tú, Moon, ni mucho menos Eclipsa vais a volver a utilizar el hechizo oscuro contra mí. Y Star tampoco parece dispuesta a destruirme. Entonces... ¿qué sentido tiene todo esto? No podéis retenerme en una celda y lo sabéis. Es destruirme o dejarme libre.  
\- Tiene razón, mamá.  
\- ¡Está básicamente declarando que no acatará la ley! - dijo Moon ofendida - ¡Es un delincuente!  
\- Eso suena gracioso viniendo de una ex-reina que hacía la ley a su antojo en el pasado. - replicó Toffee  
\- ¡No me pongas a prueba, Toffee! ¡Ya no soy la niña a la que te enfrentaste! ¡No necesito un hechizo oscuro para matarte!  
\- ¿Estás segura? Yo tampoco soy el que era - dijo desafiante mientras volvía su brazo líquido como la magia desactivada

\- Quizás yo pueda aportar una solución de compromiso - dijo una nueva voz a la espalda del lagarto

Y con un click, el lagarto sintió como algo le rodeaba el cuello. Inmediatamente su brazo recuperó su forma humanoide.

\- ¿Pero qué?

El grupo miró al nuevo visitante. Era Uno, el jefe de los hombres de negro.

\- ¿Qué demonios me has puesto?  
\- Un artefacto que garantiza que no puedas escapar fácilmente.  
\- ¿Con qué derecho has...?  
\- YO SOY LA MÁXIMA AUTORIDAD AQUÍ... - dijo Uno. Luego miró a Glossarick - ... con permiso del jefe.  
\- Permiso concedido - dijo Glossarick

Uno sacó una carpeta...

\- Múltiple asesinato, robo, posesión, tortura...

Toffee avanzó desafiante hacia el hombre de negro.

\- ¡Esos cargos no pertenecen siquiera a esta dimensión! La jurisdicción...  
\- ¿Jugamos a ser abogado, eh?. Ok... Tiene razón. Pero Earthni se considera parte de la Tierra... También tienes cargos aquí, como la invasión de la privacidad.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- ¿Sabía, Star Butterfly, que este tipo había llenado su casa de cámaras? ¡Incluso en su baño!  
\- ¡Toffee! ¡Jamás creí que fueras un pervertido de ese tipo! - protestó Eclipsa -. De haberlo sabido podríamos haber hecho cosas malas en el pasado... - añadió de forma sugerente con un repentino cambio de humor  
\- No, no... - replicó avergonzado - ¡Las cámaras las instaló BuffFrog! - se disculpó el lagarto humillado señalando al gobernador que se puso colorado de vergüenza  
\- ¡Yo sólo seguía órdenes de Ludo! - se disculpó este a su vez - Una cámara en cada habitación...  
\- Además... todos decidimos desactivar la cámara del baño cuando nos dimos cuenta. Fue un error. - agregó Toffee  
\- Cierto. Cierto. - agregó BuffFrog sudando al sospechar que algunos de sus hijos estaban cerca escuchando la conversación

\- Sea como sea, estos y otros son cargos serios para esta dimensión, así que estoy autorizado a encerrarlo.  
\- Pero... ¿no hay alguna forma de evitarlo? - pidió Eclipsa

\- De hecho... tenemos una propuesta. Podemos ofrecerle que trabaje para nosotros por el bien común.  
\- ¿Y quienes son ustedes, si puede saberse? - preguntó Toffee  
\- Los buenos. Puede considerarnos... una especie de espías al servicio de la humanidad... y todos los habitantes de este planeta.  
\- ¿Está... seguro de lo que está diciendo? - le indicó Moon - Toffee es un tipo poco cooperador... - advirtió  
\- Lo dice la mujer que no quiso pactar. - farfulló Toffee  
\- Totalmente. - respondió Uno - Toffee tiene cualidades muy notables. Sus habilidades usadas adecuadamente puede salvar muchas vidas, y de esa forma ganarse su redención.  
\- Toffee seguirá siendo un peligro. - insistió Moon  
\- No se crea. La gente que trabaja con nosotros suele cambiar. Su perspectiva sobre lo que es importante y lo que no da un vuelco en poco tiempo. Estoy seguro que cuando su condena termine, para cuando deje de estar con nosotros, será una persona totalmente diferente.  
\- Lo dudo mucho. - dijo Toffee  
\- Preferiría que lo encerraran, pero mientras esté lejos de mi familia... - terminó Moon  
\- No se preocupe. Mientras trabaje para mí, me haré personalmente responsable de sus actos. Le aseguro que no volverá hasta que esté totalmente reformado.  
\- Como si necesitara reformarme - masculló Toffee  
\- Por favor... Toffee... - le rogó Eclipsa - Intenta... no hacer daño a nadie, ¿vale? Por mí... Quizás así nos volvamos a ver... más adelante.  
\- Supongo que da igual. Después de todo ahora soy inmortal y no tengo nada que hacer. De una forma u otra, volveremos a vernos, Eclipsa. Además si estos tipos creen que pueden control... AAAAAARRRGGGGGHHH

El aparato del cuello que Uno le había puesto le provocó una descarga eléctrica

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¡No ha hecho nada malo! - protestó Eclipsa a Uno  
\- Yo no he hecho nada.

Todos miraron a un lado. Janna estaba con gafas negras jugando con un bolígrafo.

\- ¡Tengo acceso! ¡Genial! ¡Gracias por el nuevo neuralizador!  
\- 665, por favor. Intenta no electrocutarlo.  
\- Está hecho de magia. No le pasará nada. - comentó la morena

\- ¡No, no!... ¡Que lo electrocute otra vez!. ¡ ¡ ES MALVADO ! ! - dijo Rombulus animado en la parte de atrás de la habitación junsto a los otros dos miembros de la antigua Alta Comisión  
\- ¡No puedo creer que vayáis a dejarlo libre otra vez! - agregó Omnitraxus

\- ¡Vosotros calladitos! ¡Que ahora os toca a vosotros! - les recriminó Moon

\- ¡Yo no opino como ellos! - se apresuró a decir Hekapoo.

\- ¿Nosotros? - dijo Onmitraxus orgullosos - ¡Somos la Alta Comisión! ¡No tenéis derecho a juzgarnos! ¡Y no aceptaremos órdenes de un régimen corrupto!  
\- ¿A quién llamas corrupto? - dijo Star creando un puño arcoiris amenazador  
\- ¡Qué gracioso! ¿Realmente crees que puedes enfrentarte a nosotros? - respondió Omnitraxus

Y sin esperar réplica, Rombulus lanzó un rayo congelador contra Star.  
\- ¡MALVADA!

Moon se puso delante y creó un escudo. Pero el rayo ni siquiera llegó a él. Glossarick se había puesto delante y paró el rayo con facilidad.

\- Rombulus... ¿no crees que te has pasado? - comentó Hekapoo  
\- Eeeeehhhh...  
\- Rebelión contra la reina... Es la gota que colma el vaso. - dijo el genio azul  
\- No soy la reina - comentó en bajito Star  
\- He estado esperando tiempo para esto. Por incumplimiento de la regla más básica de la Alta Comisión, declaro SU OFICIAL DISOLUCIÓN - declaró Glossarick de forma rotunda  
\- Espera... eso no puede... - intentó replicar Omnitraxus  
\- Lo que significa que ESTÁIS DESPEDIDOS. - insistió el genio  
\- NO PUEDES. - se quejó Omnitraxus  
\- Yo creé la Alta Comisión y yo puedo deshacerla. Además tengo su apoyo - dijo señalando a las reinas - y órdenes de arriba, así que es una decisión IRREVERSIBLE.  
\- Pero... ¿Y qué vamos a hacer nosotros?

Glossarick dió un par de palmadas y él, Omnitraxus y Rombulus aparecieron en la dimensión del tiempo.

\- ¿Qué... qué hacemos aquí?  
\- Llevándoos a vuestro nuevo hogar.  
\- Espera... ¿quieres que me dedique a controlar el espacio y tiempo otra vez? - preguntó Omnitraxus  
\- Es para lo que fuiste creado, ¿no?  
\- Ya pero... ¿sólo eso? ¡Será muy aburrido!  
\- Vamos... no te quejes. Sabes de sobra que puedes observar los miles de tiempos alternativos. ¡Tienes infinito entretenimiento!  
\- Ya... pero no puedo intervenir en ninguno.  
\- Ya has hecho suficiente. ¡A tu sitio!  
\- MMMfffff... Sí, señor. - dijo quejándose. Y haciéndose inmensamente grande Omnitraxus se fundió con el fondo.

Luego Glossarick miró a Rombulus con severidad.

\- Ok... ¿Y yo qué? ¡Sólo sirvo para crear cristales! ¡Tienes que volver a llevarme!  
\- Tengo una ocupación especial para ti.

Glossarick dio otra palmada y unas escaleras aparecieron en el suelo.

Ambos bajaron...  
\- ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Hay una criatura temible por aquí? ¿Alguien que deba congelar?  
\- Sí y no... Por cierto, aquí no puedes crear cristales. Tus cristales congelan el tiempo y este sitio es justamente el río del tiempo, así que...  
\- ¿El río del tiempo? ¡OH, NO! ¿Quieres decir que aquí...?

Una jirafa parlante apareció navegando con una barcaza por el río con un gran destello de luz

\- !Para tener pasaje por mi atemporal mar  
esta cuestión tenéis que contestar!  
¿Quien habla en rima y guarda el tiempo cuya familia no contesta  
Sin llamadas, cartas o lo que sea?

\- ¡REINALDO! - dijo Rombulus entre sorprendido y aterrorizado

\- ¡OH! ¡Retiro lo dicho!  
¿Quien lo habría predicho?  
¡Un feliz momento familiar!  
¡Se me han doblado las ganas de rimar!

-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? - se quejó Rombulus  
\- Sube. - dijo Glossarick levitando sobre la barcaza

\- Está bien... ¡Pero que sea rápido!

\- ¡Llevo tanto tiempo con este peso  
esperando mi redención!  
¿Acaso es este mi regreso  
a la Alta Comisión?  
Rimó la jirafa.

\- Glossarick la ha disuelto. - comentó Rombulus

\- ¡Oh, maldición! ¡Qué decepcionante!  
Espera ¿acaso esto significa...  
que esta situación es indefinida?  
¡Oyentes permanentes! ¡Qué gratificante!

\- NOnononononono... Estamos aquí para... ¿para qué estamos aquí, Glossarick?  
\- Ok... Tienes razón que sólo sirves para congelar a tipos malos. Así que esto es para que viajes hasta el momento en que una reina te necesite, y así no la líes mientras tanto.  
\- Es... aceptable supongo... ¿Y hasta qué fecha hay que viajar?  
\- No funcionará así. Ella te buscará.  
\- Espera... ¿Estamos sin rumbo? ¿Cuando puede durar esto?  
\- La percepción del tiempo aquí está alterada. Puede ser un minuto o un siglo, pero se sienten parecidos... especialmente con Reinaldo.  
\- ¡NO AGUANTAREMOS TANTO TIEMPO!  
\- ¿Aguantaremos? ¿Nosotros? Ja... Jajajaja... JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA...  
\- ¡NO SERÁS CAPAZ!

Y con unas palmadas, Glossarick desapareció

\- ¡Oh. Confirmado! ¡Es permanente!  
¡Esta situación me da gran alegría!  
Resuelve el acertijo rápidamente  
¿quien va a hacerme compañía?  
\- ¡ ¡ ¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ! !

* * *

Desde la perspectiva de los demás, no había pasado el tiempo. Simplemente Rombulus y Omnitraxus habían desaparecido.

\- Espera... ¿Qué has hecho Glossarick? - preguntó Moon - No los habrás matado, ¿verdad?  
\- Oh... Nonononono... Yo los creé... No puedo hacerles eso. He devuelto a Omnitraxus a su trabajo en la dimensión del tiempo.  
\- ¿Y Rombulus?  
\- Está haciendo compañía a Reinaldo  
\- ¿Reinaldo? - preguntó Star confundida.  
\- Ja... Creo que preferiría estar muerto. - comentó Hekapoo - ¡YO preferiría estar muerta antes que eso!... Si ese va a ser mi final casi que...  
\- ¿Quieres que te destruya? - preguntó Glossarick seriamente  
\- ¡NO! ... pero... ¿cuales son mis opciones?  
\- De todos mis hijos, Hekapoo... tu eres la más... normal. Siempre te has desenvuelto bien entre los mortales. Puedes vivir entre ellos... si quieres,  
\- ¿Sin ocupación? ¿Sin trabajo?  
\- Seguro que sigue habiendo demanda de tijeras... al menos hasta que tengan la tecnología adecuada. Pero hay otras opciones si quieres...  
\- ¡No, no! ¡Acepto! ¡No sabes la de tiempo que he querido librarme de las tareas de la Alta Comisión!  
\- También podría convertirte en humana...  
\- ¿Otra vez?  
\- Sí... si es lo que quieres. Tiene sus cosas buenas y malas. Pero a diferencia de la última vez sería permanente, lo que implicaría que al final morirías de vieja, como cualquier persona. Por otro lado, me aseguraría de darte una identidad humana...  
\- Mmmm... ¿Puedo pensármelo?  
\- ¡Claro! Sin problemas.  
\- ¡Genial! - dijo poniéndose unas gafas de motera - ¡Marco! ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta con dragocicleta?  
\- Quizás otro día.  
\- Ok... ¡Adiós burocracia! ¡Adiós responsabilidades! ¡YUJUUUUUUU! - dijo mientras huyó corriendo  
\- Se la ve feliz - comentó Eclipsa  
\- Me alegro por ella... En fin... Un asunto menos - dijo BuffFrog - ¿Hay algo más?  
\- Creo que no... - comentó Eclipsa

Y cuando todos estaban a punto de salir, Moon se quedó atrás.

\- ¿Esperáis un segundo? - mientras cerró la puerta para quedarse a solas con BuffFrog  
\- ¿Sí, Moon?  
\- Veo que aún siguen sin arreglarse los daños del castillo  
\- Con todo lo que ha pasado, dejó de ser una prioridad.  
\- Pero ahora, por suerte, volvemos a tener magia - dijo mientras recolocaba algunas de las cosas del despacho con su magia.  
\- Te lo agradezco.  
\- Yo también he estado muy ocupada. Tanto que no contesté a tu oferta.  
\- ¡Oh! Incluso yo lo había olvidado. Has estado incluso más ocupada que yo.  
\- Quería preguntarte... ¿sigue el puesto de Teniente Gobernadora vacante?  
\- En efecto.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo de Seth. El comienzo del curso escolar se había retrasado a causa de los daños, pero todo el pueblo unido, sin distinción de especie, había cooperado reparando lo ocurrido.

La presencia de la magia en manos Eclipsa, Meteora, Solaria, Moon y Star fue muy apreciada. Las cinco trabajando a la vez en diferentes lugares repararon gran parte de los daños en poco tiempo.

Incluso las varitas de carga fueron utilizadas. Ludo logró ganar una importante fama, tanto por sus actos en la batalla como en su ayuda a la reconstrucción. Ludo carecía de imaginación para usar sus propios hechizos, pero resultó un auténtico maestro del "Levitato" lo que resultó muy útil en la reconstrucción.  
Llegó a dominarlo tanto que se empeñaba en enseñar a sus hermanos, de los cuales sólo Dennis pareció tan hábil o más que Ludo.

Solaria sólo ayudó en el castillo Butterfly, aunque sus reparaciones fueron las más extensas de todas. Para cuando ella terminó, el exterior del castillo quedó en perfecto estado.

Muchos de los antiguos seguidores de Mina intentaron ahora seguir a Solaria, aunque ella insistió en todo momento que estaba de paso y que se había equivocado en muchas cosas. En cierta manera que la propia reina Solaria criticara sus pasadas acciones supuso el punto y final de los soldados solarianos.

Mina fue confinada en una zona del castillo. Gracias al apoyo de Solaria y del pudding de Glossarick, Mina tuvo la mente más clara de lo que la había tenido en más de un siglo y colaboró en todo momento mostrándose arrepentida, así que acordaron adoptar un simple confinamiento, sin necesidad de una celda formal, en una zona del castillo Butterfly.

* * *

Star se miraba tranquilamente en el espejo mientras intentaba adecuar su peinado.

\- Me sorprende que no uses magia para lograrlo.  
\- ¡Hola, mamá! - respondió Star - Creo que acabaré en un momento.  
\- Tranquila... Sé lo laborioso que puede ser eso. - dijo su madre  
\- Es verdad... Tú nunca has usando magia para tu pelo tampoco... ¿Por qué, mamá?  
\- Mmmmm... Las prisas y los nervios no suelen ser buenas para la magia. Cuando más la necesitas es cuando más fácil es usarla mal. Prefiero el camino lento, pero seguro.  
\- Tú... ¿equivocándote con la magia? - dijo su hija incrédula  
\- Qué... ¿Acaso me crees perfecta? Me he equivocado muchas veces, Star...  
Ambas compartieron una mirada de complicidad a través del espejo, ya que esa frase aunque Moon no había querido usarla para referirse a sus errores recientes, era perfectamente válida.  
\- ¿Errores? Sí. Claro. Eso no es nuevo... ¿Magia fuera de control? ¿Tú? ¡Me cuesta mucho creerlo!  
\- El control no se obtiene de un día para otro. Lo creas o no, Star, la liaba de vez en cuando cuando tenía tu edad.

Star rio suavemente.  
\- Me hubiera encantado verlo.  
\- No es cosa de risa... pero tú no has contestado a la misma pregunta... ¿Por qué no usas magia ahora? Creí que usar magia en tu pelo se te daba bien.  
\- ¡Y se me da! Pero llevo un tiempo haciéndolo a mano y he descubierto que cuanto más usas tus manos para hacerlo, más fácil resulta también... como con la magia, hay que entrenarlo. No quiero perder esta nueva habilidad. Nunca se sabe cuando la magia puede volver a dejarnos tirados.  
\- Glossarick insiste en que no va a ser pronto... pero me parece una excelente decisión.

Moon se quedó mirando fijamente a su hija. Al principio Star la ignoró, pero al final comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.  
\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sin entender  
\- Nada... Sólo... estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Hay que ver cuanto has madurado...

Star no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco. Jamás creyó que iba a escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su madre... sin liarla después. Por una vez, iba a ocurrir.  
\- ¡Gracias, mamá! - dijo con una gran sonrisa y ojos vidriosos.  
\- ¿Y ese nuevo peinado? Creo que nunca te lo he visto.  
\- Solo lo he usado otra vez... En el baile de la Luna de sangre.  
\- ¿Has estado en la Luna de Sangre? - preguntó muy sorprendida  
\- ¿No te lo conté? ¡Creí que todo el mundo se había enterado! Incluso Tom fue a buscarme a la escuela. Ya sabes... en el tiempo que aún estaba colado por mí... la primera vez. Él me llevó para que la Luna me escogiera.  
\- Espera... ¿Tú y Tom Lucitor?  
\- No, no... Él me llevó... Marco se coló en el inframundo. Marco y yo bailamos bajo la Luna. Luego resultó que el baile era una maldición y la rompimos con una superpiedra del inframundo... Todo está bien, mamá.

Moon no podía creer lo que su hija le contaba todo eso con toda normalidad. Una vez más, se daba cuenta que había estado demasiado lejos de su hija... Pero quizás aún había tiempo para hacerlo mejor. Desde que las dimensiones se habían fusionado, desde que Moon había admitido que su hija ya era mejor de lo que ella había sido nunca, habían podido acercarse mucho más.  
Hacía tiempo que debía haberse dado cuenta que tratar a Star como una niña, regañándola, no funcionaba. Pero ahora podía tratarla como una adulta... ¿O no? Seguía siendo su hija.

\- Qué... ¿Cómo me veo? - dijo levantándose de su asiento. Su peinado no era el tradicional para una reina, pero era sin duda hermoso, más de lo que podía quedarle el oficial. Su traje sin embargo era un traje de noche reformado para parecer un traje de reina oficial. La fusión de lo nuevo y lo antiguo que tanto le gustaba a Star  
\- ¿Te gusta el traje? Se que el verde no es el color tradicional, pero... es un apaño que hicimos entre las chicas... ¿Quien iba a saber que Jackie tenía tanta maña con las telas?  
\- Estás preciosa, hija... Pero... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Llevarías... ¿una prenda mía?  
\- ¡Algo prestado! ... ¿no te estás adelantando un poco, mamá? ¡No es mi boda! - dijo poniéndose colorada sólo de pensar en eso.

Moon enseñó un estuche a su hija. Star lo abrió.

\- ¡Es tu mejor tiara! Te la he visto tan pocas veces puesta...  
\- Porque solo las ocasiones especiales lo merecía. Y no es exactamente mía... Es... tuya. Ha pasado de generación en generación. Cada vez que me veo con ella puesta me acuerdo de mam... de tu abuela. - dijo emocionada -. Va siendo hora de que la uses tú.  
\- Pero mamá... Esta es una joya de la realeza... Y yo...  
\- Tú eres la reina hoy. Ya veremos después... pero aunque solo sea por hoy... todos te verán como la reina que eres.

Star miró a su madre. Veía en ella una mirada de ruego y esperanza. Sabía que ella seguiría insistiendo en que fuera reina de nuevo. Y Star sabía que eso no era aceptable. Earthni sería una democracia, pasara lo que pasara. Pero en el ruego de su madre había un condicional... "aunque solo sea por hoy".  
Star sabía que su madre se había vivido y desvivido para que ella fuera una reina perfecta. Y esto solo era un día. Era algo que podía concederle.

\- Solo hoy. - dijo Star aceptando el estuche.  
\- Al menos hoy - dijo Moon triunfal, obteniendo una sonrisa condescendiente de su hija.

\- Majestad... ¿está lista? - preguntó una nueva voz que se acercaba desde la puerta.  
\- Oh, Glossarick... Estás ahí... ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Moon  
\- Nada... Preguntaba a la reina Star si había terminado de prepararse.

\- Hhmmmm... - Star emitió un sonido de queja que no llegó a vocalizar.  
\- Vamos, Star... Sólo era una broma... Somos amigos, ¿no?  
\- ¿Amigos? Ese es un concepto simplón... ¿no crees? - dijo Star citando las palabras del genio

\- Mmmm... ¿De qué va esto? - preguntó Moon confundida  
\- Oh... No es nada - disculpó el genio azul - Solo que Star ha rememorado últimamente que tenemos algunas cuentas pendientes.  
\- A ver... que recuerde... No querer ser rescatado... dejar que Toffee destruyera la magia... acosarme una vez que estabas muerto... tenerme a mí y a Marco como locos detrás de tú como si fueras un niño pequeño mientras gritabas "Globgor!" todo el rato como si estuvieras loco...  
\- En realidad, todo esto va de que Star está molesta de que ahora Marco sea adicto al pudding y me culpa. - explicó en bajito a Moon

Star lo ignoró y continuó.

\- ¡Ah, sí... por una apuesta!... no ayudarnos en nada...convencerme para destruir la magia...  
\- Y además no ha vuelto a hacer Deep Down así que le acusa de estar volviéndose fofo y no volver a poder ver sus abdominales... - continuó explicando

\- ... DECIRNOS que ibas a morir cuando no fue verdad... - dijo más alto para tapar la explicación de Glossarick a su madre  
\- Ok... Ok... Lo pillo. Estás enfadada... tienes algunos motivos, no lo niego. Solo quiero hacer las paces.

Star se hizo la dura cruzando sus brazos.

\- ¿Puedes hacer las paces con Toffee y con Mina y no conmigo? ¡Me siento ofendido!  
\- No es verdad.  
\- Tienes razón... no es verdad. ¡Pero quiero arreglarlo! Eso sí es cierto  
\- Ya.  
\- A fin de cuentas vas a ser la reina... así que...

Star zapateó molesta

\- Ok... ¿Puedes dedicarme un minuto? - insistió Glossarick - ¡Es una sorpresa! ¡Te gustará!  
\- MMmmmm...  
\- Creo que no miente esta vez, Star. - dijo su madre  
\- Está bien... todavía me sobra tiempo.

* * *

\- Es la galería de la abuela. ¡Los retratos están arreglados!  
\- Sí... Tu madre lo hizo. Quería dejarlo todo listo para... este momento.

Glossarick creó un pequeño portal y de él cayó un largo cilindro que dió a Star.

\- ¿Qué es esto?  
\- Ábrelo.

Star se dió cuenta que tenía una zona con una tapa, y de él salía una larga tela enrollada.  
\- ¡Es mi tapiz!  
\- ¡Así es, Star! Te has ganado tu derecho a estar en la galería. Por eso tu madre la ha reparado. Quería tenerla lista para esto.

\- ¡Gracias! - dijo con entusiasmo sincero... aunque quizás ella había esperado más... algo diferente después de todo.

Star recorrió el pasillo hasta cruzar el retrato de su madre.. Allí encontró un marco vacío y se dispuso a colocarlo.

\- No... Aquí no es... Es el siguiente.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Y este marco?  
\- Tú hazme caso.

Star sin comprender mucho, avanzó un marco más. El pasillo cambiaba, pues tenía diferente techo y decoración de fondo. Algo extrañada, allí lo colocó.

\- Y la placa. - dijo Glossarick entregando un trozo de metal que debía colocarse debajo de cada retrato

_"Star the Underestimated  
was queen for just four days.  
Her one decision on the throne:  
To give it all away."_

_"Star la subestimada  
reina por cuatro días solo.  
Su única decisión en el trono  
entregar la corona heredada"_

Star miró sorprendida primero por la leyenda. Luego triste, porque sentía que había fallado como reina... al menos a su madre y lo que esperaba de ella.

Por último sacó una débil sonrisa.  
\- Definitivamente soy la pareja ideal para Marco "el abandonador". - se dijo a sí misma recordando la etiqueta de broma que ella le había otorgado como título de "caballero", un título que abandonó tan pronto como Eclipsa se lo había concedido.

\- ¡Oh! Eso es un error.. - dijo Glossarick

Star alzó una ceja. ¿Glossarick "equivocándose"? Sonaba sospechoso.

Glossarick hizo levitar la placa hacia el marco vacío anterior.

\- Esa leyenda va con este - dijo dándole otro cilindro a Star  
\- ¿Otro?

Star abrió el otro cilindro. Esta escena era totalmente diferente. En ella se veía a Eclipsa arrodillada de pena ante el supuesto sacrificio de su hija, y Star dándole la varita.

\- Es una imagen poderosa... ¿no crees? - dijo quitándoselo mágicamente de sus manos y llevando la tela al marco anterior junto a la leyenda.

\- ¿Por qué dos imágenes? Ninguna reina tiene dos. - preguntó Star confundida  
\- Bueno... Si te das cuenta, este marco está en esta zona diferente del pasillo.  
\- Sí... ¿Es por algo en especial?  
\- Lo es... Esa es la historia de Mewni... ¿No te has dado cuenta que este otro marco tiene dos zonas?

Ahora Star, con el tapiz original, se daba cuenta de eso. El hueco estaba débilmente separado, y el tapiz sólo llenaba una mitad

\- ¿Y eso? Sigo sin entenderlo.  
\- Mira bien en tapiz... ¿No notas algo raro?

Star lo miró cuidadósamente

\- No sé... Es el mismo que me enseñaste. El cual, por cierto, no refleja para nada la fusión de nuestros mundos o la destrucción de la magia. De hecho... es casi la misma escena que cuando purifiqué la magia oscura tras el primer ataque de Seth...  
\- Eres observadora. En realidad representa esa escena. Era tu verdadero destino después de todo.  
\- ¡Pero Marco estaba ahí! Y mucha otra gente... El cuadro está incompleto...  
\- En efecto... ¿Qué tienen en común los que están ahí?  
\- Mmmm... No sé... ¿Que son de Mewni?  
\- ¡Bingo! Y por cierto... Ese es el tapiz derecho, no el izquierdo.

Star se fijó que, en el marco de Madera, estaba tallado encima, en una letra enrevesada y difícil de leer... EARTH y Mew-NI. EARTH y el NI de MewNI se alineaban a la vez creando la palabra EarthNI.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es! ¿Y donde está este tapiz?

Glossarick sacó un nuevo cilindro.

Cuando Star lo vio, se quedó sin palabras. En él había mucha gente de la Tierra. Gente que incluso no estuvo allí, en la batalla. Pero sobre todo, estaba Marco en todo su esplendor, incluyendo sus abdominales y sus alas de la transformación.

\- Ohohohohohhohoho... - apenas alcanzó a decir Star con sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas  
\- Sabía que te gustaría... ¡Ah! ¡Y nos falta una leyenda! - dijo dándole otro trozo de metal

"_When the darkest forces stun,_  
_the heroes raises against the forces of evil._  
_Nobody shines more than the brightest sun._  
_Long Live Star, the Lightbringer!_"

_"Cuando ataca la fuerza más oscura y letal,_  
_los héroes se levantan contra las fuerzas del mal._  
_Nadie brilla más que el sol más brillante_  
_Larga vida a Star, la iluminante!"_

\- ¡La iluminante! - dijo Star sorprendida y un poco ruborizada  
\- Sí... ya sabes... La que ilumina. La portadora de la luz (* _Lightbringer_ ). La que trae la luz. - explicó Glossarick - Cruzaste las dimensiones y convertiste toda esa magia de golpe... rompiendo el escudo de Seth y llenando todo de luz dorada. Y convertiste de forma magistral toda aquella magia. Eso deja huella en el pueblo... Además, tienes el nombre de estrella... y eso es lo que suelen hacer las estrellas... dar luz. Yo creo que te pega. ¿No te gusta?  
\- Mmmmmmm... ME ENCANTA... Síiii - dijo comenzando a pegar botes mientras su gran falda se hinchaba a cada salto.  
\- ¿Significa eso que me has perdonado? Además... tienes ahí un excelente retrato de Marco para tu regocijo...  
\- Ok. Dejémoslo en tregua.  
\- A mí me vale.  
\- Pero... ¿por qué tengo dos títulos? - insistió Star de nuevo - Ninguna reina ha tenido dos títulos...  
\- Porque uno es como reina de Mewni, y otro como reina Butterfly de Earthni. Son ventajas de ser la reina de la transición.  
\- No voy a ser reina. - insistió Star cambiando a tono serio  
\- Ya lo eres, Star. Todos te consideran reina. Cuanto dure depende de tí pero ya está hecho. - dijo quitándole la placa y poniéndola con magia bajo el retrato doble de Earthni  
\- Mmmm... No es que me queje ni nada... pero me parece un poco presuntuoso una placa sobre mí en un cuadro donde hay mucha más gente... y Marco es tan protagonista como yo en la otra mitad.  
\- Sí... en realidad la placa es para ese retrato de ahí - dijo Glossarick señalando el siguiente marco vacío - pero el retrato no está listo. A fin de cuentas, aún estás decidiendo tu futuro.  
\- ¿Otro retrato más?  
\- Quien sabe... podrías elegir ser reina durante más tiempo, y tener un reinado... iluminante.  
\- Jaja - respondió Star en tono sarcástico.  
\- Ok... Deberíamos avisar a Solaria o se perderá el espectáculo. - dijo Glossarick mirando su reloj.

* * *

Cuando Star cruzó la puerta de la habitación, se topó con una escena que no esperaba.

Mina estaba en la cama, arropada como si estuviera enferma, con párpados hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando, lo cual era muy probable, con una taza con un contenido humeante.

Sentada en su cama, estaba Solaria, como una madre velando por su hija. Con sus manos amorosamente encima de su cuerpo como queriéndola dar calor, mirándola con ternura. Algo más apartadas, esperando pacientemente, estaban Eclipsa y Moon, mientras sentado en una esquina, casi en la oscuridad, estaba Manfred, esperando a que todos se fueran para estar a solas con ella.

\- Hola... ¿Qué tal van las cosas aquí?

Como respondiendo a su comentario, Mina colocó su taza como si no quisiera ser vista y bajo la mirada hacia su contenido, mientras juntó sus rodillas entre sábanas hacia su pecho, acurrucándose como un animal asustado.

\- Mmmmm... ¿Estás enferma, Mina? - preguntó Star con su tono jovial como si todo fuera normal

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera se atrevió a responder.

\- Es la hora. Tenemos que irnos. - dijo Glossarick ignorando la escena...  
\- Ok... Será menos de una hora, Mina - dijo Solaria - Te dejaré la... caja de imágenes esta para que veas lo que pasa, ¿ok? - y Solaria encendió una televisión

Ella asintió tímidamente.

\- Yo la protegeré, majestad. - dijo Manfred solemne

Las reinas salieron y cerraron la puerta.

\- ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí dentro? - preguntó Star confundida - No parecía ella misma.  
\- Al contrario... Mina siempre fue muy tímida... antes de... la transformación. - respondió Solaria mirando culpable al suelo  
\- Entonces... ¿está curada? ¿Has encontrado como revertir el hechizo?  
\- No. Es el efecto del pudding. - dijo su madre - Parece que cuanto más tiempo pasa bajo sus efectos más regresa a su personalidad original.  
\- Pero aún no tengo sustituto apto para la transformación - agregó Solaria - Sin ella envejecerá tan rápido que moriría en horas.  
\- Creo que puedo aportar un par de ideas nuevas... - dijo Eclipsa  
\- Tendrá que esperar... Ahora hay que ir a la celebración.  
\- Estás preciosa, por cierto... - agregó Eclipsa mientras Solaria asentía.  
\- Gracias... - poniéndose colorada - Deberíamos ir ya... ¿Qué hora es?  
\- Faltan dos minutos para las siete. - comentó Glossarick  
\- ¡DOS MINUTOS! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE TENÍAS QUE AVISARME CUANDO FUERA LA HORA! - dijo Star histérica  
\- Tranquila... Aún faltan más de 90 segundos... y puedes abrir portales, ¿no?  
\- ¡Pero tengo que hacerlo como mariposa!  
\- Al público le encantará... - dijo el genio creando su propio portal enano y cruzándolo sonriendo  
\- ¡GLOSSARICK!... GRRRRRR... ¡OS VEO LUEGO! - dijo Star nerviosa... se hizo mariposa y creando un portal dorado lo cruzó...

Al otro lado, en el salón principal de templo de monstruos, donde anteriormente había estado congelado Globgor, el lugar estaba a rebosar y había gente por todas partes.

Al cruzarlo todo el mundo emitió un "UUUuuuOOOooooo" de asombro, casi como si estuviera coreografiado.

Star descendió lentamente un poco sorprendida... No es que fuera la primera vez que tuviera que hacer algo así en público... pero quizás sí la primera que se sentía que lo hacía en papel de renia... casi como si esto fuera su coronación.

Al transformarse nuevamente, Star mostró su otro vestido, generando una segunda ola de asombro y ovación espontánea.

Sonrió forzadamente con clara vergüenza mientras Glossarick, a su lado, se mostraba con una sonrisa espléndida.

Entonces Star vió como cerca de donde debían estar su madre, Eclipsa y Solaria, se habría un portal. ¡Su madre tenía las tijeras de Marco en su mano!

Cuando las vió, su madre sonrió y la saludó ondeando su mano.

\- Tú lo preparaste todo, ¿verdad? - preguntó disimuladamente a Glossarick sin que se notara mucho  
\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Te ibas a poner más nerviosa de otro modo... ¡Improvisa! Es tu punto fuerte.

Las reinas se colocaron en la zona más cercana, con Marco a su lado. Marco hizo un gesto y muchos de sus amigos que estaban un poco detrás, Tom, Janna, Jackie, BuffFrog y los renacuajos, muchos otros amigos del colegio... comenzaron a corear su nombre con suavidad.

\- Star... Star... Star..

Y el público rápidamente se unió al coro hasta que todo el salón era como un estruendoso ejército cuyo paso se aceleraba

\- ¡ ¡ STAR STAR STAR STAR ! !

Ella levantó las manos intentando acallar al público... En su lugar, el coro pasó al aplauso.

\- Gracias... gracias... - dijo ruborizándose una vez más...

Y esperó a que el aplauso parara mientras cogía el micrófono.

\- Muchas gracias por todo ese cariño que me transmitís... De verdad... muchas gracias... Pero hoy no estamos aquí para que yo sea el centro de atención.

\- ¡Claro que lo eres, Star! - gritó Janna... probablemente de forma intencionada para avergonzarla un poco más  
\- ¡Te quiero! - gritó Starfan13 desde algún sitio  
\- Bueno... Ya que quereis estar al tanto de mí...quiero empezar disipando rumores... Se que aquí hay quien desea el retorno de la monarquía Butterfly...  
\- ¡SI! - gritó un mewmano por algún lado... y hubo unos pequeños aplausos que callaron rápido por la incomodidad de no ser tan entusiastas como antes  
\- ESO NO VA A SER ASÍ. Os puedo asegurar que EarthNI VA A SER UNA DEMOCRACIA.  
\- USA RULES! - gritó alguno de sus antiguos compañeros de clase.

Sin embargo hubo otro "Ooooo..." de decepción entre muchos de los asistentes...

\- Eso no significa que vaya a estar al margen... Si hay algún tipo intentando destruir el mundo otra vez, no dudeis en decírmelo... ¡Le daré un puñetazo personalmente! - dijo con tono severo mientras hizo aparecer un puño arcoiris sobre el suyo, mientras generó un nuevo aplauso..

\- Pero vale ya de hablar de mí. No estamos aquí para eso... Ante todo... esta es una celebración para ¡festejar nuestro triunfo sobre el mal!

El público aplaudió una vez más.

\- ¡Y no! No es mi triunfo... ¡Es el triunfo de todos! Muchos de vosotros estuvistes en la gran batalla de la que se hablará por generaciones. Y otros estuvisteis con los que luchamos en espíritu, cuidando de los más débiles, o enviándonos ánimos cuando no estabais en situación de ayudar de mejor manera. ¡Este aplauso va por todos vosotros!

Esta vez, hasta Star apoyó el micrófono medio minuto para aplaudir como una más...

\- Ok... Pero hay más cosas que celebrar aquí. Como algunos sabeis... el guardian de la magia aquí presente... - dijo señalando a Glossarick - dió a larguísima y complicada línea genealógica "Butterfly" una varita con una de las mayores capacidades mágicas del multiverso conocido y como portadoras de tal instrumento, nuestra familia fue considerada guardiana y soberana de tal poder...  
Ese poder fue mal utilizado, creando un gran sufrimiento... Entre otras razones, fue el motivo por el que yo misma destruí la varita de magia.  
Aunque la magia ha regresado... hemos de asegurarnos de que nunca más se vuelva a abusar de su poder... Es por eso que habrá algunos cambios...

El pùblico calló de repente. Había algo inesperado, y Star había captado su atención.

\- ¡LUDO AVARIUS! ¿Está aquí Ludo Avarius?

Dennis elevó a su hermano por encima de él para que pudiera ser observado por el público...

\- ¿Puedes acercarte... por favor? ¡Y con la varita que te dí!

Ludo comenzó a caminar confundido hacia Star y el público...

\- Eeeee... ¿Esto es para recargar la varita? - preguntó en voz baja a Star

Star lo miró fíjamente y sonrió. Luego agregó en voz alta...

\- ESTA VARITA NO ES PARA TÍ... - dijo retirándole la varita de Comet

\- EEeeeeeeehhhhhhh... - el pobre Ludo no se esperaba eso... y miró atónito como Star le quitaba la varita delante de todos.

Star se dió la vuelta dejando la antigua vara y cuando giró dijo...

\- Esta varita es para tí. - poniendo en sus manos una varita que era igual a la varita que Star poseyó...  
\- Mmmm... ¿Una reproducción? - dijo el hombre pájaro - Es un bonito detalle, pero si pudiera elegir...

La varita se transformó en sus manos. De la alegre e infantil forma de Star pasó a una forma muy diferente, con una cabeza de que parecía la de un cuervo calvo con cierto parecido a su propia cabeza, y una alas emplumadas...

\- AAaaaaahhh... ¿Es una varita de verdad?

Star asintió...

\- ¡ ¡ UNA VARITA DE VERDAD ! ! - dijo totalmente fuera de sí - ... ¡ ¡ AHORA ARRODÍLLENSE TODOS ! ! - agregó girando hacia el público y apuntando amenazadoramente hacia ellos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esta idea es buena? - preguntó Star a Glossarick con el micrófono apagado  
\- Tranquila... Saldrá bien...

Todo el público estaba en silencio sin saber que hacer...

\- Esto... ¡ Era una broma ! - dijo Ludo intentando arreglarlo

Star alzó la voz rompiendo la situación

\- ¡Por todos tus esfuerzos durante la lucha! ¡Por todo tu propio trabajo para cambiar y ser digno de empuñar la magia! Has sido encontrado digno de ser el portador de la varita mágica del cambio...

Star comenzó a aplaudir, y poco a poco el público se unió...  
Ludo mientras tanto estaba pletórico agitando la varita de un lado a otro como si fuera a hacer hechizos... pero no hizo nada.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte aquí? - dijo Star señalándole un sitio a Ludo a un lado suyo  
\- ¿Ok? - dijo confundido... casi temiendo que todo fuera una mala broma

\- ¡Penélope Spiderbite!

Penélope avanzó con un traje tan bello que casi podía eclipsar a Star, se acercó hasta estar en frente de Star y se arrodilló

\- Levántate Penélope... - dijo entregándole otra varita que nuevamente tenía la forma de Star

Y otra vez... la varita cambió. En su lugar adoptó una sinuosa forma coronada por una red con forma de telaraña

\- ¡Por tu liderazgo e intervención en el momento que más lo necesitábamos... has sido digna de ser la portadora de la varita mágica del valor!

El público estalló en júbilo una vez más...

\- ¡Marco Díaz!

\- ¡Marco...! ¡Marco...! ¡Marco...! - corearon sus amigos de escuela

\- Marco Díaz... Mi guía en la Tierra... mi mejor amigo... mi escudero... mi héroe... mi amor... Sin tí yo no estaría aquí... Nadie estaría aquí... así que hay mil razones para darte una varita... Juntos hemos cambiado mucho... nos hemos hecho mejores... por eso te entrego a tí... la varíta de la superación.

La varita con la forma de Star adquirió la forma de la de Marco... y él la elevó en modo triunfal mientras el público volvió a aplaudir con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Una varita para un monstruo! ¡Una para un mewmano! !Y una para un humano!... Pero aún hay alguien más que merece una varita... ¡Meteora Butterfly!

La Meteora adulta con confianza avanzó hasta estar enfrente de Star...  
\- Sabes que no necesito varita... - dijo mostrando poder mágico con su mano  
\- Sí... pero fue tu legado original... y mereces que te sea restituido... - y agregó dirigiéndose al público - ¡Por todo lo que has vivido! ¡Por todo lo que tu familia ha vivido! ¡Por el legado que te pertenece!... ¡Y porque tú representas el futuro de la fusión de los pueblos... como el mejor testimonio de Earthni! ¡Yo te entrego... la varita del renacimiento!

Y la nueva varita se transformó adoptando una compleja y hermosa forma a su manera.

\- Para que nunca vuelva a haber un único portador de un poder tan grande, el guardián ha designado a sus campeones.  
¡Señoras y señores! Les presento ante ustedes... - dijo poniéndose detrás del grupo alineado de los portadores de varitas - ¡La Liga de Magia de Earthni!

Marco, Penélope y Meteora alzaron sus varitas de forma triunfal cara al público. La excepción fue Ludo... que comenzó a ver a sus compañeros, mientras miraba nerviosamente su propia varita...

\- Campeón... - masculló el Kappa... mientras desviaba su mirada hacia su hermano, para ver en sus ojos una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación.

Ludo se dió la vuelta y se dirigió a Star, tapándole el micrófono... mientras los aplausos y vítores del público se apagaron rápidamente para cambiarse por murmullos

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Ludo? - preguntó Star en voz baja apagando el micrófono definitivamente  
\- Star... ¿Por qué me has dado una varita?  
\- Deberías estar más atento... Lo he explicado. Has sido encontrado digno como ¡campeón de los monstruos de Mewni!  
\- Star... Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Ya he tenido magia en mis manos antes y no acabó precísamente bien.  
\- Sí... es cierto. Pero también has cambiado mucho. Tus acciones en la batalla son una muestra de ello. ¡Incluso has ayudado a los vecinos estos últimos días! Pero si quieres renunciar... no vamos a obligarte...

Ludo miró la varita una vez más... y luego a su hermano... Luego pidió a Star que se acercara y comenzó a susurrarle al oído.

Al terminar, Star miró a Glossarick... El genio, sonriente, afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Ok. Si os parece bien... - comentó Star. Y encendiendo el micrófono de nuevo pronunció con voz fuerte.  
\- ¡Dennis Avarius! Por favor... ¿puedes acercarte?

El grupo de Kappas era fácil de reconocer, y Dennis entre todos, por estar en una de las zonas más visibles.

Dennis se acercó con timidez mientras observaba al confuso y murmurante público.

\- ¡Ludo! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Algo está mal? - preguntó su hermano  
\- Dennis... Le estaba diciendo a Star que te había prometido no ir detrás de la varita nunca más.  
\- ¡Ludo! Aquello... ¡era diferente! Querías robarla. Pero ahora te están escogiendo como portador...  
\- Como campeón... Como héroe... ¡No me siento para nada como tal! He hecho un montón de cosas malas... y lo sabes...  
\- ¡Pero has mejorado mucho, hermano!  
\- Dennis... Mírame a los ojos y dime que estás seguro de que jamás volveré a abusar de la magia.

Dennis era demasiado sincero para decir que sí, y desvió la mirada un momento.

\- Da igual... Si eso ocurriera... yo estaré ahí para volverte a llevar por el buen camino.  
\- Y por eso te quiero, hermanito... Pero sería demasiado tarde... y alguien habría sufrido por mi culpa... por eso voy a renunciar.

Dennis mostró remordimiento, pues creía que la renuncia de su hermano, aunque sensata, se debía en parte a su propia influencia.

\- Si crees que es lo mejor...  
\- El caso es que la Liga necesita un monstruo... - dijo Star  
\- Y yo te elijo a tí, hermano... ¿Querrías cargar tú con la responsabilidad que me han encomendado?  
\- ¿Qué? Espera... ¿Qué? Quieres... ¿Quereis que yo sea el campeón?

Los tres... Glossarick, Star y Ludo afirmaron a la vez.

\- ¡Pero yo no sé nada de magia!  
\- Eso no es verdad. De hecho... has aprendido más rápido de lo que yo lo hice... ¡y sin necesidad de enfurecerte! ¡Tienes más talento que yo! - dijo Ludo  
\- Pero yo no soy digno...  
\- ¡TONTERÍAS! Si yo soy digno... tú lo eres cien veces más. No conozco a nadie mejor que tú. Y esto no es un regalo, Dennis. Es una tentación... - dijo mientras la volvió a mirar con ojos brillantes, como si le llamara. Agitó la cabeza para que el efecto desapareciera - ¡Es una carga! Por eso hermano te pido que la lleves por mí.

Dennis miró atónito a su hermano, y luego confuso hacia Star y Glossarick que afirmaron con la cabeza al unísono.

\- Señoras y señores... ¡Tenemos un cambio de última hora! Dennis Avarius será el campeón en lugar de su hermano... ¡Y ahora sí! ¡Por favor... una ovación a nuestros nuevos campeones!

El público volvió a estallar en júbilo una última vez...

* * *

Las luces iluminaron todo el recinto y el sonido del micrófono dió paso a una música de ambiente y celebración.

Toffee miraba con cierto desdén el evento. La pomposidad de la realeza era algo que le asqueaba, aunque hasta cierto punto Star le resultaba simpática pues en realidad ella no quería ser reina.

Star era quien había insistido en que los monstruos fueran libres. Quien destruyó la magia. Quien podía ser reina y no deseaba serlo. E incluso se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.  
El lagarto reflexionaba mientras rememoraba el pasado, planteando que habría pasado de haber intentado un acercamiento diferente a Star. Le dolía que para haber traicionado un trato con alguien, justo hubiera sido con esta chica.  
Pero era cierto que la imagen que tenía de Star en el pasado, una chica caprichosa que abusaba de su magia, era bastante diferente a la que percibía ahora.

\- En el fondo te cae bien, ¿verdad? - dijo una voz a su lado - Tiene muchos rasgos parecidos a Eclipsa.  
\- ¡Glossarick! ¿Qué haces aquí? - respondió Toffee molesto - Creo que aún te necesitan allí arriba.  
\- No hay problema. También estoy allí. - dijo señalándose a sí mismo al lado de Star

Toffee miró atónito al otro Glossarick

\- ¿No te había explicado que era capaz de eso?  
\- ¡Has creado un cuerpo sólo para fastidiarme! - respondió molesto  
\- No saques conclusiones precipitadas, caramelo. Vuelves a pensar demasiado. Primero... esta vez estoy en dos sitios a la vez porque he viajado en el tiempo, no porque controle dos cuerpos... cosa que también puedo pero es más cansado. Y segundo... no estoy aquí por tí, sino para charlar con mi colega - dijo señalando a Uno que estaba a la izquierda de Toffee - y resulta que tú estás al lado.  
\- Pues podrías flotar al otro lado suyo, ¿no?  
\- Sí... pero entonces no te molestaría.  
\- Grrrrr - gruñó el lagarto, mientras Glossarick manifestaba una amplia sonrisa  
\- Da igual... El evento ha acabado y yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Tenemos que irnos. - dijo el hombre de negro  
\- Oh, vamos... ¡El ataque en Nueva Zelanda saldrá bien! Créeme... sé de lo que hablo. Un par de heridos... tu presencia no marcaría una diferencia. ¡Quédate y charlamos un rato! - le dijo amigablemente el genio  
\- Saldrá bien... ¿eh? Ok... podemos quedarnos media hora. Toffee... puedes ir por tu cuenta si quieres - dijo el hombre de negro para sorpresa del lagarto  
\- ¿Qué? No creerías que iba a tenerte atado, ¿no? Si vas a trabajar para mí, tendrás libertad de movimientos... dentro de lo que te permita. Y te permito todo este recinto... ¡Ni se te ocurra intentar escapar!

Toffee valoró sorprendido la actitud de aquel hombre que aún seguía siendo un desconocido para Toffee. ¿Qué tenía pensado para él? Bueno... era inmortal tampoco es que importara demasiado. Quizás merecía la pena ver que podía mostrarle, si como decían, había todo un mundo oculto al que este sujeto tenía acceso.

Pero de momento tenía una oportunidad de estar lejos de Glossarick, así que caminó justo en la dirección contraria. Si iba a estar en un bar, que fuera la barra opuesta a ese maldito genio que tan fácilmente le ponía de los nervios.

\- Se está comportando mejor de lo que esperaba. - comentó Uno a Glossarick refiriéndose a Toffee  
\- Lo peor ya ha quedado atrás.  
\- ¿Lo has conseguido?  
\- ¡SÍ! ¡POR FÍN! Después de dos desapariciones de magia... y observar más de tres cientos millones de futuros posibles, ¡he logrado encontrar un futuro en el que no acaba siendo un villano!... e incluso será un poco menos capullo de lo normal.  
\- ¿No se suponía que no podías ver a través de las ausencias de magia?  
\- ¡Precísamente! Cuando ninguno de los caminos que podía ver acababa bien... tenía que probar algún camino ciego. ¡Y mira! ¡Resultó que funcionó!  
\- Espera... Me estás diciendo que organizaste el fin de la magia para salvar... ¿a ese lagarto? ¡Creí que te caía fatal!  
\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy neutral, ya lo sabes!  
\- No me vengas con esa chorrada, que se que nunca la cumples...  
\- Ok... Lo admito... Siempre me fastidió que alguien con tanto potencial se malograra de esa manera. ¡Pero ni se te ocurra comentárselo!  
\- ¿No crees que lo descubrirá por su cuenta?  
\- Oh... Lo hará... Pero será tan viejo que hasta le hará gracia. Mientras tanto me aseguraré de que me odie tanto que jamás se le ocurra pensar que le he ayudado. Es un cabezota, ¿sabes? Si descubre que he manipulado su destino es capaz de malograrse otra vez solo para llevarme la contraria.

Uno agitó la cabeza en negación

\- Eres un genio manipulador... ¡Y por eso siempre serás el gran maestro! - dijo mientras brindó su copa contra el pudding que Glossarick había comenzado a comer.

* * *

\- Ludo... No te vayas todavía, por favor. - comentó Star ahora ya en tono normal sin micrófono.

\- ¿Sí? No hay problema con Dennis, ¿verdad?  
\- No, no... Todo está bien con eso... Pero había pensado... Ya que no vas a ser campeón... quizás entonces quieras conservar esta otra varita - dijo Star devolviéndole la varita de carga.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! ¡Eso sería genial!  
\- Gracias a tí. Con una varita la gente va a seguir pidiéndote ayuda para arreglar las casas...

Ludo se dió cuenta que lo que le dijo a su hermano se acababa de hacer cierto ahora. Esa varita representaba también un montón de solicitudes de ayuda de sus vecinos. Pero por otro lado, no era algo que le desagradara en absoluto. De alguna manera la gente le trataba diferente... con respeto... ¿quizás admiración?. Y era lo que siempre había buscado.

\- Sigue siendo menos que ser campeón. ¡Acepto encantado, gracias! ¿Me enseñarás nuevos hechizos, Glossarick?  
\- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ahora tengo CUATRO nuevos alumnos a los que enseñar!  
\- ¿Ni siquiera por pudding? - dijo pícaramente moviendo sus cejas  
\- Mmmm... Podría considerar darte clases junto a tu hermano.

Star dejó atrás al genio y el pájaro "negociando". Star ya conocía demasiado bien a Glossarick como para tomarle en serio en eso.

La exprincesa miró a su madre orgullosa, que aún la miraba quieta, desde su posición, como si el evento continuara aunque todos los demás ya se movían relajadamente y conversaban unos con otros porque todo había finalizado.

Star se acercó sin saber muy bien que decir...  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Nada... Estoy muy orgullosa de tí. Has parecido una verdadera reina... - dijo Moon con ojos húmedos  
\- Mamá...  
\- Ya sé, ya sé... Oí lo que dijiste... Creo que deberías reconsiderarlo...  
\- Mamá... - repitió Star elevando algo el tono y haciéndolo un poco más severo  
\- ... pero si es tu decisión... la respetaré.  
\- Gracias, mamá. - respondió por fin feliz

Star se fijó que su madre aún llevaba las tijeras en sus manos...  
\- Así que... las tijeras de Marco, ¿eh?  
\- Glossarick creía que te pondrías más nerviosa si nos sobraba tiempo... Y claro... yo no iba a quitarte protagonismo... Por cierto... ¿sabes donde está Marco? Le he perdido la vista entre la multitud.  
\- Sí... Está allí detrás, hablando con el director.  
\- Ah... Eso me recuerda... - le interrumpió su madre - ... el curso va a comenzar en unos días. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntas a comprar material?  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No tengo intención de ir a la escuela! - se quejó Star  
\- Star... Se que hoy es un día especial pero... Eres menor y vas a ir a la escuela... como una chica normal. ¡Es lo que has elegido!  
\- Pero... pero... ¿Por qué? ¡Me estás castigando por no querer ser reina! ¿Por qué tengo que volver a la escuela de terrestres?- respondió en tono protestó y lastimero  
\- Star... te has comportado como una adulta hasta ahora. No me decepciones.  
\- ¡Pero soy un desastre con los estudios! La gente de la Tierra nos saca mucha ventaja... jamás estaré a su nivel. - dijo buscando las excusas que pudiera  
\- Eso se arregla con clases de refuerzo. Mucha gente estará igual. Antes de volver a Mewni querías quedarte, ¿ya no te acuerdas? Star... Podrás con ello.

Star hizo pucheros... y volvió a mirar hacia Marco...

\- Estaré sola... - dijo en voz más baja  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- De Marco... Completó sus estudios a distancia... Va unos cursos por delante ahora. Irá a la universidad directamente.  
\- Entiendo... - dijo su madre más comprensiva al entender el principal motivo de su hija - pero...

Marco interrumpió

\- ¡Maldita sea! - se acercó el latino enfadado  
\- ¿Pasa algo, Marco?  
\- ¡Es la escuela! ¡Dicen que mis exámenes de Mewni no pueden convalidarse! ¡No es culpa mía que sus exámenes fueran absurdos! ¡Yo me preparé todas las materias!  
\- Espera... ¿Eso significa que repetirás curso?  
\- No... Me han dado opción a hacer los exámenes de recuperación del último en un par de días... ¡Pero tendré que volver a prepararlo todo! Y sólo será un curso. Tengo que volver a hacer los demás.  
\- ¿Lo oyes, Star? ¡Volvereis a ser compañeros! - dijo Moon intentando convencer a Star  
\- ¡Pero yo perdí el último curso! ¡Me cambiarán de clase!  
\- Bueno... La situación es excepcional... y voy a ser la Teniente Gobernadora... Creo que podré arreglarlo... - dijo mirando al director  
\- Si está pensando en sobornarlo... su punto débil son los helados. - dijo una nueva voz detrás  
\- ¡Jackie! - dijo Star con gran alegría mientras le dió un fuerte abrazo

Su antigua compañera estaba tan radiante como el día que tuvo su cita con Marco... aunque era la chica francesa quien la acompañaba ahora.

\- Estás genial... ¡majestad! - bromeó la chica de ojos verdes  
\- No, por favor... Esa broma no... - dijo Star respondiendo con seriedad de forma brusca  
\- La verdad es que creí que te iban a coronar o algo así. - dijo Jackie  
\- Earthni va a ser una democracia... - repitió Star rotunda  
\- ¿Y cual es el problema? Hay muchos reinos democráticos. - dijo su compañera francesa con su peculiar acento  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- No lo entiendo. - dijo también Moon confundida - ¿Votan a su reina?

Chole rió ligeramente...

\- No... claro que no. Pero delegan la mayor parte del poder en un parlamento democrático. Inglaterra, España, Suecia, Noruega, Bélgica...  
\- ¿Y qué papel tiene la reina en ellos? - preguntó Moon interesada  
\- No soy la mayor experta. A fin de cuentas soy francesa y nosotros somos una república, pero creo que es más un tema de respeto y tradición. En algunos paises tienen veto sobre decisiones o son la cabeza del ejército. Son una figura principalmente de tradición y representación. Para mí son como una figura importante... como un gran embajador y mediador... Siempre he visto con fascinación las monarquías... - agregó con cara risueña  
\- Muy interesante... Star... ¿considerarías esa posibilidad?  
\- ¡VOY A VOLVER A LA ESCUELA! - gritó con la cara roja  
\- Eso es genial, Star... ¿Estaremos en la misma clase? - preguntó Jackie  
\- Creo que puedo arreglarlo. - dijo su madre -... Volviendo al tema de la monarquía... ¿y qué ocurre si la gente no está contenta con su reina?

Star se puso detrás de su madre y comenzó a pasar la mano por su cuello en gesto de que cortaran.

\- Perdone, pero... ¿podríamos dejarlo para otro momento? ¡Creo que he visto al director y tendría que hablar un momento con él!  
\- No hay problema... Quizás hablemos más tarde.

Moon miró de reojo a su hija. Por un segundo vió la cara de alivio al ver como las chicas se alejaban para luego sonreir forzadamente.

\- Monarquía... y democracia a la vez... ¿Quién lo iba a decir?  
\- No lo vas a olvidar, ¿verdad? - dijo Star derrotada  
\- Tranquila, hija... La decisión siempre será tuya.  
\- Pues mi decisión es volver a estudiar... No te parece mal, ¿verdad?  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Al contrario... La educación es esencial para una reina.  
\- ¡Uggg!

Moon sonrió

\- Espera... ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?  
\- ¿Qué te creías, Star? ¿Que no tenía sentido del humor?  
\- Pues...  
\- ¡Star!

Y despues de mirarse seriamente, las dos rieron.

\- Ahora en serio, Star. No se si serás reina... o no. Pero no hay ninguna necesidad de pensar en eso ahora. Ahora puedes disfrutar como una chica normal como siempre has querido. ¡Disfrútalo!  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio?  
\- ¡Totalmente en serio!  
\- ¡Gracias... mamá! - dijo lanzándose a ella y abrazándola efusivamente

* * *

\- ¿No es bonito? ¡Que hermosa relacción entre madre e hija! - dijo Glossarick señalando el cálido abrazo entre Moon y Star  
\- ¿Tu pudding ha fermentado? - bromeó el hombre de negro  
\- No... Es que se lamenta de que su familia sea tan disfuncional. - dijo una nueva voz - ¿Verdad? ¿_Papá_? - dijo la chica de fuego con un tono en la última palabra que sonó sarcástico  
\- Hola, Hekapoo... ¿Te unes a la celebración? - dijo Glossarick  
\- No rechazaré una copa gratis - dijo mientras alzaba la mano para pedir - pero en realidad venía para otra cosa... He pensado en tu propuesta.  
\- ¿Ajá?  
\- Y la acepto.  
\- Estás... ¿totalmente segura?  
\- Sí  
\- Esta vez no hay vuelta atrás. A diferencia de la última vez, para poder transformarte tendré que quitarte tus poderes. Será permanente.  
\- Ya lo dijiste  
\- Y serás mortal... humana... en todos los sentidos posibles. Incluida la fragilidad y la mortalidad.  
\- Tambien lo dijiste  
\- Y será irreversible. Luego no me pidas que lo deshaga, porque no podré incluso aunque quiera.  
\- Todo parecen desventajas - comentó el hombre de negro - ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?  
\- Porque ya he sido humana... Todo parece más vivo cuando se es humana. Notar como se te acelera el corazón... La maravillosa sensación de un tacto sensible... Hasta dormir... ¡No sabía lo que era soñar de verdad hasta que he sido humana!  
\- ¿Y solo por eso renunciarás a la inmortalidad? Wow... - insistió  
\- Quizás tú, que eres humano, te parezca poca cosa, pero no sabes lo que tienes.  
\- Ok... Si es lo que quieres... - dijo Glossarick - ¿Cuando quieres transformarte?  
\- Cuando quieras... ¿Ahora mismo?  
\- Pues que así sea.

Glossarick abrió un pequeño portal, metió sus manos en él, y cuando las retiró estaban llenas de magia.

\- ¡Última oportunidad! - insistió el genio

Pero Hekapoo... cerrando los ojos y un poco temerosa gritó.

\- ¡HAZLO!

Glossarick untó a Hekapoo. Luego, con un gesto, atrajo el fuego de Hekapoo sacándolo de su cuerpo hacia un punto sobre sus manos. Por último chasqueó sus dedos y el cuerpo de Hekapoo cambió a la misma forma que tuvo durante el tiempo que fue humana.

\- ¡Había olvidado lo frío que se siente! - se quejó la exguardiana  
\- Se pasará rápido... - dijo el genio que seguía trabajando con aquella bola flotante  
\- ¿Ya está?  
\- Sí  
\- ¿Y qué haces?

Glossarick hizo aparecer un anillo, y la bolita se fusionó con este.

\- Genial... Ya está. ¡Tóma! - dijo cogiendo el anillo y lanzándoselo a la exguardiana  
\- Mmmm... ¿Gracias? Es... bonito.  
\- Es mucho más que eso. Gira la piedra...

Hekapoo extrañada intentó mover la piedra incrustada en el anillo. Para su sorpresa, giró como la llave de una cerradura, y cuando la soltó, se sintió rodeada de fuego.

Tocándose encima de la cabeza notó que tenía cuernos otra vez.

\- ¿Vuelvo a ser como antes? - preguntó atónita  
\- No del todo. Tiene sus limitaciones.  
\- ¡Dijiste que el proceso era irreversible!  
\- ¡Y lo es! Eres humana al 100%. Sólo volqué tus poderes en el anillo, así que si es necesario puedes seguir ejerciendo.. por un tiempo. Pero los poderes están en el anillo, no en tí, así que procura que no caiga en malas manos, ¿vale?

Con magia Glossarick le giró el anillo otra vez y recuperó su forma humana.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias!... Pero... ¿qué hago con él cuando... envejezca?  
\- Es tu anillo. Decídelo tú. La mayoría deciden dejárselo a uno de sus hijos. Suele funcionar... más o menos.  
\- ¿Mí... hijo?  
\- Te dije que serías totalmente humana... con todo lo que implica. Así que ahora no vayas haciendo tonterías por ahí, ¿vale?

Hekapoo se sonrojó. Se dió cuenta que ahora tendría que tomar medidas que ni se había planteado.

\- Ah... ¡Y tendrás que esperar para beber alcohol! - dijo quitándole la copa  
\- ¡Hey! - protestó  
\- Un batido mejor  
\- Bufff... Y... ¿no me dijiste que me darías una identidad?  
\- ¡Oh, sí! Eres la hermana de Janna Ordonia a quien ya conoces.  
\- ¡Su hermana!  
\- Sí... Ahora vivirás con ella de forma oficial. Eres adoptada, de ahí que tu apellido no coincida.  
\- ¿Apellido?

Glossarick hizo aparecer unos papeles y tarjetas

\- Te tendrás que acostumbrar a la burocracia terrestre. ¡Ah! Y estás matriculada en la escuela... Compartirás clase con ese chico por el que has hecho esta tontería.

Hekapoo se puso roja como un tomate.

\- ¿Todo por un chico? - dijo Uno - Adolescentes...

\- Espera... - dijo Hekapoo - ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó con tono severo  
\- ¿Tu documento de identidad? - respondió serio

El hombre de negro miró el documento... e incluso el semblante de aquel tipo no pudo evitar una sonrisa temblorosa que contenía una carcajada

\- ¡Mi nombre es Hekapoo! ¡ ¡ NO "HECK A. POO" ! ! (*_¡maldición! ¡una caca!_)  
\- Necesitabas un apellido.  
\- ¡No pienso ir por ahí con...!  
\- ¿Qué pasa, hermanita? Es tu nombre, ¿verdad? - dijo una voz detrás  
\- ¡JANNA! ¿Ya te has enterado? ¡Cómo!  
\- Habrá tiempo para que te enseñe mis secretos... Pero dado que ahora eres mi hermana menor...  
\- ¿Menor? ¡Tengo más años de los que puedas comprender!  
\- Ya no...

Janna entregó otro documento a Hekapoo  
\- "Heck Ordonia". ¡Yo no me llamo Heck!  
\- Es un buen nombre... Bienvenida a la familia más loca de Echo Creek... A la par con la Butterfly-Diaz.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Lo he oído! - protestó Marco que se acercaba con Star agarrada románticamente del brazo  
\- ¿Y? Es cierto que somos una familia un poco loca. - bromeó la Mariposa adulta que también se acercaba - Enhorabuena por tu reciente "humanización", Hekapoo  
\- Menos mal... Alguien que me llama como es debido.  
\- Siempre podrás cambiarte el nombre, H-poo. - respondió Marco  
\- ¡Tampoco me llames así!  
\- Relájate, hermanita... ¿Que tal si te unes a la fiesta? Oskar ha preguntado por tí.

Star hizo un hechizo con las manos, y toda la instancia se iluminó como una pista de baile. El sonido cambió y la música se volvió animada.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Me acuerdo de este hechizo! ¡Lo hizo mi hi... Festivia!  
\- Sabía que te gustaría - dijo Star medio abrazándola - Nada mejor que un hechizo de varias canciones a la vez, para que toda la gente pueda divertirse.

Y es que el hechizo hacía que la música no sonara por igual en todos los sitios, sino que estuviera localizada en zonas, sonando diferentes canciones según el lugar. Animadas para baile suelto para los jóvenes, canciones para bailar agarrados para las parejas más adultas o románticas, música de ambiente para las barras... todo ello sin necesidad de abusar de un volumen atronador que ocultara el sonido más lejano.

Los chicos se quedaron en la zona del baile suelto para dar rienda suelta a su estrés y ganas de vivir. Era curioso ver a los chicos y a parejas mayores como Rafael y Angie, Eclipsa y Globgor o River y Moon, bailando lo que podría ser perfectamente un vals mientras los chicos escuchaban música más propia del Bounce Lounge, lo que no pegaba nada, pero lo hacía si cabe más divertido.

Había también sorpresas, como ver a Solaria danzar sola como una bailarina de danza clásica experta. ¿Quien lo habría imaginado? Pero se retiró pronto, por lo visto para volver a visitar a Mina.

También Kelly que había acudido a la celebración invitada, como no, quien sorprendió a todos con un regreso con Tad, y ambos bailaron agarrados de la mano, pero no enfrente uno del otro, sino Tad encima y Kelly abajo, mientras ella daba vueltas como una peonza. Todo un espectáculo.

Talon también estaba invitado, pero él se quedó en la barra, retando a Glossarick a ver quien podría tomar más, si él jarras de gusanos o Glossarick pudding. A cual más asqueroso... ¡y divertido!

También era divertido ver como River de vez en cuando soltaba a su esposa para cruzar la línea de luz de color que separaba su zona de la zona de los jóvenes, hacer una extraña danza de guerra, y regresar al otro lado para continuar con su esposa continuando un vals como si nada.

Pronto Eclipsa y Globgor entendieron lo que pasaba y decidieron copiar a River sólo que con un estilo más roquero propio de Eclipsa.

El tiempo fue pasando y también los bailes y los cruces con carcajadas y momentos bellos, como cuando Meteora del futuro bailó con su padre e hicieron un extraño baile donde se intercambiaban los tamaños para que el grande lanzara al pequeño y viceversa. Por lo visto era una tradición entre su antiguo pueblo, algo que emocionó mucho a Globgor.

La gente menos animada se retiró a las barras o simplemente abandonó el recinto satisfecha. Los más animados se quedaron en la zona central, hasta que finalmente Star decidió quitar el hechizo y dejar que el sonido regresara a los altavoces normales que pusieron música suave que invitaba a la gente a retirarse por fín.

Al final todos se despidieron y se retiraron a sus casas. Star y Marco se quedaron solos un poco más disfrutando de la hermosa noche del apenas recién estrenado otoño.

\- ¡Ha sido un gran día! ¿verdad? - comentó Star  
\- Ojalá todos los días terminaran así...  
\- Bueeeeno... No se. Al final nos aburriríamos, ¿no crees? ¿Recuerdas cuando creímos que todo iba a ser calma y tranquilidad y nos metimos en aquel incendio a ayudar a la gente? - comentó Star en referencia a la vez que estrenaron restaurante en Earthni  
\- ¡Pufff...! ¡Parece que haya pasado un año ya! Han pasado tantas cosas este verano que se siente raro, ¿verdad? - dijo Marco  
\- Y yo pensaba que no iba a volver a la escuela ¡y mira! ¡Otra vez los dos estudiando juntos! - comentó mientras se acercó a Marco como si tuviera frío  
\- Es verdad... ¿Te acuerdas que acabó el curso con tu canción de princesa?  
\- ¡Acordamos fingir y no volver a hablar de eso! - contestó hundiéndose en el pecho de su novio de vergüenza  
\- ¿Y qué importa eso ahora? ¡Ruberiot dió en el clavo! El tonto fuí yo en no darme cuenta.  
\- Sí... Hemos dado demasiados rodeos, ¿verdad?  
\- Bueno... si al final a pesar de habernos equivocado los dos, hemos acabado juntos, podemos estar seguros de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.  
\- No lo dudé ni un momento. - dijo Star levantando la cabeza y mirando con ojos de enamorada a su novio.

Marco le correspondió con la mirada... y luego sus labios se juntaron.

* * *

_Nota del autor:_

_¡Ha sido un gran viaje! Pero tenía que terminar la historia así que este es el punto._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia. Hace ya casi un año que acabó la serie ya. _

_Estoy tentado en agregar algún capítulo, pero si lo hago, serán shorts inconexos, sin trama, símplemente conectando con el universo que he creado._  
_No se... Quizás no lo haga y me de a nuevos projectos. En todo caso, marcaré la historia como cerrada._

_¡Ah! Discúlpenme los textos en inglés. Mi inglés es malo y espero no haber cometido errores, pero el original era en inglés, así que el título de Star oficial creo que era mejor dejarlo en inglés también. Star, the lightbringer. La traducción de la versión canon de Star, the understimated es una traducción no literal, conscientemente, para poder hacer una rima. No encontraba de hacer una verdadera traducción que rimase, así que preferí alterar un poco el texto._

_Espero sus reviews y agradezco su lectura._

_Y como premio a su paciencia, voy a agregar una pequeño extra._

* * *

_BONUS:_

Todos los demás ya se habían despedido adecuadamente. En este último momento ya sólo quedaban Meteora, Mariposa, sus contrapartes bebés, Solaria, Globgor, Moon, Angie, Rafael, Marco, Star y flotando cerca, Glossarick.

Las chicas habían sacado su máquina del tiempo al exterior del patio de los Diaz, y se despedían junto con Solaria.

\- Se que no suena justo, pero tenemos que borrarte algunos recuerdos antes de devolverte - explicaba Mariposa a Solaria - Se supone que tú no sabes nada de esto.  
\- Lo entiendo. Lo último que querría sería poner en riesgo todo esto.  
\- Mari... ¿No tendríamos que restituir aquella magia que la poseía?  
\- ¡Maldición! ¡Me había olvidado!  
\- Eso es... ¿realmente necesario? - preguntó confundida Solaria, que lo último que quería es volver a inundar su corazón con ese odio irracional creciente  
\- Teniendo en cuenta la situación, podeis saltaros eso - comentó Glossarick  
\- Los recuerdos lo haremos durante el viaje... ¿Ok? - comentó Meteora

Ambas asintieron y las despedidas comenzaron...

\- Estamos muy orgullosas de tí. - dijo Eclipsa con Globgor a su lado con la misma expresión  
\- ¡Acordaros de eso cuando la líe! - bromeó la medio monstruo - ¿Verdad, pequeña? - comentó haciendo una última carantoña a su propia versión bebé  
\- ¡No puedo creer que nuestra hija mayor vaya a irse otra vez! - comentó Rafael  
\- Bueno... Sigo estando aquí. Solo todo está un poco desordenado en el tiempo, ¿no? - mientras se despidió igualmente de su yo pequeño  
\- Procura no volverte tan pedante con los años, ¿eh? - volvió a bromear la mediomonstruo a Marco  
\- ¡Hey!  
\- Era broma... Ya eres igual de pedante ahora que en el futuro.  
\- ¡HEY! - volvió a repetir

Star le hizo un pequeño gesto a Marco para que no hiciera caso... Eran todo bromas y no merecía la pena arruinar este momento.

\- Ha sido... muy interesante conoceros a todos en esta época. - comentó Mariposa antes de sentarse junto a Meteora listas para abandonar la línea temporal.

Solaria ya era la última.

\- Siento mucho todo el dolor que he causado... - comentó la exreina  
\- Todos hemos cometido errores - comentó Moon pensando sobre sí misma  
\- Cuida mucho de mi hija, ¿eh? ¡Oh si no vendré desde el pasado para darte una patada! - le dijo Solaria a Globgor, pero luego sonrió mostrando que no iba muy en serio  
\- Ha sido un placer... conocerla - respondió con sonrisa forzada  
\- Y cuidad de Mina... Ojalá pudiera quedarme pero...  
\- No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré personalmente - dijo Moon

Solaria estaba lista para partir y apenas dió un paso dentro de la nave, Eclipsa intentó detenerla

\- ¡Mamá!

Eclipsa se tiró sobre ella para abrazarla... una última vez.

\- ¡No te volveré a ver!  
\- Lo sé, cariño... Siento que sea así... Pero al menos tienes aquí mucha gente que te quiere... Esté donde esté... siempre te querré - dijo dándole un último beso en la frente  
\- ¿Seguro que no puedes quedarte?  
\- Ha de ser así, Eclipsa - comentó Glossarick - Hay que cerrar el bucle.  
\- Al menos hemos tenido unos días hermosos, ¿no crees?

Eclipsa dio todo lo que le daba su corazón para asentir y simular una sonrisa

\- Es más duro para tí que para mí. Al menos, cuando yo vuelva, tú aún estarás ahí. - dijo Solaria

Eclipsa intentó finjir un poco más, pero no fue capaz. Sabía que iba a regresar poco tiempo antes de su propia muerte. La estaba enviando a su propio trágico final.

\- Lo... siento...  
\- ¿Por qué? ¡Yo también desearía quedarme!  
\- Siento haberte... fallado.  
\- ¿En qué? ¿Lo dices por el reino? ¡Bah! Yo siempre me preocupé de la gente. Y míralos ahora. Más felices de lo que jamás lo estuvieron conmigo. Soy yo quien estaba equivocada.  
\- No me refería a eso.  
\- Entonces qué... ¿Tu esposo? Siempre quise que encontraras el amor como lo hice yo. ¿Y qué si no es... acorde a mis gustos? ¡Lo es a los tuyos! Está bien... hija.

Eclipsa tampoco se refería exactamente a eso pero ya no tenía sentido discutir más.

\- Adiós... Te quiero mucho, hija.  
\- Te quiero mucho, mamá.

Solaria entró por fin en la máquina y cerró la puerta. La máquina comenzó la secuencia de inicio y empezó a levantar.

\- ¡Casi se me olvida! - dijo Glossarick desde fuera

Y chasqueó los dedos.

Mariposa y Meteora, dentro, parecieron confusas, y luego Meteora estalló.

\- ¿PERO SERÁS H*J# DE P...!

Antes de que la nave entrara en la secuencia de viaje sin explicación a los demás.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - preguntó Star - ¿Por qué Meteora se puso así?  
\- Detalles sin importancia... - dijo Glossarick

* * *

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Solaria confundida al ver a las dos chicas en shock  
\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nos la ha vuelto a jugar! - se quejó Mariposa  
\- ESE MALDITO MALNACIDO ME LAS VA A PAGAR...  
\- ¿Pero qué pasa? - volvió a preguntar la reina del pasado  
\- Pasa que Glossarick, no se como, había alterado nuestros recuerdos.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
\- ¡Para que no supieramos que no estábamos en un hilo de tiempo diferente! ¡Siempre ha sido el mismo! Por eso no lograba recordar los detalles bien.  
\- Mmmm... Viaje en el tiempo. Cuando mamá me hablaba de ello me daba dolor de cabeza. - dijo Solaria dando a entender que prefería no volver a saber nada

La nave paró y las chicas aparecieron, en medio de un pasillo del castillo.

\- Ok... Este es el sitio. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

Mariposa miró a Meteora para ver si quería despedirse de su abuela, pero estaba tan sumida en sus insultos hacia Glossarick que no parecía el momento.

\- A mí tambien, querida... ¿Y ahora?

\- Mira esto... *FLASH*

Con un dispositivo similar al de los hombres de negro, la reina quedó totalmente sugestionable y con unas pocas palabras la reina olvidó lo que había vivido.

Mientras tanto, Mariposa encendió la máquina y regresó.

\- ... Y LE VOY A ECHAR SAL A TODOS LOS PUDDINGS DE ESE MALDITO C$BR#N_ZO!

\- ¿Aún no te has calmado? Ni siquiera te despediste de tu abuela.  
\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh, no! ¡Se me olvidó! ¡TODO ES CULPA DE ESE MALDITO GUSANO AZUL!

Mariposa suspiró

Y la máquina por fin llegó al futuro. En cuando la máquina paró lo primero que vieron fue a Glossarick levitando enfrente y saludando sonriente.

Meteora salió como un rayo y lo atrapó entre sus manos

\- ¡TÚ! ¡MALNACIDO! ¡NOS MENTISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO!  
\- Wowowowowow... ¡Tranquila! Ni siquiera era idea mía. Es un procedimiento estándar de la agencia. Los primerizos se vuelven mucho más nerviosos creyendo que pueden romper la línea del tiempo si saben que trabajan en la misma.  
\- ¡PERO PODRÍAS...!  
\- Meteora... - dijo su compañera  
\- ¡AHORA NO, MARI...! ¡QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE VOY A SABOTEAR TODO ESE PUDD...!  
\- ¡METEORA!  
\- ¡QUÉ! - respondió molesta dándose la vuelta

Y detrás de la nave había un montón de conocidos, con una pancarta que decía "¡Felicidades, viajeras!"

\- ¡Sorpresa! ¡Felicidades por vuestra graduación!  
\- AAaaaaa... Jajaja... - expresó algo avergonzada Meteora soltando a Glossarick

\- ¡Felicidades por el éxito de vuestra misión! Sois ya oficialmente trabajadoras para la Agencia, sección Comisión de supervisión de la línea temporal... - dijo el genio - Ya solo falta arreglar un pequeño detalle.  
\- Espera... ¿qué? ¿No hemos completado la misión?  
\- Sí, sí... Hicisteis dos bucles, de hecho. Habeis aprobado con nota, pero el bucle aún necesita unos pequeños arreglos.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Si lo pensais bien...  
\- ¡Me da igual! ¡Que se abra el bucle! - se quejó la mediomonstruo - Nosotros hemos cumplido, ¿verdad mamá? ¿Abuela Sol? ¡ABUELA!

Las dos chicas se quedaron estupefactas viendo a Solaria como una más, allí, entre todos.

\- Haced memoria... - dijo Glossarick  
\- ¡SIEMPRE HE TENIDO ABUELA! - dijo Meteora mientras reordenaba sus recuerdos despues de la manipulación del genio - ¿Qué demonios ha cambiado?  
\- No... Lo contrario. ¿Qué os falta por hacer?  
\- ¡Pero no podemos rescatar a la abuela! Ella tenía que morir para cerrar el bucle.  
\- Bueno... Moon "murió", ¿no? - dijo Glossarick guiñando el ojo  
\- Ya... pero hicimos el truco de un clon con magia. Eso no serviría esta vez. El cuerpo debería ser duradero y...

\- ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! El manual de la Agencia. Tenemos a disposición un montón de tecnologías interesantes. Por ejemplo, en la página 103... - dijo mientras movió las páginas hasta el sitio adecuado mientras estaba en manos de Mariposa

\- ¡OH! ¡OOOOH!  
\- Disfrutad de la fiesta - dijo el genio - Porque aún queda trabajo por hacer... Mañana continuaremos

* * *

Eclipsa lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de su esposo.

Star apoyaba con ternura una mano sobre su hombro

\- ¡Siento que la he mandado a su muerte! - gritó Eclipsa desconsoladamente

Para sorpresa de todos, la nave volvió a aparecer.

Las chicas volvieron a salir, con otros trajes y algo cambiadas. Era evidente que había pasado cierto tiempo desde su último encuentro.

\- ¡Hola otra vez!

Todos miraban sorprendidos sin saber que pasaba

\- ¿Mamá? - dijo Eclipsa confundida al ver que su madre salía de nuevo de la nave  
\- Estoy un poco confundida aún. - respondió Solaria  
\- No te preocupes... Yo me he enterado de todo, querida - dijo otra voz

Una nueva persona bajó. Era Alphonse

\- ¿PAPÁ?  
\- Sí... querida... Hace demasiado tiempo... ¿verdad?  
\- ¡PAPÁ!

\- Ok... Resumen rápido, porque tenemos otro trabajo... - explicó Mariposa - Fue fácil ayudar a Solaria tras que Seth la axfisió. Una simple RCP. Todo lo único que tuvimos que hacer es crear un cuerpo falso... un duplicado muerto, pero de carne y hueso en lugar de uno mágico que no resiste. ¡Nadie se dió cuenta del cambiazo!  
\- ¿Un cuerpo falso? - preguntó Star sin comprender  
\- Venimos del futuro y la Agencia... tiene un montón de recursos fuera de lo habitual. Esto es sencillo para ellos.  
\- Entonces... ¿Está aquí para quedarse? - preguntó Eclipsa aún sin poder detener sus lágrimas, sólo que estas se estaban convirtiendo de lágrimas de dolor a lágrimas de alegría.  
\- Así es... mi pequeña grumete... - dijo su padre  
\- ¡OS QUIERO MUCHO! - dijo abrazándolos a los dos  
\- Bueno... ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Otra vez! - comentó Mariposa

\- ¡HE SALVADO A MIS ABUELOS! - gritó triunfal Meteora antes de meterse rápidamente en la máquina

Y antes de desaparecer, Mariposa dijo con solemnidad...

\- ¡Nos veremos... en el futuro!

Y la nave volvió a desaparecer

\- Bueeeno... esto sí que era realmente inesperado. - comentó a Star - Todo esto del tiempo es un lío.  
\- ¡Tienes que pensar en cuatro dimensiones, Star! - bromeó Marco parafraseando la película de Regreso al futuro  
\- Creo que lo entiendo mejor que tú. De hecho... si les diera por volver, podrían aparecer justamente...

Y la nave reapareció otra vez.

\- ... ahoraaaaaa... - dijo con un tono decaido de sorpresa - ¡Te juro que no lo he hecho a posta!

Pero la nave era algo diferente esta vez.

Y no salió la misma persona. ¡Salió Star! Una Star con al menos otra década a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Que nadie se asuste! - dijo la Star del futuro agitada mientras el resto miraban con la boca desencajada... salvo Glossarick, que la miraba con molestia

\- ¡Sin sermones, Glossarick! Ya se que esto te dará más trabajo, ¡pero era lo correcto!

Glossarick continuó manteniendo la mirada

\- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

\- Ya... ¿Y porqué necesitabas revitalizarle otra vez? - dijo el genio sin que los demás entendieran de lo que hablaban  
\- Ajá... O sea que... ya lo sabes... a pesar de que aún faltan...

Glossarick mantuvo la mirada una vez más.

\- ¡Pero tenía que pasar! ¡Era evidente! ¡Su cuerpo se hizo humo! ¡Estaba claro que ese cuerpo era un clon fraude!  
\- ¡Vale! ¡Pero nadie te dijo que lo trajeras a esta época! ¡Acabo de disolver la Alta Comisión!

\- ¡OK! ¡Lo hecho hecho está!

Y una nueva entidad bajó de la nave. ¡Era Lekmet!

\- ¡ BHWAAAAAAAAAA ! - gritó la cabra con los ojos desencajados  
\- ¡Yuhu! ¡Hemos salvado a Lekmet! - se oyó la voz de Rómbulus en la parte de atrás de la nave apenas enseñando uno de sus brazos serpiente.

La mirada de Glossarick era cada vez peor y comenzó a hacer ruido mientras palmeaba su mano derecha en su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¡Una reina siempre cumple sus promesas! - dijo entrando en la máquina

\- ¡BYEEEEEEEEEEE! - dijo por última vez mientras hacía la señal de victoria

Y la nave desapareció una última vez.

Finalmente... el público del evento pareció salir del shock

\- ¿Una reina? - murmulló Star

Y Moon sonrió de satisfacción.


	36. Bonus Short: Es mejor así

Moon siempre había sido puntual. O lo intentaba, porque su ajetreada vida como reina la empujaba a ir de evento en evento a toda velocidad, intentando cumplir con todos los compromisos.

Precisamente fruto su apretada agenda, ella se molestaba cuando alguien se retrasaba en sus citas. ¡Su tiempo era muy valioso!  
Y recíprocamente ella intentaba cumplir en igualdad de condiciones con los demás y se frustraba si no lo conseguía.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que dejó de ser reina, y aún más con los recientes sucesos tras la fusión.  
Finalmente Moon había aceptado el puesto de Teniente Gobernadora de Earthni, y Moon había pensado que en cierta manera se encontraría otra vez con una agenda al límite.

Pero para su sorpresa, no fue así.

Sospechaba que era cosa de Star, que había hablado con BuffFrog para asegurarse de que ella no volviera a entrar en una espiral de trabajo interminable. Pero tampoco estaba segura. Quizás era la forma de trabajar de este nuevo mundo. A diferencia de su reino, aquí había muchísima gente que trabajaba en la sede de gobierno, y como BuffFrog le había comentado, tenía la impresión de que todo funcionaba de forma autónoma, como si realmente lo que ellos hacían no fuera tan importante.

Y quizás era así. Había algo bueno y algo malo en esa forma de pensar. Lo malo, que no estaba segura de que realmente tuviera la capacidad de ayudar que tenía como reina. Lo bueno, que no volvería a caer en el error del pasado de hacerlos dependientes.

Sea como fuere, parece que su agenda era tan ligera o pesada como ella quisiera. Katrina era la secretaria informal e improvisada de ambos, aunque por lo visto había una subsecretaria, la verdadera secretaria en realidad, una mujer mayor llamada Karen queya había trabajado para varios alcaldes de Echo Creek en el pasado y era quien realmente acababa haciendo el trabajo duro.

Moon había visto a esta mujer trabajar y había apreciado su enorme eficiencia. ¡Era increíble la fluidez y velocidad de aquella mujer! Y aún así, lo hacía con tal naturalidad que se mostraba relajada mientras lo hacía, como si fuera un trabajo ligero. ¡Que gran alivio habría sido disponer de alguien así en Mewni!

El caso es que aquí, salvo excepciones, respetaban religiosamente sus días de descanso. Todo el mundo descansaba un día a la semana. Muchos otros incluso dos, y eso sin contar periodos de vacaciones.

Quizás ese era el secreto por el que la gente no estaba tan cansada como en Mewni. El descanso era una parte imprescindible de la vida del trabajador, incluso si no te sentías cansado ni enfermo.

El caso es que Moon disfrutaba de su "fin de semana". Lo había aceptado con agrado. Cinco días a la semana eran más que suficientes para sentirse útil y en esos dos días intentaba disfrutarlos en familia. No quería volver a caer en el error de descuidar a su hija, pero tampoco era bueno estar encima de ella. Además ya habían comenzado las clases para los chicos y Star tenía también sus propios asuntos que atender.

Estaba ahora en una terraza, en un café que hacía poco que se había abierto. Sus trabajadores eran casi todos monstruos y muchos lugareños acudían por la novedad, o eso suponía Moon.

El camarero le sirvió muy diligente el café. Pudo reconocer, cuando le sirvió y la miró a los ojos, que la reconoció al instante. Moon era demasiado conocida, después de todo, por no hablar de las mejillas delatoras y no importaba que su atuendo fuera ahora ropa convencional indistinguible de cualquier otro ciudadano. Pero aparte de su cara de sorpresa no mostró ni miedo ni desagrado. Tampoco actuó diferente que con todos los demás. Simplemente la atendió con normalidad y continuó trabajando como si nada.

Moon reflexionaba sobre ello. No necesitaba decirse a sí misma que se había equivocado tanto en el pasado. Lo sabía de sobra y había pedido perdón demasiadas veces ya. Pero no podía evitar dejar volar la imaginación de vez en cuando y tratar de pensar como habría sido Mewni de haber sido ella más como su madre o su hija, y no se hubiera dejado llevar por su ira y resentimiento por el asesinato de su madre a manos de Toffee.

Aunque oficialmente ella nunca actuó beligerantemente contra los monstruos de forma indiscriminada, soldados solarianos a parte que fue más cosa de Mina que suya, tampoco intentó corregir los problemas que había. Al contrario, le resultó muy fácil creerse las clásicas mentiras mewmanas sobre lo terribles que eran la mayor parte de ellos con los mewmanos.

A veces recordaba con una extraña mezcla de melancolía simpática y tristeza también, como Star un día entró en su despacho con una maqueta preguntando porqué unas criaturas eran consideradas monstruos y otras no.

\- _¿Por qué los hombres lagartos son monstruos y Lekmet el mágico hombre-cabra gigante no lo es? ¿Cual es la diferencia? ¿Cual demonios es la diferencia?_

Moon suspiró. Era cierto lo que le dijo. Moon realmente no había hecho las normas. Se dejó llevar por sus asesores y reglas de predecesores, pero... ¿acaso no había sido culpa suya por estar ciega a esos problemas también y renunciar a corregirlos?

Los mewmanos tenían el prejuicio de que la inmensa mayoría de criaturas no humanas eran peligrosas. ESE era el concepto de monstruo. Criatura no humana que es un peligro para los mewmanos.  
Y alegremente ellos incluían a todos, con la excepción de aquellos que, por dinero, posición o poder, no podían ser discriminados. Entonces no eran monstruos. No había generalización para los que tienen posición.

Y aquí estaba, servida por un trabajador "monstruo". ¿Acaso habría que comenzar a desterrar esa palabra de su vocabulario? Desde luego, si el joven que la había atendido era un "monstruo", el significado de esa palabra había cambiado mucho. De todas formas ellos mismos no dudaba en llamarse a sí mismos con esa palabra así que probablemente no importaría. Monstruo significaría ahora simplemente "no humano", sin más, y eso estaba bien.

Moon apreció por fin una silueta conocida al fondo de la calle. Dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Una bebida extraña para ella. Lo llamaban café, y daba nombre también al lugar donde se consumía. Los mewmanos también tenían "café", pero era una bebida totalmente diferente. Esta era más amarga. Demasiado para su gusto. Pero mezclada con leche y azúcar era una combinación bastante agradable a la que se estaba acostumbrando muy rápido.

\- ¡Moon! ¡Qué puntual! Aún no es la hora. - dijo Eclipsa llegando por fin  
\- ¿No está Star contigo?  
\- No... Se ha quedado con ma... con Solaria atrás. Decían que tenían algo que hacer.  
\- ¿Ajá?

Moon miró el paraguas de Eclipsa. Una nueva varita. Después de que las nuevas cuatro varitas fueran creadas, una fue otorgada a Meteora, pero Eclipsa la custodiaba ahora. Decía que tenía intención de respetar la antigua tradición y entregársela cuando cumpliera los catorce años.

Eclipsa notó la mirada de Moon.

\- Moon... ¿Está todo bien?  
\- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?  
\- Porque... bueno... ya sabes... al final Star se quedó sin varita y todo eso... Y además esta nueva fue creada entre Star y Glossarick. En cierto modo ella tiene más derecho que yo...  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Porqué me vuelves a hablar de eso? - dijo Moon un poco desconcertada y molesta de rememorar tan malos recuerdos  
\- Bueno... tú me pediste la varita antes... Si la quieres, por favor, sólo pídela.  
\- ¿Para qué iba a querer una varita? Yo ya tengo poderes. - dijo Moon haciendo levitar la cucharilla de su taza.  
\- ¿Para Star?  
\- Star también tiene poderes sin ella. Y su hija heredará la varita de Marco, así que...  
\- ¡Oh! ¿No es un poco pronto para hablar de nietos?  
\- Lo es... pero me gusta pensar a largo plazo.  
\- ¿Mhmhh? - contestó insegura Eclipsa, escondiendo el paraguas entre sus piernas donde la mesa impedía que Moon la pudiera ver.

Moon continuó tomando pequeños sorbos en silencio, mientras Eclipsa pidió un te. Por un par de minutos se hizo un silencio incómodo.

Moon suspiró.

\- Star ya debería estar aquí.  
\- Aún faltan 40 segundos. - respondió Eclipsa

Moon arqueó la ceja con extrañeza por la extraña precisión de su respuesta.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Aquí venden unos relojes increíbles! - dijo enseñando el barato aparato de muñeca - Sólo muestran la hora con números, pero son muy precisos ¡y apenas me ha costado lo mismo que diez snoockers!

Moon no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. La obsesión de la reina de la oscuridad con esa golosina era tal que la usaba como referencia monetaria.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ahí están! ¿Ves, Moon? Tu hija es cada día más puntual. - dijo al ver a Star y Solaria al fondo de la calle apenas cinco segundos antes de la hora de la cita  
\- Tardarán un par de minutos más en recorrer la calle - protestó Moon  
\- ¿No crees que esa precisión es excesiva? Si no fuera por Star me habría perdido un montón de citas... cuando gobernaba.

La cara de Moon volvió a mostrar cierto disgusto. Aún con todo, algo dentro de Moon le molestaba cuando Eclipsa hablaba sobre su "reinado". Algo que debía haber sido para su hija, no para ella. Pero era pasado. Un pasado que prefería dejar atrás.

\- Bueno... mientras llegan, quiero que veas esto - dijo Eclipsa sacando un extraño papel

El papel estaba lleno de caracteres extraños e ilegibles.

\- ¿Qué es esto?  
\- Una pequeña idea que hemos tenido entre Star y yo. ¡A ver si lo descubres! - dijo enigmáticamente

Moon miró confusa el papel sin saber que decir, intentando descifrar el contenido, mientras Eclipsa la miraba juguetona.

Se concentró tanto que el tiempo para que las chicas llegaran lo percibió como un instante.

\- ¡Mamá! - dijo Eclipsa sorprendida al ver el aspecto de madre  
\- Hola, Solaria - dijo Moon más fríamente mientras miraba el papel aún confundida. Pero cuando levantó la mirada al papel para mirarla, se sorprendió un poco también.

Moon la había visto de lejos cuando se acercaba. No se había fijado bien antes, pero desde lejos había apreciado que Solaria llevaba el pelo suelto. Había soltado su coleta.

Pero ahora de cerca, los cambios eran mucho más notables. Estaba segura que tenía más pelo. Probablemente Star la había ayudado haciéndole crecer mágicamente. Y lo llevaba no sólo suelto, sino también rizado. De hecho, el pelo era muy parecido al de su antecesora Celena, aunque sin llegar a tener el pelo tan largo. Sólo le llegaba a la altura de la cintura. También llevaba unas pequeñas trenzas en algunas partes, y algunos adornos de un estilo muy propio de Star.

Pero no sólo era el pelo. El traje era humano sin ninguna duda. Una simple camisa y un pantalón vaquero muy común por aquí.

Pero aún más notable era la ausencia de sus marcas en las mejillas.

\- ¡Qué bien te ves, mamá! - dijo su hija sorprendida. Por lo visto eso fue lo que estuvo haciendo Star con ella.  
\- MMmmm... ¿Lo de las mejillas? ¿Ha pasado algo con...? - preguntó Moon con curiosidad  
\- ¿Con la magia? - continuó la propia Solaria - Bueno... Nunca supe hacer magia sin la varita, pero... No. Sólo es maquillaje. Teniendo en cuenta mi... pasado y la situación de los monstruos ahora... prefiero pasar desapercibida.  
\- Lo entiendo - contestó Moon

Y es que ella también veía miradas resentidas de vez en cuando entre la gente. Y no es algo que pudiera reprocharles. Al menos no siendo tan cercano en el tiempo.

\- Adelante, Solaria... pide lo que quieras - dijo pasándole la carta del café  
\- Llámame solo Sol... Alphonse me solía llamar así, y resulta que es un nombre común también por aquí. Creo que voy a usarlo de forma habitual.

Moon supuso que sería otro de esos cambios para no hacerse notar. Un nombre común también ayuda.

\- Veo mamá que Eclipsa ya te ha enseñado nuestro proyecto. - dijo Star señalando la hoja llena de extraños símbolos  
\- Sí... Hace un momento. Pero... ¿qué es?

Eclipsa y Star compartieron una mirada cómplice.

\- ¡Una cola con limón por favor! - dijo Star al camarero  
\- Perdone... Aquí sólo tenemos colar normal... zero... sin cafeína...  
\- ¿Y no tienes refresco de limón?  
\- Sí, claro.  
\- Pues eso... Trae una cola y otro de limón... ¿Y me podrías traer un tercer vaso, por favor?  
\- ¿Ok? - dijo el monstruo un poco extrañado por la petición de Star

\- Bueno... ¿Me explicáis que es de una vez? - insistió Moon  
\- Ok... ¿Has visto la película "Frequency"? - dijo Star  
\- Ya me conoces, Star. Lo mío es el teatro, no esa caja de imágenes...  
\- Pues era una historia sobre un hombre que se pone en contacto con su padre fallecido en el pasado por una radio que les permite hablar en el tiempo.  
\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Otra de las historias de viaje en el tiempo! - dijo Solaria poniendo los ojos en blanco

Star rió con la boca cerrada

\- Bueno... Tu nieta será probablemente una viajera en el tiempo así que está bien saber un poco de esto. - comentó Eclipsa

\- El caso es que para entregarle algo físico de su padre en el pasado a su hijo en el futuro, lo escondía en un sitio donde sabía que nadie lo encontraría. De esa forma le envió algo.  
\- ¿Ajá? ¿Eso está relacionado con este papel? - dijo Moon sin comprender

\- ¡Exacto! Si quisiéramos enviar un mensaje a nuestras chicas viajeras del tiempo, ¿cómo podríamos lograrlo?  
\- Espera... ¿Qué? ¿Queréis contactar con Meteora y Mariposa del futuro otra vez?  
\- Esa es la idea... La cuestión es... ¿cómo podríamos hacerlo? Tendríamos que dejar un mensaje que ellas leyeran después de que nos conocieran para evitar problemas. Enviar un mensaje a una fecha concreta... Pensé en usar un servicio de mensajería como en "Regreso al futuro", pero no me fío de ellos, así que... ¿qué tal con magia?  
\- Espera... ¿Habéis descubierto como viajar en el tiempo como mi madre? - dijo Solaria sorprendida  
\- No, no... No es eso. Además, si quisiera hacerlo probablemente podríamos pedir un favor al Padre Tiempo, pero algo podría salir mal. No... sólo un mensaje. Más sencillo que eso.

Moon volvió a concentrarse en el papel, mientras llegaron las bebidas.

Star echó la mitad de la cola en el vaso vacío, y luego la mitad del refresco de limón hasta llenarlo. Luego echó la otra mitad en el vaso de la cola hasta formar dos vasos llenos de refresco mezclado.

\- ¿Queréis? - dijo Star ofreciendo a las demás el vaso sobrante.  
\- ¿Qué es esto? Es burbujeante...¿Es una poción o algo? - preguntó una más desinformada Solaria  
\- Es sólo un refresco común... sin magia. ¡Pruébalo! - dijo Star entregándoselo

Sol probó.  
\- Curioso... Hace cosquillas y su sabor es raro...

Volvió a probar  
\- No está mal.

Moon seguía mirando confundida el papel.

\- ... ¿hay algún hechizo en este papel? - dijo mientras intentaba conectar las piezas  
\- ¡Sabía que lo descubrirías! - dijo su hija feliz, pensando que Moon ya lo había imaginado todo

Y Star, mirando su espejo mágico dijo

\- ¡Justo a tiempo! ¡En tres, dos, uno...!

El papel tardó un par de segundos más, pero cuando llegó el momento, aquellas escrituras extrañas, como si fueran garabatos al azar, comenzaron a moverse por el papel como si esta fuera una pantalla, y se retorcieron hasta formar letras claramente legibles.

\- Este es un mensaje oculto de prueba. Lorem ipsum...  
\- El resto es basura... No te molestes - la interrumpió Eclipsa

Moon se rascó la cabeza.

\- Así que... ¿Estáis intentando esconder un mensaje por algunos años? - preguntó genuinamente pues no estaba nada segura de lo que pretendían hacer  
\- ¡Eso es! En el libro de hechizos. - continuó Eclipsa - Estoy segura de que Meteora lo leerá antes o después, especialmente si encima escribimos un aviso de que podrá leerlo cuando llegue el momento.

\- Es... ingenioso... supongo. Pero... ¿realmente queréis contactar con las chicas? No se. Parecía que enredar con el tiempo era peligroso. ¿Hay algún buen motivo para hacerlo?

Star y Eclipsa se miraron en silencio. Una mirada extraña, como entre ilusionadas y preocupadas.

\- Moon... ¿Qué opinas de lo que hicieron las chicas para salvar a mi madre? - preguntó Eclipsa  
\- O yo... mi futuro yo a Lekmet.

\- Está... bien... supongo. Quiero decir... no está bien enredar en el tiempo, pero ambas fueron muertes prematuras, ¿verdad?. Y ambos a manos de Toffee - dijo mientras su mirada se hacía sombría

\- En realidad fue Seth en mi caso - puntualizó Sol

\- Ajá... Precisamente habíamos pensado... Hay alguien cercano más que cayó a manos de Toffee... en teoría.

Moon se atragantó cuando escuchó estas palabras de Eclipsa. Obviamente sólo había una persona que le importase que cumpliera esa condición.

\- Espera... ¿qué?  
\- Mamá. - volvió a hablar Star - El peor momento de mi vida fue cuando creí que te perdí. Es algo por lo que lamentablemente todas hemos pasado. Y estaba pensando... que la forma de como supuestamente murió Sol es muy parecida a la de la abuela...

Moon comprendió por fin. Su ojos se volvieron húmedos antes de que bajara la mirada hacia el papel una vez más.

\- Moon - dijo Eclipsa -. No es justo que yo recupere a mi madre y tú no. ¿Qué te parecería rescatar a Comet de la misma forma que a mi madre?

Moon bajó la cabeza incluso más. Tanto que sus ojos casi no eran visibles a las demás mujeres. Y una lágrima ensució el papel del mensaje.

Star sabía que este tema debía traer memorias muy duras a su madre. A fin de cuentas, ella ni siquiera le habló de ello hasta lo de Toffee prácticamente le obligó. Y ahora, después de haber creído que su madre había muerto en sus brazos, podía entenderla muy bien.

\- No hay necesidad de estar triste, Moon... ¡Podemos arreglarlo! - dijo Eclipsa triunfal

Moon se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a mirar a las demás con serenidad. Se notaba que tenía mucha experiencia controlando sus emociones.

\- No - dijo fría y solemne  
\- ¿Eh?

Star estaba sorprendida. No esperaba esa reacción en su madre. Pensaba que estaría asombrada, se pondría muy contenta, o quizás mostraría su preocupación por el plan. Pero no esperaba una respuesta tan fría.

\- Es el plan, ¿verdad? No confías... ¡Pero deberíamos darle una oportunidad! - comentó Star con voz rápida  
\- No es el plan, Star. Es que no creo que debamos.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos.

\- ¿No quieres ver a la abuela? ¿A tu madre otra vez?  
\- ¡Pues claro que me encantaría! - dijo con ojos otra vez húmedos

\- Pues no lo entiendo.

\- ¡No está bien! La muerte es algo con lo que debemos aprender a convivir. Forma parte de la vida. Yo ya acepté la muerte de mi madre, y me costó mucho más de lo que podáis imaginar. Está hecho. No deberíamos jugar con la realidad por un deseo egoísta.

\- Nos aseguraremos de que no sea peligroso.  
\- ¡No es sólo eso! La muerte forma parte de lo que somos, Star. Si hacemos esto, ¿porqué no su madre también? - dijo señalando a Solaria - ¿Y a la madre de su madre? ¿Y a todos los que queremos y se han ido?

\- Nadie está hablando de esa gente. Sólo a la abuela.  
\- Pero ¿hay algo especial por la que deberíamos traerla a ella y no a nadie más?

Star se quedó pensativa un momento.

\- MMmmm... Entiendo tu punto, Moon - intervino Eclipsa - pero me siento mal teniendo a mi madre y tú no. ¿Por qué va a ser diferente?  
\- La decisión la tomaron las chicas. - se disculpó Moon  
\- Ellas lo hicieron porque yo estaba viva en su tiempo... o eso les entendí - agregó Solaria que estaba confusa en la conversación. Nunca le gustó el tema del viaje en el tiempo.  
\- Y ellas lo volverán a tomar en todo caso. - continuó Eclipsa - Nosotras solo les pediremos que lo consideren.  
\- No, por favor. No lo hagáis. _Es mejor así_.  
\- No lo entiendo, mamá.  
\- Star... Por quien quieres hacerlo. ¿Por ella? ¿Por mí? ¿Por ti?  
\- Por... ¿todos? ¿Acaso no seríamos felices todos juntos?  
\- ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que ella no quiera?

Aquella pregunta tomó a Star por sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a querer? - devolvió Star la pregunta  
\- Porque puede que esté en un lugar mejor.

Nuevamente aquello produjo un silencio incómodo.

\- Después de lo que ocurrió, y después de que el reino volvió a la normalidad, algún tiempo después de lo de Toffee, yo no quise aceptar su muerte, Star. ¿Sabías que hay un hechizo en el libro para resucitar a los muertos?

Star asintió. Moon intuía que así sería. Por poco que a Star le interesase la magia algo tan llamativo como eso difícilmente pasaría desapercibido.

\- El hechizo falló. Lo intenté muchas veces. Y cuando ya no sabía que hacer, hablé con Wrathmelior. Le pedí que la trajera de vuelta por mí. Pero no podía ser...  
\- Sí... Los demonios no pueden traer a nadie de vuelta permanentemente. Sólo una estancia temporal. - comentó Eclipsa  
\- Ese no era el problema. El problema es que su alma no estaba en el inframundo.

Star miró fijamente a su madre y entendió.

\- Fue arriba. - dijo Star su pensamiento en voz alta

Moon se encogió de hombros.

\- Por mucho que me haya dolido su falta, ya hace tiempo que acepté su muerte. Y si el precio de recuperarla es arrancarla de allí, eso sería tremendamente egoísta.  
\- Mmmm... Nunca me ha gustado esto del viaje en el tiempo, pero creo que no funciona así, Moon - comentó Solaria -. Si la salvan, en realidad nunca habría estado muerta. Nunca habría estado en el cielo. ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que está allí?  
\- Algo parecido. - dijo Moon sin explayarse  
\- ¿Estás totalmente segura, mamá?  
\- Sí... pero no importa. Incluso si estuviera equivocada, no estaría bien. Por corta que fuera su vida, ella ya había hecho todo cuanto había deseado. Tenía una hija que la quería, un reino que la admiraba, una misión de la que se enorgullecía... Este sería un mundo extraño para ella, y yo ya sería demasiado vieja para ser la hija que ella recordaba. ¡Tendríamos una edad parecida! Ella tuvo una vida hermosa a su manera. Completa. Si no hubiera sido así, no habría ido a arriba.  
\- Quizás sólo haya ido al futuro... Es una posibilidad, ¿no?  
\- Por favor, Star... Déjalo estar, ¿por favor?

Star no estaba acostumbrada a oír a su madre pedir algo así, con tono de ruego. Era muy extraño para ella.

Eclipsa miró a Star y afirmó dando la razón a su madre.

Star bajó entonces la mirada, decepcionada.

\- Pero no te preocupes, Star. Si te hacía ilusión conocer a la abuela... sabemos que acabarás viajando en el tiempo también así que...¡quien sabe! Quizás seas tú la que la visite en su época, ¿no crees? - comentó Moon  
\- Es verdad... Nunca se sabe.

Star se lanzó a romper la hoja hechizada con la que había trabajado Eclipsa, pero Moon la detuvo.

\- Es una buena idea en todo caso. Tenedla guardada. Quien sabe cuando podríamos necesitar pedirles un favor a nuestras chicas del futuro.

Star afirmó con la cabeza y se guardó la hoja.

\- En fin... Tengo otros asuntos que atender. Ha sido un placer pasar un rato con vosotras.

Star sabía que su madre tenía toda la tarde libre por delante, pero no dijo nada. Intuía que se iba por la incomodidad de esta conversación. No pasaba nada. Tendrían muchos fines de semana por delante para hablar.

* * *

Moon se levantó y con sus andares clásicos de reina, con las dos manos juntas por delante, se fue en una dirección aleatoria, alejándose del café.

Dentro de su mente ella reflexionaba. Todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. Lo último que querría sería cometer un terrible error por jugar con el tiempo. O hacer algo terrible como truncar el destino celestial de su madre, si eso era posible. Y algo dentro de ella le decía que hacer esto estaba mal, que era como jugar a ser un dios. La muerte era algo que debe respetarse, especialmente si es algo lejano.

Pero en el fondo sabía que había otro motivo aún más fuerte. Un motivo inconfesable.

Y es que temía haber decepcionado a su madre. Por completo. Y es que no resistiría ver a su madre otra vez y tener que contarle toda la verdad. Todo lo que hizo. Todo lo contrario a lo que su madre habría querido.

Y la idea de encontrarse con su madre y ver en ella su mirada decepcionada era algo que no podría soportar. Prefería que la última imagen que podía recordar era la de esa madre orgullosa de su hija y feliz.

Quizás un día fuera ella la que hiciera eso. Viajar al pasado y hablar con ella una vez más. Pero nunca le contaría lo que habría hecho. Sólo lo mucho que la quería.

Pero antes de que ese momento llegase, tenía que volver a sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. Así sabría que todo lo que había causado al menos habría quedado compensado de algún modo y tendría derecho a mantenerlo en su privacidad.

* _Es mejor así_. - volvió a repetirse para sí misma dentro de su mente.

* * *

_Nota del autor:_

_Esta es una escena que ya se me había ocurrido en la historia original, pero creí que alargar el final innecesariamente hacía perder intensidad a este, así que lo publico así, como un short post-historia._

_Sé que es un poco melancólico, pero está bien que haya historias de todo tipo._

_Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
